Eureka Seven: Blank Pages
by koryu1212
Summary: A Prequel. Marcus, Master Instructor for the S.O.F., finds more then he bargins for when asked to train a young girl. The girl born from the Scab Coral. Eureka... Starting right after the Summer of Love and Leading up to the begining of the anime.
1. Chapter 1

**Eureka Seven: Blank Pages**

Fan Fiction by Dan

All places, characters, references copyright 2005/2006 Bones Studios

**Prologue**

"So, what is it you want me to do again?"

"Train her in the fighting arts." The younger man asked.

"I see." The older man replied, all the while looking upon the young girl, who to the older mans trained eye seemed to be all of thirteen, or fourteen years old.

Dressed in a black military skirt jacket…the type worn by the female S.O.F…complete with the thigh holster for small caliber pistols, teal green hair held back by gold clips, and the most unemotional, unfeeling eyes… like a blank sheet of paper…the older man thought, the young girl stood, motionless outside the entrance of the S.O.F. Training hall.

"So, I guess it is true then, about the death of Adrock Thurston?" The older man asked.

"Yes." The young man said. "I was asked by my older brother to oversee her training."

"I understand, although I don't know why you have brought her here; I have sources that say she is quite the LFO pilot." The older man stated, already knowing what the younger man would say.

"Teacher, there is more to fighting with an LFO, then just being able to manipulate the controls."

"I see you have remembered something of my teachings…Unlike most of my students." The older man said, smiling on the inside. "What is it I always say?"

The younger man smiled. "That within thirty days, we will have forgot everything that you taught us, except that you were loud, and made weird noises, and put us in a lot of pain."

Laughing out loud, the older man slapped the younger man on the back. "Well Holland, lets see what we can do about teaching this young girl the art of 'putting hands of healing' on people."

Looking outside the entrance, Master Instructor Marcus smiled; motioning for the young girl to enter the training hall.

A young girl, whom Holland had told him whose name was… Eureka.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Introductions**

Eureka stood, still, outside the entrance of the building, watching as the person, whom she recently learned whose name was Holland, talking to who she thought to be an older man.

A little taller in height, and of the same build as Holland; wearing a black ball cap, black t-shirt and khaki colored pants with trail running shoes…a sharp contrast to the crisp uniform of the S.O.F. Holland was wearing…arms and face tanned from being out in the elements; the older man looked at her, a soft look in his eyes that belayed their intensity, as if trying to pierce through her.

He is different from the people at Tresor. Eureka thought. Although his eyes, they remind me of …

The older man began to laugh at something that Holland said, and slapping him on the back, formed what Adrock had called a "smile", and looking very intently at Eureka, nodded his head for her to come over to him and Holland.

Eureka, unsure of what the gesture meant, continued to stand still, and looking back at the two men, cocked her head to the side in a very inquisitive manner.

"Did I do something wrong?' Marcus asked looking over at Holland.

"Sorry Marcus. Eureka!" Holland yelled, his voice echoing through the large training hall. "Come here."

Eureka walked towards the two. Very unsure, the way she carries herself…and to pilot the archetype they way she does…Marcus observed as the young girl made her way into the Training Hall.

"Master Marcus, this is Eureka." Holland said introducing her.

"Hello, Eureka (you-reek ah)!" Marcus said still smiling, purposely mispronouncing her name and extending his hand.

Holland was about to correct his teacher, but Eureka surprised him by speaking first.

"Its Eureka (eh'reck ah)…" Eureka said, staring blankly at the hand in front of her.

Taking note of Holland's stupefied expression, Marcus said.

"I am sorry. Let me see," Marcus paused, contemplating for a bit.

" Ah, yes Japanese naming conventions. E's are A's, I's are E's, and so forth. Let me try this again. Hello! Eureka!" He repeated, correctly this time. "My name is Marcus, Master Instructor here at S.O.F. Pleased to meet you!"

Eureka stood there silently looking at the outstretched hand.

Holland spoke up, breaking the awkwardness of the moment.

"It's ok Eureka; he is someone you can trust."

Looking up at Holland, she reluctantly took the offered hand.

Someone I can trust? Eureka thought.

Grasping Eureka's hand above her wrist with his other hand, Marcus noted how warm her pale skin felt, in sharp contrast to her personality. Very unemotional, her response, to my mispronouncing her name…Marcus thought, and now, looking into Eureka's eyes, not noticeable outside of the training hall, but now, being able to look up close….

Controlling his emotions, so as to not let Holland notice his surprise…and lest there be other eyes watching…at first what he took for contact lenses, Marcus now noticed them for what they really were.

Intriguing, He thought. Lavender, with a red ring around the pupil, but still unemotional, a blank page….like you are waiting for something, or somebody.

Looking over at Holland, then back to the girl whose hand he still held, Marcus leaned in, close to her ear, and whispered to Eureka, just loud enough for Holland to hear.

"You, my young lady, are not what you seem."

Eureka's eyes widened, glancing at Holland who became very irritated all of a sudden.

Ignoring Holland, still holding Eureka by the hand, and looking straight into those big, unearthly eyes, Marcus, for a moment, softened the intensity of his stare, and with a softness in his tone that took Holland by surprise, Marcus said.

"It's ok, Eureka."

Eureka stared right back into the Master Instructors dark brown eyes, not able to look away…and for a moment recalled the eyes of another who had looked upon her with the same caring look.

Like how a father would look into his daughters eyes.

…Caring… Compassionate.

Someone I can trust….

Then letting go of Eureka's hand, and motioning to her and Holland, Marcus smiled again, and going back into "instructor mode" called out in that voice.

That loud booming voice that Holland remembered so well…

"Holland! Eureka...Office!"

* * *

"They just went into his office, sir." 

The "Observer" was watching, from a safe distance, so as not to be noticed, he hoped.

Silence, as the Observer listened through the concealed earpiece in his right ear.

"No sir" He replied, putting down the high powered view scope.

"Holland did not say anything that would give away what she really is."

Speaking into an encrypted transmitter/receiver the Observer continued his report.

"Although we might have a problem with the Master Instructor" He continued, choosing his words carefully. One did not last long around his superior by being "inept".

"He leaned close next to her; his hat tilted such, so that I could not read his lips."

Silence….

"No sir. Even accounting for the trappar interference, whatever he said it was too low for the sonic receiver to pick up."

Silence…

"I am not sure sir, Holland became rather irritated at some point, but the Master Instructor showed no sign if he noticed. Which I am sure he must have."

Silence…

"Very well, Lieutenant Colonel, I will stay on station here until they leave…Out."

* * *

**Interview**

Holland sat down in the Master Instructors office. Upset for allowing himself to be "bothered" by the comment Marcus had made to Eureka.

He wondered if this was the right thing to do. I mean, come on…He thought. Why would my older brother want this instructor? This instructor of all the other Master Instructors! The guy could see through almost anything."

Holland remembered a time, not so long ago, standing outside this very office, hands at his sides, along with another classmate, friend, Charles Beams, wondering silently how the Master had known about them breaking curfew to catch a few "waves".

They were sure that there was no way he could have known.

Holland smiled at the memory.

Marcus, in a rather loud voice, commenting that if the two of them had remembered the Fifth S.O.F. rule, "To exit an area with out leaving a trace" the Command Master at Arms might not have noticed the ruts cut into the ground from repeated failed attempts at "new" tricks by their Ref boards.

I used up a lot of toothbrushes that weekend cleaning the male head. He recalled, remembering Marcus stopping by to check up on the two of them.

"Sorry for your bad luck." Marcus had said on his way out, his own ref board in hand.

Eureka still stood, next to the seated Holland.

"Eureka. Please have a seat. You are making me nervous standing there."

Although Marcus said it in a serious tone, he smiled at her.

Sitting down next to Holland, Eureka noticed that he looked younger then he actually was. Well, until he took off his cap.

Laughing at her wide-eyed expression, Marcus said.

"You can blame Holland for this. Before I worked for the Military, I actually had as much hair as he does." He said rubbing his bare scalp. "Dealing with all the problems you young guys caused made me loose it!"

"Hey don't blame me." Holland said chuckling as well.

Eureka just sat there.

…Emotionless….

…Looking between the two men, taking it all in.

…An empty book.

Looking around the office, Eureka noticed how very tidy it was. Nothing out of its place, everything was clean and spotless. Glancing above Marcus left shoulder; she spotted a picture of a familiar face.

The Picture showed Adrock and Marcus standing in front of one of the newer Terminus type LFO's being developed by the Engineers at the Tresor Research Facility for use by the S.O.F.

Seeing her eyes, Marcus turned in his chair. "Would you like to have a closer look, Eureka?"

Not waiting for her to respond, he stood, reached around and lifted the photo off the wall. Then walking around the desk, he knelt down next to Eureka, placing the image on her lap.

"…Adrock…. Thurston…" Eureka quietly said, almost to herself as she picked up the picture. After a pause, she looked at Holland, then looking down into Marcus's eyes, asked. "You knew him?"

"Well.., Eureka. I did." Marcus replied, glancing at Holland.

"That picture was taken about a week before, what are they calling it…Oh yeah. The 'Summer of Love'. The Military were very interested in Adrocks theory of how the Compac Drive interacted as a 'mediator' between the pilot and the newly developed LFO's, like the one Holland pilots, and the one that you command, the TypeZERO."

Marcus paused for a moment. "All I can remember Adrock talking about then was that other part he developed, the add-on to the Compac Drive, he called it. The Amita Drive."

"I have no need for one, and that child's name is the Nirvash." Eureka replied.

Did I detect a hint of emotion in her response, Marcus thought as he stood up.

Setting on the edge of his desk, he looked at Eureka.

"Eureka, do you know why Holland brought you here?"

"Yes."

…Emotionless…

…Blank…

…Empty.

"Holland said that you could better my skills at piloting the Nirvash. That I would learn too, what is that word…" Eureka knitted her brows together, concentrating, as if searching for the correct word.

Like a child, Marcus thought ironically.

"…Fight."

Marcus stood there, leaning on his desk, hand on his chin, thinking. While Holland, he noticed, just sat there, next to Eureka, uncharacteristically quiet the whole time.

After what to Holland seemed like an eternity, Marcus spoke.

"Eureka, can you please step outside the office for a minute."

"Holland?" Eureka asked, noting the sudden serious in the Master Instructors tone.

"It's ok." Holland replied

"Just stand by out there, I need to talk to Holland for just a little."

Eureka looked at Holland. "Stand….by?"

"It means wait a little bit." Holland said.

Marcus watched as Eureka stood up and handing the picture back to him, walked out of the office. After making sure that she had found one of the chairs near the entrance to where she and Holland came in from; Marcus, coming back into the office closed the door.

Holland mentally braced himself, already knowing that this was a bad sign, having been on the receiving end of many a lecture from the Master Instructor.

Marcus sat back on the edge of the desk, still holding the photograph, and taking a deep breath, began to talk.

"So, she is the girl…Right? The girl Adrock told me about once. The one the diggers found in that trappar mine. The girl dug out of the Scab Coral?"

* * *

**Choices**

Eureka sat in the chair, her hands folded neatly across her lap.

Stand…by… Marcus had told her, having her leave the office all of a sudden.

Did I do something to make Marcus…not…'Smile'? She wondered somewhat confused.

…When I did something good, it always made Adrock 'smile'.

Somehow, the thought of making Adrock smile was comforting to her, although she did not comprehend the feeling that she received from those 'Smiles'.

…Maybe, if I make Marcus smile, or Holland…then…!?

Eureka, not really understanding the emotion she was experiencing made a choice.

Whatever the task may be, she would try and make Holland and Marcus…'smile'.

Eureka sat in the chair, her hands folded neatly across her lap.

Back straight, head held a little higher.

Standing by.

* * *

The Observer, looking through the high powered view scope, saw the Master Instructor; along with the girl, appear briefly near the entrance of the training hall. 

Having the girl set down in one of the chairs used for guest, the Master Instructor returned to his office.

Listening to the door shut through the sonic amplifier, the Observer wondered how much more time he would have to stay concealed.

Of course, time did not matter to the Lieutenant Colonel.

And to leave his post early…the Observer shuddered at the thought of what kind of punishment awaited the one foolish enough to choose to disobey "Him".

All of the sudden, the sonic amplifier started picking up a noise, barley audible at first, gradually increasing in volume.

Trappar interference…He thought. I am sure that I calibrated this, accounting for the amount of trappar in the area.

Checking the Compac Drive that powered it, the Observer noticed that it had started to "glow". But as soon as it appeared, the green glow faded.

Momentarily distracted by the glow of the Compac Drive, the Observer, quickly regaining his composure, and looking back through the scope, noticed the girl shift, ever so slightly in her seat.

Taking a deep breath, and preparing for the possibility of a long wait, the Observer noticed the smell… a new aroma.

Bitter smelling, almost like…

"Ahem…"

Surprised by the sound, the observer quickly turned, wondering who could have possibly snuck up on him so silently.

"…Care for some tea?"

* * *

"So, she is the girl, right! The girl Adrock told me about once. The one the diggers found in that trappar mine? The girl dug out of the Scab Coral?" 

Holland, his mind racing, was unsure about how to answer the Master Instructors question.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Marcus said, still leaning on his desk, arms crossed; stern expression beginning to form on his face.

Holland, mustering up as much courage as he could, and with a serious expression on his face, slowly stood, and looking directly at the Master Instructor, asked.

"How much did Adrock tell you?"

"Enough to know, that despite her appearance, she has the mind of a six year old."

Holland's eyes widened, clearly taken aback by the answer.

"A six year old with an LFO, granted… No wait, the LFO! The Nirvash! A six year old with a weapon that has enough destructive force to say…."

He paused, thinking.

"I don't know? Level, about…oh, lets say for the sake of argument...five to ten square miles worth of real estate. Am I right!" Marcus said.

It wasn't a question.

"The Seventh Swell." Holland said, quietly, almost reverently.

Noticing the far away look in Holland's eyes, The Master Instructor continued.

"The Seventh Swell…Summer of Love…Fancy terms! At the cost of a great man, who some are calling a hero." Marcus said.

Leaning up, and picking the picture up off the desk were he had sat it…the photo of himself and Adrock Thurston…and placing it back on the wall, the Master Instructor walked over to the window of his office, looking out to were Eureka was seated, patiently waiting, her hands folded neatly across her lap.

"But to me he was just…" Marcus began.

In all the time knowing this man, his Instructor…Teacher…Mentor… Holland noticed a look in his eyes. A look he didn't think that this Man, the only Man the Academy students truly feared…

…No, not feared… respected…

…Capable of.

Loneliness…Sadness…Loss.

"To me he was simply…. just a friend."

As if on cue, Eureka shifted in her seat. Subtly throwing her shoulders back, putting her chin slightly forward.

…Standing by.

His eyes narrowing, the Instructor in him, always watching, saw the small personal "epiphany" Eureka had just experienced.

This should be "interesting". Marcus thought.

Looking at Eureka as if finally seeing her for the first time, the Master Instructor turned and looking Holland eye to eye, repeated…

…Smiling.

"So, what is it you want me to do again?"

* * *

**A long, hard road ahead**

Stepping out of the car Holland had used to bring her to the training hall, Eureka heard a sound she had never heard before coming from the inside of the training facility.

Sounding like a cross between a pig rooting around, and an angry dog growling, Eureka, looking back at Holland asked.

"Holland, what is that….sound?"

Holland, shutting the door of the vehicle, and walking around to stand beside an obviously confused Eureka; stopped for a second, listening, remembering the first time he had heard, "that sound".

"Oh, that… I believe Marcus must be instructing a class." Holland said, a smile forming on his lips, as he wondered what kind of painful experience the S.O.F. Academy Students were going through.

"I did not know that a human could make such a horrible sound." Eureka commented dryly.

…The way she always seemed to comment.

"Well, you will find out for yourself soon enough. Eureka." Smiling as he replied.

Glancing down at Eureka, thinking about the long hard road ahead of her, and suppressing a laugh, Holland thought of the line the Master Instructor used on many an unfortunate Academy Student, as he put them "on the deck".

…Sorry for your bad luck.

As the two of them climbed the steps, they were met by Marcus's assistant Instructor.

With the exception of a blue t-shirt, with a yellow version of the S.O.F. insignia on the left side of his chest, the words "S.O.F. Instructor" printed in big bold letters in the same color on the back; Eureka recognized the clothes as being of the same type as the Master Instructor had worn the day before.

Although built the same physically; Eureka noted that there was also something different about this man, although she could not understand what.

"Good afternoon, Sir" The Man said, snapping to and giving Holland a sharp salute.

Returning the salute, Holland replied extending his hand out. "How are you doing, Edward?"

"Fine, Holland!" Edward said grasping Holland's hand in the same manner Eureka recognized as how the Master Instructor had held hers the previous day. Looking down at Eureka, Edward continued.

"You must be…Hold on… Marcus had me repeat it a few times…Eureka." He said pronouncing it correctly. "I am the Assistant Instructor here, but you can just call me Edward."

Staring at Edward with the same blank expression, really her only expression, Eureka looked at Holland, and asked, the way only an innocent child might ask.

"Holland, is there something wrong with him?"

Holland and Edward traded puzzled looks.

"No, Eureka, why do you ask?"

In that same innocent manner Eureka said.

"Why is Edward the color of my uniform?"

It suddenly dawned on Holland.

The Uniform Skirt Jacket Eureka wore the day before….

…The one Eureka had on now.

…The Black one.

Edward burst out laughing.

Holland, turning about five shades of red and wishing that he was anywhere else except where he was right now replied. "Uh…Eureka, he was born that way." He said rolling his eyes, putting his hand up to his forehead.

"Born? What is…Born…?" Eureka asked again, standing there, with a puzzled look on her face, mouth turned down, frowning.

Holland, trying unsuccessfully to regain his composure, eyes pleading with Edward, a …help me out here…look all over his face.

Edward, tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard, stopped, and catching his breath said. "It's alright! Marcus told me she might react this way."

Then, looking down at Eureka, He said. "I came out of my mothers' womb this color, Eureka."

"Mothers'…womb..?" Same puzzled look.

"Don't you have a mother?" Edward asked.

Hearing Edward laughing, some of the Academy Students had gathered at the entrance, to see what the commotion was all about.

Holland looked up at the sudden crowd of on lookers, suddenly feeling very protective of Eureka.

"Edward! Are you trying to pick a date with her or something?"

Eureka, Holland and Edward looked up to see the Master Instructor heading out the entrance, and glancing around at the group of Students, Marcus, speaking in a voice so loud it hurt Eureka's ears said.

"Stop gawking! You all look like you have never seen a girl before!"

Turning his head toward Edward, and smiling at Holland and Eureka so that the Students couldn't see, Marcus said "Edward, hit it!"

Not missing a beat Edward began counting backwards from ten.

"10…9…8… You all had better get motivated!"

The result was instantaneous, the Academy Students, a sudden look of dread coming over them quickly returned inside.

Marcus, smiling at Eureka and Holland, stepped next to Edward and talking directly into his ear as Edward continued the count down, said. "I'll take care of this, just make sure you drop'em for about twenty or thirty, of you know, the worlds easiest push-ups!"

Nodding his head in agreement Edward continued counting. "5…4…Too Slow, everyone drop, on your faces. We are about to do the worlds easiest push-ups…Everyone…Up position!" Looking back at Eureka with a maniacal smile, Edward disappeared into the hall.

…"Down."…Edwards commanded.

Remembering Edwards "Worlds Easiest Push-ups", Holland's shoulders and chest began to hurt.

…Pause…

…"Up" ….

The sound of the Students voices counting in unison, echoed outside the training hall.

"One...!"

"Sorry about that Holland." Marcus said.

"Two..!"

"Not a problem." Holland replied.

"Three…!

"And how are you doing today, Eureka?"

"Four..!"

"What is a ….Womb?"

"Five…!"

Sorry for your bad luck…Thought Holland, gently petting Eureka on the head.

* * *

**Starting to Learn**

Entering the training hall, Eureka noticed, no, actually felt the energy in the air. Glancing around, she observed the current Academy, about twenty Students, all in what Edward had called the "Up" position.

"You had better stay up!" Edward was yelling, in a voice although loud, did not come close to the intensity of the Master Instructors.

"Go ahead and quit, I don't give a care!" Edward said; himself in the up position.

What number were they on…Holland thought, remembering many a time holding the world's easiest push-ups in the …"Up"…position.

However, there was a method to all the madness.

Marcus, leaving Eureka and Holland standing by the entrance to his office, walked among the Students, encouraging some, berating others.

"This is easy." Marcus began.

"Imagine yourself strapped into an LFO, pulling a few "G's", coming "off a Lip", or a high speed "Cutback", even before engaging your target!"

Marcus glanced at Edward, and nodding his head in an approving manner, gave the sign for the "Object lesson" to be over.

Not the first. Certainly… Not the last.

"Everyone…Feet…!" Edward shouted.

As one body, the Students got to their feet.

"Now, what were we doing before being interrupted?" Marcus said sarcastically, looking Holland's and Eureka's way.

Holland smiled, grinning ear to ear, knowing that the Master Instructor was about to give a "Demonstration".

Eureka, as usual, just stared.

Tough crowd… Marcus thought looking at her.

Looking around at the class, eyes searching, Marcus suddenly pointed at one of the students.

"You! Yeah you! Don't try acting like there is someone behind you."

Everyone laughed, relieved to not be the one picked.

"Alright, now as I was saying before our guest arrived, we have gotten past the basics of escaping a grab." The Master Instructor began.

Marcus directed the student to grab his left wrist. As soon as the student gripped, Marcus slightly pivoted off his foot closest to the student…his left foot…and opening his hand, extending his fingers, took the thumb of the gripped hand to the opposite…right…shoulder; easily breaking the students grip.

"Swatting the Fly" Holland recalled.

"But of course no one attacks that way…" Marcus said with a big smile.

"It is a basic technique. But it teaches you to move off your center line."

Looking around the room, checking to see if the students were getting it, he continued.

"Ok, let's move on!"

Again directing the student to grasp his left wrist, Marcus did the same move, only this time, with his other free hand…his right…breaking the grip; just as his left hand was coming up next to his right ear.

Then chambering his left arm; brought his right hand alongside his head, next to his right ear.

The Students laughed, as Marcus pretended to smooth his nonexistent hair.

"Fix the Hair…." Holland said out loud to himself.

"What, Holland?" Eureka, not taking her eyes off the Master Instructor asked.

"Just watch, Eureka"

"Again, basic move." The Master Instructor paused, letting his words sink in.

"Any questions before we move on?"

Having always been on the receiving end of one of the Master Instructors techniques, never observing; Holland finally understood why Marcus had the respect of everyone in the S.O.F.

The Master Instructor taught from his…Heart.

One of the students spoke up. "I have a question."

"Yes!" Marcus roared, his voice reverberating through the hall. "I'll answer it if I can!"

"Well…" The student began. "If no one attacks this way, then why do we have to learn it?"

Holland and Edward, both with devilish grins on their faces, traded knowing looks.

Looking hard at the student who had asked the question, Marcus bellowed out.

"Well you asked it, so come here!"

The students', who asked the question, face dropped. Everyone knew that if you asked a question the Master Instructor would use you to answer it.

"Now get in a good fighting stance."

The student, looking down at his feet…

"You remember how too. Right! Good grief!" Marcus roared.

…got himself into somewhat of a good stance. Left foot forward, right leg back, hands up, fist balled.

"It's about time!"

Beads of sweat forming on his forehead, the student stood there, waiting.

Quickly glancing over towards Eureka, and noticing the intenseness of her look; the Master Instructor smiled on the inside.

Eureka, her eyes wide, silently watched.

…Taking it all in…

…So many blank pages to fill.

Focusing his attention back on the student, Marcus thought to himself.

Good girl, she is already…Learning.

* * *

The Lt. Colonel came into the room. 

"Attention on deck!"

Everyone, with the exception of one of the assembled men, snapped to.

Ignoring the others, the Lt. Colonel strode up to the "one exception".

His face calm, icy blue eyes full of wrath, Lt Colonel Dewey Novak spoke.

"So, this is how he was found."

"Yes sir!" One of the men quickly replied.

Mouth gagged, hands and feet expertly tied behind his back, wearing nothing but a white t-shirt, and boxers, eyes pleading for mercy.

The Observer laid there helpless before the Lt Colonel.

"His…Equipment?"

"Gone sir! Except for this."

One of the men in the room stepped forward, handing Dewey the Compac Drive used to power the Observers sonic receiver.

"What is this, substance?"

Dewey, slowly bringing the open end of the drive up to his nose, smelled the green leafy residue contained inside.

"Tea?!"

…Silence.

Tossing the Compac drive on top of the bound Observer, muscles in his jaw tensing, Dewey turned, and motioning for his adjutant, strode out of the room.

"It is painfully obvious that someone else has an interest in 'It'."

"You mean the girl?" The Adjutant cautiously asked.

Dewey stopped in his tracks.

Looking at the Adjutant, his eyes narrowing…

"She is an Abomination to this world!" Dewey said venomously.

"Now bring me the one responsible for this, and do not let me down!"

* * *

Marcus pointed to his own chin. Then slowly let his hands fall to his sides, dropping his gaze down. 

…His brown eyes empty, void of all emotion, unfeeling…

Like Eureka's…

Eureka noticed how the Master Instructor just stood there, totally open…

…Vulnerable.

Like Me. She thought.

The student, blinking, not sure what to do, nervously looked around the room.

"Hit Him!" Holland yelled, at the top of his lungs.

It was over before it even started.

The student, startled by Holland's shout, moved to punch Marcus in the face with his right hand.

Eureka inhaled…

…And in her mind started…

…Writing…

The Master Instructor moved slightly off the line to his left and towards the student, redirecting the punch at his face to his right with his left hand.

…Unseen Hands moving across the pages of her mind….

Swatting the fly…

…trying hard to copy down all that she saw...

Then bringing his right hand up along side the student's arm, now parallel to the deck, knuckles facing out, fingers extended.

Fixing the Hair…

…scribbling as fast as she could…

Turning his right hand over, Marcus captured the wrist of the student…bringing his left hand over the top of the students outstretched arm…and smashing lightly against the chin of the student…turning his head…his right hand with the captured wrist meeting his left, forming a "Figure Four" with the captured wrist, and his left arm…

…putting down every last detail…

Along with the students arm and with his left hand grasping his own wrist, Marcus pirouetted right in front of the student, captured arm going back behind his head and down.

…as accurate as possible…

The student flipped head over heels and after the student had hit the ground, the Master Instructor turned him over on his stomach; the students arm between his legs, pinning him to the ground.

…so Marcus…would, 'smile'.

Looking directly into Eureka's eyes, pleased with her attentiveness; Marcus made 'That sound' Eureka first heard from outside the hall.

The Academy Students, laughing at the sound the Master Instructor made and amazed at the quickness of the technique, applauded.

Looking at each other Holland and Edward said in unison:

"Sorry for your bad luck!"

It was over in the blink of an eye.

The Master Instructor Smiled.

…Eureka exhaled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Eureka Seven: Blank Pages**

Fan Fiction by Dan

All places, characters, references copyright 2005/2006 Bones Studios

**Chapter Two**

**Taking Root**

"Yawn…" The Master instructor looked down at his watch.

0500…

Why has it always been a tradition in the military for things to have to start so early in the morning Marcus thought, standing just inside the entrance of the training hall, watching as the sun slowly rose, bathing the surrounding buildings in a soft yellow glow, the sound of the Academy students singing "Jodie's", as they ran in formation, echoing through the court yard.

Stretching, his shoulders popping, a result of being thrown years before by careless, countless Masters of various fighting arts; He recounted the events from yesterday.

How his newest student, the one "Born" from the earth …at least that's how he choose to explain it to her…received her first lesson.

The girl, born from the Scab Coral he thought shaking his head in quiet disbelief.

If you could say that being dug out of a pillar of coral could be considered being born. But the answer Marcus gave seemed to satisfy Eureka, for now. At least she didn't ask about the birds and the bees…Yet.

He laughed out loud at the thought of whoever would have to give "That" talk.

Still, she really does pick up on things rather quickly; Marcus wondered, continuing to ponder the events that had transpired the day before.

After his impromptu demonstration, and dismissing the Academy for the day, Marcus walked up to Holland and Eureka; still standing by the entrance to his office.

"As sharp as ever, I see." Holland remarked, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Thanks, but actually I thought the student took the fall quite well, considering." Marcus commented.

Looking down at Eureka, the Instructor in Marcus asked.

"Eureka, tell me… what did you… see?"

Eureka, face unreadable, looked into the Master Instructors eyes.

Eyes…piercing; searching through the pages of her thoughts…

"What…did…I…see?" Unable to convey the thoughts so quickly written on the blank pages of her mind; Eureka, furrowing her brow, eyes softening for just a bit, appeared…

…Vulnerable.

"Show me!" Marcus told her, a sudden fierceness in his tone.

With no warning, Marcus, moving with the swiftness of years of practiced experience; dropping his hips down level with Eureka's, his eyes level with hers, threw a punch…full speed with his right hand…right at Eureka's face…

…Make him smile.

…moving with the same ease, just as how she had observed the Master Instructor handling the unfortunate student; Eureka…pages turning in her head…slightly stepping to the left; intercepted the punch aimed at her face with her left hand, and redirecting it slightly above her right shoulder…much to the Master Instructors surprise…straight into the path of Holland's midsection, who just so happened was standing a little bit too close behind her.

Sorry for your bad luck, Holland; Marcus thought, his fist catching him, full force, right in the stomach.

Totally taken off guard by the Master Instructors attack, Holland was unprepared. Blue eyes widening at the shock of the impact; Holland instantly doubled over.

"You..reeek..ah?" Holland gasped, as he hit the floor, the wind knocked out of him.

Edward, hearing the dull thud of the strike, came running over from where he was standing to help Holland. "Are you ok?"

Eureka, clearly shocked, looked down at Holland, then up at Marcus who was smiling and laughing; and noticed the happiness in Marcus's expression….

…a look she so desperately craved, although unsure why.

…I made him…Smile.

Unnoticed to anyone in the hall, something small took root right then in Eureka's heart. A seed…Planted already by the Father...a seed that in the years to come would grow…All it needed was the right person to care for it…

…The Son.

Honk…Honk…

Recovering his thoughts, Marcus, putting on his black ball cap; looked down again at his watch, and noting the time went outside where Edward had just driven up in a military type off-road vehicle.

0545…

Marcus, hopping inside the off-road vehicle, wondered what today would bring.

Together the two Instructors headed out to the training site.

* * *

**Brand New Day**

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

Eureka awoke, and leaning over towards the nightstand pushed the snooze button on the alarm clock.

0500…

Getting up, wiping the sleep from her lavender eyes, and sliding out of bed finding her slippers in the dimly lit room exactly where she had placed them the night before; Eureka thought about what had happened in the training hall the previous day as she walked into the bathroom…The image of Holland rolling around on the floor gasping for air…Marcus laughing…

Smiling at her…

…I made him smile.

Staring at her image in the still dark bathroom mirror, remembering how the Master Instructor looked at her; Eureka suddenly noticed a little color on her pale cheeks…

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

0504…

…looking closer she realized; it was only the light reflecting off the mirror from the red L.E.D. numbers on the clock.

Switching the light on in the bathroom and going back turning the alarm clock off, Eureka proceeded to begin the day.

Making her bed, and walking over to the closet; she opened it and pulled out another set of the only clothes she always ever wore…the black uniform skirt jacket.

Laying the uniform out on the bed, along with matching spandex shorts, underwear, and the thigh holster…Marcus said she would need it later for some reason…Eureka, taking off her sleep shirt and folding it neatly and placing it on her vanity, went into the bathroom to shower.

Leaning against the wall of the shower, letting the warm water cascade down her body; Eureka wondered what sort of words would be written on the pages of her mind today.

Getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her; she brushed her teeth, finished drying her hair and after combing it down, placed two gold hair clips in it to prevent her unruly bangs from getting in her face.

Going back over to the edge of the bed, she began getting dressed; underwear first, spandex shorts, then the uniform skirt jacket, making sure all the buttons were buttoned down. Strapping the holster around her left thigh, Eureka sat down by the edge of the bed and slipping on her boots glanced at the clock.

0545…

Knock…Knock.

"Eureka, you ready?" came Holland's voice from the other side of the door.

Remembering a phrase from two days before, Eureka replied.

"Stand by."

Hanging the bath towel over the door to the walk-in shower to dry, and checking one last time to make sure everything was in its place; Eureka went and opened the door.

What sort of words will I write down today…Eureka wondered again, closing the door behind her.

Walking with Holland outside the barracks and getting in the car, Holland and Eureka began the long drive to the training site.

* * *

Unseen, the old man, setting cross legged on a hand made, what used to be called Persian Rug, raised one of his eyebrows, enjoying the warmth of the rising sun. 

Hearing the car door shut, he slowly turned his attention towards the vehicle where the girl had just got in.

Watching as the car carrying Eureka sped off to the training site, the old man turned his attention back to the sun as it rose slowly in the sky.

Smiling, as he sipped on the freshly brewed tea, the old man welcomed the beginning of a brand new day.

* * *

**Asking Questions**

Marcus and Edward stood leaning against the outside of the off-road vehicle. It had taken about an hour and a half for them to get to this particular training site, isolated as it was from the normal training areas of the S.O.F. Base.

Marcus glancing at his watch wondered if Holland had enough foresight to draw an off-road capable car…similar to the one that had transported him and Edward to this old airfield…from the base motor pool.

Eureka and Holland were late.

Parked next to the vehicle that Marcus and Edward had driven to get there, shining in the early morning sun on the tarmac of the abandoned S.O.F. airstrip, sat two other "vehicles". At least, not vehicles as one would say in the normal sense.

Delivered by a heavy-lifter capable trappar transport a little after Marcus and Edward arrived, the two LFO's, in the 'Land Mode' configuration…their front two 'legs' facing down the runway, poised, ready for takeoff, cockpit's open…patiently awaited for the input from the hands, feet and…emotions… of the ones who piloted them.

Edward, taking a drag from a cigarette and exhaling, the smoke drifting slowly up into the sky, broke the silence of the tranquil setting by asking the Master Instructor a question that had been on his mind since seeing Eureka direct the punch Marcus had thrown, into the stomach of the hapless Holland, knocking the air from his lungs.

"So, Marcus… what would you have done, had Eureka not blocked your punch…I mean, man, I have never seen you move that quickly before!"

Marcus, ignoring the question watched as the smoke from Edwards's cigarette drifted, agonizingly slow, up into the air.

"What a horrible wave flow…"

"You didn't answer my question…" Edward began.

"I don't really know…" Marcus shot back. "…Gee Eureka… Sorry for you bad luck; smashing your face like that…"

"Get real…I know you; you wouldn't have done that without an understanding of how she might react."

"Well that is not entirely untrue…" Marcus, hearing the sound of an approaching car said. "If what I gathered from the little that Adrock let me in on…"

Looking closer, he recognized it as being the same car Holland had brought Eureka the other day to the training hall in.

"…then today should be…" Marcus paused; thinking for a good word to use.

"…'entertaining' to say the least…"

Looking at the cigarette hanging from Edwards's mouth, and grinning at him Marcus thought to add…

"If I were you, I would probably take that cigarette out of your mouth before you make Eureka think you are on fire from the inside, or something crazy like that…"

"Good idea, I don't feel like having to have to explain to her that smoking is really a bad thing for you to do…"

Still grinning at his friend, Marcus a questioning tone in his voice said. "Then why do you smoke?"

"So…Funny…" Edward responded, taking a final drag, before throwing the cigarette on the ground, stepping on it; then slowly exhaling, the smoke hanging in the air in front of the two Instructors.

"What a horrible wave flow…" Marcus repeated, as the car carrying Holland and Eureka pulled up next to the off-road vehicle.

* * *

Holland, silently cursing himself for not requesting an off-road transport, looked down at his watch. 

Eureka and he were late.

A little while before, Eureka, sensing something, and looking out the window on her side of the car, noticed flying through the air one of the big LFO transports she had seen before on the large S.O.F. Base.

The Nirvash was in there, and that kid was not alone, another was in there with him…

…One Eureka did not know of…

Holland seeing the Heavy-lifter, wondered what the Master Instructor had in mind coming out here, near the old long since abandoned test area.

Swerving, avoiding yet another crater sized pot hole; he recalled that the trappar was out here on this side of the base very thin; if non-existent, knowing this from his and Charles exploring the base for places to ref on the weekend liberty away from the Academy.

Seeing the old air traffic control tower growing in the distance, Holland realized that he was getting close, and seeing tracks from Marcus and Edward's vehicle started looking for an entrance to the airfield.

"Look Holland, the Nirvash." Eureka said, about as dryly as she always did.

"Yeah Eureka, I see it…" Holland replied.

Finding an entrance to the area close to the flight line, Holland drove the car up next to were he saw Marcus and Edward leaning against the kind of vehicle more suited to the drive over the old worn out stretch of road that he had been driving on for the past two hours.

Eureka, noticing Edward throwing something on the ground, and seeing smoke coming out of his mouth, turned her head towards Holland, eyes wide, asking, so innocently…

"Holland, is there something wrong with Edward?"

Bringing the car to a stop, placing it in park, and turning off the ignition, Holland, opening the door to his side, and leaning over to Eureka, his sky blue eyes looking into those big, innocent, lavender ones, said…

…pleading with her…

"Please…Don't ask…"

Eureka, her eyebrows coming together, mouth turned down, frowned…

* * *

**One Ring, To Bind Them…**

The Lieutenant Colonel stood, hands behind his back, looking out through the enormous plate glass window that dominated one side of his office…Contemplating…thinking of the abomination, as he had called it; that "thing" excavated out of a chunk of Scab Coral…

…Eureka…

…My Pawn…

…My Vindication…

…My hope of redeeming this planet…

Seeing the reflection of the doors to his office silently sliding open in the window; Dewey slowly turned around to find his adjutant along with another man…who was wearing the white lab coat of a scientist…carrying a medium sized box, the type of which one would normally find in a fancy jewelry store, waiting for the Lieutenant Colonel to acknowledge their presence.

Putting aside his thoughts of "Redemption" for a moment; Dewey, motioning for the two men to enter, and sitting down at his desk asked…

"Is it complete?"

"Yes, all in accordance to your instructions..." The man in the white lab coat said, walking up, setting the dark purple velvet covered box on Dewey's desk, opening it…an eerie red glow emanating from what was contained inside.

Looking down at the device, it reminded Dewey of a line from the story of one of the ancient books that he kept in his private collection.

Continuing, the Scientist said. "…we initially had some problems at first, but I think the program should operate just as you requested."

His adjutant, seeing an almost rapturous expression on his superiors face, cautiously spoke up.

"Sir, are you sure you can convince him to give it to her?"

The Lieutenant Colonel; a small thin smile crossing his lips, his face suddenly returning to a quiet look of contemplation, and standing up from his desk answered.

"Oh, I am quite sure that I can convince my younger brother to do what I ask of him."

Reverently picking up the gold plated ring…shaped more like a collar, one that in times past would have been placed around a prisoner's neck…his eyes looking, momentarily into some unforeseeable place neither of the men could possibly comprehend...

…Looking…

…into…

…The Zone.

As if waking from some long forgotten dream, the Lieutenant Colonel, turned around and gazing out the window, looked across the landscape towards the area where the "girl" was about to begin her training…

…My pawn…

…My Vindication…

…and remembering the line from the story contained in the old, ancient book, said out loud.

"…One Ring to rule them all."

* * *

**Practical Jokers**

As soon as Holland had pulled up in the car, next to where the two Instructors were standing, Marcus, in a very gentlemanly manner, opened the door for Eureka, extending his hand toward her...

"Allow me…" The Master Instructor said; a glint in his normally serious eyes.

Holland, looking over Eureka's shoulder, noticed the nonverbal clue; unable to put his finger on it, he continued to get out…

Eureka, looking at the offered hand, paused for a second, glancing at the smiling face of Marcus, then with a very serious expression; Eureka's lavender eyes locked onto Edwards face…

Edward, still leaning on the off-road vehicle; with a big toothy grin, his dark brown eyes smiling as he looked back into Eureka's, suddenly coughed…smoke shooting out his nose…

Holland, just stepping out of the car and hearing the cough, stood, looked over the roof, and seeing Edwards's comical smile…saw the smoke come out his nostrils…

Suddenly understanding the "glint" in Marcus's eyes, Holland realizing what was about to transpire and looking down at his feet, closed his eyes, bringing his left hand up to his forehead, thinking…praying…

"Please, dear God…not now..."

…too late.

Marcus, always quick on the uptake…hearing Edward cough behind him… and seeing the seriousness of Eureka's expression all of a sudden, looked into those eyes…

…those big, innocent eyes of Eureka…

…and just couldn't resist.

Turning around to face Edward, Markus, using his instructor voice, and winking mischievously at his friend, yelled…

"Edward! What have I told you about setting yourself on fire in front of people…?"

Edward, not missing a beat….

"Oh! No! Not again…Water, I need water…"

…ran around the car to where Holland was fervently praying to himself…grabbing him by the shoulders...screaming…

"Holland, help me…I'm on fire…!"

"Quick Eureka…" Marcus told her, a mock look of urgency in his eyes, trying not to burst out laughing…"…find Edward some water before he goes up in smoke…"

Gasping in shock, her eyes wide, Eureka...quickly turning around in her seat…reached into the small cooler setting on the backseat that Holland had brought, and finding a bottle of water slid out Holland's side of the car, feet first, neatly clipping Edward in the back of his knees, knocking him to the tarmac.

Marcus came running around the front of the car, standing over Edward…

"Eureka…Hurry put the fire out!" Marcus shouted, pointing at Edwards face.

Opening the water bottle, and looking up at Holland, who was standing there, clearly dumbfounded…

…Eureka, with all the sincerity in the world…

….poured the entire bottle of water on Edwards' face…

Holland, turning his face upwards towards the clear morning sky, wondered…

"What did I do to deserve this…?"

Eureka, looking down at Edward, smiling though his face was soaked, and glancing at Marcus, who was slowly turning red from trying not to laugh, then back at Holland, who seemed to be looking at something up in the sky, asked…

…so innocently…

"…Did I put the fire out…?"

Marcus and Edward lost it.

Holland, plopping back down in the front seat of the car, put his face in his hands, mentally kicking himself for not noticing the glint in the Master Instructors eyes sooner.

Eureka…unsure of why the two men were laughing…

…eyes unemotional…

…pages blank.

Just stared…

* * *

**The Ones We Loved**

"You guys are so funny…" Holland said sarcastically; reaching behind the front seat of the car, opening his daypack and pulling out a dry towel for Edward.

"Sometimes, you just need a good laugh Holland…" Edward replied, taking the towel from Holland, and wiping the water off his face. "You can't be serious all the time, remember?"

"Yes I remember…"

Holland replied, recalling the lecture given by the Master Instructor…

"…how that in the job we do, if we don't find the time to laugh, or find something other than…"

Holland paused, trying to find the right word for the work the S.O.F. was tasked with… then remembering the word he had taught Eureka...

"…fighting…that we would burn out, and our friends, and families would suffer and we would loose the ones we loved and cared about the most."

Edward, himself remembering some of the "work" the S.O.F. had required of him to perform, a sad tone in his voice, and agreeing with Holland said…

"That is so very true…"

Watching as Marcus and Eureka walked over to where the TypeZERO, and the other LFO… the Master Instructors LFO, sat…Edward, recalling painful memories of the Master Instructors past, turned, and looking the younger man in the eye, said continuing...

"…if anyone knows a thing about personal loss…"

Holland, turning his eyes back toward the face of the older man…

…The Master Instructors friend….

"…it's him."

* * *

Walking a little bit behind and to Eureka's right, the Master Instructor, watching the way she now carried herself…A bit more confidence in her step…thought about another young girl. 

She would have been about her age now…or at least the age Eureka looks…

Momentarily saddened by the thought, Marcus sighed, remembering the young girl.

…If only I had been there…

…I might have been able to have…

…Done something.

Eureka, hearing the sigh, stopped in front of the Nirvash, and turning around she saw a familiar look in the Master Instructors eyes, the look Marcus had given her the first day…

… Like how a father would look into his daughters eyes…

The look of someone who had found in Eureka a way to heal the memories of his past…

…By preparing her for the future…

If only I could have done…Something.

Slightly tilting her head to the right, her mouth turned down, Eureka, looking into those dark brown eyes suddenly saddened by things she could not even fathom...

…big lavender colored eyes looking into the Master Instructors, asked…

"Marcus…"

She said my name…The Instructor in him noted.

"…is there something wrong?"

Looking down at the pure innocence on her face, and recalling a memory of another young girl's sweet expression, Marcus, pulling his mind back into the present, and smiling at Eureka…

The young girl he had told was born from the planet.

…the Master Instructor, looking at the TypeZERO replied.

"Eureka; let me have a look at this child of yours…"

* * *

**TypeZERO**

Setting on the worn out stretch of tarmac, colored in various shades of low visibility grey, the archetype, TypeZERO, the first LFO ever discovered, the prototype for the LFO's, and KLF's to follow; waiting in vehicle mode, or "Land Mode"; approximately thirty feet in length, four wheeled, looking like a futuristic version of a drag racer, the enormous "Ref Board" mounted high above the rear axle acting as a spoiler, arms tucked behind the enormous rear tires, both cockpit's open, the two legs extending out from the front cowling, headlights dark, head tucked halfway under the "hood", the LFO sat there...

…Silently…

…Watching.

Marcus, waiting for Eureka to answer his request and taking her silence for a yes, began to climb aboard the TypeZERO.

"Wait…" Eureka said.

Walking up to the TypeZERO, Eureka, closing her eyes, put her hand on the right side just forward of the rear tire, and for what seemed like a long time, but was really only a few seconds just stood there.

Interesting…The Master Instructor thought.

Opening her eyes and turning back to Marcus, she said…

"Nirvash says it is alright for you to look around…"

…and looking back up at the TypeZERO…

"…that I should believe in you too."

"Believe in me…?"

"Yes…Marcus…that I should believe in you."

"Well now, I guess since the Type…I mean Nirvash…is saying that you should believe in me then, let's have a look." Marcus said and climbing up on top of the TypeZERO started looking into the "two" cockpits.

Checking out the copilots side first…setting down into the seat, a high performance street car type seat, complete with four harness straps…the Master Instructor, taking a quick glance at the crawlspace between the two cockpits, were the insert socket was located, noticed that there wasn't a Compac Drive inserted into the Tsurin type unit socket. Continuing his "walk around", his expert eyes checking out every last detail, and writing down notes in his mind, Marcus saw that the equipment on this side of the Nirvash was all communications and navigation oriented.

Standing up in the copilots cockpit and leaning over looking into the open pilots canopy, checking out the operators controls; Marcus saw that they had a sense of familiarity to it, as it was, almost to the tee, the same control type configuration as the one in the LFO setting directly across and to the right of the TypeZERO.

"Eureka, you said that you didn't need a Compac Drive to pilot the Nirvash, correct?"

Walking around the rear and climbing up the other side, where the pilots cockpit was, Eureka lowered herself into the same type of seat, unconsciously folding her hands on her lap, eyes staring at the half moon shaped light gray monitors.

"That's correct…I can pilot it without the need of one…" she said.

Listening to Eureka, her voice as void of emotion as always, and remembering something that Adrock had told him, Marcus speculated that her ability might have to do with the fact that Eureka was unearthed close by where the TypeZERO was discovered.

I wonder if that is the reason why she can mediate between the Nirvash and herself, the Master instructor thought.

Only one way to find out…

Getting out of the copilots seat, the Master Instructor, kneeling down between the two canopies, next to the fresh air intake, and extending his hand down to Eureka, a big grin on his face, asked.

"Eureka, do you trust me?"

"Trust…you…" Eureka, suddenly looking confused, just sat there.

"Good enough…" Marcus said, and grabbing Eureka by the hand, practically lifting her out of the pilots seat, and making sure she did not accidentally hurt herself jumping down on the old tarmac, the two of them; Marcus dragging Eureka along behind him, hand in hand, walked about twenty yards in front of the two LFO's.

The Master Instructor, looking down into the blank expression of the girls face, said enthusiastically…

"…Time for your first lesson…"

Eureka, eyes wide…

Her mind ready…

…began writing.

* * *

"2nd Lieutenant Yuki, reporting as ordered, sir!" 

Rendering a proper military salute, and sharply attired in the female class "A" uniform of the United Federation…full sleeve, service dress grey jacket and knee length skirt, and grey pumps… a rating badge indicating that she was part of the "Information Bureau"; standing at attention in the Lieutenant Colonels office, Talho Yuki awaited further instructions.

The Lieutenant Colonel stood up from his desk and giving the young officer a quick glance over, returned the salute.

Looking to be in her early twenties, her jet black hair cut short in accordance with the current U.F. grooming standards, Dewey, seeing the subtle look of fierceness behind those hazel eyes, noticed a small tattoo of a pink "X" underneath her left eye…obviously done sometime before her entry into the service he thought…well endowed, but with a small waist that even through the cut of the uniform was apparent, arms and long legs lean and muscular from maintaining a rigorous physical training schedule, the Lieutenant Colonel, looking at the young woman with a warm gentle smile that was anything but, began speaking.

"Thank you for coming over on such a short notice, Lieutenant."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Talho replied, sharply.

"Stand at ease Lieutenant…what was your first name again?" Dewey said in a tone that was although questioning had undercurrents of a less then professional manner.

Seductive…Alluring…

Just like Eve in the Garden he thought to himself looking at her remembering a passage from the most ancient of all the books he kept.

"Talho, sir."

"Please…Talho, may I call you that…relax, and have a seat." Dewey, walking around his desk, and setting on the edge motioned Talho to come over to the chair in front of him.

"Uh, I guess so sir…" she responded. Noticing the inviting look in his eyes, Talho relaxed her shoulders and took the seat offered to her by the Lieutenant Colonel.

Being just commissioned a couple of months before, and the newest member of the Information Bureau of the Special Operations Forces; Talho wanted to make a good impression as this was her first real command, and a good way to start she thought would be to prove herself to the S.O.F's Commanding Officer.

So young, and so naïve as to the ways of the world Dewey thought, seeing the eagerness to impress him in her eyes.

All he needed now was the right fruit…

"Talho, I require some information on the research of Adrock Thurston…and I need for you to…."

Dewey, searching for the correct term, paused, thinking of the "thing" that resembled a human girl…

"Yes, sir…?" Talho said curious of what the Lieutenant Colonel would ask of her.

…and smiling with his eyes, and finding the right word, replied.

"…'acquire' it for me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Eureka Seven: Blank Pages**

Fan Fiction By: Dan

All places, characters, references copyright 2005/2006 Bones Studios

**Chapter Three**

**TypeALPHA**

Holland, leaning on the front hood of the car that he had used to drive himself and Eureka up to the abandoned airfield in; mulling over what Edward had said about the Master Instructors loss, took a drink from a bottle of water he had brought with him.

Putting the cap back on, he started laughing, remembering as Eureka had poured out a similar bottle of water on Edwards face just a few minutes ago…then stopping…recalling just how sincere Eureka was as she, not knowing she was the butt of the practical joke, just stood, the same blank expression on her face, not really understanding why it was so funny as the two instructors laughed at her.

Laying the towel across the seat on the driver's side to dry and closing the door to the car, Edward walked around to the front of the vehicle and pulling out a pack of cigarettes; taking one out, and putting it between his lips, lit it using a lighter he always kept inside the front pocket of his khaki pants.

Seeing the bottle of water in Holland's hands, Edward asked in a lighthearted manner.

"You don't plan on trying to put me out again do you?"

"What do you think he is going to do out here?" Holland an impatient look on his face asked ignoring the humorous remark.

Seeing the agitated look on Holland's face Edward responded with a question.

"Are you getting angry at me and Marcus for playing a harmless joke on Eureka?"

"She doesn't under…"

"Understand, right…" Edward snapped, cutting off Holland, who was suddenly surprised by the seriousness in the normally jovial Assistant Instructors voice.

"Holland, if she can't take a little joke, how do you think she is going to react when she has to put sights on people…to shoot them without hesitation if ordered to do so…"

Taking another drag and exhaling, the smoke falling slowly to the ground, he continued, getting a faraway look in his eyes…

A look of a man living in a waking nightmare…

"…or the sound of hearing bones crunching, soldiers screaming out for their mothers or loved ones, as you grind them into the ground under the feet of those…" He paused, forcing the memories back into the dark recesses of his mind and gesturing, cigarette in hand at the two LFO's…

"…Things."

Holland, looking over at the LFO, the TypeZERO, saw Eureka walk up to it, put her hand on it as if she was conversing with the archetype contained inside, and after a few seconds turned saying something to the Master Instructor, then she turned, looking up at the LFO.

Like she was really talking to it he thought.

As if it was really…Alive.

Holland, sighed… then inhaling; suddenly choking on the second hand smoke from Edwards cigarette noticed that there was no wind, no breeze, not even the presence of trappar, and speaking with a hint of annoyance in his voice, said…

"I still don't understand why we had to come out here; there isn't enough of a wave flow in this place to even take off…"

"I asked him the same thing…" Edward shrugging his shoulders replied. "…said that he wanted to see how her driving skills were. I don't think he was planning on getting some air today and besides…" Edward motioning down the long runway recalling what Marcus had told him on the way to the airfield.

"… He seemed eager to want to test the speed of the TypeALPHA against the TypeZERO, so I guess he figured this would be the best place to do it."

"Type…ALPHA..?"

"You must have really been upset at us Holland. I am surprised that you haven't noticed the other LFO setting out there."

Holland cutting his eyes and turning his head towards the rear of the LFO next to the TypeZERO, finally realized that what he was looking at wasn't a Terminus type, the type he was familiar with, the model he piloted.

His blue eyes widening he noticed this was something else, although it had a strange familiarity to the TypeZERO…the same in a way…but different.

The TypeALPHA…

Excavated in the same vein of Scab Coral as the first archetype, this was the second in a long line of phantom units discovered in an area known as FAC-51. Molded as it was from the TypeZERO…in so much detail that in the old, ancient military vernacular it would have been referred to as the "sister ship" to the TypeZERO…and using the first letter in the phonetic alphabet, still spoken by soldiers, and airmen for a millennia, it was officially classified as the "Alpha".

Painted in the same dull, low visibility grey as the TypeZERO and very similar in appearances…at least to an outsider's perspective… the outer shell almost the same except were the Nirvash had two cockpits, a uniqueness only attributed to the TypeZERO; the TypeALPHA had an external "Hard Point" situated where the copilots cockpit on the Nirvash was located; a place to mount various weapons that man, in his infinite wisdom, continued producing to try and wipe each other out with.

Holland, ever the ref-boarder…looking at the "Hobie Tri-fin" class longboard mounted in the same configuration as the TypeZERO…acting as an air spoiler…noticed even at this distance, something he had not seen on an LFO's ref board, or any commercially available custom made board available.

The edges of the board had a wavy side cut, with seven contact points.

"What is up with the ref board...?" Holland a look of genuine curiosity turned and looked at Edward. "I don't think I have ever seen anything like that before."

"Magne-Traction I think he called it. I am not sure where he said he saw the design, but you are right, there is not another ref board on this planet that compares to it, at least that is what I was told by Marcus."

Edward, laughing on the inside at a more pleasant memory; and looking over at the TypeZERO saw Marcus getting out of the copilots side of the Nirvash.

"You should have been there at the old mans shop, I don't think I have ever met any one who could yell louder then Marcus…Man, that Axel can get quite upset…"

"Really…Wow, what were they yelling about?" Holland said trying his hardest to imagine the man who would be brave enough to challenge the Master Instructor.

"Marcus was saying that because of this design, should the outer two contact points lose grip then the inner contact points could take over, allowing better control and edge hold, even on thin layers of trappar… Anyway, Axel , because it was just "one" board, got all bent out of shape saying that he would have to redesign some of his forming tools…"

Edward laughing; and looking back at the TypeZERO continued. "Yeah it was quite a battle of wills, but Marcus won out, eventu…"

Edward stopped, mouth suddenly agape. "…What is he thinking?"

Holland; turning back towards the Nirvash to see what had caused Edward to suddenly stop in mid-sentence, saw Marcus pulling Eureka straight up out of the pilots cockpit, then jumping off the front disappearing between the two legs. Eureka was standing there for a moment, and then jumping off herself…

"What is going on Edward, what is Marcus doing…?"

…the two of them, Marcus holding Eureka's hand, walking…in what the Master Instructor would have called "a most expeditious manner"…about twenty to twenty-five yards in front of the two LFO's, stopping.

Holland, looking back at Edward, who was quite confused himself, then glancing back over at where the girl and the Master Instructor stood; Marcus apparently explaining something to Eureka, the two of them turning, facing down the long runway…

Edward, disbelief in his voice, dropping his cigarette, slowly said.

"He's teaching her how to read the waves…"

The Waves…

Inhaling at the sight of seeing Eureka and Marcus standing very quiet together, then grasping each others hands, lifting the ones still at their sides to the sky, Holland noticed...

The smoke hanging around him and Edward …was gone.

Quickly looking out over to the right and behind the off-road vehicle; on a pole buried in the ground at the edge of the runway, he saw the old worn out wind sock slowly start swinging, and looking up into the sky the ref boarder in him saw something quite surprising…

"Edward do you feel…" He began to say, but Edward was already running towards the old airport control tower…a portable transmitter/receiver in hand…and kicking down the door quickly disappeared inside.

Knowing what was coming, and glancing back at Eureka and the Master Instructor, still standing, hands in the air; Holland took off, sprinting towards the control tower where Edward had gone to get a better look at the approaching huge wave of trappar.

Crashing through the door and climbing up the stairs, Holland could have sworn that he saw the inside of the off-road vehicle begin to glow, an ethereal green glow…

The Compac Drive…responding to the emotions of the girl began glowing, getting brighter, white letters forming…then slowly fading in…

…scrolling from top to bottom…

…E…

…U…

…R…

…E…

…K…

…A…

* * *

**Waking up**

"Now like this…" Marcus said to Eureka.

Eureka stood looking up at the Master Instructor, who was explaining what they were about to do.

This should be easy for her the Master Instructor assumed, thinking to himself as he was describing the process of being able to "Read" how the trappar waves flowed through the sea of air on the planet.

Choosing this particular location in advance knowing that the trappar flow here was weak, Marcus figured that it should be an easy first read for even the most novice "plank cutter".

However…As the Master Instructor would soon realize…You know what happens when you "Assume"…

"…I want you to hold my hand, and just follow my lead…"

"Follow…my…lead…?" asked Eureka.

"Just…do, what I do…" The Master Instructor said reaching over and taking the hand of the girl…

"…Like this…."

…and raising his other hand palm up to the sky, turning his face down the runway, looked up into the air, closing his eyes…

"…Try raising your hand like this to the sky…"

…her mind recording every minute detail, Eureka, pausing for a moment…

"…Try it…" Marcus said glancing down at her.

…glanced at her hand being held by the Master Instructors, and bringing her other hand up in front of her, opening and closing it…a look of uncertainty on her face…

"…Hurry…"

…and following the Master Instructors lead closed her eyes and lifted her hand to the heavens.

Seeing that Eureka had understood what he was showing her, Marcus hand in the air, turned his face back to the sky and closed his eyes…concentrating.

Listening…

"Marcus, can you really see how the waves will flow through the air by doing this?" asked Eureka, voice flat. Like always.

"Be quiet…just breath…in through the nose out through the mouth, deep and complete…listen to the waves…" Marcus said to her.

Believe in him.

…Slowly inhaling, filling her lungs full of air, and focusing on the sky above…

Strange emotions began welling up inside her, throwing a small pebble into the sea of trappar…

…Eureka began to listen to the waves…

Splashing, a small hole forming in the sea of consciousness….

…the Master Instructor; feeling the sudden change in the surrounding air…

Rippling, slowly at first, expanding…

…felt a tingle run up his spine…

Growing, building up momentum…

…and remembering something Adrock had theorized…

An unstoppable wave…

…about the girl; born from the Scab Coral...

The Planet responding to her call…

…suddenly recalled a phrase Adrock had used once while staring into the drive he created…

Calling out to the girl; as if the Planet itself was waking up from…dreaming.

…time for The Bus to leave.

Eureka and Marcus, their eyes snapping open; looking into each others face…at the exact same moment…said as one:

"…They're here...!"

* * *

**Countdown**

Letting go of Eureka's hand, Marcus turned and began to sprint back to his LFO, the TypeALPHA.

Eureka, noticing Marcus had let go of her hand, just stood there still trying to figure out the sudden flood of emotions that she felt.

Holland, flying through the door at the top of the old air traffic control tower, and seeing the approaching wave, gasped in awe.

Edward, already in the traffic control tower was already trying to get the transmitter/receiver on the right frequency, and began marking time on his watch, preparing to give Marcus approximate readings on the approaching trappar wave.

Stopping, realizing Eureka was just standing there; the Master Instructor, turning and in a voice that could wake up the dead roared at Eureka.

"Don't just stand there…MOVE!!"

Holland and Edward, seeing Eureka just standing there and Marcus turning around, his voice resoundingly clear even up in the tower, inwardly flinched at the sound of his command.

Eureka, snapping out of her bewildered state by the shout began running toward the Nirvash.

"Hurry up or we are going to miss it…!" The Master Instructor said as Eureka ran up next to him.

Getting ahead of her, Marcus, jumping on the left leading foot of the TypeALPHA, and in two leaps, throwing himself into the cockpit and hitting the big red power button, brought the LFO online. Sealing the cockpit and leaving it in clear mode for now, Marcus glanced over to see Eureka disappearing into the cockpit of the TypeZERO.

Plugging in his head set and hitting the music player in one motion…Bringing up the song Koitsu, by Riow Arai; giving himself over to the hypnotic beat…and keying the talk button on the right HOTAS (Hand on Throttle and Stick) asked for a communication check with Edward.

"Edward…Alpha…Coms check…."

"Loud and clear Alpha on TAC two…" Edwards voice came over the net, displayed on the now lit up half moon control screens as a box with the words "Radio Only" showing.

"Alright that is what I am talking about…Eureka, you online yet?" Marcus, excitement in his normally calm voice asked looking back over at the Nirvash.

Eureka, face suddenly coming up on the center console of the TypeALPHA's control panel, acknowledged in a calm clear voice…

"Yes…I am ready to…follow your…lead…"

Well she certainly doesn't have to worry about getting too emotional Marcus thought responding…

"Good answer! Now hit it or we won't be able to catch the crest in time…"

Looking at the approaching wave from the tower, and still marking time, Edward hitting the talk button began calling out the approximate seconds….

"…Ninety-five…"

"They had better get a move on or they won't be able to catch it in time…" Holland said as the approaching wave, picking up speed, was bearing down on the end of the runway.

"….Ninety…"

"Go…" The Master Instructor yelled, mashing the throttle pedal all the way to floor.

Compac Drive glowing green, the TypeALPHA; tires screeching, smoke coming out from behind, the LFO fishtailing as the rubber finally found traction on the tarmac, took off shooting down the runway.

"…Eighty-five…"

Looking in the rearview mirror on the upper right side of the canopy, Marcus saw a replay of the same scene as Eureka, following suit, gunned the TypeZERO and quickly got underway chasing after him.

Eureka, quickly shifting through the gears, her heart pounding as the Nirvash responded to her touch, fell in a little to the left and slightly behind the TypeALPHA. Suddenly the Master Instructors face showed up in the middle of the Nirvash's control panel, now shades of black, red and orange as apposed to the light grey of being powered down.

"…Eighty…"

"Ok Eureka…" Marcus, his voice back under control, began talking. "…race you to the end of the runway…try and keep up…" Then winking at her said. "…If you can!"

The TypeALPHA, speed increasing, cut all the way over to the left side of the runway.

"…Seventy-five…"

Eureka, being jolted with every bump, pot hole and crack on the old runway surface, her mind, a whirlwind of activity…

…writing furiously…

…fighting to keep pace with everything going on around her…

…silently goaded the TypeZERO to match the acceleration with the TypeALPHA, which was slowly pulling away.

"…Seventy…"

As if hearing her thoughts, the Nirvash responded, pushing Eureka down into the seat; quickly accelerating, getting directly behind the TypeALPHA. Drafting, letting Marcus cut a hole in the wind in front of the TypeZERO….Eureka paused, waiting for an opening…Then…

"…Sixty-five…"

"She's going to overtake him!" Holland a bewildered look on his face yelped, looking over at where Edward, holding his watch up in front of his face, looking at both it and the wave, continued marking off time…

"…Sixty…"

Hearing a proximity warning in his headset, Marcus looked over his right shoulder in time to see the Nirvash jet right past him, speed gradually increasing, leaving the TypeALPHA behind.

"…Fifty-five…"

Eureka, eyes focused, mouth set in a straight line, saw the end of the runway approaching and began coaxing the throttle pedal up slowing down, and turning both the HOTAS to the right, put the break pedal to the floor causing the Nirvash to spin…

"…Fifty…"

…dangerously close to the end of the runway…

"Eureka!" Holland shouted seeing that the TypeZERO, apparently loosing control, was going to fly off the end of the runway.

Simultaneously firing the back boosters for a five second burn, Eureka; essentially power breaking, brought the Nirvash to a halt, right at the end of the runway.

"…Forty-five…"

Marcus watched, as Eureka, firing her rockets at the last possible moment, realized that what he had read in the reports from his source at Tresor were true, and then some.

The Master Instructor seeing the end of the runway fast approaching thought that if she could do it then…

"…Forty…"

…So could he.

The Compac Drive, mediating the thoughts, feeling and emotions of the pilot and feeding the information to the archetype contained within the confines of the armor plating, responded…Marcus, timing it out just right, turned both the HOTAS to the left, right foot coming off the accelerator putting the break pedal to the floor, left foot stomping on the clutch, down shifting; the archetype receiving the correct impulses, put the TypeALPHA in an opposite spin to the one the Nirvash had just performed…

"…Thirty-five…"

…and firing his boosters, and bringing the control sticks to the center, the TypeALPHA slid in a near perfect imitation of the move Eureka had just accomplished, stopping right along side the TypeZERO.

"…Thirty…"

"Now that was impressive…" Holland, watching, eyes transfixed on the two archetypes remarked as the smoke from the boosters cleared revealing the two LFO's next to each other at the end of the runway.

"Good job Eureka…Good job!" Marcus yelled, a huge grin on his face as a warning came up on the right screen on the control panel…Eureka, face appearing on the middle panel replied…the way she always seem to, dryly, almost seeming…bored. "…Thank you..." Checking to see what the LFO was telling him, and seeing "Trappar Density Increasing" in the warning box, Marcus looking at the far left screen saw the gauge window for trappar quickly rising…

"…Twenty-five…"

…and throwing the TypeALPHA into low gear, accelerated off back down the runway.

Eureka, not wasting a second took off too, continuing to follow the Master Instructors lead, all the while thinking she would have a lot of pages to review in her mind before going to bed tonight…

"…Twenty…"

Seeing the wave of trappar approaching, looking like a shock wave as it descended down just behind the two LFO's, Holland shouted out to Edward. "…Here it comes!"

Edward in a calm voice, not taking his eyes off the wave, replied. "…Thank you, captain obvious…" And still counting, continued…

"…Fifteen…"

Hitting a huge hole in the middle of the runway, Marcus, jolted by the impact, silently cursed under his breath, and looking in the rearview mirror saw the crest of the wave approaching…very fast.

"Ok…Eureka…" The Master Instructor began, eyes looking down the runway where the off-road vehicle and the car Holland had driven were beginning to loom in the distance…This is going to be close he thought. "…When I tell you too…"

The TypeALPHA vibrated, hitting another hole in the tarmac. "…I want you to tap on the clutch pedal twice with your left foot…Slam on the break with your right…fire your boosters…then switch over to "Wave Rider"…"

"…Ten…"

Eureka her small body shaking with each bump of the TypeZERO's tires on the pavement responded. "..I understand, Marcus…" And thinking about it added. "…Standing by…"

"…Five…"

"Do you think that he sees the cars?" Holland asked suddenly noticing how close the two LFO's were getting to the parked vehicles.

"…Four…"

The TypeALPHA, and TypeZERO just barely in front of the approaching crest of the wave, sped down the runway.

"…Three…"

"He sees the cars right…Edward!"

"…Two…"

"Oh man…we aren't going to make it…" Marcus looking at the two cars said out loud to himself.

"…One…"

"…Edward...!" Holland shouted at the top of his lungs.

"…Mark…!"

"Eureka…Hit it…!" The Master Instructor yelled.

Eureka doing just as Marcus told her…tapping on the clutch pedal twice… then pushing the break pedal through the floor…and igniting her boosters…the Nirvash responding to the manual input, leapt off the ground and changing into the humanoid form, throwing the ref board under foot, shot upward catching the crest of the wave, and gaining altitude, road the wave high into the sky.

Almost at the same time, Marcus executing the same combination of moves; the TypeALPHA throwing its Magne-Traction board under its feet, magnetic locks snapping into place and boosters firing, hovered for just a second, as the LFO, dropping into the wave performed an …"Ollie"…right on top of Holland's car grinding it into the tarmac… and also catching the wave began accelerating, to catch up with the Nirvash.

Holland, mouth open, stood looking down from the control tower, wondering how he was going to explain what had happened to the Master Sergeant in charge of the motor pool.

Walking over from where he was observing the wave in the old tower, Edward looked down at the metal pancake that used to be a car, and then back at Holland, who was still in a state of shock.

Standing next to Holland and putting his hand on his shoulder, Edward; eyes smiling, that same big toothy grin on his face, said...

"…Sorry for your bad luck…"

* * *

**New Words to Learn…**

Feeling his stomach dropping as the TypeALPHA…switching into 'Wave Rider' mode… hanging in the air for a second, then the shock of springing off the car; Marcus, popping up on the wave of trappar and igniting the TypeALPHA's rocket boosters began accelerating off in pursuit of Eureka, who had just moments before, piloting the TypeZERO, caught the front, or 'curl' of the wave and gaining altitude shot off into the sky.

Quickly matching the speed of the Nirvash, the TypeALPHA pulling along side; the Master Instructor, not actually intending to catch any waves today, proceeded to begin to give Eureka an impromptu lesson in the basic techniques commonly used in the sport of Reffing.

"Nice job, Eureka, 'burning' me; dropping into the front of the wave like that…" Marcus said voice dripping of sarcasm; referring to her cutting him off, catching the wave just before the TypeALPHA.

Seeing the Master Instructor; electronically projected by the TypeZERO's HUD; in an inset box on the right side of the canopy window; now in flight mode, with the words "Ship to Ship" in the upper left hand corner; Eureka, wanting more than anything to "make him smile"…still not understanding why…and hearing the tone in his voice, afraid that she had made Marcus "not smile" by "Burning" him, her mouth turned down, big lavender eyes staring into his through the screen, apologized…

"..I am sorry…I did not know…" Eureka started to say, an uncharacteristic sheepish tone in her normally flat, dry voice.

Looking at Eureka, projected in the same manner on the left side of the TypeALPHA's cockpit, the Master Instructor noticing the soft expression on her normally expressionless face…another hint of emotion I see he thought… and looking back through the image on the screen, cutting her off replied.

"…No…Eureka, don't be sorry, that was really awesome…I was just being…"

Marcus started to say 'sarcastic', but realizing that she might not understand what it meant said instead. "…Silly…"

…Silly…

One of many new words quickly being transcribed on the blank pages of her mind.

"…Now lets have some…Fun!" Said the Master Instructor; smiling enthusiastically.

…Fun…

Eureka acknowledged, nodding her head in agreement.

"Okay…" the Master Instructor began. "…lets start with a few basic maneuvers."

Currently just riding along the wave in a straight line, Marcus, turning the right control stick to the left and at the same time tapping lightly on the left clutch pedal; the TypeALPHA, feeling the impulses, Compac Drive mediating, switched between the right foot on the back of the board…Regular…to the left foot…Goofy... the TypeALPHA now facing the Nirvash, looking like a mirror image as the two LFO's flew together on the same heading.

Eureka easily duplicated the maneuver; and then reversing; turning the left control stick to the right and tapping on the acceleration pedal on the Nirvash, returned to a regular stance.

"Very well done…" Marcus told her. "…lets move on…"

Returning the TypeALPHA to a regular stance, accelerating slightly ahead of the Nirvash; Marcus slowly rotating both control sticks back and forth began to "Carve", smoothly flowing along, making a green 'S' as the TypeALPHA cut through the trappar.

Eureka, following suit matched the TypeALPHA…Exactly.

She is making this look all too easy Marcus thought.

Almost as if Eureka were reading the Master Instructors thoughts; her face popping up on the TypeALPHA's canopy HUD, asked. "…How is this going to better my skills at piloting the Nirvash? It is plainly clear that I can do what you are showing me…"

Furrowing her brows together she then asked. "…is this…Fun?"

Mentally kicking himself for treating her like a "Grommet", a term used for a young ref boarder and remembering how well she drove on the runway; the Master Instructor thinking, decided; why not ramp it up a notch and see what all the hype he had read about her piloting skills was really about.

"You know, Eureka, you are right…I'm sorry… " Then grinning ear to ear Marcus said. "…Lets see what that child of yours can really do…"

Prompting the TypeALPHA to lean forward slightly on the board, Marcus hitting his boosters took off.

Eureka engaging the TypeZERO's a split second later followed.

Rapidly gaining altitude, the Master Instructor skillfully manipulating the controls; the second to all the LFO's created responding to his will; cutting the boosters and rotating the TypeALPHA ninety degrees to the right, began sliding across, or "Boardsliding"… along the leading edge of trappar…green tendrils of light spraying out along the front groves of the Magne-Traction board as the TypeALPHA road on the invisible swells…then spinning, doing a three hundred sixty degree aerial, re-entered, coming "off the lip" turning the board quickly off the top of the wave to come back down into the face of the breaking waves of trappar.

Leveling off and catching his breath from contracting the muscles in his lower abdomen and thighs to keep his blood from pooling, depriving his brain from oxygen which would cause him to "black out" while executing high speed maneuvers; Marcus glanced over his shoulder, checking to see if the TypeZERO was successful in completing the more advanced move.

Eureka, her small body being shaken around inside the cockpit as the Nirvash; following suit…was buffeted by the resulting turbulence caused by the Master Instructors "tricks"…and concentrating, her will and that of the Nirvash merging…becoming one…came off the lip accelerating down the face of the wave coming along side the TypeALPHA.

The Nirvash is…Happy… Eureka thought.

…Fun…

The Master Instructor, his face on the left side of the Nirvash's canopy monitors; in direct relation to the TypeALPHA, which was located a little behind and to the left, in what used to be called the "Wingman" position as the two flew almost directly side by side; began giving Eureka instructions, setting up a real world scenario.

Time to start teaching the girl how to….Fight…

"Alright Eureka…lets try something else…"

"…I want you to wait about…" Marcus paused, looking down at another screen.

"…about five or six seconds, then follow….Ok…" Then looking back up at her; stern, serious look on his face all of a sudden said…

"…We are going to play a little…Game…"

…Game…

…and cutting the video feed…the communication window on the Nirvash becoming translucent, the image of the TypeALPHA flying along beside, framed in the box being electronically projected into the interior of the canopy and the words "Audio Only" in place of the image of the Master Instructor…who pausing for a moment finally spoke…

"…called…Tag…"

"…Tag…" Eureka said to herself; wondering why Marcus had cut the video feed off so abruptly.

Suddenly an alarm starting going off in Eureka's wireless wrap around earphones as the Nirvash warned her of a possible collision with an LFO coming up quickly behind her…right in the TypeZERO's blind spot.

"Watch your six…Recruit…" He began…

Eureka, hearing the harshness in his tone; sounding so menacing that it made her heart skip a beat...

…the TypeALPHA; ruthlessly closing in on the TypeZERO…

…Marcus; Master Instructor of the S.O.F.; saying…

…Cold…Emotionless…

…Lethal.

"…Tag…You're it."

* * *

**Switching Gears**

Caught off guard by the ominous tone in the Master Instructors voice; Eureka, momentarily confused at the suddenness of the shift in his demeanor…smiling one minute, as unemotional as her the next… froze at the controls of the TypeZERO; then turning back a few pages in her mind recalled how Marcus had sounded the instant right before throwing the punch at her face in the training hall the day before.

Her hands moving at the controls, trying to get the Nirvash away from the oncoming LFO…Eureka reacted…

…a little too late…

Both LFO's in the regular stance, The TypeALPHA; Ref board tilted forty-five degrees up to the left flying along side the Nirvash struck; left hand pressing down on the left 'elbow' joint of the TypeZERO, right hand raised, fist closed, then cutting down… 'tagging'…the armored shield protecting the shoulder joint where the close in weapons were located…Boomerang shaped knives that both LFO's carried…the force of the impact knocking the Nirvash down to one knee on the ref board as the TypeALPHA; spinning all the way around right in front of the TypeZERO…waves of trappar washing around the TypeALPHA outlining it in an green glow…then sharply executing a "Cut-back" turn and igniting its boosters flew off in the opposite direction back towards the abandoned airfield.

Surprised by the swiftness of the 'Tag'…as Marcus had called this 'Game'…Eureka; swinging the TypeZERO around and getting the LFO back upright on the board began chasing after the TypeALPHA; thinking all the while about how she was going to 'Tag' the Master Instructor back for hitting the child…

While the child…the Nirvash…reacted like how any normal child might react to being hit…

…hit the other back.

Marcus, keeping the TypeALPHA flying level…Got to give her a chance to tag me back he thought…and seeing the TypeZERO quickly approaching behind him; braced for the impact that he knew would be coming.

Unfortunately for the Master Instructor; he did not know just how hard the impact would be.

Initially aiming to tag the TypeALPHA in the same spot…exactly… as she had been tagged, Eureka; manipulating the controls of the Nirvash, raising its right arm overhead to strike down, in the same manner as the Master Instructor, was just as unprepared as Marcus was at what happened next.

Vectoring in a little high and to the left of the TypeALPHA; the HUD in the Nirvash 'painting' the left shoulder panel…red line pointing and highlighting the LFO's shoulder with the decreasing distance counting down the closer the TypeZERO got to the point of impact… as the intended target; Eureka, face blank, concentrating on wanting to make the Master Instructor smile at her again, slowly began to sense something…a new emotion, one she had never experienced before as the Nirvash…

…the child lashing out at the one who had struck at it…suddenly switched targets…

…selecting the TypeALPHA's cockpit…

Still playing the game, not comprehending this new feeling coming from the Nirvash as it continued to bear down on the TypeALPHA, Eureka; not really understanding as she succumbed to the strong feeling, but a part of her knowing something wasn't right, spoke out loud to the archetype…

…Unemotional at first…

"…Nirvash…"

…foreboding sounding the next…

"…Don't…"

Still on "Audio Only" between the two LFO's, the Master Instructor hearing Eureka, catching the 'verbal' clue as soon as she spoke, the girl "Switching Gears" as he called it…A term he used to describe the way a person, himself included, would be suddenly all calm, then without warning proceed to attempt to "break you in half".

The will of the TypeZERO manifesting its emotions through her, and caught flying as he was along a straight line, allowing Eureka to hit him back, the Master Instructor was unable to avoid the strike.

Alarms started going off inside the cockpit, warning the pilot of the impending attack and realizing the location where he was about to get "tagged", Marcus reacted, using the only option he had available to him.

Turning to face the oncoming blow from the Nirvash, the Master Instructor…calmly manipulating the controls, sending the impulses coursing through the LFO…brought both arms of the TypeALPHA up covering the canopy and at the same time pushing down on the back of the board with the right foot 'Stalling'…creating drag as the grooves molded into the Magne-Traction board dug into the trappar…slowing the TypeALPHA down, preparing to receive the blow.

The interior of the cockpit darkened by the uplifted arms, alarms clamoring for attention, Marcus; praying that the engineers at Tresor did as good a job constructing the TypeALPHA…second to all LFO's created…as the one about to smash into him; and switching the monitor back over to "Ship to Ship" mode with the idea of trying to remind Eureka that this was only a game; was somewhat impressed at what he saw sitting in the pilots seat of the TypeZERO…

The girl; a calm, familiar look on her face…

…Marcus slowly inhaled…

The same look in her eyes as the Master Instructor….

…Calming his emotions…

The look, right before the madness begins…

…Switching Gears…

Right before "I" break people in half…

…Prepared for the fight of his life…

The TypeALPHA, eyes flashing…

…Compact Drive glowing red…

The same blood red, as the TypeZERO's eyes…

…prepared to receive the oncoming blow…

* * *

Edward, listening in on the conversations between Marcus and Eureka, smiling at first as the Master Instructor underestimated the girl, then appreciating the way Marcus began showing Eureka how get in close with an opponent; explaining it in a way only a child would understand, saying it was a game, calling it "Tag". 

Hearing the harshness in the Master Instructors voice as he began the "Game", understanding the reason why Marcus was being so hard on Eureka…basically teaching her how to kill using the LFO…Edward looking out from the control tower saw the TypeALPHA in the distance returning towards the airfield, the TypeZERO in hot pursuit.

He must have really "Tagged" Eureka pretty well Edward thought, seeing the TypeALPHA flying in a straight line knowing that the Master Instructor was allowing himself to be tagged back; the Nirvash looking as if it were setting up an overhead approach to tag the TypeALPHA in return.

Glancing back down towards where Holland was digging around through the flattened chunk of metal that used to be a car, he heard the girl's voice come across the transmitter/receiver…

…Static…

"…Nirvash…"

He paused, looking back toward were the two LFO's were rapidly approaching the old airbase.

"…Don't …"

Hearing the slight hint of emotion in Eureka's usually monotone voice, Edward; noticing the flash of red; seeing the TypeALPHA; raising its arms up, protecting the cockpit as the TypeZERO bore down upon the Master Instructors LFO, a sense of dread coming over him…

Edward; having been the Instructors assistant for so long and remembering many an Academy Student…trying to surprise the Master Instructor by countering what he taught them…Marcus, eyes glazing over, "Switching Gears" right in front of the bewildered student…all the years of fighting taking over, controlling his actions…all the years hurting…

…Killing….

…and knowing what was about to happen, Edward grabbed the transmitter/receiver, and running down the stairs of the old control tower switching to an encrypted channel as he ran and mashing down the talk button, hoping that the person on the other end was ready yelled…

"Search…Edward…I need one Terminus unit out here at the old airfield…NOW!"

…Pause…

"Received…react units…en route…approximately two mikes out…" A young male voice quickly replied.

Swinging the door open, Edward ran towards Holland who had stopped digging around inside the smashed up car and was intently watching the LFO's as they closed in on the airfield.

"What's going on up there…it looks as if they are really going to start fighting…" Holland asked a growing look of concern in his eyes.

Edward stopped and looking at Holland, a worried expression on his face, spoke.

"We have got to stop them before…"

"Stop them….what do you mean…" Holland began, then seeing the dire expression on Edwards's face, suddenly remembered where he had seen that look before.

During an advanced hand to hand training session; Charles tried to tie up the Master Instructors hands while in the middle of demonstrating a certain technique…Edward, the same look on his face as right now; noticing the sudden change in the Master Instructors eyes jumped on Marcus, trying to keep him from seriously injuring Charles…who even though he had control of both of the Master Instructors hands caught an elbow in the temple, knocking him out.

Holland; thinking of Eureka, and wondering how they would even begin to stop her and Marcus once they really began fighting suddenly recalled that there was always an LFO flying on a transport standing by in case of a rebel attack…

"…LFO…?" Holland asked Edward, already knowing the answer.

"Contacted…Terminus type…approximately two mikes out…"

Hearing the impact as the Nirvash struck the TypeALPHA the two men turned and looking up saw something that made them both gasp in awe.

Hurry up with that LFO Search…Marcus and Eureka might be dead in two minutes Edward thought to himself…watching the two LFO's, their eyes pulsating red with rage…wondering what sort of demons Adrock had dug up from the depths of that old mine.

* * *

The noise of the impact was deafening, and if it wasn't for the sound dampeners built into the headset Marcus had on he would have surely lost his hearing. 

Absorbing most of the impact through the frame of the TypeALPHA, the arms helping to cushion the blow, the canopy cracking under the force of the strike from the TypeZERO, suddenly going to clear mode, the words "Compac Feed Back" in a yellow box displayed on the center console of the TypeALPHA, the Drive itself a shade of blood red; the Master Instructor saw a sight he would not soon ever forget.

The Nirvash, eyes glowing red; staring down at him through the cracked canopy…

His blood pumping, ringing through his ears, the Master Instructor stared right back.

Firing his back boosters and grabbing onto the right arm of the Nirvash, Marcus threw the TypeZERO off him and as the LFO went spinning off "Bailed Out"; disengaging the magnetic locks on the bottom of the TypeALPHA's feet from the ref board; and reigniting the back boosters followed after it…

Eureka…her mind calm, focused…was trying her best to strike back at the source of what had hit the Nirvash…hurting the child…causing the child pain…

Cutting the boosters and landing on the TypeZERO's ref board, the Master Instructor…caught up in the moment as the Compact Feed Back began causing a euphoric sensation to run through his body, possessing his thoughts, amplifying his reactions…started pressing the right arm of the Nirvash pinning it against its torso with the TypeALPHA's left hand and reaching up with the right hand to the close in weapons…the weapon of choice for the Master Instructor, the Boomerang shaped knives…pulled the blade out preparing to sever the TypeZERO in half.

Eureka; imitating the moves being written down on the blank pages of her mind quickly reacted, countering. Pressing up on the right elbow with the Nirvash's left hand, keeping Marcus from using the deadly weapon and grabbing onto the left arm of the TypeALPHA with her right lifting it high above the dual cockpits, simultaneously turning the ref board one hundred eighty degrees, and triggering her boosters right at the top of the throw, threw the Master Instructors LFO in exactly the same manner as he had so casually tossed the Nirvash just seconds ago.

Flying head over heels as the powerful throw carried the TypeALPHA towards the ground around the runway, Marcus paused, muscles tensing, his breathing labored; waiting until the last possible moment…baiting the TypeZERO to follow him down…and firing his boosters, the grass igniting from the heat of the rockets, smoke billowing up around the TypeALPHA, the Master Instructor landed, left knee down, crouching…waiting…

…blade in hand...a smile on his lips…

…high from the lust of battle…

* * *

"…Edward…Search…I have the airfield in sight…" 

Search, signaling Edward from the cockpit of the S.O.F. React Team heavy transport; seeing Holland's smashed car on the tarmac and the smoke rising up in the air from were the TypeALPHA sat, kneeling on one knee, asked.

"…Are you guys alright down there…Whoa…Watch… out…!"

The TypeZERO, speeding down towards the TypeALPHA, where the Master Instructor…waiting patiently for Eureka to respond just as he knew she would…cut right in front of the flight path of the Heavy lifter causing Search to bank wildly to the left, the lone Terminus LFO in the back shifting, straining against the restraints that held it in place as it faced forward, cockpit empty, in vehicle mode on the rearward facing catapult.

Holland, grabbing the transmitter/receiver from Edward, called up to the transport.

"…Is everything under control up there…?"

Getting the lifter back under control, leveling off, Search; excitement in his voice responded. "…I got it…what is going on down there…are you guys conducting some live fire training…?"

Holland glanced over at Edward, who nodding his head no and jumping into the front seat of the military off road vehicle, starting it up said. "…Just tell him you are going to be piloting and have him drop that thing about…" Looking off down the runway toward where the skid marks from the two LFO's had stopped just short of going off the runway he continued. "…a hundred yards in front of those fresh skid marks our two friends made earlier…He'll understand…"

Quickly relaying the instructions to Search and not waiting for a reply, Holland ran around and jumping into the passengers' seat of the vehicle motioned for Edward to punch it.

"…Ok…I see what you are talking about…" Search said, hands skillfully at the controls bringing the Heavy Lifter…a smaller version of the "Flying Wing" design of the enormous Airborne Battle Cruisers of the U.F….in line with the airfield, altitude decreasing preparing to do a combat drop of the unmanned Terminus onto the runway below.

"…Making my approach…dropping in…"

"Got it…" Edward yelled out, trying to push the pedal through the firewall of the off road vehicle, flooring it, engine straining in protest as him and Holland tore off down towards the end of the runway.

Meanwhile Eureka; seeing the TypeALPHA just crouching there, hands down at its sides, smoke flowing out from behind, and drawing one of the boomerang blades…the Nirvash HUD targeting the junction at where the hip and upper torso joined…threw it, the blade cutting through the air at an incredible velocity, heading right towards its intended target with deadly accuracy.

"This stopped being a game a while ago…" Edward said out loud to himself, looking over across from the drivers' seat in time to see the TypeZERO launching one of its boomerang blades at the TypeALPHA

The Master Instructor, his mind perceiving everything happening around him in slow motion…the blade apparently spinning lazily right at the TypeALPHA…heart beating so loud that he did not even realize that the music he was listening to had stopped minutes ago; saw the small opening Eureka had created in her attack by throwing the blade at him…

…and took it….

"…Ok Search…" Holland screaming over the roar of the engine began setting up the drop with Search. "…When I give the word…" Holland started climbing on the front hood of the vehicle and almost dropped the transmitter/receiver as Edward accidentally hit one of the many holes in the old tarmac.

"…Sorry man…" Edward, sticking his head out the drivers' side window yelled.

"…Just don't kill me…" Holland yelled back, thinking that if this didn't kill him what he was about to do just might.

"…When I give the word…"

Holland saw the large craft dropping down towards the end of the runway, and seeing the black skid marks rapidly coming up, continued the setup for the drop…

"…go ahead and release the package…"

Search, smoothly bringing the Lifter down…back hatch open, ramp extended down…saw the vehicle Edward was driving rapidly approaching the area where Holland had said to release the LFO, and concerned for the safety of his two friends said cautiously…

"…Be careful…I don't want to accidentally drop this thing right into your lap…"

Blue eyes blazing, grey hair blowing from setting on the hood of the military vehicle as Edward drove down the tarmac at a speed never intended for the off-road car, Holland screaming said...

"…I don't care…do, it…"

…and looking up, praying to God not to let him screw this up, seeing the marks on the tarmac yelled…

"…NOW…"

Hitting the release in the cockpit of the transport Search responded…

"…Package…"

…feeling the bolts, explosive charges popping, cutting the LFO free as it rolled down the ramp onto the tarmac, the back tires squealing as they went from a stand still to full on followed by the front ones as the Terminus; all four wheels down began coasting towards the vehicle Edward was driving…

"…Away…"

…then throwing the throttle all the way forward, the lifter, now considerably lighter shot up away from the airfield.

"…Hang on…" Edward shouted to Holland, slamming on the break pedal with his right foot and pulling up on the emergency break handle at the same time causing the off-road vehicle to skid as the Terminus, still moving, the momentum from being dropped off the back of the carrier, rolled right past them.

* * *

**Tears**

As soon as the blade left the hand of the TypeZERO…the Nirvash; emotional outrage spent…froze…the HUD still targeting the midsection of the TypeALPHA…

…The Master Instructors LFO…

…Marcus at the controls.

The one I made smile…

…I made him smile.

Eureka; the image of Marcus smiling up at her from the blank pages of her mind, snapped out of the trance.

Watching the blade she had just thrown spinning, unwavering towards its intended target, unable to call it back…the girl, barely able to understand what had just happened…felt a new emotion as it began welling up inside of her, an emotion just as strong and powerful as the one from a moment ago…and looking down at the image of the Master Instructor on the monitor, still in "Ship to Ship" mode…

Eyes blank; void of all emotion, mouth set in a straight line; a single thought on his mind…

…slowly began realizing what she had just done…the feeling of having dropped something so precious and seeing it slipping through her fingers, only to shatter in a million pieces lost forever right in front of her…eyes wide with the shock of the possibility of never being able to make him 'Smile' at her again…

…never… smile…again…

…and unable to control this new feeling within her …straining to get out…needing to get out…her vision suddenly blurring; the girl felt something flow out of the corners of her lavender colored eyes…running down the side of her nose, her cheeks…into the corner of her mouth…a salty taste to it.

…I made Marcus smile.

Letting go of the controls of the TypeZERO and leaning back into the seat, arms folding across her chest as if trying to piece back together with all her might the one thing she thought she had just shattered…

…the girl, lowering her head down looking at her feet…

The tears flowing freely now…

…for the first time; ever in her life…

Eureka started to cry.

* * *

"What are you doing…?" Holland shouted; his face in front of the windshield of the off-road vehicle. 

"Calm down…" Edward yelling back at Holland said. "… Move I can't see with your face in the way…"

Holland, on the hood of the off-road vehicle with Edward in the drivers' seat tore after the Terminus as it continued coasting down the tarmac after having been combat dropped from the Heavy Lifter.

Misjudging the speed of the LFO as it came off the Lifter…the Terminus rolling right by them…Edward hit the breaks; putting both feet on the break pedal and lifting the emergency break, expertly spun the vehicle around, then gunning the engine and releasing the emergency break drove up beside the Terminus as Holland stood up on the hood, ready to jump onto the unmanned LFO.

"The pilots side….put me on the pilots side…" Holland, screaming at the top of his lungs said to Edward.

"…Would you just relax…I got this…"

Seeing the huge pothole in the runway before Edward, Holland shouted out…

"…Watch out for the…"

…just as the Terminus hit the hole; bouncing sideways directly into the path of the oncoming off-road vehicle.

Too late to stop now Edward thought, turning the steering wheel all the way to the right, trying not to slam head-on into the LFO as it jumped up right in front of the vehicle.

* * *

Seeing the slight hesitation…the TypeZERO pausing after throwing the blade at the TypeALPHA…the Master Instructor, high from the feedback… 

…'Riders High'…

…saw the opening as the world around him, seeming to be moving in slow motion; his mind recording frame by frame; watching as the boomerang shaped blade aimed right at the center of the TypeALPHA, cut through the pole at the edge of the runway as if it never even existed at all…

Waiting until the last possible moment to make his move…

…the windsock drifting slowly in the wind as it fell to the ground…

Hands on the controls patiently waiting for the right instant to strike…

…landing, softly on the scorched earth a few feet in front of the LFO…

The Master Instructor taking advantage of the opening ignited his boosters…

* * *

Moving at relatively the same speed as the Terminus …fortunately for Holland and Edward…the off-road car; passengers' side slamming into the LFO as opposed to hitting head on; the two vehicles, temporarily stuck together began to spin in a circle on the runway. 

The impact made the decision easier for Holland who seeing the side of the Terminus about to impact with the car, and timing it just right jumped, aiming for the open cockpit on the right side of the LFO, just as Edward was pulling safely away, behind and to the right.

Landing in the cockpit feet first and thanking the Lord above for his good fortune, Holland; sealing the cockpit and not wasting a moment hit the power button, starting the LFO, and immediately switched over from "Land Mode" to the humanoid shaped form, or "Wave Rider", just in time to see the TypeALPHA, boosters flaring as it leapt off the ground narrowly avoiding the Boomerang shaped blade, prepared to counter attack the Nirvash, who Holland noticed seemed to be having some sort of difficultly moving, frozen as it was, right arm extended looking the same as it had a few seconds ago after throwing the blade, which was sticking upright in the ground in the same spot the TypeALPHA was just moments before.

Saying another quick prayer…that the Master Instructor wouldn't kill either Eureka or himself…and firing the boosters of the Terminus…Holland; noticing the LFO's call number in the upper right hand corner of the control panel…Nine-Zero-Nine…threw himself into the fray.

* * *

Seeing the Terminus out of the corner of his eye and briefly wondering where in the world it came from…not that it mattered to the Master Instructor, he would deal with whoever the interloper was soon enough…and ignoring it for now, the TypeALPHA eyes still flashing red…completely caught up in the Riders High… rockets propelling it along at breakneck speed, left hand out, right hand back holding the blade, the Master Instructor prepared to finish off the TypeZERO. 

Holland, knowing that he wasn't going to make in time to get in front of the TypeALPHA, thinking furiously…trying to figure out a way to slow down the Master Instructor…and remembering the ref board still mounted above the canopy…

Quickly, his hands and feet manipulating the controls, sending the signals through the nerves of the LFO, the Terminus reaching above its beam cannon, grabbed the Longboard as Holland hearing it locking together, threw it at the TypeALPHA, leading it just a little bit…hoping it would cause just enough of a distraction so that he could get between Eureka and Marcus…and keying the talk button on the Terminus HOTAS, praying that it was on the right frequency, yelled out to his former instructor….

"…STAND DOWN…"

Still intent on cleaving the TypeZERO in two and ignoring the verbal command, the Master Instructor almost….Almost…didn't see the Terminus's long board as it came flying between him and the Nirvash.

Still accelerating towards the TypeZERO and slightly twisting the upper torso of the TypeALPHA in the direction of the ref board and dropping the blade in his right hand, the Master Instructor, much to the surprise of Holland, caught the longboard, and spinning all the way around, using the momentum of the speed of the board, threw it right back at the Terminus.

"…What the…" Holland began, then realizing he had better get a move on himself, boosters firing, jumped high in the air as the longboard buried itself into the ground.

High over the field giving him an unobstructed view, Holland, cursing himself for not doing something sooner, watched helplessly from the cockpit of the Terminus, as the TypeALPHA, both hands out, grabbed the Nirvash under the 'armpits' and holding on flipped over the top of the TypeZERO, tearing it from its board and slammed it face up into the earth below.

Reaching out and bringing the "Ship to Ship" feed up in the main monitor between the TypeZERO and the Terminus…

Holland, gasping saw something that he never would have ever thought possible…

* * *

Standing over the helpless form of the TypeZERO, The TypeALPHA; eyes blazing as it slowly reached up pulling the second blade from its shoulder mounted sheath, ready to plunge it into the cockpit of the Nirvash…the Master Instructor, hands on the controls, never letting his guard down, noticed something…a sound… 

The Compac Drive…the red glow slowly fading away changing color…

…pausing, putting his hand up to the headset…hearing a quiet sobbing coming through the earphones, and glancing down at the monitor, and hitting the small "X" in the corner of the window that still read "Compact Feed Back" closing it, bringing up the "Ship to Ship" communications window…

The color beginning to revert back…

…Marcus; suddenly remembering that he opened up the feed, had tried to call Eureka before the madness began…the insanity of the past few minutes, before everything went crazy…trying to remind her that this was just a "Game"….

The Compac Drive shining green…

…and bringing the monitor up saw an image that brought forth memories of another young girl, memories that until recently had been safely stored away in the corner of his mind…

Eureka; her arms folded across her chest, tears streaming out of those big unearthly eyes, running down her cheeks as she looked up into the cracked canopy of the TypeALPHA right into the eyes of the one she wanted so desperately to have smile at her…

…someone she could believe in…

…someone she could trust.

Staring back into those lavender colored eyes… just as piercing as the Master Instructors… cutting deeply into the depths of his mind…his heart…his soul…as they burned away all the barriers he had put up to keep the memories from coming back…

Marcus, hands frozen at the controls…tears welling up in his eyes as the torrent of emotions…emotions he had kept buried for so long came rushing back…

"…I should have been there…"

Seeing the tears running down Eureka's face Marcus; remembering his own daughter, how she looked lying lifeless…the streaks of dried tears on her face, a face so pure, so serene in death… in the streets of a place that at one time used to be called…Warsaw.

"…I could have done something…"

Marcus; suddenly wanting more then anything in the world to comfort the one who's eyes he was looking into right now, and hitting the canopy release…cursing as the cracked canopy refused to budge…tears of grief flowing from his brown eyes as he began punching, kicking at the cracked canopy…crying out to the young girl laying so still in the street in his mind…

"…Done something…"

"…Marcus…" Softly at first…

"…Something…"

"…Marcus…" Louder this time…

Looking down at the source of the voice…The Master Instructor, brown eyes staring into the monitor into those big lavender ones…streaks on her face from the dry tears…and suddenly seeing his daughters face…a face so pure…so…

…Innocent…

…Eureka; staring back at the face of the one she made smile…

…asked, the way only an innocent child might ask…

"…Why are your eyes leaking water too…?"

The Master Instructor smiled…

…I made Marcus 'Smile'…

Suddenly, without warning…

…a loud noise…

…the shock of his head impacting on the side of the cockpit…

...then blackness as Marcus, reaching out to touch the face of the girl…

…surrendered to the peaceful embrace of unconsciousness…

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Eureka Seven: Blank Pages**

Fan Fiction By: Dan

All places, characters, references copyright 2005/2006 Bones Studios

**Chapter Four**

**Wings of an Angel**

Darkness…

Silence…

…images began to appear…slowly at first…blurry…out of focus…

Sounds…

…birds chirping, singing as the wind blew through the trees…whistling through the buildings...the crackling of fires…crying…sobbing…people calling out for their loved ones…screams of despair…anguish…sorrow…

Smells…

…smoke…the stench…death…

…slowly walking down a road…looking around suddenly realizing where he was at…

Memories…

…and realizing it was that street…

…That street…

…and not wanting to go any further…wanting to turn around and run the other way…run as far and as fast as his legs could carry him…but continuing to walk, slowly forward…

…seeing the body of the girl, lying there on the ground in front of him…

…His daughter…

Emotions…

…emptiness…grief…an overwhelming sense of having suddenly lost the one thing…the only thing that ever really mattered…the only thing he ever loved…

…gone…lost forever.

…reaching down…lifting her up…cradling her head in his arms…gently brushing the hair from her face…lifeless eyes staring up into the heavens…clean streaks from where the tears had washed away the dirt from her cheeks…

Sobbing…shoulders shaking uncontrollably…hugging his daughter tightly to his chest…once so full of life…so full of promise…so full of hope…

…snuffed out…

Dead…

Eyes closed…tears flowing; he suddenly felt a hand as it reached up and began to wipe the tears from his face…

…a hand, though pale…was as warm and gentle to the touch as his daughters once was…and opening his eyes…

…suddenly found himself staring into the face of…

An Angel…

* * *

Marcus; awaking with a start, found himself looking up into the face of Eureka who was intently staring down at him; gently cradling his head in her lap, her warm hand on his cheek, stabilizing his head as he lay in the backseat of the off-road vehicle; shaking as it drove down the old worn out stretch of road, slowly made its way back towards the main part of the base. 

Suddenly remembering what had happened…the game…the sensation of the Compac Feed Back possessing him as he ruthlessly attacked the TypeZERO…Eureka quietly crying in the cockpit…the tears as they flowed down her pale face bringing back memories of his daughter… images of her lying dead as he held her in his arms flooding his mind…then a sudden noise…then nothing.

Glancing around, looking up and seeing the roof of the off-road vehicle; Marcus began to notice something else; pain…a dull throb…getting worse.

Reaching up putting his hand on his forehead…feeling the bandage wrapped tight around his temples…trying to sit upright to see where they were at and overcome by a wave of dizziness; decided it was in his best interest to lie back down.

"Please, do not try to move…" Eureka told him, placing her hand back on the cheek of the Master Instructor. "…Edward told me to try and not let your…" She paused, thinking for a second. "…Melon…roll around too much…"

Looking back up into those big innocent eyes as he let Eureka keep his "Melon" from rolling around and smiling Marcus replied.

"Oh he did…Did he…well I guess I should just follow the doctor's orders…"

Then, slightly lifting his head, raising his voice…

"…Right Edward…wouldn't want my big ole melon to crack now would we?"

…and instantly regretting it as his head began to really throb…the pain even worse then before.

"I see that sleeping beauty decided to finally wake up…" Edward glancing in the rear view mirror at Eureka and winking at her answered back, then saying on a more serious note…

"We were worried about you back there…it got a little…crazy."

"Crazy…I don't know if that is the term I would have used…" Marcus began as he relaxed his head, allowing Eureka to keep it from moving. "…But it defiantly got a little…"

Then looking back into those lavender colored eyes, remembering how they looked as the tears flowed…the streaks still on her face…

"…out of control…"

Then smiling and saying, almost in a whisper, loud enough for the girl to hear…

"…I am so sorry Eureka…I didn't mean too…"

…his voice trailing off as a single tear rolled out of his left eye…running down the side of his face…pausing, then flowing down the back of the hand of the girl…the hand, just as warm and gentle to the touch as his daughters was…as it kept his "Melon" from rolling around in her lap; then looking away, not able to look into those eyes for fear of the memories coming back…

…the Master Instructor; slowly looking back into Eureka's eyes, softness in his tone, continued…

"…I didn't mean to…make you…cry…"

…Cry…

…a new word…quickly transcribed…adding to the words on the many pages written down today in the mind of the girl…

So much to review tonight…Eureka thought.

Pulling himself back together, the Master Instructor; finally noticing that there were only the three of them in the vehicle asked.

"What happened to Holland…Last thing I remember he was trying to avoid eating a longboard…?"

* * *

Man, what a mess Holland thought to himself watching from the cockpit of the Terminus as the recovery crew began hooking cables up to the TypeALPHA, still in wave rider mode, preparing to haul it aboard the Heavy Lifter to be transported back to the repair hanger along with the TypeZERO, which was already securely aboard. 

"How much longer is this going to take?" Holland asked Search via a secure ship to ship channel.

"Well…" Search began. "…if you hadn't ripped the canopy apart, we could have switched modes and driven it aboard…"

It had taken almost an hour to get the Master Instructor out of the cockpit, damaged as it was from the impact from the Nirvash, and also from when the Terminus grabbed the TypeALPHA from behind, slamming it to the ground.

Frustrated at the recovery crews feeble attempts to pry the canopy apart, and seeing the blood from where Marcus had hit his head on the side of the canopy, Holland; never one for patience; using the hands of the Terminus and grabbing the sides of the cracked cockpit, ripped it open.

Holland frowned, wondering if Edward and Eureka had made it to the base infirmary with Marcus yet.

"That is not what I asked….How long?"

Looking around from the cockpit of the lifter, Search; seeing the Terminus longboard sticking out of the ground, the Boomerang blade from the TypeZERO buried up to the hilt in the scorched earth burnt away from the rocket boosters of the TypeALPHA and wondering to himself what really happened here said.

"Maybe another hour or so…that is assuming we can find the TypeALPHA's board nearby…"

"Fine…" Holland replied glancing down as an incoming transmission box appeared.

Closing the secure line and acknowledging the new communication; suddenly shocked by the face on the other end…

"…Go ahead Colonel…" Holland said looking at his older brother's face on the monitor wondering what he could possibly want with him right now.

"…After you have finished…cleaning up that mess…" Dewey, glancing down at something that was outside the frame of the transmission window paused; a faraway look in his eyes…

"…come by my office…I need for you to deliver a…"

…then bringing his head back up level with the camera, looking his younger brother in the eye continued…

…a smile on his lips…

"…Gift…to somebody for me…"

* * *

The Duty Corpsman; seeing the smashed up vehicle as it pulled to a stop outside the entrance of the base hospital, and fearing the worst, motioning for another fellow medic to lend a hand, ran out to help as Edward and Eureka struggled to help Marcus out of the rear door on the drivers' side. 

"What happened?" The Corpsman asked.

Edward, always the jokester, pointing at Eureka and Marcus…

"We had a little accident…I think it was their fault…"

"…Acci…dent…" Eureka, looking between Edward and the Corpsman, a confused look on her face …

"…does that have something to do with Marcus…Melon…?" She asked.

Marcus; seeing the Corpsman about to question what Eureka was talking about and using his instructors' voice told him. "…Don't ask…"

The Corpsman, hearing the wrath hidden behind the tone in the voice, keeping his question to himself put his arm under Marcus, helping Edward as the three of them slowly began walking into the hospital.

Marcus; remembering the warm hand, comforting him in his grief as he held the body of his daughter; asked Edward a question…

"Do all Angels have white wings…?"

Edward, thinking about it for a moment answered…

"I guess so…why…"

"It's nothing…never mind…it's not important…" Marcus said.

Looking at Eureka the Master Instructor; recalling the face of the one sent to comfort him thought to himself…

…I could have sworn that Angel had a set of green….

* * *

**Swallowtail Butterfly**

Walking back to the building where the S.O.F. Branch of the Information Bureau was headquartered, 2nd Lieutenant Yuki Talho wondered silently to herself why the information that the Lieutenant Colonel had asked her to…'Acquire'… for him was so important.

A birth date of all things…I mean really; how hard could that be to find… Talho thought.

But he was rather adamant that it be kept "off the record" as well, and this other thing…glancing down at the piece of paper the Lieutenant Colonel had given her with a single word written on it…

…Ageha….

…Strange word…

…Hidden meaning.

Completely lost in thought as she walked along trying to figure out the real meaning of the word, Talho didn't notice a Fleet Captain as he passed by with his Executive Officer in tow…

"Ahem…" Pretending to clear her throat the female XO tried to help out the junior officer's obvious oversight.

…Talho, quickly apologizing; rendering proper military courtesies snapped to and saluted…

"…My apologies sir…" She began.

Turning around and returning the salute the Captain…face hard from the sight of many battles, moustache immaculately trimmed…giving the sharply dressed 2nd Lieutenant a once over…glancing down at the piece of paper in her hand and seeing that she was one of "those" types from the Information Bureau … his eyes narrowing slightly at the sight of the tattoo on Talho's left side of her face, gave the junior officer a bit of advice.

"I suggest…Lieutenant, that before you forget to notice someone of higher rank than myself, who might not take to kindly to a junior officer not rendering the proper military custom of saluting…take whatever it is you are so preoccupied with and wait until you have returned to your office to…do what ever you Bureau types do. Understood?"

"Yes Sir…" Talho replied, grateful that he wasn't interested in the piece of paper in her hand. "…Captain…?"

"…Juregens..." He answered.

Turning to his XO Juregens said. "Let's go Schnieder; I want to meet the rest of the crew before we begin the Izumo's shakedown cruise."

"Very well sir…" Schnieder responded; acknowledging the Commanding officer she was just recently assigned to and turning to Talho, said. "…Good day Lieutenant…"

"Thank you Ma'am…" Talho replied saluting Schnieder; who turned and began to follow after Juregens.

"Whew that was a close one…" Talho quietly said to herself, remembering to be more careful of senior officers as she walked around on the huge U.F. base.

Glancing back down at the word on the paper…

…Ageha…

…Swallowtail Butterfly…

…and still thinking why the Lieutenant Colonel would be interested in a word such as this; Talho continued to walk back towards the Information Bureau's building to begin her research into Adrock Thurston's work.

* * *

**Fierce**

Finally…Holland thought as he opened the canopy of the Terminus; standing up in the open cockpit and stretching his arms and legs, tired from setting.

It took a little longer then the one hour Search had estimated to get every thing ready to be loaded onto the Heavy Lifter and after a little bit of looking around, eventually finding the Magne-Traction board of the TypeALPHA, almost another two hours passed as the crew made sure everything was properly secured before taking off from the old airfield.

Climbing down, Holland, placing his hand on the side of the Terminus, silently thanked the LFO for helping him to stop Marcus and Eureka from seriously hurting each other…then remembering Eureka and how she did the same thing, apparently communicating with the TypeZERO…smiled to himself, thinking...

It's just a machine, after all…

Looking around the large hanger bay Holland spotted the Nine-Zero-Nine's crew chief nearby talking to a group of his LFO maintenance crewmen.

"Hey! Chief…" Holland yelled out.

"Yes sir…One moment sir!" The Crew Chief responded and giving final instructions to the assembled crewmen walked over to where Holland was standing next to the Nine-Zero-Nine. "What can I do for you, Commander? Did the ole' girl hold up ok?"

"Just fine Chief…" Holland started, noticing at how the Chief had referred to the LFO, calling it a "girl".

"…You might want to have your crew look at the rear suspension, it took quite a jolt on the tarmac." Holland said, remembering the huge pot hole and how the LFO had bounced up in front of the vehicle as he and Edward chased after it.

"Roger that sir, I'll have my best two techs on it right away…" The Chief replied, slightly raising his eyebrows at the sight of Olive Drab paint transference from a collision of some kind on the right side of the LFO…glaringly obvious as it stood out from the "Low Viz" grey that all the S.O.F. LFO's were painted in…and also taking note of what was apparently dirt caked up on one end of the ref board.

"…and while they are at it, I will have them give her a good scrub down and clean up the Longboard and give it a good waxing too."

"That sounds like a plan to me…Chief?" Holland said, shaking the hand of the Crew Chief and asking his name.

"Roberts…Sir!" He answered.

Remembering about how the 'ole girl'…as Roberts called the Nine-Zero-Nine…had performed Holland thinking; decided…

"Very well then Chief Roberts, if you don't mind…I am going to transfer from my current assigned unit to the Nine-Zero-Nine…from how she responded today…I think that I will be in good hands…is that ok with you Chief?

"Yes SIR!" Chief Roberts said; face beaming from the compliment, glad that someone appreciated the hard work of his crew. "…Rest assured Commander, you are in good hands."

Patting the Chief on the shoulder Holland replied. "I haven't a doubt on my mind about that Chief…"

"…What have you done to my…my precious Alpha…"A male voice suddenly shouted out, echoing through the enormous hanger bay as the recovery crew began to unload the TypeALPHA from the lifter.

Holland and Roberts turned, as the voice, slightly high pitched, sounding almost feminine, continued ranting about the damage to the cockpit of the TypeALPHA.

"…Who is responsible…for…for this…atrocity…come on which one of you did it…tell me I want to know….now!"

"I thought he had gotten out of the Military…" Holland asked Roberts as the two of them watched as the man, the TypeALPHA's crew chief…dressed in gray coveralls, approximately six foot four in height, skin lighter in complexion then that of Edward, head cleanly shaven, the latest designer sunglasses covering his eyes, chest and arms heavily built from many hours spent in the base weight room…stood, arms akimbo, pointing at members of the recovery crew; demanding the one who had caused the damage to the TypeALPHA come forth.

"Apparently not sir…" Roberts answered, then turning to Holland and saluting, a grin on his face said. "…If that is all, I don't think you want to keep "the Diva" waiting…"

"Yeah…that is probably not a good idea…" Holland, returning the salute said. "…wouldn't want to keep Chief Taylor waiting…he might consider it a breach of fashion etiquette…"

"Very good sir…I'll be on my way then…" Roberts said turning back towards the Nine-Zero-Nine, still curious as to where all the dirt and paint came from, anxious to review the data from the LFO's flight camera.

Holland walked over to where Taylor was still going on, visibly upset at the damage caused to the cockpit of the TypeALPHA.

"…I will find out who did this…you can be rest assured…" Taylor was saying to the throng of assembled techs, then noticing Holland; a huge smile forming on his face; suddenly shouted out. "…Holland is that you…"

"Yes, Chie…." Was all Holland was able to get out of his mouth before Taylor; walking through the crowd and in one move hugged Holland, easily picking him off the ground.

Setting him back down on the hanger floor Taylor continued. "…How have you been…I haven't seen you since…?" He paused; thinking. "…well since last month anyway…"

"I heard you were getting out…" Holland asked; ignoring the snickers from the crowd of onlookers.

"…Oh heavens no…I was just on leave…there was this huge fashion show in Gianas City, and everyone that is anybody in the fashion scene was there…so naturally…I had to show…"

Holland suppressing a laugh, imagining Taylor in the middle of just such an event, said.

"…I suppose that there wasn't anyone else there as "Fierce" as you are…"

Taylor; putting his left hand up to his face…index finger touching the bottom rim of his designer shades, the other fingers wrapped around his chin, head cocked to the side, perfectly waxed eyebrow visible over the top of the glasses, right hand on his hip…replied, a suggestive tone in his voice as if recalling a more pleasant memory…

"…You have no idea…darling…no idea at all…"

Turning back, facing the TypeALPHA as it was being lifted up, cranes moving the LFO as it was being placed in a repair brace, the Master Instructors chief technician asked.

"Who in their right mind would do something so…so…destructive…?"

"Well…" Holland began. "…that would have been me…"

Turning his whole body towards Holland and bending down, taking his sunglasses off, his light brown eyes wide with shock, face to face with Holland, Taylor gasped…

"…NO…"

Holland a big smile on his face, trying not to burst out laughing at the antics of the muscle bound Chief replied…

"Yes… It was me…" Then shrugging his shoulders said. "…Sorry…but I had to do it, Marcus was hurt and…"

Grabbing Holland by the shoulders with his huge hands Taylor…suddenly unconcerned with the damage to the TypeALPHA… his voice practically frantic screamed out…

"WHAT!…Hurt…is he going to be ok…what happened…how bad is it?"

Putting his hands up in front of Taylor, Holland; practically laughing now, trying his best to calm Taylor down, started trying to explain…

"He's going to be alright, Edward and Eur…" Holland started to say Eureka, then not sure of who might be listening; thought better of it. "…Marcus…are probably already at the hospital even as we speak…he probably just needs a few…Stitches…"

"…Stitches…have you seen the quality of work of the Corpsmen here…barbarians…" Taylor; a tone of horror in his voice said and grabbing Holland by the arm began dragging him along toward the hanger exit.

"…Come now, what are we doing standing around here for…"

Unable to resist the strength of "The Diva"; as every one in the S.O.F. referred to Chief Taylor, including Taylor himself, Holland; wondering how much longer this day was going to be asked…

"…Where are we going…?"

"It should be obvious…Darling…" The Diva replied, putting his designer shades back on. "…to the hospital of course…"

* * *

**Bedside Manners**

"Does it hurt?" Eureka asked Marcus, curiosity in her voice as she intently watched; sitting next to Marcus on the Emergency room bed as the Corpsman…who helped Edward bring Marcus into the hospital…finally began to suture up the gash on the back of the Master Instructors head.

"…Are you kidding...?" Edward sitting on a chair on the other side of the room started to say.

Eureka glanced up at Edward, her head tilted slightly.

"…Oh…"

"…I've seen this guy sew up worse cuts then this on his own body by himself with a dull sewing needle and some dental floss…" Edward said, laughing out loud.

"…Den…tail…floss…?" Eureka, her teal green colored eyebrows coming together asked.

"Edward…" Marcus said as he glanced up at his best friend trying not to laugh. "…Please stop it…you are killing me…" Then looking over at Eureka…"…It doesn't hurt, he stuck me with that needle over there…and "poof" no pain…" He said smiling at her; pointing to the syringe that the Corpsman had used to numb the area around the wound before starting to sew it up. "…isn't that right Doc?"

The Corpsman, trying his best to not mess up as he started to sew replied. "…Uh…right…poof…"

"You've done this before…?" Edward asked, hearing the uncertainty in the voice of the Corpsman.

"Look!" The Corpsman snapped at Edward. "…can you please stop asking so many questions?" Glancing at Eureka the Corpsman said. "…If you two don't be quiet, I am afraid I will have to ask you to take his daughter and wait outside…"

…Marcus and Eureka looked right into each others eyes…

Marcus, a soft look in his eyes, smiled…

He smiled at me…Eureka thought.

"Hey...It was only one question…" Edward shot back startling the Corpsman who dropped the forceps holding the needle and thread to the floor.

"…Captain, I am afraid that I am going to have to call the duty Master at Arms and have you escorted out…"

"Go ahead…" Edward began, as he stood up, a threatening tone to his voice. "I've only trained almost all of them on this base…"

Hiding slightly behind Marcus, the Corpsman; a pleading look in his eyes, said to Marcus.

"…Major…uh sir…"

"…its ok Edward…I mean Captain…" The Master Instructor still smiling said. "…I think I am going to be the first live person this guy has ever stitched up…" Then turning to face the Corpsman… "…Am I right…Doc?"

"Well…sir…" He began.

"…I thought so…well there is a first time for everything…" Marcus answering the question himself and glancing down at "his daughter", winking at her said. "…isn't that right…Eureka?"

"…May…jer…" Eureka said.

"Alright…get on with it…" The Master Instructor began.

"…Oh no...He is most certainly not…" Taylor yelled bursting into the emergency room.

"Taylor!" Marcus joyfully said grateful to see his Chief Tech. "How was the show?"

"…Extravagant Darling…" Taylor striking a pose replied.

"Hey Taylor, glad to see you're back…" Edward said as Taylor reached his big arms around him, giving him a huge hug.

"I'm glad I am back too…" Taylor an infectious smile on his face replied letting go of Edward and turning around checking out the young girl setting quietly on the bed next to the Master Instructor just as Holland entered the room.

"…Who is this nice looking young lady…?" Taylor practically squealed.

Eureka; stunned by the sudden appearance of Taylor…sat there staring…her mind unable to even begin to put to words the mountain of a…person…looking at her.

Almost at the same time Holland, Marcus and Edward…looking between each other and thinking the same thing…the same thought crossing their minds…

…Which one of you wants to try and explain "the Diva" to Eureka?

Holland rolling his eyes and looking up towards the ceiling asked for divine intervention…Please God, is this day ever going to end…

Edward thought…I think if I am smooth enough, maybe I can sneak outside for a smoke…

Marcus looking at the syringe wondered…Is there enough left in there to knock me out…

The Corpsman, silently standing there thought…I don't remember the instructors in Corpsman school teaching me how to deal with this…

"Girl…that pale look went out ages ago…But your hair…that is so fierce..!" Taylor said ignoring everyone else in the room smiling at Eureka as he; reaching over and getting a pair of rubber gloves from the counter sat down next to Marcus preparing to suture him up.

"…and those contact lenses…you so have to tell me who your optometrist is…"

"Uh…sir…" The Corpsman began.

"Please honey…" Taylor said as he picked up a clean pair of forceps, his huge gloved hands expertly threading the needle with suture thread. "…I was doing this sort of thing since probably before you were even born."

"It's ok Corpsman…" Marcus told the young medic. "…Taylor here used to be a Corpsman before becoming an LFO Tech…Right Chief?"

"Just an LFO Tech…Really Marcus…" Taylor huffed; sounding hurt by Marcus's comment, then reaching over and putting his hand on Eureka's bare knee said.

"…Dear, don't listen to him…I am only the best LFO tech on this planet!"

Eureka; her mouth a straight line, eyes blank…mind still unable to process who this person called "Taylor" was…finally looking up at Marcus asked…

"…Is there something wrong with this…person…?"

Marcus; wincing slightly as Taylor began sewing him up replied…

"…I'll explain it to you…"

The girl slightly turned her head, eager to hear what the Master Instructor was about to tell her; blank pages of her mind ready to receive this new information…

"…right after you turn about twenty or so…"

… Eureka; her mouth turned down, furrowing her brows together…

…Frowned.

* * *

**A Tough Question**

"No really Taylor, I can manage, but thanks for the offer." Marcus told his Chief Technician.

"Are you positive? I can sleep in your spare bedroom…" Taylor asked again. "You know that if anything were to happen to you…well…I would just die!"

"Taylor! I will be ok…besides you did such a great job I doubt it will even scar…" Marcus said, bringing his hand up, gingerly touching the bandaged area where Taylor had stitched him up; then smiling at the big hearted man and switching to his instructor voice, albeit not as loud as normal, said…

"…and besides, don't you have an LFO that needs your attention?"

Smiling back at his friend…the only man that never judged him, never made fun of his choice of lifestyle…Taylor winking at the Master Instructor replied…

"Aren't you the sweetie?"

Then starting the vehicle that he had driven along with Holland to the Hospital, the TypeALPHA's Chief Tech said. "That's right, I almost forgot, don't worry, I will have the Alpha back as good as new in no time…Ciao, Darling. Call me if you need anything."

Watching as the Diva drove down the street…the tail lights fading off in the distance… Marcus seeing the flash of red inwardly shuddered, recalling the blazing eyes of the TypeZERO as it glared down at him through the busted canopy of the TypeALPHA.

"Wow, what a day…" Marcus quietly said to himself as he unlocked the door to his modest one story home.

Going inside, shutting the door behind him and locking it…Marcus proceeded to "Clear" every room in his house.

All but one…

Satisfied that all was safe and secure, he walked into his living room and turned on the record player, and as the old vinyl record slowly dropped down on the turntable…the arm lowering itself into the cut out grooves…the soft cords of some long forgotten orchestral arrangement filling the empty room…Marcus; pouring himself a drink, gently sat down in his leather bound easy chair.

Settling into the cool embrace of the soft leather; grimacing, feeling the bruises from having been slammed into the ground as Holland…seeing him pausing over the TypeZERO, afraid for the girl that was piloting it…grabbed the TypeALPHA from behind and smashed him into the hard earth, causing his head to bounce off the cracked canopy; knocking him out and giving him a nasty gash that had required eight sutures.

Listening to the mournful tune as the record scratched and popped as it slowly spun, the music echoing through the dark house, Marcus reflected back on the day's events…

He smiled at how the girl, the look on her face so innocent as she poured out an entire bottle of water on Edwards's face, putting the fire out, thinking she was saving him from bursting into flame…

Walking up to the TypeZERO;…saying his name for the first time…asking him if there was anything wrong…saying that the Nirvash had told her to believe in him…the two of them as they held hands reading the waves…the excitement as he raced the TypeZERO…the feeling in his stomach as the TypeALPHA dropped into the crest of the trappar wave…

Shaking his head at how she had told him, her emotionless tone saying that "…is this going to better my skills at piloting the Nirvash…" as he underestimated her skills…then the game…then the madness… her big eyes full of tears as she looked up into the busted canopy at the person she was told to believe in…how those eyes had brought forth a flood of memories. Memories he had thought that he had safely stowed away…

…then the vision of an Angel…

Putting his hand up to his forehead, slowly rubbing his temples as his head started to throb…at least he didn't have a concussion…then finishing his drink; feeling the sudden warmth as the alcohol hit his stomach… Marcus, slowly lifting himself out of the chair and switching off the record player began to walk down the hall towards his bedroom.

Pausing beside the door to the one room that he never cleared…afraid to even step inside for fear of the emotional pain contained within…and suddenly remembering something went back into the living room.

Still setting face down on a the table next to the leather easy chair…just where he had left it the night before…the Master Instructor, fighting back the flood of emotions, slowly picked up the picture frame. Setting back down on the edge of the chair, reaching up and turning the lamp setting on the table on and looking at the picture contained with in the old wooden frame…

…a young girl, holding a big gray colored tabby cat, brown shoulder length hair blowing in the wind, her moms eyes shining brightly as she smiled for the camera…

…Marcus; thinking of the girl born from the Scab Coral, and speaking out loud to the picture of his daughter said…

"…I met your guardian angel today…"

* * *

"So is this your room?" Edward asked Eureka, looking up at the room number…Four-Nine-Seven. 

"Yes it is." Eureka replied.

The two of them stood outside the barracks room where Holland had told Edward Eureka was currently billeted.

"Ok then…Well, have a good weekend and I'll see you on Monday." Edward told her; turning toward the exit as he started to leave.

"Edward?"

Hearing the slight questioning tone in her otherwise flat voice, Edward stopped and turning around said.

"What is it Eureka?"

"Why did Holland have to leave all of a sudden?"

"He didn't really say, I think he said he had to meet with someone, but he wouldn't tell me who." Edward answered.

Eureka just stood there silently looking up at him.

"Ok…I'll be going now…" Edward said suddenly very uncomfortable as Eureka seemed to be looking right through him, an unemotional look on her face.

Turning and heading for the exit, he hadn't taken two steps before...

"Edward…"

Oh man what now…He thought as he turned around this time to see Eureka looking directly into his dark brown eyes.

"…Why was Marcus…crying…?"

Wishing that he could have had a smoke, Edward walked back over to where Eureka stood by the door of her room and leaning up against the wall opposite the door, slid down to set on the floor.

Looking up into those big eyes and wondering how he was going to answer her in a way she would understand, Edward said...

"Come here and have a seat…"

* * *

**The Gift…**

Pulling Edward quietly aside just outside the exit to the base Hospital, telling him the name and location of the barracks and her room number, Holland; saying that he was late meeting someone, left Eureka in the care of the Master Instructors best friend.

Climbing aboard one of the many shuttle buses that ran like clockwork going to and fro across the large U.F. base, he sat down in an empty seat, looking down at his watch…hoping that he wasn't late…wondering what his older brother could have possibly wanted to see him for.

Leaning back in the seat of the base shuttle, crossing his arms in front of his chest, Holland; reflecting back on the quick conversation…remembering the faraway look in Dewey's eyes…thought that he had heard his brother saying something about having him deliver a gift to someone…

… A Gift…

When does Dewey ever give anything to anybody…without wanting something in return…Holland thought, curious as to whom this gift could be for as the shuttle, slowing down, pulled to a stop in front of the Headquarters building of the Special Operations Forces.

Getting off the shuttle Holland walked up the steps to the building. Presenting his I.D. to the Master at Arms currently on duty standing post to the entrance to the building…who acknowledged and saluting…allowed him to enter. He then proceeded to one of the many elevators that were situated along the main foyer and getting on, the doors closing behind him, pushed the button for the top floor, where the Lieutenant Colonel's huge office was located.

Looking at his reflection in the highly polished elevator doors, Holland began squaring away his uniform as best he could, rumpled as it was from having earlier been subjected to him riding on the hood of an off-road vehicle as Edward; driving like a man possessed as they chased after a combat dropped LFO as it rolled down the tarmac of the old abandoned airfield… the two of them trying desperately to keep Eureka and Marcus…both of them caught up in a different kind of possession… from killing each other.

Satisfied with his uniform, he turned around just in time to see the sun as it slowly began to set as the elevator, the clear glass allowing the passenger to see out across the base, ascended up the side of the building.

Watching the sky beginning to turn different shades of red, then purple as the planets sun disappeared across the horizon, Holland; realizing that this was only Eureka's first day of training under the watchful eye of the Master Instructor, silently wondered how many more long hard days were ahead of him…

Feeling the elevator starting to slow as it began to come to a halt, Holland turning as the doors opened…seeing the Lieutenant Colonel seated at his desk reading one of the old books from his collection patiently waiting…stepped through into the office of his older brother and saluting said…

"Lieutenant Commander Holland Novak, reporting as ordered."

"Please Holland…We've no need for the meaningless titles that men use to make oneself feel more superior, to be able to lord over other men…to control them..." Dewey said, glancing up from the book that he was currently reading.

Using a silk bookmarker, marking his place in the ancient manuscript; closing it then carefully sitting it down next to a finely crafted jewelry box and standing up and continuing to talk; quoting a line from the old text said…

"…for aren't all men created equal…?"

Walking around to stand in front of his desk and motioning for his younger brother to come over, his icy blue eyes noticing the condition of Holland's usually immaculate uniform, Dewey; continuing to talk asked…

"So tell me brother, how was your…day?"

Hearing the tone in his older brothers' voice…almost as if he already knew what had transpired earlier…as he walked over to where Dewey stood, Holland; stopping a little behind one of the chairs in front of the Lieutenant Colonel's desk, ignoring the question said.

"You wanted to see me?"

"Always the impatient one still I see." Dewey, a hint of annoyance in his voice replied.

"Look…Brother…I am tired, I have had a very long day as you have probably already heard…" Holland, narrowing his blue eyes, snapped.

"Very well, Commander. I will get right to the point..." Dewey said, slightly raising his voice, cutting off his younger sibling.

Going back around to the front of his desk, the Lieutenant Colonel; reaching down and picking up the jewelry box began to speak the lines he had already previously rehearsed in his mind earlier…

"This was found among the personal effects of Adrock Thurston along with a note stating for this to be given to the girl on her first birthday."

Hearing Dewey as he mentioned the girl, Holland glanced over towards the bed that took up one side of the Lieutenant Colonel's office; recalling just four days ago the first time he met "the girl" as she lay curled up on the floor, a blanket over her head…scared…afraid...alone…as Dewey explained to him that with the death of Adrock Thurston he was going to be the one responsible for her well being…to take her to meet with the Master Instructor…to oversee her training…how he kneeled down taking off his glove…extending his hand towards her…how she; looking out from under the blanket and seeing the softness in his eyes took the offered hand.

"And when would that be?" Holland asked still looking at the bed.

"I have…someone…looking into that." Dewey replied remembering the young female officer he had talked to earlier that morning.

"…So what do you want me to do with..." Holland started to say, then remembering why his brother had called him earlier said.

"…the gift until then?"

Too easy Dewey thought…

"For now I want you to give this to Marcus for the time being." Dewey said walking around his desk, handing over the jewelry box to Holland.

"Why give it to the Master Instructor?" Holland, taking the velvet covered box from him asked; genuinely curious at his brothers' mention of Marcus.

The Lieutenant Colonel; a smile forming on his lips answered.

"I think that the gift would be more meaningful to…Eureka… if the friend of Adrock Thurston be the one who gives it to her…"

Then looking into Holland's eyes, the same sky blue colored eyes as his own, said…

"…wouldn't you agree…brother?"

* * *

**Quietly Listening**

Coming over, standing next to Edward, who was seated cross legged against the wall outside her bedroom door, Eureka; placing her back against the wall kneeled down next to the man who she knew was the Master Instructors best friend.

Placing her hands neatly on her lap, the girl, wanting to learn more about the man she wanted so desperately to have smile at her, patiently waited…book open to a blank page in her mind…ready to put down all the words, to commit them to memory, so she could understand why Marcus…

…Cried…

Edward, taking a deep breath, and looking down into Eureka's eyes…noticing the blood red ring around the pupil as she aptly waited for him to answer her…then looking up at the door to her room, a far off look in his eyes as he slowly recalled memories from his past…carefully so as not to allow the nightmares he carried locked away in the dark recesses of his mind to return…began speaking.

"She would have been about your age now…well, at least as old as you look…." Edward said smiling; looking down into those big unearthly eyes as they looked back up into his as he remembered what Marcus had told him of the girl…the same day she had asked him why his skin was colored the same as her uniform.

Looking down at the carpeted floor he continued. "…Man, I remember when Marcus told me his wife was pregnant. He was so excited about finally being a father…."

"Preg…nant…?" Eureka asked; curiosity in her voice as she slightly cocked her head to the side.

"You know…when a man and a woman…" He began, then pausing…forgetting that she might not understand and not wanting to go down "that" road… Edward; his mind frantically reaching for a way to keep from having to explain the birds and the bees said instead…

"…fall in love."

"…Love…?"

Eureka, still not sure of the meaning; the word being written down on a single page in her mind, continued to look into Edward's eyes.

"You know…Love." He repeated, then noticing that she wasn't getting the meaning said…

"It's like that special feeling you get, like when you meet that one person that makes you smile, or laugh..."

"…Laugh…" The girl said.

"Yeah…Love…it just happens." Edward replied, putting his hands behind his head thinking of when he first met his wife and laughing out loud. "You'll understand once the right guy comes along..."

Glancing back down at Eureka as she still sat there listening to him, Edward said. "I am sorry. Got a little off track there a second…" Then thinking about his best friend, continued.

"He was so happy about being a father…I remember being there when she was born…" Edward said his expression softening. "…how the nurse brought her out all wrapped up in a pink blanket, Marcus saying that she had her mother's eyes…"

Eureka sat there quietly listening…

"…then the doctor coming out to tell Marcus that he needed to come back into the delivery room…that there was a problem with his wife…the shock in his eyes as he came back out saying that she's gone…"

Edward paused for a moment as the image of the grief stricken Marcus came to mind.

"Those first few years after she was born were pretty tough, but we all pitched in and helped…especially Taylor." Edward smiling inside, remembering how Marcus wanted to put hands on the big man after letting him watch his then six year old daughter and coming back home, seeing her with make-up all over her face.

"Yeah those were good times…then that day came…" Edward said getting a far off look in his eyes.

"What happened…that day, Edward?" Eureka asked, eyes wide, totally caught up in what he was telling her.

"We were away on a "special assignment" when we got word of the attack…" Edward began.

The nightmares threatened to return….

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Eureka Seven: Blank Pages**

Fan Fiction by Dan

All places, characters, references copyright 2005/2006 Bones Studios

**Chapter Five**

**"Special Assignment"**

"Fire…Fire…Fire…" Edward whispered to himself, slowly repeating the word as he exhaled looking through the scope of the HK417 sniper rifle; finger on the trigger, the Vodarac insurgent standing guard on the second story balcony brightly lit up in the night-vision view scope, crosshairs aligned center mass.

Dressed in a loose fitting S.O.F. battle dress uniform…colored in various shades of green, brown and dark grey and wearing the most currently available ballistic CiRaS armored vest, its various rows of stitched loops heavily adorned with interlaced ammo pouches, medical blow out kits, combat knife, and a water bladder along with a gas mask carrier, a smaller HK416 assault rifle slung in a three-point harness across his back…thirty-round magazine inserted, round in chamber, safety on, .45 caliber compact pistol strapped in a thigh holster on his right leg…Edward; a bandana covering his head, dark gray stealth paint concealing his face, eyes outlined in red, a small transmitter/receiver microphone in front of his mouth, sound amplifying/deadening head phones inserted into his ear canal; continued his mantra as he looked through the scope…

…waiting for the signal.

Quietly; combat stalking…moving his body in a non-recognizable human pattern…so as to avoid detection from the possibility of there being motion sensors nearby, Marcus had managed to position himself directly underneath the elevated position of the same insurgent that Edward had in the crosshairs of the high powered sniper rifle.

Similarly attired…head and face painted dark gray, the area around his eyes outlined in the same manner, black ball cap with the bill turned around facing backwards, dark brown colored CiRaS vest loaded down with almost sixty-five pounds of ammo, SAPI plates inserted, water and medical and various other "combat essential" items necessary for the job the S.O.F. two man S.T.A.T. team needed to complete the current assignment…HK416 in hand, safety off…Marcus; silently reaching down with his left hand and pulling a small flashlight looking device out of one of the pouches next to the combat knife woven onto the loops of the vest and aiming it in the direction where Edward was expertly concealed, pushed the button with his thumb three times, the beam invisible to the naked eye...

…giving Edward the signal.

Seeing the flash of light through the scope as three yellow pulses, Edward began exhaling; finger taking up the slack in the trigger as the word he was quietly chanting slowly came out of his mouth.

"Fire...Fire…Fire…"

…Poomp…

Slightly surprised by the round leaving the chamber, the rifle recoiling into his shoulder…the gas operated bolt flying back ejecting the spent casing, then forward stripping another 7.62MM round off the fifteen round magazine, the match grade bullet chambered…Edward watched as the round hit home, the bullet tearing through the clothing of the insurgent, penetrating through his unprotected flesh and bone, piercing the heart, then in a fine mist of blood exiting the other side of the body impacting into the wall of the second story balcony of the concrete constructed building.

Hearing the shot, Marcus…switching gears…assault rifle held low in front of his body, finger straight along the lower receiver, began making his move toward the entrance of the building just as another Vodarac insurgent…hearing the shot and armed with a machine pistol of some foreign make…came out onto the balcony.

Seeing his comrade shot dead, lying in a heap on the floor of the balcony…blood smeared streaks from where the lifeless body had slid down the wall, the impact of the bullet throwing the body against it… he noticed the dark form of Marcus as he was moving toward the entrance of the building.

Bringing the machine pistol up placing Marcus right between the front sights of the compact weapon, the insurgent; his finger starting to squeeze the trigger…

"…Fire…Fire…Fire…"

…Poomp…

…never had a chance as the bullet from the sniper rifle impacted just above his right ear instantly killing him.

Watching through the scope as the insurgents' body dropped straight down on the floor…gray matter and pieces of skull flying…Edward; mind calm, still rhythmically chanting, painted a gruesome masterpiece on the wall of the balcony.

Closing in on the entrance, Marcus; seeing the door opening, a part of his mind recording the surprised look on the third insurgents face…a boy really, not much older then sixteen… as he began starting to bring the hunting rifle in his hands up to bear down on the grey colored form running at him, his finger on the trigger.

Continuing toward the door, getting in close, slightly stepping to the left and dropping his hips down, head level with the insurgents rifle, Marcus…eyes blank, face unemotional… looking the boy right in the eye brought the HK416 up and shoving the barrel into the stomach of the insurgent squeezed the trigger firing five rounds point blank into him.

As the bullets tore through the boy's intestines, severing the spinal cord, blood; spraying out from the exit wounds, Marcus; still moving…the body falling onto his right shoulder… and making "that sound"…entered the building.

Caught totally by surprise, the remaining three Vodarac that were guarding the bottom floor of the three story building…seeing their young comrade shot at point blank range by a snarling, red eyed demon, its heavily armored form covered in the blood of one of their own, minds struggling to comprehend the savagery of the "thing" that just entered the room…hesitated for just a second.

All the time Marcus needed….

Seeing Marcus entering the building…muzzle flash of his rifle momentarily overwhelming the night-vision view scope light gathering optics as he shot the insurgent, Marcus making "that sound" as it came over the transmitter/receiver…and after one last look through the scope making sure there were no other Vodarac outside the building, Edward began getting up from the prone position.

Reaching back bringing the smaller assault rifle up in front and slinging the sniper rifle over his back, Edward; grabbing a dark olive drab colored ref board up from where it was lying on the ground next to him and tucking it under his left arm and taking the other one that was underneath the first one and holding onto it with his right hand started running.

Throwing the board in his right hand underfoot…the green of the trappar illuminating him as he road on the waves… he quickly made his approach toward where Marcus had gone into the building, preparing to back up his friend.

Emotionless eyes scanning as he entered the room, noticing where the three Vodarac terrorist were positioned…one standing next to a set of stairs leading up to the second floor directly to his font frantically trying to draw an automatic pistol out of an old style flap holster…the second one on his left fumbling, trying to work the bolt action on an old military issued rifle… and hearing the third one on his right bringing the charging handle of a modern assault rifle back, letting it go, chambering a round…Marcus; his mind taking all of this information into account in a split second…quickly acted upon it.

The lifeless body of the insurgent still on his shoulder, Marcus charged the one in front colliding with the man, throwing the body into him. Seeing the man as he tried to catch the bloody mess as it fell on him, momentarily taking him out of play for the time being, Marcus; pivoting around on the ball of his right foot, the HK416 coming up, finger slowly squeezing the trigger, eyes looking over the front sight at the insurgent on his right…the one armed with the assault rifle…fired a fifteen round burst starting from the kneecaps, letting the natural tendency of an automatic weapon fired "full auto" to rise.

As the bullets tore into the man…the rounds stitching him up from his crotch to his forehead…body snapping back, a fountain of blood coloring the wall, Marcus; his finger coming off the trigger and turning around and dropping down to his right knee, locked eyes with the insurgent armed with the ancient rifle…just as the man finally got the bolt action locked, chambering a round. Bringing the HK416 back up and not wasting a second Marcus fired again, putting five rounds into him, center mass.

Standing up as the bolt action rifle fell out of the lifeless hands of its owner, Marcus turned, and transitioned…throwing the HK416 to his right, slinging it behind his back, left hand coming up grabbing the combat knife that was on his vest positioned with the handle facing down, unsheathing the razor sharp blade…as the one still trying to get the pistol out of the old holster, finally getting the bloody corpse off him, drew the weapon aiming at Marcus, who crouching down slightly launched himself at the insurgent just as another Vodarac came running down the stairs.

Reaching up, pressing the right elbow joint of the arm holding the automatic pistol with the palm of his right hand pinning it against the insurgents' chest and raising his left elbow, bringing the knife up…blade edge facing out…Marcus plunged it into the gap just between the collarbone and trachea.

Turning the blade and ripping it out…severing the windpipe and cutting the main artery…he pushed the man with the pistol into the one who was running down the stairs causing them to collide.

Dropping the pistol and bringing his hands up to his neck as his life's blood sprayed out drenching the one who he had just collided with in the dark fluid… the two of them locked in a macabre embrace, dancing a bizarre dance… the insurgent; his mouth opening and closing as he gurgled and coughed, eyes looking between his fellow Vodarac and the red outlined unfeeling eyes of the demon silently standing there covered in blood…called out for his god to deliver him from the evil in front of him as his life slowly flowed out.

Answering the mans silent prayer, Marcus; quickly drawing his sidearm…the same type of .45 caliber pistol that Edward also carried…put two rounds each into them as they danced the dance…

…The dance of…Death.

Sheathing the knife, stepping over the two bodies and kneeling down and leaning against the wall, pointing the pistol up the stairs, Marcus began speaking, the voice activated transmitter/receiver opening a channel to Edward, saying one word…

"…Clear…"

…just as Edward…muzzle of his HK416 up, both eyes open scanning the room, seeing the aftermath, the five bodies strewn out, blood all over the room, the smell of death beginning to spread like a blanket…quietly entered the building.

Hearing Edward as he entered, Marcus quickly glanced over at his friend motioning for him to come over and cover the stairs. As soon as Edward had positioned himself on the first step in front of him, Marcus; tapping Edward on his thigh twice…letting him know that he was going to reload…holstered the pistol and bringing the assault rifle around hit the magazine release button catching the thirty round magazine now only containing four rounds pouching it, and pulling another full thirty rounder out, quickly reloaded.

Tapping him on the thigh three times…reload complete…the two of them, weapons up, began to slowly ascend the first flight of stairs.

As they climbed up one step at a time, Edward started "cutting the pie", sectioning off the opening at the top of the stairs, head up eyes open weapon moving along with his head, scanning for any threats that could possibly be waiting for them. At the same time Marcus…staying close against the wall, walking up the stairs a little bit to the right and slightly behind Edward…kept the muzzle of his rifle pointed at the top of the stair well, careful not to muzzle his friend, covering Edward as he scanned the entrance of the next floor.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Edward kneeled down…grateful that this floor was empty, as it was completely open with no walls…covering the entire second floor of the building. Lowering his weapon, pointing it at the floor, allowing Marcus to get in front of him, and then bringing the weapon back up, the two of them began moving towards the next flight of stairs, located on the other side of the room.

Seeing the open sliding glass doors, the two bodies lying there on the balcony, Marcus mentally took count of how many Vodarac terrorist that they had taken out so far. Counting the two up here and adding the other five downstairs…seven in all…he wondered where the other four could be hiding at on the third floor. Probably protecting the one that he and Edward were sent here to capture, or failing that…kill.

At least the information that was given to them by the Information Bureau was accurate. A three story building with an open floor plan located in a non populated area just within the border of the Vodarac homeland.

Still though…Marcus wondered…Why Norbu would allow himself to come here knowing that the U.F. was out to capture or even assassinate him just doesn't make any sense…

…None at all.

Considered by many Vodarac followers as the most powerful priest of the Lotus sect, Norbu; preaching to them of the Promised Land located on the other side of the Great Wall, the believers of Vodarac, just as with many other religions over the millennia had done before, allowed a few idealistic individual tribal leaders to create fringe movements within themselves. Espousing twisted doctrine, many different clans had united, taking up arms, beginning to actively resist the U.F.; who most Vodarac terrorist believed were the great evil that would bring about the end of the planet by trying to eradicate all forms of the Scab Coral. Others believed in Norbu's teachings, that the Scab Coral was "Dreaming" or lying in a dormant state and also that the Coral was a sentient life form, and desired communication with the human race. Norbu; trying to avoid further bloodshed, was going around to the various clans and tribes trying to convince their leaders that violence was not the answer.

That is what had brought the S.T.A.T. team to this somewhat remote location.

The Information Bureau, learning of the meeting, notified the U.F. High Command, who in turn saw this as a perfect opportunity to rid themselves of a religious "messiah", whose corrupt followers were causing the U.F. headaches.

The Federation, currently at war with another rouge city state, fighting to stop an "ethnic cleansing" from being carried out against any of its current collaboration of several Tower States, and not wishing to be fighting on two fronts, came up with this "Special Assignment", the plan calling for a S.O.F. Special Tactics Assault Team to cross undetected into the Vodarac homeland with the idea of successfully capturing, or that being unsuccessful, going ahead and eliminating the Vodarac priest altogether.

Marcus; satisfied that the second floor was clear and taking the lead, the two of them began to climb up the third floor of stairs.

Hearing someone praying to himself, Marcus; halfway up the stairwell, stopped and crouched down. Using hand signals…raising his left hand up and curling his fingers into a fist…gave Edward the sign for them to stop. With his partner coving the top of the stairs Marcus opened another pouch on his vest and pulled out a small telescoping mirror. Extending it to its full length and slowly reaching up looking into the room above through the mirror Marcus saw all four of the remaining Vodarac…weapons aiming right at the top of the stairwell hiding behind an upturned wooden conference table… and rotating the mirror around saw another four more directly across from where the stairwell opened into the room…weapons also at the ready…anxiously waiting for whatever thing that had killed their fellow believers on the first two floors to show itself.

Silently cursing…hoping that he would get to meet whoever in the Idiot Bureau that had said that there were only eleven insurgents… Marcus; lowering the mirror and rolling his eyes at his friend, set down on the steps and using hand signals, began silently letting Edward know the current situation.

Leaning against the solid wooden table holding an automatic pistol, wondering why Norbu had not shown up, thinking that the priest had betrayed him, and praying out loud to be delivered from what ever that thing that he had heard down stairs as it mercilessly slaughtered his men was; the current leader of the group that had sworn allegiance with several of the Vodarac tribes nervously prepared to fight along side his eight remaining guards. Slowly turning around, peeking his head above the upturned table he saw something dark coming up the stairwell flying into the room. His men, already on edge from hearing all the fighting and not used to being in real combat…most of them just farmers with no kind of training…opened up, shooting at what ever the dark form was. As the bullets riddled the object, the leader noticed it for what it was and began yelling at his men to cease fire. Frightened and caught up in the fog of battle the men ignored him, continuing to fire at the object and at the base of the stairwell until their weapons ran dry. Ears ringing from the sudden onslaught of bullets, deafened from the sound of eight different types of machine guns, hunting rifles and semi automatic pistols firing in the enclosed space, their leader still yelling for them to stop shooting, their weapons empty, the room clouded with smoke; saw what it was they were firing at…

…a black ball cap.

Man, I really liked that hat…Marcus thought as he pulled the pin on a flash-bang stun grenade, tossing it up into the room.

* * *

**An Unconfirmed Report…**

Hearing the grenade as it bounced on the concrete floor, Edward and Marcus; leaning against the wall at the bottom of the third flight of stairs opened their mouths, putting both hands over their ears and closing their eyes tight …not trusting the dampening filters in the transmitter/receivers earphones…counted silently, waiting for the stun grenade to go off.

The Vodarac leader, seeing the grenade as is tumbled into the room; got face down on the floor behind the table. His men still looking at the hat…hands fumbling, trying to reload their various weapons…stood there oblivious to the object as it rolled to a stop, right in the middle of the room…

Suddenly…a flash…

For a split second it seemed as if a lightning bolt, thrown down to earth from the hand of God himself, lit up the room…

…then…the bang…

…a thunderclap, as God clapped his hands together…

Quickly ascending the flight of stairs, Marcus and Edward, shoulder to shoulder, moving as one unit, the two of them…weapons up, selector switches set to full auto…began firing.

Edward, his mind moving in slow motion as the weapon bucked and kicked against his shoulder…

…the rounds impacting against the four men that were standing there in the corner of the room still in shock from the flash, eardrums ruptured from the bang, as their bodies began jerking, convulsing as the bullets tore them apart, blood pouring out of every wound as they cried out for their god to save them…

…drew a figure "eight" with the muzzle of the HK416 as he held the trigger down empting out the full thirty rounds into the Vodarac terrorist.

Marcus, his blank eyes taking in the shock on the faces of the four terrorist standing there behind the wooden table as he fired, angling up from the bottom right of the table, drawing a diagonal line…literally cutting one of the insurgents in half, the mans lower intestines spilling out, hanging down, looking like a red sash as they hung from the mortal wound…as he let the weapon continue on its upward path as the bullets mowed the four men down where they stood.

Seeing the tracer as it shot out of the business end of the HK416…the bullet letting him know that he had two rounds left in the magazine…Marcus; feeling as the bolt locked to the rear, began transitioning…his right hand coming off the rifles pistol grip, smoothly reaching down, right hand gripping the .45 caliber pistol, index finger pushing the button on the side of the holster releasing the weapon…and with the speed of many hours of dry fire practice drills, brought the pistol up simultaneously throwing the assault rifle around to his right slinging it across his back ready to engage any new threats.

Time from when the flash bang went off in the room to when the S.O.F. S.T.A.T. Team ceased firing….

…approximately eight seconds…

Feeling Edward tap him on the thigh twice, Marcus, pistol still up…scanning the room as Edward knelt down to reload…thought he heard someone whimpering from behind the table. Hearing Edward hit the bolt release on his weapon and feeling the three taps on his thigh, Marcus; still looking, pistol pointing in the direction of where his eyes were focused and using his left hand motioned for Edward to begin to walk around to the other side of the table.

Cautiously the two men, weapons ready, senses alert, began slowly walking around to the other side of the table.

Covered in blood and other bodily fluids, the Vodarac leader; holding the pistol up by his head as his hands covered his ears, emotions shot, in what Marcus would later teach to his student as being in the black zone…a place where all rational thought had ceased to exist…oblivious to the two heavily armed men standing over him, still laying face down, was crying out to whatever god would listen to him to deliver him from the two demonic forms that had ruthlessly killed his men.

Edward looked up at Marcus. "He isn't the one we wanted?"

"Nope, not even close."

"So what do you want to do with him?" Edward asked.

Looking back at Edward and shrugging his shoulders, then back down at the man lying on the floor covered in blood and gore…openly crying now, on the verge of insanity, hand still holding a loaded pistol…Marcus thinking quickly began talking to him.

"Sir…Sir…I need you to look at me…"

Edward keeping his rifle pointed at the man said. "He is gone man…mind fried."

Ignoring Edward, Marcus; pointing his pistol at the man kept talking. "Hey…Look at me!" He yelled.

The Vodarac leader slowly lifted his head up, hearing the demon that was trying to talk to him, and seeing the grey face with the red outlined eyes…a final thought crossed his mind…kill the demon…send it back to Hell, back to the abyss from which it came.

Eyes wide the man rolled over and started to point the pistol at Marcus…

"Wait…Don't…" Marcus screamed.

…just as Edward fired a single shot to the back of his head; putting an end to the mans nightmare.

Cursing out loud, hoping that they could have taken the man back alive, Marcus shaking his head said. "I really wanted him not to do that…he might have had some useful Intel."

"Uh…it looked like he was going to shoot you." Edward replied looking at his friend covered in blood that wasn't his own. "And really I wouldn't have blamed him. You should see yourself."

Placing the pistol on safe, holstering it then bringing the HK416 back around and ejecting the empty magazine and placing it into the drop pouch with the one containing four rounds, Marcus a lopsided grin on his face looking back at Edward, quoting a line from an ancient text…or was it a song Marcus thought…said…

"War…What is it good for…?"

"Absolutely nothing…" Edward replied finishing the phrase as Marcus inserted a fully loaded magazine into the rifle and slapping the bolt release sent the bolt home, chambering a round.

Looking around the room at the carnage the two men had wrought, Marcus silently wondered if there would be a place in Heaven for the likes of men like him and Edward.

So many sins to atone for…

Switching the transmitter/receiver over to TAC three, Marcus began talking…

"Raven…Ground Hog…"

"Go ahead Ground Hog…" A young female voice replied.

"No joy…repeat…no joy…object of affection not present…request pickup…over."

"Roger that Ground Hog…Rule Five?" The female voice asked.

Glancing at Edward, then looking one final time around the room, Marcus answered.

"Rule Five…Roger that…you are go for Rule Five…"

"We had better get a move on…You know how "Raven" likes to light things up…" Edward grinning said.

"Refboards…?" Marcus asked.

"Next to the entrance…"

"Combat pickup…?"

Thinking about it for a moment Edward replied as he started heading down the stairs, weapon still at the ready. "Sure…why not…"

Following his best friend as they began to quickly exit the building Marcus called up to the pilot of the gunship. "Raven…Ground Hog…request Combat pickup…repeat Combat pickup…"

"…Roger that Ground Hog…Plowing the field…ETA…One Mike…" The female voice said with a hint of excitement.

"…One Mike out…!" Marcus yelled down to Edward as they hit the second flight of stairs. "…Last one in buys…"

"You still owe me from last time!" Edward yelled back as he jumped over the two bodies at the base of the first flight of stairs.

Following suit, Marcus right on the heels of Edward, jumping over the bodies, almost falling as he slipped in a pool of blood, shouted back. "Double or nothing then…?"

Edward, stopping at the entrance, waiting for Marcus to catch up, then the two of them, weapons at the ready, one going high the other low…just in case…exited the building covering down, quickly scanning the area in front of them.

"Clear right…" Marcus said.

"Clear left…" Edward replied.

"Double or nothing…?" Marcus asked again reaching for one of the military issued ref boards.

Edward, big toothy grin on his face answered. "It's your money…" Then suddenly getting all serious, looking over Marcus's shoulder said. "…insurgent on your six…!"

Dropping his hips down and turning, quickly bringing the HK416 up, right thumb switching from safe to semi, finger on the trigger, ready to eliminate the threat to his rear, Marcus instead saw…

…Nothing.

"See you onboard…" Edward yelled throwing the other board underfoot as he shot off on the green waves of trappar toward the area where the gunship, off in the distance, was flying low…plowing the field…preparing for the combat pickup.

"Cheater…!" Marcus shouted picking up the ref board running after Edward, jumping on the ref board, the weight of sixty pounds of gear causing him to lean forward created a big splash of trappar to envelope the air around him.

Righting himself on the board he quickly caught up to Edward. Looking over his shoulder at the dark form of the gunship; coming in fast and low, appearing to be only a few feet off the deck, the cockpit dark, front ramp down, red lights on, capture net stretched across the rear of the cargo bay, ready to receive the two men.

The female pilot, call sign Raven, saw the two lined up perfectly in front of the gunship, and throwing the throttle all the way forward and lowering the rear flaps lined with reflection film…providing more lift as it road on the layers of trappar…quickly accelerated ahead.

Marcus, getting slightly in front, letting Edward think that he was going to be the first onboard, timing it out, waiting until the last possible second…right as the ship was about to pluck the two off the ground…reached down with his left hand grabbing the front lip of the board, and leaning back on the rear, performed a cutback drop turn right over the top of Edward just as the gunship raised its nose up, green waves of trappar leaving a trail in its wake as it shot up into the clear night sky.

Crashing into the capture net a split second before Edward, Marcus laughing at the surprised look on the face of his friend at having beaten him onboard, and hearing Raven asking over the headphones if everything was secured, said as the front door of the gunship closed.

"Sorry for your bad luck."

* * *

Strapped into one of the seats in the cargo hold of the gunship, Marcus; busy cleaning off the blood and the stealth paint from his face, headphones plugged into the internal communication net listened to Raven as she began her run on the building.

"Hang on back there you two." She said. "Starting my run…coming in weapons hot…stand by…"

Feeling his stomach trying to come out his throat as the gunship dropped down lining up for a pass, Marcus closed his eyes…and for a moment saw the face of the boy he shot looking down at him…opening his eyes and shoving the memory away…back behind the barrier where all the terrible memories, all the faces of all the people he had killed were stored safely away in his mind…he looked out the window to where the gun pod and missile racks were located on this side of the gunship…

"…Engaging target…"

…suddenly erupted, the gun making an unearthly noise as the 40MM rounds, firing at a rate of 3000rds a minute began pouring lead into the building as the missile's began shooting out of the tube shaped launcher bathing the interior of the gunship in shades of yellow and orange as the guns and missile pods on both sides of the ship delivered their deadly cargo into the building.

Almost as quickly as it had begun the symphony of fire and destruction ended.

"…Target…Destroyed…" Raven said, a smug tone to her voice as it came over the net.

Leaning back into the seat…as the gunship gaining speed, quickly reached its cruising altitude…and crossing his arms across his chest resting them on the ammo pouches attached to the CiRaS vest, Marcus closed his eyes hoping to get some sleep on the long ride home so he would have some energy to be able to make the six hour drive to pick up his daughter, who was staying with some of her mom's relatives in the Tower State of Warsaw while he was away on "business".

Seeing Marcus with his eyes closed, Edward…setting in a similar seat across from him…shouting to be heard over the drone of the engines said. "Sweet dreams."

Not bothering to open his eyes Marcus shouting back replied. "Wake me up when we land."

Thinking of his daughter and how her eyes; shining so brightly as she looked up into the brown eyes of her dad with excitement at seeing him returning home again safely, Marcus, listening to the hypnotic drone of the engines quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Lieutenant…Lieutenant…Sir…Lieutenant…"

Marcus slowly waking from his slumber heard Raven calling him over the internal communication channel on the gunship.

Opening his eyes a couple of times, getting his bearings…the early morning sun bathing the cargo hold in warm hues of yellow shining through the windows on the side of the gunship…seeing Edward asleep in the seat across from him, and reaching up with his right hand to the headphones that were plugged into the ships internal radio net bringing the microphone down to his mouth, Marcus began talking to the pilot.

"Raven, what is it, are we close to home yet?"

"Sir…" Raven, an uncharacteristic sound of concern in her voice, paused. "…Sir could you come up to the cockpit, please."

When does she ever say "please"…Marcus thought.

"What's wrong?"

"I…I am not sure sir…I am hearing a lot of talk on the military communications net…Marcus…can you just please come up here."

Sounds like she is about to start crying and she called me by my first name…Marcus noticed hearing her voice, the emotion in it all too clear.

"I'll be right there…wait one."

Standing up, taking the headphones off and hanging them on a hook above the seat Marcus began climbing up the short set of "stairs" that led up to the cockpit. Getting to the top he was met by the gunships crew chief; who leaning in close to Marcus's ear so as to be heard over the droning of the engines began yelling.

"Sir…go ahead and sit down behind the pilot…there is a set of headphones there you can use."

"Ok…Roger that Chief." Marcus shouted back.

Squeezing into the narrow confines of the cockpit of the gunship, thinking that maybe he should have taken off the bulky armored vest he had on before coming up here, Marcus carefully lowered himself down into the seat directly behind and slightly elevated above the pilot's seat and picking up the headphones, placing them on his head…immediately heard a cacophony of voices coming across the military channel…

"…How many were there…." A male voice asked.

"…Unknown at this present time…it happened so fast…" Another male voice replied.

"…Warsaw Tower…come in…Warsaw tower do you hear me…please respond over…"A female voice frantically asked, apparently trying to contact the Warsaw air traffic control tower.

"…There is too much smoke… It looks pretty bad down there…" Another male, a hint of despair in his voice said.

…Warsaw…Marcus thought, a sudden feeling of dread beginning to well up in his stomach.

Switching back to the internal communication channel Marcus asked Raven. "When did this start coming across?"

"It started about thirty minutes ago…What's happening sir?"

"I am not sure yet, has anybody been able to get through to the Warsaw Tower yet?"

"I don't think so…from what I was hearing from other aircraft apparently all contact with Warsaw Tower was lost sometime last night..." Raven answered, then looking over her shoulder at Marcus, tears beginning to well up in her eyes said. "…Sir…my mom and dad…they still live there…"

"Ma'am…Sir… Switch back over...you might want to hear this…" Ravens copilot said his voice coming across the internal channel.

Marcus switched back over to the military frequency, the feeling of dread beginning to spread across his entire being, enveloping him in its dark embrace…

"….ederation military aircraft…this is the U.F. Battle Cruiser Stalingrad…I say again this is the U.F. Battle Cruiser Stalingrad …at approximately 0530 this morning we received an unconfirmed report from Fifth Fleet Headquarters of a massive surprise attack last night on the Tower State of Warsaw…I repeat… at approximately 0530 this morning we received an unconfirmed report of a massive attack on the Tower State of Warsaw…any ships that are within the operational range of Warsaw we are requesting that you immediately adjust you flight plan and respond…I say again… any ships that are within the operational range of Warsaw we are requesting that you immediately adjust you flight plan…over."

Suddenly the channel was flooded with request as the Commanding officers of several Airborne Battle Cruisers, smaller frigate class ships, and aircraft such as the one they were in began contacting the Stalingrad.

"…This is the U.F. Cruiser Akage calling the U.F. Cruiser Stalingrad…"

"…Go ahead Akage…"

"Yeah…my Charlie Oscar is requesting your Charlie Oscar contact him via secure line…over."

"Roger that…wait one…"

Raven also listening in turned her head around and looking up at Marcus, motioning him to switch back over to the internal channel, said.

"Sir…We are within the range of Warsaw…"

Slowly leaning back in the seat, looking out the canopy of the cockpit, thinking of his daughter, silently praying, believing that she would be ok…hoping that somehow she would be alright…Marcus replied.

"Make it happen, Raven…Make it happen…"

"Yes sir…" Raven replied then switching over to the military channel began speaking. "…Attention Stalingrad…this is S.O.F. Gunship…"

Going back to the internal ships communication channel as Raven was contacting the U.F. Airborne Battle Cruiser, Marcus began speaking, trying to wake Edward as the sudden realization that the one thing that he loved the most, the only thing that mattered to him, might possibly be lost to him forever…

"…Edward…Edward, wake up…there has been an attack…Warsaw…Warsaw has been attacked…"

* * *

**"Gear Down"**

Setting on the floor next to Edward, Eureka; her hands still folded neatly on her lap intently listening, looking up into his eyes as he continued to tell the girl of the history of the man…the man she so wanted to have smile at her, telling her of the man and his personal tragedy…trying to help her to understand, to answer her question…

…Why was Marcus crying…?

"It was terrible…" Edward was saying as he absent mindedly fumbled around with the silver plated lighter in his right hand. "They…they never knew what hit them."

"They…?" Eureka asked.

"The military garrison…" Edward started to say then noticing as she slightly turned her head when he said the word "garrison", rephrased it in a way she could understand.

"…Uh, the soldiers living there to protect the city." He answered.

"Oh." The girl replied.

Going back to playing with the lighter in his hand, Edward continued…

"By the time we arrived in the gunship…"

* * *

"Stalingrad…this is S.O.F. Gunship Alpha-Golf-Niner…I repeat this is the S.O.F. Gunship Alpha-Golf-Niner…do you read…over." Raven said informing the U.F. Battle Cruiser of her approach as the enormous ship was keeping station, flying in a slow circular pattern over the charred remains of the city.

Shortly after informing the Stalingrad that they would be joining in on the relief effort Raven adjusted course toward the stricken Tower City. Still seated behind the pilots' seat, Marcus continued monitoring the military frequency, listening for any news, unfortunately, most of what he heard between the small flotilla of military and civilian ships being assembled…wasn't good.

"Go ahead Alpha-Golf-Niner..." Replied the communications officer aboard the Stalingrad.

"Stalingrad…request status of the tower airfield…over."

"Alpha-Golf-Niner…airfield is a no go…repeat…airfield is a no go at this time…"

Raven, switching channels and looking over her shoulder asked Marcus. "What now, Lieutenant?"

"Have them tell your copilot where the assembly point is for the ground relief effort." Marcus replied, then winking as he looked into the deep blue eyes of the gunship pilot continued saying.

"We don't need an airfield to land on, right…Chief Warrant Hayase."

Smiling back at the S.T.A.T. Team Lieutenant, then quickly turning around so he wouldn't notice the color on her cheeks as she blushed…Marcus was after all the most eligible bachelor in all the S.O.F…Lisa "Raven" Hayase; her hands moving at the controls, the gunship an extension of her body and using a word she learned from her great grandfather said enthusiastically…

"Ryoukai!"

"Got it ma'am…" The copilot said. "…Heading Three-Zero-Nine…it's a stretch of four lane highway."

"Ok, I copy Three-Zero-Niner." Raven repeated. "Inform First Sergeant back there that he had better hang on."

"I heard that…" Edward replied, his voice suddenly coming across the ships internal communications.

Hang on, we're coming…Marcus thinking about his daughter thought as Raven, seeing the four lane highway, began her approach, the gunship shuddering slightly as the landing gear locked into place.

"Gear down." The copilot said.

"Roger that." Raven replied putting the nose of the gunship down slightly, lowering the flaps, preparing to put the plane down on the middle two lanes of highway.

Marcus; watching as the highway quickly rose up to meet them, the military professional in him admiring the skill at which Raven handled the gunship as she brought the nose up…the plane slowly floating down, then the sudden shock as the rear wheels touched the pavement, everything shaking and rattling as the gunship rolled down the highway…the father in him still praying, a part of him strongly believing that he would find his daughter all safe and sound, those bright eyes looking up into his, waiting for "Her daddy" to come rescue her from the nightmare visited upon the city...

…the city named…

…Warsaw.

Bringing the gunship to a stop just short of an approaching Military relief convoy, Raven; leaning over to her copilot began giving him instructions, telling him to stay with the plane along with the crew chief as Marcus, already out of the rear seat, was going down to meet with Edward, a plan already forming in his head on how the two of them were going to go rescue his daughter.

Seeing the look of determination on his friends face as he came down from the cockpit, Edward; already standing as the crew chief prepared to lower the front loading ramp on the gunship asked.

"What's the plan boss?"

"Simple…" Marcus said as he reached down picking up the HK416, slinging it. "…we borrow a vehicle, steal it, or whatever, and go get my…our daughter."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Edward, a smile on his face replied.

"Hold on you two; my mom and dad are in there somewhere…"

Looking up toward the top of the stairs leading to the cockpit, Edward and Marcus saw Raven, pistol in hand loading a fifteen round magazine and releasing the slide stop making it a condition one weapon…Fully loaded magazine inserted, slide forward, round in chamber, safety on…then holstering it in the tactical vest she had just put on after getting out of the pilots seat; an equally determined look on her face as she continued saying…

"…so you aren't going anywhere with out me."

"Well I guess I can't argue with that." Marcus said as he and Edward both inserted fresh thirty round magazines into their rifles, simultaneously hitting the bolt releases. "So what are we waiting for….let's do this!"

"Just like in the movies." Edward, smiling said as the three of them began running down the ramp towards the approaching convoy.

* * *

**Stop Sign**

Running down the ramp…the hope of finding his daughter amongst the chaos of the apparent destruction of Warsaw driving him, fueling his actions…Marcus; quickly getting ahead of Edward and Raven, began waving at the lead vehicle in the Military convoy as it barreled down the four lane highway.

"Hey! Stop...Stop!" Marcus yelled, waving his arms at the off-road armored vehicle as the two men in the front seat…looking straight ahead, ignoring him as if he didn't exist…just drove on by.

Cursing the men in the vehicle and turning around, only to find that the other vehicles in the convoy paid him even less attention…the drivers not wanting to risk stopping to pick up someone armed and armored to the teeth as he was, parts of his uniform covered in dried blood, wildly waving his arms…as the men driving the various armored cars, Six-by-Ten wheeled heavy cargo carriers and various other vehicles sped into the city, loaded down with supplies bound for the survivors and victims of the surprise attack.

For a split second Marcus thought about bringing his rifle up to bear on one of the approaching vehicles, then quickly dismissed the idea as the driver would probably just run him over, not doing his daughter or two companions any good.

"Anybody got any ideas?" Marcus said turning around, a look of frustration on his face as he looked at Edward and Raven.

"No…" Edward replied. "…not unless you want to try pointing one of the cannons mounted on the gunship at someone."

"Funny…Not." Marcus dryly answered.

Seeing a Staff car, clearly marked by a blue flag with one Silver Star flapping in the wind as it followed the rear of the convoy, Raven quickly thinking, came up with an "idea".

"Watch this." She said.

A sly grin forming on her face as she took off the tactical vest, handing it to Edward, Raven began walking out in the middle of the road unzipping the front of her flight suit…exposing the bright red lace bra she was wearing underneath…and started waving at the Staff car; lips pouting, jet black hair blowing in the wind caused from the passing vehicles, her big blue eyes pleading with the driver to stop and help.

"Wow…" Edward, standing there holding her tac-vest began to say. "…who knew?"

Trying not to stare, momentarily captivated by the improvised "stop sign", Marcus said to Edward.

"Get ready…I think this will probably get their attention."

"Well…It certainly got mine!" Edward replied as he began laughing out loud; slinging the HK416 behind his back and drawing his sidearm.

"Roger that…ok, here they come." Marcus said, as he filed the image of the gunship pilot away in the back of his mind.

Looking for a moment as if the Staff car was about to run the "stop sign" then suddenly…tires screeching on the black top as the driver slammed on the breaks…the fancy luxury vehicle coming to a stop a few feet in front of Raven; who crossing her arms across her chest and looking at Marcus and Edward, a surprised look on her face, said.

"Hey! It worked!"

"Was there ever a doubt?" Edward replied throwing Raven the tac-vest as he ran up to the drivers side door and opening it, shoved his sidearm into the face of an obviously shocked private just as the rear passengers' side door flew open, as a man with a pistol similar to the one Edward was threatening the driver with in his hands quickly got out of the Staff vehicle, aiming at the would be carjacker.

"Don't move." The man…his skin darker then Edward's, dressed in a pair of khaki pants, wearing a black polo shirt and black sunglasses, his head covered by a black ball cap similar to the one Marcus used to own…calmly said, pointing the weapon at Edward, his finger on the trigger.

Looking over at the man, staring down the barrel of the .45 caliber pistol, Edward; much to the surprise of the young private and Raven, said.

"Johann? Is that you?"

"Edward…What are you doing here, and where is that partner of yours?"

"Ahem…" Marcus quietly said, as he silently walked up putting his left hand between the shoulder blades of the big man, his right hand holding the HK416. "…forget to check something, Scott?"

Putting both his hands up in the air, his finger off the trigger, S.O.F. Executive Protection Agent Scott, rolling his eyes and looking over his shoulder at Marcus, answered saying.

"Hey…I told the kid not to stop, but my "Package" ordered him too."

"Really…" Raven said zipping up her flight suit and throwing on the tac-vest as she walked up to the Agent and reaching up on her tiptoes took his weapon from him. "…Men, so predictable."

"Well...What can I say…"Scott said looking down into her blue eyes. "…with a set of…" Then looking down at her chest, a big grin on his face, continued saying. "…those, I imagine even the old Man on the Sage Council would want to stop."

Wrong answer…Marcus thought seeing the slight shift in her eyes.

"You don't say." Raven, a suggestive tone in her voice replied as she put her left hand on Scott's chest.

It's all over but the crying…Edward thought watching from the drivers' side as she slowly positioned herself in front of Scott, her left foot forward, right foot back, setting the big man up.

"Sure! Give me a set of…" Scott started to say just as Raven drove her right knee up solidly between his legs, crushing the family jewels.

Yeah…That's going to leave a mark…Marcus, feeling sympathy pain between his legs thought as Scott; eyes rolling up into his head as he slowly toppled over falling onto the hard black surface as he passed out from the devastating blow.

"What's the meaning of this…" The "Package"…a One Star General…a demanding tone to his voice said. "…and who are you…people?"

Jumping into the rear seat next to the Brigadier General, Raven; the look of fury still apparent in her eyes said.

"With all do respect sir…We are really in a hurry so be nice…and get out of the car…NOW!"

"What! I most certainly will not!" The General replied.

"I would do what the nice looking young lady asks, sir…" Edward said jumping into the drivers' seat and looking back at the Staff officer. "…Unless you want to wind up like your bodyguard."

Glancing across the seat and seeing Scott passed out on the highway, the General, a look of uncertainty on his face began stammering.

"Uh…How can you….who are you…Do you know who I am…"

Reaching down and taking the black ball cap off of Scotts head and adjusting it to fit his, putting it on, Marcus; opening the front passenger side door, tired of waiting for the General to make up his mind…made it up for him.

Getting in the front seat next to Edward and turning around and taking out his sidearm, pointing the weapon in the face of the General, the tone of his voice sounding so ominous that Edward and Raven; noticing the look in Marcus's eyes…seeing the wrath, the fire raging behind them as the father in him still holding on to the hope, believing that he would be able to rescue his little girl…the two of them thinking for a moment that he would shoot the man, said…

"…Get…Out…"

…the General; shutting his mouth quickly opened the door…and got out.

The blue flag flapping as Edward floored the vehicle; the three of them began the drive into Warsaw…

…and straight into a living nightmare.

* * *

**For whom the bell tolls…**

Looking out the window on his side of the Staff car, Marcus was starting to become very concerned. Every building that he had seen so far as they drove into the city had some kind of damage, either from small arms or from some sort of aerial bombardment, which narrowed down the list of which rouge state could have carried out such a swift, complete and devastating attack of this magnitude.

Seeing a dog running up the side of the road carrying what at first glance looked like an ordinary bone in its mouth, Marcus looking closer noticed as the animal ran by the car…the bone was in fact the arm of a human child.

"Did you see…did you see that?" Raven asked as she looked out from the rear window of the vehicle.

"Yeah, I did." Marcus replied noticing the building the dog had run out of. "Edward, pull over here…I want to have a closer look."

"Ok." Edward said.

Pulling over next to the charred remains of what used to be a church, its bell mournfully ringing…the hollow sound a death note as it echoed through the city… Marcus and Edward; getting out of the car…leaving Raven in the backseat… the two of them weapons up, ready for anything, slowly walked up the steps to the door of the building. Positioning themselves on each side of the door, Marcus giving Edward hand signals that he was going high, hook maneuver, on three...fingers counting…one…two…three…opened the door, weapon up covering down, clearing the "Fatal Funnel" as he went in and moved to the left of the door, as Edward following suit, came in and went to the right of the door.

…Bong…

Covering the entrance he was greeted by a gruesome site…in all his years of fighting Marcus was surprised at what he saw. The Priest, his body horribly mutilated; a huge gaping wound across his midsection, bowels lying in a pile on the floor, slowly swinging, the bell ringing every time his body; hanging from the neck, swung back in forth from the rope leading to the top of the bell. Looking over at Edward; who was slowly shaking his head, his mouth a straight line, Marcus motioned for him to start to move forward into the main cathedral.

Walking down the aisle towards the front of the church, rays of sunlight streaming in from the holes in the ceiling, they came upon an equally disheartening site. All the choir boys, bishops and church elders, bodies lined up along the alter steps, their throats savagely cut, the elders manhood cut away.

"Marcus…What happened here?' Edward looking down the row of corpses asked.

Shaking his head in quiet disbelief, Marcus answered.

"I don't know; this almost seems premeditated…like…"

"My God…No…No…!" Raven screamed as she entered the door seeing the remains of the priest hanging, her horrified voice echoing through the hall.

Running back towards the front of the Church Marcus grabbed her by the arm and led her outside, setting her down on the steps. Looking up into his eyes, tears streaming down her face Raven began speaking.

"…He…that Priest…he taught my Sunday school…" She said, her blue eyes wide with the shock of seeing the body hanging from the rope.

Still ringing, the bell continued to toll…

…Bong…

"Marcus…you might…you might want to see this." Edward said as he stepped through the doors, his dark face pale.

Dear Lord what now…Marcus thought praying, wondering if it could possibly get worse.

Following Edward to the back of the Church…back to the Nuns quarters…opening the door…then quickly stepping back out, his mind unable to comprehend the horrible site contained within.

"What the…Who in their right mind would…would do things like that…to defenseless women." Marcus, a tone of disbelief at what he was seeing said, the images of the Nuns lying facedown on the floor burned into his mind, their bodies unspeakably violated, the realization of what had occurred here slowly creeping up on him, the feeling of dread embracing him, choking, suffocating his thoughts as the word used to describe the atrocities came to his mind.

…Ethnic Cleansing…

…Bong…

"Lieutenant…Come quick!" Raven yelled through the door.

Quickly moving back towards the entrance of the Church Marcus; stepping out into the early morning light, saw a sight, a scene that he thought he remembered seeing in an ancient history book, telling of another war started by a corporal with a funny moustache, the book describing how his troops rounded up people and marched them off to camps, many of who were never to be heard from again…a scene playing out in front of the blasted building that used to be a house of sanctuary…a house of peace…converted by one mans insanity into a morgue.

Walking three abreast, U.F. Soldiers guarding the group of men women and children as they walked slowly along, the people carrying what little belongings they could, personal possessions mainly he noticed, but what really caught his eye was what was on each person's arm…

…A white armband with the word "Collaborator" hand written in black ink…

…Bong…

Leaving Raven with Edward, Marcus walked up to two U.F. troops and began asking questions.

"Who is in charge here?"

"Who's asking?" One of the men, a Sergeant, said as he turned around seeing the heavily armed man wearing a United Federation S.O.F. battle dress uniform walking up to him.

"Lieutenant Brown, Special Operations." Marcus said using one of his many S.O.F. aliases.

Snapping to and saluting the Sergeant replied. "I guess it would be me sir."

"Ok, now what is going on here?"

"Well sir, we are escorting these people out of the city for further processing by members of the Information Bureau."

"Processing…what are these people accused of?" Edward asked as he walked up to stand next to "Lieutenant Brown".

"And who might you be?" The Sergeant asked looking at Edward.

"Never mind who he is, answer the question!" Marcus snapped.

Looking Marcus straight in the eye, the Sergeant answered.

"Collaborating with the enemy, sir."

…Bong…

It's already started…Marcus thought to himself.

Suddenly an older male's voice started yelling out from the throng of people. "Lisa…Lisa is that you?"

"Corporal, get those people back in line!" The Sergeant yelled.

"Daddy…Daddy!" Raven said excitement in her voice as she started running down the steps of the church towards the sound of the voice.

"Shut up old man!" The Corporal said as he hit an oriental man in the stomach with the butt of his service rifle knocking him breathless to the ground as the mans wife…the same nationality as Marcus…knelt down next to her husband trying to protect him as the Corporal raised his rifle to strike at her next.

"Corporal…" Marcus yelled. "…If I were you, I would think twice before swinging that rifle."

…Bong…

Looking towards Marcus, seeing the business end of an HK416 aimed at him, the Corporal, thinking it would be in his best interest not to argue with the heavily armed and armored man, slowly stepped back lowering his rifle as Raven ran past him.

"Daddy…are you ok?" Raven asked as she knelt down next to her father and mother.

"Lisa, it is you…it is you!" Ravens mom said. "What's happening dear? The soldiers just started rounding us up, making us put on these…things…" Her mom said indicating the armband both her and her husband had around their arms. "…We were worried that we would never see you again."

"Its ok…I am here now." Raven replied as tears began running down her cheeks as she warmly hugged her mom and dad, grateful at finding her parents alive, then turning to look at the soldier that had struck her father, blue eyes flaring; a vicious tone in her voice said.

"Bastard…you didn't have to hit him!"

"Filthy collaborator!" The Corporal spat. "I should have just shot him."

"ENOUGH!" Marcus shouted. "Warrant, take you mom and dad over to the car right now!"

…Bong…

"Ryoukai!" Raven replied as she helped her mom pick her dad up off the ground.

"Sir…I can't let you do that. They are under our custody." The Sergeant said as Raven; helping her mom support the weight of her father, started walking over to the staff car.

"Just watch me!" Marcus shot back visibly angry, his eyes narrowing as he looked at the Sergeant, and then yelling at Edward who was covering his back; his voice echoing through the streets as the procession of people continued filing past them…

"Master Sergeant!"

"Yes Lieutenant!" Edward replied.

"Make sure the Warrant's father isn't seriously injured…" Marcus said as he continued to look the U.F. Sergeant in the eyes. "…then after that…we're leaving."

"I will have to report this to my superior, sir."

"You do that…" Marcus hissed. "…It might be a while; I imagine he is still probably walking into town."

"Oh…yeah…" Edward said as he took the flag off the front of the vehicle. "…I think this belongs to him."

Tossing the flag at the feet of the Sergeant Edward proceeded to quickly assess Raven's dad.

"We're all good here, Lieutenant."

"Very good Master Sergeant…" Marcus answered as he slowly backed up towards the car, not risking taking his eyes or weapon off the U.F. Soldiers, and then remembering something else said.

"…cut those damn armbands off!"

The body of the priest, still hanging from the rope, continued slowly swaying…

…Bong…

* * *

**Let's go home…**

"Hurry Edward…Lets go…" Marcus told Edward as he got into the passengers' side of the car, closing the car door. "…I don't think that I can handle any more of…"

Turning around, seeing Raven, the look of happiness in her eyes, seated next to her mom and dad, and then looking out the rear window as the line of people continued to walk out of the city, Marcus quietly said.

"…that."

"Aren't we supposed to help those people…?" Edward asked as he glanced up into the rearview mirror, watching the same thing as he turned the ignition switch, starting the car up, began to drive away.

"…Not start rounding them up and accusing them of…of helping the enemy."

"We're all supposed to be on the same side now, aren't we?" Raven, speaking up from the back seat asked.

"Well, that is what I thought." Marcus answering her replied then turning around in his seat asked Ravens dad a question in one of the ancient tongues.

"Daijoubu, Hayase san?"

Smiling at Marcus use of the old language, Ravens dad answered.

"Daijoubu…You speak Nihon very well. Where did you come to learn the language?"

"From several of my former…Instructors." Marcus answered noticing Raven as she tried hiding her face to keep him from seeing her as she blushed.

Glancing at his daughter out of the corner of his eye, seeing her reaction to Marcus speaking the family language, Ravens dad; a knowing look in his black eyes looked the S.T.A.T. Team Lieutenant in the face and quietly asked…

"Anata suki itosan des ka?"

"Suki…Chotto." Marcus replied looking into the eyes of Raven.

"Soo desu ka." Her Dad replied.

"Stop it dear, you're embarrassing Lisa in front of her friends." Ravens mom, a smile on her face said scolding her husband, as Raven; her face bright red at Marcus's response just sat there looking at her feet.

"What was that all about?" Edward asked his friend, curious as to what was being said.

Glancing over at Edward, Marcus replied. "I'll tell you later, after we find my daughter."

"Roger that!"

Sitting in the front seat as Edward drove down the road, Marcus listened as Mr. Hayase started to tell them of the events leading up to when the town of Warsaw was unexpectedly, savagely attacked.

"It all started the night before, I think." He began. "First the power went out, then the next thing anybody knew bombs started falling out of the sky. The small unit of troops that were stationed here were immediately overwhelmed, then after that, we hid in the cellar of our home." Pausing for a moment, as if recalling something, something that he wished he could forget Mr. Hayase continued. "The sounds as the enemy soldiers drug the people out of their houses, the screams…the screams lasted throughout the night as they tortured and…did unspeakable things…unspeakable things to the people…the sounds…the sounds." He stopped, and clenching his hands as they rested on his knees as the tears began to flow out of the corners of his eyes finally said. "They took their time…those were…were my neighbors, my friends out there…and I couldn't do a thing but hide in my cellar."

Reaching over and putting her hand over her fathers hand, Raven looking into the eyes of her "Daddy" said. "It's ok…it's ok. If you had gone out there…they would have killed you too."

Looking over his shoulder as Raven comforted her dad, Marcus; wanting more than anything to hold his little girl in his arms, silently prayed, a part of him still holding on to the hope of finding his daughter safe…the other part of him, the military side, having seen so much death and destruction visited upon the city, prepared for the worst. Quickly pushing the thoughts of the worst case scenario aside for the moment he asked Mr. Hayase another question, one that had been nagging at him since he first heard the report of the city coming under attack.

"Hayase san, did you get a look at who the enemy soldiers were?"

"Yeah, good question…" Edward speaking up said. "…I don't think I have seen any other bodies other than civilians up to this point."

"You know…" Mr. Hayase began. "…funny you should mention it, but the soldiers I saw didn't have uniforms like what you and your friend have on."

"Oh…" Marcus said raising one of his eyebrows as he and Edward exchanged knowing looks. "…What exactly were these "soldiers" wearing?"

"Well…Robes actually, and they kept yelling about sending the people they were torturing…saying something about leaving the realm of the third dimension…or something crazy like that."

Stopping the car Edward turned around and looking Ravens dad square in the eye asked.

"Are you positive that is what you heard?"

Recalling the screams, the sounds, Mr. Hayase replied. "Yes…I am sure…without a shadow of a doubt…that is what I heard."

Turning back around in the seat and continuing to drive Edward said one word.

"Vodarac."

"No way…" Marcus replied. "…there is no way they could have pulled something off this big, and to be as thorough…not unless…" He started to say, and then suddenly seeing the street sign as it lay bent, leaning halfway into the road and recognizing the name of the street…the street his late wife's relatives lived on, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest, said…

"Stop…this is it. This is the Street."

…not waiting for Edward to bring the car to a halt, Marcus opened the door and began to walk towards the house…down the road…

…That road…

Listening as he heard birds chirping, singing as the wind blew through the trees, whistling through the shot and bombed out buildings and houses, the air thick from the smoke of several fires, the sound of people crying as they stood over the bodies of their loved ones, people sobbing, family members calling out for their mothers, fathers, screams of despair…anguish…sorrow…as the sickly sweet smell of decaying bodies filled the air…

Recalling the sense of dread he first felt setting in the seat on the gunship as he listened to the reports as they flooded the airways, telling of the devastating attack…the emotion clouding his thoughts, enveloping him like a blanket…Marcus continued to walk towards the house…then all of a sudden looking down…seeing the body of a young girl lying there on the ground in front of him…the realization as he recognized the body of his daughter…just as everything he had ever believed in came crashing down…his world over…

"No…No…No…NO…NO…NO!" He screamed.

…as the emptiness…the sudden feeling of grief as it exploded inside his chest…an overwhelming sense of having suddenly lost the one thing…the only thing that ever really mattered…the only thing he ever loved…as it was cruelly was taken away from him…gone…lost forever.

Kneeling next to her lifeless body…reaching down…gently lifting her up, cradling her head in his arms…gently brushing the hair from her face…her lifeless eyes staring up into the heavens…clean streaks from where the tears had washed away the dirt from her cheeks…Marcus; tears unashamedly flowing down his face, oblivious to the rest of the world as it continued going on around him, reaching up and closing her eyes, the look on her face so serene as if she had just fallen asleep in his arms just as she had done so many times before, began talking to his daughter…

"…I'm so sorry…Daddy's here now…Daddy's here to take you home…Let's go home, ok honey…Let's go home."

Sobbing, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably as he hugged his daughter tightly to his chest, the girl once so full of life, so full of promise…so full of hope…then slowly standing up, holding the body of his daughter in his arms, Marcus began walking back towards were Edward and Raven…both of them with tears in their eyes…as they stood next to the car silently waiting for him.

Looking over at Edward, tears still flowing down his face, Marcus said…

"Let's take her…" His voice faltering as he looked down into the peaceful face…a face so pure, so…

…Innocent…

…and glancing up at his best friend he continued saying…

"Let's take her…Home."

* * *

"That was probably the longest ride home I can ever remember." Edward said looking down into the eyes of the girl as she sat there next to him listening.

Glancing down at his watch, surprised at how long the two of them had been sitting there, Edward slowly stood up, his legs tingling as the blood flowed back down into them, then reaching his hand down helping Eureka stand up said.

"Wow…Look at the time. I better be going; it's probably way past your bed time."

"Edward?" Eureka quietly asked.

"Yes Eureka."

"Thank you."

Thinking for a moment, Edward, looking into Eureka's eyes, replied.

"No Eureka, thank you. I don't think I have ever seen Marcus smile this much since before you came along. Well, I had better get going. My wife is probably freaking out wondering were I am. Goodnight Eureka. Sweet dreams, I'll see you on Monday."

"…Sweet…Dreams…?" The girl said slightly tilting her head to the side.

Gently laying his hand on top of her head, Edward smiling said.

"Don't worry about it…you just keep Marcus smiling, ok."

Closing the door behind her, locking it and turning the lights on, Eureka; looking around the room, seeing that everything was still in its place from where she had left it earlier that morning, began getting ready for bed.

Sitting down at the foot of her bed she took off her boots, next she took the holster off her leg. Taking off the uniform skirt jacket, followed by the spandex shorts and underwear and neatly folding them she laid the dirty clothes in the hamper in her closet.

Placing her feet into her slippers and closing the closet door she walked over to the vanity to where her sleep shirt lay and slipping it on over her head sat down looking at her pale reflection in the mirror.

Taking out the gold hair clips and placing them neatly on top of the vanity, she started briefly flipping through the pages in her mind…so many words written down today she thought.

Standing up and going into the bathroom she washed her face then brushed her teeth, and after rinsing her mouth and placing everything back exactly in its place, the toothbrush here, tube of toothpaste there, walked out turning the lights off in the bathroom.

Walking to the door she turned around checking one last time, making sure everything was in its place before turning the lights out in her room.

Satisfied that all was in order, Eureka flipped the switch. As the light from the moon shone through the window, illuminating the room in soft shades of white and blue, she slowly walked over and set down on the edge of her bed. Pulling back the sheets she took off her slippers and laid down pulling the blankets over her.

As she lay there staring up at the ceiling, Eureka began slowly reviewing everything that happened, going over all the pages, all the many words written…and as her eyelids began to close she thought of Marcus; how he had cried as he called out to his daughter, and how Edward had told her that she made him smile…

Seeing him smiling at her in her mind as she slowly drifted off to sleep…

…I made Marcus smile…

…Eureka thought to herself as her eyelids closed…

…Sweet Dreams…

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Eureka Seven: Blank Pages**

Fan Fiction by Dan

All places, characters, references copyright 2005/2006 Bones Studios

**Chapter Six**

**Saturday…**

Ding…Dong…

"Hold on!"

Hearing the doorbell as he slowly rolled over getting out of bed, Marcus; slightly dizzy from standing up, glanced over at the clock.

1055…

Ding…Dong…

"Taylor if that is you!" Marcus shouted, making his head pound even more.

Wondering who could be coming to visit him on the weekend…he wasn't expecting anyone…Marcus; his head sore from the sutures, quickly began getting dressed. Throwing on a pair of blue sweat pants…the kind issued out to the Academy students, the word S.O.F. emblazoned in yellow letters on the left leg…and looking around and finding his robe, putting it on as he walked out of his bedroom, the Master Instructor slowly began walking down the hallway of his house.

Ding…Dong…

Man if it's you, Taylor, I am going to use one of the techniques I save for our "Special Friends"…Marcus thought as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror in the doorway…white bandage encircling his bald head, dark rings around his eyes, his brown eyes bloodshot, several white hairs growing out from the stubble on his chin…still thinking that no body but the Diva would be so bold as to bother him on the weekend as he yelled out...

"I said hold on!"

Reaching up and unlocking the door, he detected the smell of something sweet, like the scent of…perfume.

"That's it…Diva…you are so done!" He growled.

Throwing open the door; he found himself gazing down into a pair of deep blue eyes.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" An attractive female said as she stood there looking back into the tired blood shot eyes of Marcus.

Jet black hair blowing in the late morning breeze, dressed in a knee length yellow summer dress, holding a small bag of groceries in one arm, a bottle of sangria in the other, the smell of her perfume filling the entrance to the Master Instructors house, the soft scent pleasantly intoxicating, Lisa "Raven" Hayase; smiling at the surprised look on his face at seeing her standing there, her blue eyes noticing the bandage wrapped around his head, jokingly said.

"I heard you had a little…accident."

* * *

"Yawn…"

Slowly setting up out of bed and stretching, lifting his long arms toward the ceiling of his barracks room, still tired from all the excitement the previous day, Holland; smacking his lips together as he ran his hand through his unruly mane of gray hair, looked over at the clock setting next to his bed.

1300…

Wow, I was really sleeping…He thought.

If the rest of Eureka's training is going to be as exciting as yesterday's was, I might have to put in for early retirement…He continued thinking, smiling to himself as he got out of bed walking over to the small bathroom.

Flushing the toilet and washing his hands he meandered back over plopping himself back down on top of his bed. Glancing at the velvet covered jewelry box setting on top of his dresser drawer across the room, remembering that he was supposed to hand it over to Marcus; Holland decided that it could wait until Monday.

I mean it's the weekend, and Marcus probably has a huge headache anyway…He thought as he rolled over pulling the covers back on top of him.

"Yawwwn…I wonder if Edward explained to Eureka that we are off today…" He said out loud to himself as he laid his head back on the pillow quickly falling back asleep.

* * *

"Ahhchoo..!"

"God bless you" Edward's wife said to her husband as she sat down next to him at the picnic table preparing to eat lunch together with their young son and teenage daughter in one of the several picnic areas on the U.F. Base.

"Thank you…" Edward replied smiling at his wife of thirteen years. "…someone must have been thinking about me."

"Oh…" She said smiling back. "…I didn't know you were so popular."

"Ha…Ha…" He said, and then looking over at his teenage daughter suddenly thought of another teenage looking girl. "Next time we come out here we should invite someone to come along with us."

"Really, who do you have in mind?" His wife asked.

"Yeah dad, who?" His daughter seeing that her daddy was looking at her asked as well.

"A new girl Marcus is currently training."

"Really, cool!" His daughter, excited at the prospect of making a new friend said.

"She 'looks' about your age, and I think that it would do her some good to get out and make some friends."

"Why not make it a group thing then, dear." His Wife suggested. "Invite the whole gang out next weekend."

"Does that mean that Uncle Taylor will be here too?" His son asked.

"I guess it does." Edward replied.

"YIPPIE! Uncle Taylor is coming…YIPPIE!" His son jumping up and down yelled.

"Sometimes, son you worry me." Edward said noticing the excitement in his son at the mention of "Uncle Taylor".

"Now dear, be nice…" His wife winking at her husband said. "…he is after all, your son."

Reaching over and putting his arm around his wife, kissing her on the cheek, Edward silently wondered how he was going to drag Marcus out of his house, as he always seemed to avoid whenever there was a family get together. Remembering the girl and how he had told her to keep his friend smiling, Edward came up with a plan.

"There is someone else I was thinking of inviting along too, if that's ok." Edward, thinking of Holland said.

"Well, the more the merrier." Edwards's wife replied.

"Good. I'll let everyone know Monday when we get back to work." He said as he began to eat.

I wonder what Eureka is doing today… Edward suddenly thought, realizing that she might not have understood what a "weekend" meant.

Maybe I should've explained it to her…

* * *

Setting on the edge of her bed, patiently waiting, completely dressed, holster and all, Eureka glanced over at the red L.E.D. numbers on the clock on her nightstand.

1532…

I wonder if something happened to Holland…She thought as she looked back over at the door of her room.

Still patiently waiting, her hands folded neatly on her lap….

…Eureka sat there staring at the door.

* * *

Glancing down at the most current "Trendsetting" watch on his wrist, Taylor took note of the time.

1551…

So much shopping, so little time…He thought as he wandered through the streets of the Merchant district of the Tower City located close by the U.F. Base.

Dressed in the most current fashion styles…brown designer silk long sleeved shirt, strategically ripped and artificially worn low rise denim jeans and lizard skin half height zip up boots complete with brown tinted wraparound shades…Taylor scoured the shops, always on the look out for whatever the next "fashion trend" coming down from the top fashion designers in the Capital City could conceivably envision.

Walking along window shopping, his expert eye for fashion suddenly spotted something in one of the Merchant windows.

"That is so…Fierce!" Taylor said out loud dropping several bags he was holding, his voice clearly surprising several nearby shoppers.

"I know just the person…its fate I say…this is the perfect outfit for her!" He said to no one in particular thinking about the young girl he met the day before as she sat next to Marcus in the hospital emergency room.

Picking up the dropped bags, Taylor strode into the store.

"Excuse me, Darling…" He said motioning for the nearest salesclerk.

"Can I help you…sir?" The young lady asked.

"Tell me dear…" The Diva said, gently taking the salesclerk by the hand as together they walked over to the rear of the display.

"…do you take plastic, or check?"

* * *

"Raven…I mean Lisa, this smells really good." Marcus said as he sat down at the dining room table.

"Thanks. I just hope it tastes as good as it smells." Lisa replied as she poured Marcus a glass of Sangria.

"I am sure it does." Marcus said as he smiled at the former gunship pilot.

Surprised at seeing her at his door earlier that morning, the smell of her perfume still lingering in the air, Marcus had stood there for a moment.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" Lisa had asked.

"Uh…well yes…" Marcus finally stammered out grabbing the bag of groceries from his unexpected, but welcomed guest. "…it's just that I don't get many visitors on the weekends."

"Oh I see…" She said, narrowing her eyes slightly blushing as she walked into his house. "…then unless you have a mouse in your pocket, I would probably close your robe, Major."

Closing the door, almost dropping the bag of groceries, Marcus, his face as red as the barrel of a heavy machine gun after having shot several hundred rounds through it, closed and tied off his robe.

"Sorry about that." He rather sheepishly said as he walked into the kitchen setting the bag down on the counter top.

Walking over and opening the refrigerator, Lisa put the bottle of Sangria inside, then closing the door and stepping over next to Marcus and nudging him out of the way using her hip, began to take the stuff out of the brown paper bag, setting the items down on the counter.

"How about you let me handle this while you go get yourself cleaned up…" Lisa said raising one of her eyebrows. "…if that is ok with you, Major?"

"Ryoukai." He replied as he began walking down the hallway towards the bathroom. "You know where everything is, so knock yourself out; I'll be in the shower."

Biting at her lower lip, Lisa silently thought to herself…Lucky shower.

Smelling the aroma coming from the kitchen as he took a shower, careful not to get the bandage or the area around the stitches wet, Marcus wondered what had prompted the former pilot turned researcher to grace him with her presence. Not that he would ever refuse allowing her access to his house as a part of him recalled something about her mimicking a stop sign several years ago, the same day that his world came down around him.

Remembering that day, Marcus let out a sigh. Memories that he thought he had successfully been able to control, the barriers he had thought would have been able to contain the heartache, the pain…were completely gone now…erased by the eyes, those unearthly eyes of the girl as she; tears streaming down her cheeks as she looked up into face of the man asked to teach her how to "fight"…the same man over come by the high of the Compac Feed Back…that had ruthlessly tried to kill her only moments before.

Turning off the shower, letting the water run down his scarred and battered body, Marcus sensing as someone looked upon him, said.

"I almost killed Eureka yesterday."

Standing just outside the door to the bathroom trying not to look as he stood there naked, but looking anyway, Lisa replied.

"I know; that's why I'm here."

Now, as the two of them; setting down at the dining room table preparing to eat the dinner cooked by the former gunship pilot, Marcus; looking deep into Lisa's blue eyes, and picking up the glass of Sangria, taking a sip of the drink, then sitting the glass back down on the table, leaning back into his chair…

The Master Instructor started talking…

"So tell me…" He began.

"Yes…Major." Lisa said.

"…How are things at Tresor?"

* * *

**The Beginning and TheEND…**

Waking up to the sound of her breathing, the look on her face so peaceful as she lay with her hand resting on his chest, Marcus; moving slowly, being careful not to wake Lisa, gently lifted her hand off him and slid out of bed. Hearing her mumble his name as she reached over and grabbing his pillow hugged it to her chest, afraid that he might have awakened her, the Master Instructor stood there momentarily finding himself admiring the way she looked…still just as beautiful and athletic as when she was piloting gunships for the S.T.A.T. Teams he thought…as the sheets softly embraced her, concealing and at the same time accentuating her naked form as she lay there in his bed sleeping. Putting on his robe he quietly walked out of the bedroom silently closing the door behind him.

Walking down the dark hallway going back into the dining room picking the folder she had concealed in the bag of groceries up off the dining room table, Marcus went and sat down in his leather bound easy chair. Turning the lamp on he opened the folder and began to read over the information she had brought with her in more detail then before when the two of them had sat at the table several hours earlier eating the dinner that Lisa had cooked…before the conversation had turned from the mundane goings on at the Tresor Research Facility, to other things…

….things more intimate in nature.

Looking down at the research information concerning how the girl that was pulled out of Scab Coral mediated between the Archetype, the TypeZERO, and herself without the use of the Compac Drive his friend Adrock Thurston had developed…several months before his "Disappearance" during a test of the add on to the Compac Drive, the Amita Drive…and how the drive could possibly be used to help enhance the reaction time and reflexes of the pilots of the more recently developed LFO's…Terminus type units that the S.O.F. were currently field testing…including the TypeALPHA, and two other LFO's currently still in very early stages of development…

…TypeB303…

…TypeTheEND.

His eyes narrowing at the mention of the TypeTheEND, the name having the ominous connotation of sounding so…final…Marcus turned the page curious at what else Lisa might have forgotten to mention before the two of them started discussing other things leading to her quietly sleeping in the bed of the Master Instructor.

* * *

"Working on something important tonight, Ma'am?" Master at Arms 2nd Class Mashburn asked the young female Information Officer.

Checking on the Secure Information Facility…more commonly referred to as a SKIF…located in the Information Bureau's Building as he was doing his nightly building checks, Mashburn had noticed the light coming from inside the office.

Setting at her desk, Talho looked up and minimizing the window she currently had opened on the desktop of her computer monitor casually replied.

"Just trying to catch up on some paperwork before the start of next week."

"Oh, sorry to bother you Ma'am, it's just that I don't think I can recall ever having seen you here before."

"I just transferred here a couple of weeks ago." Talho said.

"Then you won't mind if I ask to see your ID please, Ma'am."

"Sure not a problem MA2…" Talho replied reaching into her backpack, pulling out the ID card. "…here ya go."

"Thank you ma'am." Mashburn said as he took the ID and verifying that it was legitimate, handed it back to her. "It's not often that I have seen anyone working here on the weekend as late as you are, Lieutenant."

"Well, just trying to get ahead of the game here." Talho, a smile on her face said.

"I understand. Very well then I will let you get back to your work. Have a good evening Lieutenant." Mashburn replied and then turning around left the office contacting Central Dispatch. "Central, Two-Five."

"Go ahead Two-Five." A young female voice replied over the portable transmitter/receiver.

"India Bravo checks complete. All conditions normal."

"Ten-four, Two-Five, I copy, Building check complete."

Looking back down at the computer screen, Talho clicked on the box in the bottom corner of the desktop bringing the window back up as she continued reading, pouring over the information concerning the research of Adrock Thurston, trying to find out anything concerning the girl…the date she was discovered…and the other thing…Ageha. So far the word had not appeared anywhere in the voluminous amount of data, papers, or any other personal correspondence that she had seen so far.

Glancing down at the numbers on the bottom right hand corner of the screen, the computer's clock reading…

…2:30AM…

…and rubbing her eyes; tired from searching for the information that Lieutenant Colonel Dewey had tasked her with finding, Talho decided to call it a night. As she was starting to click on the red "X" on the window showing a list of icons representing a different topic, each one named using a string of numbers signifying a particular date or day the research was conducted on, one icon; listed at the bottom named simply "Omega.doc" suddenly caught her attention.

Putting the pointer over the icon; double clicking, opening the document…the white screen illuminating her face…

…Talho slowly began reading.

* * *

Sitting there in his easy chair, the old wind-up clock on the wall above the record player chiming at the half hour, the small hand on the Roman numeral…

…II…

…the larger hand on the number…

…VI…

…the folder still in his hand, the light from the lamp reflecting off the page he was currently reading illuminating his face…the page after the report describing the development of two new LFO's…the sheet blank, except for two words in bold type centered in the middle of the document…

…Project Omega…

…the ancient word for…TheEND…Marcus thought.

Lifting up the page, the Master Instructor began reading.

* * *

**Sunday Morning…**

Blue eyes squinting, the early morning light shining through the window in Marcus's bedroom directly on her face, Lisa; rolling over and pulling the sheets over her head, noticed that she was all alone in the king sized bed. Setting up, wrapping a sheet around her as she slid out of bed and walking over to the bedroom door, opening it…the smell of fresh cooked bacon and eggs filling the room…Lisa began walking barefooted down the hall holding the sheet around her.

"Marcus!" She yelled.

"I'm in the kitchen!" He replied yelling back. "How do you like your eggs?"

Since when has he ever cooked for me before…She thought, answering him.

"Sunny side up, I guess."

"You guess?" Marcus asked as she came walking into the dining room dragging the excess sheet wrapped around her body behind her.

"Well…It's been so long since I have had a good, decent breakfast." Lisa said as she pulled one of the barstools out away from the counter and reaching down gathered up the bed sheet before setting down. "What did I do to deserve the honor of having the "Master Instructor" serve me breakfast?" She asked, dropping the pitch of her voice mimicking his teaching tone as she called him by his formal title.

Turning around from where he was cooking her eggs, still in his robe, looking into her eyes and smiling, Marcus said. "Aren't you cute."

Wow…He actually smiled at me…Lisa thought, slightly surprised and pleased at the same time.

"Just, cute huh?" She coyly asked.

"Well, ok maybe more like…I dunno." He started to say taking the iron skillet off the electric burner on the stove, setting it down on another burner, the eggs still popping and cracking. Turning the stove off Marcus walked over around the counter and leaning in close to her…his brown eyes looking directly into her big blue ones…kissed her full on the lips.

Her blue eyes going wide at his unexpected, but welcomed gesture, Lisa kissed the Master Instructor back; slightly parting her lips, her tongue gently forcing its way into his mouth as he received her kiss in return.

The light from the early morning sun shining in through the curtains, illuminating them in the warm glow…the bed sheet slowly falling, cascading down her body as it fell onto the hardwood floor…as he eagerly pulled her body close to his; their two bodies becoming as one.

Putting her arms around his neck, her hands softly caressing his bald head, careful not to touch the bandage covering his stitches, Lisa silently thought…

…Oh well. So much for a good, decent breakfast…

Dragging the sheet along behind them, the two made their way back down the hall…

* * *

Her lavender eyes flying open, suddenly awakened by a sound she had never heard before as she lay asleep in her bed, the early morning light shining into her room, Eureka slowly raised her head up off the pillow.

What was that…sound. The girl thought.

…grrrrrrrrummmmble…

Furrowing her brows together, her bangs in her face, Eureka looked down at the source of the strange noise…

…her tummy…

…suddenly realizing that she hadn't eaten since yesterday, the noise she had heard was her empty stomach protesting that fact.

Her mouth turned down, eyebrows knitted together, Eureka laid her head back down on the pillow still wondering if something had happened to Holland.

* * *

Getting out of the shower and wrapping a fresh bath towel around her body, Lisa began drying herself off.

Just finishing brushing his teeth, Marcus; watching as she started using the towel to dry her body off, reached over and grabbing another towel, suddenly threw it toward her face.

Quickly snatching the towel out of the air as he started laughing at her, impressed with her reflexes, the Master Instructor asked the former gunship pilot a question.

"So, would you like to go see Eureka today? I'm sure she wouldn't mind seeing a familiar face."

"Actually…" She began, wrapping the towel he had thrown at her around her hair. "…I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Oh?" Marcus asked. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Project Omega now would it?"

"That…I thought you might go back through that folder." She said grinning.

"Well, since we kind of got…a little distracted last night…" He replied smiling back at her. "…I thought I would save you the problem of having to explain everything to me again."

"Now who is being cute." Lisa said as she walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

Smiling at her as she walked out of the bathroom, Marcus finished getting ready.

"Hey!" He yelled at her remembering something he meant to ask her earlier.

"Nani?" She yelled back from the bedroom.

"Does that blonde chick still work there with you?"

"Which blonde chick?" Lisa, a curious tone to her voice asked.

"Hold on…let me think…" Marcus said. "…you know, the one with glasses. Always so uptight about every little thing."

"You mean Sonja?"

"I think so." He replied.

Walking back into the bathroom, one hand across her chest keeping the yellow summer dress up around her shoulders, the other holding her black hair off her neck as she turned around subtly hinting for Marcus to zip up the back, Lisa; looking over her shoulder, narrowing her blue eyes, asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

Zipping up the dress and putting his arm around her narrow waist as he kissed the back of her neck, Marcus, whispering asked.

"Is that a hint of jealousy in your voice I hear?"

Feeling his hot breath on her neck as he whispered the question in her ear, her cheeks suddenly flush, Lisa replied using one of the words taught to her by her great grandfather.

"Moshikashi."

"Sokka." The Master Instructor, a smile forming on his face said. "I don't think that you have anything to worry about, I was just curious at how she was doing now that Eureka isn't at Tresor anymore."

Turning around, looking at the man she had always admired from afar, always praying that he would make it back safely after dropping his team off at countless LZ's in other countries, on missions too numerous to remember, Lisa; her eyes bright, so full of love for the man that was smiling down at her…What has gotten into him, I don't ever remember him smiling so much she thought…and smiling back up at him, grateful to have captured his affection, Lisa said.

"You can ask her yourself after we pick her up."

"Nani?" He said, somewhat surprised.

"Like you said earlier. I am sure Eureka would enjoy seeing some familiar faces."

* * *

**Love…it just happens.**

"So tell me…" Marcus began.

"Yes?" Lisa asked.

"Tell me more about this project that you are currently working on."

Sitting in the passengers seat, staring at the Compact Drive inserted in the middle of the dash board as it glowed green, powering the four passenger vehicle Lisa had rented on base, the Master Instructor; thinking about another drive, glowing a different color asked the pilot turned researcher some questions about the project that he had read about the previous night as the two of them went to pick up Lisa's research partner from the U.F. Base Transient Quarters, or TQ, on the way to pay a surprise visit to the girl.

"Project Omega?" Lisa asked driving down the road leading from his house located just outside the base towards the main gate.

Smiling at her…This has got to be the what; the umpteenth time he has smiled at me today Lisa thought…Marcus replied, quoting from an ancient book of verses that he sometimes read from in times of trouble, when his heart was heavy from the loss, the pain, which lately wasn't so…overwhelming…thanks in part to the black haired beauty sitting next to him, and from another girl, a girl that more and more he was beginning to believe was sent to him from up above, like an….

…Angel.

"I am the Alpha and the Omega, the first and the last, the beginning and…TheEND."

"Kind of has a sort of poetic ring to it, doesn't it?" Lisa said glancing over at Marcus.

"More like an end of the world kind of ring to it." He replied as he looked back down at the drive powering the vehicle, remembering the emotions amplified through the device as it overpowered his thoughts, consuming him, as he tried to kill the girl that was slowly becoming more like a second daughter to him…like a second chance at life.

"Don't tell me you have been reading from the book of Vodarac?" She playfully asked.

"No…" He said rather sternly. "…from another Book. A much older Book that has more truth to it then the stuff I have read out of that book those terrorist are using to justify their…" Marcus paused for a second. "…Actions."

"I'm sorry…" Lisa softly replied, hearing the tone in his voice, afraid that she had made him mad at her. "…I wasn't trying to offend you."

"Lisa." He said looking up from the drive and into her eyes, seeing the hurt he accidentally had caused the woman that he was finding himself falling for, and smiling, his brown eyes softening a bit, continued saying.

"I don't think that you could ever offend me my love, Ok, I am sor…Watch out!"

Compact Drive brightly glowing; responding to her emotions, Lisa; taken completely off guard, shocked at hearing him say the "L" word, almost rear ended a military troop transport sitting in line at the entrance to the U.F. Base. Slamming her foot down solidly on the break pedal…tires screeching…the car came to a halt just inches from hitting the back of the transport.

"Watch where you are going you stupid broad!" One of the soldiers, an S.O.F. 2nd Lieutenant, started yelling as he looked down seeing a woman at the wheel of the car that almost hit the transport he and his men where riding in. "Are you blind or something that you couldn't see this huge vehicle stopped in front of you!"

Sticking her head out the window, still overcome with hearing Marcus calling her "My love" and upset at almost hitting the transport, Lisa yelled back at the young fresh faced Lieutenant.

"Why don't you come down here and say that to my face…Butter Bar!"

Hearing his men laughing behind his back, the Lieutenant, his pride hurt by the woman's remark, his face red in anger, started climbing down off the back of the vehicle, ready to give the black haired female a piece of his mind.

Oh Man. You should've stayed in the transport…Marcus thought seeing the look in her eyes, remembering how "Raven" always liked to light things up and thinking quickly, not wanting to escalate the situation, made his move.

Seeing the Lieutenant climbing down, Lisa placed the vehicle in park and proceeded to open the door, ready to go in "Weapons Hot" with the young officer. Feeling a hand as it reached up and grabbed her by the right wrist…in a firm yet gentle grip…Lisa turned around as the Master Instructor, still with the same soft look in his eyes as he told her…the woman he now found himself in love with…saying.

"Stand down, Warrant. I got this."

"I think I can handle…" She started to say in protest, the fire burning in her eyes, but before she could finish the sentence Marcus surprised her again by pulling her across the front seat of the car, and putting his other hand behind her head, kissed her quickly on the mouth…

…putting the fire out in her eyes…

…igniting a raging one in her heart.

"I got this." He quietly said as he let go of her wrist and opening the door of the car, "Switching Gears", the Master Instructor; his voice booming as he stood up getting out of the car said.

"Is there a problem here, Lieutenant?"

* * *

**Knock…Knock.**

Fully dressed…once again…Eureka lay on the end of her bed, wondering if Holland, or anybody remembered that she still existed at all.

Did I do something…wrong…She thought as she stared at the door.

"Thank you so much for letting me in here. You are such a dear." A slightly high pitched male voice said as it reverberated down the long hallway outside Eureka's room.

"Sure, anytime Chief! Just let me know when you have some free time, I would love for you to show me some cool make up tips." A young female replied.

"You know it girl. I'll have you looking…Fierce…in no time!" The male voice said just outside the doorway.

Suddenly Eureka heard another voice outside the door, a male's voice, slightly distorted as it was transmitted through a portable transmitter/receiver.

"Four-Two…Central."

"I wonder what's up." The female said as she hit the send/receive button. "Central…send it for Four-Two."

"Four-Two, I need you to nineteen out to the Hotel-one. We need you to check out a report of a possible altercation in progress just inside the base perimeter line."

"Wow, I wonder what is going on?" The high pitched male voice asked.

"I don't know." The female replied. "Ten-Four…Central. I'm enroute. ETA, approximately five mikes."

"Four-Two…Two-Five." Another male's voice said coming over the transmitter/receiver.

"Isn't that MA2 Mashburn?" The male standing outside Eureka's room asked.

"Yeah, he got stuck at the main gate this morning during high traffic." She said. "Go ahead Two-Five."

"Be advised, from the sound of the voice I think it might be Tango-One." Mashburn said.

"Tango-One, that's Marcus's call sign isn't it MA3?" The Male asked.

"Yeah, that's right Chief." The female replied. "I copy Two-Five, enroute."

Hearing Marcus's name Eureka sat up on the bed and standing started to walk to the door.

"Well I had better get out there. Have a good day Chief Taylor." The young female MA3 said.

…Taylor…Eureka thought as she suddenly froze, standing there in the middle of her room.

"Ok, when you see Marcus tell him The Diva says Hi. Ciao!"

"Uh...Ok Chief, will do." The female said as she turned and ran down the hall towards the exit were her patrol vehicle was parked along side Taylor's POV…Privately Owned Vehicle…outside the barracks.

Staring at the page in her mind remembering the…person…the girl had seen as he came into the hospital room two days before, his name the only thing written down on the page; along with a footnote to ask the Master Instructor to tell her about him…

"…right after you turn about twenty or so…"

I wonder what Marcus meant by that…Eureka thought as she silently stood there wondering, curious as to what a "Diva" was.

Knock…Knock.

Eureka; the girl born from the Scab Coral…

…was about to find out.

* * *

**Sky Fish**

"Well! We don't have all day Lieutenant." Marcus repeated, his voice getting louder. "Do in need to speak slower so you can understand?"

"Uh…Well…" The 2nd Lieutenant began, stammering, unsure how to answer the man that had stepped out of the car that had almost rear ended the troop transport he and his men were riding in.

"Uh…Well!" Marcus roared mocking the young Lieutenant as other vehicles waiting to get on base began to stack up behind them. "If you want to say something, then spit it out man!"

"Sir, you should really tell your wife to be more careful driving, sir!" The Lieutenant finally blurted out.

"Really…My wife huh…" Marcus said as he glanced over at Lisa…who was still setting behind the wheel of the car that they had driven from his house to the base enroute to pick up her research partner…the two of them locking eyes, momentarily sharing a look.

The unmistakable look of two people madly, hopelessly in love with one another.

My…Wife…Marcus thought looking into her blue eyes.

Just…Breathe…Lisa thought; her heart on fire, burning with the passion ignited by the sudden kiss as she stared back into those big brown eyes of the Master Instructor.

The Compac Drive, reacting to Lisa's emotions…her love…for the man standing there in front of the car, started brightly glowing, illuminating the inside of the car in a soft green glow.

Looking back at the Lieutenant; standing there at attention despite the fact Marcus was wearing what he always seemed to wear…dark blue moisture wicking t-shirt, khaki colored tac pants, trail runners and of course a black ball cap…the Master Instructor, smiling inside at the young officer calling the black haired beauty his wife, decided that he would cut the young man a break.

Walking up to the Lieutenant and extending his hand, Marcus began introducing himself, just as one of the Base patrol vehicles; lights flashing as it drove through the outbound lane of the main entrance to the base, pulled to a stop next to the large troop transport.

"At ease Lieutenant..." Marcus began. "…I'm Major Marcus, Master Instructor for the S.O.F., glad to meet you."

"Major…!" The young man said as he saluted. "…My apologies sir!"

"Relax, this isn't OCS." Marcus replied; his hand still extended. "Besides, it was my fault anyway. Must've been something I said."

"Good morning Major, Lieutenant." A young female third class Master at Arms said as she walked up and snapping to, smartly saluted the two men.

"Well I'll be, MA3 Benoit. How are you doing?" Marcus replied extending his hand towards the MA3.

Firmly shaking his hand MA3 Benoit enthusiastically said. "Outstanding Sir!"

"Good answer! What can me and Lieutenant…what was your name…" Marcus replied asking the Lieutenant's name.

"Uh…2nd Lieutenant Fuller. Sir. First U.F. Infan…"

Cutting off the Lieutenant, Marcus continued talking to MA3 Jones.

"…Lieutenant Fuller here, do for you this on this fine summer morning?"

A big smile on her face, MA3 Benoit said.

"We got a report of an altercation…"

"An altercation, huh? That sounds pretty serious." The Master Instructor, his voice serious, a mischievous glint in his eyes replied as he smiled back at the young MA3.

What is up with him…Lisa thought seeing the humorous glint in his eyes as the Compac Drive…feeding off the emotions of the people close around it, began glowing even brighter…the bright green light illuminating her face, caught the researchers attention.

"Now this is…interesting." Lisa said out loud to herself as the area around the stopped vehicles suddenly grew darker.

"…Yes sir." Benoit replied as she tried to keep from laughing. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, now would you sir?"

"No. What about you Lieutenant?" Marcus replied as he glanced over at the Lieutenant, who was staring, his mouth agape, up at something in the sky.

"Uh…Sir…" The Lieutenant began.

Marcus; turning around and quickly looking up, thinking at first that a huge cloud had covered up the early morning sun, found himself staring up at four of the largest Sky Fish he could ever remember seeing, as they silently floated around in circles, hovering over the car that Lisa was setting in; an unearthly green glow illuminating from the drive inside.

"Wow! I didn't know that they grew to be that…Huge." MA3 Benoit said awestruck at the sight.

"Neither did I MA3….Neither did I." Marcus, himself surprised at the sight said.

As people started getting out of their cars marveling at the sight of the Sky Fish…drawn by the Compac Drive as it amplified the feelings, pleasant emotions coming from the ones gathered around the drive as the creatures slowly swam above them in the invisible sea of trappar…Lisa; setting there alone in the front seat next to the drive, found herself looking deep into the heart of the device.

A blank look on her face, her mind totally focused, strangely captivated by the unit, as if the drive itself was speaking to her, calling out to her mind, reaching out to her soul, trying to pull her away from the reality of the front seat of the car, part of her longing to go someplace else…

….just as the image of a man appeared; standing in the middle of what her mind comprehended to be a huge outdoor…

….Library.

Time for The Bus to leave.

"Lisa. Hey! Lisa! LISA!"

Looking up from the drive, Lisa slowly turned her head towards Marcus as he stood outside the drivers' side door of the car calling out her name.

"Yes, what is it." She said.

"You alright?" Marcus asked her.

"Yeah…why are you asking?"

"You just looked like you were someplace else there for a second." Marcus said, seeing the blank look on her face as she stared into the drive, the same blank look he had seen somewhere before on another girl as she sat staring back at him from the cockpit of an LFO.

"Oh." Lisa replied.

"Yeah, it was the look on your face…" Marcus said. "…so unemotional."

"Unemotional?" The pilot turned researcher asked.

"Sure. If I didn't know better…" The Master Instructor began.

"…I would say you could have easily passed for being Eureka's sister."

Recalling a part of Project Omega…on hold now that Eureka was under the control of the military and with no luck finding another human pilot that could mediate without the use of a Compact Drive…a part of the project that as of right now was nothing but the hypothesis of a few researchers; the idea of "creating" another test subject, Lisa; blue eyes narrowing at Marcus's observation as she looked back down at the drive as the green glow began to fade, silently thought to herself.

…Unemotional…like Eureka…I wonder if it will work.

"Pardon me sir."

"What is it MA3?" Marcus said turning around to face the young MA.

"I couldn't help but overhear sir, but did you just say…Eureka?"

"Where did you hear that word, MA3?" The Master Instructor asked, his eyes piercing through the young Master at Arms.

"Uh…well I don't know if it has anything to do with…" Benoit paused, seeing the wrath behind Marcus's eyes.

"Spit it out Petty Officer." Marcus said; an ominous tone to his voice.

"Well…Chief Taylor had called and asked me to meet with him this morning outside one of the female barracks…"

"…Taylor…" Marcus slowly said, the name rolling off his lips as if it were a curse word.

"Hey, I thought he got out." Lisa said.

"Yes sir; said he had a dress or something for some girl. I believe he said her name was Eureka."

Thoughts of Eureka being left alone with the Diva swirling through his mind, Marcus turned and leaning down into the car, kissing Lisa on the cheek said.

"Go on without me. I'll call the TQ and let you know where to meet, ok."

"Ok." Lisa replied. "I'll be waiting."

"MA3 Benoit!"

"Yes Sir!"

"Let's go. I'm driving."

Sprinting over to the patrol car, hoping that he would be able to get to the girl in time, before the Diva could do any…psychological…damage to her fragile mind, lights and sirens on, tires smoking as he floored the accelerator of the patrol vehicle spinning it around one hundred eighty degrees, the Master Instructor, along with the female MA3; tore off up the out bound lane.

Floating along in the sky above, the Sky Fish slowly swam off.

* * *

**Hidden Meaning…**

Knock…Knock…

"Hello…Anybody home!"

Eureka quietly stood there in the middle of the room not sure if she should answer the door or not, unable to comprehend why Marcus did not explain to her about the person standing outside the door to her room. Her stomach; empty from not having eaten since after leaving the hospital two days ago, decided to go ahead and answered for her.

…grrrrrrrrummmmble…

Frowning, her teal green eyebrows furrowing together, the girl looked down at the source of the sound as Chief Taylor; quietly listening from the other side of the door cheerfully said.

"Sweetie…I know that you are in there…I can hear your tummy growling."

Putting her hands across her empty stomach and looking up at the door, her lavender eyes wide, Eureka quickly glanced over the footnote in her mind and slightly raising her voice…the tone just as flat and as unemotional as always…yelled at the person standing outside the door to her room saying.

"Marcus has not talked to me about you yet!"

"Marcus hasn't told you…about me?" Taylor asked, surprised, genuinely curious at why Marcus had not explained to her about "The Diva".

I mean she IS old enough to understand…Taylor thought.

"That's correct. I have to wait until I turn twenty." Eureka matter-of-factly replied.

"WHHAAAT!" Taylor yelped, his voice reaching the upper end of the third octave.

Suddenly a female's voice…almost as loud as the Master Instructors but with the same intensity…angrily resounded down the long hallway of the barracks.

"HEY…!"

Clad only in a white oversized t-shirt…the tattoo of the pink "X" a stark contrast to the dark circles around her hazel colored bloodshot eyes, the fury barely contained within as they inexorably, unrelentingly burned holes straight through the fashionably dressed Chief Tech as he stood there outside the door of Eureka's room holding a black garment bag…2nd Lieutenant Talho Yuki; her voice gradually increasing in volume as she stood there, continued roaring...

"…WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE HELL UP…I AM TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!"

Staring at the female as she stood outside the door of her room, Taylor; looking over the top of his designer sunglasses as he looked her up and down and seeing the tattoo on her face, said.

"Tattoo's…really, that was so last decade…"

Her eyes narrowing, face flush with anger, Talho began slowly walking down the hallway as Taylor, hanging the garment bag off the doorknob to Eureka's room, unfazed by the look on her face continued talking.

"…and girl, don't even get me started on your choice of lingerie. That t-shirt does nothing to flatter your figure."

Coming to a stop a few feet in front of him and looking up, Talho slowly, ominously said.

"What…did…you…say?"

"Come now dear, let's be civil." Taylor, seeing the wrath behind her eyes, calmly replied.

"I was just commenting that given the right choice of proper sleepwear and judging from how well toned your legs look, I don't think there would be a man alive that wouldn't fall for your…feminine charms."

Her anger suddenly abated by his complement a bleary eyed Talho replied.

"Oh."

"Honey…" The Diva said bringing his hand up, lowering his shades as looked down at her rather shapely figure.

"…I would just kill to have legs as toned as yours."

Hearing as Taylor and Talho spoke outside her room; Eureka intently listened as the two talked, the words "lingerie" and "feminine charms" transcribed onto the blank pages of her mind.

I wonder if those words have anything to do with being a "Diva"…the girl thought.

"Really." Talho said, flattered by his observation.

"Let me tell you…I have friends that spend hours in the gym and theirs couldn't even hold a candle to yours." Taylor said.

"You don't say." Talho replied as she slightly raised up the hem of the t-shirt and turning around lifting the heel of her left foot, looked down at the back of her calf and thigh.

"Fierce!" Taylor enthusiastically said as she showed a little leg.

Dropping the hem of the t-shirt, Talho turned back around facing the big man.

"Sorry for yelling at you, I had a late night."

"No worries…" The Diva replied as he raised an eyebrow, remembering. "…I know all about how some…'late nights'…can be."

Looking the Diva up and down, taking note of the designer clothes he was wearing, the scent of some expensive cologne tickling her nose, Talho replied.

"I bet you do."

"Oh…where are my manners…" Taylor suddenly blurted out as he extended his hand, an infectious smile on his face. "…let me introduce myself. I'm Chief Taylor."

"2nd Lieutenant Talho Yuki; pleased to meet you Chief." Talho said as she took the offered hand.

"Nice legs and an officer to boot." Taylor, quickly leaning down and kissing the back of her hand…much to her surprise…quietly replied all the while thinking…

…I wonder if she would be interested in a certain young S.O.F. Commander.

Not able to help but smile, Talho; slightly blushing at the age old gesture of chivalry, looked down at the black garment bag.

"So what are you doing here in the female's barracks on the weekend, Chief?"

"Please darling…Don't make me laugh." Taylor replied seeing the questionable look in her eyes as he reached down and picked the garment bag off the doorknob.

"I am here trying to deliver only the newest dress on the teenage fashion scene to a nice young lady…" Taylor said, then looking at the door continued saying. "…who has been quietly listening on the other side of this door to everything we have been saying…isn't that right, Eureka."

Gasping, her eyes wide as she stepped back away from where she had been silently standing…right where the Diva had said she was…the girl; surprised, wondering how he could have known she was there listening, slowly reached up and unlocking the door opened it.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean too." Eureka sheepishly replied, her big lavender eyes looking up into Taylor's.

The girl, that's her, I am sure of it…Talho thought as she looked down at Eureka; seeing the red ring around her pupil, the natural teal colored hair, remembering the description of her from all the many documents she had read the night before.

"Sweetie…don't apologize, you did nothing wrong." Taylor said as he took off his sunglasses.

"I thought that I had done something…wrong." The girl said; her mouth turned down.

"Why…Whatever do you think that for?" Taylor asked.

"Holland…Holland did not come by and get me…I thought that I had done something bad…" Eureka started to say just as her stomach began to speak up for her.

…grrrrrrrrummmmble…

"…and now my…" Not knowing the word, Eureka paused and looked down at her "tummy", a frustrated look on her pale face…

She really doesn't know…Talho silently thought…as she watched the girl bring her eyebrows together as if thinking, unable to find the correct term…recalling that she had been found "fully developed", her body that of a twelve or thirteen year old.

"…is making this noise." She finally said looking back into Taylor's eyes.

"Sweetie, when was the last time you had something to eat?" Taylor, a sudden concern in his voice asked.

"Right after you…stitched up Marcus's…Melon." The girl replied.

"WHHAAAT!" Taylor yelped again, then looking over at an obviously confused Talho, a serious tone to his voice said.

"Dear, if you would please excuse us, I think that I'm going to take this poor neglected young girl to get something to eat now."

"Sure, I think I am going to go back to sleep. Chief, nice to meet you." Talho replied, then glancing back down at "the girl"…as she was referred to in the countless documents the young Lieutenant had read through the night before in search of the information for Colonel Dewey…and looking straight into those unearthly lavender eyes, Talho said.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again. Take care…Eureka."

Looking back into Talho's Hazel colored eyes, seeing the pink "X" tattooed on her face, the girl; noticing the look, not understanding the meaning hidden behind them…

…Eureka…

…her face blank…

Just stared.

* * *

**Filthy Gorgeous**

The first thing Taylor noticed when he walked into Eureka's room was how neat and tidy everything was. The second thing he noticed was how sterile everything seemed, as if there wasn't a young teenage girl living there at all.

So cold, the atmosphere in here…Taylor thought as he laid the garment bag down on top of her bed…the corners a perfect forty-five degree angle, the catch hem of the sheet down, the edges of the pillow folded in…also neatly made, like the rack of one still accustomed to being in bootcamp.

Turning around and seeing the girl quietly standing there, observing every move that the Diva made, Taylor; noticing that she was staring at the garment bag as it lay on her bed, asked.

"Is it ok for me to have laid this down here?"

"I think that it should be hanging up in the closet." Eureka dryly replied seeing the hook of a hanger sticking out the top of the bag.

Picking the garment bag up off the bed, careful not to mess up the top cover, Taylor walked over and started to open up the closet door.

"May I?" He asked.

"Yes."

Opening the closet door, seeing several sets of the same thing…the black uniform skirt jacket…neatly hanging from the clothes rod, and noticing the way that her clothes were folded and placed in the dirty clothes hamper, Taylor decided that his sudden impulse to purchase the garment contained in the bag was truly…meant to be.

"It's fate." He said as he turned around to face the girl as she stood there blankly staring at him.

"Eureka…" The Diva, a huge smile on his face as he began to talk to the young girl, asked.

"…Have you ever had…Pizza?"

Curiosity in her voice as she slightly cocked her head to the side, Eureka replied.

"…Pete…sa…?"

"Trust me sweetie…" Taylor said as he put his shades back on.

"…You won't be disappointed."

Closing the closet door and walking over taking Eureka's small hand in his huge one, leading her out of her room shutting the door behind them; the Diva and the girl born from the Scab Coral, together hand in hand walked out the exit and getting into Taylor's POV quickly drove off.

* * *

Setting there in the same place on the old blanket, blending into the surrounding landscape, the old man silently watched as the two came out of the barracks.

Seeing the huge man open the door to his car…allowing the girl to get in and after making sure she was properly seatbelted…the man ran around to the other side getting in and starting the car, the two of them drove off.

Pouring himself a fresh cup of tea the old man looked up as the four Sky Fish; their huge form blanketing the ground below them in shadow, slowly swam by.

* * *

"Which barracks is it again?" Marcus yelled out to MA3 Benoit over the sound of the siren as he sat at the drivers' seat of the patrol vehicle.

Hanging on to the overhead grip as the Master Instructor tested the vehicles police suspension package…expertly, smoothly hitting the pocket of every curve…as he drove down the highway on the large U.F. Base, Benoit; shouting back replied.

"Take a right…here!"

"Now!" Marcus shouted.

"YES…NOW!"

"Hang on!"

Spinning the steering wheel…his hands at two o'clock and ten o'clock…foot coming off the accelerator as he put the car in a spin, then flooring it at the apex of the turn spinning the wheel the opposite way, Marcus quickly executed a right-hand turn.

"Next time MA3…"

The Master Instructor; glancing over to the suddenly pale faced young woman noticing her hand…knuckles white from gripping the handle above the door …yelled.

"…let me know, before we have to turn!"

"Sorry Sir!"

"Now, which barracks did you tell me it was again?"

* * *

"Oh you're so filthy…and I'm gorgeous…" The Diva, his head bobbing back and forth as he drove down the road towards the Pizza La parlor located near the Base Exchange, began singing along to the old song as it blared out from the speakers in his car.

Eureka; staring at the page in her mind, the page once only containing the word "Taylor", was slowly filling up with many, strange new words as the person sitting next to her continued singing.

"…You got to wrap your fuzzy with a big red bow…"

…Fuzzy...?

…Sun…of a…Ditch…?

So many questions for Holland and Marcus…The girl thought as she sat there transfixed, unable to take her eyes of the Diva as he continued, singing the second verse.

"…Got to work for the man, but your biggest money maker's flaccid…"

Turning the page in her mind, unseen hands writing, quickly putting down all the many new words…

…Eureka…

…Her lavender eyes wide…

…quietly sat there.

"Oh yeah…you make me feel so nasty…"

* * *

"Hello!' Marcus yelled out banging on the door.

"Benoit, you sure that this is the room?"

Glancing up at the numbers…Four-Nine-Seven…MA3 Benoit replied.

"Positive Major."

Thoughts of seeing his daughter as she stood next to his Chief Tech…only a Corpsman at the time…her face covered in make up running through his mind, the Master Instructor, hitting the door one final time in frustration, wondered what the Diva could possibly be up to.

What was Taylor thinking, and why would she go with him, I mean if Eureka thinks like I think she does, she would have told him to wait until her twentieth birthday at least…Marcus humorously thought.

"The girl isn't there Major." A tired female's voice quietly said from behind.

Turning around, Marcus and Benoit saw an obviously exhausted looking young woman leaning against the door frame of her room, her hazel eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep.

"You're about five minutes too late." Talho said, wondering when she would ever get any sleep.

"The girl?" Marcus cautiously asked, recalling how Eureka was referred to in the document he had read last night.

"Eureka, that's her name, right." Talho replied.

"Yes, that's correct." MA3 Benoit speaking up said.

Hearing how the female…leaning against the door wearing only a t-shirt…had just confirmed the name of "the girl" just by asking a question using a basic interrogation technique; narrowing his eyes, the Master Instructor asked the tattooed faced young woman a question of his own.

"Information Bureau…right?"

Handsome and smart…Talho thought looking the older man up and down.

"Very perceptive…Major?" Talho said asking his name.

Sensing the sudden tension in the air, MA3 Benoit; noticing the serious look on the Master Instructors face, the same look the young woman had as she looked Marcus up and down, quietly sizing him up, and realizing what she had just done…blurting out the girls name…quietly stood there as the two talked about things that were way beyond her paygrade.

"Black." Marcus lied.

"Oh..." Talho said glancing at the black hat on top of his head.

"…S.O.F., one of those "Wetworks" types I bet."

"Once." Marcus coolly replied.

"I see, S.T.A.T. team operator?" Talho asked still trying to figure out the man she was dealing with calmly standing there in front of her, his brown eyes piercing as he stared directly back into hers.

"Maybe…Captain?" The Master Instructor said using one of the same leading questions.

"Lieutenant…" Talho replied, then smiling at having been so easily led herself; said.

"Ah…Very good Major, I'm impressed."

Coldly smiling back Marcus said.

"Thank you, however I am a little pressed for time so…"

"You might want to start looking in the base restaurants. I think that is where…Chief Taylor might be heading." Talho said still trying to figure out who the handsome man was.

Turning to MA3 Benoit, Marcus said.

"Let's go, we're done here."

"Yes sir. Ma'am." Benoit replied as the two of them started walking back down the hallway.

Holding the door open for Benoit, Marcus turned around looking back at the young female Information Officer.

"Major…" Talho began, seeing him look back at her.

"…When you find Chief Taylor, tell him thanks for the compliment."

* * *

**"Because…It's true."**

"Sorry sir." Benoit said as she opened the door to the patrol vehicle.

"That's ok MA3." Marcus replied as he opened the drivers' side door.

Setting down into the seat, the Master Instructor made a mental note to himself regarding the young Information Officer.

…Best to watch out for that one…she defiantly has the look of determination in her eyes.

"No sir, if I hadn't opened my big mouth…" Benoit began.

"Don't worry yourself…" Marcus said. "…I am sure that Chief Taylor had already mentioned Eureka's name to her. I imagine he's going to blab it to just about anybody."

"You think so sir?"

"Knowing Taylor…" Marcus paused, a big smile on his face as he started the car.

"…half the base probably already knows her name by now."

"What now, sir?" Benoit asked.

"Well…as long as there aren't any cosmetic boutiques anywhere close to where they are heading we might as well go and meet up with Lisa at the TQ." Marcus said, inwardly smiling at the memory of the Diva and another girl.

"You probably want to go get some rest yourself MA3; your shift is over now isn't it?"

"Yes sir, but whenever you are around…" Benoit replied as she tried to keep from laughing at the idea of Taylor going rampant in one of the local boutiques. "…Things always seem to happen."

"You don't say, MA3." The Master Instructor, a big smile on his face said as he reached over and lightly punched her in the shoulder as the two pulled out of the parking lot of the barracks, enroute to the Base TQ.

Thinking to himself as he drove down the road, recalling his late daughter standing next to Taylor, make up all over her cute little face, Marcus suddenly realized…

The pain of remembering the past…

…was gone.

* * *

"Uh oh." Lisa said to herself as she pulled up into the parking space next to the entrance to the room at the TQ that she and Sonja had checked into that Friday. Standing outside the doorway, Sonia Wakabayashi stood, looking over the top of her glasses, arms folded across her chest, apparently waiting for her to return.

Bringing the car to a stop and turning off the ignition, the Compact Drive's glow fading away, Lisa; opening the door to the car stood up and looking over at her friend, said.

"You remind me of my mother standing there like that, you know."

Ignoring the remark, Sonja immediately began asking Lisa questions.

"Where were you last night? You said you were going to go buy some groceries, and you never came back."

"I went and saw an old friend of mine." Lisa casually remarked as she shut the door to the compact car.

"You could have at least called me." Sonja said, noticing something…different…about her research partner.

"I was…" Lisa started to say, biting at her lower lip as she fondly remembered some of the morning's activities; activities involving dragging a bed sheet down a hallway.

"…a little distracted."

"Distracted." Sonja replied seeing the look in her friends' eyes. "Who exactly is this old friend of yours?"

"Marcus."

"Marcus? You mean that Marcus, the dangerously cute one who came and visited Adrock Thurston at Tresor that one time."

"Yes!" Lisa said; the tone in her voice sounding like a schoolgirl after finding out the most popular guy in school liked her.

"Lisa Hayase. Don't tell me you…you spent the night with him." Sonja suddenly remarked, scolding her friend.

"Well…I didn't plan to, but yeah!" Lisa said, a huge smile on her face, her blue eyes shining brightly.

"Did you sleep with him?" Sonja asked as the two of them began to walk back into the room.

"Silly, I spent the night at his place, so what do you think." Lisa replied, laughing at how naïve Doctor Wakabayashi could be at times when she wasn't so uptight about everything.

"Details girl…I want details." Sonja pressingly asked.

"I'll never tell." Lisa jokingly answered.

"You're no fun." Sonja quietly said; a disappointed tone in her voice as the two female researchers went into the room closing the door behind them.

* * *

Setting across from the Diva in the base Pizza La Restaurant…the inside of the restaurant darkened due to the bright sunny day, all the window covered by shades…Eureka patiently sat listening to the big man as the two waited for the waitress to take their order.

"…and that is how I met Marcus." Taylor finished saying, telling the girl how he and the Master Instructor became acquainted, all those many years ago.

"Taylor?"

"Yes sweetie."

"Is it true…what Edward told me?" Eureka asked looking up into his eyes.

"That depends…" He replied.

"…Oh…"

"…What did Edward tell you?" Taylor asked, smiling from ear to ear.

"He had said that Marcus sewed himself up with…den…tail…floss." The girl said as she furrowed her brows together remembering the word she had heard Edward say in the hospital emergency room.

Seeing her bringing her eyebrows together Taylor, laughing at the gesture replied.

"Sweetie, you really need to stop doing that before you give yourself wrinkles…you are still much too young for that."

Staring at him as he laughed, Eureka slightly cocked her head to one side.

"You are just soooo cute!" The Diva yelped, his voice resounding through the restaurant.

"…cute…?" The girl asked.

"How you do that, your face is so straight…I would be rolling laughing on the floor." Taylor told the girl as he caught his breath, then remembering she had asked him about Marcus continued speaking.

"I'm sorry…I didn't answer your question. But yes…It's true, every bit of it."

"He…stitched himself…like you did to him?" Eureka asked; her eyes wide.

"That's right sweetie. Did it all himself." Taylor replied, his hand on his chin remembering.

"It left a pretty ugly scar too, if I recall. Dental floss…really Marcus." He huffed, as he frowned.

"Chief Taylor, how are you doing today?" A young female waitress asked as she came over to where the two were sitting in one of the booths close to the entrance.

Looking up at the waitress, the Diva, a beaming smile on his face replied.

"Just fabulous darling. And yourself?"

"Just fine Chief, I haven't seen you in here in a while. I thought you might have gotten out." The Waitress said.

"Not at all. Just took some much deserved leave time."

"Ok. Glad to see you back. Now what can I get for you and your young friend today."

"Well…" Taylor began as he glanced over at Eureka.

"…My young friend here has never had pizza before…"

"Really. Were you just born yesterday?" The Waitress, slightly surprised asked the young green haired teenage girl sitting across from Taylor.

"If you mean that I was dug out of a pillar of Scab Coral…" Eureka, in all seriousness began to say, remembering how Marcus had explained to her about being "Born".

"You are just too funny…" Taylor, laughing hysterically at the remark said, cutting her off, and then getting himself together told the waitress.

"…Actually I think the usual will do, just make it a large this time."

"Ok, large pepperoni pizza, extra cheese. What about drinks?"

"How about two Rersi's; that ok with your Eureka?" Taylor asked.

"That is what Marcus told me." Eureka softly replied, ignoring the question about the drinks, her mouth a straight line, big lavender eyes staring straight into Taylor's.

"Marcus…Marcus told you that you were dug out of a pillar…of Coral?" Taylor replied, suddenly confused, seeing the seriousness in her expression.

"Ok…two Rersi's." The Waitress said as she walked off leaving the two alone to talk.

"Why would Marcus tell you something crazy like that? That doesn't sound like something he would say." Taylor said staring directly back into her eyes just as the door opened to the restaurant, the light shining in from the outside directly on Eureka's face.

"Because…" The girl started to say as her eyes; the red ring around the pupil…reacting to the sudden burst of light…suddenly contracted.

"…Whaaattt…" The Diva slowly, quietly said, the corpsman in him noticing for the first time that what he mistakenly took for contact lenses…

…were anything but.

Red ring and pupil expanding, slowly adjusting back to the darkened restaurant…

…and still looking directly into Taylor's eyes, wide with disbelief at what he was seeing in front of him…

…Eureka, the girl born from the Scab Coral…

…continued, softly saying.

"Because…It's true."

* * *

**"…I think you should know."**

"And how are you doing today, Dr. Wakabayashi?" Marcus sarcastically asked Lisa's blond haired research partner from the backseat of the car.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Sonja asked, quickly pulling the visor down and looking up into the mirror, afraid that her lipstick wasn't on straight.

Driving back to the TQ after finding out that Taylor had already taken Eureka presumably to eat, and letting Benoit have her patrol vehicle back, thanking her for allowing him the use, Marcus; quickly gathering up Lisa and Sonja, the three of them riding in the car Lisa had rented on base, drove towards the Base Exchange.

"Would you calm down?" Lisa told her friend.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be worrying about your lipstick." Marcus mischievously said, egging on the high strung woman.

"You be quiet back there." Lisa said looking up in the rearview mirror, seeing a big grin on her man.

My man…She thought smiling back at him.

Having changed into a peasant style blouse, light colored blue jeans and leather sandals, Lisa turned her attention back to the road.

"So what makes you think that we will find the two of them there?" Lisa asked.

"Just a feeling my love." Marcus said, glancing out the window to the car.

Hearing him call her friend "my love", Sonja, her eyes wide, looked over at Lisa and whispered.

"Did he just say what I thought he said?"

Her cheeks suddenly flush, black hair blowing from the open window as the car sped down the road, her blue eyes glowing brighter then the Compact Drive powering the car, Lisa whispered back.

"Yes, that is the second time he has said that today."

"And I doubt it will be the last." The Master Instructor casually remarked, overhearing the two women.

"Talk about selective hearing." Sonja dryly remarked as Lisa looked back up into the rearview mirror.

"What was that you said?" Marcus replied looking back into the blue eyes of the woman driving the car, the woman he just declared his love for.

"Like I said. Selective hearing." Sonja huffed, folding her arms across her chest as she looked out the front windshield.

"Hey! I just thought of the perfect prescription for you." Marcus suddenly said to Sonja.

"Oh. And what would that be?" Dr. Wakabayashi coldly asked.

Seeing the glint in Marcus eyes, Lisa, a threatening tone to her voice said.

"Jonathan D. Marcus."

Too late.

"Find a man and get yourself laid!" Marcus said as he busted out laughing.

Her face turning bright red, Sonja turned around and screaming at the man rolling around laughing in the back of the car, tears streaming out his eyes, said.

"What makes you think I haven't done that already?"

Trying to keep from laughing herself…as Marcus, laughing even harder at Sonja; who turned around and plopped back down in the passengers' seat quietly pouting…Lisa silently wondered what had gotten into the man who just a few months ago when he had visited the Tresor facility…still carrying the pain of loosing his daughter…barely gave her so much as a hug. Even when she had visited him at his home several times through out the years after the horror of Warsaw…quietly keeping tabs on him through Edward…making sure that every once in a while he got a good home cooked meal, he had never even seemed to really notice her. And now, he was like this whole new person, smiling, laughing, joking and carrying on.

I wonder if it has anything to do with a certain young girl…Lisa thought, the idea suddenly popping into her mind as she turned into the parking lot of the Base Exchange.

"There it is." Marcus said pointing out Taylor's car parked next to the entrance to the Pizza La restaurant.

"Wow, you really do know your people." Lisa remarked.

"That is what I get paid the big bucks for honey." Marcus replied. "Now hurry up and find a parking space. I can't wait to see the look on the Taylor's face when he sees me walking in the door."

"Ryoukai."

"Huh?" Sonja asked.

"You sure your mom was Nipponese?" The Master Instructor jokingly asked the blonde doctor sitting across from the former gunship pilot as the car came to a halt next to the Diva's parked car.

Quickly getting out of the parked car, not waiting for the two women, Marcus walked up and opening the door…immediately finding the Diva and the girl setting close to the entrance…the light from the bright sunshiny day streaming into the darkened restaurant, the beam of sunshine illuminating, hitting Eureka right in the face as she sat there staring up into Taylor's eyes, the two of them obviously engaged in a deep discussion of some sort.

As the door slowly closed behind him, he noticed the eyes of his Chief Tech suddenly going wide as if in disbelief as the girl softly said…

"Because…It's true."

Walking up to the booth as the Diva, his mouth open, uncharacteristically at a loss for words, silently sat there staring at Eureka…

…as if she were…

…an alien…

…and putting his hand gently on Eureka's shoulder as she looked up into his eyes…

…the eyes of the one she made "smile"…

…The Master Instructor; sitting down next to the girl, a smile forming on his lips as he looked the Diva in the eye, calmly said.

"There's something…I think you should know."

* * *

**Love**

Quietly sitting in the back seat of the car as the four of them…Lisa driving with Sonja in the passengers' seat…drove back to where Eureka was currently billeted on the U.F. Base, Marcus, watching as the girl; setting across from him, her dainty fingers covered in grease from the extra cheese on the pepperoni pizza that she was slowly devouring…not surprising the fact that she hadn't eaten for two days, Marcus thought…the pizza box sitting in her lap; her actions reminding him of how his daughter, not able to wait until they got home would begin eating as the two of them, father and daughter, would enjoy a "pizza and a movie night" out together…

…so long ago.

At least Taylor didn't totally freak out on me…The Master Instructor thought remembering the wide-eyed look on the face of the TypeALPHA's Chief Tech as the two women came over sitting down in the circular booth; Lisa scooting in next to Marcus as Sonja nudged the awe struck Diva over as she sat down next to the big man, now almost sitting directly next to the girl.

"Let me get this straight…" Taylor began to say, finally over the shock of the realization that the girl he had been talking to wasn't…

…human.

"…she…she was actually dug out of a…a chunk of Coral?"

"That's right. Correct Dr. Wakabayashi?" Marcus said looking over at the blond haired woman.

"Yes, it is." Sonja replied, then looking over smiling at the girl said. "Eureka, it is so nice to see you again."

"It is nice to see you Sonja." Eureka replied, her tone as flat and unemotional as always.

"You remember Lisa, don't you?" Sonja asked.

"Hey Eureka!" Lisa cheerfully said as she leaned over in front of Marcus. "How are the controls holding up in the TypeZERO?"

"Very well. The Nirvash says to tell you thank you."

"That was your doing?" Marcus asked, surprised.

"Hello…Duh…Gunship pilot." Lisa humorously said as she teasingly poked the Master Instructor in the side. "I helped set up the primary control configuration on the TypeZERO." Lisa continued saying looking up at Taylor, who was also somewhat surprised.

"I thought those control sets had a certain…feminine charm…to them. Way to go girl!" He enthusiastically said. "High Five."

"You know it. Incoming!" Lisa replied.

"High…Five?" Eureka asked, curious, intently watching as Taylor put his arm around her as Lisa; doing the same around Marcus's right shoulder, their hands slapping together right above the head of the girl and the Master Instructor.

High five…Eureka thought looking down at her own hand, recording the gesture down in her mind, then looking back up noticed that although Taylor had withdrawn his hand, Lisa had left her hand resting on Marcus's left shoulder, the former gunship pilot looking into the Master Instructors eyes as she laughed and smiled.

Seeing Lisa and noticing how she intently looked into Marcus's eyes, the girl; quickly turning back a few pages in her mind and finding the page, a single word written down on it, recalled something that Edward had told her.

…It's like that special feeling you get, like when you meet that one person that makes you smile, or laugh…

…Love…

"Wow, I guess I never really thought that much about it." Marcus said thinking about how similar the TypeALPHA controls were to the TypeZERO.

"Come on silly." Lisa said laughing at the astonished look on his face. "Like a man would be able to design a cockpit for a twelve year old girl."

"Wait, I thought you said she was 'Born' fairly recently?" Taylor asked.

"She only looks twelve." Sonja answered. "When she was discovered she already had the body of about a nine or ten year old."

"Yeah but she has the mind of about a six year old." Marcus said looking over at Taylor, slightly narrowing his eyes.

"What!" The Diva yelped suddenly remembering where he had seen that look before. The same look he had seen right after he had finished playing beauty shop with the Master Instructors daughter.

"Why are you looking at me that way for? I didn't do anything."

Still looking Taylor in the eye, the Master Instructor asked the girl.

"Eureka. Did Chief Taylor here say anything…strange?"

"Marcus!" The Waitress said as she walked up carrying the two soft drinks that Taylor had ordered earlier. "Nice to see you again."

"Hey." Marcus replied still looking over at the Diva.

"What happened to your head?" She asked seeing the bandage slightly poking out from underneath his black ball cap, a tone suggesting more than just normal concern for the man sitting there.

Hearing the tone, Lisa; hugging Marcus close to her and looking up at the young waitress, a look in her eyes letting the young woman know…this is my man, best find your own…said. "He had a little accident…" Then turning and kissing him on the cheek, whispering in his ear, just loud enough for the waitress to hear continued saying. "…isn't that right, lover."

Getting the hint, the waitress; leaning across the table sat the drinks down in front of Taylor, who remembering that the girl he was sitting next to wasn't quite human and seizing upon the opportunity to change the subject, hoping that Marcus would forget about asking Eureka if he had said anything "strange", suddenly blurted out.

"It's obvious that the two of you are in love, I mean really, that's old news; let's get back to talking about Eureka being dug out of a slab of coral."

As the two female researchers began glaring angrily at the Diva, the Master Instructor looked up at the young waitress and seeing the confused look on her face said.

"Can we get this rest of this order to go?"

"Uh…sure."

"And how about three more Rersi's as well."

"Okay…One large pepperoni pizza, extra cheese and three more Rersi's to go." The waitress repeated back to Marcus.

"Lisa. Watch her!" Sonja suddenly said, concerned seeing that Eureka was about to take a sip through the straw sticking out of the paper cup.

"Whoa! No Rersi for you young lady." Lisa told Eureka as she reached over taking the drink away from the girl. "Remember Eureka, no caffeine."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Eureka softly replied looking down at the table, her mouth turned down.

"What's that about?" Marcus suddenly very curious asked Lisa seeing the urgent look in her eyes.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just say…her metabolism doesn't handle it very well, ok."

"Really." Taylor, the corpsman in him intrigued by the statement said.

"It's a long story…" Sonja told Taylor. "…Adrock had some coffee and well…"

"It wasn't pretty." Lisa remarked, remembering the effects the drink had on the girl.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Eureka repeated; her eyes softening, afraid that she had done something to make Marcus not smile at her.

"It's ok…" Marcus said seeing the hurt in her eyes as he reached over and gently put his hand on her cheek, lifting her chin up looking into those big lavender eyes. "…Eureka please don't frown, you didn't do anything wrong, alright."

"I'm sorry…" The girl began.

Smiling at her, Marcus slowly repeated…

"Eureka, you didn't do anything…ok."

…Marcus smiled at me…

I knew it…Lisa thought seeing how Marcus looked upon the girl sitting next to him, the look of how a father would look into his daughters' eyes.

Turning back to the waitress, Marcus said.

"Ok, then. Two Rersi's and…" He paused looking over at Sonja.

"Do you have any 8-up?" Sonja asked.

"Sure."

"That will be fine." Lisa told the waitress then leaning over whispering into Marcus ear said. "I bet you were the best daddy a girl could ever hope for."

Smiling, Marcus; the pain of the past erased by the two sitting beside him, leaned over slightly lifting the bill of his hat and…much to the surprise of Taylor and Sonja…putting his forehead against Lisa's, his cheeks flush, gently kissed her on the lips.

Eureka, her mind recording every little detail; the page that only a moment ago was blank, containing just only one word…

…Love…

…slowly began to fill up.

Adjusting the bill of his hat, the Master Instructor; turning, looking the Diva straight in the eye as he repeated the question, asking the girl…

"Eureka. Did Chief Taylor say anything…strange?"

The girl, going over the page in her mind…

…innocently answered…

"What does it mean when your…biggest money maker's…flaccid?"

Suddenly a noise…

Sounding like a cross between a pig rooting around, and an angry dog growling.

…echoed through out the Pizza La restaurant.

"Check please!" Taylor screamed.

* * *

**Different**

"You didn't have to do it that hard." Taylor said. "I think that you really hurt my wrist."

"Well, that is why the Lord gave you two." The Master Instructor sarcastically replied. "How else was I going to explain what flaccid meant without getting her to start asking about…well you know."

Then narrowing his brown eyes as he stood there watching the Diva favor his hurt wrist Marcus slyly remarked. "And besides…I heard you liked 'it' a little rough."

"Well…darling…" The Diva slowly said looking out of the corner of his eyes at Marcus. "…I guess we'll never find out now, will we?"

"Ha…ha…you are so funny." Marcus replied looking over at his friend.

Standing outside the entrance of Eureka's room Taylor and Marcus patiently waited for Sonja and Lisa to finish their examination of the girl.

"So I wonder why Holland left her alone like this for." Marcus asked as he absentmindedly looked down at the carpeted floor of the barracks.

"Didn't he have Edward bring her back after we left the hospital on Friday?" Taylor asked back.

"Yeah, I wonder what was up with that…" The Master Instructor said. "…I seem to recall overhearing Holland say that he had to meet with someone, but I don't think he told Edward who it was."

"Holland…" The Diva huffed. "…wait until I see him. Leaving poor Eureka to starve, that poor…" Taylor paused.

"Girl." Marcus said finishing the sentence, seeing the look on the big mans face.

"Girl?" Taylor asked.

"Look Taylor." The Master Instructor began. "You of all people should understand what it means to be looked at as being "Different". Even though Eureka isn't what we would consider as being human, she is still for all intent and purposes…still a girl. So I don't want to see you or anyone else treat her as anything but. Ok?"

Smiling as he looked down at the only person who always, never questioning what he did or how he acted, either in face as a performance artist, or as he stood there now standing in front of the man that as for as long as he had known him never judged anyone based on how he or she looked, Taylor replied.

"Ok. Thanks for reminding me."

"Sure thing…Diva." Marcus said as he smiled. "Now tell me more about what is in this garment bag Eureka told me you brought to her."

* * *

"So how have you been feeling lately?" Sonja asked as she began to hook up a portable EKG to Eureka.

"Fine." The girl replied as she lay on top of her bed still wearing the black uniform, the holster lying at the foot of the bed, boots placed neatly on the floor next to the end.

"No headaches?" Lisa asked looking over at Sonja, who turning the portable device on began writing down the girls' vitals, the EKG beeping with each beat of her heart.

"No." Eureka replied.

"Hold still." Sonja said as she took a small vial, gently pushing up the left sleeve on the uniform preparing to take a blood sample.

"Just like before, ok."

"Ok, Sonja." The girl said; her eyes unmoving, blank, void of all emotion as Sonja stuck the needle in her arm, inserting the vial into it, the blood quickly filling it.

Just as red as ours…The Doctor; still amazed at the sight of her blood thought as the red fluid flowed into the glass tube.

"So Eureka." Lisa said. "Tell me exactly what happened when you were piloting the TypeZERO."

"Exactly?" Eureka asked.

"Exactly." The former gunship pilot replied as she slowly looked back up at the Doctor, the two women locking eyes, a knowing look passing between them.

"I am especially curious if you could tell me what happened when…"

Lisa paused, thinking about the idea she had after Marcus had repeatedly called out to her as she looked into the heart of the Compac Drive…about how unemotional she had looked…

…just like Eureka.

"…when you played the game, what did Marcus call it?"

"Tag." The girl replied.

"Yes dear. Tag." Dr. Wakabayashi said as Lisa turned on a portable recorder.

"Subject: Project Omega…" The Pilot turned researcher softly said into the device as Eureka began telling the two women of the game.

As the girl told of being overcome by the Archetype…

The EKG, responding to the beat of her heart…

…began beeping faster.

* * *

**Assume**

Knock…knock.

"Eureka. It's Holland!"

Glancing down at his watch, taking note of the time…0545…Holland began to become concerned.

I hope that Eureka is alright he thought just as he heard a door start to open a little down the hallway.

Turning, Holland saw one of the most squared away female class "A" uniforms he could ever remember seeing this side of Officer Candidate School.

Closing and locking the door, Talho; looking out of the corner of her eye caught the grey haired young S.O.F. Commander admiring her crisp uniform. Noticing the room he was currently knocking on the door to, she casually said.

"You are about thirty minutes too late."

"Oh." Holland replied, a surprised look on his face.

"The girl left here earlier." Talho said thinking that there was a strange familiarity about the way the young man looked.

"Was she alone?"

"No." Talho answered.

"Who was she with?" Holland asked.

"I don't recall, he told me his name yesterday, but I seem to have forgotten all of a sudden." Talho lied; hand on her chin as if trying to remember.

Walking up to the Information Officer, Holland asked.

"Well what did he look like?"

"Let me think, he was a little taller then you…" She began, then smiling on the inside said.

"…and was wearing a black ball cap."

"Was it Marcus?" Holland asked suddenly aware of the tattoo on her face.

"Yes! That's it." Talho enthusiastically replied, looking him in the eyes, pretending to be grateful, all the while thinking.

…Now I know who you really are…Major Black.

"Thank you…Commander?" She innocently asked as she offered him her hand.

Shaking her hand, noticing the firmness of the grip, Holland replied as he looked into her hazel colored eyes.

"Novak…Holland Novak."

"Novak." Talho, a slightly dumbfounded look on her face said.

A lopsided grin on his face, sky blue eyes shining in the early morning light coming in from one of the windows facing out into the courtyard, Holland; shrugging his shoulders said.

"That's right. Colonel Dewey's younger brother. And you are?"

Surprised, finally realizing, seeing the family resemblance, the young Information Officer answered.

"Uh…Lieutenant Yuki…Talho Yuki."

* * *

"Now tell me again. What are the four firearm safety rules?"

Sitting next to the Master Instructor as the three of them…Lisa sitting quietly in the back seat of the Military off-road vehicle as they drove out to meet up with Edward on one of the many weapon ranges located on the base…Eureka; going over the information written down on one of the blank pages in her mind from earlier that morning as she sat in the classroom across from Marcus's office in the training hall as he taught the girl the characteristics of the M-9, 9MM Service pistol and the HK416 assault rifle, replied…

…just as the Master Instructor had told her…

…Exactly.

"Treat every weapon as if it were loaded. Never point a weapon at anything you do not intend to shoot. Keep your finger straight and off the trigger until you intend to fire, and Keep your weapon on safe until you intend to fire."

Treat, Never, Keep, Keep…Lisa thought to herself, as she remembered being taught the same thing in a similar class several years ago by an instructor with a funny accent and long black handlebar moustache.

"Good. What is the HK416's maximum effective range?" He asked as he smiled.

Seeing the smile on his face Eureka quickly answered.

"Five-hundred-fifty meters."

"And chambered for what type of round?" Marcus asked as the entrance to the S.O.F. small arms range came into view.

"5.56MM."

Narrowing his eyes as he looked over at the girl sitting in the passengers' seat, his eyes calm, void of all emotion, the Master Instructor asked one final question before stopping to show his ID to the MA on duty at the entrance.

"In the real world, what is actual pistol range considered?"

Staring straight back at him, her eyes as cold and as unfeeling as the Master Instructors, Eureka answered…

…Emotionless…

…Lethal…

"From me to you."

Quietly making "that sound", Marcus slowly exhaling, ominously repeated.

"From me to you."

"Calm down up there..." Lisa nervously said from the backseat.

"…I assume you two aren't planning on assaulting anything today, are you?"

Pulling his ID out as the vehicle came to a stop, the MA checking his ID then saluting as the vehicle slowly pulled away, the Master Instructor; remembering what happened the last time he taught the girl sitting next to him as he looked out the windshield seeing Edward patiently waiting next to a vehicle similar to the one they were riding in, said.

"You know what happens when you assume?"

"Oh?" Lisa asked, curious.

Coming to a stop next to the vehicle Edward was leaning against, Marcus; quickly glancing down at the Compact Drive, then looking into Eureka's unearthly lavender eyes, answered.

"It makes an ass out of you and me."

* * *

**Accident**

"Good morning Edward!" Marcus joyfully said as he got out the vehicle greeting his best friend.

"Morning!" Edward replied back as Eureka opened the door to the Military off-road car.

"And how was your weekend?" Edward asked the girl as she closed the door behind her.

Her mouth a straight line, eyes seeming to look through him, Eureka; ignoring the question turned and looking over at Marcus asked.

"Can I help unload the weapons from the back of the car?"

Seeing the non-verbal exchange between her and his Assistant Instructor, Marcus, raising an eyebrow replied.

"Sure, go ahead Eureka."

"What was that all about?" Lisa asked seeing the look in Eureka's usually emotionless stare as she got out of the car, standing next to the Master Instructor.

"Uh oh." Edward quietly said, suddenly remembering something that at the time…didn't seem all that important.

"Let me guess…" Marcus began as he and Lisa walked over to stand next to Edward. "…you forgot to tell her we were off on Saturday and Sunday, right."

Smiling that big toothy grin, Edward replied.

"Yeah, something like that…" Then noticing how close Lisa was standing next to Marcus, who generally always kept everyone at arms length, Edward started to say...

"…I am glad to see that you two finally…"

…just as the sound of two boxes hitting the ground behind the vehicle Marcus had driven up to the range suddenly caught their attention.

Running behind the car the three of them saw Eureka…two green ammo boxes containing a thousand rounds of 5.56MM in each hand, the boxes on the ground in front of the girl…who looking up and seeing the concern on the faces of the adults, especially the look on the one she so desperately wanted to have smile at her, afraid that she had made him upset at dropping the heavy ammo boxes, her eyes looking into the eyes of the Master Instructor as the girl quietly began to say, eyebrows knitting together, mouth turned down as she began apologizing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that they were that heavy."

Quickly kneeling down, unconcerned about the ammo boxes, Marcus; taking her small hands in his as he looked them over, afraid that she might have injured herself and seeing that all was well, replied.

"Would you stop it already…" He began saying, a slight scolding tone to his voice trying to kid with her, to make light of the accident.

Hearing the tone, not understanding that it was only in jest, afraid that she had really upset him, Eureka, her eyes suddenly wide, started tearing up.

"I'm…I'm really sorry!"

"Hey!" Marcus quickly replied, seeing the tears starting to form on the corners of her eyes, and smiling as he continued holding her hands. "Now don't start crying. I was only joking, wasn't I, right Lisa?"

Kneeling down next to Marcus, Lisa softly replied as she looked into those big lavender eyes.

"It's alright sweetie, he was only kidding."

"Kidding?" Eureka sniffled.

"Yeah! Now come on…" The Master Instructor; a huge smile on his face enthusiastically began saying. "…We are about to go punch a bunch of holes into allot of targets, what can be more fun then that."

Fun…Eureka thought, recalling the word from the other day as she had piloted the Nirvash.

Then much to the shock of the girl, Marcus; bringing Eureka's small hands up to his mouth…surprising Lisa, the next few seconds causing her heart to overflow with love for the man she was kneeling next to…gently kissed them.

Just as how a father would.

"There now. All better." Marcus said as he stood up.

...All better…

Silently standing there watching the scene playing out in front of him, Edward was suddenly struck with the idea that if he were an outsider looking in, one would have thought that the two adults kneeling down next to the girl were comforting…

…their child.

What in the world did I miss over the weekend…Edward thought seeing the look in his best friends' eyes. A look he had not seen since...

Looking down at her hands were he had kissed them, her mouth slightly open, Eureka; glancing over at Lisa…noticing how the former pilots cheeks slowly began turning red as she looked at Marcus…then back up at the Master Instructor, who laughing, his voice booming as he looked back down into the lavender eyes of the girl, said.

Smiling…

…I made him smile…

"Well what are you waiting for. Let's get this stuff unloaded, my trigger finger is itching."

* * *

**Innocent**

"Could you repeat what you just told me, I couldn't hear you!" Holland screamed standing next to the big Chief tech as he supervised the work crew currently beginning to replace the busted canopy on the TypeALPHA.

Having to shout to be heard over the whine of various power tools, hydraulic lifts and repair cranes, Holland; coming over to the repair bays after having gone over to the training hall and finding it empty decided that maybe the Diva could shed some insight on the whereabouts of Eureka and the Master Instructor.

"I said that you shouldn't have left that poor girl all alone all weekend without at least checking on her…really Holland. She was starving." Taylor shouted back.

"Huhhhh!" Holland yelled as he started getting frustrated at not hearing what Taylor was trying to tell him.

"You should at least apologize to Eureka. Tell her that you are sorry or something."

Clearly angry at not being able to hear, Holland took a deep breath and putting everything he could into his voice, screamed at the top of his lungs.

"YOU WANT ME TO SAY TO YOU I AM SORRY!"

Just as the hanger bay became silent, the noise from the tools replaced by the echoing of Holland's voice as it resounded through the large hanger.

"Well now…" The Diva started to say as Holland stood there, a dumbfounded look on his face as every eye turned looking up at the two men standing high up on a repair brace next to the TypeALPHA.

"…I don't know why you want to tell me you're sorry…but…darling…I accept."

* * *

"Eureka?"

"Yes, Edward."

Feeling guilty at having not explained to the girl about being off the two days, Edward walked over to where Eureka was kneeling on a shooting mat loading one round at a time into the thirty-round magazines for the four HK416's that Marcus had brought to the range and kneeling down next to her, picking up a ten-round stripper clip out of one of the thousand round cans of ammo, taking one round off at a time, began loading magazines with her.

"Hey, I am really sorry for not telling you we were off. I guess since I was so busy answering your question…" He began as he loaded one of the magazines.

"Edward?" The girl quietly asked.

"Yes Eureka."

"Is Lisa…Preg…nant?"

"WHAT!" Edward yelped.

"You said that when a man and a woman...fall in love…" The girl said as she recalled what he had told her when he had mentioned how Marcus had looked after finding out his late wife had become "Preg…nant.".

Seeing the shocked look in Edwards's dark eyes, Eureka continued saying.

"I saw her laughing and smiling at Marcus."

"Really." Edward replied as he looked over his shoulder towards were Marcus and Lisa were unloading the four assault rifles and a black case containing six M9 service pistols from the back of the off-road vehicle.

"Laughing and smiling huh?"

"Yes, just like you told me." Eureka said answering him as she too looked over at where the Master Instructor stood helping the Pilot turned Researcher; the two laughing at something as he lifted another green ammo box out of the back of the vehicle, Marcus pretending that it weighed more than it actually did as he started to hand it to Lisa.

"Oh?" Edward asked.

"Remember…" Eureka began. "…It's like that special feeling you get, like when you meet that one person that makes you smile, or laugh."

Then looking back down at her hand where Marcus had kissed it just minutes before, making it "All better", the girl quietly said.

"You know…Love."

"Here let me show you something…" Edward started to say as he turned back around and reaching into the can pulled out a speed loader. Looking into Eureka's eyes as she patiently looked into his, waiting for him to show her what the little piece of metal he held in his hand was for, the Master Instructors best friend quietly continued telling the girl.

"…Love…it just happens."

* * *

"You are starting to become too attached to her you know." Lisa casually remarked seeing Marcus quietly watching as Edward began showing the girl how to take the speed loader…placing it on the top of the magazine follower and slipping the ten-round stripper clip into the loader, pushing down on the rounds loading all ten at once…as he quickly began to load up the thirty round magazines.

"Your point my love." The Master Instructor said, already in his heart knowing the answer.

"Isn't your job to turn her and that LFO she pilots, the TypeZERO, into…" Lisa paused suddenly at a loss for words.

"…A dog of the Military." Marcus slowly said.

"Yeah. That about sums it up." Lisa dryly replied.

"Lisa, look at her…" Marcus began saying as he watched Eureka, her small hands just barely big enough to hold onto the magazines as she loaded them.

"…she is just so…"

"Innocent." Lisa said.

"Were we ever that innocent?" Marcus suddenly asked, a look in his eye that Lisa had never recalled seeing before…before Eureka came into all their lives.

"Marcus…" Lisa began, recognizing the look in his eyes.

A look of…

…Love.

"I am about to take all that away and turn her into the most feared LFO pilot the S.O.F. has ever seen…" The Master Instructor said looking into the blue eyes of the woman he now had found love again with and looking back over at the girl, the look on her face as she loaded magazines…

A face so pure…

So, innocent…

…Marcus, Master Instructor of the S.O.F., for the first time in his life, doubting his actions slowly continued saying, his voice faltering as he recalled another young girl's face.

"…And I am not sure if…if I want to."

"Marcus…" Lisa repeated.

"Yes?"

"…I love you."

As her words, those three most magical of words ever spoken, filled the cracks in his heart he had for so long tried to patch, Marcus; leaning down and kissing Lisa on the lips, then looking back up at Eureka as she sat there next to his best friend, the two of them loading magazines as he and the woman he now knew in his heart he was truly in love with started walking over, the four HK416 slung over his shoulder, the Master Instructor looking at the girl…

…the girl he had told was born from the Scab Coral…

…smiling at her as she looked into his eyes, and with that voice, his instructors' voice, began saying…

"Eureka…"

Hearing the tone in his voice, the girl slowly stood up, eager to make him smile…

"…Time for your next lesson..."

Eureka…

…her mind open to a blank page…

…started writing.

Make him "Smile".

* * *

**The Attack**

"Alright Eureka, listen to me." Marcus told her as he leaned over talking into Eureka's right ear, having to slightly raise his voice to do so due to the fact that the girl, himself, Edward and Lisa were wearing earplugs.

"You ready?"

Lying on the shooting mat in the prone position, the HK416 comfortably resting in her shoulder, Eureka; her lavender eyes a bright pink through the amber shooting glasses turned her head and replied.

"Standing by."

"Ok, good answer. Edward you ready?"

"Sure, fire at will…"

Wearing a pair of dark colored shooting glasses, Edward; smiling that big grin of his as he sat a little off to the right and behind Marcus, a high powered view scope on a tripod in front of him as he stood by ready to help the girl begin to sight in the assault rifle.

"…It's a good thing I'm not will." Marcus's Assistant Instructor comically remarked as he laughed.

"Yeah, really funny there Ray Charles." The Master Instructor sarcastically replied as he glanced around at the three, his eyes briefly pausing as he looked Lisa in the eye as she winked and pursed her lips together as if she were kissing him, then gave him a thumbs up letting him know that she was all set, sitting off to the left and behind Eureka.

"Ok eyes and ears everyone." Marcus instructed making sure everyone had on proper hearing and eye protection as he put on his own shooting glasses; the amber lenses amplifying the surrounding area, making it seem sharper and clearer.

Leaning back down, he started giving the girl commands.

"Ok shooter. First course of fire. No time limit. With a magazine of thirty rounds go ahead and load!"

Holding the assault rifle by the pistol grip with her right hand, Eureka reached over to her left and grabbing one of the many loaded magazines…her hand barely able to reach around the mag…inserted it into the magazine well of the weapon pushing it up until it clicked in place.

Looking up out of the corner of her eye towards were Marcus was laying on the ground next to her…his feet angled so as not to be in front of the firing line…his head next to hers, Eureka nodded letting the Master Instructor know she was ready to move on.

"Alright shooter, once again this is your sight in phase, your sight in phase. No time limit, five rounds…no time limit. Shooter, stand by..."

Make him smile…

"…Fire!"

* * *

"Project Omega?"

Standing at attention in front of the Lieutenant Colonel's desk, Talho; remembering the blue eyes of another Novak smartly answered.

"Yes sir."

"Go on Lieutenant. I am listening." Dewey told her, sitting there at an angle behind his desk, his left hand resting on his chin, eyes looking the young Information Officer directly in the face as he looked over the edge of a new book he had recently added to his collection of ancient manuscripts.

Noticing the illustration on the dust jacket…a figure of a naked woman holding a sword standing in front of a field with trees in the background…Talho reached into her backpack and pulling out a carefully prepared and bound stack of papers began her report on the information she had so diligently compiled for the Lieutenant Colonel.

* * *

"That was so funny!"

"Yeah…Hilarious." Holland dryly replied.

"The look on your face…Priceless!" Taylor squealed from the drivers seat of his POV as the two of them started driving out to the small arms range in search of Eureka and Marcus.

"You could have at least said something. Now I bet everyone thinks…" Holland started to say, then cutting his eyes suddenly stopped.

"Thinks what…go ahead say it."

"That we are a couple or something."

Laughing out loud, the Diva replied.

"Please honey…You are so not my type!"

* * *

Reaching up with her right hand, Eureka grabbed the charging handle of the weapon between her middle and index finger and pulling it back, then letting it go, chambered a round. Placing her cheek on the collapsible stock, exactly in the same place as before just as the Master Instructor had told her to…her right thumb flipping the safety lever to semi…the girl began looking through the rear sight aperture, the front sight crystal clear, the sight-in target 200yrds away slightly blurry, and taking a deep breath in began chanting something that Edward had told her as she slowly exhaled, finger taking up slack on the trigger.

"Fire…Fire…Fire…"

…Poomp…

Startled by the suddenness of the rifle going off…It should be a surprise to you Marcus had told her…Eureka…her cheek welded to the stock, eyes on target, finger still on the trigger, the weapon making a barely audible "thunk" as it the trigger reset itself…continued the Mantra taught to her by the Master Instructor's assistant, the tip above the first joint of her right index finger gently squeezing the trigger.

"Fire…Fire…Fire…"

…Poomp…

Unconcerned with the target at the moment, Marcus; his expert eyes watching over the girl as she did everything he had shown her that morning as he taught her the basic's of sight alignment, sight picture and seeing her lips moving as she chanted, exhaling, the word calming, helping with her being able to squeeze the trigger at the bottom of her breath, the Master Instructor; quickly glancing over his shoulder at Edward…who was intently looking through the view scope at Eureka's sight-in target…realizing that his assistant gave her a tip to help with her breathing, looked back over at the girl and smiled, pleased with what he was seeing.

"Fire…Fire…Fire…"

…Poomp…

Looking through the scope, seeing the rounds as they "punched holes" into the paper 200yrds away from where Eureka lay on the ground, Edward was very impressed with what he saw…This is going to be an easy day he thought.

"Fire…Fire…Fire…"

…Poomp…

Watching the girl, noticing the emotionless look on her young face, remembering what Marcus had told her as she stared transfixed into the Compact Drive that had powered the car she had rented, Lisa silently wondered how that they…the research group in charge of Project Omega…were going to be able to convince the parents of some young girl to allow their daughter to participate in what could very well be a total "life changing" experiment; the idea of creating another girl…

"Fire…Fire…Fire…"

…Poomp…

…in the same likeness as Eureka.

* * *

Setting the book down, Dewey reached over and grabbing the small stack of papers off the end of his desk where Talho had set them began asking the young Information Officer some questions regarding the report she had just finished giving him.

"So, have they been able to find a…" He paused, his blue eyes narrowing. "…a suitable test subject yet?"

"Not yet, sir." Talho replied.

"I see. So based on what you have just presented me with, this is still just a hypothetical…idea."

"Yes sir, it would appear so."

"Well then this really does me no good at all, Lieutenant." The Colonel said, choosing his words carefully, hoping to ignite the spark of ambition he had seen hidden behind her hazel eyes.

"Sir…" Talho began to say, irritated at hearing the condescending tone in Dewey's voice. "…I think that if you would be so kind as to turn to the last page of the report…"

Like a moth drawn to a flame…The Lieutenant Colonel thought turning to the last page.

"…I highlighted something that I thought you might find interesting." Talho finished saying, a smug look about her as she thought…I'll show you does me no good, ha.

Quickly finding the highlighted paragraph Dewey slowly began reading.

"Until such a time as a viable replacement can be found for the girl or failing that, through the advancement in genetic manipulation using the Coralian DNA, as Dr. Eagan insist on calling it, I still am hopeful of being able to take a human subject, a young girl, and engineer another to pilot the TypeTheEND, the LFO currently in development under the initial plan devised by Dr. Thurston. The plan code named: AGEHA...'

Seeing the word…Swallowtail Butterfly…briefly thinking of the "gift" he had given to his younger brother and how easily it could be replicated should a replacement be…engineered…as the person writing the report had so casually written...a smile began to form on his lips as he continued to read.

'…which even though Adrock thought of as being too destructive to the life of the planet itself and as of this writing, with the disappearance of Dr. Thurston, the plan filed away, the Military deeming it "Top Secret" because of the information contained with-in, I think that it might behoove those reading this document to reexamine the idea of trying to liberate this planet from the trappings of the Scab Coral and at least continue to look at the possibility of enacting the AGEHA plan should the Scab…as Adrock put it…suddenly decides to wake up.

For your consideration…

…Dr. Lisa Hayase…"

Looking up at the smug look on the face of the young woman standing at attention in his office, Dewey Novak; slowly standing, his hand covering his chest, a look in his eyes as if one had glanced into the very face of God himself, thought…

…it is my destiny…to free this planet…

…My birthright.

Walking around his desk, leaving the report lying next to the book he had been reading when she had came into his office and taking Talho by the arm, his other arm subtly encircling her around the waist, the Lieutenant Colonel slowly escorted her towards the entrance to his office.

"Do they still teach ballroom dance at OCS?" Dewey asked.

"Yes sir, part of formal customs and etiquette. Why?"

"It would please me if you would join me…" He began telling her just as the doors of the doors of his office unexpectedly opened, his adjutant standing there, a look of shock on his face as he blurted out…

"Pardon the interruption sir, but I.B. just intercepted a coded transmission…"

"And..." Dewey coolly said.

"…there is a high probability of an imminent terrorist attack."

"Where Captain?" Talho asked, alarmed by the look on the man's face.

Looking between the Colonel and the young Lieutenant, seeing Dewey's arm around her narrow waist, the Captain replied.

"Right here, Lieutenant."

* * *

"I don't understand. I put the front sight on the target just like you taught me." Eureka said as she looked through the view scope at the sight-in target, puzzled by the placement of the holes on the paper.

"Great grouping Eureka. You did everything just as Marcus told you." Edward told her, the two of them taking turns looking at the target.

"But the holes are too low. I aimed at the center of the target." The girl replied, a tone of disappointment in her usually expressionless voice.

"Let me look." Marcus said to the two of them as he knelt down and looked through the scope seeing the small grouping of five holes, all together just slightly below the center of the target.

Wow, that is a really a tight group for iron sights…The Master Instructor thought as he looked over at the resident sniper on base.

"What do you think Edward?"

Looking through the scope once more and thinking about it for a second, Edward replied.

"I would say…just about five clicks up."

"Remember that Eureka. Five clicks up." The Master Instructor told the girl.

Knitting her teal eyebrows together Eureka asked.

"Five…clicks?"

"Watch me." Marcus replied as he reached down and picking up the HK416, keeping the condition one weapon pointed down range, showed her how to manually adjust the rear sight.

"See this knob here." He said, pointing out the rear windage/height adjustment.

"Yes I remember."

"Ok. Then, you do it." Marcus said motioning Eureka to come around.

Walking over and taking the weapon from him, being sure to keep it pointed down range, Eureka began to dial the sight adjustment.

"Up Eureka." The Master Instructor told her as he smiled noticing how confident she handled the assault rifle.

Glancing up at him, a serious expression on her face, eyes piercing back at his as she clicked the adjustment five times, Eureka dryly responded.

"I understand."

"Very well then. Shall we continue?"

"Yes." Unemotional.

"Okay, back down into a comfortable prone position…" Marcus said looking back into those lavender eyes as he and Eureka got back down on the mat.

"…eyes and ears everyone." He repeated.

Seeing that everyone was ready the Master Instructor continued.

"Shooter, same target…same target. Five more rounds. No time limit. Shooter, stand by…"

Bringing the weapon up to her shoulder, Eureka resolved to put all the remaining rounds into the black silhouette so that Marcus would smile and be...

…Happy…

…the word unexpectedly popping into her mind all of a sudden.

Make him happy…

"…Fire!"

"Fire…Fire…Fire…" The girl rhythmically began to chant.

* * *

"So what exactly is your type?" Holland asked as he looked out the window of the vehicle that he and Taylor were riding in as they drove out to the range.

"Well." The Diva began to say. "Someone much older, who has had some life experience's to share with me."

"Really…" Holland said as he noticed the Heavy Lifter that always carried the react LFO keeping station as it slowly flew around the base. "…someone older?"

"That's right darling."

A lopsided grin on his face, Holland turned and looking at the big man jokingly asked.

"Like…Marcus?"

Slightly cocking his head to the side as he glanced over at the grey haired young S.O.F. Commander, eyebrow peeking out from the top of the designer shades he was wearing, Taylor slyly replied.

"Well…not exactly like Marcus…"

Laughing out loud, Holland turned back around just as his eye caught sight of something in the sky, a flash of light close by where the Heavy Lifter was slowly beginning to bank away from the fence line, the craft turning onto another flight path so as to stay over the huge base.

Was that what I think…He thought seeing the flash, just as the starboard wing erupted in a ball of bright green light from the impact of an air-to-air missile exploding, the reflection film pealing away, the trappar splashing around the air of the stricken craft as it began trailing a pinkish white smoke trail as it slowly descended towards the ground.

As the sound of the explosion finally reached his ears and seeing the tell tale signs of four enemy LFO's…the green wakes trailing out behind the ref boards…Holland, his blue eyes blazing, looked over and started yelling at the TypeALPHA's Chief Tech.

"Turn around…the base is under attack!"

Seeing the flying wing trailing smoke, the Diva slammed on the breaks, and quickly spinning the vehicle calmly said as he turned on the compact disk player.

"Hang on honey…It's about to get a little rough."

Tires smoking, the sound of the latest techno track blaring out of the speakers in the POV, the two quickly started heading back towards the hanger as the four LFO's began their attack runs on the base.

* * *

"Bull's-eye!" Edward shouted out for the third time as Eureka continued slowly chanting.

"Good job sweetie…Good job!" The Master Instructor yelled into her ear.

Did he just call her…Sweetie…Lisa thought as she stood there watching Marcus, his enthusiasm barely contained as the girl, her face blank, intently concentrated.

I am making Marcus…Happy…Eureka thought hearing the excitement in his voice as she slowly began breathing out.

"Fire…Fire…Fire…"

…Poomp…

"Bull's-eye!" Edward yelled out again, looking through the scope seeing the girl shoot the black out of the sight-in target, every round right in the middle.

"One more Eureka…Then we can have some real fun!" The Master Instructor told her, anxious to show her some more advanced shooting techniques and two person team movements with the other HK416's he had brought, the three rifles outfitted with the latest in aim-point sights and laser range finders.

One more…The girl thought…one more and we can have…

…Fun…

…Breath in…

…Exhale…

"Fire…Fire…Fire…"

…Kruummp…

What the…Marcus thought hearing what at first he thought might have been a "hot loaded" round.

The former gunship pilot; immediately recognizing the sound and turning seeing the Heavy Lifter going down, Lisa, a look of disbelief, her blue eyes wide in shock, screamed out.

"MARCUS!"

"Son of a…" The Master Instructor slowly began to say as he turned and seeing the Heavy Lifter; smoke trailing out from where the air-to-air missile had fatally impacted the huge craft, the wing disintegrating as huge sections of reflection film began falling to the earth below as the lifter slowly descended looking as if it were going to crash…

…right on top of them.

Quickly reaching down and grabbing Eureka around the waist, literally picking the girl up off the ground, Marcus turned and yelled out…

"Lisa, Edward…gun pit!"

…as he ran swinging Eureka around his hip…putting his right arm around her thighs, his other around her shoulders…hugging the girl close to his body as he jumped down into the crew served weapons pit.

As Lisa and Edward landed next to them, Eureka; her eyes wide, heart beating frantically in her chest as a new feeling started coming over her as she saw the look in Marcus's face…a quiet serine look…the girl seeing something in the Master Instructor's eyes she had never seen before as this new emotion began to well up inside her.

…Fear…

Hearing the sound of the Heavy Lifter as it bore down on the range, death knocking on his door for what seemed like the millionth time, Marcus; seeing the scared look on Eureka's face, looked her right in the eye as the shadow of the stricken craft blanketed out the mid morning sun and leaning down told the girl as he hugged her close to his body…

"Don't worry Eureka…I'll protect you..."

Hearing the Master Instructor say those three words, the same three words spoken to her by another, Eureka, her head buried in his chest, not understanding the feeling she was sensing as he held her close, his arms around her, as the girl; hearing the beating of his heart slowly closed her eyes, the sound strangely comforting to her as the world seemed to come to an end around them as the four huddled together in the bottom of the gun pit.

…I'll protect you…

As the ship came apart, the metal tearing, ripping, sounding as if the devil himself were screaming obscenities at the four of them, Lisa stole a quick glance looking at how Marcus held Eureka protectively in his arms…her eyes closed, a peaceful look on her face…as she screamed out to him just as the craft impacted into the ground just on the other side of the range…

"Marcus I love you!"

"I know." The Master Instructor calmly replied as the resulting explosion rattled every bone in his body, the earth shaking around them.

I guess the only easy day was yesterday…Edward ironically thought to himself recalling something he had been thinking earlier as the machine gun pit caved in on top of them.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Eureka Seven: Blank Pages**

Fan Fiction by Dan places, characters, references copyright 2005/2006 Bones Studios

**Chapter ****SeveN**

**Aftermath**

Coughing, the four of them covered head to toe in dirt, Marcus; reaching down and grabbing the hand of the girl, gently lifted her up out of the hole that used to be a gun pit, but now reminded the Master Instructor of something else.

A freshly dug…grave.

"You ok Eureka?"

"Yes. Thank you." Eureka replied, her face a nice shade of grey from the dirt were the gun pit had collapsed down on top of them as she continued holding onto his hand.

"See…" Marcus told her. "…I told you I would protect you."

"Yeah, well what about me prince charming, you could at least give me a hand." Lisa remarked as she struggled to pull herself out of the pit.

"Sorry about that." The Master Instructor said to the woman he loved, but as he tried to let go of the hand of the girl, he noticed…

"…Marcus…"

…that she didn't want to let go of his.

"…please don't leave me."

"I got you." Edward told Lisa as he dug himself out, and always the jokester said. "You know, I suddenly have this craving for brains."

"I think you have been watching too many of the old classics." Lisa replied as she laughed.

"Why would I leave you Eureka?" Marcus asked ignoring Lisa and Edward, seeing a look he had not seen in her lavender eyes before.

Tears slowly steaming down her face, leaving behind clean streaks where they flowed, the image momentarily bringing to mind the face of his daughter, Eureka; her lip slightly trembling, replied.

"Because…because I don't want you to leave me like…like Adrock did."

Kneeling down, eyes level with the girl's, the Master Instructor; his eyes full of compassion for her quietly said.

"I'm not going to leave you, ok."

"He always said he would protect me and…and he left me..."

"Eureka." Marcus said as he hugged her.

"I don't like being…alone." The girl quietly said.

"As long as I am around…" Marcus began saying, the sound of his voice reassuring to her.

"…you will never be alone."

* * *

"Hurry up!" Holland yelled at the Diva as he recklessly drove back towards the hanger bay that at the moment was currently being strafed by the four terrorist LFO's, the distinct roar of hand held 120MM Cannon…sounding like the beat of a huge base drum…clearly audible in the midmorning air.

Holland cursed as he saw the rounds impacting the structure, holing it through and through.

"Can't you make this thing go any faster Chief?"

"My foot is trying to put a hole through the floor as it is!" Taylor shouted back just as one of the enemy LFO's turned seeing the Diva's car as it sped down the road trying to get past the onslaught unleashed by its other three companions.

Noticing the red baffles protecting the shoulder joint, the rest of the LFO painted in shades of brown…Must be the team leader…Holland recognized the design as one of the several types of foreign manufactured LFO's that were currently being used by several known mercenary units that according to the information put out by I.B. had been contracted out by the extremist Vodarac sects.

"Uh…Taylor, I think it might be a good idea if…" Holland began to say as the right arm of the LFO slowly swung around…business end of the cannon still red hot…the mercenary's team leader setting up for a shot at Taylor's POV.

"Like I'm going to let us get blown up…" The Diva said, his voice dripping of sarcasm.

"…really darling, give me a little more credit. Now hang on to that cute butt of yours..."

"My what!" Holland shouted out as the TypeALPHA's Chief Tech drove straight at the mercenary LFO.

"…it's about to get…Fierce…up in this joint!"

* * *

"What now boss?" Edward asked as the four of them started digging around through the rubble caused by the aftermath of the crash and explosion of the Heavy Lifter.

Lifting up a section of reflection film finding the three other HK416's where he had laid them down, picking one of the rifles up, doing a quick function check, Marcus; satisfied that the weapon still operated correctly slung the rifle. Glancing around, picking up the other two weapons he saw that the vehicles were still in one piece as well.

Seeing that Eureka had located the shooting mat that she had been laying on along with the fully loaded thirty round magazines as Lisa slowly walked up to him; a bloodstained helmet in her hand, the pilots call sign stenciled across the front…

…Search…

…and silently cursing, handing one of the rifles to Lisa, Marcus walked over to where Eureka was gathering up the magazines and reaching down, tossed two magazine's over to where Lisa was standing as she performed her own function check on the deadly weapon…the gunship pilot expertly fine tuning the aim point sights…and picking one up and handing it and the third rifle to the girl then grabbing one for himself he slowly stood up adjusting the sight then inserting the magazine into the HK416, the Master Instructor; looking around at the three covered in dirt, remembering something he had told Edward to bring along to show the girl, to have her shoot a few rounds through it…just in case time allowed…slowly, ominously said, a smile forming on his face as he hit the bolt release on the weapon.

"Edward. Time to break out the big guns."

"Finally!" The Assistant Instructor enthusiastically replied.

As Edward ran to the back of the vehicle he had driven to the range, anxious to get his hands on his new "toy", Lisa and Eureka; looking each other in the eye, curiously asked in unison.

"Big guns?"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Holland yelled as Taylor, the sound of techno music blaring out of the speakers in his car, drove straight at the mercenary LFO.

"Hang on!" The Diva shouted as he jerked the wheel violently to the left just as the mercenary leader fired, the round exploding into the ground directly behind them.

"Missed me!" Taylor yelled as he turned the car back on a straight course for the entrance of the hanger bay.

"Fierce!" Holland shouted out as the little car shot directly underneath the ref board of the enemy LFO.

"You see the funny thing about those foreign designs…" The Diva began saying. "…is that they can't seem to lock onto close, fast moving objects."

Seeing the look of astonishment on Holland's face, Taylor casually remarked.

"Honey, please…I am only the best LFO tech on this planet."

Seeing the inside of the hanger bay, the damage control crews courageously fighting to keep the fires from reaching the rest of the LFO's as the enemy units continued to pour round after round into the structure, Holland anxiously looked around hoping that Chief Roberts wasn't one of the many casualties he saw lying on the ground inside the bay.

Hurry Taylor…Holland silently prayed.

* * *

"Here Eureka, put this on." Marcus said handing her an extra-small ballistic CiRaS armored vest from the back of his vehicle.

"Wow. I didn't think they made them that small." Lisa said looking at the brown assault vest as Marcus began putting his own vest on, the sound of Velcro ripping as he opened one side of the vest up and slipping it over his head quickly finished securing it to his body.

Smiling at Lisa as he started helping the girl to put the armored vest on over her head, careful not to get her gold hair clips entangled, Marcus replied.

"I made a few calls. There you go, how does that feel?"

"Is it supposed to be…this heavy?" Eureka remarked knitting her eyebrows together.

"You'll get used to it." The Master Instructor said to her as he began filling up the pouches on his vest with the thirty round magazines.

"Here honey let me help." Lisa told Eureka as she started helping her fill the ammo pouches on the tiny assault vest.

"Remember; tuck the flap on the inside of the pouch, ok love." Marcus told Lisa.

"I remember dear." Lisa dryly replied.

"Oh baby oh baby…wait…oh baby yeah." Edward said as he walked around carrying what to Lisa eyes was one of the strangest looking shoulder fired weapons she had ever seen.

"Now that…" She began. "…that is a big gun."

"I know." Edward replied, then looking over at Marcus, smiling that big toothy grin of his said.

"I think mine is bigger than yours. Jealous?"

Laughing in spite of the seriousness of the current situation, the Master Instructor replied.

"It's not size that matters my friend…its skill."

"Men." Lisa said as she rolled her eyes as the two instructors started laughing.

Eureka…

…not sure what the two were laughing about…

…her head cocked to the side…

…blankly stared.

* * *

**The Counter Attack**

"The ole girl is ready to go sir!" Chief Roberts yelled out seeing Holland as he sprinted towards where the crew chief and his assistants were busy helping the damage control crews fight the many fires that were raging in the huge hanger repair bay.

"Roger that Chief!" Holland said as he ran, quickly jumping into the cockpit of the Nine-Zero-Nine and mashing down on the power button brought the Terminus type LFO to life.

Smartly saluting as the S.O.F. Commander floored the accelerator, the Terminus fishtailing slightly as the LFO shot out of the hanger, Chief Roberts replied in the time honored fashion that dated back to when men first dared to fly and fight up in the "wild blue yonder"…

"Good luck and good hunting sir."

As soon as he cleared the hanger doors, Holland; tapping on the clutch pedal twice with his left foot then slamming on the break with his right simultaneously firing his boosters switched over to "Wave Rider", and throwing the Terminus's longboard underfoot, his boosters flaring…much to the surprise of the four mercenary LFO's… shot straight up into the air.

Gritting his teeth as he tightened his stomach muscles forcing the blood to stay in his lower extremities, Holland watched, the HUD giving him range and altimeter readings as two enemy LFO's shot directly up after him.

"Come on!" He shouted out as the enemy units quickly rose to meet him.

Seeing the numbers counting down as the LFO's closed in on him, waiting until the last possible moment…just as Marcus had taught him…when it seemed as if the mercenary LFO's were almost on top of him…

"NOW!" Holland yelled.

…quickly turning the left HOTAS to the right until it clicked, his right foot tapping on the accelerator twice then once on the break pedal, right hand on the gear shifter "down shifting" sending the impulses through the bundle of nerves, the Compact Drive glowing brightly, Holland executed a cut-back drop turn and with a boomerang blade in each hand of the Nine-Zero-Nine, dropped down right into the middle of the enemy formation.

* * *

"Ok listen to me carefully Eureka…" The Master Instructor told her as she sat next to him, the two of them in the back seat of one of the off-road vehicles, both of them loaded down with as many thirty round magazines as they could fit into the many pouches interlaced on the heavy Combat internal Releasable armored System vest's.

"…When you hear me say 'Go', I want you to get out of your side of the car as quick as you can and if you see me shooting…"

He paused and for a moment thought about his own daughter as the girl; her eyes wide as she intently listened to his instructions, the words being written down on the blank pages of her mind…

…I am doing something…

…something…

"…You shoot at it too. Understand?"

"I understand." Eureka replied.

"Good. Now go ahead and lock and load."

"Lock…and load?" The girl asked.

Smiling, the Master Instructor bellowed out.

"With a magazine of thirty rounds…Load and make ready!"

Reaching into one of the pouches, Eureka; imitating the moves Marcus had showed her as they drove toward the sound of cannon fire, towards the sound of battle, grabbed one of the magazines and pulling it out, quickly inserted it into the magazine well of the HK416, her little hand slapping the side of the bolt release chambering a round.

"Yeah! Now that is what I am talking about!"

Marcus is…Happy.

"Get ready you two…" Lisa said from the front seat, the gunship pilot remembering when she used to hear those same words as Marcus and Edward, preparing to jump into a hostile LZ, locked and loaded the same type of weapons so long ago.

"…we are getting close."

"Ryoukai!" Marcus yelled out, then banging on the roof of the vehicle twice, signaled Edward.

"Stand by!" He shouted out at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Lying prone, feeling as Marcus hit the top of the roof on the inside of the flat topped military off-road vehicle, Edward; watching as Holland executed a perfect combat cut-back drop turn through the huge view scope mounted on top of the what the R&D guys called a "recoil-less rifle"…the design dug out of some ancient military manual…and reaching up with his left hand pulled the heavy bolt back to the rear and letting it go…the weapon shaking as the bolt slammed home…chambered the .50 caliber HEAP round.

As he slowly began chanting his mantra, the same words he had taught the girl earlier that morning…

"Fire…Fire…Fire…"

…he put the crosshairs of the view scope on the leg joint of one of the enemy LFO's that was more concerned with shooting at the defenseless men trying to put out the fires in the repair bay.

Recalling a line from an old movie, Edward silently thought to himself as he started taking up slack in the trigger…

…Say hello to my little friend.

* * *

Feeling his stomach trying to come out his throat, Holland felt the blades cutting through the point on the two mercenary LFO's where the hip and lower torso met, and as he sliced through them, the two units exploding in a big ball of pinkish smoke, he noticed that the LFO with the red shoulder baffles wasn't anywhere to be found.

Leveling off, Holland glanced around quickly, trying desperately to find the elusive enemy leader just as the external sound amplifiers picked up a loud noise.

…Booompf…

Turning the Nine-Zero-Nine towards the sound, Holland was almost caught off guard by the leader's LFO.

As alarms started going off in his head set as the enemy unit came crashing down on top of him, Holland silently cursed, upset at letting his guard down.

Arms and legs flailing, the Nine-Zero-Nine and the enemy leaders LFO entangled, the two slammed into the concrete below.

* * *

"That was very loud." Eureka commented, her ears ringing from the report of the big gun Edward had just fired.

"No doubt." Marcus replied looking out the front windshield as he saw the round hit the mercenary's LFO just above the left leg joint, the flash of the shell hitting barely visible in the sunlight.

"Get ready!" Lisa suddenly shouted out as the car closed in on the enemy unit, the LFO turning the ref board toward the sound of the big gun.

Blood pumping, heart racing as he began to switch gears, the Master Instructor looked over at the girl, just as the .50 caliber shell exploded inside the leg of the big mech, and seeing a look on her face…

…a calm familiar look…

…the same look in her eyes as the Master Instructor…

…Marcus; reaching for the handle of the door, weapon set to full auto, yelled out…

"GO!"

* * *

**Innocence…Lost**

Tires screeching to a halt, both of the rear doors flying open, the two of them…Marcus on the right, Eureka on the left…weapons up, selector switches set to full automatic, quickly exited the off-road military vehicle as the mercenary LFO, the area above the knee joint shattered by the High Explosive Armor Piercing round that Edward had fired just moments before, red fluid squirting out of the wound, dropped down to one knee on the huge ref board.

Eyes blank, mouth set in a straight line…Switching Gears…the Master Instructor, his finger squeezing the trigger, the dot of the aim-point sight centered on the head of the LFO…where all the external cameras fed information to the internal HUD projected on the inside of the cockpits canopy to the human pilot…as the car pulled away, leaving himself and Eureka totally open in the face of a modern day version a story contained in the most ancient of all Books…Marcus; feeling the weapon buck and kick against his shoulder as the rounds tore into the head of the LFO, the red lenses shattering under the hail of bullets from both his and the girl's HK416's, the head literally falling to pieces as the giant "philistine" brought its arm up, the one holding the hand held cannon, just as his weapon fell silent, the bolt locking to the rear.

Looking over at Eureka, seeing that the girl had already begun to reload, his mind recording the magazine slowly falling to the concrete surface, her small hand pulling another thirty round magazine out, inserting it, slapping the bolt release, the look in her eyes…focused, unconcerned at the sight of the metal monster hovering over them…her mouth a straight line as she brought the weapon back up on target.

"AIM AT THE ELBOW JOINT…THE ELBOW JOINT!" Marcus screamed out to her.

Seeing the muzzle flash as she opened up, the empty casings ejecting, hitting the ground, the sound reminding him how wind chimes clanked together in the cool morning breeze, the Master Instructor; quickly reloading, ran over to stand next to the girl, and together…both weapons firing into the joint of the arm that held the huge cannon…the two stood their ground against the giant metal Goliath.

* * *

The interior of the cockpit red; alarms going off all around him, the sound a cacophony of noise in his ears as the Terminus warned of several system failures, the grey haired pilot; looking up into the single eye of the enemy LFO, ignoring the alerts and gritting his teeth…

…the Compact Drive turning a shade of purple…

The inset box on the center console reading…

…Compact Feed Back...

As the sensation began to overcome him…

…a slightly euphoric feeling…

Holland; a maniacal smile on his lips…

…Compact Drive glowing bright red…

Totally overcome by the high...

…Completely lost it.

Currently on the bottom, the enemy LFO on top, his thoughts and reactions amplified through the drive, Holland reached up as if to embrace the mercenary in a loving hug, pulling the LFO in close, the canopies almost touching like two long lost lovers sharing a passionate kiss. Rolling the mercenary over, the Terminus now on top, the two still closely embraced, and reaching around, lifting the boomerang shaped blade up over the Nine-Zero-Nine's head, Holland; laughing frantically now, plunged the blade right into the mercenaries cockpit.

As the red liquid of the Archetype began spraying out of the mortal wound as he withdrew the boomerang shaped weapon, coating the armor of the Terminus in shades of red, the liquid splattering over the outside of his canopy, dripping, running down the arm of the LFO, Holland, his blue eyes wide, deeply breathing in and out, brought the other arm up and with a blade in both hands, continued plunging the sharp weapons into the torso of the foreign made LFO.

* * *

"You ok up there?" Lisa shouted out to Edward, her black hair blowing as she stuck her head out the window of the vehicle.

Still looking through the scope, watching his best friend and the girl born from the Scab Coral standing their ground, firing up into the enemy LFO hovering above them, the mercenary unit still on one knee, the head shot to pieces, and seeing an electrical spark arcing from where the bullets from where his two friends had shot out the controls to the elbow joint, the arm holding the 120MM cannon suddenly going limp, Edward; putting the crosshairs on the right foot of the enemy LFO, right where the controls for the magnetic locks for keeping the ref board attached to the feet of the unit were housed, calmly replied...

"Just keep it steady…"

"Ryoukai!" Lisa shouted out, as she pulled her head back into the off-road vehicle, quickly rolling up the window.

"…time to even up the odds a little." Edward said to himself, just as he noticed that Marcus had stopped firing.

"Fire…Fire…Fire…"

* * *

"I'm out…Reloading!" The Master Instructor shouted to the girl as he dropped to his right knee, tapping her twice on the thigh with his left hand.

Still firing at the elbow joint, the HK416 kicking into her shoulder, Eureka felt the two taps and in her mind annotated the gesture.

…two taps…reloading…

Dropping out the magazine and quickly reloading, hitting the bolt release, Marcus tapped her thigh three times and standing back up, started to continue to fire…

"Reload complete!"

…three taps…reloaded…

…just as he heard the unmistakable sound of Edward firing the recoil-less rifle.

…Boompf…

…Boompf…

As the rounds hit home, the Master Instructor, understanding what his best friend was doing, threw the HK416 over his back just as Eureka's weapon ran out of ammo, and grabbing the girl knocked her down on the ground, shielding her petite body with his as the two rounds exploded almost simultaneously, showering the surrounding area with sharp shards of armor plating.

Feeling the sting of a piece of shrapnel burying itself into his left shoulder as the mercenary LFO fell backwards off the ref board onto the concrete drill pad next to the hanger repair bay, the impact rattling his teeth, Marcus jokingly thought to himself.

…I'm getting too old for this.

* * *

"Die…Die…DIE!" Holland shouted out as he continued to plunge the blades into the enemy LFO as the Compact Drive glowed a bright red.

Not satisfied with the results of the damage the weapons were causing, he began hitting the dead machine, the Terminus fist's slamming down with such intensity and ferocity that the concrete began cracking under the pressure of the strikes, the area around the two LFO's awash in a sea of red fluid as with each impact the liquid would spray up into the air, and like an act in a bizarre horror movie, showered the buildings and people as they slowly gathered around, transfixed at the scene playing out in front of them.

Raising the arm of the Nine-Zero-Nine high, Holland, in one final burst of rage, smashed right into the mercenary's cockpit, burying the arm of the Terminus up to the elbow joint. His rage spent, the Compact Drive slowly beginning to revert back to its original color, Holland slowly with-drew the arm of the Nine-Zero-Nine out of the mangled remains of what once was an LFO.

Slowly breathing, his emotions shot, slightly dizzy from the sensation, from the high, seeing something hanging from the fist of the Terminus, as the LFO, the HUD zooming in on the object…

…a human leg…

…and realizing what it was; slowly slumping back into the seat of the Nine-Zero-Nine as the image continued to be projected in high definition onto the inside of the cockpit…the muscles clearly visible through the torn flight suit, the thigh bone a stark white contrast to the dark red around it…

…the picture forever burned into his mind…

…Holland; unable to hold back the sudden flood of emotions as he desperately reached for the canopy release button…

…began throwing up.

* * *

Feeling something wet slowly running down the right side of her neck, the girl; bringing her hand up felt the slick fluid, and pulling her hand back as Marcus rolled off of her onto his side, noticed something silver sticking out of his shoulder.

Looking down at the liquid on her small hand, Eureka, her eyes suddenly going wide with the realization that the fluid was blood…His blood...slowly stood up looking down at him as he lay on his right side, his face pale.

"You filthy Federation Dogs!" A man's voice suddenly shouted out.

Turning towards the sound, the HK416 still in her hand, weapon empty, the bolt locked to the rear, the girl saw the last remaining mercenary as he climbed out of the damaged LFO.

Armed with only a huge machete the man slowly began walking toward them.

"Eureka…Step back." Marcus slowly said as he propped himself up on his right arm.

"Yeah little girl, you step back…Oh don't worry darlin, I got something for you after I finish him." The man spat, his face unshaven, yellow teeth showing out of the corners of his mouth as he lewdly smiled at her.

"You won't get the chance!" Marcus said as he reached around, grabbing the HK416 slung across his back, pointing it at the miserable excuse for a man, his finger squeezing the trigger.

"What's the matter tough guy? Something wrong?" The merc said as he laughed at the surprised look on Marcus's face as the weapon refused to go off.

Turning it over, the Master Instructor noticed a chunk of metal sticking out of where the ejection port and the upper receiver met.

Staring at the machete in the mercenary's hand, Marcus; slowly standing up said.

"I don't need a weapon..."

Noticing the glint in his eyes, the Merc, recognizing the look of someone used to killing with his bare hands replied.

"Oh really…well then you don't mind if I use this instead!"

Dropping the machete the mercenary reached around behind him grabbing the small automatic pistol concealed in the small of his back as Marcus…making "that sound"…started to rush him.

As the Merc started laughing, the Master Instructor; hearing the sound of an empty magazine hitting the concrete quickly followed by the snap of a bolt going forward…

"Marcus…"

…and noticing the eyes of the mercenary going wide with shock as he turned seeing the girl…

Her face blank.

…HK416 held low, pointed directly at the mercenary, her finger slowly squeezing the trigger, as she continued saying…

Lavender eyes unemotional.

"…Reload complete."

"…Eureka..." The Master Instructor slowly said watching as the girl lost her innocence as the weapon…

…the muzzle flash illuminating the red ring around her pupil...

…began firing.

* * *

**A High Cost**

Click…Click…Click…

"Eureka…The weapon is empty…Eureka!" Marcus finally yelled out to the girl as she stood there, finger still squeezing the trigger, the weapon pointing at the still form of the body of the mercenary lying on the concrete surface outside close to the hanger bay.

Leaning down, seeing the emotionless look on her face, a face once so…innocent…now completely blank, her eyes slightly narrowed, her mouth a straight line, her chest moving up and down as she slowly breathed, the Master Instructor; the pain of seeing this new look tearing at his heart stronger then the pain from the chunk of metal sticking out of his shoulder, reached out with his right hand placing it protectively on her shoulder and speaking softly said.

"Sweetie, you can stop now. You did well, ok…you did well."

Her finger coming off the trigger, thumb clicking the lever over two clicks putting the weapon on "safe", the girl turned and looking up into his face, noticing how pale it suddenly looked, just like hers, Eureka quietly replied.

"Marcus…I did well didn't I…didn't I?"

"Yes Eureka…" He began as the pain from the shrapnel wound finally caught up to his mind.

"…I don't think you could've made me any…happier."

Knees buckling, eyes rolling back, his head lulling to the side, the Master Instructor slowly fell down, both his knees smacking hard on the concrete surface into the small pool of his own blood as Eureka, suddenly afraid that he was about to leave her alone, tears streaming out of her lavender eyes, began calling out his name…

"Marcus…Marcus…MARCUS!"

Seeing him slowly dropping to his knees, Lisa quickly drove up next to where the girl was kneeling down in the blood of the man she loved trying desperately to keep him from falling over on his face, her arms shaking as she pushed back against the extra weight of the CiRaS vest.

Throwing the vehicle in park, Lisa jumped out of the drivers' side of the off-road vehicle as Edward hopped down on the hood and in one leap landed next to Eureka.

"Honey…Marcus…" Lisa began as Edward; helping Eureka keep him upright as he grabbed the pull-handle located on the front of the vest, jerking straight up and back…the metal cable holding the vest together sliding out, the armored system falling into four pieces allowing for any combat trained life saver to quickly asses the extent of injuries sustained by the wearer…as the three of them gently laid Marcus on his side.

"Lisa…Lisa!" Edward yelled out to her. "Reach over there and hand me that section of his vest."

"This piece?" Lisa asked as the tears started to slowly find their way out of her blue eyes as she reached over and picking the part of the vest that had Marcus's emergency medical blow-out kit attached to it handed it to Edward.

"Yes…that's it." He replied, then looking into Eureka eyes, he told her.

"Ok, now just like before I need to you to keep his melon from moving, alright?"

"Edward, please don't let him leave me."

Gently placing his hand on her cheek, Edward replied.

"Don't worry, I won't."

Then looking over at Lisa, the look in his brown eyes sending a chill coursing through her bones, Edward quietly told her.

"Go find Taylor…Hurry!"

Standing up, her vision blurry from the sudden torrent of tears as they flowed, Lisa began sprinting toward the entrance of the hanger bay.

* * *

"Hang on son, just stay with us now." Chief Roberts said as he held the hand of one of his techs as the young man struggled to breathe, his chest slowly rising and falling, bubbles forming around the area where a piece of the exploding 120MM rounds had pierced his lung.

"Did…did Commander…cough…cough…Holland get the Nine…cough…out…"

"Yes…Yes he did. Now just rest, the medics will take care of you soon." Roberts told him.

"Don't try and talk, ok." Taylor told the young man as the former Corpsman tried to help.

"That's…Goo.."

Seeing the light go out in the young mans eyes as he took his last breath, his hand going limp as he surrendered his spirit, Chief Roberts slowly said a prayer for his soul and reaching up gently closed his eyes.

"Lord I beseech thee, receive his spirit into your loving grace, amen."

"Amen." Taylor repeated. "I'm sorry John; there was nothing I could do."

Looking back into the eyes of the TypeALPHA's Chief Tech, Roberts said.

"It's ok Keith…" Then looking around Roberts continued. "…It could have been a lot worse."

"Well if it hadn't been for all the damage control drill's we run, you're right. It certainly could have been worse then it already is." Taylor remarked.

"Hey! At least the TypeALPHA didn't sustain any damage." Chief Roberts said trying to sound optimistic.

"But at what cost?" Taylor replied as he counted at least ten black bags lying in a row next to where the base medical staff continued trying to work on the wounded and injured from the sudden attack on the U.F. Base.

Glancing back down at the body of the young man…who during the attack, while everyone else was panicking around him stayed at his station, helping to keep the fires from consuming Commander Holland's Terminus…Chief Roberts quietly answered.

"A high cost."

"Taylor!" Lisa shouted out, her voice echoing through the large hanger.

Seeing the tears running down her face, Taylor yelled out.

"Over here! What's wrong?"

"It's Marcus…" She began.

"Marcus?"

"Please…just hurry…" Lisa said as she began crying.

* * *

Sitting on the outside of the cockpit of the Nine-Zero-Nine, still in "Wave Rider" mode, the inside a mess, Holland slowly tried to make sense of what had happened to him as he succumbed to the Compact Feed Back.

I had no…control, almost like I was possessed…He thought, remembering how Eureka communicated with the Nirvash.

"You are just a Machine, nothing more…" Holland said out loud, his hand smacking the side of the cockpit window, the side covered in red fluid.

Pulling his hand back from the sticky substance, his hand covered in the red liquid as it slowly congealed, Holland suddenly had a realization as he stared looking at the palm of his hand.

This almost seems like…blood...

"Sir, are you ok?"

Leaning slightly down, looking to see who had asked and seeing the face of a young female MA3, Holland replied.

"Yeah, just great."

"Ok, roger that sir, just checking." The MA3 replied looking around at all the red fluid coating several of the surrounding buildings.

"Quite a mess you made sir!"

Looking back at his…blood…stained hand, Holland quietly replied.

"Yeah…quite a mess I made."

"Get out of the way!" A high pitched voice suddenly yelled out.

Is that Taylor…Holland thought looking over towards the hanger bay as the Diva; shouting out from the cockpit of the…TypeZERO…drove the LFO over to were he saw what appeared to be two people kneeling next to a third who was lying on his…

"MA3!"

"Yes sir!"

"Look out, I am about to switch modes, so you might want to step back a bit, ok."

"Ok sir, go right ahead."

Taking a deep breath, Holland got back into the cockpit and quickly manipulating the controls, transformed back into "Land mode".

Trying not to gag, he stood back up and carefully, trying not to step into this morning's breakfast, got out of the LFO.

Seeing her pinching her nose together, Holland; noticing the name tape on her uniform, told the MA3.

"Watch her for me, and don't let anybody try to steal it, ok MA3...Ben…out?"

"It's pronounced Ben-waugh, and by the way that it smells, I don't think you'll have anything to worry about, sir." MA3 Benoit replied as she saluted the young S.O.F. Commander as Holland started running over to where Eureka and Edward were kneeling next to the still form of the Master Instructor.

* * *

"Edward?" Eureka asked as she held Marcus's head up off the concrete surface.

"Not now Eureka." Edward shot back as he began pouring a powdery substance around where the piece of metal stuck out from the back of his best friends shoulder, causing the blood to quickly begin to congeal around the wound.

"I'm sorry." The girl quietly replied.

Not taking his eyes off what he was doing as he began packing the area around the sharp piece of metal in highly absorbent cotton bandages, hearing the hurt tone in her voice, Edward said to her.

"Eureka, talk to him, it will keep him from leaving you, ok."

"Talk?"

"Yes, talk…it doesn't matter what you say, just talk to him."

Looking up into Edwards eyes, a confused look on her face, the girl said.

"I don't know what to say."

"It doesn't matter." Edward snapped.

Leaning down Eureka began softly talking into Marcus's ear.

"Marcus…you can't leave me, you still have to tell me about…Taylor…he said all these…words I don't understand…"

"Keep going, you're doing good." Edward remarked as he started taping down all the bandages.

"…Taylor…" Marcus said, slowly coming around.

"Hey!" Edward suddenly said.

His eyes still closed, Marcus continued talking.

"You were so…cute…that make-up all over you face…standing there like that…so cute."

Seeing the confused look on Eureka's face, Edward said.

"Keep talking."

"I was…cute?" The girl asked, slightly cocking her head to the side.

"I miss you honey…I am sorry…I am so sorry…I love you."

"…Love…" Eureka slowly said just as Taylor drove up in TypeZERO.

"Marcus!" The Diva shouted out, seeing the condition the Master Instructor was in as he jumped down off the LFO as Lisa quickly getting out of the copilots side followed suit.

"You…you were driving the…Nirvash." The girl dryly said.

"Anybody can drive…" Taylor said as he gently picked Marcus up off the ground, carefully so as not to accidently bump the area around the sharp metal sticking out as he began to carry him over to the copilots' side of the TypeZERO.

"…but sweetie…" The Diva, a big smile on his face as he told the girl. "…only you can pilot the LFO."

"Stand still." Edward told her as he reached up and grabbing the small pull handle on the CiRaS vest yanked the cable out.

"Eureka. What are you waiting for?" Holland, running over and seeing what was going on, suddenly called out to her as the vest fell apart.

"Go sweetie." Lisa said. "Go keep Marcus from leaving you."

Nodding, the girl quickly ran over getting into the cockpit, and as she sat down looked over as Taylor held Marcus, then placing the wraparound ear phones around her head, Eureka; her voice as dry and as unemotional as always said to the big man.

"Hold on."

Tires screeching, smoke coming out from behind, the TypeZERO fishtailing as Eureka floored the accelerator as the LFO shot down the road, then tapping on the clutch pedal twice with her left foot then slamming on the break with her right simultaneously firing the Nivash's boosters, green waves trailing behind the Archetype as they flew towards the base hospital, Taylor, marveling at how the girl handled the LFO, quietly said, almost reverently…

"…Fierce…"

* * *

**Quiet Interlude Act I**

Standing on that road…

…That road…

…realizing where he was at, he slowly looked around noticing that his surroundings were…quiet.

…Deathly quiet.

"No…No…No…No…NO!" A man's voice began screaming.

Turning to his left he saw a younger version of himself running up to the still form of a body on the ground…his daughter…and as he watched on the outside looking in…observing how he gently cradled her head in his lap, how with tears flowing down his face reached up closing her lifeless eyes as they stared up into the heavens, the streaks on her face from the trail of tears…as the world silently continued on around them.

Sensing the presence of another standing next to him, he quickly turned and saw the girl…

…HK416 cradled in her small hands…

Pointing the weapon at the image of himself as he held the body of his lifeless daughter in his arms…

…and as the weapon began firing...

The Master Instructor suddenly found himself staring into the face of his…

…Daughter.

* * *

Opening his eyes, looking around the room he was in, Marcus; feeling the bandages wrapped around his left shoulder and across his chest slowly came to the realization that he was currently in one of the rooms of the base hospital.

Great…All the years of running and gunning and I have never been in the hospital for nothing more then an occasional check up and now twice in as so many days…here I am…He thought shaking his head.

Reaching over with his right hand finding the controls to the bed, and after a little experimenting with the buttons, finding the correct one, slowly raised himself upright.

"Well…At least I got the window seat." He said to himself as he looked out the window as people walked around the courtyard of the hospital, enjoying the nice summer afternoon weather.

Sitting the control down Marcus brought his right hand up to his chin feeling the beginnings of a beard.

I'd say about…maybe three days growth…The Master Instructor silently wondered just as he heard someone as they walked in, the smell of a sweet perfume filling the small room.

"Hey." Marcus quietly said as Lisa walked around the privacy curtain dressed in a white summer dress, holding a bouquet of freshly cut flowers in her hand.

Dropping the flowers as tears began welling up in her blue eyes, Lisa quickly walked over and practically jumping into the small bed with him put her arms around his neck.

"Uh…I think you dropped something." He jokingly told her as he slowly inhaled, the scent of her perfume bringing to mind pleasant memories from the previous weekend.

"Baka." She whispered into his ear as she lovingly kissed him on the cheek.

"You scared me half to death you know." Lisa continued saying as she leaned back looking him in the eyes as she playfully scolded him as the tears continued to flow.

"Gomen'nasai." He timidly replied.

"Why do you always have to be…so damned chivalrous all the time." Lisa asked as she began dabbing at the tears with a tissue. "Look you made my mascara run…you…you…"

"I love you." Marcus softly said as he smiled seeing the frustrated look in her eyes.

Her lower lip trembling, the tears flowing down her face as she began sobbing, her shoulders shaking, unable to control the emotions as they flowed out of her heart towards the man she loved, Lisa blurted out.

"I thought you… I thought you were going to die!"

As she buried her head in his chest, Marcus; slightly grimacing from the soreness of the shoulder wound, began gently stroking her jet black hair with his right hand.

"It's ok my love…I'm not going anywhere without you."

Lifting her head up, her blue eyes shining, Lisa asked.

"Promise?"

Kissing her on the forehead, the Master Instructor replied.

"Promise."

Resting her head back down on his chest as he put his right arm around her shoulder, Marcus thought about the dream he had just before he woke up and looking out the window…remembering the look on the face of the girl as she shot the mercenary…silently wondered how Eureka was doing.

* * *

Sitting in the training classroom across from the Master Instructors office, Eureka sat blindfolded, M9 service pistol resting on the table in front of her…slide locked to the rear, weapon empty, safety on…as she waited for Edward to give her the signal to begin.

"Eureka, you ready?" The Assistant Instructor asked.

"Yes." The girl flatly replied.

"Thirty seconds…stand by…Go!"

Grabbing the checkered grip with her right hand, releasing the slide stop with the thumb of her left and pushing the barrel into the table, finding the take down lever, Eureka quickly began dissembling the pistol.

"Twenty-five seconds."

Holding onto the upper receiver with her left hand and pulling the lower straight up with her right, she set the pistol grip on the table. Keeping her left hand around the slide and barrel assembly, careful not to let the guide rod spring shoot out across the room, she pushed against the guide rod with the thumb of her right hand releasing the tension and in one move pulled the spring and guide rod out placing them next to the pistol grip.

"Twenty Seconds."

Turning the barrel and slide assembly palm up, Eureka pinched the rolling lock block with her index finger and thumb and pushing forward and up lifted the barrel out of the slide setting both the slide and the barrel down on the table.

"Fifteen Seconds."

Picking up the slide in her left, the barrel in her right, the girl quickly reversed the process.

"Ten seconds."

Finding the guide rails on the pistol grip, Eureka slid the upper receiver back on and holding onto the grip, pushing the slide back, locked it to the rear.

"Five seconds."

Placing the pistol back on the table she called out…

"Done."

"Good job!" Edward told her as she lifted the blindfold off.

"Really?" Eureka asked.

"You still had three seconds to spare." He replied as he grinned at her.

"Edward?"

Uh oh…He thought hearing the questioning tone, seeing a familiar look in her lavender eyes.

"What was it like…the first time you punched holes into…targets?"

"Well…" Edward began just as Holland entered the room.

"Eureka, are you all done for the day?" Holland asked.

"Yes she is!" Edward enthusiastically answered for her as he quickly stood up wondering why he got all the tough questions.

"But Edward you did not answer my question." Eureka said as she sat there frowning.

"Oh. What question did she ask?" Holland asked Edward who silently stared at the young man, daggers shooting out of his eyes.

"Did I say something wrong?" Holland, noticing the look asked the Assistant Instructor

"No Holland, you didn't." Edward, shaking his head replied as he walked over around the table kneeling down next to the girl.

"Eureka, I really think that is a question you should ask Marcus when he wakes up. I think he could give you a better answer then I could."

* * *

"Over just a little more..." Chief Taylor slowly said as he spoke into a portable transmitter/receiver directing the crane operator as he lowered the outer housing to the TypeALPHA's cockpit canopy.

"Ok! That's it Chief." One of his assistant techs yelled.

"Stop…You're right on." Taylor told the crane operator.

Looking over to his right, Taylor began speaking to a tall thinly built dark haired man wearing a white lab coat and orange coveralls.

"I really appreciate the rush job, Mori."

"Not a problem Chief." Morita replied. "Actually I was thinking how nice it was to be able to get away from the office for a while."

"Honey you're telling me…" The Diva said as he placed his huge hand on the shoulder of the Tresor Research Facilities Head Engineer. "…since the attack we have been working port and starboard here trying to patch things up."

"I can imagine. I heard it was pretty bad."

Thinking of Roberts as he held the hand of one his techs as he passed away, Taylor; looking back up at the TypeALPHA as the young men and woman under his charge began welding the outer housing of the cockpit to the armored frame, slowly replied.

"We lost twelve good people, so yes; you could say it was pretty bad."

Turning, looking over towards where the Nine-Zero-Nine's maintenance crews were still trying to get the smell of vomit out of the cockpit, Morita asked.

"So how is Commander Holland doing these days?"

Seeing the look on the Engineers face, Taylor answered as he rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"Please don't tell me you are still upset at him for that. Really darling, you need to get over it."

Folding his arms across his chest, remembering the look on the grey haired young mans face…that trademark lopsided grin…as he celebrated with Ray and Charles; the three of them standing in the first place spot on top of the podium, Morita said.

"There is no way he could've pulled that trick off without cheating. I know it!"

"Face it Mori…" The Diva said as he watched his team putting the finishing touches on the TypeALPHA.

"…Holland is just better at lifting then you."

* * *

"So what did you and Edward work on today?" Holland asked as he drove Eureka back to her barracks.

"We did allot of…dry fire…drills, and I learned how to do the worlds easiest push ups too." She replied.

"Oh really, you learned that?"

"Yes. Every time I dropped a part of the pistol I had to run outside and assume the…" The girl paused trying to remember the correct term. "…forward…leaning rest position."

Smiling as he recalled how many times he himself had to assume that same position, Holland asked her.

"And how was that?"

"It was…ok, but..."

"But what?"

Furrowing her teal green eyebrows together, as she always tended to do whenever she found something that was unfamiliar to her, Eureka answered.

"…I am still not sure how lowering and pushing myself back up could train my mind."

Laughing out loud, recalling the phrase he had shouted many times himself after each round of punishment dealt out by either Marcus or Edward, Holland; mimicking the voice of the Master Instructor, loudly said.

"Thank you for training my mind and my body, sir!"

Crossing her arms across her chest, sore from lowering and pushing her small body up off the ground, the girl…

…as always…

…blankly stared.

* * *

** Seven Minutes**

Opening the curtains to his room and with a huge smile on her face the duty Nurse joyfully said.

"Good Morning Major!"

Bringing his right hand up rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he slowly turned looking at the young woman, the light from the early morning sun shining directly on him, the Master Instructor; lethargic from the pain killers, dryly replied.

"Yeah…good morning."

"Ah, what's this gloomy face I see?"

"Oh I don't know; must have something to do with that chunk of metal you all pulled out of my shoulder." Marcus sarcastically replied as he weakly smiled at her.

"There now, that's better." The Nurse said as she walked around the bed pulling the privacy curtain back. "Wouldn't want your new roommate to see you all moping around now would we, Major."

"Roommate?"

"That's correct." The Nurse replied as she introduced the boy sitting in the bed next to the Master Instructor.

"Major, this young man here is Timothy."

As he slowly sat up, Marcus noticed that the boy was still, unmoving, almost catatonic, the look in his eyes blank, almost like he was somewhere...else, as he intently stared down into something he was holding in his lap.

"Timothy can you say hello to the Major?"

Realizing what the boy was gazing into, the Master Instructor; totally awake now, looked up at the Nurse.

"Ma'am…" He began.

"Yes Major."

"…I need to make a phone call."

* * *

"And…Mark!" Dr. Wakabayashi said as Lisa hit the button on Marcus's watch.

Sitting in the bed across from where the two researchers had set up a small examination area, Marcus quietly asked.

"What are you timing?"

"Shush." Lisa snapped at him as she kept her eyes on the numbers as the seconds turned into minutes.

"Sorry Doctor." He jokingly told her.

"Time!" Sonja said.

"How is this possible?" Lisa remarked a surprised look on her face as she looked at the numbers. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm telling you, he just exhaled." Sonja replied. "Want to watch him and time it again?"

"No, I believe you, it's just, wow!"

"Can you tell me what it is you two are arguing about?" Marcus asked the two women.

"Ok, let's conduct a little experiment." Sonja said as she slyly smiled at the Master Instructor.

"Oh?" Marcus, a mock look of fear on his face replied. "You're not going to show me pictures of your family again are you."

"Those were Ink blots you idiot!" The blonde haired Doctor yelled out.

"Alright you two now don't make me separate you." Lisa said trying not to laugh at her friend. "Now Marcus, darling."

"Yes my love."

"When Sonja says to, I want you to do…what is it you do when you breathe in and out…you know in through the nose out through your mouth."

"…Deep and complete…" He said finishing the sentence. "Kokyu Ryokyu."

"Yeah whatever…" Sonja rudely said. "…Just hold your breath when I tell you. You can do that, right?"

"You were adopted at birth weren't you?"

"…GRRRRR…"

"Ok you two…" Lisa snapped. "…we can argue about Wakabayashi's family lineage some other time. Just take a deep breath and hold it for as long as you can when she tells you too, ok."

"Ryoukai." Marcus smartly replied.

Watching closely as the boy began breathing out, Sonja told Marcus.

"Get ready."

Composing his mind, pushing all extraneous thoughts aside, the Master Instructor slowly exhaled.

"Go."

* * *

"And I was like; honey, I don't think that you know what the main difference between high heels and stilettos are." Taylor said.

Sitting together in the Pizza La restaurant enjoying lunch together, the four of them, Taylor, Holland, Edward and Eureka, the three men laughing as the Diva finished telling one of his many "stories" while the girl just quietly sat there, taking it all in, the words being transcribed on one of the blank pages of her mind.

As Edward spoke up, asking Taylor something about a thing called a "corset" Eureka noticed that as he talked, she started to feel very…sleepy.

Fighting to keep her eyes open as Taylor began telling another story, the girl, unable to resist the strong feeling slowly closed her eyes…

…and found herself standing alone in what her mind perceived as a huge…

…Empty…

…Library.

* * *

Slowly inhaling, filling his lungs as full possible as Lisa hit the button on the watch, Marcus began holding his breath, just as Sonja noticed that the boy was still inhaling.

Concentrating, trying his best to not let any air escape, his lungs starting burn in his chest, the Master Instructor looked over, his expert eyes seeing that the boy hadn't even stopped breathing in yet.

As his eyes began rolling back up in his head just before he passed out, Marcus thought he could have sworn that he saw Sonja sticking her tongue out at him just as the boy stopped breathing, and slowly...very slowly…began exhaling.

* * *

"Eureka…Eureka!" Holland suddenly shouted out.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, she was awake then all of a sudden…I can't seem to wake her." Holland replied, his voice becoming alarmed.

"Let me have a look." Taylor said as he quickly slid out of the booth and kneeling down next her, began calling out her name. "Eureka, sweetie…Eureka."

"Taylor, what's happening?" Edward asked again.

Gently lifting one of her eyelids, Taylor looked up at the two men and with a look of quiet disbelief said.

"I think she is in a…coma."

"I'm driving!" Edward said as he jumped up and began running towards the door of the restaurant.

* * *

Walking down the rows upon rows of empty book shelves, Eureka felt suddenly…

…Alone.

What was I doing again…She thought.

I was supposed to return this book that was given to me…The girl realized, noticing that she was clutching a book to her chest.

Flipping through the pages…all of them blank, Eureka caught the movement out of the corner of her eye of someone as they took off running down one of the rows of empty bookshelves.

"Wait!" She yelled out as she ran after…

…A young boy.

"Please stop, I want to talk." Eureka shouted.

Stopping in his tracks the boy turned around and as he looked up into her unearthly eyes, calmly said to the girl.

"You aren't supposed to be here yet."

"What?"

"I have to go. I don't want to miss the bus."

"The bus?" Eureka asked, puzzled.

"Yes the bus…" Timothy replied.

"…it's time for the bus to leave."

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Lisa asked as she lightly slapped Marcus on the face.

"Duh, I didn't tell you to hold your breath until you passed out."

"Sonja, please…" Lisa turned and snapped at her research partner. "…but still you could've just started breathing again."

Shaking his head slowly back and fourth, Marcus asked.

"How long did I last?"

"Well you weren't even close to holding out half of the time it took him to just breathe in." Lisa remarked looking down at the watch, the time exactly the same as before.

"And that would be?"

"Approximately three and a half minutes."

"So what you're saying is…" Marcus began.

"Yes…" Lisa said as she looked down again at the watch. "…he takes a full breath every…"

"Seven minutes." The Master Instructor finished for her as he looked into Timothy's eyes curious as to what the boy was seeing as he gazed into the Compact Drive.

* * *

"Wait, please don't go. I have so many questions." Eureka shouted out to the boy as he turned and quickly ran off.

Running along after him, the girl noticed a man standing up on a hill looking down at her.

As she got closer, she suddenly realized who the man was.

"Eureka!" A voice shouted out to her, echoing through the huge space.

Turning towards the sound of the voice, the girl saw the image of another young man.

Standing there with his hand reaching out towards her dressed in a red hooded jacket, blue jeans with the cuffs rolled up, the bangs of his unruly hair in his face…

…the look in his blue eyes…

…Love.

Her eyes snapping open, Eureka realized that she wasn't in the restaurant anymore.

"She's awake!" Taylor shouted out from the backseat of the car as Edward pulled into the parking lot of the base hospital.

"Where are we?" The girl asked.

"Just pulling into the hospital parking lot sweetie." Taylor replied, grateful that she was alright.

Turning around in the front passengers' seat, Holland; seeing the confused look on her face asked.

"What happened?"

"I am not sure." Eureka answered staring at the back of the seat.

"You were out of it there for a little bit." Edward said as he looked at her through the rearview mirror.

"Yes that's right." The Diva said as he looked down at his designer watch.

"Oh?" She asked.

"Yeah…" Taylor said as he looked up at her.

"…a whole seven minutes."

* * *

**"A look of…"**

"Sissy, lookit." The child, all of about three or four years old asked as he looked up at his older sister.

"Yes, what is it?"

Standing outside the entrance to their grandfather's shop while they waited for the old man to pull the car around, the three of them prepared to go down into the town of Bellforest to catch a late lunch.

"Lookit." He enthusiastically said again.

Looking down at what her little brother held up for her to see, she replied.

"Yes, I see."

"Sissy, you missed it." The boy disappointedly said as he brought the thing he was holding in his small hands down; shaking it a couple of times in front of his little face.

"Missed what dear?" She patiently asked.

"Nothin."

"Diane, Renton! Come on lets go." Their grandfather called out from the car. "Hurry before they stop serving lunch, I don't want to have to pay more for the same thing that we could have gotten a few minutes earlier."

As he climbed up into the backseat of the car tightly holding onto the only thing that reminded him of his father, the older sister; noticing the disappointment in her little brothers face as she buckled him in said.

"Maybe you can show me again later."

"Maybe..." He replied as she shut the door to the car.

Looking down at the Compact Drive, that only a few moments ago began glowing as he held it in his hands…the white letters scrolling up from the bottom to the top…Renton Thurston, having learned his "ABC's" quietly began saying the letters to himself as Axle put the car in gear, anxious to get to the restaurant before the prices changed for dinner.

"E…U...R…E…K…A."

* * *

Her hands folded across her lap, the girl sat on the edge of one of the emergency room beds as Dr. Wakabayashi held a small flashlight in front of her eyes, waving the beam back and forth, the pupil and red ring expanding and contracting in response.

"No headaches?" Sonja asked.

"No." Eureka replied.

"Well I don't see anything that would indicate a stroke." The Doctor said to the former Corpsman as she stepped back folding her arms across her chest. "Actually, I can't see that there is anything physically wrong with her at all."

"That's really weird." Taylor replied. "Sweetie, did you sleep ok last night?"

"Yes I did."

"Hmmm." Sonja said as she quietly thought to herself.

…I wonder what Mischa would have to say about this.

"Excuse me…" Lisa said as she opened the door to the room. "…can I talk to you two for a moment?"

"Sure." Sonja replied.

"Outside." Lisa asked.

"Sweetie, you just sit right there, we'll be right back, ok." Taylor gently laying his hand on Eureka's knee told her as he turned and followed Sonja outside.

"Ok." The girl quietly replied.

Waiting until the door completely shut, Lisa; leaning against the wall looked up at the Diva, her blue eyes narrowing slightly.

"Holland just told me something. Care to share?"

* * *

Beep…

Weird, it is almost as if he is functioning in a different time zone then we are. Like his body is here, but his mind, his soul is somewhere else entirely…Different…Marcus thought as he sat there upright in his bed staring down at his watch marking the time between the beeps of the EKG hooked up to the boy as he sat crossed legged in his bed staring into the drive tightly held in his little hands.

6min 59sec…

Beep…

7min 00sec…

"What are you waiting for little guy?" The Master Instructor asked out loud, trying to figure out a good word for the look he saw in the eyes of the boy as he sat the watch down on the table just as Holland and Edward came into the room.

"Hey slacker." Edward smiling said as he walked over towards Marcus's bed.

"Glad to see you finally decided to come back to the land of the living." Holland told the Master Instructor.

"Thanks." Marcus said to his two friends, then looking into Holland's eyes he immediately asked the S.O.F. Commander.

"Quite a sensation, isn't it?"

Taken aback by the question, his blue eyes widening slightly Holland replied.

"Lisa told you."

"I heard you two had quite a conversation about, what is she calling it?"

"Riders High." Holland quietly answered recalling the euphoric feeling.

"Riders High. That's a good name for it." Edward remarked as he absentmindedly pulled the silver plated lighter out his pocket, remembering how he was the first LFO pilot to ever experience the phenomenon as he tried to keep the images of the enemy soldiers from escaping from where he kept his own painful memories, nightmares really, locked away in the corner of his mind.

"Doesn't sound as bad as, what did you want to call it?" Marcus asked as he noticed the look in his best friends' eyes, himself recalling the images recorded by the flight data recorder in the TypeALPHA as the man; always quick to crack a joke, overcome by the feeling as the Compact Drive amplified his emotions, enhancing the lethal nature, ruthlessly slaughtered a whole platoon sized element of Vodarac extremists…crushing the men using nothing but the hands, feet and huge ref board of his Terminus…as the two of them carried out what was to be recorded as the first ever use of LFO's in open combat.

Looking back into the eyes of the Master Instructor, the two of them sharing a look, a look of men who in missions too numerous or classified to even began to share with the young man standing there in the room with them, the bond between the two stronger then even blood, Edward; looking back down at the lighter in his hand, answering the question, said.

"Berserkers Rage."

* * *

"Well…are you going to tell her or do I have too?" Lisa asked Taylor, obviously irritated at the big man towering over her.

"Tell me what?" Sonja asked Lisa noticing the wrath in her research partner's eyes.

"I didn't think that it mattered!" Taylor quickly said.

"What didn't matter?" Sonja snapped as she turned a looked up at the Chief Tech.

"Well…" The Diva timidly started to say.

* * *

"So where are you at in her training?" The Master Instructor asked his Assistant.

"Just finishing up on all the small arms stuff."

"How's she doing?"

"I don't think I have ever seen anything like it…she's like a sponge." Edward replied suddenly starting to laugh.

"Let me guess…" Marcus said seeing the look on his face. "…worlds easiest push-ups."

"Yeah she asked me about them too." Holland a smile on his face remarked.

"How many?" The Master Instructor asked; a big grin on his face, curious at how many the girl had to push out.

"Enough to figure out that it wasn't a good idea to keep dropping things."

Laughing out loud, the three men said in unison:

"Sorry for you bad luck."

* * *

"Are you positive? It was exactly seven minutes?" Dr. Wakabayashi asked.

"Please honey…" The Diva told her. "…this isn't just any cheap watch."

"I don't care about the watch!" Sonja yelled just as Eureka quietly opened the door.

"Why are you yelling? Did I do something…bad?"

Frowning at the two adults, Lisa turned and kneeling down told the girl.

"No sweetie, we are just worried about you. You didn't do anything wrong, ok."

"Lisa?" Eureka asked.

"Yes."

"My…" She started to say as her stomach began to growl.

"Did you not eat yet?" Sonja asked as she glared up at the big man.

"No."

"What!" The Diva shot out.

"I swear. We can't count on you men for anything." The blonde haired woman dryly remarked.

"Really. I don't know what on earth you could be talking about…" Taylor started to say as he grabbed the hand of the girl. "…come on sweetie; let's find you something to eat."

As the Diva and the girl began walking down the hallway towards the hospital cafeteria, Lisa hollered out.

"Remember. No caffeine!"

"Sure thing gorgeous!" Taylor said, then turning, looking over the top of his shades at the blonde haired doctor, the Diva remarked.

"You know…that schoolteacher look went out eons ago."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Dr. Wakabayashi screamed.

* * *

Beep…

"Wow. That's crazy." Edward remarked as the three of them discussed the condition of the boy.

"Every seven minutes?" Holland asked.

"Right on the dot." Marcus replied.

"You don't suppose that this has anything to do with what happened to Eureka?" Edward asked the grey haired Commander.

"What happened to Eureka?" The Master Instructor asked the two.

"Well we were all in the Pizza La restaurant waiting to order." Edward began saying.

"Then all of a sudden…" Holland started to say.

"All of a sudden, what?"

"She just…blanked out." Holland replied.

"Blanked out?" Marcus asked.

"Like she was in a deep sleep."

"Yeah, Taylor thought she went into a coma or something." Edward said.

Looking over at the boy, the Master Instructor slowly said.

"A…Coma…"

Beep…

* * *

"Would you please just calm down!" Lisa snapped at her friend.

I am beginning to believe that we should try and fill that prescription…Lisa thought to herself, remembering what Marcus had jokingly told Sonja.

"Sorry."

"You really need to learn to relax more."

"Now who is starting to sound like a mother?" Sonja asked as she gently elbowed Lisa.

"Funny. Well now what. Do you think that has anything to do with our other patient?" Lisa asked as she watched as Eureka and Taylor turned down the hallway.

Crossing her arms across her chest, Dr. Wakabayashi slowly said.

"I am not really sure at this point. It could be a coincidence, but it is still too early to tell."

"Should we let Mischa know?"

"I was wondering the same thing." Sonja replied.

"I am also curious."

"About what?"

Remembering the idea she had concerning Project Omega; the thought of engineering another test subject, Dr Hayase; recalling how the boy was so…unemotional…just like the girl as he stared down into the drive, thinking out loud as she looked down the hall, said.

"I wonder if there are any other cases like this we don't know about."

"Oh?" Sonja asked.

"Yes…" Lisa said.

"…cases specifically involving…any young girls."

* * *

"Dinner is served!" The Nurse announced as she entered the room, pushing a cart in front of her.

"Oh joy." Marcus enthusiastically replied.

"That was sarcasm, right?" Edward asked.

"It's hospital food, so what do you think." Marcus replied.

"Hey, maybe we should leave."Holland said as he shot one of his trademark grins at the Master Instructor as the Nurse sat a tray down in front of him.

Never missing a beat, Edward said.

"Yeah, right. Wouldn't want to embarrass the great Master seeing someone spoon feed him."

Raising his right hand and making a fist, Marcus jokingly told the two men.

"You see this. Just you wait, I'll get you when you least expect it."

"Oooh, I am so scared." Edward laughed as he turned to leave.

"Marcus?" Holland asked.

"Yeah what is it?"

"When you get out of here, I have something I really need to talk to you about." Holland said remembering the "gift" that was setting on his dresser back in his room.

Noticing the seriousness in his expression, the Master Instructor said.

"Ok, sure. As soon as I am out, we can talk. First thing, ok."

"Alright, enjoy your dinner then."

Looking down at the food and laughing, Marcus said.

"I wonder if I can qualify for a medal for eating this."

"Major." The Nurse said as she turned and left the room.

"I know I know…" Marcus playfully remarked, then looking over at his roommate said. "…hey Timothy, I'll trade you my apple for your I.V. bag."

Silently staring down into the drive, oblivious of everything happening around him, the boy sat there as Marcus; suddenly finding a word for the look in the eyes of the boy as he slowly breathed in and out…

…the Master Instructor quietly said…

More to himself then to the child across from him in the hospital bed…

"You are much too young to have a look like that on your face."

Beep…

"A look of…Despair."

* * *

**Major Black**

Quietly sitting at her desk in the Information Bureau, Talho was busy reviewing the results of the initial investigation into the attack that had occurred three days ago. Going over the data; where the LFO's were manufactured, the bits and pieces of personal effects taken off the remains of the four mercenaries, researching the long list of possible Vodarac leaders that could have been directly or indirectly, as the case was turning out to be, responsible for hiring out the four.

As she began typing out her report to be submitted up the chain of command for review, she noticed her "inbox" icon flashing. Looking around to make sure that there were no prying eyes, she put the pointer on the icon. Double clicking, she saw who the message was from. Reading the header, "Thought you might want to know", Talho scrolled down and quickly began scanning through the body of the message.

Satisfied with the contents, she discreetly hit the print button, printing out the message first, then the rough draft of her report, after which she deleted the message. Turning in her chair and reaching up grabbing both of the pieces of paper, she stood dropping both of them on the floor. Kneeling down she subtly placed the message in her backpack and picking the rough draft up off the floor slowly stood looking around.

Setting the rough draft in front of her keyboard, Talho reached down picking up her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder walked out of the small cubical.

Flashing her ID badge to the duty MA's as she walked out the door to the building, Talho quickly began walking towards the bus stop anxious to begin reading the message.

"Excuse me Lieutenant, ma'am!" One of the MA's shouted out to her.

Taking a deep breath, Talho turned around just as the Master-at-Arms caught up to her.

As she returned his sharp salute, quickly noticing his rank, Talho asked.

"What is it MA2?"

"I saw you drop this." He told her handing her back her ID badge. "You might not want to loose this ma'am."

"Thank you MA2, carry on."

Snapping too, rendering a sharp salute as the young 2nd Lieutenant turned and walked away, the young man stood momentarily transfixed by the sight of her legs and other "assets" as she walked towards the bus stop.

"She's way out of your league MA2." A voice commented from behind.

Turning the MA2 found himself face to face with a young grey haired S.O.F. Commander.

"Sir!" The MA2 yelled, practically knocking himself out as he saluted.

"Carry on, MA2, carry on." Holland said returning the salute as he tried to keep from laughing. "Next time you might want to be a little more discreet, roger that MA2?"

"Roger that Commander!" The MA2 replied as he quickly went back to continue the remainder of his watch.

Standing there a moment watching her as she got on the bus, Holland briefly thought about the last time the two of them crossed paths, then glancing down at his watch noticed that he was late meeting his brother.

Turning as the bus drove away, shaking his head wondering what Dewey wanted Holland quickly began walking towards the base Headquarters Building.

Seeing him from her seat on the bus as he turned and walked away, Talho silently wondered the same thing, momentarily remembering the first time she gazed upon his sky blue eyes, then reaching down into her backpack pulled out the message she had printed.

Interesting...She thought as she read the message sent to her from a personal contact at the base communications office...None other then the original author of the Omega Document herself here at this base, and she is requesting information be sent to her from surrounding hospitals.

Reading what Dr. Hayase had requested; any strange cases involving the admission into the local area hospitals of young females in stages of apparent catatonic states from gazing into...

Stopping and rereading the last part again, making sure she understood what it was that the Doctor was searching for, just to be absolutely certain before she made a report to the Colonel and not really understanding why it was so important but thinking that this would be of some concern to Dewey, the fact that the search was on for a "test subject", Talho folded the paper in half placing it back down into the backpack.

Getting off the bus and walking into the barracks where she was staying, recalling the message asking for only young girls, Talho silently wondered how the young girl staying just down the hall from her was doing as she open the door of her room.

Throwing the backpack on her bed quickly taking off the service dress jacket, and unbuttoning the top three buttons of her shirt she walked over and plopped down on the corner of the firm mattress slipping off the grey pumps. Laying the jacket down next to the backpack, Talho started thinking about the other papers she had placed into her pack earlier that day as she stood up reaching around behind her finding the zipper to the skirt, unzipping it, letting the skirt fall down around her legs. Reaching down she picked the skirt up off the floor and laid it on top of the jacket. Still wearing the long sleeved shirt, she unbuttoned the sleeves and pulling them up past her elbows sat back down on the bed opening the backpack.

Pulling out the rest of the papers she thought to herself...Ok Major Black, Marcus or whatever alias you go by lets find out what you are all about.

Sliding the backpack out of the way, papers in hand, Talho laid back putting her head on her pillow stretching her long legs out in front of her.

* * *

"You're late, brother."

"Sorry Colonel, I guess I lost track of the time." Holland replied as he stepped through the doors to his older brothers' office.

"Please, drop the formalities." Dewey said still reading from his newest book as he motioned for Holland to come over.

"Besides, what is time really?" He asked looking over the top of the book as Holland sat down in one of the two chairs. "Why did man place such constraints on himself; burdening one with the thought of...Time."

"You wanted to see me, brother?" Holland impatiently asked, not wanting to listen to his older sibling drone on about some meaningless subject.

"Be patient." Dewey said as he smiled, placing the book down on his desk.

Great...Holland thought as Dewey opened one of the drawers to his desk.

Pulling out another copy of the same book he was currently reading Dewey walked around his desk and handed it to Holland. Leaning on the edge of his desk the Lieutenant Colonel said.

"Something to, stimulate your mind."

"I know that you didn't call me up here just to give me…" Holland paused looking at the picture of the woman on the front cover. "…this."

"Quite." Dewey said standing up and walking back around stood looking out the huge window of his office.

After a long pause, Dewey suddenly asked.

"How is the…girl progressing?"

Standing up, placing the book in the seat, Holland walked around to stand next to his older brother.

"Very well, she starts live fire exercises in the TypeZERO next week."

"And how is Marcus doing?" Dewey, looking out of the corner of his eyes asked.

"He is really taking a beating." Holland replied thinking of the Master Instructor and how he looked laying on the concrete surface, a piece of metal sticking out of his shoulder.

"So I have heard." The Lieutenant Colonel remarked as he looked back out the window, quietly contemplating.

I guess I am going to be here a while…Holland started to think as Dewey asked him another question, one he didn't expect.

"So tell me Holland…" His older brother began to say.

"Yes."

"…is Captain Edward as good an Instructor as…Marcus?"

"He is quite capable, why?"

Turning, looking his younger brother in the eye as he slowly began smiling, the look in his eyes sending a chill running up Holland's spine, Dewey replied.

"It has come to my attention that there might be someone else that could be possibly…in need of training as well."

"Oh, when?" Holland asked, extremely curious at who this "someone else" could be.

Facing back towards the window watching as the shadows from the setting sun crawled forward, covering the landscape in shades of purple and dark blue hues, Dewey; the smile still on his lips answered.

"All in due time brother…All in due time."

* * *

Throwing her legs around as she quickly sat upright on her bed, Talho was starting to get more and more frustrated as the more she read about "Major Black" the less she knew about him.

Reaching over and grabbing a pen out of her backpack she stood up on top of her bed and sat back down crossing her legs underneath her. Turning one of the pages over Talho quickly wrote down two names and one letter.

…Marcus…

…Jonathan…

…D…

Ok, I am pretty sure that this is your real name…Talho thought.

Next she wrote down several military ranks.

…Lieutenant…

…Captain…

…Major…

…Ensign…

…Commander…

Circling the word "Major" and "Marcus", the two most current she had heard him called, Talho then started writing down several other names.

…Brown…

…Black…

…Green…

…Gray…

Stopping, noticing that the other names were colors, Talho; throwing her pen down in disgust yelled out.

"Is this guy a damn chameleon?"

Turning the page back over as she laid back down, she started to read his bio.

…Born: After Midnight…

…Place of birth: Hospital…

…Ethnicity: Homo Erectus…

"What the hell is a Homo Erectus?" Talho screamed flailing her long legs in the air above her head.

Trying to calm herself, she took a deep breath and continued reading.

…Marital Status: Once…

…Children: Deceased…

"Ah, now we are getting somewhere" She said out loud.

At least she thought she was until she read the next line.

…Parents: Two…

Screaming out several choice curse words, Talho started to wonder about where the person she had privately asked found all this information, which she now believed to be nothing more than an elaborate smokescreen set up to keep people, such as herself, from finding out anything useful about the S.T.A.T. team leader.

"Wait a second…wait just a second." She said, recalling that he didn't deny, at least not directly that he was not a team leader.

Ruffling through the many pages Talho quickly found his Military Assignment's page.

As she began to read, her face started to turn a bright red as every word in every block listing what his past assignment were, were blacked out, all but one…

….His current assignment as Master Instructor of the S.O.F.

As she began to gather up all the many pages of…nothing…about the Master Instructor she noticed something that caught her eye on one of the very last pages.

A phone number.

Reaching over and grabbing her room key, the piece of paper containing the phone number in her other hand, Talho shot out of her room running barefoot down the hall towards the phone booth next to the entrance of the barracks.

Picking the receiver up, she frantically began dialing the number.

…Ring…

…Ring…

…Click…

"Information Bureau, Counter Intelligence Division." A male voice answered.

Hanging up the phone Talho suddenly realized that the number she had just called…

…was the number to her office.

Stomping back down the hallway to her room, slamming the door behind her as she jumped onto her bed, Talho screamed out.

"I give up!"

* * *

**Tiffany**

"Taylor, I don't care what anyone else says…" Marcus began to tell the TypeALPHA's Chief Tech as the big man wheeled him out of the front entrance of the hospital where Lisa stood holding the front passenger side of the car door open as she waited to take him back home.

"Yes darling." The Diva slowly said.

"…You are defiantly a princess among princes."

"Oh why thank you kind sir." Taylor replied as he stopped the wheelchair next to the open door of the car.

"Princess…?" Eureka asked as she stood on the other side of the car door, next to the rear of the car.

Not wanting a repeat of the previous weekend, Lisa and Marcus, discussing it over with Holland; who was technically her guardian, asked if she could hang out with the two of them over the next two days.

"I think it would do her some good to get out." Lisa had commented to the S.O.F. Commander as the two of them stood around the hospital bed of the Master Instructor the previous day.

"I agree." Marcus replied. "Might help her to lighten up a bit, not be so…dour all the time."

Shrugging his shoulders Holland; actually somewhat grateful at the chance to be able to not have to worry about her, anxious to get some board time in over the weekend, agreed.

"Sure, you two knock yourselves out."

"Oh and Holland…" The Master Instructor, remembering something that he had told the young Commander, began saying. "…Monday, don't forget, my office, ok?"

"I'll be there." Holland had told him picturing the velvet covered jewelry box in his mind.

"I know, isn't he quite the sweetheart." The Diva said to the girl as he struck an impromptu pose.

Laughing at the look on the face of the girl as Taylor began to "Vogue", Marcus; glancing over at Lisa as she smiled and pretended to take snapshots as the Diva struck another pose, suddenly felt something, a feeling he had not had since…

"Go girl, give it to me, yeah that's it…Fierce honey!" Lisa playfully said as Taylor reached over wrapping one of his huge arms around the girl, picking her easily off the ground.

"Come on girl, show the camera some love!" The Diva enthusiastically said as he held Eureka and spun around stopping suddenly, smiling for the imaginary camera.

While the girl…

…who, as always…

Cocking her head sideways…

…not really understanding…

Furrowing her eyebrows together…

….Just stared.

* * *

"Tiffany…Breakfast!" Her…Mom…yelled up the stairway of the upper middle class home.

"Coming…Just a sec, ok?" Tiffany yelled back from her room. Turning back and looking down at her pet as he laid sprawled out on the end of her bed, the young girl told the animal.

"Now Gulliver, be a good boy and stay out of my things ok?"

Excited to be finally out of the orphanage and looking forward to going clothes shopping with her new parents, Tiffany quickly ran downstairs.

"Young lady, what did I tell you last night about running down the stairs?"

"Sorry Tom…I mean…dad." The red haired girl replied.

"That's ok. Just be careful, I don't want you to accidently trip and fall." Tom said as he smiled at his adopted daughter. "Now let's go see what's for breakfast."

"Ok!'

As the two walked into the dining room, Janice…Tiffany's new mom…asked.

"Did you sleep well?"

Afraid to tell her new parents the truth…

…about how the nightmares that every night revisited her while she slept, the images as she watched hidden away in the cellar of her house clutching her pet as her parents were ruthlessly slaughtered in one night of fire and carnage several years ago when she was still just a little child living in a place that was once named…

…Warsaw…

…and as she sat down at the table looking up into the faces of the nice young couple who had just rescued her from the daily disappointment of watching as other girls, much younger then herself, as they were adopted into the homes and hearts of loving parents…

…her light blue eyes shining, concealing behind them the pain she carried within her young mind, Tiffany; noticing the love in the eyes of Tom and Janice, a big smile on her face, replied.

"Yes Janice…I mean mom, I did."

* * *

Fidgeting with the sling with his one good hand, trying to adjust it so his arm wouldn't move around so much as his shoulder healed, Marcus; riding in the front seat of the car, frustrated at his failed attempts turned and looking over his injured shoulder asked Eureka, who was sitting quietly in the backseat of the car, for some help.

"Could you lend an extra hand?"

"Yes." The girl dryly replied.

Leaning slightly over the front seat, Eureka began helping Marcus tighten up the sling.

"Hey watch out you two, can't you wait until we get back to your place to do that?" Lisa asked as she drove.

"It'll only take a second. Figuring it out ok Eureka?"

Her small hands easily pulling on the strap as she pulled it tight, Eureka replied.

"I think I have it…figured…out. How is th…"

"Hang on!" Lisa suddenly shouted out as a white van almost sideswiped them.

Her reflexes still sharp, the gunship pilot, lightly tapping the break, swerving to the right…the momentum throwing the girl back against the rear divers' side door of the car…easily avoided the white vehicle.

"Eureka! Are you ok?" The Master Instructor asked as Lisa straightened out the rental car.

Rubbing her small shoulder from where she landed hard against the door, still sore from doing Edward's easiest push-ups, Eureka answered.

"I think so."

"KETSUNOANA!" Lisa shouted out as she floored the accelerator, quickly catching up to the van.

Pulling up alongside, her blood boiling, ready to "light things up", Lisa rolled down the window and started yelling at the two men sitting in the front of the van.

"Hey! HEY! Watch where you're going!"

Ignoring the black haired woman, the two men stared straight ahead.

"Uh…Lisa, stoplight…" Marcus began telling her, seeing the light up ahead as it changed from green to yellow.

"BAKA!" She yelled at the two men, hitting the horn, trying to get their attention.

As the light turned red, the Master Instructor; watching as the vehicles on either side of the four-way stop started to slowly enter the intersection, right hand grabbing onto the dash, his voice so loud it hurt Eureka's ears, yelled out.

"RAVEN STOP!"

"KUSO!" Lisa loudly exclaimed as she slammed on the breaks, the car skidding to a stop a few feet from slamming head on into a luxury sedan as the van continued on through the intersection, barely missing getting nailed by a wheeled military armored personnel carrier.

"Did you see that? They just ran right through!" Lisa excitedly said.

Watching as the white vehicle sped down the road, his brown eyes narrowing, getting a feeling that there was something just not right about the van, the two men flat out ignoring the verbal insults hurled at them, Marcus asked Lisa.

"What were the men wearing?"

"I didn't notice." Lisa answered catching the concerned tone in his voice.

"Plate number?"

"Sorry." Lisa replied slowly shaking her head.

From the backseat of the car, remembering the lesson taught to her by the Assistant Instructor on how to phonetically speak the alphabet over a portable transmitter/receiver, the girl slowly, clearly said.

"…Echo…Delta…Alpha...Four…One…Two…"

Tuning, looking her in the eyes, pleased at what he was hearing…

…the Master Instructor…

…smiled.

* * *

About four steps in front of Tom and Janice, her long hair held up by several gold hair clips and wearing a black backpack, Gulliver's head poking out from the top, Tiffany slowly walked along looking into the many shops and stores located in the merchant district of the town located near the huge military base where her new parents lived and worked.

Living most of the early years of her life secluded in one orphanage after the next, Tiffany marveled at the strange sights and sounds, and for the first time in a long time, she felt…

…Happy.

"Tom?" Janice quietly asked.

"Yes dear."

"Do you think we made the right decision adopting her? I mean not that I didn't want to, but…"

"Look at her Janice." Tom remarked as the young girl walked along in front of them, her mouth agape as she took in all the new things she hadn't experienced before.

"If we hadn't come along and adopted her, she probably never would have had the chance to actually learn what it means again to love, and be loved."

Seeing the look on Tiffany's face, Janice gently squeezed his hand.

"I'm sorry honey. You're right."

"She has suffered so much." Tom commented. "Didn't you hear her last night?"

Recalling how Tiffany had cried in her sleep, calling out for her mommy and daddy, Janice looking up into Toms eyes, replied.

"I guess we weren't the only ones to loose someone we loved…there."

"I only wish Bradley were here now…" Tom said; his eyes softening, remembering his son, killed sleeping in his bed as the rain of missiles fell upon the stricken city.

"…I wonder what he would think about having a younger sister."

"Tom?"

"Yes Janice."

"I love you."

"I love you too; now let's teach her how to love again."

"Ok!" Janice enthusiastically replied.

"Tiffany!" Tom yelled out to his…daughter.

Hearing as he called out to her, the red haired girl turned around, and noticing the look in the eyes of the young couple, the same look she saw earlier that morning thought to herself as she replied…

"Yes daddy!"

"How would you like some ice cream?"

…This is what it means to be…Loved.

* * *

"That's correct…" Marcus said as he spoke into the phone. "Echo…Delta…Alpha...Four…One…Two."

"You'll be looking at a white in color late model van, with at least two occupants." He continued as Lisa took Eureka on a grand tour of the Master Instructors modest one story home.

"…And here is the kitchen of the famous Martial Arts Master." Lisa told the girl, sounding like a museum tour guide.

"Uh…Lisa?" Eureka softly asked.

"What is it sweetie?"

"I need to use the…restroom."

"Ok. Follow me."

Trailing along behind her, Eureka noticed that although every other door in the house was open, the one she had just walked by in the hallway was closed.

"Here ya go." Lisa said as she flipped the lights on to the bathroom. "Yell if you need anything."

"Thank you." Eureka replied as she closed the door.

Walking back up the hallway Lisa heard as Marcus hung up the phone.

"Well I notified the local Township security force." He told her as he walked over and sat on one of the barstools next to the countertop. "I hope that it's nothing."

"You've been wrong before." She said as she stepped over next to him. "So I wouldn't worry about it."

Putting his right arm around her narrow waist, pulling her close to him, Marcus leaned over kissing her quickly on the lips.

"I really hope you're right."

Her cheeks slightly turning red as she felt how his body pressed up against hers, Lisa suddenly said.

"Not with Eureka in the house."

"Why not. It's important that she see what a healthy relationship looks like." He told her as he kissed her again, longer this time just as the two heard the toilet flush.

"Of course, I am not going to want to have to start to explain to Eureka the whole concept of the birds and the bees…at least not yet anyway."

Hearing a …certain…tone in his voice, Lisa; stepping back, holding him at arms length asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

Eureka; having finished washing her hands and quietly walking back up the hallway silently stood there staring at the two.

"I love you." Marcus quietly told her.

Her heart pounding in her chest, suddenly realizing what he was trying to tell her, Lisa slowly backed away as he stood up and continued speaking.

"I have been…alone too long. So long I had almost forgotten what it was like to really love…someone."

"What are you saying?" Lisa asked as tears slowly started flowing out of her blue eyes.

* * *

"So what'll it be young lady. Chocolate, vanilla or strawberry?" The owner of the ice cream shop asked.

"I really don't know." Tiffany said as she turned and looked over at Janice.

"Pick one honey."

"How about strawberry." The shop owner suggested noticing the color of the young girls' hair.

"Mom?" Tiffany asked.

"Sure, I think that I will have the same." Janice told the shop owner.

Hearing the bell at the top of the door ringing, Tiffany and Janice turned seeing Tom holding a small bouquet of red flowers in one hand and what appeared to be a Compact Drive in the other.

"Hey did I miss anything." He asked the two.

"We just ordered." Janice replied as she looked down at what he was holding in his hands. "Interesting combination. What's up?"

Walking over as Janice and Tiffany sat down at one of the round tables next to the huge plate glass window facing out into the street; Tom, pulling a chair out and sitting down began explaining.

Unnoticed to anyone, a white van pulled up across the street.

"Well I thought since people have started "Sky Fishing", I think that is what they are calling it, we could use a portable one of these." He said holding up a hand held Compact Drive unit.

"I heard someone on the Local Vid-news station talking about that." Janice remarked as Tiffany reached over taking the drive out of Tom's hand. "I guess it's the newest fad."

Placing the vehicle in park, the two men looked at each other and nodding their heads in quiet agreement…started to fervently pray.

"What about the flowers dad?" Tiffany asked, curious.

"These, well, the color reminded me of your hair, so here you go honey." Tom said as he handed the small bouquet of flowers to her and reaching his arm around the young girl, placing one of the small red flowers in between the gold hair clips gently kissed her on the forehead. "Welcome to the family!"

Bringing the two bowls of strawberry ice cream over the shop owner asked as he sat them down in front of Tiffany and Janice…

"What's the occasion?"

"We just welcomed our newest member to our family!" Janice told the portly shop owner as she reached over and hugged Tiffany who was quietly crying.

"I see, so I guess it is symbolic then." The owner said noticing the flowers.

"Oh?" Tom asked.

"The flowers…" The man began; a smile on his round face. "…they signify 'Anticipation'."

As one of the men opened up the book of Vodarac and began reading, the other man got up out of the front passengers seat.

"Prepare us oh Great Vodarac; prepare us as we transcend this third dimension into your loving embrace of the tenth realm."

"Anticipation?" Tiffany asked.

"I get it…" Tom said. "…The anticipation of something new."

"Cool honey. I like that. What kind of flowers are these?" Janice turned and asked the shop owner.

As his partner continued to read the book from the drivers' seat in the van, the man that had been sitting in the passengers' seat, quietly praying to himself, knelt down and began punching in a sequence of numbers arming the deadly cobalt tipped anti-warship missile, the warhead taking up almost the entire length of the back of the van.

Thinking about it for a second, the shop owner, snapping his fat fingers as he suddenly remembered, said.

"I believe they are called…Anemone's."

"Anemone." Tiffany slowly repeated holding the flowers in one hand the Compact Drive in her other as Tom leaned over and kissing her on the cheek whispered into his daughters' ear.

"Welcome home, my little anemone. I love you."

This is how it must feel to be truly…Loved…Tiffany thought.

Slowly vibrating as the internal arming devices contained in the warhead began spinning, building up energy, the air around the van began to shimmer slightly as the two men, frantically yelling out to Vodarac, their eyes wide as they watched the numbers slowly counting down as the deadly cargo built up to critical mass, Gulliver; the animal sensing the subtle change in the air, suddenly jumped out of the black backpack hanging off the back of Tiffany's chair and looking back at her ran towards the back of the store.

"Hey you! Get back here!" Tiffany yelled jumping out of her chair as she began to chase after the round white ball of fur, then stopping and running back over, kissed Tom…her daddy on the cheek and said. "Sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him all of a sudden."

"That's ok." Tom said. "Your ice cream will be here when you get back."

"Ok." She replied then looking at her two new parents, a smile on her sweet face, Tiffany said.

"I love you…mom and dad. Thank you…Thank you."

"Hurry and go catch him before your ice cream melts." Janice told her.

Still holding onto the bouquet of Anemone's in one hand, the drive in the other, happy at finally finding a new home, a new life, Tiffany ran after her pet.

I am my daddy's little…Anemone…She thought.

* * *

"Why are you looking at me that way for?" Lisa asked bringing her hands up covering her mouth as she slowly backed away, tears slowly streaming down her face.

"Lisa, I love you…" Marcus repeated. "…Will…"

As the girl silently watched the Master Instructor slowly, his knee popping in protest, knelt down and reaching into the sling with his right hand pulled out a small velvet covered case holding it out in front of the former gunship pilot turned doctor, and looking up into her eyes as the pages in the mind of the girl slowly filled up, the unseen hands transcribing down every little detail…

Love…Eureka thought.

…Marcus softly asked Lisa.

"…Will you marry me?"

* * *

"Gulliver! Where are you?" Tiffany yelled out as she ran around the counter of the ice cream shop. "There you are you bad boy."

Catching a glimpse of the animal as he poked his head out from the huge walk-in freezer located in the very back of the shop, the white face with a dark patch of fur around his big eyes looking, pleading with his owner to follow him in, Tiffany; smiling back down at the only thing that she remembered brought back pleasant memories from her past, quickly ran down the long hallway into the cold thickly insulated room anxious to be back sitting with her new mommy and daddy enjoying the strawberry ice cream.

"Tiffany! Did you find him yet?" Tom yelled out.

As the numbers on the detonator began going from minutes to seconds, one of the two men shouted out to his god.

"Prepare to welcome us into your loving embrace!"

…00min 59sec…

"Be right there daddy." Tiffany shouted back as she looked around inside the freezer.

"It sounds like he ran into my icebox." The Shop owner told the young couple. "I had better go help her find him before she catches a cold."

"Go with him dear." Janice said as she lovingly looked into her husbands eyes.

…00min 50sec…

"I don't mind…" The shop owner said. "…besides I don't get the chance to show many people my historic landmark."

"Historic landmark?" Tom asked, curious as to what the portly man meant as he followed him towards the back of the shop.

"Yeah, it's my freezer of all things…" The owner began.

"Your freezer?"

"…You see, this building used to be a government office of some sort and my freezer, well, it used to be a bomb shelter."

…00min 40sec…

"Where are you hiding at?" Tiffany asked out loud as she crawled around on the floor of the freezer, looking under the shelves for Gulliver.

"Really!" Tom said, somewhat surprised as the two men continued walking towards the rear of the store.

"The walls are so thick and keep everything pretty much ice cold. All I had to do was install a refrigeration unit." The shop owner smiled. "Really saved me a lot of money."

…00min 30sec…

"Gotcha!" Tiffany said as she found her pet quietly nestled in the back corner of a cement bench between two tubs of ice cream, the pets big eyes blinking as he looked up at her.

The two men, fanatically yelling incoherently now, watched as the seconds of what remained of their lives ticked away as people started noticing the sounds coming from the white van parked across the street from the ice cream shop.

…00min 20sec…

Sitting the flowers on top of one of the tubs of ice cream, Tiffany started to pick the animal up off the bench, but try as she might, the small beast wouldn't budge.

"Since when to you get to be…so…heavy?" She said struggling to move the mound of white fur.

…00min 15sec…

"Tiffany?" Tom asked standing next to the shop owner, his hand on the heavy door. "Did you find him?"

"Daddy, he won't budge." Tiffany replied, a frustrated look on her sweet face as the door to the front of the shop opened, the bell above the door ringing.

…00min 10sec…

"Customers…" The shop owner said as he turned and started walking back towards the front of his shop. "…Be right there!"

Smiling at the look on her face as she tried with all her might to lift the pet, Tom; his eyes so full of love for the young girl that he and his wife had adopted, happy to have been able to give her a new lease on life silently stood there…

…00min 05sec…

…just as Tiffany turned, looking into the face of her new daddy, seeing the love in his eyes as it poured out between a father and daughter…

"…Daddy…"

"…My sweet…Anemone…"

…00min 00sec…

* * *

Smiling, Lisa looked down into his big brown eyes and answered.

"Yes…Yes I will."

Her lavender eyes going wide, Eureka suddenly turned and began running towards the entrance of the Master Instructors house.

"Eureka…What is it?" Marcus asked as he quickly stood, noticing the look of…Shock…in the eyes of the girl.

Throwing open the front door, standing there for a moment, Eureka slowly turned and said; her voice so cold that even Marcus felt a chill run up his spine.

"Something…bad…is coming."

"My…God…" Marcus prayed as the small mushroom shaped cloud began rising in the direction of the town.

"Marcus…" Lisa slowly began, recognizing the shape of the cloud as an unmistakable sign of a detonation of an anti-ship warhead as the house began to tremble. "...isn't that a…"

Running over, quickly slamming the door closed with his foot, then turning and grabbing Eureka around the waist with his right arm, the pain of his shoulder shooting down his back as he turned, the Master Instructor yelled out.

"Bedroom…GO!"

Dragging the girl along as he sprinted down his long hallway, Lisa; already throwing the door to his bedroom open jumped on top of the bed and as Marcus threw the girl towards his fiancé, slamming the door closed behind him…the sound of the approaching shock wave roaring like a runaway freight train as it closed in on the small community of houses located around the base…the Master Instructor, as he grabbed the edge of the mattress, pulling it down over the three of them as they huddled together in the corner of the bedroom yelled out.

"I am really getting to old for this crap!"

* * *

"Are we good?" Chief Taylor asked his crew as they recovered from the after effects of the shock wave.

Stopping by the hanger before heading out into town, the sudden decision probably saving his life, Taylor had wanted to check one last time on the progress of the repairs being completed on the TypeALPHA.

"All good here Chief! She is ready to go should the Major need her!" One of his female techs shouted out.

"Fabulous darling…Now get your rears in gear and let's help get everyone else ready to go!" The Diva ordered the rest of his team.

"Taylor!" A male voice shouted out.

Turning Taylor saw who it was.

"Roberts, glad to see you're still here, we could use all the help we can find!"

"Was Holland in town?" Roberts asked a look of concern on his face for the young S.O.F. Commander.

"Honey…" Taylor excitedly blurted out. "…I don't know."

Ignoring the remark, Roberts told the big man.

"The Vid's are saying that a missile or bomb exploded in the middle of town."

"By the shape of that cloud it had to have been a Cobalt Anti-Warship Type." Taylor said looking out the huge doors of the hanger bay as the mushroomed shaped cloud continued rising.

"Officer of the Deck!" Chief Roberts yelled out.

Running up to him a young Ensign stopped and saluting the Chief, obviously shaken by the suddenness of the situation, replied.

"Yes Chief!"

"Get it together SIR…" Roberts yelled at the young officer. "…you are my superior. Now get on the phone and start calling everyone back to base. We need to see if any of our people were in town when that bastard went off!"

"Roger that Chief!" The Ensign answered and turning ran off towards his office to begin making the appropriate notifications.

"I hope that none of our people were…" Taylor started to say thinking about Marcus, Lisa and Eureka remembering that Marcus had told him to expect a phone call from Lisa regarding who the best dress makers in town were.

Slapping the big man on the shoulder, Roberts replied.

"I know what you mean…I know what you mean."

* * *

As sirens began blaring across the huge installation, the green waves of trappar flowing out from behind the hastily scrambled squadrons of KLF's and the LFO's of the S.O.F. detachment located on the U.F. Base, Edward; holding his arm around his wife and two kids as they stood watching as the cloud rose into the mid afternoon sky in the park near their house, leaned over and gently kissing his wife on the cheek slowly said.

"Take the kids and wait in the house."

"Edward." His wife asked, seeing the far away look in her husbands' eyes.

Smiling that big toothy grin as he turned letting go of his family, the Master Instructor's Assistant told them.

"Don't wait up for me."

Sprinting towards the military vehicle he had driven home, Edward jumped in and starting up the engine…the Compact Drive glowing brightly…quickly began driving towards the huge hanger.

* * *

Standing there on top of the hill several miles away from the base with his ref board in his hand dressed in a body hugging suit commonly worn by competition lifters, Holland silently began cursing as he saw the cloud as it rose up above the middle of the town.

So much for a easy weekend lifting…He thought as he threw the board underfoot making his way back towards the parked car he had driven out to the private ref spot.

* * *

"What a disaster." Edward remarked from the cockpit of his Terminus, the One-Zero-One, as he slowly guided the LFO down the street near what the EOD guys from the local Information Bureau were saying was ground zero.

As the most senior member of the S.O.F. Detachment and the first on the scene, Edward had helped organize a perimeter around the blast sight, which was being treated, due to the nature of the type of explosive used, as a huge crime scene.

"Total destruction." One of the Explosive Ordinance Disposal Officers wearing a protective suit remarked as he slowly walked up to stand near the foot of the thirty foot tall LFO.

Smiling at the suit the man was wearing the Assistant Instructor thought…Whoever designed those must have had a fetish for light bulbs or something.

"Any survivors?" Edward asked.

"None so far this close to the blast sight Captain."

"Any ideas on the means of delivery?"

Sitting down on the foot of the Terminus, the EOD officer replied.

"Well it wasn't launched from anything."

"Oh?" Edward asked.

"The blast crater is too symmetrical to have been a missile strike. Usually the impact crater is angled in such a way that you can always tell."

"I see." Edward replied. "Any other ideas?"

"Well some yahoos from I.B. are checking out a report called in to the Township security force earlier this morning to be looking for a white van."

"Well I guess it's a start." Edward said.

"Captain." A female's voice suddenly said over the internal Tac-net.

Keying the Communication button on the HOTAS of the One-Zero-One, Edward responded.

"Go ahead MA3 Benoit."

"You might want to come here and have a look at this sir."

"Watch out below. Don't want to accidently step on you." Edward told the EOD Officer as he began walking over to where MA3 Benoit stood, clad in the same type of protective suit.

"Interesting..." The EOD Officer said as he walked up and began looking at what first appeared to be just a section of wall still standing, was in fact something else.

"Step back." Edward told the two as he began slowly clearing away the rubble surrounding the small room with the One-Zero-One's hands.

"I think it is an old type bomb shelter." The EOD Officer said somewhat surprised.

"Wow! Pretty tough!" MA3 Benoit remarked at the sturdiness of the small room.

"Looks like whoever built this was expecting something more powerful then just one Anti-Warship missile."

"Everyone, quiet!" Edward suddenly ordered, picking up something through the Terminus's external sound amplifier. "I think there's someone in there!"

"Help me find the door MA3!" The EOD Officer said.

"Any available Mike unit…Tango-Two." Edward hitting the Communication button calmly said calling for a medical team as Benoit and the Officer, quickly clearing the smaller pieces of debris out of the way, found the door.

"I got a body here!" The EOD Officer yelled out finding the charred remains of a man lying near the door.

"Go ahead Tango-Two…"

"Unit calling Tango-Two…Identify." Edward quickly responded.

"That would be Mike-One-Two."

"I need something to pry it open with!" Benoit yelled.

"Watch out!"

Grabbing a piece of rebar, the EOD Officer jammed it into one of the seams of the door and along with Benoit; the two began forcing the door open.

"Mike-One-Two, I need you to nineteen over to my location. Possible survivor…I say again…Possible survivor."

"Keep going…almost there!" The Officer said as the door slowly began opening, the air escaping from the small room making a hissing noise.

"Roger that Tango-Two, enroute!"

"Status down there?" Edward asked.

"Just about…got it!" The EOD Officer replied as the door, able to withstand more punishment then the two currently trying to force it open could throw at, snapped shut.

"Dammit!" MA3 Benoit cursed.

"I got this…" Edward said as he manipulated the controls, causing the LFO to drop to one knee. "…Stand back."

Reaching up and pulling one of the boomerang shaped knives out of its shoulder mounted sheath, Edward carefully took the tip of the weapon and slowly shoving it into the seam of the door, quickly pried it open.

The green glow of a portable Compact Drive emanating from within the small room as the young red haired girl, holding the unit and a small bouquet of flowers in her hands quietly sat there kneeling on the floor of the bomb shelter as her small white pet protectively stood in front of his owner, his hair standing on end as he slowly growled at the two forms standing in front of the door of the shelter.

"It's a girl!" The EOD Officer shouted out causing the little animal to begin to growl louder.

"Sir, please. Let me handle this." Benoit told the Officer as she started to remove the light bulb shaped helmet off of her head.

"Is it safe sir?"

"Yeah sure, go ahead, MA3."

"Thank you sir." Benoit replied as she took off the bulky helmet.

"Hey there honey…My name is Rene."

Tears slowly flowing out of her light blue eyes the young girl kept looking into the green glow of the drive, as the pet, sensing the compassion in the heart of the MA3 stopped growling and slowly walked around the girl, his head curiously poking around behind his owner.

"Good boy. You were just protecting her, weren't you now." Benoit said as she stepped over and kneeling next to the girl continued trying to talk to her.

"That's a pretty flower you have in your hair." She told her noticing the red flower sticking between two gold hair clips. "What's your name sweetie?"

Not taking her eyes off the drive she tightly held in her small hands, the young red haired girl slowly replied as the tears continued to flow…

"…My…daddy…"

"Yes dear." Benoit replied as she tried to keep from crying herself, the sadness in the voice of the girl tearing at her heart.

"…My…daddy…he said I was his little…"

Glancing up into MA3 Benoit's green eyes, the loss in the eyes of the girl causing the hardened female Master-at-Arms to cry...

…as she continued, softly saying.

"…his little…Anemone…"

* * *

**Lieutenant Snow**

"Watch your fingers." Marcus told the girl as the two of them placed pieces of plywood over the shattered windows caused by the shock wave from the Anti-Warship missile, really the only damage the Master Instructors house sustained in the wake of the Vodarac suicide bombing that left a sizable portion of the main shopping district of the Township near the base a blasted ruin, the scope of the destruction such it was projected by the local governing body that it would take several years for the Town to recover financially.

Moving her small fingers so as not to be pinched between the window and the piece of plywood, Eureka replied. "Thank you. Go ahead."

"Ryoukai, Eureka." Marcus said as he nailed the covering over the shattered window using a pneumatic nail gun.

"Marcus?"

As he drove in the last nail, Marcus; stepping back looked over at the girl. "Yes, what is it sweetie."

Dressed in a pair of faded low rise blue jeans, leather sandals peeking out from the bottom of the flared pants, a small black t-shirt, the white letters on the front spelling out 'Trust No One', the clothes purchased by the Diva two days before, Eureka asked. "What was your…daughter like?"

Reaching down putting the tool between his legs and pulling out another line of nails from a box with his right hand, loading the strip into the nailgun, grabbing it with the same hand absentmindedly bringing the air powered piece of construction equipment up to his shoulder, finger straight and off the trigger just as he would any other…weapon…the Master Instructor paused as he looked up at the piece of plywood that the two had just finished tacking up, recalling the day before as the three of them lay under the mattress of his bed as the shock wave descended upon them.

"Well…she would've been about your age…" Marcus began.

Turning to look at her, pausing for a moment not used to seeing her in anything but the black uniform skirt jacket, thinking that with the exception of her teal colored hair, she looked just like any other girl her age dressed the way she was as she helped him hang the wooden sheets, he continued suddenly wondering what was contained in the black garment bag Taylor had insisted to Lisa Eureka bring along with her.

"…Or at least the way you look."

* * *

"I am really getting to old for this crap!" The Master Instructor shouted out just as the shock wave slammed into his house, shattering every window that was facing towards the blast.

As an eerie silence suddenly followed, Marcus, with Lisa helping lifted the mattress off of the three of them.

"You ok?" Lisa asked him seeing him wincing in pain from having picked Eureka up around her waist.

"I can run on my own." Eureka pointed out as Marcus began slowly opening and closing his left hand.

Smiling at the concern on their faces he replied as he began laughing.

"Thanks for your concern ladies. I just like to be overly dramatic sometimes."

"Come here you." Lisa suddenly told him reaching out and wrapping her arms around her husband to be, surprising him by planting a huge kiss on his lips.

"Uh…Lisa…Eureka..." He mumbled as she forced her tongue into his mouth as the girl quietly observed.

Pulling back, winking as his face started to turn red, Lisa reminded him.

"Healthy relationship; remember?"

"Well in that case…" Marcus began as he started to put his good arm around her waist.

"Lisa?"

Staring into each others eyes, the two suddenly love struck with the realization that they were now engaged to be married, Lisa replied.

"What is it Eureka."

"Are you…preg…nant?"

Quickly separating, Lisa; turning as her eyes, suddenly wide with the shock of hearing the girl asking a question such as that while Marcus; bringing his right hand up to his forehead started slowly saying one word, the syllables rolling off his lips as if uttering the most vilest curse word imaginable.

"…Taylor…"

"No." The girl said as she looked up at the two of them. "Edward told me…."

"Edward!" The Master Instructor uncharacteristically blurted out. "Edward told you?"

Staring him in the face, Eureka replied. "Yes, he said that when two people are in…love…"

Just as shocked as Marcus, Lisa stammered out. "Edward…our Edward…told you."

Her mouth a straight line, her eyebrows knitting together, looking…irritated at the two adults…Eureka continued. "It's like that special feeling you get, like when you meet that one person that makes you smile, or laugh..."

"Sokka…" The Master Instructor started to say as he looked over at Lisa, understanding what Edward had told the girl, his Assistant Instructor obviously trying to avoid the same thing that he had told Lisa about earlier.

…About waiting to explain the "Birds and the Bees"…

"…you mean…Love?"

"Yes, that is what I have been trying to ask. Why, is there something else I should know about…preg…nant?" The girl curiously asked.

Both of them looking at her together Lisa and Marcus yelled out: "NO!"

Frowning, Eureka dryly replied as she started to walk out of the room. "I guess it will have to wait until I turn…twenty."

"What?" Lisa exclaimed.

"I'll tell you later." Marcus told his fiancé. "Hey Eureka wait up!"

Running after the girl, turning just in time to see as she, reaching her hand up began to open the door to the room that the Master Instructor never cleared. Unsure if he should tell her to stop, Marcus literally froze as Eureka turned the knob, the sound of the latch clicking open resounding louder in his head than any gunshot or explosion ever had.

"Wait." He quietly said as he slowly walked over to her, placing his hand on top of hers.

"Eureka, you're not supposed to go in there." Lisa, standing just outside his bedroom door started to tell her.

Seeing the look in the eyes of the one she wanted to make smile, his brown eyes beginning to soften, the girl; afraid she had done something bad began starting to apologize, but as he looked down into her lavender eyes, she saw something there that made her stop.

"It's ok; this is something I couldn't have…done…" Looking over at Lisa he continued quietly talking. "…done by myself…but now…"

"Marcus." Eureka softly said as his voice started to falter.

Walking over Lisa put her hand on top of his. "Oh honey. It's ok, isn't it Eureka?"

Not sure how to answer her, but seeing the look in both of their eyes…

…Love…

…the girl replied.

"Yes."

"Ok. Well then…" Taking a deep breath Marcus, his hand on top of Eureka's, Lisa's hand on top of his, together the three of them…slowly opened the door.

His eyes looking at how everything was still in it's place, just as she had left it all those years ago and smiling as he looked down into the lavender eyes of the girl as she took in every little detail of the small room, the Master Instructor; the memories of the past finally gone now, now that he had found love again, told her.

"…Eureka, this is…was my daughters' room."

* * *

Hearing as the front door shut from where the two of them were sitting on the front lawn, Marcus and Eureka looked up seeing Lisa walking over carrying a tray with two glasses of freshly made ice tea and a glass of apple juice.

"I didn't hear you working, so I thought you might have stopped to take a break." Noticing as Marcus eyed the glass of juice, Lisa said. "No caffeine."

Taking the glass of juice off the tray and handing it to the girl, Marcus; remembering that Lisa had mentioned how Eureka couldn't handle caffeinated drinks, asked her.

"What's up with the no caffeine thing?"

Cutting her eyes at him as she took the glass of apple juice Eureka replied.

"I am not supposed to talk about it."

Laughing Marcus looked over at Lisa. "That bad was it?"

"So what were you two talking about?" Lisa asked, blatantly ignoring his question.

Wow! I guess it really was that bad…Marcus thought trying to imagine what kind of effects it could possibly have on her as he started to answer his fiancé, but Eureka surprised him by speaking first.

"Marcus was telling me about Irina."

"Really…" Lisa said as she looked over at Marcus. "…And, what did he tell you of her?"

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me."

"What was that ma'am?"

Following up on the lead concerning the report made about a white van called into the Township security force the morning of the day of the explosion and after requisitioning the local phone companies call records, Talho had traced the origin of the call back to an address located in one of the housing communities located just down the road from the base.

Standing in the office of the phone company looking at the name listed…Mr. Green…her eyebrow raising at the name, Talho quickly dismissed it as just a coincidence…that is until she saw who was sitting in the front yard.

Closing her eyes and rubbing her forehead as she recalled all the many pages she had read on the man sitting in the front yard containing nothing, Talho replied.

"Nothing MA1, just pull over here."

Having already seen her rip into one of the clerks at the phone company's office, the man insisting that the requisition form was not filled out properly, Talho; her hazel eyes enraged, irritated at the man, proceeded to tell him that unless he did as she told him and give them the phone records she would cram that form so far up his fat, lazy ass, he would need a dentist to tell him what was written on it, the MA1; noticing the look of frustration on her face and not wanting to set off the young 2nd Lieutenant simply said.

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

"Well…" Eureka began. "…Irina had her mother's eyes, and she had a pet…" She paused looking at Marcus.

"Cat." He told her as he noticed a GOV…Government Owned Vehicle…pull to a stop a few yards away from his drive.

The girl continued. "Cat, and that she liked…pete…sa…and something called…movies?"

"I like movies too." Lisa said.

"Also Irina liked to collect stuffed animals." Eureka finished saying as Marcus slowly stood.

"She certainly has quite a few in her room, doesn't she?" Lisa asked as she looked up noticing the Master Instructor slowly starting to "Switch Gears".

Remembering the stuffed…Pig, Marcus had called the pink plushy toy…that he had given to her to sleep with as he tucked her into Irina's bed the night before, the girl nodded her head. "Yes, she does."

"What is it, love?" Lisa asked still looking up at Marcus as she heard a car door slamming shut.

"You two stay here." He told them as he saw a sharply dressed female Information Officer getting out on the other side of the car.

Noticing the small pink tattoo on her face and seeing a bit of herself as she looked into those hazel colored eyes as the 2nd Lieutenant stood up and looked over at the Master Instructor, Lisa asked her fiancé.

"Should I handle this?"

Thinking about it for a moment as Talho shut the door to the GOV, Marcus looked down into the blue eyes of his future wife, seeing the same thing in her eyes as the young I.B. Officer.

"No Lisa, I got this and besides…" Smiling, he told her as he started to walk over to where Talho and an old MA1 friend of his stood waiting patiently for him.

"…I don't think that the Town could handle another bomb going off right now."

"You are so funny sometimes." Lisa dryly told him as he walked off.

Turning Marcus winked. "That is what I get paid the big bucks for my love."

* * *

"I thought that I recognized that black hat from somewhere." MA1 Wintermote said as he stepped forward extending his hand towards "Major Black".

Great, just great, I haven't even started and already here we go with the good ole boy routine…Talho thought as Marcus firmly shook the MA1's hand.

"What's up with the sling?" Wintermote asked.

Shrugging his one good shoulder Marcus replied. "To much wild sex I guess."

I think I am going to puke…Talho continued thinking.

Looking over his shoulder at the black haired beauty sitting next to a teenage girl, Wintermote asked. "Isn't that Raven?"

"None other." Marcus replied then quickly turning towards the I.B. Officer asked. "What can I do for you this fine Federation afternoon Lieutenant?"

"Oh I am sorry. Lieutenant Talho Yuki. Major Jonathan Marcus." Wintermote gleefully said as he introduced the two.

"Lieutenant…" Marcus remarked, recalling the Nihon word Yuki translated as. "…Snow?"

"So what are we going to call you today?" Talho shot back. "Commander, Ensign, Green, Grey…wait how about…" Looking at his hat she said. "…Black?"

Narrowing his eyes the Master Instructor slowly replied. "Been reading lately, Lieutenant?"

"Yeah, funny you should mention that, I was wondering if you might have noticed any 'Homo Erectus' wandering around these parts?"

Standing there silently watching as the two verbally grappled, MA1 Wintermote quietly excused himself and walked back over getting into the car, wondering if maybe he should call for some backup.

Glancing at her tattoo Marcus told her. "You know modern cosmetic surgery can do wonders nowadays."

Her hazel eyes going wide, Talho opened her mouth ready to throw a few choice words his way when all of a sudden the black haired female stepped between the two of them and extending her hand introduced herself to the young female officer.

"Forgive my…fiancé. Lisa Hayase. And you are?"

Grasping the hand, noticing the firm grip, Talho asked...

…Just to be sure.

"Doctor…Hayase?"

"Guilty as charged. Now what can we do for you today, Lieutenant?"

"Yuki…Talho Yuki."

As the two women shook hands; the Master Instructor looked over at where Eureka sat quietly drinking her apple juice as a part of his mind noticed the white lettering on the front of the t-shirt the Diva had picked out for the girl…

"I have a couple of questions if you don't mind Doctor?" Talho asked.

"Sure, go ahead, ask." His fiancé replied.

…Trust No One.

* * *

**The Dress**

"Well now, that was certainly…interesting." Marcus commented to his fiancé as the GOV drove down the street.

Having answered her questions concerning the van and after taking a few notes, satisfied with what they told her, 2nd Lieutenant Talho Yuki; shaking the hand of Dr. Hayase discreetly handed her a business card with a hastily scribbled note on the back asking the researcher if it was ok for her to call and talk concerning another matter she was currently looking into on the side as she politely smiled at the Master Instructor…his eyes noticing that there was some hidden meaning behind the smile but unable to put his finger on it…before turning and walking over to where MA1 Wintermote waited in the GOV.

"What's up with you and her anyway?" Lisa asked, hiding the note until she could read it privately later, subtly placing the card into her back pocket of the faded denim jeans similar to the ones Eureka was wearing. "If I hadn't stepped between the two of you when I did, I think you would have had quite an opponent to deal with."

Grinning as he looked down at her, unaware of the message handed to her by the I.B. Officer, the Master Instructor asked. "You really think so?"

"Judging by the look in her eyes…" The former gunship pilot began, recalling the glint in the eyes of the young female officer as she remembered how in her younger days never hesitating to quickly go right to guns with men more then twice her size, putting her arm around the man she loved Lisa continued saying.

"…it would have been; how is it you say…" She paused. "…entertaining…to say the least."

Kissing her on top of her head, the two of them turning over to where Eureka sat still drinking her juice, Lisa's arm still around him as they began walking over as he yelled out to the girl. "That stuff isn't going to hang itself! So let's finish it off, there's still a party over at Edward's tonight if I recall!"

Standing up, brushing off the grass from the seat of her pants, the girl; always eager to have him smile at her, replied.

"Ryoukai Marcus!"

"Good answer!" He shouted out to her.

I made him smile…

* * *

"Edward?"

Hearing his wife calling out to him from where he was busy stringing up paper lanterns Edward tuned and looking down from the top of the ladder noticed a look of concern on her face.

Smiling his famous toothy grin he asked. "What is it, my sweetheart?"

"Do you still think this is…a good idea?" Glancing down at the ground for a second then looking back up at him she continued. "The dust from the explosion hasn't even settled yet."

Nodding his head in quiet contemplation, Edward replied. "Actually honey, this is the perfect time."

"Oh?"

His eyes smiling back into the eyes of his wife of thirteen years the Assistant Instructor told her. "If we cower in fear every time something like this happens, then we give those…" He paused. "…idiots power over us."

Smiling back up at her husband, Edward's wife remarked. "That is very insightful honey."

"Hey Edward, what's up?" One of his neighbors, a young Fleet Lieutenant, yelled out seeing him standing perched on the ladder.

Turning towards the sound of the voice, Edward shouted back. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Hanging paper lanterns." The Lieutenant replied as his wife came out to stand by his side.

Thinking about it for a moment, Edwards's wife; shrugging her shoulders as she warmly smiled back up at her love of thirteen years said.

"The more the merrier." Turning she yelled over at the wife of the Lieutenant. "That's right, we're having a party!"

* * *

"You really didn't have to come over." Marcus told his Chief Tech.

Sitting in the dining room the Master Instructor and the Diva patiently waited as Dr. Hayase helped the girl to put on the item contained in the black garment bag.

"Are you kidding? Really…Marcus…." Taylor remarked as he gently pushed himself away from the table. "…and miss this! I am telling you she is going to blow everyone away!"

As the big man stood up and walked around the table, Marcus dryly told him. "I don't know why you're making such a big deal about this, it's only going to be just us and Edward's family."

Dressed in a pair of black leather pants, half height black boots and an off white silk shirt, turning and lowering his huge wrap around shades, his face aghast the Diva replied.

"Pour que no!"

While Marcus tried to keep from laughing at his antics Taylor, sounding hurt by his remark, continued. "It is still a party and her first…and that…that is a big deal!"

"Ahem." Lisa said as the girl slowly walked out into the hallway.

His mouth agape, suddenly recalling the vision he had of the Angel as she had gently wiped the tears away from his face as he cried out holding the lifeless body of his daughter, Marcus slowly stood as the Diva turned around, the big man quietly uttering.

"That's…Fierce."

Wearing what could only be described as a silver "metallic shift" dress, v-necked, a high waist with a small bow resting just above a full skirt with an inverted pleat running down the front, the hem stopping just above her knee, the blousy banded sleeves adding a bit of charm and simple elegance to the garment, Eureka silently stood, just outside the door of Irina's room.

Walking over and standing next to the two men, Lisa put her arm around Marcus and looking over she said to Taylor.

"You were right…this is the perfect outfit for her."

Smiling as he looked at the girl, the dress shimmering as rays of ambient light reflected off the material, the Diva replied.

"Like I said…it's fate."

Her big lavender eyes staring up into the face of the Master Instructor, wanting to have him smile at her, to be happy as she stood there wearing the dress the Diva had seen and bought her on a whim, seeing the look of…recognition…on his face, Eureka; the girl born from the Scab Coral, quietly asked…

"Do I look…bad?"

Tears slowly starting to run out of the corners of his eyes, seeing in the face of the girl the one who had been sent from up above to comfort him in his time of heart ache, Marcus walked over and kneeling down, looking up into her big lavender, unearthly eyes, smiling as he put his right hand on her cheek…

Marcus smiled at me...

…leaning in close to her…

"No Eureka…it's just that…" He suddenly paused.

Overcome with emotion…

"…You look like…"

The girl reminding him so much of the thing he had loved the most…

"…An Angel."

…Marcus gently kissed Eureka, right in the middle of her forehead.

Not understanding the meaning behind the kiss, but the feelings she felt as they welled up inside her from his unexpected gesture strangely comforting to her in a way she couldn't explain, the girl quietly told him.

"Thank you."

* * *

**The Party**

By the time that the four of them got ready to leave the Master Instructors house, word of a party being held over at Edward's had rapidly spread to all the other houses in the surrounding neighborhood on base so by the time that Lisa pulled through the front gate, the party had already begun in earnest.

"Didn't you say that it was only going to be just us and Edward's family?" Lisa asked Marcus, the researcher noticing that as they pulled onto the street the Assistant Instructors house was located on it was packed with parked vehicles.

"That is what I thought too." Taylor remarked, sitting next to Eureka in the backseat.

"Well…" Marcus began. "…Knowing Edward and all the people he knows, I am not surprised." Looking back at the Diva and the girl, smiling at how nice that they all looked and turning to look at his fiancé dressed to kill in a stunning "little black dress", the Master Instructor; wearing his customary khaki colored pants albeit with a nice button front black short-sleeved shirt that the Diva had thought to bring, added. "And besides…"

"Yes my hubby-to-be." Lisa, glancing over at her fiancé playfully asked, hearing the carefree tone in his voice.

Smiling back at her, noticing how her blue eyes sparkled whenever he looked her way, Marcus continued. "Everyone loves a party."

"Amen to that!" The Diva yelped. "Ok you two I need you to watch me now so I don't get too wasted. I have to work tomorrow."

"Wasted?" Eureka, her head cocked to the side as she looked up at the big man asked.

Turning back around, looking Taylor directly in the eye, the Master Instructor answered her. "It means to get falling down drunk."

"Falling down…drunk…I don't understand." Eureka asked again, looking between the two men as she furrowed her brows together.

"Trust me Eureka…" Marcus began as he glanced down at the girl. "…You don't want to know." Then looking back over at the Diva he told him. "Remember what happened last time you got 'wasted'."

"Oh…And what happened last time you got wasted?" Lisa slyly asked as she looked up into the rearview mirror at the Diva who uncharacteristically became very uncomfortable.

"Uh…Well…" Taylor began as he glanced between Eureka and Marcus, unsure how he should answer.

"Don't embarrass yourself in front of Eureka." The Master Instructor warned him.

Thinking quickly, the Diva finally responded. "Well, you know Lisa how you go on about Eureka and caffeine."

"Ah...sokka…I think I understand." Lisa quietly said getting the hint. "Eureka."

"Yes Lisa."

"Sweetie, it's something Taylor doesn't want to talk about, ok."

Looking back up at the Diva, the girl quietly said to him. "I am sorry. It must have been very traumatic for you too."

Staring back down into her lavender eyes Taylor replied. "Girlfriend, you have no idea."

Leaning over, whispering into Lisa ear so Eureka couldn't hear, Marcus told her. "Let's just say it has to do with the lack of clothes and jumping into swimming pools, among other things."

Laughing out loud, Lisa replied as she parked the car. "I see why he doesn't want to talk about it."

As the sound of the latest techno beat blared from the direction of his friend's house, the Master Instructor walked around and opening the door for the girl, extending his hand asked her. "Shall we?"

"Edward is not going to catch on fire again, is he?" Eureka innocently asked as she took his offered hand and carefully stepped out of the car so as not to get her dress dirty.

"Ah! Is that sarcasm I hear?" Marcus asked her.

"Sar…cas…yum?" The girl responded somewhat confused.

"Never mind Eureka, ok." He told her.

"When did Edward catch himself on fire?" Lisa jokingly asked as Marcus opened the door for her as well.

Smiling down at the girl the Master Instructor told his fiancé as he held the car door open for her. "I'll tell you later." Then winking at his future wife he added. "When we are alone, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, I like the sound of that." Lisa purred as she stood up out of the car putting her hand around his waist.

"Calm down before I have to throw cold water on the two of you." Taylor jokingly said as he walked around the car.

Sounding somewhat alarmed the girl asked the Diva. "Why would you have to throw water on Lisa and Marcus?" Looking between the two lovers then back up at Taylor she added. "I don't think that they are on fire, are they?"

"I think he was just kidding sweetie." Marcus told her then looking over at the big muscle bound Chief Tech he said. "You were just kidding…Right Taylor."

Seeing the glint in the Master Instructors eye warning him not to go on Taylor replied as he turned and started walking down the block towards Edward's house. "It's ok Eureka. They aren't on fire."

"I see." Eureka remarked as she started to walk along next to the big man, a serious expression on her face. "But I still don't understand why you would have to throw water on them if they aren't on fire."

Leaning down and putting his arm around her the Diva squealed. "You are just so cute sometimes!"

* * *

"Great party." Chief Roberts yelled out over the sound of music as he walked up to Edward slapping him on the back. "God only knows that we could use a little time to relax and unwind."

"That's what I am here for." Edward shouted back just as Marcus walked through the front door.

"Jonathan, it's so nice to see you." Edward's wife told him as she greeted him warmly with a big hug.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Marcus said to her as Eureka walked around to stand next to him. "Eureka, this is Edward's wife, Paulette. Paulette let me introduce you to Eureka."

Leaning down so that she could be heard over the sound of the beat of the music, Paulette said. "Edward has told me so much about you, nice to finally meet you Eureka."

"It is nice to meet you too." Eureka replied.

"Paulette!" Taylor yelled as he walked over and wrapping his arms around her gave her a huge hug.

"Hey!" Edward shouted out. "Get your hands off my wife!"

"Oh, well excuse me." The Diva remarked. Letting go of Paulette he quickly walked over and putting both of his huge hands on either side of Edwards head, leaned down kissing his friend on top of the head. "Here you go. Feel better now."

"Oh baby yeah!" Edward replied.

"You guys are stupid." Marcus said as he started laughing at the two men.

"Now now, honey. Don't get jealous." Lisa told him as she walked over to stand by Paulette. "Who are all these people? I thought that it was going to be just us?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Paulette replied as she looked over at her husband who winked mischievously back at her. "That is what I thought too, I guess word got around, but that is ok. You know the more the merrier."

"That is what I am talking about!" The Master Instructor uncharacteristically yelled out surprising everyone. Seeing the look on everyone's face he said. "What! I am not totally devoid of emotion. Come on, let's party! Where's the bar?"

"Right this way…if you would kind sir." Edward said as he gestured towards the patio doors.

"Wow! What has gotten into him?" Paulette asked Lisa as Marcus, Taylor, Roberts and Edward took off towards the backyard leaving Eureka alone with the two women.

"Well…" Lisa began as she held her left hand out. "…I think it might have something to do with this."

"Is that what I think it is?" Paulette asked as she reached down and lifted Lisa's hand up to get a closer look at the ring on her finger.

Her cheeks turning red, Lisa enthusiastically replied. "Yes! He asked me two days ago! Can you believe it?"

"I am so happy for you two!" Paulette said as she hugged Lisa. "Have you set a date yet?"

"No not yet, with the terrorist attack and all."

"That's ok. You'll have plenty of time to decide later." Looking down, noticing that Eureka just stood there quietly observing, Paulette asked her. "I'm sorry Eureka, would you like go and meet my daughter?"

Seeing the look of uncertainly in the eye's of the girl, Lisa leaned down. "It's ok sweetie. Go ahead."

Looking back up into Paulette's eye's Eureka responded. "Ok."

Smiling, Paulette said to the girl. "Oh good, she can't wait to meet you."

* * *

"So how is the shoulder?" Roberts asked as Marcus reached down into a cooler full of ice pulling out a can of one of the dark beers Edward had thought to buy for his friend.

Smiling at the Chief, Marcus replied as he popped the top on the black can, the white foamy head spilling down the side. "Sore."

"That is what you get from swinging from the rafters." MA1 Wintermote said as he walked up from where he was quietly standing.

"Yeah I wish." The Master Instructor remarked as he turned to greet him. "Glad to see you here."

"Hey!" Edward said. "You snuck in on me. What have you been up to?"

"Well…" Wintermote began. "…Lately I've been working for I.B..."

"Actually he's been chauffeuring around a certain young Information Officer." Marcus answered for Wintermote. Smiling at the burly MA1 he asked. "So how is Lieutenant Snow?"

"Snow?" Taylor, a puzzled look on his face asked.

"What is up with the two of you?" Smiling back Wintermote asked. "I thought that she was going to have a coronary after she got done talking with you."

"Who are we talking about?" Edward asked, curious.

Looking up at his two friends the Master Instructor replied. "Oh, there is this new female Information Officer, Talho Yuki." Looking over at the Diva he told him. "I believe that you have already met her. Tall, dark hair; has a tattoo on her face."

"Oh I remember." Taylor said remembering the young hot-headed woman from the barracks.

"Anyway Yuki translates as 'snow' in one of the old languages." Marcus explained. "She has been checking me out. Made a few inquiries from what I gather."

"Oh really, and how could you tell?" Edward, smiling that big toothy grin sarcastically asked.

"Yeah…" Wintermote began, shaking his head. "…She kept mumbling something about you being a…" He paused. "…A homo erectus or something."

"Read your file I see." Taylor remarked.

"Well she was pretty hot about it!" Wintermote said as he started laughing.

"I can only imagine." Marcus said remembering the look in those hazel colored eyes. "Quite a temper I bet."

"You have no idea…" Suppressing a shudder Wintermote started to say. "…I thought that she was going to kill some poor guy over at the phone company."

"Best keep your eye on that one." Edward told Marcus.

Taking a sip of the dark colored beer, the Master Instructor said to the men. "Oh, I defiantly plan on it." Both of them…Marcus thought.

Smiling his trademark grin Edward asked. "Alright…Let's get this party fired up! You guys ready for a round of bullfrogs?"

"Oh! ME, ME!" The Diva excitedly said.

"What's a bullfrog?" Wintermote asked.

Putting his arm around the stocky MA1, Chief Roberts said. "It's only the most alcoholic concoction ever formulated by human hands."

"And…" The Diva cheerfully began. "…it's quite tasty too."

Bringing his good hand up to his forehead, Marcus said to his Chief Tech. "Now Taylor, remember that 'concoction' as Roberts so eloquently put it, is what got you into trouble last time. You were there too Edward."

"I was?" Edward replied with a questionable expression on his face. "I don't really recall."

"See…" Marcus began saying with a mock look of disgust on his face. "…this is exactly what I mean." Seeing that the men were going to mix the potent drinks regardless of what he said, Marcus continued. "Well, try not to embarrass yourselves...at least not too much, there are children present, and we all have to work tomorrow." Nodding his head he politely excused himself. "Gentlemen if you will excuse me I think I am going to go find my fiancé."

As Marcus walked off going back into the house, Edward, Roberts and Wintermote glanced between each other.

"Did he just say fiancé?" Edward, a look of surprise on his face asked.

"Yep…You heard it right…Marcus is officially engaged to Lisa." Taylor told the men. "Now enough about that darling, that's old news; bring on the bullfrogs!"

* * *

"Hello, Eureka!" A tall teenage girl said as she held out her hand. "My name is Janise."

"Hello, Janise." Eureka dryly replied as she shook her hand in the same manner as the Master Instructor had hers the first day.

"My daddy told me you have been training with Marcus." Janice noticed as she mimicked the gesture, grasping Eureka's right wrist.

"Well, I guess I will let you two get acquainted." Paulette quietly said as she walked out of her daughter's room leaving the young girls alone.

"Yes that is correct." The girl replied, her tone unemotional.

"You sound just like a robot." Janise playfully remarked as she let go of Eureka's hand. Walking over and plopping on her bed she continued. "Daddy says that you are a little…different."

"Different?" Eureka asked cocking her head to the side. "I am sorry…I am afraid I don't understand." The girl said walking over and carefully sitting down on the bed next to Edward's daughter.

"That's ok. Let's be friends." Janise said. "That's a pretty dress."

"Thank you." Eureka responded.

"You're funny." Janise said as she started laughing at how Eureka dryly remarked. Seeing that the girl just sat there blankly staring at her she asked. "Don't you know how to laugh?"

"Laugh…" The girl quietly said as she looked down at her feet. "…know how to laugh."

"Gee…I guess you really are different." Janise began to say.

"Hey you two..." Marcus, standing in the doorway to the bedroom said to the two girls. "…Mind if an old man joins you."

"Marcus!" Janise shouted out. Running over she gave the Master Instructor a big hug.

"My, aren't you getting tall." Marcus said as he hugged her back. "So what are you girls talking about? I bet it was about boys." He joked.

"No!" Janise told him as she quickly ran back over jumping on the bed next to Eureka. "Boys are stupid."

"Marcus." Eureka said.

"Yes."

Her lavender eyes piercing as she stared up into his, the girl asked. "Am I…Different?"

"Let me see." Marcus began as he walked over and sat down between the two. Reaching up and pinching Janise's nose, holding the tip of his thumb between his index and middle finger, pretending to have captured the tip of her nose he said. "Well, you both seem to have a nose."

As Eureka gasped at the child's trick, her lavender eyes going wide, Janise leaned over behind the Master Instructor and pointing at her face said. "I still have my nose." Hitting Marcus on the shoulder she told him. "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"And it's obvious that you both have a mouth." Then lightly hitting Janise back he continued saying. "Of course, some of us have bigger mouths than others." Leaning down looking Eureka directly in the eye, their nose's almost touching, then turning and staring into Janise's brown ones and sticking his tongue out at her, the Assistant Instructor's daughter returning the gesture. "Two eyes each, a tongue too." Leaning over with a big smile on his face he asked Eureka. "You have a tongue, don't you?"

"Stick out your tongue Eureka. Like this."

Intently watching as Janise stuck her tongue out again, the girl; slightly leaning her head to the side, stuck out her tongue too.

"Ok. Looks like you two look the same to me." Marcus replied. "So I don't see anything different."

"See Eureka, I guess we aren't different after all." Janise excitingly said.

"But you said that I was." The girl told her.

Afraid that she had hurt Eureka's feelings Janise replied. "I'm sorry Eureka. We are still friends, right?"

"Friends?" The girl quietly said. Glancing up at Marcus she asked him. "Like what you and Edward are."

"Yes, friends." The Master Instructor repeated. Putting his arm around the girl he told her. "You can never have enough good friends Eureka."

"There you are!" Lisa said as she poked her head around the doorway of Janise's room. "I was wondering where you disappeared off to."

"You know I don't care much for crowds." Marcus replied with a smirk.

"What happened to the party animal?" She teased as she walked over. "How are you doing Janise? You've grown quite tall since last time I saw you."

"Thanks. Your dress is very pretty."

"Why thank you Janise." Lisa replied striking a pose. Looking at Marcus she asked. "So are you going to hide in here all night, or are you going to give your fiancé a dance?"

Standing up he glanced down at the girl. "Well Eureka, if you would join me and Lisa I would be honored to share a dance with my two favorite girls."

Carefully standing up, and straightening the wrinkles out of the dress, Eureka, looking up into the eyes of the Master Instructor and his future wife, her mouth a straight line, voice just as emotionless as always, replied. "Share a…Dance?"

* * *

"Wow! You weren't kidding." Wintermote remarked, a big smile on his face, his cheeks red from having quickly downed the potent drink.

"Very tasty, isn't it?" The Diva asked. "Here, have some more."

"If you insist." Sitting his glass down in front of Taylor, Wintermote asked Edward, who was mixing up some more of the drink, a question. "So, why do they call it a bullfrog?"

"You know…" Edward began. "…I don't really know." He said with a laugh just as Marcus…Lisa on his left in her short black dress, Eureka on his right in the silver, shimmery dress Taylor bought for her…walked back out the patio door to where people were dancing in the backyard. "Hey Marcus!"

"Yes Edward?" The Master Instructor yelled back.

His big dark brown eyes starting to get glassy, Edward repeated the question Wintermote had asked. "Why do they call this drink a bullfrog?"

Thinking about it for a second, Marcus, laughing at how his friend was already starting to feel the effects of the drink, replied. "Probably after you drink enough of them, you croak like a frog."

"What's a…frog?" Eureka asked.

"Ribbbit." Taylor yelped, almost spilling his drink.

Narrowing his eyes, the Master Instructor reminded his two friends. "Taylor, Edward, don't get too wasted, we have allot to cover tomorrow with Eureka.

"Party pooper." Edward jokingly blurted out.

"Eureka." Lisa said.

"Yes Lisa."

"When we get back to Marcus house, I think I saw a frog among Irina's stuffed animals."

"Oh, ok." The girl replied just as the sound of an old, slow song began to play.

"Could I have this dance?" Marcus said as he shouldered up next to Lisa, putting his good arm around her narrow waist.

As people began to partner up, Lisa replied. "Why, most certainly kind sir."

Leaving the girl, the Master Instructor and his fiancé walked out among the other couples. Pulling her close they slowly began to sway in time to the ancient ballad.

"Watch your hand there, Eureka is watching." Lisa teased as she felt his hand start to drift down her waist.

Pulling back, looking her in the eye Marcus innocently replied. "Hey, my arm is tired."

"I'm sure it is." She told him as she reached back and lifted his hand back up around her waist, then kissing him on the mouth she said. "Later…ok."

Leaning back down Marcus whispered in her ear. "Ryoukai."

Watching from where she was standing, Eureka quietly observed the two as they moved, their bodies as one as the old song played. Love…the girl thought.

As they turned, Marcus caught sight of Eureka. "Look at her." He said to Lisa. "I wonder what she is thinking."

"I would say by the way she is watching…" The researcher began. "…that she is defiantly studying how we are behaving."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised." Thinking for a moment he continued. "You should've been in the training hall."

"Do tell."

"She is like a sponge. Never seen anything like it, kind of reminds me of myself." The Master Instructor paused, searching for the right words. "You know the way that she learns…almost like she is writing it down on the tablet of her heart, or mind." Turning in time to the music, he continued. "When I was giving a little demo, I don't think that I have ever seen such a...intense look on anyone I have ever trained before. And when I asked her what she saw…" He suddenly started laughing.

Holding him close; her body slightly trembling as he laughed, Lisa asked. "What did she see?"

"Ask Holland." Marcus began, stifling his laughter just as the music began to fade. "I am sure he remembers."

Her blue eyes narrowing, Lisa responded, a curious tone to her voice. "I'll be sure to ask." Glancing around the backyard she suddenly asked. "Speaking of Holland, I wonder where he is."

"I think Edward saw him briefly after the explosion, but I don't think that he told him about it. I think that he had the watch tonight anyway." Hearing as the sound of another slow song started to play he asked Lisa. "If you will excuse me, I think there is a certain young girl that might be interested in sharing this dance."

Seeing that Eureka was still intently staring at the two of them, Lisa leaned over and told Marcus. "Well I guess that I could go check on Taylor and make sure that he isn't over-indulging himself."

"Check on Edward too." Marcus thought to add. "Once he gets going sometime he forgets. Although I don't think I would worry about him too much."

"Oh?" Lisa asked as she turned to go and find the two.

"Tell you about it later my love." The Master Instructor told his black haired fiancé as he walked over to where the girl stood. Leaning down, extending his good forearm towards Eureka, and using his finest, most chivalrous tone he asked her. "Care to dance, my lady?"

As the sounds of guitar strings from the old song floated through the air in the backyard of the Assistant Instructor, the girl looking between his forearm and his brown eyes quietly asked. "To…dance?"

Smiling back down at her, Marcus replied. "Just take my hand and…follow my lead."

Taking his hand, Eureka; flipping through the pages of her mind, recalling the last time she had heard him say those three words, reached up and put her small hand in his. "Follow your lead." She said as she walked out in the middle of the backyard.

"Ok, like this." Marcus, holding her at arm's length began to explain how to dance. "Nothing fancy, just…Eureka, look at my face, not at your feet."

Looking back up, the girl replied. "Sorry. I was trying to not step on you."

Smiling down at her, his eyes shining, remembering the first time that he had tried to teach Irina, his daughter stepping all over his shoes, the Master Instructor said. "No, that's ok. I don't care if you step all over my feet. I just don't want you to accidentally trip."

Marcus is…happy. "Trip?"

"Never mind…now just move your feet along with mine." Seeing that she had a look of uncertainty in her big lavender eyes, he told her. "Trust me."

Someone I can…Trust. "Ok Marcus."

While the world quietly went on around them in time with the strumming of the strings on the ancient instruments, the singer singing a mournful tune…I think the name of this song is Inko, Marcus thought…the girl and the Master Instructor, danced.

Watching from where she had found Taylor and Edward…the Diva almost on the brink of being "wasted" from downing too many bullfrogs…along with Paulette, her arm around Edward, the four of them silently watched as Marcus and Eureka; looking for all the world like a father and daughter as the two slowly pirouetted out in the middle of the yard. As Marcus began laughing from where Eureka had stepped on him, the girl frowning, not wanting to disappoint him, Lisa asked Edward. "When was the last time you saw Marcus…this happy."

As people began to stop and watch, wives commenting to their husbands on how cute the "father" looked as he patiently taught his "daughter" how to dance, Edward; shaking his head side to side in an effort to stay off the effects of the drink, replied just as the last cord was struck, the sound of the song fading away into the night sky. "Not since…" He looked into his friends eyes. "…Not since he found out he was going to be a father."

"There, now that wasn't that bad was it?" Marcus asked the girl, noticing something in her usually expressionless face.

"No…Not at all." Eureka replied, the emotion she had started to feel fading away into the night along with the song.

Nodding his head in agreement, the Master Instructor told her. "Dancing is good. Helps you find you center." Smiling, he continued. "Especially when you find yourself in the middle of a group of people actively trying to…" Marcus paused.

"Trying to what?" The girl asked, curious, seeing the serious look on his face all of a sudden.

Cutting his brown eyes, looking…scanning around the room as people started to gather up there stuff, preparing to leave as the hour was getting late…the Master Instructor, his face emotionless…Just like mine Eureka suddenly thought…ominously said. "Trying to kill you."

"I don't think that that is going to happen here." Edward said as he staggered up to the two. "And I would say by the looks of everybody that the party is over."

"Well my friend, from the looks on everyone's face, I would say that this was just what we all needed." Marcus told his friend, putting his arm around him as people to began to file out. "Now, how many bullfrogs did you and Taylor kill?"

Smiling at Marcus and Eureka, Edward replied. "You know…I don't really know."

A mischievous look on his face, the Master Instructor said. "Well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

"Oh?" The girl asked as the Diva sauntered over, clearly 'wasted'.

"I'll be fine." The Assistant Instructor began. "I've drank more and was still able to out PT you."

"PT?" Eureka asked.

"Humpff…" Taylor remarked as he put his huge arms around Marcus and Edward. "…I will be busy working on the TypeALPHA, so you guys and gals have fun."

"Actually darling..." Lisa said as she walked up, standing behind Eureka. Glancing over at her fiancé, who still had the grin on his face she continued. "…I think that it would be a good thing for you to PT a little bit."

"What!" The Diva squealed. "I am a rock!" Leaning down face to face with Eureka, her nose crinkling at the smell of his breath, and flexing his huge forearms he told her. "Feel these guns!"

Laughing at his Chief Techs antics, Marcus jokingly said to the big man as he reached over and patted him on the stomach. "I don't think Lisa was referring to your 'guns'."

As the Diva starting making excuses for his "spare tire" Lisa had called it as Paulette walked over and starting grabbing Taylor's "love handles", the girl writing, putting the new words down in the blank pages of her mind…I wonder what 'PT' means and what is a 'love handle' she thought…as the Master Instructor and his Assistant starting laughing and singing a song, Eureka; who as always, her head cocked curiously to the side…

"PT…good for me…" Marcus and Edward started belting out, pointing at Taylor. "…sucks for you…"

…Just stared.

* * *

**Hint of Jealously**

"How much farther do we have to go Chief?"

"Not much longer sir."

It had been a long couple of days for Major Lennon and the S.T.A.T. Mobile Unit under his command and the young officer and his men were anxiously awaiting a chance to be able to bed down and get some much deserved rest. Less than twenty-four hours after the terrorist attack, mobilized by order of the Sage Council under a special edict, Lennon's unit found themselves packing up from their headquarters located just outside Capitol City bound for the large base located near the stricken town. At the head of the column of large multi-wheeled transports, flatbed trailers laden down with the units small KLF detachment, along with various support units all necessary for the mission that this particular unit was assigned to accomplish, riding along in the Command and Control vehicle Lennon silently wondered how the Master Instructor would react upon his arrival on the installation. Eight years younger than Marcus, a full head taller but thinner in build then the Master Instructor, once teammates, the two of them part of the very first Special Tactics Assault Team's formed back in a time before Adrock's discoveries, before KLF's and LFO's, before Compac Drives powered everything from cars and motorcycles to the more mundane things found in normal life, running his hands through his close cropped blonde hair, putting them behind his head, Lennon leaned back into the seat closing his grey eyes.

"Very well Chief, let me know when we get close to the main gate."

"Looks like we both missed a great party Commander."

Holland leaned over from where he was sitting inside the cockpit of the Nine-Zero-Nine, his hand on his chin, the LFO in wave rider mode standing just inside the main entrance to the U.F. Base providing a "cover man" for the sentries standing post at the gate. Due to the terrorist attack on the town, the Base C.O. had ordered the tenant commands, the S.O.F. detachment included, to supplement the base security posture by placing LFO's and KLF's on station at different locations on the huge installation. As it was Holland's turn to stand CDO, or Command Duty Officer, he quickly volunteered to stand the overwatch at the main gate as opposed to a boring night sitting in the office next to the S.O.F.'s quarterdeck listening to a portable transmitter/receiver, since the Terminus had a better communications suite. Suppressing a yawn he leaned over and hitting a button on the Terminus HOTAS brought up a screen on the HUD; zooming down at the source of the voice, MA3 Benoit's smiling face shining back up at him as he began speaking to her over a private channel.

"Yeah, from the looks of the amount of traffic coming from that direction…" He turned the upper torso of the Terminus in the direction of the on-base housing units. "I would say that you're probably right." Bringing the torso back to zero, he placed his hand back on his chin. "I wonder what Eureka is doing?" He asked, more to himself then to the green eyed female MA.

A thoughtful expression on her face, pressing the button on her portable transmitter/receiver Benoit replied. "Eureka? I have been hearing that name quite a bit lately." Pausing for a second she continued. "I imagine that she is having a good time sir."

"Oh." Holland replied. "And you know this because…"

"Well sir, earlier I saw Major Marcus come through with Chief Taylor and one of the female researchers from Tresor, and he had mentioned to the other sentries that he would be escorting the young girl. I believe that he had said that her name was Eureka."

Leaning back into the seat of the Terminus, Holland dryly remarked. "At least one of us is having fun."

"Pardon my candidness, but that wouldn't be a hint of jealously I hear sir?"

Smiling back down at the young MA, Holland replied. "Is it that obvious MA3?"

Not taking her eyes off the other two MA's as they continued to check the I.D.'s of oncoming vehicles Benoit answered. "I don't know what your relationship is with Eureka, but it seems to me that as long as the Major is looking after her." She paused, saluting an officer as he drove his car through the gate. "You don't have anything to worry about sir."

Remembering how his brother had given him "Charge" over the girl, recalling how Dewey had told him to watch over Eureka, how the girl had looked seeing the Master Instructor as he had lay bleeding on the tarmac, that same frightened look in her lavender eyes as she; frightened and scared hiding in a corner in his brothers office under a blanket reached out for his hand…HIS hand…slightly surprised at the sudden possessive feeling for the teal haired girl, Holland, noticing the lights of an approaching military convoy off in the distance replied. "I guess not MA3."

Hearing the edge in the young commander's voice, remembering the last time she had inadvertently said something she wasn't supposed to, Benoit simply replied just as the lead vehicle of the convoy rolled to a stop in front of the two sentries. "Roger that sir."

Walking up to stand behind the two young Master at Arms…Jeez they sure are turning them out younger these days she thought…as they asked for the drivers I.D., the most junior of the two turning, a confused look on his face as he asked. "MA3, uh could you look at this please."

Smiling back at the fresh faced young man, Benoit replied. "Sure, what's up?"

"Well the passenger says that he is carrying weapons and is asking to see the CDO."

Seeing the long line of military vehicles as they stretched out behind the lead vehicle, still with a smile on her face, Benoit took the I.D.'s quickly checking them. Stepping around to the passenger's side of the vehicle and snapping to, smartly saluted as the window slowly rolled down. "Good evening Major. MA3 Benoit, base security. I understand from my young MA there that you are carrying weapons sir."

Returning the salute, the Major replied. "Roger that MA3." Gesturing behind him he continued. "As you can see I will have a lot of weapons to declare tonight I'm afraid."

"Roger that. Long haul sir?"

His grey eyes flashing, the Major smiled back up at her. "You've no idea MA3. By chance could you contact the CDO, my men are tired and are looking forward to a good night's rest."

Cutting her green eyes to her left and motioning with her left hand up and behind her to the lone LFO she replied. "You're in luck sir; the CDO is actually standing overwatch behind us." Switching the channel back over to the main operational channel on the portable transmitter/receiver she began speaking. "Delta…four-two…"

Having already zoomed in from where he was talking with the female MA, Holland replied over the transmitter/receiver. "Go ahead four-two."

"Sir, your presence is requested."

"Roger that, wait one." Pivoting the Nine-Zero-Nine around, checking to make sure that there was enough room, Holland switched into "Land Mode" and opening the canopy quickly dismounted the LFO. Straightening out his uniform he walked over to stand next to Benoit. "Good evening. Lieutenant Commander Holland Novak, Special Operations Forces, acting CDO, and you are?" Holland asked.

Opening the door to the Command and Control Vehicle, a slightly surprised look on his face, extending his hand the grey eyed Major asked. "Novak?"

Grasping the Major's hand in the manner taught by the Master Instructor and shrugging his shoulders, Holland replied. "My older brother's younger sibling I'm afraid…Major?"

"Ah, I am sorry Commander." Grinning ear to ear he replied as he gripped Holland's hand and wrist in the same manner. "Major Kenneth Lennon, Commanding officer Twenty-first Mobile Unit, Special Tactics Assault Team Five."

Glancing down at his wrist, then back up into Lennon's grey eyes, a look of disbelief beginning to form across his face, Holland asked. "Did you say…Team Five?"

Noticing the look on the young Commanders face, still grinning ear to ear, Lennon replied. "That's right. Team Five."

As Holland quietly stood there slightly dumbfounded by the Major's answer, Benoit curiously spoke up. "Team Five? Wasn't that…" She began.

Looking directly in her green eyes, the female MA noticing the mischievous glint in the grey eye's of the S.T.A.T. Team leader as he winked at her, Lennon; cutting her off asked Holland. "So how is Marcus doing?"

"Well…uh…Good."

Slowly shaking his head, anxious to see his former teammate, the former Commanding Officer of S.T.A.T Team Five, Lennon replied. "Excellent…"

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Eureka Seven: Blank Pages**

Fan Fiction by Dan

All places, characters, references copyright 2005/2006 Bones Studios

**Chapter Eight**

**"…Two miles…no sweat…A little caffeine…better yet…"**

…Knock…Knock…

"Eureka, you awake?"

Lavender eyes slowly opening, the girl rolled over looking at the alarm clock, the numbers bathing her pale face in soft shades of blue.

0445…

"Eureka, you awake?" The Master Instructor repeated. "Are you dressed? I'm going to open the door."

Carefully laying back the covers on Irina's bed, Eureka; wearing a pair of pink pajama pants and a white sleep shirt slid out of the warm blankets finding her slippers exactly where she had placed them the night before. Exactly. Glancing up at the silver dress she had worn to the party she answered.

"Yes, I am dressed."

"Good." Marcus said as he slowly opened the door, the light from the hallway spilling into the dark room. Seeing her patiently sitting on the edge of his late daughter's bed he smiled remembering how Irina would sit there waiting, ready to run up and embrace him as he would return from doing "the Lord's work" as he would call it. "Now be quiet and go take a shower. Lisa is still asleep so try not to wake her, ok."

Standing up the girl replied. "Ok. I will."

Dressed in a blue moisture wicking t-shirt, black running pants and white running shoes, a pair of sunglasses resting on his bald head, Marcus told her. "I already have a washcloth and a towel set out for you."

"Thank you." Eureka said as she quietly walked out of the room and silently walked down the hallway to the bathroom. Finding the washcloth and towel, she undressed, neatly folding the sleepwear, sitting the clothes down on top of the bathroom countertop.

Hearing as the shower started to run Marcus walked over to one of the dresser drawers and pulled out a set of dark blue sweats. Laying the neatly folded garments on the end of the bed next to where Eureka had laid out her normal clothes for the day…the black uniform skirt jacket, clean underwear and spandex shorts…then going over to the closest and after a bit of digging around, finding a pair of Irina's running shoes. Silently praying that they were the right size, he placed them on top of the sweats along with a pair of ankle high socks. Deeply inhaling, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee filling the room, Marcus slipped out of Irina's room heading down the hall towards the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator door, pulling out creamer and a bottle of apple juice…No caffeine for Eureka he remembered… and pouring a glass for the girl, sitting the juice on the counter, he reached over and as the shower abruptly stopped made himself a fresh cup of coffee. Glancing down at his watch as Eureka came out of the bathroom, clothes in hand, a towel wrapped around her body, one wrapped tightly around her head she silently went back into Irina's room, the Master Instructor; in hushed tones told her just as she shut the door. "Hurry up and get those sweats on, ok."

Her head poking back out the doorway, her unruly bangs covering up one side of her face she replied. "Ok, Marcus."

Taking a sip of the hot drink he thought to add. "Let me know if the shoes don't fit right."

Towel drying her teal green hair, Eureka quickly proceeded to get dressed in the same manner as always, underwear first, spandex shorts but instead of the skirt jacket she reached down and neatly unfolded what Marcus had called "sweats". Slipping on the pants and after pulling the hooded top over her head still wondering what the initials "PT" stood for, she combed down her unruly hair placing the gold clips in the same place as always. Sitting down on the edge of the bed she put on the socks and after slipping on the shoes…stopped. Staring down at the shoestrings, eyebrows furrowing together, Eureka realized that she had not the slightest clue on how to properly secure the shoes to her feet.

"Uh…Marcus…" She whispered.

Cracking the door open Marcus stuck his head in the door. "Yes sweetie."

Her mouth turned down in a frown, her eyebrows slightly raised she looked up at him and then down at the shoes. "I'm sorry, I don't know…" She began as the Master Instructor, noticing the look in her big lavender eyes, the same look that still tore at his heart, walked over and kneeling down started to tie the running shoes.

"Now don't be sorry, ok honey." He smiled. "I am the one who should be sorry, I didn't think that you wouldn't know how to tie your shoes." Seeing the look of disappointment on her usually expressionless face he looked her in the eye. "When we have time after I drop you off back at your barracks, I'll show you how to tie them yourself, ok."

"Ok." Eureka quietly said as he finished tying on the other shoe.

"There, all better. Now I have some apple juice waiting for you in the kitchen." Standing up he motioned for her to follow him. "How do the shoes fit?"

"Very well, thank you."

"Good, that's good." He said as she walked out of the room. Following along slightly behind her Marcus reached out and putting his arm around her shoulder…hugged her close. "I'm glad. Now let's hurry up. I don't want to keep everyone waiting."

Picking the glass up off the table, slowly sipping on the juice the girl thought to herself as the Master Instructor smiled back at her…

…Marcus smiled…

…I made him smile.

**********************************************

Smacking his lips together…My tongue feels like a cheap rug…Edward stood outside the entrance of the training hall along with Taylor, who was clearly nursing a bad hang-over.

Wearing a pair of dark sunglasses, tight bright blue running shorts, the most currently fashionable cross-trainers and a brown t-shirt the Diva, sitting on the edge of the steps looked over at Edward. "Tell me why do I have to be here again?"

Wiping his hand down his face, Edward sluggishly replied. "I don't know. You know how Marcus can be sometimes." Walking down the steps and pulling out a cigarette he told the TypeALPHA's Chief Tech. "Yell when he shows up, I'm going to have a smoke."

"You know those things will kill you." A familiar voice shouted out.

Still wearing the same uniform from the day before Holland walked out from behind one of the adjacent buildings. "Hey…what's going on?"

Lowering his shades, Taylor dryly remarked as Holland walked up. "What do you think it looks like honey?"

"Whoa! Are you venting?" The S.O.F. Commander asked. "You smell like a liquor store. What in the world were you drinking last night?"

"Bullfrogs." Edward replied.

"Hey it's not my fault." The Diva yelped.

"Oh really. I didn't force you to drink…" Edward paused as he tried to remember. "How many Bullfrogs did we drink again?"

Shaking his head, the Diva disgustingly said. "I don't know."

Laughing, Holland blurted out. "Sorry for your bad luck."

"Ha ha, you are so funny." Edward shot back. "You know you're more than welcome to join us."

Stretching out his long arms over his head, Holland replied. "Thanks, but no. I had a very long night on watch and am actually looking forward to some well deserved sleep."

"Quiet night, was it?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I guess." Holland replied putting his hand up to his chin, cutting his sky blue eyes to the left.

"What's going on?" The Diva asked as the sound of a car pulling up around the corner echoed through the crisp morning air.

"Well…" Holland began. "…from the look of the type of vehicles that came through the front gate last night." He gestured towards Edward. "That some of Marcus's old friends must have shown up."

Looking over at the car as Marcus and Eureka, who much to the surprise of Holland was wearing sweats, got out and started walking towards them, Edward, slowly shaking his head said. "Old friends, that's just great." Glancing down at Taylor, he told him just as Marcus came up. "So much for a quiet tour of duty for us, looks like it's back to business."

"And what business would that be?" Marcus asked, having joined the conversation a little late.

Staring his best friend hard in the eye, Edward told him. "You know, the wet-works kind, or as how you would always put it." He paused as the girl, noticing the sullen expressions, looked between the two friends. "Doing the Lords work."

"I see." The Master Instructor said. Looking at the assembled group he told them. "Well then I guess that we had better get started. Commander, if you will excuse us, we have some running to do."

"Don't mind me." Holland remarked. Looking down at the girl, remembering the feelings for her he had experienced the night before, he asked. "Eureka, how did your weekend go?"

"Very well Holland. I learned how…to dance." She told him as Marcus slowly began to stretch out his left shoulder.

"Dance?"

"Yeah, dance." Marcus told him. "You missed quite a little party."

Watching as Edward and Taylor slowly started to stretch out, Holland, his trademark grin on his face, concealing the torrent of emotions towards the Master Instructor, said. "Well from the looks of these two, it must have been something."

"Holland."

"Yes Marcus."

"Get some rest then come see me. Remember."

Picturing the velvet covered box, Holland replied. "I won't forget."

Noticing the slight shift in the young grey haired mans eye, a look he had seen before, the look of someone trying to hide their true feelings, Marcus simply replied.

"Very well, see you later."

**********************************************

"I'm not going to make it." Taylor sluggishly said as he and Edward began stretching out.

"Here this always helps me." Reaching into his tan backpack, Edward pulled out a small silver and red colored can. Throwing it over to the big man he continued. "Only takes a couple and then I'm good to go."

"Oh thank you." Popping the top on the small can Taylor quickly began downing the drink. "This is quite tasty."

Seeing Eureka…watching as the girl tilted her head to the side in her customarily inquisitive manner…Edward asked. "Would you like one too?"

Walking over, her lavender eyes flashing between the small can he was holding out for her and the Diva who was drinking the other, the sweet smell of the drink inciting, Eureka replied. "Yes I would."

A big smile on his face, he handed it over to her. "Here ya go, knock yourself out."

Taking the can in her small hands, briefly glancing at the pull-tab on top then up into the Assistant Instructor's brown eyes, the girl replied. "Thank you."

"Like this." Edward told her as he pulled the tab opening the can he held, the snap-pop and hiss of air escaping from the beverage resounding loudly in the cool early morning air.

Her small fingers pulling up on the tab, lavender eyes slightly widening at the sound of the can opening, bringing the can up to her pale lips, Eureka began to slowly drink the contents. As the sweet tasting liquid passed her lips on the way down to her "tummy", as the Diva had called the thing that had growled at her whenever she felt hungry, she quickly began to feel the effects of the drink…a warm, familiar feeling, something that she realized that she had felt once before...

Something that she wasn't supposed to talk about…

…Something to do with Adrock…

…And a cup of coffee.

His head still in a fog from the hang over, Taylor, hearing her opening the can slowly turned his head around and as he watched a sudden realization began coming over him as Eureka started to eagerly down…

…A "Sports Drink"…

…A drink heavily loaded with…

…Caffeine.

"EUREKA DON'T!" The Diva shouted out.

Her eyes going wide, Eureka, startled by the shout, dropped the can, the drink spilling out on the ground in front of her.

Seeing the shock in her eyes, Taylor ran over and kneeling down put his huge hands on either side of Eureka's small shoulders, the former corpsman watching as the red ring and pupil slowly started expanding. "Edward, what's wrong with you, what were you thinking?"

"What did I do?" Edward excitingly asked as Marcus and Holland, startled by the Chief Tech's shout, ran over.

"What happened?" Holland asked.

Picking up the can that she had dropped to the ground, Taylor replied as Holland took it from him. "Edward gave her one of these crazy things to drink."

"Oh hell no…" Marcus slowly began to say as his mind started picturing an angry former gunship pilot fist's relentlessly pounding away on the three of them. "Edward, what were you thinking?"

"What!" Edward shot back at his best friend, his face beginning to turn red. "I just offered her a drink. I don't know what the big deal is?"

"Don't you know?" Taylor practically screamed. "No caffeine for Eureka, EVER!"

His hands coming up, running them through his short cropped black hair, interlacing his fingers in the back of his head, a look of panic spreading across his face Edward replied. "Hey! I didn't know!" Leaning down next to Eureka he frantically began telling her. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Well, now what?" Holland asked Taylor, who was busy assessing the girl, his big hand covering her forehead, the other gingerly holding her wrist checking her pulse.

"Actually darling, I don't know. I've never diagnosed…" He stopped, catching himself, almost calling her…an alien. "…a young girl before."

"Nice recovery." Marcus told his Chief Tech. Kneeling down in front of Holland, who was standing protectively in front of Eureka, he asked her. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

As Holland suddenly stepped back, his grey eyes narrowing slightly, the feeling of jealously beginning to grow in his heart towards his former instructor, Eureka, seeing the flash in his eyes but not understanding the meaning looked back into the brown eyes of Marcus and seeing the look of concern for her, the girls voice slightly high pitched and speaking quickly replied. "I feel fine, thank you."

Not taking his eyes off of hers…Well now, this is…interesting, Marcus thought…the Master Instructor asked the former corpsman. "What's your take, Chief?"

Standing up, placing his hand on his chin, eyebrow slightly protruding over the top of his designer shades, other hand on his hip the Diva said. "Not knowing what exactly happened the first time, and judging from her pulse, which I might add is off the charts…" He paused seeing the concerned look on everyone's face. "Think…Humming bird."

"Sokka…I understand." The Master Instructor said. "Eureka?"

"Yes Marcus." She quickly replied.

A smile forming on his face, Marcus asked. "You ready to run girl?"

Eyes wide, the girl seeing the smile on his face, not understanding the feeling his smiles gave her, heart pounding furiously in her chest she answered. "I am ready to…PT."

"Good answer Eureka!" Looking into the eyes of Taylor, Holland and Edward, shrugging his shoulders, Marcus said. "We'll just sweat it out of her." Then thinking for a second, the image of an angry fiancé flashing through his mind again, he added. "No one say a word to Lisa, or Sonja about this. Agreed?"

"Roger that honey!" The Diva remarked. Leaning down, checking the girl over one more time he said. "I mean…it shouldn't take too long to sweat it out of her."

"Easy day, isn't that right Eureka?"Edward enthusiastically remarked.

The Master Instructor, looking down at the girl, seeing the eagerness in her eyes to please him, thought to himself as he put on his sunglasses…The only easy day was yesterday.

**********************************************

Picturing the velvet covered jewelry box sitting on top of his dresser drawer, watching as the four of them took off, Marcus in the lead along with Eureka, Taylor and Edward running along behind them, Holland quietly stood there, subconsciously clenching his hands into fist, angry for allowing Marcus to cut him off in looking after Eureka.

She took my hand…MY HAND…

Bringing his hand up to his face, noticing where his fingernails had dug into his palm and taking a few deep breaths, calming his emotions he turned and started off towards his barracks.

**********************************************

"Thanks for coming by and picking me up this morning Sonja." Lisa told her friend and research assistant as they approached the main gate.

"Not a problem." Leaning over the blonde haired woman asked. "So how was this weekend?"

Leaning back into her seat, Lisa replied. "Well, nothing happened."

Looking over the top of her glasses, Sonja slyly asked. "I bet."

"Aren't you being funny now?" Lisa replied. "We had Eureka with us and I don't think that either of us wanted to have to explain to her…" He cheeks flushed. "…Well, why we were making so much noise so late at night."

"I see." Sonja said just as she pulled up to the entrance, the gate sentry motioning for her and Lisa to show proper identification, the shadow of a KLF in "Wave Rider" Mode, mechanical hands gripping an 80MM rifle, overlooking the post.

"Good morning Ma'am." The fresh-faced MA said to the blonde haired Doctor. "May I see both of your I.D.'s please?" He asked, leaning down so as to be able to look at both of the female researchers.

"Here you go." Sonja said, winking at the MA as she handed him both her and Lisa's I.D.'s. Looking over she whispered to her friend. "He's cute."

"Sonja!" Lisa remarked. Leaning in front of her research partner, trying not to laugh she told the sentry. "Don't mind her MA2."

Suppressing a laugh, the MA2, a huge smile on his face took the I.D.'s. "That's alright, Ma'am." Checking the identifications over carefully, satisfied that they were legitimate and also current, he handed them back. "Thank you ladies for your cooperation this morning. Have a great day!"

"Oh I will now thanks to you." Sonja, practically cooing said as she started to pull away.

"You are so funny sometimes you know." Lisa commented just as she noticed a familiar figure running along down one of the main streets just adjacent to the entrance of the huge base. "Hey, could you pull over for a sec?"

"You know that guy?" Sonja asked. "Kinda young for you isn't he?"

A sarcastic smile on her face, the former gunship pilot told her friend. "Just pull over."

**********************************************

"Oh yeah, we'll just sweat it out of her." Edward, his voice dripping of sarcasm yelled up at his best friend. Glancing over at the Diva, who was struggling to keep the pace, he said to him. "And you. It shouldn't take too long to sweat it out of her."

"I'm going to…puke." Taylor blurted out.

"Just let it go…" Edward shouted. "Don't hold it back."

"Come on you two." Looking down at his watch, Marcus turned and started yelling at the two men running along behind him and Eureka. "Good grief, we've only been running for about…two hours!" Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he asked the girl. "You doing ok, Eureka?"

Her small legs pumping inexorably forward, keeping pace with the Master Instructor, Eureka, having barely broke a sweat, still feeling the effects of the sports drink replied. "I am doing fine Marcus." Pausing for a second, her eyebrows furrowing together she asked. "Are we having…fun?"

Together in unison, Taylor and Edward shouted up at her and Marcus. "NO!"

Taking a deep breath, the cool morning air burning his lungs, then slowly exhaling the Master Instructor noticed that they were about to catch up to another early morning runner. Funny, I think that I know that guy from somewhere…Marcus thought.

**********************************************

Wow what a good day for a run…Lennon thought to himself as he ran along, the early morning sunshine warming him. Not much has changed, commissary still there, I see that they have added a Pizza La restaurant.

"Lennon…is that you?" A female's voice shouted out interrupting the Majors thoughts.

Not breaking his stride as a car slowly came up alongside, Lennon replied. "That depends?"

"On what?" The driver, a blond female wearing what appeared to be reading glasses asked.

Smiling down at her, Lennon answered. "Who's asking."

"Lean back a little." The voice that yelled out his name suddenly told the blonde. "Me, that's who."

Seeing as her jet black hair fell off of her shoulders as she leaned in front of Sonja, Lennon, his grey eyes widening asked. "Raven, is that you?"

"You know it!"

**********************************************

"I'm done!" The Diva blurted out just before he began vomiting all over the place.

"My shoes! Taylor!" Edward yelled. "When I said let it go, I didn't mean all over me!"

Her nose crinkling, the girl asked. "Marcus, what is that smell?"

"Don't look Eureka!" Marcus said to her as he unsuccessfully tried not to burst out laughing. "Just keep running." Seeing her starting to furrow her brows together, he told her. "Trust me one this one, ok." Turning around he yelled back. "Are you going to be ok, Chief?"

His hand over his mouth, Taylor motioned for them to continue as Edward stayed with the big man, a big smile on his face trying to suppress his own gag reflex. "I've got this." Edward yelled back. "You two go on, we'll catch up to you…" He paused glancing down at his shoes. "Never mind…We'll see you when you get back to the training hall."

"Alright, roger that!" Continuing to run along, the girl not even looking in the least bit winded, glancing down at his watch Marcus silently wondered how much longer HE could last. Cupping his hands together in front of his mouth and turning around, the Master Instructor shouted back. "Go ahead and start the morning's class, don't wait for us!"

"You got it Marcus!" Edward yelled just as Marcus and Eureka caught up to the man Marcus had noticed that they were about to overtake running alongside a car, talking to the people inside. Turning around the runner looked up.

"Marcus!"

Stopping, grabbing the younger man by the shoulders, a huge smile forming, Marcus said. "Lennon? Holy crap!" Running his hand over his bald head the Master Instructor asked. "When did you get stationed here? I don't recall seeing any message traffic that you were going to be transferred here."

Grey eyes shining in the early morning light, Lennon replied. "There wasn't." Seeing the curiosity on Marcus's face he added. "Last minute thing, if you know what I mean."

Remembering what Edward and Holland were talking about when he walked up, the two talking about "Old friends showing up", Marcus said. "I understand. So that was you guys last night coming on board then?"

"Roger that." Lennon replied.

"HEY!" Sonja and Lisa yelled out bringing the impromptu reunion to a halt, the women pointing at something further on down the road.

"Well genius, did you forget something?" Sonja sarcastically asked.

Looking up, the Master Instructor cursed out loud seeing what the female researchers were pointing at. "Dammit…I forgot about Eureka!" Glancing at his former teammate, he said. "Care to join me; my other two companions appear to have fallen out."

As he fell in beside Marcus, the two men prepared to give chase to the girl, who was still going, Lennon asked. "That depends?"

"On what, old friend?" The Master Instructor asked as he quickly took off.

"You're not running a marathon, are you?" Lennon asked as he fell in step.

Getting alongside the girl, her stride not wavering since she had started early that morning…she just keeps going, and going and going…Marcus thought as one of Irina's stuffed animals, a pink bunny rabbit, flashed through his mind, and shrugging his shoulders he told the young Major. "Not at all…" Smiling at the girl he added. "As a matter of fact we just started."

Noticing the girl's teal green hair, seeing that she hardly seemed tired in the least, Lennon said. "Excellent."

As she ran along with Marcus and Lennon, Eureka began to quietly call the cadence she had heard Edward singing…It will help with your breathing he had told her…

"…PT…good for me…"

…and as her heart still beat furiously in her small chest, the effects of the drink slowly beginning to fade…

"…Good for you…"

…glancing up at the Master Instructor who smiled back down at her, the girl, eager to please him…

"…Two miles…no sweat…"

…Just kept on going…

"…A little caffeine…better yet…"

…and going…

…and going.

**********************************************

**Change of Orders**

"Oh man…" Standing outside the training hall stretching his arms above his head, his injured shoulder screaming at him, his other shoulder popping, the sound reminding him of his age, Marcus watched as Edward put the current class of trainees through a series of basic blocking and striking techniques. "…What a morning." Speaking out loud to himself he began to slowly bend over, carefully stretching out his lower back and hamstrings. "I didn't think that it would take nearly that long to sweat it out of her."

"Sweat what out of her Major…Black?"

Turning his head to his right he saw a pair of highly polished grey pumps. Noticing his reflection in the shoes he began looking up…Wow, I must be getting old, I didn't even hear her come up on me…Continuing he saw a highly defined set of calves, the nude colored nylon clad legs ending at the hem of a grey skirt.

"Or is it Green or Grey today?"

Great, just great…Straightening up, expert eyes taking in the small waist, and noting the folder Talho was holding in front of her, the Master Instructor began talking. "So whom do I owe the pleasure of a visit this morning from the Information Bureau's newest 2nd Lieutenant?"

Narrowing her hazel eyes, Talho answered. "Lt. Colonel Dewey." Handing the folder over to Marcus, a smile on her face she continued. "With his compliments sir, I think that you will find it to your liking."

"I bet." Marcus huffed. "I'd imagine that this has a lot to do with the attack in town, and the arrival of an old friend of mine."

"Well Major, Colonel Dewey would like to see you, Captain Edward and Commander Holland later this afternoon."

Slightly raising his eyebrow as he looked the young female information officer in the eye, he asked. "Really, you don't say?"

"The Colonel was rather adamant that you be in the proper uniform of the day." Quickly glancing him up and down, Marcus, dressed in his normal clothes, khaki pants, black t-shirt and trail runners, black ball cap covering his head Talho sarcastically remarked. "You do own a dress uniform, don't you."

A little irritated at her remark, the Master Instructor asked. "Are you asking, or telling me Lieutenant?"

Unfazed by the ominous tone in his voice, Talho, snapping to smartly replied. "Just don't want my commanding officer to be out of uniform, sir." Rendering a sharp salute she asked. "Permission to carry on, Sir!"

Not skipping a beat, hiding his surprise, Marcus told her. "Permission…Denied!" Turning to his left he yelled out as Talho stood there, a dumbfounded look on her face. "Edward!"

"What's up boss?" Edward shouted back as Marcus quickly scanned over the paperwork Talho had handed him.

"After you finish teaching this class…" He paused and shrugging his shoulders for the second…Or was it the third time this morning he wondered as he glanced back over at Talho… My new information officer he mused. "At ease Lieutenant, relax you're making me nervous." Then yelling back over at his best friend he continued, repeating. "After you finish…"

"Ok?" Edward asked.

"Get yourself cleaned up; time to play dress-up." Narrowing his eyes, his expression becoming hard, the Master Instructor; turning to face the young information officer as Edward walked up the steps to stand by him. "Then after that…" Sensing someone staring at him he slowly turned.

Standing just outside the entrance to the training hall quietly looking, watching the exchange between him and the I.B. Officer, the blank pages of her mind recording every little detail, lavender eyes staring back into his, Marcus, flashing a devilish grin at the girl finished saying. "…Tomorrow, myself, you, Holland, along with Lieutenant Talho and Eureka and the Nirvash…" He paused as he handed the folder over to Edward. "…start training with Major Lennon and Team Five."

**********************************************

"Commander Holland."

Slowly sitting up Holland ran his hand through his grey mane of hair. "Whaaatttt!"

"Sir, sorry to wake you, but I just received a message for you from Colonel Novak's office." The voice from the other side of the door to Holland's barracks room nervously said.

Throwing the covers off Holland stood and stumbled to the door. Fumbling with the lock he opened it. "What does my brother want now?" He yelled at the quarterdeck watch who quickly stepped back away from the obviously angered SOF Commander.

Straightening his uniform the Junior Officer or JO replied. "I wasn't told sir, all the person on the phone said was for me to tell you to get your dress uniform on and report to the Colonel's office before 1300."

One arm holding onto the top of the door, the other coming up to his forehead, Holland apologized to the young officer. "Sorry, just trying to get some rest. I had CDO last night."

"Roger that Commander." The JO replied. "Sorry."

"That's ok." Holland told him as he turned and shut the door. Looking at the jewelry box still setting where he had placed it almost two weeks ago, the item inside a gift from Adrock to the girl, he walked over and picked the box up, opening it. Glancing at the object inside Holland let out a sigh. "I guess you'll have to wait a bit longer." Closing the box and sitting it back on the dresser drawer, he went into the bathroom, preparing to hop into the shower. Shaking his head as he closed the door to the shower stall Holland thought to himself as he turned on the knob, the cold water slapping him in the face.

…Whew, I must be tired. I could've sworn that thing was glowing red.

**********************************************

Opening the door to the closet in his room, the Master Instructor sighed as he looked at his Federation Dress Uniform, the dark grey jacket heavily adorned with ribbons. "I guess you can't get away."

"Away from…what?" A small voice asked.

Turning, angling his head down slightly towards the voice, Marcus told the girl. "Come here and have a seat Eureka."

Walking over from where she was quietly standing in front of the door to the Master Instructors bedroom, the girl walked over and carefully, so as not to disturb the sheets on the bed, sat down. Looking up into his face, noticing the sullen expression she asked again. "What can't you get away from Marcus?"

Pulling the uniform out of his closet Marcus laid it out on the bed next to her. "See all these little pieces of material." He said pointing at the rows of ribbons.

Looking down at the ribbons the girl replied. "Yes."

"Well…" He paused as he sat down on the other side of the uniform. "…Every one of these little things has blood on them."

Cocking her head sideways she said. "I don't understand."

So innocent…Marcus thought. I wish that you could stay that way forever. "That's ok Eureka; I hope that you never have to understand." He told her knowing in his heart that in due time, she would begin to learn to understand the meaning of his words. "Now if you would be so kind young lady as to excuse me while I get changed so we can get back."

"Oh."

So…Innocent...

"Just wait in the kitchen."

"Ok Marcus."

As the door to his room closed behind the girl, shaking his head Marcus said to himself in a whisper. "What am I doing?" Taking off his shirt and looking at his battered body staring back at him from the mirror, a bandage still wrapped around his left shoulder, the Master Instructor answered as the image of another innocent girl flashed in Marcus mind. "You're doing something."

**********************************************

"So how are we feeling today…?" The Doctor paused as he lifted up the front page on the medical chart. "…Anemone?"

Curled up in a ball at the foot of his owner's hospital bed, her pet opened one of his eyes.

Light blue eyes staring down into the faint glow of the portable compact drive, the dried up stems of the anemone's barely visible in her hand, still held tightly around the device, Tiffany…No, Tiffany…Tiffany is dead the girl thought, her thoughts coming to and fro from a place her mind was currently caught in between. A place of nothing, a giant empty…

…Library.

"She hasn't moved since we brought her in here." A female's voice said from outside the room.

Hearing the voice, the white pet opened both his eyes and lifted his head as Benoit walked into the hospital room. "Hey little guy, how's Anemone doing today?" She asked as she sat down next to the white animal, petting him on the head.

Hearing the MA3 saying her name…My NEW name…Anemone thought, the young girl ever so slightly moved her head.

The gesture going unnoticed the Doctor asked. "Anemone…Interesting name Miss?"

"Oh I am sorry, Rene Benoit." She joyfully replied, extending her hand.

"Are you a relative?" The Doctor asked as he shook her hand.

Releasing the Doctors hand, she leaned over gently lifting one of Anemone's strands of hair out of her face. "No, I was one of the security force members who found her."

"I see." The Doctor thoughtfully replied.

Fixing one of the gold hair clips in the young girls red hair, Benoit asked. "So how is our Anemone doing today?"

"Well there is nothing physically wrong with her. But…"

"But…?" Benoit echoed.

Turning around and pulling back the curtain to the adjacent bed containing another young girl staring blankly into a Compac Drive held tightly in her hands, the Doctor began to excitingly talk. "Look at this. Same kind of symptoms, the youngster becomes transfixed with the Drive unit then for some unexplained reason the subject gradually slips into a coma like state. I mean we've timed it, she takes a full breath every seven minutes." He paused glancing over at the Female Master at Arms. "Like being in a suspended state, it's like her mind is separate from her body."

"Okay, I'm following." Benoit said.

"Except in Anemone's case, it's not the same; she was traumatized, quickly falling into the same state." Putting his hand up o his chin, he continued. "Anemone is different, her breathing cycle is sporadic; not quite seven minutes."

"So what does that mean Doc?"

Recalling a message that the Hospital had received concerning any other young girls in the same state the Doctor replied. "I am not sure, but there is someone who I think might be very interested in our little Anemone."

Unnoticed to either the Doctor or Benoit, the young red haired girl slowly looked over at her pet, an evil smile beginning to form on her lips. Sensing the change in his owner, Gulliver closed his eyes and buried his head into the thigh of Benoit.

"Hey!" Benoit yelped surprised as the animal tried to hide. "What's wrong little guy?"

While Gulliver trembled, his face pressed tightly against Benoit's thigh, as quickly as it had appeared the smile faded from the young girls lips, her eyes focused back upon the Compac Drive while in her mind…

…My "traumatized" mind…Anemone ironically thought…

…a maniacal laughter began echoing through the empty Library.

**********************************************

"Eureka, are you doing ok?" Edward nervously asked.

Riding along with Edward, Holland and Marcus, the four of them heading up the side of the Headquarters building in one of the elevators enroute to meet with Lt. Colonel Dewey, the girl slowly brought her hand up to her forehead. "Yes Edward, I am doing ok."

"For a moment it looked like you were about to space out on us again." Edward said.

Both of them turning to look at her, Holland and Marcus asked at the same time. "What's wrong?"

Cutting his eyes back at the young Commander, Marcus caught Holland with a look on his face that could only be described as…Anger.

"Is there a problem Holland?" The Master Instructor asked.

"No…not at all." Holland lied. "Just upset at being woken up." Quickly changing the subject he turned back towards the girl. "Eureka, are you ok?"

"Yes Holland I am ok." She replied.

"Are you sure sweetie?" Marcus asked.

Noticing how Holland glanced at the Master Instructor, the girl not understanding why he was acting the way he was towards Marcus, Eureka replied. "Yes…Yes I am sure."

"Ok. Let's not beat a dead horse." Winking at her the Master Instructor turned back facing the doors of the elevator just as it came to a stop.

Doors opening, the four of them stepping out into Dewey's office, Eureka; pulling her mind out of the empty space, thought...

…I could have sworn I heard someone…laughing.

**********************************************

**…A Year ago today…**

"Major Marcus, Commander Holland, and Captain Edward reporting as ordered, Colonel." Marcus reported, the three of them standing at attention in full dress Federation uniforms in front of Dewey's desk in the darkened office, the only source of light illuminating the desk and the area around them, the girl standing quietly off to the side in the shadows, her lavender eyes glancing over at the bed that the Lieutenant Colonel still kept in the corner of the huge office, neatly made, as if waiting for another to occupy it.

Dewey slowly stood. "At ease gentleman." Quickly looking everyone in the eye he said. "You all know how I feel about platitudes." Then staring hard into the Master Instructors eyes the Lieutenant Colonel asked. "We are all…friends now, aren't we?"

Staring right back into those sky blue eyes Marcus replied. "Friends…sure we are all friends." Brown eyes searching around the office, he noticed three other figures standing off to the side in the shadows, one female, the other two male. "So how do you feel after our nice little run this morning?"

Stepping out into the light looking over to where Eureka still quietly stood, Lennon replied. "Excellent. And you?"

Slightly shifting his weight between his feet, calves still burning a little…she just kept going and going…Marcus replied. "Oh, nothing like a little run to make one feel alive, right Eureka?"

Walking into the light to stand next to the Master Instructor, the girl replied. "Yes Marcus."

Seeing how his younger brother cut his eyes away from the two and making a mental note of the gesture and noticing that the girl had not yet received his "gift", Dewey, motioning to the other two figures began to talk. "I know that you and the young Major here had previously served together and that you also have had the…" He paused, a thin smile on his lips. "…The pleasure of instructing the other."

"Major." The man began a boisterous tone to his voice. "I don't know if I would have said pleasure Colonel, unless you consider getting clopped on the side of the head pleasure." Laughing out loud he extended his hand.

"Still just as loud as always I see." The Master Instructor joyfully said as he took the outstretched hand gripping it firmly, his other hand above the huge wrist. "How have you been Charles?"

Noticing how his former Instructor gripped his wrist and with an infectious grin on his face Charles replied. "Busy taking care of this young man here."

"Really?" Marcus remarked. "I would've thought that Lennon would have been taking care of you."

"Chief you are too modest." Lennon began. "Actually Chief Beams here has been quite an asset to the team."

"Well he was one of the more…" Edward started to say as Holland walked around to greet his friend. "…Enthusiastic students, wouldn't you say Marcus."

"That's a good way of putting it."

"Holland!" Charles yelped, happy to see his friend and lifting companion. "Caught any good waves lately?"

Lopsided grin on his face, Holland, recalling the huge wave that had ascended upon them during the training flight, replied. "Nothing that we couldn't handle." Looking over and seeing Talho standing there quietly off to the side, the shapely figure reminding him of someone else asked. "So how's Ray?"

Stepping back, running his hand through his mop of dark brown hair, Charles somberly replied. "Ray…Ok I guess. She had…" He paused. "…an adverse reaction to the…incident."

"Incident?" Talho asked as she walked around to stand next to the Lieutenant Colonel, a stack of manila folders cradled in her arms.

"Chief Beams and Petty Officer Ray were providing perimeter security during the…test." Dewey said, putting an emphasis on the last word.

"The test?" Edward asked as Eureka quietly walked over and cocking her head to the side looked up at the burly man.

Looking back down at the girl, taking note of her hair and pale skin, Charles slowly replied. "Test…Summer of Love…Something like that." The big man paused, a far off look in his blue eyes. "Yeah, we were a little too close to whatever Thurston was testing out there."

He doesn't know about Eureka…Marcus thought, the look in Charles eyes telling him he didn't know of the girl. "Oh, and what was Adrock testing?" He asked, a genuinely curious tone to his voice.

He is definitely on point…Remembering her Interrogation class, Talho, hearing the seemingly innocent question, thought…I'd best be on my guard.

Taking his blue eyes off the girl and looking up into the brown eyes of the Master Instructor Charles slowly replied. "We weren't told the specifics, other than he was testing a special add on to the Compac Drive."

The Amita Drive…The Master Instructor recalling the term Adrock had used. "I see." Marcus softened his stare. "Please let her know that I am thinking of her, she is one of the best gunship pilots I have seen in a while."

"Thanks Major, I'll be sure to let her know." Smiling, hiding his concern he continued. "As a matter of fact I am going to go see her after we get done here."

"Speaking of which gentleman, shouldn't we get started." Talho pointed out, interrupting. "There will be time for small talk later."

Standing there quietly watching, taking it all in, looking for any leverage, any weakness in the assembled group, to be used later, Dewey began talking. "Yes…Yes there will be plenty of time to…talk later." Glancing over at the girl…My Vindication…he continued. "Lieutenant Yuki, if you would be so kind."

**********************************************

"Hey! I almost forgot."

Poking her head around the corner of the bathroom of the Base Transient Quarters, Lisa asked as she finished packing up, the two preparing to return to Tresor. "Almost forgot what Sonja?"

Neatly folding one of her many red skirts and placing it in her suitcase, the blonde haired, bespectacled doctor replied. "What day it is!"

"Oh." Lisa thoughtfully remarked as she looked down at her watch, the former gunship pilots blue eyes lighting up. "You're right; I can't believe that I almost forgot."

As Lisa walked into the main living area, her make-up tote in hand, Sonja plopped on the bed. "So do you think that we should let your fiancé know?"

"Are you kidding?" Lisa exclaimed. "Of course! I just can't believe that it has been a year already." Sitting the make-up tote next to her suitcase Lisa walked over to the corner of the bed. Reaching down, picking up the phone she began dialing. "Marcus would kill me if I didn't let him know that today was the day that Adrock discovered Eureka!"

**********************************************

"You're kidding, right?" Marcus asked.

"I don't believe that I am one prone to…kidding, Major." Dewey dryly responded.

"You are sure that these are the ones that are responsible for the bombing?" Edward asked.

"We are ninety-nine percent positive that these are the ones responsible Captain." Talho chimed in, defending the Colonel, eager to please him.

Looking at the list of names, Lennon, holding the folder with one hand, the other stroking the beginnings of a goatee remarked. "That's a lot of people." Glancing between the Master Instructor and the Information Officer he asked. "Are you sure about this? That's a hell of a lot of people to not have something this big leak out."

"I agree." Marcus said. "It doesn't fit their current profile."

Eureka quietly stood off to the side, listening, writing it all down.

"Yeah…" Edward began. "…where in the world do a bunch of illiterate farmers get their hands on an anti-warship missile?"

"Good point." Holland finally spoke up. "Plus the training and the codes needed to arm the thing in the first place."

"Does it really matter?" Dewey, slowly becoming irritated said as he turned around. Reaching back and hitting one of the recessed buttons on his desk he continued as the image of a man appeared on the large screen mounted above. "It all ultimately traces back to him."

"Norbu." The Master Instructor spat, the blurry image of the bald headed cleric filling the screen above Dewey's head. "Where have you been my friend?"

"He is also your friend?" Eureka asked; her head cocked to the side.

"No silly…" Edward said. "…it's just a figure of speech."

"Figure…of…speech?" Same puzzled look.

"Later you two." Holland perked up. "You know this man?"

"Oh you could say that." Marcus told the young S.O.F. Commander. Gesturing at Lennon and Edward he said "I think that at some point the three of us have been looking for this man for quite some time, right."

Nodding his head, Lennon replied. "Most defiantly." Glancing around Lennon continued saying. "You could say that it was because of Norbu that I met Marcus."

"Hey, don't forget about me!" Edward interjected. "After you two went your separate ways I got stuck with him." He finished, poking his finger into Marcus's shoulder.

"Thanks for reminding me of my sore shoulder there, buddy."

"Sorry man." Edward replied. "Anyway, didn't Norbu go into hiding after Warsaw?"

A thoughtful look on his tanned face, Marcus looking over at Talho, said. "Yeah, that is what I gathered too." Smiling at his new I.B. Officer he told her. "At least that is what our friendly neighborhood Information Bureau Liaison told us."

"What an idiot that guy was." Edward remarked. "No offense Lieutenant."

Smiling back at Edward, Talho replied. "None taken Captain."

"Regardless, all our current information points to him and his religious zealots." Dewey dryly remarked. Looking directly at Marcus, Dewey, deliberately choosing his words carefully asked. "He is the one directly responsible for…for her death?"

As the assembled group turned, looking between the Master Instructor and the Lieutenant Colonel as the girl looked on, a teal colored eyebrow slightly rising at the mention of Irina, Marcus, narrowing his eyes at Dewey slowly responded. "Really…I wonder sometimes."

"Please Marcus!" Dewey practically hissed, the tone in his voice surprising Holland and everyone present. "We've been over this before."

"Then answer me this…" Marcus paused. "…Why was there no enemy combatant bodies recovered?"

"I was wonderin…" Edward began.

"Major, Captain!" Dewey angrily shot out. "Like I have already said…" Pausing, calming his emotions, and looking each of one of them in the eye, he continued. "…We have gone over this before. Norbu is the one responsible for the attack at Warsaw. Excuse me Captain Edward; is there something you wish to share with us?"

His dark brown face turning red for having been caught mumbling something under his breath, the Assistant Instructor of the S.O.F., clearing his throat, said. "Attack, Colonel that wasn't an attack…It was a massacre."

**********************************************

"You have reached the Training Division of S.O.F., I am sorry but all our Instructors are either currently busy, or out…" Marcus said; his voice electronically transmitted through the telemessanger.

"Chikuso…!" Lisa cursed, pulling the handset away from her ear, her mouth turned down in a frown.

"What?" Sonja asked.

Hanging up the phone and crossing her arms across her chest, Lisa huffed. "Telemessanger, Marcus must have gone out or something."

"Probably went to see a message therapist!" Sonja laughed. "It looks like that he went on a little longer run with Eureka then he might have bargained for this morning."

"You know I noticed that too." Putting her hand up to her chin, the former gunship pilot, remembering something she had told her fiancé, her eyes glancing over to her friend continued. "I thought that something was odd with her. Did you notice her eyes?"

Reaching up and taking her glasses off, a cleaning cloth in her other hand, Sonja, shaking her head in agreement replied. "Oh yeah, it was quite obvious. She defiantly had the look." Sitting the glasses back on her nose and folding the cleaning cloth, neatly placing it back into her purse, she continued. "Just like the time…"

"…Adrock offered her a drink of coffee." Lisa finished.

"I wonder how far that Marcus had to run to work whatever they gave her to drink out of her?" Sonja asked, smiling. "Poor Eureka."

"Eureka, what about my poor fiancé?"

Together the two women started laughing.

Ring…Ring…

Catching her breath before she reached down to pick up the hand set, Lisa asked. "I wonder who that could be."

"It's probably the massage therapist asking for you to pick up your poor fiancé." Sonja teased. Standing up she walked into the bathroom.

"Ha ha." Lisa deadpanned as she answered the phone. "Doctor Hayase." A pause as she listened to the person on the other end. "Yes, I am the one who sent out the message."

"Who is it?" Sonja yelled from the bathroom.

Ignoring her friend, Lisa continued listening. "Really!" Lisa exciting exclaimed. "That is rather interesting. Are you sure about the time differential?"

Hearing the excitement in her research partner's voice, Sonja quickly came out of the bathroom. "What is it?"

Holding her hand up, a smile forming on her lips, Lisa, speaking into the phone said. "Very well then Doctor, give me about thirty minutes and my colleague and I will be right over."

Hanging up, she looked over at Sonja.

"Well?"

"I think we've found our first test subject."

**********************************************

"Are you serious!"

Standing next to the entrance to the main hanger Chief Taylor stood, the top of his grey coveralls unzipped and tied around his waist, white t-shirt smudged with grease, one hand up covering his other ear as he talked on the phone, the sound of tech's working on maintaining the LFO's and KLF's in the background echoing through the large hanger.

"Of course darling I'll make all the arrangements and will be sure to let Marcus know." Putting his hand back down on his hip, he paused. "Don't you worry Lisa, Eureka's birthday party will be one that I am sure she won't forget! Ciao!" Pushing the talk button on the handset and handing it to one of his assistants he looked around. "How are we doing on the TypeALPHA?"

"All set, everything is above par Chief." The young female tech answered.

Looking over at the TypeZERO, the LFO quietly sitting in Land Mode, Taylor putting his other hand on his hip said. "Good, now get everyone together, I want the TypeZERO cleaned and polished, ready to roll out before liberty call."

**********************************************

Opening the door to his office Marcus walked in, Holland, Edward and the girl trailing along behind. "Wow, I thought that went well."

"You're joking, right?" Edward asked as he sat down on one of the chairs in the corner.

Standing behind his desk, the Master Instructor, his face getting all serious began talking, imitating the Lieutenant Colonel. "Come now Captain, you know that I am not one prone to…joking."

"That's pretty good." Holland said, lopsided grin on his face as he leaned up against the wall next to the entrance. "You sounded just like my brother."

Still sounding like Dewey, Marcus said. "Why thank you Commander." Looking down at the girl he asked her. "And what about you Eureka, cat got your tongue?"

"I do not believe any one has my…tongue."

Pulling his chair out and sitting down Marcus told her, smiling. "That's ok sweetie."

Bringing her hand up to her chin, the girl flipped back a few pages. "Oh, I think I understand." Looking over at Edward she said. "Figure of speech?"

"You got it!" Glancing over at Holland, Edward said. "She's starting to get it."

Walking over, putting his hand on top of her head, Holland said. "It would seem so."

Turning her head and looking up at him Eureka remarked. "Thank you Holland."

"You're welcome. Now if you and Edward wouldn't mind, I have to talk to Marcus for a little."

Standing up, Edward walked over to stand next to Eureka. "Sure not a prob. Come on Eureka let's go get something to drink."

Her lavender eyes looking into his the girl replied. "Ok Edward."

"No caffeine, ok buddy. My calves are still barking."

"That's right, pick on the black guy." Edward sarcastically remarked, big toothy grin on his face.

"Does that mean that I am going to get…picked on too?" Eureka innocently asked as she turned to follow the Assistant Instructor out of the office, her mouth turned down, as she always seemed to do, frowning.

"Why?" Edward asked as he reached back to close the door.

"Well…my uniform…it's black too."

"I don't think that you have anything to worry about." Winking at her Edward turned and looked at the two men. "You're much cuter then I am."

"Well…you are the token black guy." Marcus said as the door shut.

"You are so funny." Edward shouted back through the door as he and the girl walked towards the entrance of the training hall.

"Alright Holland…" Marcus began. "…Tell me, what is it you have been so desperate to talk to me about."

It's about time…Holland thought. "Well I was wondering…"

"Don't get all shy on me now Holland, I might have been your instructor at one time, but now I would count you as being one of my friends." Marcus told the young S.O.F. Commander, an inviting smile on his face.

She took MY hand…MY HAND!

"What is bothering you, and don't try and tell me it's nothing. I've made a career out of reading people. And from what I see…" The Master Instructor paused. Walking around his desk and leaning on the edge he continued. "…It's really got you upset at me."

"I…uh…" Holland began, uncharacteristically uncertain if he should just come out and tell Marcus his true feelings. "I was wondering about Eureka…"

"Ok, and?"

"How well did you know Adrock?"

"He was one of my best friends." Marcus said, curious, all the while thinking…He's changing the subject…"Why are you asking, I think that I have told you this before?"

"Well, yeah. Yeah you have. I just was wondering."

"Wondering what pray tell."

Taking a deep breath, Holland slowly asked. "I was wondering…if he might have…told you when he…Adrock…discovered Eureka."

Laughing out loud Marcus replied. "Is THAT what has been bothering you?"

"Yes! Yes it sure is!" Holland said, laughing on the outside…

…Lying on the inside.

Running his hand over his bare scalp, the Master Instructor replied. "You know…I don't remember Adrock telling me exactly when he "dug her out", but I knew that he had found something exciting in that old mine."

"Oh?"

"I used to stop by his house every once in a while, see how his kids were doing and talk, or more accurately, argue with his old man." He paused, remembering the time that he had gotten into a rather brisk discussion with Axel concerning a certain refboard. "One day I noticed he was pretty worked up about something and when I asked him, he quietly pulled me aside and asked if I could "keep a secret", to which I smartly replied, well half my life I have been keeping secrets of one kind or another." Marcus laughed. "Anyway he told me he found a human girl encased in a vein of coral. Pretty crazy stuff, but in retrospect, some of the things I have seen in the field and not to mention riding around on a refboard on green waves of energy in a thirty foot tall LFO..." Shrugging his shoulders he continued. "…well, you get what I mean."

"Sure." Holland replied.

"You know now that you mention it…I think that was a little over a year ago today that he told me of her. Why?"

A genuine smile in his face Holland, motioning for his former instructor…My friend…to follow him said. "There's something that I want you to see."

"Ok, so where are we going?"

"Back to my barracks. I have something that I believe Adrock would've liked for you to give to Eureka."

**********************************************

**"It's Time…"**

"Wow what a mess." The EOD Officer that had found Anemone along with MA3 Benoit said under his breath as he walked along the perimeter of the blast site as his team continued digging through the blast crater and the surrounding buildings around it, the area still sealed off from the general public and the news media.

"What was that sir?" One of the EOD Chiefs asked.

Walking over to stand next to the Chief the Officer replied. "Oh, just marveling at the insanity of it all Chief."

"Roger that sir." Turning to look down into the crater caused by the Anti-Warship warhead, the Chief remarked. "That's quite a huge hole, sir."

"Quite." The Officer paused and leaning down picked up a piece of debris. "Look at this Chief."

"It's a rock, sir."

"I know it looks like a rock Chief." The Officer dryly remarked. "But look closer." Handing the piece over to the Chief he continued. "This is actually a piece of live Scab; the bomb must've been strong enough to penetrate through the upper layer."

"I thought that this stuff was all dead." The Chief exclaimed.

"Apparently not."

"Excuse me sir!" A young male voice echoed up from the bottom of the hole. "You had better get down here."

"What is it?"

"I don't really know…" The young EOD Tech began. "…it looks like some kind of…animal?"

"Animal?" The Chief asked; the two of them exchanging puzzled looks as they slowly began descending down into the crater.

Suddenly the EOD Tech started screaming. "What the…ahhhh…." The blood curdling scream abruptly ending followed by a sound as if a wet mop was flung on the floor.

As the form of a huge five armed star shaped object raised up to its full height and turned, arms coated in the EOD techs blood and body fluids, its huge lavender eye locking onto the two men…

"What the…" The Chief began.

…the EOD Officer, already drawing his side arm, thumb of his non-firing hand sweeping the safety, began firing.

*********************************************

Lavender eyes going wide, the girl dropped the glass of juice, the container shattering on the tiled floor in the small kitchen area on the other side of the training hall.

"Eureka…Eureka!"

Oblivious to Edward shouting out her name, Eureka just stood there, eyes wide, mouth slightly open. "Make them stop."

"What?"

"The voices…" Eureka began, looking up at Edward, red ring around her eye contracting she continued, pleading. "…please make them stop Edward!"

Kneeling down and placing his hands protectively on her small shoulders, Edward asked. "Make who stop?"

Blood starting to flow out of the right side of her nose, the girl cried out. "Make them stop!"

"Stop what?" Edward practically shouted as he put his hand under her chin, trying desperately to keep the blood from staining her uniform.

Tears beginning to flow out of the corner of those unearthly eyes, Eureka, the girl born from the Scab Coral quietly told him. "Stop the pain."

*********************************************

"Fall back!" The EOD Officer shouted as he reached down pulling out his last full magazine quickly reloading. Releasing the slide stop as his men continued to blaze away at the huge star shaped form as it slowly advanced up the lip of the huge crater, the small caliber rounds from the pistols the Explosive Ordinance Demolition team carried ineffective against the alien life form, the black pupil of the beast locked onto the Officer, and as the alien's two arms began swelling, bristling with little nodes, the Officer, recognizing the impending danger yelled out for his men to get down just as the arms burst forth, filling the air with needle shaped objects.

As the deadly projectiles impacted the area around him, a few of them finding their mark, killing two of his men, the Officer cursed. "Dammit! Someone get on the horn and get somebody out here!" Standing up, putting the front sight right in the middle of the huge lavender eye in the center of the alien as his remaining men scrambled up the crater, the red ring around it reminding him of an old fashion bulls eye target the Officer, as he slowly started squeezing the trigger thought to add. "And make sure that they bring bigger guns!"

*********************************************

Catching a glimpse of his uniform, embroidered number "Seven" freshly stitched over his left breast pocket, the silver thread of the unit identification patch reflecting the light of the midday afternoon sun, Charles stood, his reflection staring back at him in the glass of the doors to the entrance of the base Hospital. Reaching down into his right pocket he pulled out a set of matching wedding bands. Taking a deep breath he placed one of the bands on his left ring finger. Looking his reflection in the eye Charles told himself as he walked toward the entrance, the hum of the electric motors whining as the doors opened. "Here we go."

"Good afternoon Chief!" One of the duty nurses joyfully said.

Sauntering up to the receptionist desk, leaning down, a huge infectious grin on his face Charles in his big boisterous voice replied. "Why good afternoon to you too!"

Turning her head so that he wouldn't see her blushing, the duty nurse said. "Thanks Chief, if you give me a moment I'll let the Doc know that you're here."

Straightening up, placing both his hands on the desk Charles asked. "Oh, the Doctor wants to see me?"

"Yes Chief, he said that he wanted to talk to you about Petty Officer Ray's condition."

"Oh, I see…"

"Now let's don't get all gloomy." The Nurse, noticing his down trodden expression, a genuine smile of concern on her face, placing her hand on his quietly said to him. "She's lucky to have a man like you, so smile." Sitting back down, she picked up the phone. "Have a seat Chief, I'll page the Doc."

Taking a deep breath, putting his smile back in place Charles told her. "Thanks for the kind words." Walking over to the waiting area and quickly finding an empty chair he sat down.

"The Doctor will be with you shortly Chief."

"Thanks."

Crossing his legs, absentmindedly fumbling with the straps on the light gray colored boots Charles mentally prepared himself for whatever the Doctor wanted to discuss…It was just an intense light, that's all it was, he thought, blue eyes getting a far off look…The rainbow colored light…

…It was…

…Beautiful.

"Chief Beams."

Quickly standing up, coming to attention Charles replied. "Yes sir!"

"At ease Chief…" The Doctor, a full Fleet Captain, began. "…just relax, ok"

"So Doc, how's she doing today?" Chief Beams asked as he walked over.

"Miss Ray is doing fine; I believe that she is resting well Chief."

"Do you think I could go in and see her?"

Putting his hand on the burly mans shoulder, the Doctor replied. "Sure, I think that a visit from you would just be what the doctor ordered, considering."

"Oh, considering what Doc?"

"Walk with me; I need to talk to you…"

*********************************************

Standing there in Holland's room, the velvet covered jewelry box in his hands the Master Instructor sarcastically remarked. "Wow…You know I always wanted my own velvet covered box, but my dad…" Suppressing the sudden urge to burst out laughing at Holland, who stood there with a stupefied expression on his face, Marcus finished saying. "…we were too poor, so all I got were just the cheap cardboard ones."

As Marcus started laughing, Holland, bringing his hand up to his forehead, shaking his head side to side started laughing. "Well…don't feel bad. My brother always got the cardboard ones too."

"That explains a lot." Marcus replied, the two men laughing even harder. Catching his breath he stopped. "Ok, let's see what kind of fashion sense Adrock had."

"Maybe we should call Taylor first." Holland suggested, causing them to start laughing again.

"Maybe we should." Sitting down on the edge of Holland's bunk the Master Instructor slowly opened the fancy box. "Hmmm…what do we have here?" Pausing, looking between the young S.O.F. Commander and the gold plated object, Marcus finally said. "This is really…Interesting."

Knock…Knock…

"Excuse me, Commander Holland." A male voice said from the other side of the door.

Walking over Holland opened the door. "What's up?"

"Sir there is an urgent phone call for you."

"Who is it?" Holland asked as he started to walk out of his room following the J.O. down the hall.

"Chief Taylor, sir."

"Oh…" Marcus remarked. Closing the jewelry box he stood up. "…did he say what he wanted Ensign?"

"No sir, but he sounded pretty upset."

"He must have heard you open the box." Holland said, smiling.

"He's weird that way." Smiling back at him Marcus replied. "Well let's not keep him waiting. Lead the way Ensign."

"Yes sir."

*********************************************

Alarms going off in the huge hanger as the men and women in charge of maintaining the LFO's and KLF's of the S.O.F. detachment scrambled to get the machines ready for the pilots, Chief Taylor stood near the entrance, one hand over his ear as he talked into the phone. "Holland! Thank goodness, you need to get over here ASAP!"

"What's going on?" Holland asked.

"Darling I'm not really sure; all I know is that EOD is requesting heavy support near the blast site, something about a…Animal."

"Animal?" Holland replied, his grey eyebrows furrowing together. Seeing the confused look on the Master Instructors face, he told him. "There is an incident near the site where the bomb went off, EOD is requesting backup."

"What kind of incident?"

"I think that they are being attacked by some sort of animal."

"Tell Taylor to have the TypeALPHA standing by on the runway." Turning he threw the jewelry box onto Holland's bunk, the gift softly landing right in the middle of the bed. "Don't let me forget about that." Marcus told Holland as he began sprinting toward the exit.

"Roger that!" Holland replied. "We're on our way, have the ALPHA ready to go and tell Chief Roberts to fire up the Nine-Zero-Nine. We'll meet you on the runway"

"You got it!" Taylor replied. Hanging up the phone he yelled out. "Chief Roberts!"

Standing up from the cockpit of the Nine-Zero-Nine, Roberts yelled back.

"What!"

"Holland and Marcus are enroute. Runway, approximately ten mikes."

Clapping his hands together Chief Roberts started yelling as Taylor ran over and jumping into the cockpit of the TypeALPHA powered the LFO up. "Ok people, hustle up and get the ole' girl ready to roll out!"

*********************************************

Might as well be throwing spitballs at this thing…the EOD Officer thought as he continued squeezing round after round center mass into the five armed animal as it continued to slowly follow him up the side of the blast crater as he backed away toward the edge.

"We're all clear sir!" One of his men yelled just as the Officer fired the last round, the slide of the pistol locking to the rear.

"Well...that sucks…" The Officer said to the beast as it floated up into the air above him, the arms of the star shaped creature beginning to swell. Turning he ran, his back muscles tightening, waiting for the inevitable sting of the needle shaped projectiles. Seeing the edge of the crater, the Officer jumped, throwing his body over the edge. Hitting the ground, expecting to be holed through and through, the Officer instead felt…

…Nothing.

"Sir, are you ok."

"What the hell happened?" He asked as his men helped him up off the ground.

"I don't know sir. It was about to shoot those things out, but as soon as we all cleared the crater…it just stopped."

Dusting himself off the Officer looked around him. "Now…Where did that bastard go?"

*********************************************

"Here honey, hold this and pinch your nose like I showed you, ok."

Big lavender eyes looking up at Edward, the girl replied as she held the cold washcloth up to her nose, the two of them sitting on the chairs at the entrance of the training hall. "Ok."

"Good, now just sit here and I'll go and try to find out where Holland and Marcus ran off to."

"Edward?"

"Yes sweetie."

"Can I come with you…I…I don't want to be alone."

Smiling his famous toothy grin, Edward said. "Sure, come on, you can sit in Marcus's office while I make some calls."

"Thank you." Eureka replied as Edward helped her to stand. "Edward?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"For…"

"Dropping the glass and getting…" She paused looking down at her blood stained uniform. "…for getting my uniform dirty."

Just as red as ours…Edward thought as he put his arm around her. "It's nothing, don't worry about it. So what happened, you said you were hearing voices?"

"Yes."

"And what were these voices telling you."

Pausing, pulling the washcloth away from her face, the blood shockingly red against the white fabric and looking up at the Assistant Instructor, Eureka calmly replied…

"It's time…"

"Time for…what?" Edward asked; a puzzled look on his face.

"…To…wake up."

*********************************************

"Here they are!" Taylor shouted as the car Holland and Marcus were driving turned onto the road leading to the entrance to the flight line, the sound of the tires bouncing as the vehicle drove over the grate, the metal tracks vibrating the small rocks and gravel out of the grooves of tires, keeping the flight line free from foreign objects, or FOD. Getting out of the TypeALPHA's cockpit and standing on the Magne-traction ref board mounted on top of the low-viz grey colored machine, the second of all LFO's found, he began waving his arms.

"Good. It's about time." Roberts said under his breath as he climbed down out of the Terminus where he had been monitoring the communications between the EOD team and Central Dispatch.

Tires screeching, the car came to a stop a few feet behind the two LFO's, Holland jumping out of the POV followed a split second by the Master Instructor. "Sitrep Chief!" Holland yelled to his Crew Chief as he scrambled up the side of the Nine-Zero-Nine, quickly throwing himself into the cockpit.

Shouting so that Marcus could also hear him, Chief Roberts began talking. "Unknown contact, three men down; small arms ineffective, contact last seen 'flittering' around the center of the blast zone."

"Did he just say flittering?" Marcus asked from the cockpit of the TypeALPHA, his voice coming over Holland's head set, the inset box on the center console of the Nine-Zero-Nine displaying "Radio only".

Reaching over and hitting the button on the right side of the cockpit, the hiss of the canopy closing, Holland keyed the button on the left HOTAS. "Yeah, that is what I heard too."

"Ok, just making sure I'm not hearing things." Waving his arms in front of his face as he looked left and right, Marcus gave the signal for the techs to remove the wheel blocks out from in front of the huge tires on the TypeALPHA. "Central…Alpha-one, radio check."

"Alpha-one…" A female voice rang out. "…I have you loud and clear on Tac-two, how me."

"Read you same." The Master Instructor calmly replied. Looking over to his left to where Taylor stood, both muscled arms in the air, fist closed, a set of headphones on his head, the other in plugged into a socket on the side of the TypeALPHA allowing a closed circuit between the pilot and crew chief Marcus, hitting a button on the side of his headset asked. "All set Chief?"

"You're all clear Honey, give'em hell. Just bring her back in one piece." Running over Taylor quickly disconnected the cable. Checking one last time, making sure that everyone was out of the way of the two LFO's, the roar of the engines deafening as Holland and Marcus gunned them, the Diva snapped to and rendering a sharp salute, gave the two pilots the all clear.

I should've taken off this stupid dress jacket…Marcus thought to himself as the straps from the TypeALPHA's seat harness dug into the rows of ribbons, the brass "frogs" holding the mounting bars digging into his chest. Returning the salute, simultaneously hitting the talk button on the HOTAS he contacted Holland. "Alpha-two, Holland are you ready?"

"All set…" Holland replied. "…Central, Alpha-two radio check."

"Alpha-two, Central…I also read you loud and clear…Alpha-one, Alpha-two…gentleman you are all clear, launch when ready."

The Master Instructor, heart racing, the excitement from impending battle fueling his actions, left foot on the clutch, right on the accelerator, the pedal mashed to the floor, in a voice so calm that it belayed his true emotions replied…

"Alpha-one, launching."

*********************************************

**Strange Animals**

Tires smoking, Compac Drive glowing green the TypeALPHA tore off down the runway followed a split second later by Holland in the Nine-Zero-Nine. As the TypeALPHA shot down the tarmac, the LFO buffeted by the grooves cut into the old expanse of concrete, cut-out sections designed to help prevent hydroplaning, hands at the controls smoothly shifting through the gears, Marcus patiently watched, his eyes quickly shifting between the Trappar gauge on the consol, the electronic read-out displaying the density of the invisible waves, and the signs on the port side, or left side on the runway, the numbers counting down from one-thousand feet. At approximately five-hundred feet, satisfied with his ground speed and Trappar density the Master Instructor keyed the button on the left control stick, or Hand on Throttle and Stick, more commonly referred to as a HOTAS. "Holland…ready…" He paused, looking one final time at the gauge. "…Switch over!"

Tapping on the clutch pedal twice with his left foot while simultaneously pushing the brake pedal to the floor, the actions sending the correct impulse's to the archetype contained in the armor of the Nine-Zero-Nine, Holland goaded the mech to begin the transition from "Land Mode" to the humanoid form, or "Wave Rider". As the huge rear tires began to rotate in and down, the hollow hubcaps acting as exhaust nozzles and now directly linked to the rocket motors, the rubber tires still rotating…the sound of them locking into place reverberating in the cockpit…Holland started pushing the left and right HOTAS forward and in, the LFO interpreting the actions of the pilot through the Compac Drive as a signal to ignite its boosters. Rockets flaring, boosting the Terminus front twin booms, now the Terminus legs into a standing position, the torso section lowering into place, huge hands started to unfold from the rear and as the arms began to reach up to grab the refboard mounted above the cockpit, the board locking into place directly over Holland's head…the Nine-Zero-Nine, riding now on the front two wheels where the heel would be on a human, looking all the world like a bizarre mechanical figure skater gliding across a sheet of concrete ice, smoke billowing out from behind…mechanical hands throwing the huge refboard underfoot, a green light illuminating in the center console letting Holland know that the magnetic locks in the feet of the Terminus obtained a positive lock on the board, the Nine-Zero-Nine…it's rockets fully opened as Holland applied full military power, the twin booms shooting out massive amounts of smoke as the acceleration pushed his stomach out his back, the LFO now fully transformed into Wave Rider mode…caught one of the invisible swells and flew off along with the TypeALPHA toward the direction of the Town.

Looking up to his right in the rearview mirror mounted inside the cockpit Marcus, keying the talk button began setting up. "Alpha-two…Alpha-one…" A box quickly appeared on the right side of the TypeALPHA's canopy.

"Go ahead." Holland said his face outlined in the box.

Smiling back at the young Commander, the Master Instructor told him. "Ok, nothing fancy…Standard formation."

"Roger that." Holland replied as he fell in a little behind and to the right of Marcus.

Nodding his bald head in approval Marcus pushed the talk button. "Central…Alpha-one."

"Go ahead Alpha-one." A young female ATC, her face appearing directly in the middle of the TypeALPHA's center console replied.

"Request Central…relay between EOD and inbound units, please." Marcus politely asked as his battered body shook, jolted by the rising and falling swells of Trappar, now visible as green streaks of light trailing off behind the two LFO's.

"One moment sir…" She paused and looked down. "…Stand by."

Suddenly the EOD Officer's face appeared in place of the Air Traffic Controller, the dark tanned face covered in dirt. "About damn time…" He began as a sudden look of familiarity showed through the grime, a smile quickly forming. "…Marcus is that you?"

"Hey Steve…what's up? We're about two mikes out. Heard that you are having a, uh…" Marcus paused. "…an animal control problem?"

"That son of a bitch killed three of my men." Steve immediately shot back. "Here, have a look at…well I don't know what to call it." The image suddenly shook as the EOD Officer picked up the camera and turned it around. "It appeared out of the epicenter of the blast…" The picture became still, the small camera auto-focusing on a large star shaped object floating almost dead center above the crater caused by the anti-warship missile.

"What the…" Holland slowly said as the picture came into focus. "…Is that thing for real?"

"Oh it's quite real Commander." Steve remarked as he held up in front of the camera what looked like a narrow, bone white stick. "Shot out about a zillion of these, killed two of my guys."

Natural defense…Marcus thought, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I thought you said three dead."

His face becoming hard, eyes getting a far off look, Steve said in a voice that chilled Holland to the bone. "I did…that thing…it embraced that poor kid…and crushed him into a bloody pulp."

*********************************************

"And who do we have here?" Lisa asked as she walked up to the edge of the hospital bed, the round mound of fur timidly sticking his head out from under the covers.

Standing next to the Doctor who had called the two female researchers, Sonja asked. "Is that a penguin?"

Reaching down, lightly petting Gulliver on top of the head, the animal leaning into her touch, Lisa replied. "I don't think so…" Sitting down on the bed, her hand on her chin, blue eyes looking down into his black face, Lisa thought for a moment. Snapping her fingers she finally said. "I know…a platypus!"

"A what?" The Doctor asked as Gulliver let out a sigh then curled up in a ball next to the black haired former gunship pilot.

"Never mind Doc…" Lisa began as she leaned over and gently brushed one of the strawberry colored bangs out of the face of the girl that had brought the two women here in the first place. "…It's not as important as this young lady here, right little guy?"

Glancing up at lead researcher of project Omega…the idea of creating another in the likeness of the one "born" from the earth…Gulliver closed his eyes; the creature quickly drifting back to sleep as Lisa quietly asked the young girl…

"So how is my little…Anemone?"

*********************************************

"I see you…" Steve began as he looked up into the mid-afternoon sky. "…directly over our position in…five…four…three…two…one…MARK!"

"Got it…" Marcus replied tapping his finger on the map displayed on the center console as he quickly noted the EOD team's position. "There you are…" He quietly said to the strange animal as the two LFO's flew over the blast crater, the cockpit in combat mode, the HUD of the TypeALPHA painting the star shaped creature, its single lavender colored eye staring up at the two strange flying objects.

Briefly increasing the magnification to get a better look at the target the Master Instructor remembered something…

Something he had seen once before…

…gazing into the eyes of the girl…

In the innocent eyes of…

…the girl he had told was "Born" from the earth…

…Eureka.

"Alright Steve, get your guys under cover, coming in hot."

"Blast that thing back to hell!" Steve replied as he motioned for his team to seek cover.

"Central, Alpha-one…" The Master Instructor began; hands at the controls smoothly vectoring the TypeALPHA, setting the second of all LFO's ever discovered into a slow decent.

"Go ahead Alpha-one."

Taking a deep breath as the crosshairs on the HUD began counting down, the creature getting larger, Marcus calmly said. "Central…Alpha-one…Myself and Alpha-two beginning our combat run."

*********************************************

"You're kidding, right? It's today…no joke?" Edward asked as he tried to keep the surprised expression off his face, the girl sitting directly across from him in the Master Instructors office. Turning around in the swivel chair he continued talking into the phone.

"Yeah…That's what I have been trying to tell you!" The Diva sarcastically said his high pitched voice clearly audible through the receiver. "Today is her b'day."

"And does Marcus and Holland know…" Edward paused, and glancing over his shoulder put his hand up to his mouth. "…about this news concerning Eureka?"

"No…I didn't get a chance to tell them."

"I see…" The Assistant Instructor, a sudden serious expression on his face began. "…so how long have they been gone?"

"They just took off about three minutes ago. EOD is currently engaged in some sort of fight with an animal or something in town and requested back-up."

"Edward…Is everything ok?" Eureka asked as she tilted her head to the side. "Is that Taylor?"

"Everything is fine…" Edward began as Taylor continued to talk, his voice suddenly coming through the phone at a fever level pitch.

"Is she there with you…Don't say anything…it's supposed to be a surprise!"

"What is a…" A pause, as teal eyebrows knitted together. "…sir…prize?"

Jeeze, he might as well be standing right next to me…Edward thought as he put the hand set against his chest. "Nothing…" He said as innocently as he could possibly sound. Seeing Eureka's mouth starting to turn down in a frown he continued. "…no really Eureka, it's nothing."

"Is it something that I will have to wait until I turn twenty to be able to understand?"

Smiling his famous toothy grin, Edward thought as the girl continued to look into his eyes patiently waiting for an explanation as the Diva's voice shrilly echoed through the confines of the tidy office…

"Edward! Edward, are you still there? Hello! Don't you dare say anything to her…IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A SURPRISE!"

…Lord, please help me!

*********************************************

Holland watched as the TypeALPHA began to gracefully carve through the trappar as Marcus guided the LFO. "Ok Holland," The Master Instructor said, his face calm as it was transmitted via the ship-to-ship communications link. "I am going in first," He paused. "Stay tight on my six, and as soon as I jump clear…well you have the bigger gun." Marcus smiled.

"Understood," Holland simply said as he flipped the safety locks off on the main cannon, the weapon charging as it built up the necessary energy needed to fire. "Safety Locks off, standing by."

"All right, here we go." Marcus snapped a quick salute then his image abruptly disappeared.

Falling in directly behind Marcus, the Nine-Zero-Nine buffeted by the turbulence caused by the TypeALPHA, Holland took a deep breath, calming his emotions, getting ready to follow his former teacher into combat for the first time. "I'm right behind you."

Waves of trappar flowing out from the grooves cut into the TypeALPHA's Magne-traction board, the light from the energy slightly bathing the cockpit in soft shades of green, Marcus, his hands at the controls as he mentally switched gears, dove in towards the intended target, its single lavender eye gazing up at the grey painted LFO as the Nine-Zero-Nine hid in the wake of the TypeALPHA, the maneuver going unnoticed by the star shaped creature…

…At least that's what the Master Instructor hoped.

That's it…Marcus thought as the numbers indicating the range to target quickly counted down…Look at me Mr. Star; it'll be all over for you in a second.

Suddenly the creature vibrated, its color changing from an orange-yellow hue to a bright blood red…

…Just like a Compac Drive…The thought reverberating through the Master Instructors mind.

Pulling back hard on both of the control sticks, both feet slamming the pedals through the floorboard, the actions causing the TypeALPHA to push back hard on the end of the board, the trappar an explosion of green energy enveloping the LFO as his stomach tried to come out his throat, the blood rushing away from his brain, Marcus shouted out. "Holland…Get ready to fire!"

"What!"

Quickly shaking his head side to side and tightening his legs and stomach muscles, gritting his teeth Marcus hissed, "Get ready…it's about to…" just as the animal shot out towards the TypeALPHA, arms poised as if to embrace the mech, in an embrace of death.

Muscles still taught, moving with the ease of practiced experience, hands and feet flying at the controls, the Master Instructor pulled out hard on the left HOTAS, shoving the right one as far forward as possible and twisting it to the left then letting go, hand going down to the gear shifter as his left foot stayed planted on the clutch pedal, right foot coming off the break as he down shifted. Compac Drive mediating the thoughts, feelings and emotions of the pilot, the archetype responded by crouching down, almost sitting on the end of the refboard, huge metal hands gripping both sides as the TypeALPHA, moving as if in slow motion, flipped end for end.

"MARCUS!" Holland yelled out as his finger slowly began squeezing the fire button.

Looking straight up out the canopy Marcus, his mind calm, almost serene, saw four things as he rotated…

…the sky…

Hold on…

…the Nine-Zero-Nine…

Wait for it…

…the ground…

Wait for it…

…the blur of what appeared to be a gaping maw of razor sharp teeth as the creature rapidly closed in on him…

Almost there…

…then the feeling as the sun radiated its brilliance down upon him, the warm light filling the cockpit as he stared straight up into the blue sky above.

…NOW!

Marcus floored the accelerator.

The TypeALPHA, boosters flaring, jumped straight up off the Magne-Traction board just as the five arms wrapped themselves around it, crushing it like an egg, the animal roaring out in victory…

"HOLLAND…FIRE!"

…followed a split second later by the impact of the bolt from the shoulder mounted beam cannon fired from the Nine-Zero-Nine.

*********************************************

Lavender eyes rolling back in her head the girl was just barely conscious of her body hitting the floor, the dull thud shockingly loud in the small office.

Dropping the phone, Edward practically leapt over the desk.

"Eureka…EUREKA!"

"Edward…what's happening?" Taylor asked, his voice still coming through the phone. "What's wrong?"

Kneeling down next to Eureka, Edward turned towards the dropped receiver. "I don't know," Reaching down he placed his fingers gingerly alongside her slender neck.

"Taylor hang up and call medical…I need them here NOW!"

*********************************************

**"Ecchi!"**

"Well now, doesn't that just about beat all?" Marcus exclaimed; sitting on the right knee of the TypeALPHA, still in Wave Rider Mode, the LFO crouching down on one knee, the Master Instructor looking down at what used to be the Magne-traction refboard, now just a tangled mess of metal and reflection film intermixed with what looked to be piles of salt, the only tangible thing left of the star shaped creature. Wiping his hand down his face he let out a long sigh. "Axel is going to be pretty upset."

"Who's this Axel person?" Holland asked as he walked over from where he had parked the Nine-Zero-Nine, the machine setting in land mode.

Smiling down at the young grey haired man, Marcus unbuttoned his service dress coat. "Trust me," He paused as he lifted up his t-shirt looking at the indents in his chest where the fasteners to his ribbon bars had dug into his skin. "You'll understand if you ever meet him."

"Excuse me Commander." Steve, his face still coated in dirt said as he walked over. "Pardon the interruption."

"Not a prob." Marcus yelled down. "What else can we do for our friendly neighborhood EOD team today?"

"Sorry about your men." Holland somberly remarked.

"Thank you sir, I'm just glad it wasn't any worse." Steve replied. Looking up at the Master Instructor he yelled. "Hey get off your lazy ass and get down here; I have something you might find…" He paused, and reached into one of his cargo pockets. Pulling out a long, thin white object Steve continued.

"…how is it you always say, ah yes…interesting."

Standing up and buttoning his coat Marcus prepared to climb down just as an alarm in the cockpit started clamoring for his attention. "Hold on a sec, duty calls." He jokingly said. Reaching up and grabbing onto the shoulder shield he swung his body up and on to the upper torso. Hopping into the cockpit Marcus saw that it was an incoming transmission. Holding one of the earphones up to his head he touched the screen, the young female ATC coming up in the middle of the TypeALPHA's console. "Sorry, I was just about to call us 'all clear'." Marcus jovially said. "So Central, Alpha-one, Alpha-two…All cle…what's wrong Sergeant?"

"Sir…" She began. "…You and Commander Holland need to get over to Medical ASAP."

Noticing the look in the Sergeants eyes, the Master Instructor asked. "What is it?"

"I am not sure, but Captain Edward sounded pretty shook up, something about a young gir…Major?"

Dropping the headset Marcus reached over and quickly manipulating the controls brought the LFO to a standing position, then back down into land mode. "Holland…"

Seeing a look he had not ever remembered noticing before on his former instructors' face Holland ran over. "What's wrong?"

Gunning the engine, putting the TypeALPHA in gear, Marcus, his voice uncharacteristically emotional, said. "Get in the air and get to Medical…" The Master Instructor paused as memories of his daughter momentarily flooded his mind. "…It's Eureka…something's wrong." As Holland turned and began sprinting towards the Terminus Marcus yelled out. "Tell them I'm going to get in touch with Dr. Hayase!"

"Hey, what am I supposed to do with this?" Steve, still holding onto the lethal projectile asked as Holland ran up towards where the EOD Officer was standing.

"I got it." Holland replied as he ran by, grabbing the object out of Steve's hands as the TypeALPHA left a trail of burned rubber in its wake as Marcus tore off down the street. Jumping up into the cockpit, Holland followed suit.

Watching as the Nine-Zero-Nine leapt off the ground and catching a wave rode off back in the direction of the base hospital Steve let out a sigh. Turning back he started walking towards where his team had just finished putting two of their fallen comrades into black body bags.

*********************************************

Slowly opening her eyes, the sound of birds chirping in the late afternoon echoing in the dark confines of the hospital room, she noticed a familiar face as it slowly came into focus, the burly man smiling down at her as he said her name.

"Ray."

Green eyes snapping open, Ray gasped. "You heard, didn't you?"

"Huh?" Charles mumbled.

Trying to keep her voice from trembling, Ray continued. "They say it's no good now. So I can't bear our child." Grabbing the covers she rolled away from him. "I…" She began.

"It's ok." He softly said.

Tears beginning to trickle out of the corners of her eyes, her voice starting falter, hands tightly gripping the bed sheets, Ray told him. "The Doctors said that it was caused by the light from that phenomenon." As if on cue a single tear escaped, falling softly on the back of her hand. "I am so sorry Charles!"

Leaning forward, extending his arms toward her, Charles placed both his hands on either side of Rays head gently turning her back to face him. For a moment he gazed upon her face, so serene, so angelic. Suddenly he kissed her, full on the lips. Her eyes opening wide Ray lay there, unsure of how to receive the loving gesture. Closing her eyes tighter she started to resist, shaking her shoulders back and forth. Breaking his embrace and sitting upright bringing the bed sheets up protectively in front of her Ray exclaimed. "Don't be stupid, in a place like this…"

Reaching out Charles gingerly grabbed her left hand, pulling it out from under the covers. As Ray watched unable to speak, Charles slipped one of the rings he had been carrying over her slender ring finger.

Staring down at the ring on her finger, then up to Charles who still held her hand she gasped as he said. "Let's get married, Honey Bunny."

Letting out a sigh as she looked back down at her hand that he still held Ray asked. "Am I really good enough for you?"

Not taking his eyes off of hers, heart pounding furiously in his chest, Charles replied. "Without you I am no good." Letting go of her hand, he brought his own left hand up in front of his face. "They match!"

Her eyes on his finger, the matching wedding band staring back at her, Ray looked at it, then her gaze softening she looked back down at the matching ring on her hand.

…Let's get married…

His words echoing in her mind.

…Married.

Ray sighed.

*********************************************

"Coming through, make a hole!" Edward yelled down the hallway of the base hospital as he, along with the EMT crew that picked up the girl ran roughshod down the hall, the gurney bumping and squeaking as they made their way towards one of the Emergency Room operating rooms.

"What the…" The Doctor on call said as the gurney shot past him. "…is she dead?" He shouted.

"It's ok…She always looks this pale Doc!" Edward shouted back just as the gurney crashed into the ER room, the double doors flying open, the shock of the impact startling Eureka out of her coma like state.

"Hey!" One of the EMT Corpsman, a female, exclaimed as they wheeled up to the bed. "She's awake!"

Sitting upright on the gurney, black uniform skirt jacket still stained in the blood from her nose bleed earlier, the girl slowly looked around, the faces surrounding her causing her to recall the very first words written down on the pages of her young mind. Lavender eyes widening, she suddenly locked onto a familiar set of brown ones. "Edward?"

"Eureka!" He replied, his voice filled with relief. "I thought that we lost you for a sec…" Looking for a moment as if he was going to start to cry, then composing himself the Assistant Instructor told her. "You scared the shi…" He paused as Eureka curiously cocked her head to the side, Marcus voice ringing through his mind…Don't say anything you'll regret having to explain to her later… "You scared the socks off me."

"Oh," The girl said as she leaned over the side of the gurney looking down at Edwards shoes. "I am sorry; your feet must hurt then…" As the staff tried to keep from laughing despite the seriousness of the situation, Eureka, her mouth turned down in a frown continued saying...

…so innocently…

"You can have a pair of mine if you want, I am sorry."

Running his hand through his hair, Edward let out a sigh.

"You can be so darn cute sometimes."

*********************************************

"I'm telling you that it is not a good idea." The Doctor that was treating Anemone replied as he defiantly stood his ground against the two female researchers, the three of them just outside the entrance to the hospital located in the stricken town.

"I don't care if you think it's a good idea or not, she's coming with us." Lisa retorted, her blue eyes becoming hard.

"You just can't take her," He paused looking the blonde, bespectacled female in the eye hoping for some support. "What if someone, a family member comes looking for their daughter?"

"You have our number where we can be reached if that is the case." Sonja coolly remarked.

"I am afraid I will have to report this to your department head then." He arrogantly replied.

"Oh really," Lisa began, her blue eyes full of fire. "Well go ahead…I AM the department head."

Letting out a sigh of defeat, the Doctor lowered his head. "I see. Very well, I'll make all the necessary arrangements and you can take her…" He paused glancing between the two women. "…to wherever it is you plan on taking her."

Smugly smiling back at the man, Lisa said. "Thank you Doctor."

Nodding his head he quickly turned on his heel and strode back into the hospital.

"That went well." Sonja sarcastically remarked as the two of them started walking towards the parking garage, Lisa pulling the Compac Drive that powered the vehicle that brought them there out of her purse.

"I have a good feeling about this one." Lisa said as she held the drive up, the midday sun reflecting off the device.

"Well let's not get too excited yet, Anemone is just the first one. We should continue our search."

Frowning back at her friend Lisa remarked. "I didn't say we wouldn't, just that…" She paused. "…didn't you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"She's in and out."

Stopping, Sonja turned and faced the raven haired former gunship pilot. "In and out of what, pray tell?" Laughing at Lisa's serious look she added. "I'm sorry. I'm having what your fiancé would say as having a blonde moment here."

"Ha ha, well I don't know if it's because she's a little older but…" Lisa suddenly paused, absentmindedly staring at the drive in her hand, recalling the time she herself stared down into the depths of the drive as it called out to her soul, trying to pull her out of this reality…

…Into something else…

"It's time…" Lisa began; her face unemotional, reflected back at her in the Compac Drive she suddenly found herself tightly holding.

"Hey!" Sonja started yelling. "Time for what? What are you talking about?"

…Something else entirely different…

A giant, empty…

…Library.

Letting out a soft sigh as she blankly stared down at the device, Lisa said.

"It's time…time for the bus to leave."

Leaning down directly in her face placing both her hands on Lisa's shoulders, Sonja screamed. "HEY…EARTH TO LISA…HELLO, YOU THERE!"

"What!" Lisa, blue eyes widening, startled by the shout screamed back.

"I thought I lost you there for a sec." Sonja said as Lisa shrugged her hands off and walking around the blonde researcher started off back towards the car, the Compac Drive still tight in hand. "Jeeze, what's up with you?"

"It's nothing," Lisa replied. "Besides you didn't have to yell. I'm right here."

"Well for a moment I thought that we could've started our research on you." Sonja told her as she walked up next to her.

Cutting her blue eyes, Lisa looked up at her friend. "Oh and why do you say that?"

"It was your face as you were staring into that drive," Gesturing at the inert Compac unit, Sonja paused, stopping a few feet from the car. Adjusting her oversized glasses she continued as Lisa continued walking towards the rental car as the sound of a large engine started reverberated through the air. "For a second you easily could have passed for Eureka's sister."

"What was that?" Lisa asked as the TypeALPHA roared around the corner of the street.

The LFO screeching to a halt behind the two women, Sonja; taking a deep breath yelled out. "I said that you could have passed for Eureka's sister!"

Lisa froze in her tracks; the drive slipping out of her fingers as the wind from the TypeALPHA softly blew around the two women causing the hem on the former gunship pilots skirt to begin to dangerously rise up.

*********************************************

"Look out you idiots!" Marcus screamed from the cockpit of the TypeALPHA as he drove the big machine down the narrow confines of the side streets, the LFO taking up the entire two lanes. "Can you not see the big vehicle?" He cursed. Turning his attention back to the communications box inset in the center console, he continued. "Ok, now what was it you were saying?"

Staring back up at him the young man, a civilian contractor working at the base Temporary Quarters, calmly repeated. "I said that Doctor Hayase left with her colleague earlier this morning sir."

"I see," The Master Instructor replied as he maneuvered out of the way of yet another vehicle. "So did she mention where they might be headed?"

"No sir, but there is one thing I noticed."

Why didn't they think to put a horn on these things…Marcus thought. "Oh, what was that?"

"Well, sir they didn't turn in their room key and they didn't have any luggage with them."

"Ok…Ok, not bad." Marcus said. "So did you overhear anything, anything at all? I am kinda in a hurry here, son."

"Who did you say you were again sir?"

"I'm her fiancé for crying out loud. Look it's a matter of life or death here!"

"Sorry sir, I think I recall that they said that they were going to go visit a young girl in the hospital out in town or something."

Quickly looking up at the street signs the Master Instructor slammed on the breaks and smoothly turned the big mech down another side street. "Ok thanks, you have no idea." He told the young man as he switched the video feed and gunned the LFO, the engine roaring loudly in the narrow confines between the buildings. "Alpha-two…Alpha-one. Holland, are you there?"

"Go ahead." Holland quickly replied, his grey haired head popping up in place that only a moment before the young man at the TQ's face had been. "I just touched down near the Base Infirmary."

Rounding another corner, the entrance to the civilian hospital a block away, Marcus told him. "Ok good, let them know that I am about ten-mikes out." Thumbing a dial on top of the right HOTAS he zoomed in on pair of females standing out in front of the entrance to the parking garage located across from the hospital, one of the two women gripping the other one by the shoulders. "Wonder what that's about."

"Huh?"

Shifting into a lower gear, Marcus said. "Nothing, I have Lisa in sight…Ten-mikes out."

"Alright, I'll let them know." Holland said just before he cut the transmission, as the TypeALPHA, it's tires screaming, came to a halt.

Watching as Lisa stood there as the draft enveloped her, her skirt starting to rise above her knees, Marcus; opening the canopy yelled out to his fiancé as the Compac Drive she had been holding hit the pavement, the device bouncing harmlessly off the hard surface. "Uh…Skirt alert!"

Snapping to Lisa quickly put her hands down the side of her shapely thighs. "Whoops."

"Pervert!" Sonja yelled up at Marcus. "You did that on purpose."

"No time to argue." Marcus told her. "Lisa we've got to run. NOW!"

Hearing something in his voice…Is that, fear… Lisa asked. "What's wrong honey?"

Eyes wide, the Master Instructor said. "Its Eureka, something has happened to her, Holland is enroute to the base hospital."

Reaching down Lisa quickly picked up the Compac Drive, tossing it to Sonja she yelled out as she sprinted towards Marcus's outstretched hand. "Get going, we'll meet you there!" Grasping his hand above his wrist she felt his strength as he effortlessly pulled her up, the two of them hopping into the cramped cockpit, Lisa's hair blowing in the wind as she sat down in his lap.

"Watch your head." Marcus told her as he reached over and turning a control wheel, closed off the canopy. "Excuse me. It's a little cramped." He said reaching down, his forearm brushing against Lisa's derrière as he switched gears.

"It's never stopped you before." Lisa joked as she scooted around trying to get comfortable as he tromped on the accelerator, the force as the LFO quickly sped away pushing her body even closer into him. "We should try this again, when things aren't so crazy."

"You're on; let's just worry about taking care of Eureka first."

"Ryoukai!"

"Oh, and by the way…"

"Yes?"

Trying hard to concentrate on the road as the TypeALPHA jolted and bounced with every rut and pothole, his fiancé pressed tight against him, the smell of her exotically stimulating in the small cockpit, the Master Instructor shaking his head side to side in an effort to stay off the effects of the woman on his lap sarcastically remarked, the image of Lisa's skirt rising in slow motion in his mind.

"…Nice underwear."

"Ecchi!" Lisa teased.

*********************************************

**Seek Rat**

"Nirvash," The girl softly began. Quietly leaning her head against the side of the machine; the TypeZERO sitting in the far corner of the cavernous hanger bay alongside the TypeALPHA, the hanger bay still except for a cool summer evening breeze blowing gently through the large structure. Eureka asked again. "Nirvash," Leaning her head back, lavender eyes looking up into the empty cockpit she continued asking. "What should I do?"

"That depends, Eureka," A familiar voice replied from the shadows. Stepping out in the light, still wearing his Federation Dress Uniform and carrying a velvet covered jewelry box in his hands, the Master Instructor finished asking. "What do you want to do?"

Turning to face him, her mouth turned down in a frown, eyes welling up with tears, the girl quietly said his name…

…the name of the one she made smile…

"Marcus,"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Thank you for..." Eureka sniffled unable to complete the sentence, the final words going unsaid.

Walking over gently laying a hand on her cheek as the tears started to flow, one of them cascading down the back of his hand and falling onto the front of the black uniform skirt jacket, smiling down at her Marcus leaned forward and in a voice just loud enough for the girl to hear, told her…

…Just as a father would speak to his daughter.

"Happy Birthday, Eureka."

*********************************************

"So what happened?" Holland practically demanded as he burst through the emergency room doors startling both the girl and the Assistant Instructor. Not waiting for a response he blurted out "Marcus has Lisa; they are about ten minutes out." He paused as Edward smiled. "What?"

"Calm down," Edward began. "Aside from the bump on her head, everything's alright, right Eureka?"

Leaning against the back of the E.R. bed, her small body propped upright Eureka looked the young grey haired S.O.F. Commander in the eye, her response as dry as always. "Yes, that is right. I am ok Holland."

Edward began laughing. "Although she did scare the socks off me,"

"Huh?" Holland remarked; his eyes glancing at the dried blood on the front of her uniform, a stupefied expression on his face as the girl looked between him and Edward.

"I asked if he would like a pair of mine." She stated, in a matter of fact kind of way…the way she always seemed to. "But he said that it was ok."

"But, what about the blood, you bled all over the front of your skirt jacket." Holland pointed out, the frustration in his voice clearly apparent to the Master Instructors Assistant.

Mouth slightly open, her eyes wide; Eureka slowly brought the covers up in front of her covering the stain. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she sheepishly began.

"It's not her fault," Edward quickly responded. "Her nose just started bleeding on its own," Walking around to stand in front of her, his eyes narrowing slightly he continued "You can blame me if you want, I didn't have anything handy to keep the blood off of her." Turning around he told her. "It's ok Eureka, you didn't do anything wrong." Turning back towards Holland, placing his hand on the young man's shoulder, Edward guided him out of the room. Once out in the hall he began. "You know, you might have fooled Marcus."

"What are you talking about?" Holland angrily shot back.

"You know what I mean," Edward, undaunted by the anger in his voice began. Looking through the small window into the room…Eureka laying the sheets back down across her lap, her small hands smoothing out the wrinkles…then back into the sky blue eyes of Holland he continued. "I don't know exactly how you feel about her, but I know my best friend," He paused and taking a slow, deep breath in, his dark brown eyes staring back into Holland's, quietly told him. "And Marcus, for better or worse, even if he knows it or not, is thinking of her as if she were his own daughter."

His expression becoming hard, Holland gruffly replied. "Whatever. I don't care."

"Really," Edward asked. "Then tell me Holland, when you met Eureka, for the first time, what was that like?"

Totally taken aback by the sudden question, Holland momentarily stood there. "What does that have to do with anything?" He finally said. "I was called by my brother and he asked me to take charge over her."

"Just like that, huh? Just 'Take charge over her' and nothing else?" Edward replied mimicking the tone in Holland's voice. "Somehow I think that there was more to it than that." He knowingly continued saying just as Marcus and Lisa came running down the hallway. Stepping in front of Holland he held his hands up, a big smile on his dark face. "It is ok ma'am, sir, there's nothing to see here."

"What happened?" Marcus stopped and asked as Lisa practically ran over the three men quickly disappearing into the E.R. room.

"Well…" Edward started to tell his best friend as Holland just stood there staring at the Master Instructor...

"…it started off with a nose bleed…"

…His heart full of…

…Jealousy.

*********************************************

The door shutting behind her the former gunship pilot, her eyes still sharp, noticed three things at once…

…The blood on the front of the black uniform skirt jacket.

…The slight abrasion on the side of the head of the girl.

…The color of the Compac Drive attached to the EKG that was sitting idle in the far corner of the room.

"Eureka," Lisa quietly said as she walked up and gingerly touched the area around the abrasion. Carefully sitting down on the edge of the bed she told the girl. "Sweetie... you're going to be ok, Sonja will be here in a little."

Looking down at her hands neatly folded in her lap the girl softly replied as her eyebrows knitted together, the drive slowly beginning to change from its familiar green glow to a slight purplish hue. "I…I made Holland…mad at me." Turning her head towards Lisa, eyes beginning to overflow with tears she asked with an edge to her normally flat voice that surprised the researcher "Why…why is Holland mad at me?" Sniffling, fighting back the tears, her voice becoming so innocent that Lisa had struggle to keep from shedding a few tears of her own Eureka asked her. "Is…Marcus…mad…at me…too?"

"Oh honey," Lisa said as she reached out and hugged her. Glancing over at the drive…the purple hue changing, the colors swirling, becoming crimson in appearance…she told her "Marcus isn't mad at you, he…" She paused, the next few words momentarily stuck in her throat as the truth she had been dismissing between the girl she comforted and the man she loved, the feelings between Marcus and Eureka ringing louder in her mind than any chain-gun or missile ever had…

"Marcus…He…" Lisa began.

…and recalling the look on Marcus's face as he held out his hand from the cockpit of the TypeALPHA…

"…He could never be mad at you."

"Oh," The girl gasped into Lisa's ear, the color of the drive starting to shift, the crimson hue reverting back.

"Yes…"

…as the memory of the Master Instructor holding his lifeless daughter flashed through her mind…

"…that's because…"

…the same look on his face from all those many years ago…

"…Eureka…" Lisa said as she held the girl tightly in her arms, a sudden understanding dawning upon her.

…the same look as he effortlessly pulled her up into the cockpit of the second of all LFO's discovered.

"…he loves you."

Looking over the girl's shoulder, her deep blue eyes widening as the soft green hue encompassed the room around them, the color more brilliant than the researcher could ever remember seeing before, the Compac Drive…

…Brightly glowed.

*********************************************

"For real, today is her B'day" Marcus replied mimicking his best friend. "No kidding, well what do you know," Slapping Holland on the back, an infectious smile on his tanned face, he told him. "Great timing I guess then huh?"

Not able to help but smile at the older man Holland replied as Edward carefully watched his reaction to the friendly pat on the back "I guess so."

"Well you know what they say." The Master Instructor joyfully said.

"And what would that be?" Edward asked as Lisa slowly opened the door, the glow of the drive fading away.

Sliding over, putting his arm around his fiancé, all the while looking Holland right in the eye he said. "Great minds, they think alike, right?"

"Yeah…right." Holland deadpanned as he felt a set of eyes trying to bore a hole through him.

"So my love; how is our little one doing?"

Not taking her eyes off of Holland Lisa answered Marcus. "Aside from the slight bump on her head, I would have to say that our little one is fine." Noticing Holland and how he reacted as she purposely put emphasis on the last part of her comment Lisa put her arm around Marcus. "Go ahead; I am sure that she would be happy to see you." Releasing him she turned towards Holland. "If you would excuse me, I am going to go see if I can find out where Sonja is."

"She probably had a blonde moment and got lost." Marcus laughed as he opened the door. "Edward, are you coming or staying?"

"I've got to go meet with Chief Taylor, make sure he isn't totally loosing it over this and to also make sure," Winking he lowered his voice. "That he has everything started for little miss B'day girl. I'll call you later; just make sure that you have her nearby."

"Sounds like a plan, I have to stop back by the office and pick up something anyway," Marcus said as Edward quickly took off. "Lisa, Holland I'll see you two later." Winking at his fiancé and turning Marcus walked into the room.

"Well I'll guess I will be on my way then." Holland said as he started to walk down the hall. Before he had taken two steps he suddenly stopped as a strong, yet feminine hand gripped him just above the elbow.

Blue eyes shining, Lisa looked up into his, her tone suggesting that if he refused…

"Commander, if you would…" She began.

…there would be hell to pay.

"…Please walk with me; I need to talk to you."

Holland didn't or rather, couldn't resist, as together the two of them slowly walked down the long hallway.

*********************************************

"I know it is in here somewhere." Sonja exclaimed to the young Master at Arms as he patiently waited for the somewhat attractive blonde to find her I.D. "I just had it!"

"That's ok, Ma'am." The gate sentry replied, grateful that it wasn't high traffic as most of the people were exiting the installation during this time of the day.

"Ah!" Sonja remarked as she found her identification. Holding it out for the MA to inspect she told the young man "Sorry about that sir."

"Not a problem Doctor." He replied as a car pulled up behind the rental vehicle Sonja was driving, the sound of the hottest techno beat blaring out from it, the rear seat filled with balloons.

"How annoying," Sonja, an irritated tone in her voice said as she looked into her rear view mirror "Oh brother…" She began.

"HEY! Could you hurry it up! I have someplace to be!" Chief Taylor, his head sticking out of the driver's side of his car shouted out, his voice cutting through the music.

Smiling up at the MA, Sonja politely told him. "Excuse me," Turning in her seat and sticking her head out her window she shouted back at the Diva as the young Master at Arms stood there dumbfounded. "WHY DON'T YOU GET A JOB!"

"Ma'am, could you please move along." The MA ordered her.

"Officer," Taylor shouted out as Sonja slowly drove through the gate. "apprehend that woman?"

"What for, Chief?" The MA asked as Taylor came to stop.

Smiling a mischievous grin, the Diva, his head still out the window, yelled out at the top of his lungs. "FOR VIOLATING GOOD FASHION SENSE!"

Ignore him…Ignore him…Sonja thought as she kept on driving. Nearing the base hospital, just as she was about to turn into the parking lot, she noticed Lisa escorting Commander Novak out the entrance of the Emergency Room. "Hmmm, I wonder what that is all about." She said out loud. Quickly finding a spot she parked the car. Getting out she locked the door behind her just in time to see Lisa waving at her. Walking over to the two, Sonja started to overhear her talking to Holland.

"I can still remember that day…"

*********************************************

Smiling up at the young, grey haired man as the two of them began to walk down the hallway, Lisa took a deep breath in. "So…why would Eureka think that you could be possibly mad at her?"

Cutting his eyes away from the raven haired doctor, Holland replied. "I guess I was a little upset," He paused as he thought for a moment.

"Upset. Upset at what?"

"Uh," Holland stammered. "Seeing the blood on her, it scared me a little."

"I see. So a little blood scared you?" Lisa asked. Stopping, turning him so she could look him directly in the eye she shot out. "You know Holland, I'm not buying it." Pausing as Holland quietly stood there, Lisa narrowed her blue eyes. "You might be able to fool Marcus, but…" She didn't get a chance to finish as Holland angrily cut her off…

"Jeeze first Edward now you…" He looked down at the floor, his hands clenched into fist. "…you know you guys aren't the only ones that care about her!" Looking back into Lisa's deep blue eyes, he continued saying. "I care for her…I CARE FOR HER TOO!" Turning on his heel he began to leave. "She took my hand…" He mumbled.

"What was that?" Lisa asked as she hurried to catch up to him. "Did you just say…"

Abruptly stopping he turned the anger clear in his voice. "You heard me!"

"Ok, it's just that…" Lisa, bringing her hands up in front of her slowly began. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get you upset."

Bringing his hand up to his forehead and leaning back against the wall, Holland apologized. "No, it's all my fault…I'm sorry."

Taking him by the hand Lisa carefully said. "I didn't mean to pry…" Shrugging her shoulders she continued. "Come on; let me tell you a little story."

"A story?" Holland asked, his anger abated, a lopsided grin on his face. "Look I really didn't mean to get angry at you,"

"Trust me," Lisa started to say as they exited the hospital, the doors sliding open. "I think that you'll want to hear this one."

"Oh really," He remarked as the doors silently closed.

Seeing the rental vehicle as it turned into the parking lot, Lisa playfully elbowed Holland. "Yeah really," She sarcastically said. "Now get in the car, I'll tell you on the way to meet Chief Taylor." Noticing as he turned she laughed. "Don't worry about your Terminus, I am sure Taylor could spare a tech or two to go and fetch it."

"Must be quite a story," Holland remarked.

"Oh it is," Lisa said as Sonja got out of the parked car. "When you mentioned 'She took my hand' well, it reminded me of something." Waving at Sonja she began. "I can still remember that day…" As the sun slowly began set behind them, Lisa smiled at the memory. Crossing her arms across her chest she continued. "…the day Adrock found her."

*********************************************

"Let me guess," Marcus started to say as he walked over to where Eureka quietly sat. Reaching down and smoothing out the sheets he sat down on the edge of the bed. Bringing his hand up to his chin he contemplated for a bit as the girl silently watched. "You were trying to put blood on your ribbons, weren't you?" He smiled.

"But I don't have any ribbons." Eureka quietly replied as she looked down at her blood stained uniform.

"That's ok sweetie." Marcus gently told her. "Edward said that you scared the socks off of him."

Looking back up into his brown eyes she replied. "He told me; I offered to get him another pair."

"I see," Getting up and walking over to the corner of the room the Master Instructor picked one of her boots off the floor where the EMT's had sat them. "But I'm afraid that he has bigger feet then you do."

"Oh," She remarked. "I'm sorry."

"Now don't you be sorry young lady," He said as he picked up her other boot. "You ready to get out of here?"

"What about Sonja?" Eureka asked. "Lisa said she would be here."

"Sonja's a big girl," Marcus walked over sitting the boots on the floor. "So I wouldn't worry too much about her…even though she is a blonde." Winking at the girl he added. "But that is our little secret. Now where is that bump on your head?"

Eureka neatly folded back the bed sheets and swung her legs around. Slipping her small foot into one of the boots she pointed to the abrasion on her head as Marcus knelt down and zipped up the boot. "Seek…rat?"

"It something you aren't supposed to tell anyone else, especially Sonja." He told her, a serious tone to his voice even though he was smiling. "Here, go ahead and slip your foot into the other one."

As he finished securing the other boot, Eureka cocked her head to the side. "But does Sonja not know that she is a blonde?"

Laughing he said. "Oh I try to let her know every time I see her." Standing up he asked her again. "Now where is that little bump on your head?"

Sliding off the bed, the girl pointed. "Here,"

Leaning down Marcus softly kissed her on the head. "There now, all better." Turning he started towards he door. "Well, are you coming?"

Standing there, her mouth slightly open, looking down at her hand, the same hand he had kissed when she had accidently dropped one of the heavy ammo cans, Lisa's words freshly transcribed, staring up at her from one of the pages of her young mind…

…He could never be mad at you…

…Eureka looked up. "Yes,"

…He loves you.

"Yes Marcus, I am coming."

"Alight good answer," Holding the door open, switching over to his instructors voice as the girl walked through Marcus said. "Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

*********************************************

"So here I was," Lisa began as Sonja drove, Holland in the backseat. "Fresh out of graduate school, the newest member on Doctor Egan's team helping to conduct research on something that Adrock Thurston had dubbed "Compac Drive". She pointed to the drive currently powering the car. "That's where I met Sonja." Lisa said as Sonja smiled. "We had just uncovered the first skeletal shapes of what would later be called,"

"LFO's" Holland interjected.

"More specifically you mean the TypeZERO," Sonja piped up.

"Hey!" Lisa said, her blue eyes looking between the two. "Who's telling the story here?"

"Sorry." Sonja dryly remarked as Holland stifled a laugh.

"Ok, so anyway," Lisa continued "we had just dug out the first vestigial remains of what later would be the first LFO," She paused, remembering. "Those were exciting times, Adrock and the other researchers were poking around the area where the diggers had uncovered the original archetype…"

*********************************************

"So tell me Eureka," Marcus asked. "How does it feel?"

Sitting halfway out of the open cockpit between the air intake and the external hard-point, earphones on his head, his feet resting behind the gap between the seat and the rear of the cockpit, the girl having had to scoot it as far forward as possible in order for her to reach the foot-pedals and control sticks, the Master Instructor held on, one hand grasping the left side of the open canopy the other the head rest as Eureka drove the TypeALPHA.

With thoughtful look on her face as she glanced up at him, Compac Drive glowing, the unit a bright shade of green outlining both of their faces in the twilight, the hour beginning to become late as the sun slowly sat in the west, Eureka repeated his question. "How does it…feel?"

"Hold on," He said as he looked up ahead. Leaning forward he touched one of the buttons on the touch screen, the front twin headlights coming on. "You know, does it feel different from the TypeZERO?"

"Well," the girl began. "This child is a little different than the Nirvash," Eureka paused for a moment, concentrating as if she were listening to another voice. "And she,"

"Did you say 'She'?"

"Yes," Eureka said, her eyes focused on the road ahead. "She wants me to tell you that she is sad."

Leaning back, Marcus placed his left hand on the rear of the canopy. "The TypeALPHA is a she, and she…is sad." Leaning forward, he asked her. "So why is the TypeALPHA sad?"

"Because," The girl began, lavender eyes staring straight ahead, her tone sounding almost as if she were…scolding…the Master Instructor as she told him. "You broke the board."

"Oh, that," He said somewhat taken aback, surprised at the emotion in Eureka's normally flat voice. "Well, it all happened so fast," Marcus stammered as he looked down at the drive powering the LFO. "I had to make a choice," He paused as he looked back up. "Make a right here."

Small hands manipulating the controls, Eureka smoothly made the turn. "Are we not going back to the hanger?"

"Not yet," He told her. "I need to stop by the training hall for a bit." Laying his hand on the girl's shoulder and briefly staring down into the TypeALPHA's center console, the Master Instructor closed his eyes and whispered to the LFO. "I'm sorry, but it was either that thing, or us."

Feeling as the girl shifted slightly, the words barely out of his mouth, Marcus felt as a small hand was softly laid on the back of his. Slowly opening his eyes, the Master Instructor gasped as the girl gave his hand a squeeze, and for a moment he found himself staring into the face of his daughter.

"Marcus,"

Smiling down at Eureka, Marcus replied. "Yes sweetie."

"She says thank you for choosing us."

Releasing his hand and concentrating on the road ahead as the training hall came into view, the building outlined by the soft light of the planets single moon as it rose high in the sky, her small hands at the controls of the TypeALPHA as the Master Instructor sat there, his mouth slightly open, brown eyebrows furrowing together as Eureka pulled up and parked the LFO in front of the hall.

Just like me…the girl thought as she stole a quick glance.

Powering down the TypeALPHA, the green glow of the Compac Drive fading away into the night sky, she stood up in the open cockpit and seeing Marcus, still trying to comprehend her words, the Master Instructor staring down into the empty seat, his face empty, Eureka leaned slightly forward.

"Marcus,"

"Yes," He quietly replied as he looked up at her, his mind still trying to wrap around what the girl had said…The TypeALPHA is a…she.

"It will be our…seek rat."

The Master Instructor…

…Smiled.

*********************************************

**Perfect**

"…So anyway, I am back in the lab…"

"In Tresor, not next to the primary site," Sonja pointed out to Holland who was listening from the back seat of the rental vehicle as the three of them drove back to the hanger bay.

"Primary site?" Holland asked as Lisa gently punched Sonja in the shoulder.

"I was just clarifying where you were at!" Sonja exclaimed. "You made it sound like you were like, right there when they found her."

"I was getting to it, good grief; I swear you sound like my mom sometimes," Lisa retorted as Holland tried unsuccessfully to keep from laughing at the two researchers.

"Excuse me," He said. "But what were you saying, something about a primary site?"

The two women suddenly got very quiet; the look in Lisa's eyes telling the young S.O.F. Commander that something was up. Looking up into the rearview mirror, Sonja looked hard at Holland. "So, what do you think?" She asked Lisa. "Should we tell him?"

"Well…he is a Commander, so I would imagine he has the clearance."

"Hey," Holland began, holding his hands up. "If it's that much of a prob…"

"FAC 51…" Lisa began talking. "…Probably the largest repository of viable archetypes that we have found so far," She turned her head facing Holland. "Well, at least that we know of."

"I see," He said. "So you were back in the lab…"

"Right," Lisa turned back around as Sonja made the turn onto the road that lead directly to the hanger bay that was currently home to the S.O.F. Detachment. "So I am in the lab doing some preliminary work ups on the tissue samples on what we now know as the TypeZERO, when all of a sudden Mrs. Uptight here burst into the room,"

"Hey!" Sonja yelped. Looking up into the rearview mirror she excitedly remarked. "I'm not uptight!"

"Case in point," Lisa laughed. "So anyway Sonja starts going on about the diggers having found what appeared to be a girl encased in a vein of coral, and that they are about one-hour out, enroute to the facility."

"Encased, completely?" Holland asked.

"Exactly," Sonja replied as they stopped next to the guard shack adjacent to the hanger. After having been waved on through the entry control point and handing back everyone's ID's, she continued. "Eureka was found inside a chunk of live Scab Coral."

"Hmmm, just like he told her." Holland said.

"He?" Lisa asked.

"Marcus," Holland answered. "Eureka was asking about what the word 'Born' meant, and Marcus told her."

Smiling, Lisa shook her head slowly back and forth. "I can just imagine how that went. So who brought it up?"

"Edward," Holland laughed at the memory. "Eureka was asking why he was the color of her uniform and Edward said that he was born that way."

"I'm not surprised," Lisa remarked as Sonja pulled up into an empty parking spot. "She really has the mind of a newborn." Reaching down into her purse, she pulled out a make-up compact. "You should've seen what they off-loaded from that plane," Giving herself a quick once-over, she snapped the compact closed. "I am still in awe of what I saw."

"It was nothing short of amazing." Sonja said as she turned off the ignition. Opening the door she swung her long legs out as Holland opened his door. Turning to look at the grey-haired man, she smiled. "She's a real miracle."

"Miracle?" Holland asked as he stood and shut the door.

Standing up Lisa turned and motioned Holland over. Closing the car door and digging back into her purse she pulled out a small, black leather-bound photo album. "Look, I'll show you what she means."

As Holland walked around the car, Sonja started to walk towards the hanger. "See you two inside."

"Be there in a little," Lisa told her friend as Holland came around and stood next to her. Leaning against the side of the car Lisa unlatched the album. Looking up into the early evening sky she said. "I hope that there is enough light," Shrugging her shoulders Lisa laughed. "You know," She began. "You would think that we as a civilization would have advanced to the point where we could have something more advanced than film camera's and vinyl records."

"You'd think," Holland smiled. "What with all the other things like LFO's and Compac Drives," He thought for a moment. "I have an idea."

"Oh, do tell."

Opening the door and leaning over towards the driver's side of the car, Holland flipped on the headlights. "There, that should be enough light."

"Cool," Lisa remarked. Walking to the front of the car, mindful of her skirt, she carefully knelt down in front of one of the headlights and flipped open the album as Holland took a knee next to her.

"What the…" Holland slowly began.

"See," Lisa said as she held the photograph in the front of the headlight. "Pretty amazing, isn't it."

*********************************************

Sitting at his desk in his office, the girl patiently waiting in the main training area, her attention currently focused on a set of wooden weapons hanging on the wall in one of the corners of the hall, the Master Instructor asked into the phone. "How much more time do you need?"

"Honey, you can't rush perfection," The Diva replied.

"I'm not asking for perfection Chief, just give me an idea."

"Hold a sec…" Taylor said the phone becoming muffled as the TypeALPHA's Crew Chief put his huge hand over the transmitter, his voice still clear on the Master Instructors end as he yelled out. "…I'm sorry ma'am, but there aren't any classrooms located inside this hanger."

"Is that Sonja?"

"You idiot, I'll show you!" Sonja's screamed back, her voice echoing through the cavernous hanger.

"Ma'am calm down," Taylor yelled back, the sound of several people laughing in the background putting a huge smile on Marcus's face.

"Never mind," Marcus paused for a moment. "Hey, ask her if she needed assistance finding the hanger bay."

"Will do," Taylor replied. "Marcus wants to know if you needed help finding the bay."

"Why?" She quickly asked.

"Tell her: because she is a blonde." The Master Instructor said as he started laughing.

"I HEARD THAT!" Sonja yelled.

Flinching, Marcus pulled the handset away from his ear. "Tell you what Taylor, I'll take Eureka back to her barracks to change, that will give you more time."

"Roger that!" Taylor replied as Sonja, her voice at a fever pitch in the background as she was telling the Diva…

"Give me the phone…I'll show you 'blonde moment' Master Instructor…"

"I'm going now," Marcus yelled into the phone. "See you soon Blondie." Hanging up the phone and standing up he yelled out, his voice reverberating through the empty training hall. "Eureka, let's go get you cleaned up!" Walking out of his office and closing the door behind him he saw the girl still staring at the weapons. Going over he stood quietly behind her. "Those are called in the ancient Nihon tongue 'bokken'."

Turning to face him, the girl slowly repeated. "Bow…can?"

"Ryoukai Eureka," The Master Instructor said. "Later, after all this business of setting up with Lennon and his unit, I'll teach you some," He paused for a moment, the memory of Irina and him, his late daughter swinging one of the heavy wooden swords as he taught her the weapon techniques of some lost, forgotten art. "…some really neat stuff, ok."

Eyes blankly staring up at him Eureka asked, her voice unemotional. "To better my skills at fighting, correct."

"Yes sweetie, that's correct," Marcus quietly said as he put his hand on her shoulder, the two of them walking towards the entrance of the hall. Stopping and opening the door for her, his brown eyes so full of…

…Love…

…as he quietly repeated the words back to her…

…His voice taking on an ominous tone.

"To better your skills at…"

The Master Instructor paused.

"Fighting…"

Anxious to make him smile at her, Eureka nodded her head as the two of them exited the training hall…

…To better my skills at…

…the final word being transcribed by unseen hands in big, bold letters on one of the many blank pages of her mind…

…FIGHTING.

Make him smile.

*********************************************

"I couldn't believe what I was seeing," Lisa told Holland as he stood there leaning against the car staring at the photo. "It was," She paused and looked into his eyes. "Amazing."

"Amazing," Holland repeated as the glow of the headlight reflecting off the plastic sleeve protecting the photograph outlined both of their faces, the image showing that of a little girl, her eyes closed, in the fetal position hanging suspended in the center of a block of coral, the girl completely surrounded by some sort of liquid substance, the fluid glowing, pulsating, the Scab Coral alive as it imitated an artificial…

Human womb…Holland thought.

As if reading the S.O.F. Commander's thoughts Lisa said. "A womb, completely self-contained," Slowly shaking her head side to side she took a breath. "She could have survived in there almost indefinitely."

Still staring at the image he asked. "Oh, so does that explain why she was found as developed as she was?"

"That's a good question, and to tell you the truth," Lisa paused as she flipped the page. "We don't really know." Shrugging her shoulders, holding the photo into the beam of light she continued. "But it certainly caused quite a debate amongst all of us." The photograph showed the block of coral surrounded by several researchers in what appeared to be an operating room. "That's me right there, and Sonja." Lisa pointed out.

"Hey, is that Dr. Morita?" Holland pointed to a tall thinly built man.

"Yep and there's Dr. Thurston, and the big guy with glasses standing next to him is Dr. Greg Eagan and his wife, Mischa."

"That's a big guy."

"We call him 'Bear'," Laughing out loud Lisa continued saying. "Dr. Eagan theorized that she could've been waiting for us to find her encased as she was for maybe, up to twenty or thirty years."

Screwing his face up in a frown Holland asked. "Waiting?"

"Yeah, I asked Dr. Eagan about that, he mumbled something about the Scab wanting to communicate or reach out to us." Getting a far off look on her face Lisa huffed. "She really got to him…Now he seems to believe that the Coral wants to learn from us, like it is intelligent."

"And what do you believe?"

"It doesn't matter what I believe, but I am getting ahead of myself, here," She flipped the plastic sleeves forward. "This is what I wanted to show you." She stopped and looked at the photo for a moment. "When you mentioned in the hallway about 'she held my hand'…" Holding the album out for him, the young S.O.F. Commander taking it from her hands as she stood up, Lisa looked down as the light from the car brightly shown on the photograph. "…well, it reminded me of this." Turning she started walking towards the hanger as Holland, his mouth agape, gazed upon the photo…

…the photo showing a younger looking Eureka and Adrock Thurston together, sitting on the edge of a bed in what looked to be a lab, her teal hair hanging past her shoulders wearing a hospital gown, lavender eyes wide as she gazed up upon Adrock who was smiling into the camera…

…gently holding onto the hand of the girl.

Stopping and turning around, Lisa said. "He told me; 'She took my hand'," Smiling at the memory she continued talking. "Adrock was so excited to finally get a reaction from her; he made me take a picture. It was shortly after that photo was taken that she spoke for the first time."

Staring at the picture, Holland asked. "What did she say?"

"She told us…" Lisa looked up into the darkening sky.

"…She told us her name."

*********************************************

Leaving the Training Hall…Eureka in the pilot's seat driving, Marcus sitting to her right outside of the open cockpit…they exited the base and made their way back to the Master Instructor's house. Quickly gathering up her suitcase and stuffing it in the space behind the cockpit seat and hanging the black garment bag containing the silver-metallic dress from the external hard-point on the right side of the TypeALPHA, the Master Instructor, his feet planted against the head of the LFO, one hand gripping one of the weapons mounts, his other on the rear of the canopy as the girl drove the big LFO back on-board the huge base. After having her make a quick stop at Holland's barracks…Eureka left waiting in the LFO, Marcus sprinting in and out, the velvet covered box hidden in a plain brown paper bag, the gift now nestled safely behind Eureka's suitcase…the two of them headed back towards where the girl was currently billeted. Now patiently standing just inside the open doorway of Eureka's barracks room, his back against the wall holding the stuffed pig he had given her to sleep with while she had stayed in his late daughters room under one of his arms, Marcus stole a quick glance down at his watch.

1945...

It's going to be another long day tomorrow…He thought. "How much longer are you going to be Sweetie?"

Her voice echoing from her bathroom where she was just finishing changing into a fresh black uniform, Eureka told him. "Stand by."

Smartly snapping to and in a voice resounding with enough military bearing to impress even the most hard-core Drill Instructor, the Master Instructor replied as she came out of the bathroom. "Standing by for further instruction; Ma'am!"

Visibly startled, the girl momentarily stood there for a moment, the stained uniform neatly folded in her hands. "What should I…in…struck…you to do?" She asked furrowing her brows together.

Still standing at attention, the plush toy tucked up under his arm, Marcus replied. "Ma'am; request permission to secure one stuffed, pink pig; Ma'am!" As she slowly cocked her head inquisitively to the side, he whispered to her. "You say 'Permission granted, carry on'."

Raising her eyebrows Eureka hesitantly repeated. "Permission…granted….carry...on?"

"Aye-Aye Ma'am, moving!" Marcus snapped. Walking rather briskly across the short space and stopping next to her neatly made bed, he performed a "left-face", the heels of his boots smartly snapping together. Slightly leaning forward the Master Instructor laid the pig right in the middle of her bed. Executing an "about-face" and rendering a sharp salute, Marcus reported. "Pig secured. Standing by for inspect…"

"No, not there," Eureka suddenly said, her tone cold. Her mouth turned down in a frown she walked over towards her bed.

"Pardon me Ma'am," He apologetically replied as he stepped away from the bed.

Silently watching over her shoulder, Marcus smiled as she gently laid the bloodstained uniform on the end of the bed and reaching down picked the pink pig up off the bed. Glancing around the small room, Eureka turned and walked over to her vanity. Sitting the stuffed animal down on the corner of the vanity, snout forward, facing the head of her bed, she came back over and smoothed out the wrinkles on the top sheet. Picking up the uniform she went to her closet where she laid the soiled skirt jacket neatly on top of her clothes hamper.

Beaming on the inside, impressed with what he saw, the Master Instructor thought…Wow, if only the guys at Officer Candidate School could see this. I don't think I could've made my rack as tight and squared away as Eureka's.

Coming over and standing next to him the girl said. "Mr. Pig is now…secured."

"Very well," Looking down at his watch…Taylor, I really hope you're ready for us…Marcus asked. "Would you like to go see Nirvash now?"

"Oh,"

"I think that the TypeZERO would be happy to see you."

"Happy?"

Crossing his arms across his chest he remarked. "Sure," Placing his hand on her shoulder he said. "Come on, let's go."

Eureka turned to follow him as he walked towards the door. "Wait,"

"Yes Sweetie?"

Quickly turning on her heel, Eureka walked back over to her vanity. Placing her hands on her hips for a second, she stared down at the stuffed pig. The look on her face as she intently concentrated reflecting back at the Master Instructor in her mirror…

So much like my Irina…Marcus thought.

…the girl reached out and moved the plush toy approximately one-inch to the right.

Nodding her head, satisfied with the placement, she turned and walked back over. "Is that better?"

"It's perfect Eureka." He smiled.

Shutting the door behind them…

Marcus smiled at me.

...the girl thought as the two of them quickly walked down the long hallway.

"I" made him smile.

*********************************************

Closing the leather-bound photo album, Holland walked up next to Lisa who was still absentmindedly staring up into the night sky. "Here you go; thanks." Shrugging his shoulders as she looked back at him, he told her. "I think that I understand now."

Taking the album from him, she replied. "I don't think that you really understand," Motioning towards the car she said. "Don't forget the lights Commander."

"Sorry," Running over Holland quickly killed the lights. "What do you mean, I think that I under…" He started to say as he came back over.

"Holland," Lisa softly began. "She reached out to you, right?" She asked as the two of them slowly made their way towards the hanger.

"Uh…"

"We spent a good amount of time at first trying to get her to respond to…anything." Lisa smiled. "Or anybody. Think about it for a sec, here you are, a newborn for lack of a better term, scared, alone, all these people in lab coats clustered all around you." Lisa took a breath. "Imagine how you would feel. Pretty scared I bet."

"Sure," Holland said.

"Well anyway, we are all worried because she's not eating, or talking. Shoot, we didn't even know at the time if she was even completely…" She looked Holland in the eye. "…Human."

"Is she?"

"As human as me or you," Lisa quickly replied. "Blood, hair, everything, a perfect…" She stopped walking and thought for a moment. "…Creation." Looking down at the ground, Lisa continued. "The next day Adrock comes in and instead of putting on his lab coat he just walks right in and sits down on the bed next to her and just stares down into those big eyes and…"

"And…what?"

Blue eyes looking back up into his, Lisa quietly answered. "And he…just smiled." She held out her hand. "Next thing anybody knows, she reaches out and took his hand." Bringing both her hands up in front of her face, Lisa mimicked holding a camera. "Click, and there you go." Putting her hand on his shoulder and standing up on her tip-toes, the sound of her voice as she whispered into his ear causing him to blush as the former gunship pilot said. "I trust you to keep my little photo album…secret."

"Uh…Ryoukai?" He sheepishly replied.

"Ryoukai," Lisa repeated as she smiled up at him. "Marcus doesn't even know about it, well, at least I don't think so." Laughing she said. "But I wouldn't be surprised if he does. He's quite resourceful that way."

"Tell me about it," Holland huffed as he started walking. "He was hell as an Instructor, but he was the best."

"Is the best," Lisa elbowed him.

"Hey!"

"Better watch out," She said in a joking manner, her face getting all serious. "These hands are lethal weapons."

"From what I heard," Holland began, a smile forming on his lips. "Your hands aren't what I should be concerned about."

"Aren't you cute," Lisa devilishly remarked. "A girl's got to do what a girl's got to do."

"I'll remember that, Warrant." Holland laughed, calling her by her former rank as the Diva, arms akimbo, strode towards them. "So how's this going to work Chief?" Holland asked as he and Lisa walked into the large hanger bay.

Taking a deep breath in, Taylor started. "Well darling, we are all set here and I have MA2 Mashburn standing by on Tac-one at the guard shack ready to let us know when he has the TypeALPHA in site."

"Good," Holland said as he looked around the hanger bay. "Wow, good job on the TypeZERO."

"No doubt, she looks as good as new Chief." Lisa told the big man. "I'm impressed."

"Please honey," The Diva, putting his hand on his chin, remarked. "It wasn't anything."

"Oh man," Holland suddenly blurted out. "The Nine-Zero-Nine, I left it back at the base hospital."

"Not a problem Commander." One of the TypeALPHA's female techs shouted out. Motioning to another tech she continued saying. "We got it."

"Are you sure?" Holland asked.

"Yes sir!" She smartly replied as her and the male tech snapped to attention.

"Very well then," Holland snapped to. "Carry on Petty Officer."

Smiling ear to ear as the two ran out of the hanger and jumped into one of the off-road vehicles, Taylor said. "What a team!"

"They have a good leader." Lisa said as she reached over and put her arm around the TypeALPHA's crew Chief. "You should be proud."

"Like a mother hen." Sonja sarcastically remarked causing the hanger to erupt in laughter.

"Chief!" A voice shouted out from one the parked LFO's. "MA2 Mashburn just came across the transmitter/receiver; he has the TypeALPHA in site, approx two-mikes out."

"Ok…Ok," The Diva began directing people. "Everyone, places!"

"We had better hide," Lisa said as she grabbed Holland by the arm. "It looks like this is going to be quite a surprise for Eureka."

"Knowing how she is," Holland began as he and Lisa hid behind one of the other Terminus units. "She will probably just stare blankly at everyone." Cocking his head to the side he imitated the girl.

"That's terrible," Lisa said as she and Holland knelt down. Making a fist Lisa punched him in the side of his leg. "OUCH! What the…That hurt, what do you have in there?"

"What," Holland asked as he quickly put his hand in his front pocket. Quickly pulling his hand out, he looked down at his middle finger as blood began to slowly trickle out of the small puncture wound. "Man I am loosing it, my mind totally wiped out."

"About what," Lisa asked as the roar of the TypeALPHA echoed through the cavernous bay.

Carefully this time, Holland reached into his pocket pulling out the thin, pencil shaped projectile from the Star-Shaped creature that had attacked the EOD Team earlier that day. Holding it up for Lisa to see, her blue eyes going wide then slowly narrowing in thought as the researcher noticed the natural, organic quality of the object, as the TypeALPHA…following the yellow line painted on the floor, drove into the hanger...

"This." Holland quietly said.

*********************************************

"Ok, I have them in site." MA2 Mashburn said as he keyed the mic on his portable transmitter/receiver. Standing watch at the S.O.F. DET Hanger bay entry control point, he watched as the headlights from the TypeALPHA got closer. "They look to be about two-mikes out."

"Roger that," A young male voice excitedly replied. "We're almost ready here; Chief wants to know if you can stall for about one more minute."

"Ok, I'll see what I can do." Mashburn responded back as the off-road vehicle tore through the gate, the two techs enroute to retrieve the Nine-Zero-Nine. Squaring away his uniform he waved down the big LFO. "Good evening Major." Mashburn joyfully said as Eureka brought the TypeALPHA to a halt.

Climbing over and sitting down, his feet hanging off the edge of fuselage, Marcus, an equally joyful tone to his voice replied. "MA2 Mashburn, how are you this fine Federation day!"

"Outstanding sir!"

"Good answer!" Looking toward the hanger bay, the bay empty for the single lone tech on duty patiently waiting for his return, his expert eyes searching for anything amiss…Boy, Taylor doesn't kid, this is going to be interesting…and finding nothing that he could see he looked back towards the young MA2. "Is everything in order?"

"Sir, it would appear so."

"Very well, see you in a little." Grabbing onto the weapon mount he swung himself up and jumping over, careful not to accidently brain himself on the air-intake, sat back down next to the open canopy. "Ok Eureka, take her home."

Shifting the TypeALPHA into gear, the girl replied "Ryoukai Marcus."

Reaching down and grabbing the headphones, placing them on his bald head Marcus leaned forward. "Taylor…Marcus."

"Go ahead honey." Taylor quickly responded.

"Are you ready for us?"

"Honey, you know it."

Looking up Marcus waved to the tech that was standing by. "Alright Eureka, just keep us in the middle of that yellow line…"

"I've done this before." She dryly replied.

"Very well, take us in." Reaching down behind the seat he grabbed the brown paper bag as the girl…precisely…drove the TypeALPHA into the hanger and following the hand signals of the tech pulled the LFO into its spot next to the TypeZERO. Putting the gear shift in the neutral position as the young tech ran over and chocked the two huge rear tires; Eureka pushed the power button, shutting the TypeALPHA down. As the glow of the Compac Drive faded, the girl scooted the seat back and stood up and climbed out of the cockpit as the Master Instructor hopped down in the seat. Quickly readjusting the seat, Marcus pushed both of the HOTAS forward, locking the controls. "Go ahead and hop down. I'll be there in a little."

"Ok," Eureka replied as she walked forward of the canopy and hopped down off the front hood of the LFO, startling the tech who was attaching a pair of hoses to the front exhaust vents.

"Good evening ma'am." The young tech said as he snapped to. "Ma'am; request permission to secure the TypeALPHA for the night; ma'am?"

"Oh," Eureka replied. "Uh…" She knitted her brows together. "Permission granted, carry on."

"Thank you ma'am!" Kneeling down he finished securing the hoses as the LFO began to slowly rotate one-hundred-eighty degrees on its platform turnstile, the huge disk turning the TypeALPHA around.

Walking around Eureka stood on the edge of the turnstile, and as the TypeALPHA slowly turned, the girl gasped as the TypeZERO greeted her, the LFO spotless, shining as much as the low-visibility grey paint scheme could, which wasn't much, in the overhead lights of the Hanger. Walking over, the girl placed her hand on the TypeZERO, the bay still except for the cool, night breeze blowing through the structure. "Nirvash," The girl softly began. Quietly leaning her head against the side of the machine; the TypeZERO sitting in the far corner of the cavernous hanger bay alongside the TypeALPHA, Eureka asked again. "Nirvash," Leaning her head back, lavender eyes looking up into the empty cockpit she continued asking. "What should I do?"

"That depends, Eureka," Marcus said as he jumped down from the TypeALPHA. Stepping out in the light, carrying a velvet covered jewelry box in his hands, the Master Instructor finished asking. "What do you want to do?"

Turning to face him, the girl quietly said his name…

…the name of the one she made smile…

"I" made him smile.

"Marcus,"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Thank you for..." Eureka sniffled.

Walking over gently laying a hand on her cheek as the tears started to freely flow out of those big, lavender eyes, one of them cascading down the back of his hand, falling onto the front of her black uniform skirt jacket, Marcus leaned forward and in a voice just loud enough for the girl to hear, told her…

…Just as a father would speak to his daughter.

"Happy Birthday, Eureka."

Suddenly the hanger erupted as everyone jumped out and in one voice shouted…

"SURPRISE!"

…as Eureka, her young mind overwhelmed…

"Oh shi…" Marcus, Lisa and Holland began.

…Fainted.

"Looks like we scared the socks off of Eureka," Edward commented.

*********************************************

**"It has…begun."**

Walking out of her barracks Talho stopped for a moment. Catching her reflection in one of the windows on the two doors she allowed herself a quick once over. Wearing a simple black skirt, white long-sleeved shirt with the cuffs turned back and black pumps, Talho smiled, pleased with what she saw. Slightly turning and looking back over her left shoulder, Talho extended her right leg, flexing her calf. Not bad, not bad…She thought. Conservative yet sophisticated in a minimalist kind of way. Just like the Lieutenant Colonel...she mused. Turning back around Talho glanced down at her watch.

1925…

Good, looks like I am going to be early…Readjusting the collar on her shirt she smiled again as she excitedly wondered what kind of evening Dewey had planned for her. Just as she opened the door an LFO sporting a low-visibility grey paint scheme came roaring around the corner and making a sharp turn pulled straight into the parking lot stopping right in front of the barracks. Looking up she immediately recognized the teal colored hair of the girl who was driving as the Master Instructor, feet propped up lounging with his back to the air-intake was holding onto what appeared to be…Is that a garment bag…Talho thought as he pointed out a couple of empty parking spaces to Eureka. Glancing over to the spaces in the already crowded parking lot, Talho suddenly realized what he was about to have the girl do. "What the…Are you crazy…She'll never make it!" Talho yelled out as Eureka gunned the engine, the LFO fishtailing ever so slightly. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Talho screamed running out the door as the smoke from the two immense tires filled the early evening air, her shout bringing several other females billeted in the barracks outside. "IT WILL NEVER FIT!"

Watching in horror as the TypeALPHA quickly accelerated directly towards one of cars parked adjacent to the two spaces, Talho froze as one of the other females staying in the barracks ran up and stood next to her. Throwing her hands up the female screamed at the top of her lungs "NOOOO…THAT'S MY CAR!"

Talho saw as Marcus braced himself for what she thought would be a certain accident as Eureka drove the LFO headlong, straight at the parked vehicles. At what seemed to be the last possible moment Eureka slammed on the breaks and at the same time gunning the engine and turning both the HOTAS all the way to the left, swung the rear end of the TypeALPHA, power-sliding the big machine right into the two empty spaces.

Dumbfounded, Talho and the other females stood there, their mouths agape as the teal haired teenage girl was helped out of the cockpit by the Master Instructor, who after seeing the girl safely down off the front of the LFO reached back into the open canopy and pulling out a suitcase handed it down to her. Climbing back up and taking the black garment bag off of the empty weapons mount Marcus reached back into the open cockpit a second time pulling out a pink stuffed pig. Jumping down next to the girl, the two of them started walking in a rather brisk fashion towards where Talho and the owner of the car stood.

A boyish grin on his face, Marcus greeted the two. "Good evening ladies."

Snapping to the woman next to Talho saluted. "Good evening Major!"

"At ease." He told the female. "Pretty impressive, don't you think Lieutenant?" He asked Talho.

"It would've been more impressive if she would've smashed into the car." Talho deadpanned.

"Hey!" The female standing next to her remarked. "That was my car there you know."

Cutting her lavender eyes up at the I.B. officer, the girl dryly remarked. "I would not have allowed Her to smash into anything."

"Her?" The female asked a puzzled expression on her face as she glanced between the girl and Talho.

"I am sorry, where are my manners," The Master Instructor said to the tall, dark skinned female. "Here hold this a sec," He said to Talho as he practically shoved the pink plushy toy over to her. Extending his hand, he introduced himself as Talho thought…

…Why did Eureka refer to the TypeALPHA as "Her"...

"Jonathan Marcus, Master Instructor S.O.F. And you are?"

Firmly grasping his hand the dark skinned female replied. "1st Lieutenant Hilda Hollings, sir. 503rd Recon, currently TAD to S.O.F. DET Five."

"Nice to meet you," Marcus smiled. "Terminus Type R-Eight-Zero-Eight pilot correct?"

"That's correct sir." Hilda replied.

"So how is Captain Boone nowadays?"

"Still wondering when he is going to make the selection board sir." Replied Hilda, a surprised look on her face at the mention at her Commanding Officer as Talho looked on…

She wasn't surprised…

Looking Talho eye to eye, the two exchanging a knowing look, the Master Instructor continued saying "Aren't we all Lieutenant" Gesturing towards the girl he said. "This is my newest student Eureka, and it looks like you have already met my Information Bureau liaison."

Nice… "2nd Lieutenant Talho Yuki" Handing the stuffed pig back, Talho extended her hand.

"Ah, pleased to meet you." Hilda replied taking Talho's outstretched hand. Leaning down Hilda extended her hand towards the girl. "Hello Eureka."

Blankly looking at the hand, than staring up into Hilda's eyes, Eureka innocently asked her. "You were born that way too weren't you?"

"Huh?" Hilda and Talho both looked at each other.

"She was born that way, just like Edward?" The girl asked the Master Instructor who started laughing.

Catching his breath he told her. "That's correct, now why don't you go on ahead and head to your room and change. I'll be there in a little bit, ok?"

"Ok Marcus." Eureka replied. Picking up the suitcase she headed off towards the entrance of the barracks.

After the girl had disappeared inside the building Talho asked. "So what's with the blood?"

"Tomorrow," Marcus quickly replied looking down at his watch. Throwing the black garment bag back over his shoulder and tucking the pink stuffed animal up under his arm he said. "Now if you two young ladies would please excuse me, I have an important matter to attend to." Winking at Talho he told her as he started towards the entrance. "I would invite you to our little surprise b'day party for Eureka, but from the way that you are dressed, I would say that you already have plans. Have fun tonight; just don't do anything I wouldn't do, ok Lieutenant?"

"That depends," Talho began a mischievous grin on her face "What wouldn't you do?"

"See you in the morning Lieutenant." Ignoring the question Marcus replied as he walked into the building.

"I guess I'll be going then." Talho said to Hilda. As she started to walk towards the bus stop Hilda walked up next to her.

"Could I give you a lift? You look much too nice to be riding that stinky bus."

"You don't mind?"

Shrugging her shoulders Hilda replied. "Not at all, I have to run and grab some things from the PX anyway." Smiling at Talho she asked. "So where are we off to tonight?"

"Base HQ," Talho began. "I am supposed to meet someone there."

"Oh," Hilda said. "And who is the lucky guy?"

"Nobody special," Talho nonchalantly replied as she thought to herself…

…Dewey will be pleased to know…

"I bet," Hilda playfully elbowed her as Talho smiled, the two women walking towards the parked vehicle.

…That today is the girl's Birthday.

*********************************************

Pulling up to the entrance of the Base Headquarters building, noticing the stretch limo parked in front Hilda let out a whistle. "Nobody special, huh," Leaning towards Talho who was quietly sitting in the passenger's seat, the bronze skinned recon pilot commented. "Just who is this Mr. Nobody?"

Turning to look at her, Talho slightly raised an eyebrow. "Just park the car."

"Touchy," Hilda teased as she quickly found an empty parking spot. Pulling out a small green notebook Hilda wrote down her phone number. Tearing it out she handed it to the Information Officer. "Here take this, just in case Mr. Nobody turns out to be," She paused looking back towards the limo as the driver got out and walked around to open one of the rear doors. Noticing the slight bulge on the drivers right hip…He must be somebody to rate a bodyguard…Hilda smiled. "Just in case he isn't the charming prince you think, ok."

Taking the piece of paper from her, Talho returned the smile. "Thanks," Reaching for the handle she opened the door and stepped out. Closing the door behind her she placed the paper into the front pocket of the black skirt as the driver motioned to her.

"Ma'am, if you would." He said as he held the door open for her.

Walking over, she started to get into the vehicle. Turning around she looked back to where Hilda was still parked, the dark-skinned woman smiling and waving at her. Smiling Talho waved back at her.

"Ma'am, please." The driver impatiently told her.

"Oh, sorry," Talho replied as she climbed into the car. Sitting down onto the plush, leather seat as the driver shut the door, the interior becoming dark, her eyes began to adjust as a nagging feeling began to gnaw at her…

"Good evening," A male voice began.

…and as Talho slowly made out the figure sitting across from her…

"You're early." Dewey said a thin smile on his face. Leaning over he gently laid his hand on her bare knee. "I…like that."

…Hilda's words echoing through her mind…

Forcing a smile, Talho replied. "Thank you…sir."

…she subconsciously reached down touching the front pocket of her skirt feeling for the piece of paper…

Narrowing his sky blue eyes, Lieutenant Colonel Dewey coolly told her, an edge to his voice that chilled her to the bone as he quietly said. "Please Talho. We've no need for titles…tonight."

…Just in case.

*********************************************

"Way to go recruit!" Marcus sarcastically yelled out to Taylor as he gently laid Eureka down onto the hanger floor.

"I didn't know that she would react that way!" The Diva practically in tears replied as he ran over.

"Calm down you two," Lisa said as she walked over and knelt down next to the girl. "I think that we just gave her a little too much of a scare, that's all." Glancing into her fiancé's eyes she told him. "It's ok, who knew that she would react this way."

"I guess," Marcus replied as Holland and Edward made their way over. "Is she going to be ok?"

"Of course she is," Sonja said as she pushed her way past the three men. Kneeling down on the other side of Eureka she nervously asked Lisa. "What do you think?"

"Sensory overload," Shrugging her shoulders Lisa replied as the girl began to stir. Slowly helping her to sit upright she asked "Eureka, Eureka; are you alright?"

Slowly looking around the hanger at the concerned faces the girl knitted her teal eyebrows together. "That was a…sir…prize, correct?"

As the room erupted in laughter, the Master Instructor knelt down and taking the hand of the girl helped her to her feet. "Yep, that was a sir-prize sweetie."

"I see," Eureka remarked as Taylor began to sing, the rest of the assembled group joining in…

"Happy Birthday to you…"

…as the girl, cocking her head to the side as the words echoed through the immense hanger…

"Happy Birthday dear Eureka…"

…her lavender eyes looking around the room as the unseen hands in her mind transcribed the words to the song…

"Happy Birthday to you…"

…Blankly stared.

*********************************************

"Is there something wrong?"

Looking up from across the huge dining room table Talho replied. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you."

Lightly dabbing at the corners of his mouth with his napkin, Dewey repeated. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no, there is nothing wrong. The food is…well…awesome." Talho replied. After having arrived at Dewey's huge estate and having shown her around his huge house, the two had sat down at the large dining room table.

"I see, than is there something else bothering you, you seem…" He paused "…distracted." Slowly pushing his chair back Dewey stood and walked over next to her. "You seem like you have been distracted all evening. Am I not a gracious enough host?" He smiled gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Not at all," She began. "I guess I didn't expect," Talho gestured around the immense dining room. "All this…I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you." She added seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"Offend," He slowly said. "I guess I am not used to entertaining someone as…beautiful as you."

Talho blushed. "Please Colonel…"

…So easy…Dewey thought as he reached down taking her by the hand.

"Now what did I say about platitudes tonight?"

"I'm sor…" Talho started to apologize as Dewey leaned forward kissing her full on the mouth. Not resisting his advance, Talho parted her lips as he placed his hand on the back of her neck. Pushing the chair back she stood up, kissing him back, embracing him, her tongue exploring his mouth as he gently bent her body back. For what seemed like an eternity, they finally parted.

"There," Dewey said. "Now tell me…what is it that you find so…distracting."

Catching her breath, Talho said. "I was just thinking about Eureka, that's all."

Hearing the name of the girl, the Lieutenant Colonel broke the embrace. "What of the girl, Lieutenant?" He asked.

Noting the sudden formalness in his voice, Talho curtly responded. "Well Colonel," She began "Today is her Birthday."

"Her…Birthday," Dewey said, more to himself than to the young woman standing across from him. Smiling he bowed towards her. "I'm sorry to have to cut our evening short, but there is something that I must attend to. Please accept my apologies." Noticing the suddenly confused look on her face, he walked up to her. Reaching out, wrapping his arms around her he pulled her close. Whispering into her ear he said "It would please me very much if we could…continue what we started."

Her heart pounding in her chest as she felt his body pressing up against hers, afraid that she had offended him, the coolness in his voice from earlier gone, Talho sheepishly said. "Yes…I would like that too."

Releasing her and stepping back, Dewey said. "Very well then, until next time," He nodded his head. "My driver will see you home. Have a good evening Talho." And with that he turned and left the room.

"Thank you…" Talho said as the door closed behind him. Turning towards the driver she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Well…might as well take me home."

*********************************************

His feet dangling off the edge of the TypeALPHA, Marcus watched the girl as the Diva was trying to explain…unsuccessfully…how the invisible gasses contained inside one of the balloons allowed it to float. Smiling at how Eureka blankly stared between the big man and the blue orb floating in front of her face, he almost didn't notice as a shapely set of legs sauntered up next to him. Looking up, he grinned. "Hey gorgeous,"

Leaning down Lisa gently kissed him on top of his bald head. "Got enough room there for me?"

Scooting over he said to her as he dusted off the area next to him. "I would imagine so. Mind the skirt."

"Thanks," She said as she sat down next to him. Hanging her legs off the edge she leaned up against him, the two of them watching the girl. "She never smiles does she?"

"What?"

"Eureka, I don't think I have ever seen her smile," The researcher paused. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen her laugh either."

"Not for lack of trying, I bet?" Marcus asked. Putting his arm around her he nuzzled up against her. "I wouldn't worry about it; she'll smile when she's ready to." He whispered in her ear.

"I hope so." Lisa quietly said. "So what's in the box?"

"This?" Marcus reached down picking up the velvet covered box. "Adrock got this for her; he was going to give it to her for her first birthday."

"I guess you had better give it to her then." Lisa poked him in the side. "Besides it's getting late, and I have to get up tomorrow."

"You in that big a hurry to leave me?" He teased.

"I'm going back to Tresor." Lisa said. Smiling at the surprised look on his face, she leaned forward lightly kissing him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," Absentmindedly swinging his feet back and forth, lightly banging them against the side of the TypeALPHA, holding the jewelry box in his hands Marcus looked down at the gift, then up at the girl who was still at a loss for words, lavender eyes intently trying to bore a hole through the balloon. "So I guess you found what you were looking for," Turning to face his fiancé, the Master Instructor looked her directly in the eye. "Be careful" he started to say.

"Aren't I always?" said Lisa, cutting him off.

Leaning forward, placing his forehead against hers, Marcus quietly repeated "Be careful, because if you succeed," Putting his finger on her lips before she could say anything he continued saying. "There are people, people behind the scenes that would use what Adrock speculated about the scab to create a powerful weapon."

Pulling his hand away, Lisa said. "A weapon to be used against the Scab Coral, not against us,"

"That's exactly what they would have you believe." Marcus began. "Do you know why Adrock never considered implementing, what did he call it?"

"Ageha," Lisa replied.

"Swallowtail Butterfly," The Master Instructor slowly repeated. "An appropriate title,"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at her," Marcus said pointing towards Eureka. "She hasn't fully matured, fully developed her wings yet, so to speak," Shaking his head side to side for a moment, then looking into the blue eyes of his wife to be, he told her. "And from what Adrock told me, what's not included in your report on Project Omega is that if…" He paused, suddenly getting a far off look…

"Honey?" asked Lisa, as Marcus blankly stared into space.

"…If she ever "gets her wings"…"

Clutching the jewelry box tightly in one hand he started to push off the edge of the TypeALPHA as he finished saying…

His voice taking on an ominous tone…

"…It might mean the end of the world for us."

*********************************************

"If there is air in the balloon, and air is in…vis…able," Slowly sounding out the new word, her lavender eyes wide as she held the string, the balloon hanging in the air above her, Eureka looked up at Taylor "Then how does it float?"

A frustrated look on his face, the Diva, undaunted in his resolve, continued to try to explain how the balloon floated. "That is what I am trying to tell you. It's not air sweetie, its helium."

"But if it is in…vis…able, like the air, then why don't I float when I breathe?"

"Just give up Taylor, she doesn't understand." Holland laughed slapping the muscle bound chief tech on the back.

Looking the girl directly in the face the Diva shrugged his massive shoulders. "Maybe…" Taking the string from her he grabbed the balloon. "But at least we might as well have a little fun." Untying the end of the helium filled blue orb, he sucked in a lungful of the gas.

"Don't do it Taylor," Marcus warned as he walked up carrying the velvet covered box.

"Don't do what?" Taylor squeaked out.

Her mouth agape, eyes full of astonishment, Eureka looked between Holland and Marcus as the Diva kept babbling. "His…voice" She began.

"Quick Eureka," Edward suddenly blurted out "Hold your breath before you start squeaking too!" Taking the balloon from Taylor he sucked in a mouthful. "OH NO! IT'S TOO LATE! AHHHH!"

Gasping, the girl put her hand over her mouth as Taylor and Edward practically doubled over laughing.

"It's ok Eureka, you can breathe." Marcus said as Holland snuck a breath of helium behind his back.

Putting his hand on Marcus's shoulder he stood next to him as Marcus caught an all too familiar glint in the young S.O.F. Commanders eyes. "That's right Eureka," Holland squeaked out "You can…OH MY…IT'S GOT ME TOO!"

"You guys are real winners." Sonja remarked as she put her hand up to her forehead.

"No really," Marcus said as he unsuccessfully tried not to laugh himself. "You can breathe, please." Leaning down in front of her, he took a deep breath in. "There, see sweetie there's nothing to worry about."

Reluctantly removing her hand from her mouth Eureka slowly took a breath. Cutting her eyes at the three men, she turned around and started to walk towards the TypeZERO.

"Don't you want your gift; I believe it's something that Adrock would've wanted you to have." Marcus said.

She stopped and turned around as Marcus slowly opened the box. "Adrock."

"Yes sweetie," He smiled, holding the jewelry box out for her to see. "He got this for you."

"For…me?" Eureka asked as she looked between the gift and the Master Instructor, the golden ring shining brilliantly in the over head lights. "This is for me?"

"Let me see, let me see." The Diva excitedly remarked. "Wow, this is really…different." He said as he gingerly lifted the choker up out of the velvet covered box, the ring small in his huge hands. "I don't think I have ever seen anything like this before, at least not in any of the jewelry shops I have been in lately."

Lisa laughed. "Somehow I don't think that Adrock would've been found in any of the shops you frequent."

"Ha ha," Taylor smirked. "But still, I wonder where he found this, it's quite unique."

"Does it really matter where it came from?" Holland chimed in.

"That's right," Marcus agreed. "It's the thought that counts. Eureka," He began as he took the ring from his chief tech. "Happy Birthday sweetie."

Reaching out, the girl accepted the gift. Holding it in her small hands she looked up at the assembled group. "Thank you." Turning the choker over in her hands a couple of times she cocked her head to the side.

"I got it," Taylor said. "Allow me." Kneeling down in front of the girl he turned the choker so that the black part faced him. With Eureka still holding it in her petite hands Taylor gave the black clasp a half turn.

As the black connecting ring slowly withdrew into the golden choker Lisa commented. "That's neat."

"Quite," The Master Instructor remarked, his brown eyes narrowing. "But I still don't see how it's going to fit around her neck."

"Please," The Diva began. "Whoever made this must've been an engineer, look," Grabbing it on either side of the gap created when the black connector retracted Taylor lifted one side up. "See, it's so well designed that I didn't notice it at first, but there is a seam opposite the connector."

"Ahh," Holland said. "That allows it to twist."

Winking at him the Diva replied. "Correct darling," Standing up he said to the girl. "So Eureka, who would you like to give the honor to."

Furrowing her teal brows together she asked. "The…honor?"

"Silly," Taylor blurted out. "The honor of putting it on sweetie,"

"Oh," the girl replied. Looking up, her lavender eyes searched around the room…

…locking onto the face…

"Marcus,"

…of the one she made smile…

"Yes sweetie,"

Walking over to him, Eureka handed him the choker. Looking up, her unearthly eyes staring into his, she quietly asked him. "Could you please help me put this on?"

"Eureka," The Master Instructor said as he knelt down. "I would be honored." Placing one half around her slender neck, Marcus turned it in his hands until where the black connector that joined the two parts of the choker together faced him. This is not an ordinary necklace…He thought, his fingers feeling that the ring wasn't really solid at all…This is quite a piece of work, it's actually several smaller rings on top of each other, I wonder. Looking the girl directly in the eye he rotated the two halves together. Feeling a slight electric impulse shoot up his arm the connector suddenly sprang out, locking into place on its own. That was… really weird…he thought as he withdrew his hand.

Reaching up she placed her hand on the gold collar. "Thank you."

Marcus smiled. "Happy dug out of a chunk of coral Day sweetie."

"Now don't make me get all emotional," The Diva sniffled as Lisa shook her head and handed him a tissue.

"Oh please," Sonja huffed as Holland glared at the Master Instructor…

She took my hand…He thought.

…Anger in his heart.

*********************************************

"Sir…Colonel!" Dewey's aide yelled out as he burst into the study, his side arm at the ready. Quickly glancing around the dark room, his eyes adjusting, a corner of the room behind Dewey's large desk glowing a faint shade of green, the aide called out again. "Colonel, are you ok sir? I heard a noise."

"I am fine." Dewey hissed. "Leave me."

"Are you sure sir?"

Picking himself up off the floor, his hands pulling his dinner dress jacket tightly together, Dewey leaned up against his desk. "I said…LEAVE ME!"

Holstering his side arm, the aide bowed. "My apologies sir. Good evening."

As the door quietly closed Dewey turned back towards the huge ornate mirror hanging behind his desk. Buttoning up his dinner jacket he caught a glimpse of himself, the image devilishly smiling back at him. His sky-blue eyes narrowing, the Lieutenant Colonel, pleased with what he saw in the mirror he leaned down picking up the book he had currently been reading…

…the cover depicting a naked woman holding a sword, the cover art done in subtle shades of yellow ocher…

…as he whispered.

"It has…begun."

*********************************************

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Eureka Seven: Blank Pages**

Fan Fiction by Dan

All places, characters, references copyright 2005/2006 Bones Studios

**Chapter Nine**

**"Might as well get started…"**

Having gotten back from the impromptu party Eureka had taken a quick shower and after brushing her teeth quickly finished getting ready for bed. As the light from the full moon shone in through the window the girl quietly sat in front of her vanity looking at her reflection in the mirror in the dark room. Going over the many pages newly transcribed in her mind, all the new words written down, Eureka brought her hand up gently touching the choker around her slender neck. Looking down, lavender colored eyes locking onto the golden ring, her gaze lingering on the gift…Adrock got this for me…she thought as the image of the Master Instructor, so clear in the forefront of her young mind, as he knelt down placing the gift on her.

Cocking her head to the side Eureka looked over at the pink pig, the stuffed animal patiently waiting for her, black button eyes staring up into the unearthly eyes of its new owner. Reaching over she picked up the plushy toy, and tucking it up under her arm walked around the room. Standing in front of the door she gave the room a quick once over. Satisfied that everything was in order, Eureka went over placing the pig next to her pillow and neatly turned down the sheets on her bed. Sitting on the edge she took off her slippers and after sitting them in the exact same place as always slid into bed. Pulling the sheets up over her and the pink stuffed pig, she glanced down at the stuffed animal.

"Goodnight Mr. Pig," she quietly said. "Sweet dreams."

Looking up at the ceiling, the golden choker lightly pressing against the back of her neck as she lay in bed, the girl thought as her eyes began to close…

He smiled as he put it on…

…slowly surrendering to the peaceful embrace of slumber…

"I" made him smile…

…and clutching the pink plushy toy tight…

So I will never…

….Eureka; the girl born from the scab coral…

Ever, take it off...

…fell asleep.

*********************************************

"Good morning Major!" Talho joyfully said as she stood just outside the large hanger bay, the Information Officer saluting her new Commanding Officer as Marcus got out of the military off-road vehicle Edward was driving, the two having just come from the training hall.

Wearing a dark blue long sleeved button down shirt neatly tucked into his freshly ironed khaki tactical pants, the shirt unadorned with any insignia, trail-runners, black ball cap and sporting dark shades, a 9mm service pistol in a poly-fiber single retention holster at his right hip, two fifteen round magazines just forward of the holster, the Master Instructor gave his sharply dressed Information Bureau liaison a once over, Talho's federation dress grey skirt uniform immaculate. "You're awfully chipper this morning Lieutenant." He said to her as he took off his sunglasses, placing them on top of his black ball cap as Edward, wearing a similar outfit minus the ball cap got out of the parked vehicle. "I take it you had an enjoyable evening?"

Dropping her salute, Talho replied as she arched an eyebrow, the action accentuating the pink tattoo just below her left eye. "It was…interesting."

"I bet," Marcus replied as he took the clipboard Talho was holding out for him. "So how is Colonel Dewey doing?" He asked as he flipped through the pages on the board. Looking up at her, Talho's face beginning to turn a bright red, he said. "It's really none of my business who you associate with; just don't want to see you get hurt, ok Lieutenant."

Handing back the clipboard to her, he smiled as Edward walked up. "Well then, shall we get this pooch-screw started?"

"Pooch-screw?" Talho asked as Edward chuckled.

His brown eyes gleaming, the Master Instructor said to his Information liaison. "What we are about to do. Integrating two units together to form a new unit," He grinned. "It's going to be a logistics nightmare for a few days until we," Marcus gestured at the two. "That's us, including Commander Holland and Major Lennon, get all the planning and Table of Organization and Equipment together." Narrowing his eyes he continued telling her as a car pulled up next to the off-road vehicle. "I hope that you are up to the challenge, Lieutenant."

Clicking her heels together, a smug expression on her face, Talho replied. "More than up to it Major."

"Good answer Lieutenant," The Master Instructor remarked. "Good morning Holland, I take it you slept well?" He said as the young S.O.F. Commander walked up, the girl in tow.

"Not as well as I would have liked," He smirked. Running his hand through his mane of unruly gray hair he continued saying. "I am so not looking forward to the next few days."

"Tell me about it," Edward dryly commented. "Hey Eureka, did you sleep well?'

"Yes I did, thank you."

Yawning, Marcus looked over to where the various groups, support techs, LFO maintenance crews and pilots from the S.O.F. Detachment and Team Five had assembled inside the large hanger. Seeing Major Lennon standing next to his people, his former teammate talking and joking with the tall lean, dark skinned female 1st Lieutenant he had introduced Talho and the girl to the night before, the Master Instructor shrugged his shoulders. "Well, might as well get started."

As the group made their way towards the hanger Talho lightly grabbed Edward by the elbow. "Excuse me Captain, if I might have a word."

"Sure," Edward smiled his famous toothy grin. "What can I do for you Lieutenant?"

Glancing back towards Marcus, Talho looked up at the Assistant Instructor. "Does he always keep such close tabs on his people?"

"Not really," Edward began. "I think that he must like you." He joked.

"I'm serious Captain." Talho put her hands on her hips.

"Lieutenant," He said a serious edge to his voice. "I don't know how he finds out about such things," Looking down he shrugged his shoulders. "Shoot, he has saved my bars more than once," Looking over at his best friend he continued saying. "But, rest assured, he has only your best interest at heart." Edward laughed. "I really think he likes you, even though you are part of I.B."

Talho smiled. "Aren't you funny," Walking together, Edward and Talho quickly caught up to the rest of the group as Chief Roberts, noticing that the assembled group was about to enter the hanger yelled out, the Nine-Zero-Nine's Chief Tech voice booming in the large hanger…

"ATTENTION ON DECK!"

*********************************************

Gulliver's head peeking out from the covers of the hospital bed as the door opened, his owner tightly clutching the portable Compac Drive, her eyes locked onto the device, Lisa quietly came into the room and sat down next to the young teenage girl. Moving one of the strawberry colored strands of hair out of the girls face the raven haired researcher joyfully said. "Good morning Anemone!"

Her mouth a straight line, Anemone sat, her gaze fixed as she stared into the heart of the Compac Drive.

Looking over Lisa asked Sonja, the blonde haired researcher standing just inside the doorway. "Is everything set?"

"All set here," Adjusting her glasses, Sonja smiled. "And our team is waiting for us in Tresor."

"Good," Lisa turned back towards Anemone. "Did you hear that, we're going to take you to your new home, ok honey?" Brushing another stray strand of hair out of the young girls face, Lisa huffed, her mouth turned down in a frown as Gulliver crawled out from under the covers, the small animal nuzzling up against the researcher. "Don't worry, you're coming to little guy." Lisa said as she petted him on top of the head. Glancing into Anemone's eyes, Lisa stood up off the bed. "Well, we might as well get started…" She said to Sonja as she walked up next to her blonde, bespectacled friend.

"Gulliver…"

Turning towards the sound of the voice, Lisa's blue eyes widened as the young red haired teenage girl relaxed her grip on the portable Compac Drive, the dried up stems of the Anemone's slipping out of her hands onto the clean white sheets. "Nani?" The word taught to her by her great-grandfather slowly coming out of the mouth of the former gunship pilot…

…as Anemone quietly repeated…

"Gulliver…"

"Yes honey," Lisa said walking over and sitting back down on the corner of the bed as Sonja scribbled down the current time on a piece of paper, the two women looking between each other, a look of astonishment on both of their faces. "What were you saying?"

Tears slowly streaming out of the corners of her light blue eyes, the red haired girl looked the researcher right in the face. "His name is…Gulliver." She said, the white furry pet crawling into her lap, his white eyes glancing between Lisa and Sonja. "I want…to go…" Anemone paused.

"Go where Anemone?" Noticing the emotion in her eyes starting to fade, the look on the face of the young girl becoming blank, just like the look on the face of another girl, Lisa quickly began talking. "Anemone, honey, stay with us now, where do you want to go?"

As her young eyes locked back onto the drive, the flow of tears beginning to ebb…

"Anemone, tell me where do you want to go?"

…her consciousness beginning to slowly slip away, away from the material confines of the hospital room; the young girl finding herself as she stood alone in the middle of what her mind perceived to be…

…a huge, empty…

…Library.

"Anemone!" Lisa practically shouted out startling both Gulliver and Sonja, the raven haired researcher grabbing the young girl by the shoulders, the girl momentarily looking Lisa eye to eye….

…as Anemone said, the single word sorrowful…

…full of heartache, loss…

"…Home…"

Lisa cursed. "She's gone," Glancing back at Sonja she asked, her tone cold, impersonal. "Time, tell me how much time elapsed?"

Still touched by the hurt in Anemone's voice Sonja quietly stood. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Standing up Lisa slowly walked back over. "I said, time; how much time between her first word and when she went back to the library?"

Blinking her eyes and looking between Lisa and Anemone, Sonja asked. "Library, what in the world…what are you talking about," She paused, suddenly confused, the look in Lisa's blue eyes unnerving to her. "Lisa, are you ok, you're scaring me."

"Tell me, I need to know the time."

"Why?"

Lisa looked down at the floor. "I need to know," She whispered. Looking back up at Sonja she continued. "Because, I don't want to miss it,"

"Lisa, miss what pray tell?"

Turning to look back at the red haired girl, her dark blue eyes getting a far off look, the head of Project Omega slowly said…

"The bus Sonja, I don't want to miss the bus."

*********************************************

"Relax everyone," Marcus said as he walked into the hanger bay. Ascending the stairs to the platform that Taylor and his techs had sat up earlier that morning the Master Instructor turned to face the assembled group. "Good morning," He began. Looking the crowd over, he spotted a familiar face. "And how are you Major Lennon?"

"Excellent!" The young officer smartly replied, the members of his team laughing.

"Roger that!" Marcus remarked. "Get your butt up here; you're part of this too you know."

"Moving," Lennon yelped causing the entire hanger to erupt in laughter.

"Good grief, recruit," The Master Instructor said invoking more laughter. "We're not in boot camp anymore." He smiled as Lennon came up and stood next to him. Shaking his hand he leaned forward. "You ready to do this?"

"Are you kidding," Lennon began, his grey eyes shining. "I can't wait for you to get your hands of healing on some of these kids." He looked his former teammate up and down. "And from the way you and Edward are dressed," The Commander of Team Five smiled. "It looks like you are more than anxious to get started."

"You know it! Actually myself and Edward have to be somewhere after this, you know," The Master Instructor smiled. "Secret squirrel stuff and all that," Letting go of Lennon's hand Marcus looked back at the gathered people. "Alright let's get started." Glancing over at Eureka, he gave her a quick wink. "Most of you already know who he is, but I'm going to embarrass him anyway by introducing him." He looked at Holland. "Commander Holland Novak, get over here."

Putting his hands up in front of him, lopsided grin plastered on his face, Holland stepped up next to his former instructor. "Hey, I only work here." He said, as the members of the S.O.F. Detachment yelled out in support of their Commanding officer.

"Don't we all Commander!" Edward shouted out from where he was standing next to Talho.

"Ok, ok everyone calm down," Marcus said. "So here we are," he gestured to his right. "Team Five, HUAH!"

"HUAH!" Lennon's team enthusiastically replied.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Lennon remarked as Marcus motioned to his left.

"S.O.F. Detachment, HUAH!"

Once again the hanger echoed as Holland's team returned the shout. "HUAH."

The Master Instructor beamed. "Heard, Understood and Acknowledged, roger that." He said as Talho, impressed with the amount of energy Marcus invoked from the two groups, stood next to the girl.

"Hoo…ahhh?" Eureka asked the Information Officer.

Leaning down so that the girl could hear her, Talho answered. "That's correct."

HUAH…a new word, quickly transcribed.

"Alright listen up," Marcus continued. "I am not one for preamble, so here is the deal," He paused, looking around at the faces in the huge hanger…So young he thought… "One week ago this installation was attacked by elements that we believe were associated with the rogue cleric Norbu." Letting his words sink in, absentmindedly checking the safety of the pistol on his side, he took a deep breath, his shoulder still barking at him from where the piece of shrapnel had penetrated his CiRaS assault vest. Slowly exhaling he continued talking. "Just a few days ago the Tower City that is located just a few miles down the road was hit with what EOD has confirmed was a Cobalt anti-warship missile…"

*********************************************

**"Secret Squirrel Stuff"**

Lifting the handset of the phone up off the base in the his office, confident that the line was secure, Dewey's adjutant hastily dialed the number to his agent with-in the more militant branch of the Vodarac religious community. Briefly smiling at the complexity of it all, the idea of infiltrating the Vodarac and using them as the scapegoat to further the Colonel's agenda, the Captain patiently waited as the number he had dialed began to ring.

Click… "Hello," A heavily accented voice on the other end calmly said.

"I trust that you have received the information provided to you?" The Captain asked the infiltrator.

A brief pause… "Yes, yes we did."

"Then I will assume that everything is proceeding accordingly?"

"Oh, most defiantly, the information you provided will insure that the Vodarac will strike a blow into the heart of the corrupt Federation." The voice sarcastically replied. "Today the world will see what we are capable of accomplishing. Praise Vodarac!" He laughed.

Religious freaks…the Captain thought...so easily manipulated. "Just make sure that they don't fail."

"Failure," The voice spat. "I don't see how that they could, what with the equipment provided by…" He paused. "…by our illustrious Colonel."

"It would be wise not to bring him up, you might be overheard." The Captain quickly shot back.

"Just relax, I've never let Him down yet, and rest assured, nothing can be traced back, besides, these people are so blind that they don't care who provides the means to strike as long as it provides more support for their religious cause."

"Very well then, I will inform Him that you are all set."

"You do that," The infiltrator said. "Oh, and one other thing,"

"What?"

"Send Dewey my regards."

Hanging up the phone, the Captain sat down at his desk. Lord forgive me…He prayed as he picked the handset back up hitting the speed dial. "Colonel," He said as he flipped through the pages of information that was provided to the infiltrator, the papers containing routes, times and most importantly; the name of the target… "Sir, it's all set."

"Very good, Captain." Dewey coolly replied as his adjutant once again thought, his prayer reverberating through his mind…

…Lord, please forgive me…

…as he slid the pages back into a plain, brown envelope.

Hanging up the phone and hitting a button on his office intercom, the Captain told his secretary. "Send for a courier."

"Yes sir." A young female voice replied.

Glancing down at his watch, the adjutant added. "And tell them to hurry, I want to make sure that this is delivered to the Executive Protection Team before they meet with the base CO."

*********************************************

Opening the door to the vehicle Marcus looked over at his friend. "I thought that that went well, what do you think?"

"Pretty well I think." Edward remarked as he slid into the driver's seat.

"Excuse me, Major Marcus?" A young man asked as he walked over.

Turning towards the young man Marcus said. "That's correct, what can I do for you Private?"

Snapping to, the Private saluted. "I was sent to make sure that you receive this before you meet with General Emerson this morning, sir." Dropping the salute the young man held out an envelope. "Sign here sir, if you would."

Signing the receipt, Marcus took the envelope. "Thank you, carry on." Hopping into the passenger's seat and pulling his sunglasses down over his eyes, the Master Instructor picked up where he left off as Edward started up the car. "I really think so too." Opening the sealed brown envelope he continued saying. "Besides, he's going to have to learn to pull different groups of people into one cohesive unit."

"He's defiantly got his work cut out for him." Edward dryly commented as he put the vehicle in gear. "I don't envy him one bit." He finished saying with a smile.

As the military off-road vehicle pulled away from the hanger bay, and catching his best friend's smile Marcus laughed. "You know what I always say?"

Laughing together, the two men said in unison. "Sorry for your bad luck."

"So did you manage to get enough of the new unit badges?" Edward asked as he turned down the road leading to the base headquarters building.

Pulling out several sheets of paper from the envelope Marcus answered. "I think so. Let me see," He paused thinking for a moment. "Well, we don't need as many as the LFO jocks," He grinned. "We don't have as many different uniforms as Holland does."

"I have always wondered about that." Edward began to comment as Marcus started reading through the papers, the pages containing the routes and times for their protective detail assignment.

Not taking his eyes off what he was reading, the Master Instructor said. "I think it has to do with some ancient Earth history,"

"Ancient Earth history?" Edward asked, suddenly very curious.

Looking over at his Assistant Instructor, Marcus continued. "That's correct. It's why all what used to be called 'Army' types are referred to as Sergeants, Captains and Majors," He paused as he lifted one of the pages up. "On Earth there used to be what was called Oceans."

"Oceans," Edward slowly repeated the new word, than laughing at himself said. "Hey, I sounded just like Eureka."

Shaking his head back and forth and smiling at his friend Marcus said. "Funny…anyway these oceans were vast bodies of water and the military forces that served on these bodies of water were called 'Navy'."

"Navy, like in the song?"

"What song?" Marcus asked, sounding just a curious.

Edward thought for a moment. "Taylor was playing one of his golden oldie music compilations', I think it went like this." He took a deep breath. "In the Navy, you can sail the seven seas, in the Navy, you can put your mind at ease…" Edward sang.

Laughing at how Edward belted out the lyrics to one of the ancient earth tunes, Marcus told him. "I wouldn't quit your day job there buddy."

"What, and miss all this," Edward laughed. "So you were saying."

Flipping another page the Master Instructor went on. "Well, the rank structure of our air-corps is directly modeled after the ancient earth naval forces. Hence the reason that I am considered the same rank as Holland. Commander, Major; it's the same pay-grade just a different title. And for some strange reason, the flyboys seem to have more uniforms than us ground pounders have, I can't believe you don't know this."

"I slept through that part of OCS," Edward grinned. "So a Captain and a Fleet Lieutenant are the same, ok I get it, duh." Edward commented as the pulled into the headquarters parking lot. "So, what's our assignment, protecting someone important I take it?"

"Let me guess," Marcus sarcastically began as Edward pulled up into an empty space. "You deduced from our current dress that this is what our 'Secret Squirrel' mission is?"

Placing the vehicle in park, Edward turned off the ignition. As the glow of the Compac Drive powering the car faded, he reached into a hidden breast pocket of his shirt and pulled out a pair of sunglasses similar to the ones Marcus had on. "Give me a little credit, we've done this a few times before; and besides," Putting the glasses on his face he continued. "When you care enough, you send for the very best. So who are we baby-setting today?"

Sliding the pages back into the envelope the Master Instructor looked over at his friend. Catching a glimpse of himself reflected in the dark shades Edward was wearing…The very best…he said. "You'll love this; it's none other than one of the members of the Sage council."

"It's a good thing I decided to shave then. Which one is it?"

Opening the door, Marcus started to get out as an older gentleman dressed in his finest Federation Dress uniform walked over. Looking back over, the Master Instructor said. "The female member; Koda."

*********************************************

Tugging at his uniform, Major General Ralph Emerson smiled as he watched the vehicle Marcus and Edward were riding in pull into the parking lot. In his early fifties, the same height but a bit broader in stature than the Master Instructor, black hair still thick, the beginnings of white showing at his temples, General Emerson gave his uniform another once over before walking over to where the military off-road vehicle had come to a stop. Seeing as Marcus got out of the car, Emerson smiled again, the action pulling at the ugly scar that ran down from the left side of his face to just below his square chin, pleased that he was able to pull the Master Instructor and his Assistant Instructor away from setting up the new combined unit of infantry and LFO pilots for this assignment.

"Good morning, Major, Captain," Emerson's gravelly voice joyfully said as Marcus and Edward walked up to him. "That is what you two are still going by now-a-days?" he asked with a questioning tone.

Extending his hand, Marcus laughed. "Yes general, that's what we are using for now," As the General firmly gripped his hand, swallowing up the Master Instructors, he looked over at Edward. "But I thought that today we would use…" Marcus shrugged his shoulders. "…More informal titles sir."

Releasing his hand, Emerson replied. "Of course, of course," Standing in front of Edward, the General gave him a quick once over. "I'm glad that you decided to shave this morning Captain."

Toothy grin on his face, Edward replied. "Only for you sir."

A serious look on his face, Emerson looked the dark skinned Instructor hard in the eye. "I bet," Stepping back he started laughing, a deep, low baritone laugh. "Still the comedian I see."

"Always sir; beats the alternative."

Absentmindedly reaching up and touching the scar, Emerson somberly replied. "That it does Captain, that it does." Deeply inhaling, pushing the unpleasant memory away, the General smiled. "So what do I address you two yahoo's by today."

"We'll keep it easy," Marcus smiled at Emerson. "You know, don't want to confuse you sir, you are getting rather advanced in age."

Glancing back at Edward, Emerson dryly commented. "Rubbing off on him I see."

Edward snapped to attention. "Sir, this recruit is guilty as charged sir!" He smartly replied causing the three men to burst out laughing.

"So," Marcus, catching his breath began. "I thought that today that I would be Mr. Black,"

"Mr. Black." Emerson nodded his head. "And you Captain."

"Mr. White." Edward responded.

"Typical," General Emerson said. "Well gentlemen, should we get going. I have a high-speed lifter standing by."

"Very well," The Master Instructor said. "Mr. White, if you would." He gestured toward the vehicle.

"But of course, General if you would sir." Edward turned and looking up and around the area, the former S.T.A.T. team Sergeant scanning for anything out of the ordinary, walked over opening the rear passenger side door as Marcus walked a bit behind and to the left of the General, hand at his hip subconsciously flipping the safety of his service pistol off and on.

…Time to go to work.

*********************************************

"I just don't see how this is all going to work!" The Diva said just before throwing himself all over the table scattering the copious amount of paperwork detailing all the necessary parts, forms and equipment list of both the assembled teams, now known collectively as Combined Special Operations Forces Group Seven, or in military jargon, ComSOGSeven.

"Would you just calm down!" Talho practically screamed slamming her hands down on the conference table. "If you would stop acting so damn dramatic…"

"He's not acting, Lieutenant." Chief Roberts dryly remarked. "I have to agree with Mrs. Drama queen here, it's going to be quite a chore trying to maintain proper replacement parts for both the Terminus type's we are fielding and the R-Eight-Zero-Eights…"

"We only have just the one Chief," Lennon pointed out to Holland's Chief Tech.

"Sorry sir," Roberts apologetically said. "But still sir; we have your four-legged walking gun and missile platforms to maintain."

After Marcus had finished briefing the assembled group on the events of the bombing, the Master Instructor had turned the rest of the morning's assembly over to Holland and Major Lennon. Now almost two hours after having dismissed the newly formed "Team Seven", Holland quietly sat hand on his forehead rubbing his temples nursing a growing headache as the command element were trying to finalize the combat companies table of organization and equipment.

"Primitive things, they are." Taylor, rolling his eyes blurted out.

"Oh really," one of Lennon's Lieutenants began. "Those primitive things pack more firepower than two or three of those fancy LFO's."

Turning his nose up at the young Lieutenant, the Diva held the palm of his huge hand towards the man. "Honey please, one LFO could take out a whole platoon of your walking tanks."

Standing up, the Lieutenant, his ego bruised, yelled back. "Your boyfriend will be sad when I rip that hand…"

"All of you, ENOUGH!" Holland angrily shouted, startling the entire group. "Like it or not, here we are." Looked each one of them in the eye he continued. "Myself and Major Lennon here will not tolerate anymore of this juvenile rivalry crap."

Scooting his chair back, Lennon stood. "I agree with Holland. Lieutenant, if you would." He pointed towards Taylor, who was leaning back in his chair, his massive arms across his chest.

"Sir?" The young officer asked.

"Apologize to Chief Taylor."

"Apologize?"

"You heard the Major," Chief Beams said.

"Very well…" The Lieutenant turned toward Taylor. "I'm sorry…Chief."

Cocking his head to the side, the Diva remarked. "I'm not feeling the love…"

Holland started to say something, but Talho surprised him by beating him to the punch.

"Chief," Talho slowly said her voice calm as she slightly leaned towards the big man. "Don't go there…"

Arching one of his finely waxed eyebrows, Taylor noticed, having seen the look in Talho's hazel eyes once before, the look that if he didn't comply…

…there would certainly be hell to pay.

Uncrossing his arms Taylor turned back towards the young tanker. "Apology accepted Lieutenant,"

Whew, that was close…Holland thought as he looked up at the ceiling.

The fire behind her eyes fading away, Talho took a deep breath. "There now, that wasn't so bad." Her eyes scanned the room, lingering for a moment on the face of each of the assembled…Men. I am the only female…She suddenly realized…Very shrewd Marcus, very shrewd. I will have to do something about that…Smirking ever so slightly Talho, choosing her next words carefully continued saying. "Gentlemen, we have a monumental task ahead of us, old rivalries will be set aside…We have to learn to rely on each other from now on."

Noticing her for what seemed to be the first time, impressed with what she was implying Holland stood up. "Lieutenant Yuki is right, in the heat of battle all we will have to fall back on is each other." Crossing his arms across his chest and with his trademark grin on his face, Holland said. "Why don't we all take a thirty minute break?"

"I couldn't agree more," Charles said as he stretched his arms over his head.

"I second that." Taylor chimed in. "Anyone for a latte?"

Shaking his head back and forth, Roberts slapped the big man on the back. "I don't know about that, but a cup of coffee sounds fine."

As the group began to file out of the room, Holland sat back into his chair. "Excuse me Lieutenant Yuki if I might have a word with you?"

Turning, Talho looked the young, grey haired Commander in the eye. "Yes Commander."

"Thanks,"

"For?"

"What you said,"

"It needed to be said sir. I didn't think that you would've liked to have to explain to Major Marcus why the duty Master at Arms had to hook up several of his new command on the first day." She shrugged her shoulders. "Just looking out for you sir; permission to carry on?"

Arching one of his eyebrows Holland grinned. "Granted, let's just make sure that that doesn't happen, at least not until Marcus gets back."

*********************************************

"Hey Eureka!"

Sitting quietly outside the conference room, the girl patiently waited. Turning in her chair Eureka found herself looking up into the face of the tall, bronze skinned recon pilot Marcus had introduced her to the day before. "Hello Hilda."

"What are you doing sitting here all by yourself for?" Hilda asked as she sat down next to the girl.

Staring down at her hands neatly folded in her lap, Eureka replied. "Holland told me to stand-by until they were done."

Wearing a dark grey t-shirt, the middle cut off exposing a highly defined set of abs, green six-pocket fatigue pants and brown boots Hilda placed her gloved hands on her knees. "I see," Staring down at the floor for a moment Hilda leaned over nudging Eureka. "Well now, I am bored." Standing up placing her gloved hands on her hips she winked at the girl. "Come on; let's go see what's on the tele-viewer."

Staring up at her for a second, Eureka furrowed her eyebrows together. "Tele-viewer?"

"Sure," Hilda brought her hand up to her chin. "You know?"

Cutting her eyes to the ground the girl sheepishly replied. "I am sorry…I don't understand."

Reaching down Hilda grabbed Eureka by the hand. "Wow, you weren't born yesterday now were you?" She asked as she pulled the girl up.

As the two headed down the hallway towards the lounge, the girl said as she was trying desperately to keep up as the long legged recon pilot dragged her down the passageway. "No, but I had my first birthday yesterday."

Not stopping, Hilda turned her head and looked down at Eureka. "Aren't you funny," She said as she smiled.

*********************************************

Settling back into the comforting embrace of the high-speed lifter's acceleration couch Marcus pulled out the brown envelope from the side of his black, foam padded operations case, the case containing his custom rigged Hk-416.

"All belted in sir?" A young attractive military flight attendant asked the Master Instructor.

"Hey; what about me, don't I get any love?" Edward remarked as he leaned over.

Smiling back the attendant asked the Assistant Instructor. "Captain, are you all set?"

Grinning, feigning ignorance Edward fumbled with his seatbelt. "I don't think I know how to attach the small end to the big end of the buckle. Could you help me?"

Shaking his head back and forth, Marcus put down the envelope. "Forgive Mr. White; I think he forgot to take his pills this morning."

As General Emerson stifled a laugh Edward told the flight attendant. "Don't listen to him," Playing with the belt-buckle he looked back up at the young woman. "I'm all thumbs."

"Please…Help him out or we'll never get off the ground." Marcus said to her. As the attendant leaned down in front of the Master Instructor belting Edward in, he jokingly commented to him. "You can be so high-maintenance sometimes,"

"Sorry dad," Edward quickly came back.

"Gentleman, we will be departing shortly." The attendant nodded to the three men and turning proceeded back towards the front of the lifter.

"Thank you ma'am," General Emerson said as the door to the flight cabin closed. "I really appreciate you two coming out of retirement for this."

"Are you kidding," Edward began. "It's stuff like this that allows us to keep sharp."

"What he said sir," Marcus commented. "And besides," He smiled. "When you care enough,"

"You send the very best." Emerson finished. "Relax, this will be an easy day, I can rest assured."

"Attention," A male voice came over the lifter's intercom. "We are next in line for take-off, so take it easy…we'll be in the air shortly."

"I'm going to catch a few ZZZ's," Edward said.

"Sure go ahead," Marcus told his friend. "I'm just going over our primary route,"

"Ok, brief me on the alternate route once we get there," Edward said just before closing his eyes.

"You sure?"

Smiling, Edward replied as the high speed lifter began to quickly accelerate down the runway. "Like the General said, easy day..."

Glancing down at the map one final time, Marcus folded it and placed it back into the envelope. Leaning back into the couch and crossing his arms across his chest he suddenly recalled something that Adrock had always said…

The words seemingly out of context at the time…

…Don't ask for it…

But as events would later unfold…

…Get it on your own…

No better phrase could've been said.

Closing his eyes Marcus felt as his body was pushed back into the comforting embrace of the acceleration couch as the lifter leapt into the air for the two-hour hop to Capital City…

…Don't ask for it…

*********************************************

Her head cocked inquisitively to the side, the girl slowly poked her left index finger towards the glass. "So people…do they live in this little…box?" Eureka asked Hilda as she touched the screen of the tele-viewer, the girl gasping as she received a mild static shock from the energized view-screen.

"No silly," Hilda laughed. "You sure you weren't born yesterday?"

"I am quite sure." Eureka dryly responded.

"Ok, just making sure, let's see what's going on in the world today." Picking up the remote controller Hilda flipped through the different stations as the girl sat transfixed as the image on the screen changed with each channel. "Ah, here we go," Hilda said as she found the channel she was searching for.

"C…C…N…N?" Eureka slowly sounded out the letters superimposed on the bottom left hand corner of the screen as other words scrolled along the bottom.

Hilda nodded her head. "Capitol City News Network."

"Oh, I see." The girl said as she turned back towards the tele-viewer, the female news reporter talking…

"And as you can see Stone, the weather over the Capitol is simply just gorgeous today."

"Thank you Carol," The screen changed to show the CCNN News room, a male reporter framed in the middle looking directly into the camera. "Once again stay tuned to CCNN for your complete coverage of the Sage Council's only female member historic visit planet-side as we continue; live from Capitol City."

*********************************************

**Naomi**

"Excuse me, Mr. Black?"

Slowly opening his eyes Marcus reached up and pulled his shades off, the face of the flight attendant coming into sharp focus in the early morning light of the cabin of the high speed lifter. "Yes,"

"Sir, you wanted me to let you know when we were beginning our decent,"

"That went by very quick," He smiled. "Thank you ma'am," Leaning over Marcus lightly elbowed Edward. "Wake up sleeping beauty; we're on our decent path."

Stretching his arms over his head, Edward remarked. "That was fast," Rubbing his chin he leaned down making sure that his own weapons case was still secured. "So let me go over the route,"

Reaching down and pulling the map out of the envelope, Marcus handed it to his Assistant Instructor. "I outlined the alternate route in red."

"Ok, easy enough," Edward said as he turned the map of the stricken Tower City over in his hands, the main blast site shown in shades of gray, the main route in blue. "So the Event will be held right near ground zero?"

Looking over at the map Marcus replied. "Yep, that's what the town council wanted apparently."

"I see," Edward folded the map. "How did the town council convince one of the Sages's to come down out of their space fortress?"

"I can answer that Mr. White," Emerson said as the lifter began its decent.

"Do tell General." Marcus said. "I am rather curious myself how they managed to coerce one of the old timers down out of their tower of Babel."

"Well I don't know how he did it…" General Emerson began as the pilots voice suddenly came over the ships intercom…

"Attention, we will be making our landing shortly; I hope that you all enjoyed the ride. We'll be turning you all over to a new craft for the Trajectory flight back, have a good day gentlemen and welcome to Capital City."

Leaning back, Emerson looked over at the two men. "But you can thank Lieutenant Colonel Dewey for it."

*********************************************

Emerald green colored eyes silently watching as the specially designed elevator made its decent from "The Ark" as it was commonly referred to, the First Attendant to the female Sage Koda stood behind the old woman. Slowly inhaling…In through the nose out through the mouth, deep and complete…the First Attendant allowed herself a moment of quiet retrospection as she silently exhaled; almost five…No, six…years had passed since she had last set foot on the planet below, the occasion somber as she had had to clandestinely attended the funeral of her niece, the memory still fresh in her mind as she shamelessly hid and watched as the young girl was quietly laid to rest next to the mother she never knew. As the elevator continued downward, the sound of an electronic bell chiming brought her quickly back to the present. "Madam, we are almost at the half-way point."

"I am well aware of that, but thank you." Koda curtly replied. Her dark hair held tightly back, skin pale from being locked away in the Ark, and wearing a floor length red long-sleeved gown the Sage smirked. "Remind me again why we are doing this."

The First Attendant bowed slightly. "Most gracious Madam, it is to remind the people of how you and the other Sages helped to guide the people out of the darkness of space and into the hope and abundance of the new world. And given the light of the current…" She paused searching for the correct word. "…Situation, to give again the people the blessed hope that you and your brethren hold."

Koda smiled. "Very well spoken," Turning she gave her First Attendant a quick once over, the tall female wearing an all white ensemble, the clothes tight around the ankles and knees, loose up to the waist, the white knee length jacket loose around the shoulders, the woman's dark brown hair concealed by a white veil, her face pale, the complexion accentuating the color of her eyes.

"I am humbled by your words Madam." She replied. Slowly the First Attendant removed her arms out from where she had them folded across themselves, her hands hidden in the sleeves of the white jacket. "Madam, if you would," She gestured as the elevator began to slow from its trip down the tube that connected "The Ark" to the base located in the middle of Capitol City.

"Yes I guess I should," Koda dryly remarked as she turned around to face the doors of the special elevator. "The people," Koda paused. "They need me."

Smiling for the second time in as many days, the First Attendant replied. "Yes Madam, they most certainly do."

*********************************************

"Alright sir, here we go." Marcus told General Emerson as the lifter taxied to a halt inside an enormous, empty hanger bay. "As soon as the cabin doors open, Mr. White will lead, you in the middle, no preamble, just get in the limo and I will lock you in."

"Charming," Emerson deadpanned.

"That's how we roll sir." Edward jokingly commented as the three stood near the door. Looking out one of the round windows of the high-speed lifter the Assistant Instructor spotted the vehicle, the armored limo flanked by uniformed guards. Letting out a short whistle as he adjusted the strap to the weapons case Edward said. "Nice, but I wonder how she handles."

Glancing out another window, his Hk-416 slung in a three-point sling, the weapon slung tight across his chest, his own custom case secured over his back the Master Instructor said as the flight attendant un-dogged the cabin doors. "You'll find out soon enough," Pulling the charging handle to the rear and letting it go he chambered a round into the weapon. "Ok, sir, Mr. White…lets go."

Mr. White in the lead, the General in the middle and Mr. Black bringing up the rear, the three quickly exited the lifter and getting into the limo left the hanger.

As the long, black armored vehicle pulled out of the bay, the Assistant Instructor nodded his head in approval. "Not bad, not bad at all, a little heavy in the end, but this should be just fine." Edward made a quick adjustment to the side mirrors. "They sure are pulling out the stops for this one, I mean after we pick up our "Package" we are rolling right back here and driving up into that, correct." He motioned to one of the large flying wings, a U.F. Battle cruiser, as it sat waiting for their return, the big aircraft engines idling as it sat on the tarmac.

Looking over, the Hk-416 cradled in his arms, the barrel pointing to the floor of the vehicle Marcus grunted. "Correct, it's been quite a while since Councilwoman Koda has been on the surface." Turning back, eyes scanning both sides of the road that led out of the Federation Airfield, he smiled. "Fortunately for us, Koda despises public fanfare,"

"Good for us, that's a lot less we have to worry about." Edward remarked. "I take it then that there will be no crowd at the base of "The Ark"?"

"Other than the obligatory CCNN reporters, there shouldn't be anyone else." Marcus answered.

"They won't be on-site," A voice commented from the rear of the limo. Lowering the partition General Emerson continued speaking. "The News Network will be covering her arrival via remote camera." Emerson folded his arms across his broad chest. "At least that was what I was informed."

Grinning and nodding his head, Marcus commented. "That's even better," Looking over at Edward he told him. "Just pull up and park, I'll go first," He paused. "You're still planning on greeting her, right General?"

"That's why I get paid the big bucks Mr. Black," Emerson sarcastically replied.

"Roger that," Marcus looked down at his watch. "So we reverse the process, me first, open door, you in the rear."

Not taking his eyes off the road ahead Edward replied. "Ryoukai, Mr. Black."

"Alright then, I'm plugging in." Marcus reached into the hidden pocket in his shirt and pulled out an earpiece. Opening his mouth slightly he placed the miniature combination transmitter/receiver into his left ear. Biting down hard, flexing the mandible muscles, the small device switched through different channels. Hearing a faint electronic hiss of an open channel on the short range transmitter, the Master Instructor let up, relaxing his jaw. "Check, check,"

"I hear you, Tac-four," Edward responded. "How me?"

"Read you same." Turning back towards the General, Marcus reached over hitting a button, raising the partition. "Sir, if you would just lean back and enjoy the scenery, Mr. White will have us there shortly."

*********************************************

Sitting together in the lounge, Hilda and Eureka watched as the news announcer continued talking, the image on the tele-viewer showing the base of The Ark, the building connected to a wide, cylindrical tube, the tube directly connected to the huge space ship as it hang in geosynchronous orbit high above the planet. "Welcome back to CCNN's continuing coverage of Council woman's Koda visit to the surface. I'm Stone Hartman, and you're watching Capitol City News Network, your number one source for news."

The image of the newsman was quickly replaced by a shot of the building at the base of the tube. "Stone," A woman's voice said.

"Go ahead Carol."

"Stone, it appears that the doors have opened," The female news reporter paused as the camera zoomed in. "Stone there is movement, are you getting this?"

"Yes Carol, we are seeing two or three people moving in the shadows."

"That's correct Stone, hold on…" The camera zoomed again, this time out as the cameras operator panned to the right as a long, black vehicle pulled into the camera's frame. "As you and our viewers at home can see, there is the limo that is supposed to take Council Woman Koda to the airfield where our sources tell us that one of the Federation's flying fortresses will be initiating a Trajectory flight back to where Council Woman Koda will be making an history speech to the Tower City State, that just a few days ago was tragically hit by terrorist aligned with the fanatic Vodarac religious sect…"

"Jeeze," Hilda sighed. "Why don't they go ahead and tell everyone everything."

"Oh," The girl quietly replied. "Is that not what they are supposed to do?"

"Well, not exactly Eureka," Hilda put a gloved hand up to her chin, contemplating. "I am actually surprised that the Federation would allow such information to be "Leaked" to the press."

"Leaked?" Lavender colored eyes looked questionably up into the recon pilots face.

Removing her hand from her chin, Hilda ran it through her close cropped hair. "You know, leaked,"

Same look.

Sighing again Hilda explained. "It means that someone in the government has told someone not in the government, in this case CCNN."

"Gove…r..mint…"

"Never mind," Hilda excitingly pointed back to the tele-viewer. "Look Eureka, isn't that the Major?"

Quickly turning her head, the girl focused her attention back on the screen as the camera showed as a man wearing a black ball cap, dark sunglasses, a dark blue long sleeved shirt and khaki pants, carrying an assault rifle tight against his chest walked over and opened the door for an older gentleman who was resplendent in his Federation Full Dress Uniform as another man dressed very similar to the first man who had got out of the limo, but darker in complexion and minus the ball cap got out of the driver's side of limo and walked around towards the back of the vehicle, the two men slowly, deliberately scanning the area around them.

"Marcus," The girl said. "And Edward is also there."

Placing her hands neatly in her lap, Eureka quietly sat watching…

…her shoulders held slightly back…

…head up…

…intently watching every move the Master Instructor made.

*********************************************

"Clear to the right." Marcus calmly, clearly said as he slowly walked out in front of General Emerson as they started the long walk up the steps to where Koda and one of her attendants were waiting in the shadows of the entrance of the white building.

"All clear to the left." Came Edwards reply as he fell in a little to the rear and to the left, the three men ascending the steps towards the two women.

"Alright, lets at least make it look like we know what we are doing," Marcus said under his breath as he led them up the steps. Expert eyes scanning for anything out of the ordinary, the Master Instructor's gaze fell upon the tall, lean female attendant that was no doubt the Sages own personal bodyguard. The way she stands…He thought…Calm, cool, relaxed…His eyes narrowed behind the dark shades…I wonder if it might be.

Coming to a halt in front of the only female Sage on the council of three…Marcus on the right, Emerson in the middle and a little ahead of the Master Instructor and Edward behind and on the highly polished marble step just below the General, the Assistant Instructor slowly pivoting clockwise, his eyes sharp behind the dark sunglasses always vigilant, searching for threats… the General stepped forward, bowing at the waist.

"Good morning; your most high…" Emerson began.

Stepping forward, Koda cut him off, her voice sharp. "Please General, don't try and flatter me for I am afraid that your chivalry will be lost on an old woman."

Nodding his head, Emerson humbly replied as he stepped back. "Your Excellency,"

Glancing at Edward and Marcus…the two men scanning the area around them, oblivious to her remark…Koda narrowed her eyes. Slightly turning her head, she asked her attendant. "And what do you make of these two?"

Walking to stand across from the Master Instructor who slowly turned towards her, face hidden behind a semi-transparent veil, the First Attendant slowly looked him up and down. Gracefully reaching up she pulled the cloth covering her face down, draping the excess material behind her neck, the action exposing a lock of dark brown hair. Smiling, her lips parting slightly, she looked at the assault rifle slung across his chest. "So, have your skills with a blade degenerated such that you of all people would resort to having to use firearms to protect someone."

Suddenly realizing who the green eyed woman was now that she had removed her veil Marcus replied. "Anytime you care to test my skills, you are more than welcome to stop by and…" Slightly tilting his head to his left, looking at the woman over the top of his dark shades and cradling his Hk-416, he smiled back. "…Play."

"I see," The First Attendant began. Looking over to where Mr. White patiently stood, she nodded her head. "And what of you,"

Not taking his eyes off the area beyond where the limo was parked, hands neatly folded, weak hand on top, weapon hand on bottom resting just above his belt line, the Assistant Instructor catching the glint of morning sunlight reflecting off the lens of the remote camera mounted on a pole in the distance said to the tall female. "Hey, I just follow him around." Edward looked up and smiled towards the camera.

"As you always tend to do," She replied. Turning towards Koda the First Attendant told her. "You have not a thing to worry yourself about Madam," Looking back towards the two, her gaze lingering for a moment on the Master Instructor she added. "Not a thing at all."

Noticing how her Attendant looked upon Mr. Black, Koda thoughtfully brought her hand up to her chin as she started to walk towards the parked limo. "Oh, do tell…"

As Mr. White took position in front of the Sage and Emerson, the First Attendant dutifully following behind and to the right of Koda, the Master Instructor bringing up the rear to the left, the tall, green eyed woman told the female Sage. "Yes my lady, you are in most experienced hands."

Stopping by the vehicle as Edward opened the door for her, Koda briefly looking the lean Assistant Instructor up and down, a look on her face that could only be described as the look of…

…wanting, desire…

…Lust.

Smiling, the female Sage said, her voice seductive. "There is nothing like having…an experienced set of hands on you." She winked at Mr. White.

"If you would, Madam," Edward calmly said as Koda slowly lowered herself into the limo, the Sage pulling back the hem of her long dress showing Mr. White a little leg as she sat down on the plush leather seat of the vehicle. As soon as she seated herself, he closed the door and walked around the front of the limo pausing near the driver's side door as Marcus led the General around and opened the door for him and the First Attendant.

"General," Marcus said as he held the door trying his best not to laugh at his friend, the Master Instructor doing everything in his power to stay focused on the job at hand. "If you would be seated next to her Excellency, we'll be on our way."

Looking over the Master Instructors shoulder, the General smiled at Mr. White, the Assistant Instructors mouth a straight line, obviously at a loss for words, his dark face a bright shade of red. Glancing back into the interior of the limo, seeing the Sage looking out the window at Mr. White's derriere, the General looked Marcus in the eye. "Right you are," Emerson said as he got into the vehicle.

Stopping, the door between her and Mr. Black, the First Attendant, her green eyes shining, looked Marcus straight in the face, her image reflected back at her in the dark sunglasses of the Master Instructor. "And where would you have me to sit…"She paused, "…Jonathan?"

Looking back into those eyes…

"Well…" Marcus inhaled.

…those same haunting, emerald green eyes…

"I think you've done this enough times…"

…shining with the same brightness as his late daughters…

"That you should know the drill by now…"

…and gazing directly in the face of his wife's twin sister; the brilliance of her eyes penetrating straight into his heart…

"…isn't that right…

…the Master Instructor paused, and then inhaling again, calming his emotions, said her name.

"…Naomi?"

*********************************************

"As you can see Stone, and from what we know about her, Councilwoman Koda does not take well to a lot of public fan fair." The female news reporter said as the camera showed as General Emerson officially greeted the Sage, the General bowing, than stepping slowly back as the camera zoomed in on the assembled group.

"Well, those bodyguards with General Emerson sure do look like that they mean business Carol." The male anchorman replied. "Look at that assault rifle."

"Yes, they most certainly do," Carol remarked as Edward looked towards the camera, a huge toothy grin suddenly plastered all over his face.

"Wow they don't miss a thing, do they?" Hilda said as Eureka scooted up towards the tele-viewer.

"Does Edward know that the…" The girl looked back towards the bronze skinned recon pilot, her teal green eyebrow arched up inquisitively.

"Camera," Hilda told her.

Turning back Eureka repeated the word. "Camera…is on him?"

"Somehow I doubt it," Hilda sarcastically remarked. "But I bet he knows it's there."

"I see," The girl said. "Hilda?"

"Yes Eureka."

Leaning closer to the glass, Eureka asked as the camera zoomed out, the image on the screen showing the group walking towards the parked limousine. "Who is that woman wearing the white clothes?"

"One of the Sages attendants I think; why?"

Watching, her mind recording every infinitesimal detail…how Marcus held his weapon as he ascended the steps; the way Edward stood looking out over the empty space between the limo and the building, his hands held to the uneducated, relaxed, but in reality always at the ready; the elegant motion as the woman in white clothes had removed her veil, the movement fluid, no wasted energy…Economy of Motion, the phrase Marcus had taught her scribbled down, a footnote on the blank page of her mind…seeing how the Attendant and the Master Instructor had…Smiled…at each other…the girl cocked her head to the side, the face of the tall woman somehow familiar to her. "She looks like someone I have seen before."

"Oh?" Hilda replied. "Where have you seen her before Eureka?"

Bringing her pale hand up to her chin, lavender eyes looking to the right, the girl thought for a moment, flipping through the pages in her mind….

…Sitting on the leather bound easy chair in the Master Instructors study, Lisa and Marcus in the kitchen fixing what the former gunship pilot had called "Supper" the girl had wandered into the study. Settling herself down into the cool confines of the comfy chair, Eureka looked around the room. As the old clock on the wall ticked away, the brass pendulum swinging slowly back and forth on the ancient wind-up timepiece, the girl, noticing a square wooden frame lying face down on the light-stand next to the chair, curious at what was contained in the wooden square, reached over picking the frame up…

…Gasping, Eureka suddenly recalled where she had seen the woman's face before.

"Irina," The girl quietly said; the name of the Master Instructors daughter no more than a whisper on her pale lips.

"What did you say?" Hilda asked as the tele-viewer showed the limo pulling away from the building, the vehicle en-route back to the airfield. "I thought I heard you say a name."

Turning, looking back at the Terminus Type Recon Eight-Zero-Eight's dark skinned female pilot, the girl repeated the name. "Irina," She began. Eyes looking down at her hands, Eureka continued saying…

"That woman…she has the face of Irina."

*********************************************

"They just left," The infiltrator keying the mic on a military-grade portable transmitter/receiver clearly said. Looking out over the blast zone, the buildings surrounding the area shattered, pieces of debris still littering the ground the man, hand-picked by the Lieutenant Colonel, smiled. "Is every one set?" He finished asking, letting up on the button on the device.

Static… "Yes, we are ready. Praise Vodarac!"

Yeah, yeah…The infiltrator sarcastically thought as he walked away from the window. Sitting down on the couch in the room he hit the button again. "Yes, praise Vodarac," He deadpanned. "Just make sure we don't screw this up, an opportunity like this doesn't present itself very often."

"Don't worry; with the equipment that the gracious Vodarac has blessed us with, we cannot fail." The voice replied.

Leaning back and propping his feet up on the coffee-table in the rundown apartment just outside the blast zone, the infiltrator keyed the mic. "Good," Reaching over he picked up the remote control for the rooms tele-viewer. Turning up the volume he sat the remote back down as the image on the screen showed the back-end of the limo as it pulled away from the building at the base of "the Ark".

"And there you have it Stone," A female's voice echoed out of the tele-viewers small speaker. "Councilwoman Koda and her party have just left for the airport where we understand a Federation Battle cruiser is waiting to transport her in a trajectory flight back to the Military Base located just outside the Tower City that was so viciously attacked last week by a terrorist bomb."

The image cut back to the news room. "Thank you Carol," The male news anchor replied. "That was Carol Wright covering CCNN's continuous live coverage of Councilwoman Koda's historic visit to the surface. Carol?"

An attractive, blonde haired female's face appeared on the screen, the white building in the background. "Yes Stone." Carol zealously replied.

"Do we know how long it will take for her to arrive?"

"Good question Stone." She smiled. "Information provided to us by a U.F. Spokesperson is that…" The screen changed to a still shot of one of the Federations flying-wing battle cruisers'. "…a Federation ship, like the one pictured here, will be undergoing a trajectory flight from the Base here in Capitol City."

"And do we know the name of the ship?"

"One moment Stone," Carol held her hand up to her ear. "I believe it will be the Federation Cruiser Izumo, and the flight will take approximately one-hour. Back to you Stone."

The screen cut back to the news room. "Thanks again Carol. Once again stay tuned to CCNN for our contin…"

The infiltrator reached done hitting the mute button on the remote. Bringing the mic up to his mouth, he hit the talk button on the transmitter/receiver. "They are about one-hour out." Not waiting for a response, the infiltrator sat the device back on the table. "Thank you Carol," He said out loud to the tele-viewer. Placing his arms behind his head, the infiltrator leaned back. Glancing at the small pile of papers provided by Dewey's adjutant, the pages resting on top of a plain, brown envelope, the infiltrator thought as he smiled…Looks like the information is correct, they are right on schedule.

*********************************************

**Reflections**

Taking another long drag on his cigarette, the Photographer looked down at his watch…

9:45…

…looking back up and slowly exhaling, the smoke quickly swirling away in the early morning breeze, he reached down grabbing his Nikon FE-2; the camera a faithful reproduction of the legendary camera produced eons ago by a photography company located on a small island country, the name of the island nation long ago lost in the annals of time. Lifting up the film advance knob he opened the back of the camera and reaching down into the pocket of his green, hooded jacket pulled out a thirty-six exposure roll of film loading the camera. Satisfied that the roll of film was correctly inserted he closed the back of the camera and hitting the button on the power-winder, watching the film advance knob as it turned, indicating that the camera was operating properly, he reached up pinching the cigarette between his fingers and pulling it away from his mouth, exhaled.

"Hey your brother is on the Tele-viewer again!" One of the CCNN news crew, a cameraman, jokingly yelled out to him.

Flipping the ashes off the cigarette with his thumb, the Photographer rolled his eyes and shaking his head back and forth mumbled under his breath. "Imbeciles," Looking over to where the mobile news crew was setting up for the Sages visit, the image of CCNN's head anchorman on one of the mobile news crews portable tele-viewers discussing the in and outs of trajectory flight, and adjusting his red beret, yelled back. "He's not my brother, and besides, you know he stole my name!"

Laughing, the cameraman replied as he continued setting up a tripod. "Whatever you say Che!"

Who is this "Che" guy…He thought to himself as he ignored the taunts. Bringing the camera up to his eye, he brought the lens into focus, the image of the blast-crater centered in the picture frame.

The lead editor, photographer and writer of a self-published newsletter, he had traveled many miles, at his own expense, to be able to get a few frames of one of the reclusive Sages. Although not considered by the Federation to be subversive in nature, his small newsletter could only be described as "conspiratorial" its articles consisting of information concerning the origin of the Scab Coral that still covered the planet, the true nature of the three Sages and other miscellaneous bits of info picked up here and there.

As he was looking through the lens he noticed something that caught his eye, a hint of color in the midst of the mottled gray and brown tones of the upturned earth. Reaching back into his camera bag, switching over to a high-powered telephoto zoom lens, he quickly brought at first what he thought might have been a piece of brightly colored paper that had blown down into the middle of the crater into sharp focus… "Well now, what do we have here?" …He said out loud as he brought the camera away from his eye. Looking around he walked over to the edge of the crater. "Perfect, just perfect," Bringing the camera back up he began photographing, the camera's shutter snapping, the power-winder advancing through the roll of film, as he continued saying to himself. "This is just exactly the kind of stuff my readers need to see right now."

"Excuse me sir." A rather authoritative female voice said from behind him.

Not taking his eye away from the view-finder he turned around focusing the high-powered lens in on the voice, the image of a rather attractive security force member coming into sharp clarity through the view-finder. "Great," He mumbled snapping a couple of frames of the female as she approached him. "Military Police, I should've known."

Paying particular attention to his hands as he lowered the camera, making sure that nothing was amiss, MA3 Benoit smiled. "Actually I'm a Master-at-Arms," She stopped just out of arms reach. "But I've been called worse. Do you have an I.D sir?"

"Uh sure," Reaching into the front pocket of his green hooded jacket his sharp eyes noticing the attentiveness of the MA as she watched him, and not wanting any issues since he had traveled a long distance to get here just to get a few chance shots of one of the Sages, he told her as he held up his other hand. "I'm just getting my pass, Officer,"

Her eyes narrowing slightly as he pulled the pass out of his pocket, Benoit replied. "One can't be too careful now-a-days sir."

"It's all in order officer," He said as she reached out and took the pass from him.

"Thank you sir," Holding the pass up in front of her eyes, looking over the top of the I.D., matching the photo on the pass to the man standing in front of her, satisfied that the two matched, Benoit smiled again as she handed it back to him. "Mister…Stoner…" She began. "You aren't related too that guy on T.V. are you?"

Smiling back at her he replied. "No relation whatsoever,"

"I'm sorry sir," Benoit quickly apologized as another Master-at-Arms walked up to stand beside her.

"Everything code-four MA3?"

"We're good here Mashburn," Benoit replied.

"Good," Mashburn said. Turning his attention to Stoner he told him. "If you would sir, we have been trying to keep people away from the edge of the bomb crater."

Hearing a certain tone in the young MA's voice, Stoner asked. "Oh, what for officer?"

"There was an incident sir." Benoit quickly spoke up.

"An incident?" Stoner asked pulling out a small notepad.

Cutting his eyes at his partner, Mashburn started to explain. "One of our EOD Teams was…"

"EOD?" Stoner asked cutting him off as he quickly jotted down notes.

"It stands for Explosive Ordinance Disposal." Benoit smiled.

"Like I was saying," Mashburn looked at Benoit. "One of our Explosive Ordinance teams was attacked."

"Attacked? By what?" Stoner stopped writing and looked Mashburn hard in the eye.

"Sir we aren't at liberty to discuss such matters. If you would sir," Mashburn gestured. "Please stay away from the edge."

"Sure not a problem," Stoner said. "Say could I get a picture of you…standing guard over the crater…for my newsletter?"

"Sir I don't think…"

"Come on," Benoit elbowed Mashburn in the side. "One little picture won't hurt."

Switching over to a wide angle lens, Stoner smiled back as the two stood side by side. "Just look natural, like I'm not even here."

As Stoner brought the camera up to his eye, Mashburn looked over towards him. "How's this?"

Manually adjusting the aperture of the lens in such a way to make sure that the small, colorful outcropping of fresh Scab Coral was in focus along with the two MA's, Stoner smiled as he replied. "That's perfect."

"Yeah just look bored, like we are standing gate." Benoit laughed. Catching a glimpse of herself reflected in the lens of the camera, the young female Master-at-Arms thought to ask. "What newsletter did you say you where with?"

"Oh, it's a small publication…" Stoner began saying.

...But one day, one day…He thought as he snapped a couple of pictures…It'll be the most read in the world…

Pulling the camera away from his face he finished telling the attractive MA…

"…Called…Ray-Out."

*********************************************

"The look on your face," Marcus paused stifling a laugh as he looked over at his friend, the two of them sitting in the front of the armored limo as they quickly made their way back to the airfield and to the waiting Federation Battle Cruiser that was waiting for them, the huge flying wing poised to take Marcus, Edward, General Emerson and the Sage Koda and her First Attendant in a trajectory flight back to the Tower City that was struck by a terrorist bomb. "Priceless!" The Master Instructor continued saying as he looked out the front of the limo, Hk-416 cradled in his arms, eyes hidden behind sunglasses as he continued to scan both sides of the road as Edward drove back to the Capitol City military instillation. "It was all I could do to keep from busting a gut. Man that was funny."

Not taking his eyes off the road in front of him Edward dryly replied. "I am glad I was able to keep from saying something stupid myself." Shaking his head back and forth he smiled catching his reflection side view mirror. "But yeah I am sure that the look on my face was pretty screwed up."

Marcus glanced over and laughed out loud. "You were looking pretty crazy there for a second." Leaning down he touched the screen on a small LCD panel located in the middle of the dash-board, the screen brightening as he checked on their passengers. Zooming in on the Sages First Attendant Marcus let out an audible sigh. "Why did you have to come back now?" He practically whispered.

Turning onto the main drag that led to the entrance of the military base, Edward briefly looked over at Marcus. "Now who's looking crazy?"

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Hold on a sec," Edward said as the entrance to the Capitol City Military Base came into view. Taking his left hand off the steering wheel he brought it up to his ear touching the miniature transmitter/receiver. "Main Gate's call sign V.I.G., right,"

"That's correct, they should be expecting us." The Master Instructor said. Motioning with his left hand he pointed towards the main gate. "Farthest lane to the right,"

"Got it," Edward pressed his left index finger against the device. "V.I.G., Shadow inbound, how copy over."

Hearing as the channel opened, the slight hiss as someone keyed a mic, Marcus brought his left hand up covering his ear as a male voice came over the frequency. "Vehicle Inspection Gate copies, Shadow inbound, over."

"Ten-four," Edward quickly replied. "I got good copy."

"Roger that, holding traffic. Good day gentlemen." The male voice said as the gate sentries stopped all inbound traffic.

Veering over towards the lane, the armored limo passed through the gate as the two Master-at-Arms that were standing at the entrance snapped to and rendered sharp salutes.

"Now what were you saying?" Marcus asked as Edward began slowing down preparing to turn onto the road leading to the airfield.

Looking into the turn, Edward replied. "I was just wondering what Lisa would say if she saw the look on your face when you noticed that it was Naomi standing there," He looked back over at Marcus. "You are engaged now remember?"

Exhaling, Marcus looked down at his feet, his right hand subconsciously flipping the safety of his Hk-416 off and on. "I haven't forgotten," He looked up, the entrance of the airfield off in the distance, the Izumo sitting on the tarmac, its lower ramp down waiting for them in the shadow of the huge aircraft, the massive engines whining. "Good grief, it's been almost, what, six years since," He paused, remembering Irina's funeral, Adrock standing next to him as the tears shamelessly flowed, then the feeling that someone else was watching the somber procession from a safe distance. "Why she thought that she had to hide, I just don't understand."

"Dude," Edward began as they drove through the gate, the lone sentry waving them through. "It's because," The Assistant Instructor paused as he turned onto the tarmac, lining the limo up as he made his approach to the Izumo's ramp. Feeling as the front two wheels made contact with the front of the ramp, the loadmaster standing up at the top of the cargo bay waving them in, Edward gunned the engine and as the rear wheels made contact expertly drove the heavily armored vehicle up the ramp and into the Izumo's large hanger bay, coming to a stop. As two techs ran around to the rear of the vehicle placing chocks underneath the tires, Edward placed the limo in park. Turning off the ignition he looked over to his best friend. "It's because…Naomi loved you."

*********************************************

"And there you have it Stone; the limo has just entered the Federation ship." Carol said as the camera zoomed out, the image shaky as the camera was mounted on a truck sitting on the outside of the perimeter fence of the Capitol City Base. As the ramp began to close the huge flying wing started to move, taxiing along the tarmac. "And there she goes." Carol commentated. "Sources tell us that it will take approximately one hour for the planned trajectory flight, back to you Stone."

"Tra…ject…tory flight?" The girl slowly sounded out the new word. Turning around she looked back at Hilda. "Trajectory flight?"

"Jeeze, you sure you weren't…never mind." Hilda smiled. "It means that the plane is going to achieve low orbit in the planet's atmosphere Eureka."

"At…most…here?"

Hilda shrugged her slender shoulders. "Just watch the tele-viewer."

"Ok," The girl said. Turning back Eureka intently watched as the newsman began talking.

"As you can see at home from file footage obtained from military sources," The screen showed one of the flying wings being filmed from what appeared to be another ship, the huge aircraft seeming to hover as it lifted its nose straight up into the air. "Councilwoman Koda will be flown, in the same fashion, to where she will be making an historic address to the people of the stricken Tower City State…" Suddenly immense clouds of smoke billowed out from behind the cruiser as it quickly accelerated, the ship rocketing off into the upper limits of the planet's atmosphere. The scene changed showing the interior of the ship, members of the crew practicing somersaults and spinning in the zero-gravity.

Her teal brows furrowing together, Eureka leaned in closer to the screen. "Hilda, are the people on the tele-viewer breathing air?"

"Uh, sure…" Hilda replied. "Why?"

Leaning back in the chair and crossing her small arms in front Eureka looked back towards the recon pilot, her mouth a straight line. "There is something that I must talk to Chief Taylor about later."

Noticing a sudden seriousness in the big, unearthly lavender colored eyes of the girl, Hilda simply remarked. "Ok."

*********************************************

"Attention on deck!" The XO of the Federation Battle Cruiser along with several members of the ward room snapped to attention. "The crew of the Izumo welcomes you abor…" The young female Executive Officer began.

"Please dear," Koda began, the Sage holding up her hand, politely cutting off the Izumo's Executive Officer. Smiling Koda gestured toward General Emerson and her First Attendant. "If you could just show us where we could rest our weary legs I would be most grateful, Lieutenant?" Koda paused as she asked for the name of the XO.

"Schnieder Ma'am." Schnieder slightly turned her head, her eyes narrowing at the two men leaning up against the armored limo that had brought the Sage and her party aboard. "And will you two gentlemen be accompanying us to the observation lounge for the trajectory flight back or staying with the vehicle?"

Stepping forward, still maintaining positive control of the Hk-416 slung in a three-point tactical sling across his chest, Mr. Black replied. "Actually Lieutenant if your Captain doesn't mind, I think that Mr. White and myself will wait with the vehicle for our little jump back."

"I don't think that that will be an issue…Mister?" Schnieder asked.

A sly grin on his face, Marcus answered. "Mr. Black."

"I see," Schnieder remarked. "Very well then," Turning toward Koda and Emerson she continued. "If you would please accompany me, I will show you to the observation lounge."

"Madam Councilwoman," General Emerson extended his arm out as Schnieder and the Izumo's staff corps turned and started to walk out of the hanger.

"Actually General," Koda turned looking over in the direction of the limo. "It would…please me if Mr. White would…" Koda arched an eyebrow, a devilish grin forming as her eyes locked onto Edward. Crossing her arms across her chest she continued. "…give me the pleasure of accompanying us to the observation lounge."

"I don't think that Mr. White would object," Emerson, his eyes smiling looked over at the Master Instructor who was grinning ear to ear. "Am I right Mr. Black?"

"I think that Mr. White would consider it…" Marcus glanced over at Edward; his best friends mouth a straight line a look of sudden desperation drawn all over his face. "…would consider it a great honor to accompany our Lady Koda, General."

"What about the vehicle?" Edward quickly shot out. "Two people integrity," He looked over at Emerson, the Assistant Instructor noticing out of the corner of his eye as Koda subtly licked her lips as she eyed him, the look reminding him of how a predator stalks its prey. "Can't break protocol now can we?" He looked at Marcus, a smug expression erasing the desperation from a moment before.

Trying his best not to laugh out loud, Marcus said to Emerson. "Well…that's true General."

"Madam," Naomi leaned in close to the Sage. "If I might, I would like to stay back and have a closer look at the limousine."

"Hmmm…" Koda began a curious expression on her face. Looking over her First Attendants shoulder she looked Mr. Black up and down. "I see…I trust your judgment then that I am in most capable hands?"

Emerald green eyes shining, Naomi replied. "Mr. White is quite…" The First Attendant smiled. "…Capable my lady."

"Then it is settled," Koda turned towards Edward. "Mr. White, if you would."

"Duty calls," The Master Instructor said as Edward walked by him.

"Ain't this some bull…" The Assistant Instructor mouthed to Marcus under his breath. Composing himself he stood next to the female Sage. "My Lady," Edward said as he extended his arm in a most gentlemanly fashion.

"Why thank you," Koda purred as she slipped her arm through his.

"This way Madam, General," Schnieder turned and undogging the hatch leading out of the hanger bay motioned for them to follow her. "Enjoy the flight Mr. Black, Ma'am."

"Thank you Lieutenant," Marcus said as Schnieder closed the hatch. Shaking his head back and forth, chuckling at his partner's misfortune, Marcus turned and reached down opening the driver's side door of the limo. Un-slinging his rifle he got into the vehicle and secured the weapon as the loadmaster and several other techs went about chaining the limo down for the atmospheric flight, the men attaching the links of chain to pad-eyes molded into the metal deck of the hanger. As Marcus buckled up and settled back into the driver's seat, the passenger door opened, the First Attendant staring him right in the eye, her full lips slightly parted in a smile as she asked...

"Do you mind if I join you…Jonathan?"

*********************************************

Click…

The sound of the seatbelt being buckled surprisingly loud in the confine of the limo, the noise breaking the quietness of the moment as Naomi went about the business of preparing for the eventual weightlessness of the planned trajectory flight, Marcus leaned his head back against the fancy leather padded seat of the heavily armored vehicle mentally getting himself ready for the sudden acceleration and crushing g-forces that would be assaulting his already battered body as the Izumo would soon be firing its rocket engines, leaving the upper ray-lines, the term used describing the invisible streams of Trappar as they circumvented the planet, for the cold vacuum of the lower atmosphere. Feeling himself sinking into the padding of the seat as the Captain maneuvered the large flying wing into position, the nose of the Cruiser facing upwards at an almost ninety degree angle as they both felt the vehicle straining against the chains that held it down.

"Uh…I don't know how long it has been since you last experienced zero gravity," Marcus said noticing that Naomi was unwrapping veil, her long brown hair cascading around her shoulders. "But I don't think that that is a good idea."

"Oh and why is that Jonathan?" Naomi innocently asked, her emerald green eyes brightly sparkling in the ambient light as it found its way into the limousine from the overhead spots in the hanger bay.

Reaching up Marcus lowered his sunglasses, the smell of some exotic perfume filling the front of the car as she ran her slender fingers through her hair. "Well, all that hair floating around…"

Smiling Naomi gathered up her hair in her right hand and with her left hand holding the veil smoothly tied her long locks back. "Is this better Jonathan?"

Pushing his glasses back up his nose and leaning his head back against the head rest the Master Instructor replied. "Must you keep repeating my name?"

"Well it is your name isn't it?"

"Not today," He replied as the restraints holding the limo down creaked and groaned as the Izumo lined up for the shot into space.

Leaning her head back Naomi softly said. "I see then,"

Suddenly an electronic chime sounded through the ship, the sound coming through the main communications circuit, or 1MC as it was called in military jargon. "Attention…Attention…" A female's voice echoed. "All hands one minute…one minute till atmospheric acceleration…repeat…"

Drawing a deep breath…In through the nose, out through the mouth, deep and complete…Marcus started calming his emotions, relaxing his body as Naomi, in similar fashion, joined him.

"Just like old times," She said after completing one breathing cycle, the two having repeated the inhalation/exhalation process three times. Holding her arms out Naomi clapped her hands together three times. "Onegaishimas,"

Smiling, bearing his teeth, Marcus smartly replied, "Hai!" His response bringing back memories of a time, long before he had joined the Military, before Adrock and Compac Drives, before LFO's and KLF's, when he had trained alongside Naomi and his future wife in the training hall of the twins girls father. "Fun times," He said as the two of them shared a laugh. Turning his head he found himself looking straight into Naomi's eyes…eyes that were a brief reminder of the eyes of another.

Sitting there, their gaze locked, the two looking deep into the soul, into the heart of the other...

"All hands, thirty seconds…thirty seconds…" The female voice sounded through-out the ship.

…a sudden stillness as time seemed to stop…

"Fifteen seconds…stand by…"

…the beating of their hearts loud in their ears…

"Ten seconds…engine room reports all green…"

…drowning out the rumbling as the Izumo's main boosters started their preliminary ignition sequence, the ship shaking, trembling…

"Jonathan…" The First Attendant began as the voice counted down. Reaching over she laid her hand on the Master Instructor's shoulder.

"Five…"

…as the Izumo prepared to push through the envelope…

"Naomi…" Marcus gently laid his hand over hers.

"Four…"

"Jonathan…I…I…" Naomi began her voice barely audible through all the noise as she gripped Marcus's hand in return. "I…really missed you."

"Three…"

…and leave the safety of atmosphere…

"Two…"

…for the cold harshness of space.

"One…"

…Why, why did she have to come back now…He thought, his hand still tightly gripping hers, Naomi's words drowning out the controlled explosion that was propelling them up and out into space.

"Launch!" The female voice boomed through the 1MC as the Izumo shot quickly up into the sky.

Violent acceleration gripping the two of them, his hand protectively covering Naomi's as his body was buffeted as several gee's tried to push his stomach out his back, Marcus laid his head back against the seat's head rest and closed his eyes as a sudden realization came over him…

…that he was holding his breath the entire time.

*********************************************

Watching the tele-viewer in his room, the image being transmitted via a CCNN camera mounted on a civilian-type KLF as it chased after the Izumo, the sky full of smoke from the Battle Cruiser's rocket boosters, the flying wing becoming small as it rocketed off into the atmosphere, the Infiltrator leaned forward on the edge of the sofa and smiled. "It won't be long now." Getting up off the sofa in the rented apartment he turned around. "Soon you will feel as Vodarac welcome's you out of the material realm of the third dimension and into his sweet embrace of the tenth." He said to two young men standing near the far wall of the room, the two men restlessly shifting back and forth as they quietly stood there. "Is everything set?" He looked over at another man that was standing to the right of the two.

An evil smile forming across his face, the man nodded his head. "We are ready to strike a blow against the cursed Federation, Praise Vodarac!"

The two young men echoed: "Praise Vodarac!"

A simple yes would've sufficed…The Infiltrator thought. "Very well," Reaching down he picked up two badges, the word "Press" in bold letters imprinted on the plastic. Throwing them over at the two; the men fumbling as they tried to catch the badges, one of the men missing, the I.D. falling at his feet the Infiltrator looked hard at the young man. "Relax, you need to relax, take a few deep breaths, like this…" He closed his eyes and started to slowly inhale. "In through the nose…out through the mouth…" He began exhaling. "…deep and complete," Opening his eyes he smiled, pleased as the two men followed suit. "Good…good," Walking around the sofa he held his hand out. "Praise Vodarac,"

The man with the evil smile handed him two, white pieces of clothing. "Praise Vodarac," He repeated.

Noticing an ugly scar on the man's left hand where his thumb used to be, he took the clothing. Holding the white cloth up, turning the garment over in his hands, the Infiltrator nodded his head in approval. "This is very good, not to bulky, I like it."

"Thank you," He grinned maliciously as the two men began to remove their shirts. "Simtex is easier to handle and conforms more easily to the fold of the material than normal explosives."

Walking over he handed each of the men the lethal garments. "Be glad, for Vodarac has chosen you to strike at the heart of the beast."

Their eyes wide the men took the vests and gingerly placed them over their heads. After the two had each finished putting them on, the Infiltrator helped to run a thin cable through each man's sleeve, the cable ending in a simple, battery powered push-button detonator. "Remember," The Infiltrator began. "Wait until the Sage is on the podium."

"Yes sir, Mr. Scott," One of the men replied.

Reaching out, the Infiltrator hugged both the young men, his well muscled, dark skinned arms easily wrapping around the two. "I am jealous, for you two will soon be in a dimension far removed from the pain and suffering of this one, now go."

Stepping back the two men again said in unison: "Praise Vodarac!"

"Praise Vodarac!" The Infiltrator and the Man with the evil smile echoed back.

Picking up camera bags the two men walked out the door as the Infiltrator held it open for them. As they walked down the hallway, he closed the door. "There is no way that they can detonate those vests, correct?"

The man brought his thumb-less hand up, rubbing his chin. "I made certain, as you requested."

"Good, that's good."

"What about the explosives themselves?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about it," The Infiltrator walked back over to the sofa. Picking up his jacket, careful not to disturb the many rows of ribbons above the left pocket, he stood in front of one of the floor length mirrors in the room. Putting the jacket on, he looked at his reflection. "Once the Protective Service detail sees that they are wearing a suicide-vest, they will only go for head shots."

"How can you be certain they won't shoot the vest?" The man asked.

"Oh I am most certain that they won't," Reaching into the Federation Dress Grey jacket he pulled out a small, six shot revolver.

"AHH…" The Man held up his thumb-less hand, his mouth agape as the Infiltrator fired, the bullet catching him square in the temple, the impact snapping his head back as blood and grey matter spattered across the wall and onto the screen of the tele-viewer.

As the man's body twitched, his mouth opening and closing as gurgling noises escaped, his brain dead, the involuntary reaction part of lower life signs, the Infiltrator stepped over the bomb makers body, careful not to step into the growing pool of blood. Wiping the pistol clean of any incriminating evidence, he placed it in the right hand of the man.

Picking the transmitter/receiver up off the table, he keyed the mic. "Is it in place?"

"Yes sir!" A male's voice quickly replied. "Your LFO is standing by sir, also be advised that they are about thirty minutes out. According to CCNN the Izumo just initiated trajectory flight."

"I copy, I'll be enroute, out." The Infiltrator glanced around the room one last time, giving the small apartment a final look, making sure that everything was in place, the room strewn with pro-Vodarac literature, the placement such that even the most novice Criminal Investigative Agent would find it. Going back over the Infiltrator looked at his reflection in the mirror one last time. Buttoning up his jacket, he turned toward the body.

"Because, if I know Marcus and Edward," Former Protective Service Agent Johann Scott said, answering the thumb-less bomb makers question. "They won't miss."

*********************************************

Arms crossed, mouth a straight line, the girl stood in front of the tele-viewer.

Standing to the entrance of the lounge, his massive arms folded across his chest, Chief Taylor looked between Eureka and Hilda. "What?" He asked.

"Hold on it'll be on again I'm sure." Hilda told him.

"What'll be on, I am kinda in an important meeting." The Diva blurted out.

"I bet," Hilda jokingly said. "From the look on your face you looked pretty happy to be out of there."

Bringing his hand up to his chin he looked down at the athletically built recon pilot. "Well, that's true," Walking over he bent down looking the girl eye to eye. "So what's up girlfriend?"

"There is something I saw on the…" Eureka looked around the TypeALPHA's chief tech massive frame.

"Tele-viewer," Hilda smiled.

Looking back up at Taylor the girl continued. "…Tele-viewer."

"Oh…I love a good movie!" The Diva squealed. "What's showing?"

"I think that you'll enjoy it," Hilda said trying not to laugh at the big man's antics.

"Sweet!" Taylor yelped. Plopping down, sitting cross-legged next to Eureka, who sat back down in the chair next to him, the two intently started watching the screen.

"I'm Stone Phillips. Once again thanks for staying tuned to CCNN's continuing live coverage of Sage Koda's historic visit planet-side." The well-groomed news caster face filled the tele-viewer.

"Stone Phillips," The Diva remarked. Turning towards the girl he said. "I once dated his hair-stylus."

"No…do tell," Hilda, on the verge of tears from trying to keep from hysterically laughing said as Eureka customarily cocked her head to the side.

"It's true," Taylor said as he turned around. "I mean look at that hair, the guy was an artist, a true visionary."

"I bet," Hilda slyly remarked. "What happened between you two?"

Turning to look back at the tele-viewer, Taylor replied. "The guy was like…" He stopped in midsentence as Eureka looked over at him, her mind prepared to copy down everything he said. Choosing his next words carefully so as not to have to explain to Marcus why Eureka would be asking about this and that, Taylor simply replied. "…well, let's just say, we weren't compatible," He looked at Hilda, slightly leaning his head towards the girl. "If you know what I mean."

"Com…pac…table?" Eureka asked. Turning in her chair she looked at Hilda, a puzzled look on her pale face. "I don't understand."

Catching the Diva's non-verbal clue but not understanding what it meant, the Eight-Zero-Eight pilot raised an eyebrow. "That's ok Eureka; I'll explain it to you later, ok?"

Furrowing her brows together, her mouth turned down in a frown the girl turned back towards the tele-viewer. "I understand…Not until I turn twenty."

"Turn twenty?" Hilda looked over at the Diva. "Eureka, don't you know, Taylor is…"

"How about some popcorn Eureka," Taylor shouted out as he suddenly jumped up startling both Hilda and the girl. "Come on Lieutenant," He grabbed Hilda by the hand, his eyes wide. "Let me show you where we keep it."

A confused look on her face as the big man effortlessly lifted her up off the couch Hilda stammered out as the Diva dragged her out the door of the lounge. "Uh…sure, we'll be right back,"

"But Taylor, I wanted to show you something." Eureka, just as confused as Hilda said as the two disappeared out the door.

Sticking his bald head back into the room, Taylor told her. "We'll be right back sweetie, ok?"

Nodding her head, the girl replied. "Ok,"

Closing the door behind them, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew, that was close,"

"What was that about, Chief?" Hilda asked as she rubbed her wrist, the pilot of the Eight-Zero-Eight reflected in Taylors big fashionable shades, the glasses hanging by the earpieces tucked into the big techs coveralls.

Looking down the hallway, making sure that the coast was clear, the Diva leaned in close. Whispering in her ear he began. "There is something you should know about Eureka."

*********************************************

"Wow, what a view," Naomi commented as she floated weightless in the zero-gravity, the Master Instructor holding onto the door to the compartment. Her eyes full of wonderment, she turned to look at him. "You should see it Jonathan," Looking back out the window she continued. "From the Ark I only get to see the same view of the planet," She paused. "It's really beautiful,"

"We need to get back to the limo; we're only going to be in atmosphere flight for about ten more minutes." Marcus dryly replied.

"Please Jonathan," Naomi gently turned, her long hair tied back in a ponytail slowly swinging around her. "I might not ever get to share this moment with anyone else," She lowered her eyes. "Please, for me."

What are you doing…Marcus thought. "Ok, look out." Pushing off the bulkhead he started floating towards her.

"Thank you," Naomi smiled as he drifted over next to her. Putting his hand out he stopped his forward momentum.

The planet passing quickly beneath them, Marcus leaned forward looking out the small round window. "It is beautiful," Suddenly he felt as Naomi placed her hands on his shoulders, her body pressing up against his as she looked over his shoulder at the majestic scene unfolding below them. "Naomi…"

"Isn't it wonderful," She breathed the words into his ear. "Don't you just love zero gravity?"

Deeply inhaling, the scent of her hair as it hung weightless around them stirring up emotions he had hoped to avoid, the Master Instructor turned, the two of them almost nose to nose. "Naomi, why did…" He started to ask when suddenly, smoothly wrapping her arms around his neck catching him totally off guard Naomi pressed her mouth up against his, the action accidently knocking his sunglasses off his black ball cap and sending them drifting through the compartment. Arms out, his body stiff, Marcus froze, shocked at her advance, but as images of his wife swirling in his mind clouded his thoughts, he started to relax. Parting his lips he gently forced his tongue into her mouth returning her kiss as he put his arms around her, the two holding each other in a tight embrace…

…as the glasses, spinning in the zero-gravity environment…

The image of the Master Instructor and the First Attendant reflected in the dark lenses…

…slowly floated away.

*********************************************

**"…Praise Vodarac…"**

Eureka stood, lavender colored eyes piercing, the red ring around her pupil expanding and contracting as she stood there looking at a suddenly dumbfounded Chief Taylor, her arms still crossed in front of her, the image of crewmembers of some federation cruiser as they floated and practiced moving in the weightless environment of a trajectory flight filling the screen of the tele-viewer in the S.O.F. crew lounge. "I believe that you told me that a person couldn't float." She flatly said, mouth set in a straight line, her small frame trembling slightly as the Diva stood there holding a bowl full of freshly popped popcorn, the smell of melted butter penetrating through the acrid mechanical smell of the cavernous hanger bay.

Reaching into the bowl and pulling out a handful of popcorn, Hilda plopped down on the sofa in the lounge. "This should be interesting."

"Well…" The girl continued staring the TypeALPHA's big Chief tech directly in the face, patiently waiting for a response.

"Uhh…" Looking into those big, unearthly eyes Taylor…

"Well…Eureka…" He stammered.

…for the first time in his life, the look on the face of the girl uncharacteristically stern, looking almost as if she was…angry with him…found himself at a loss for words.

"Who's got the popcorn?" Holland stuck his head into the room. "Man I'm starved. This meeting is kicking my butt," Walking into the lounge he reached into the bowl. "Lieutenant, do you mind?"

"You're just in time for the show sir." Hilda smiled as the grey haired Commander sat down next to her.

Stuffing a couple of kernels into his mouth, Holland asked as he casually noticed a look on Eureka's face he hadn't seen before. "Oh, is there a good movie playing today?"

A hint of laughter in her voice Hilda replied. "You could say that."

"Cool! I need a break," Looking up at Taylor, who was quiet, Holland scooted over making room on the couch for him. "Chief, sit down, relax, you enjoy a good movie too, if I recall."

"What's up?" Talho asked as she stepped in. "I thought I recognized the smell of freshly popped popcorn." She took some out of the bowl and sat down next to Holland. Leaning over she asked Hilda. "What's playing on the tele-viewer?"

"I'm not sure, but I think that it has to do with someone misunderstanding something."

"So it's a comedy then?" The Information Officer remarked as she leaned back against the couch, crossing her legs.

Glancing between the girl and the Diva, Hilda shrugged her lean shoulders. "I wouldn't say that."

"So it's a drama then?" Holland thoughtfully asked.

"Sounds more like a tragedy if you ask me." Talho said. "Eureka, are you ok, is something wrong sweetie?" She asked the girl, who was standing in front of the tele-viewer.

"Taylor told me that I would not float," Eureka coolly said as she looked over at Talho, an edge to her normally flat voice. "Like the balloon," Looking back up at the Diva she asked him. "So why are these people floating if they are breathing air?"

Finally noticing what was showing on the tele-viewer Holland brought his hand up to his forehead. "Uh oh..."

"Balloon, what is she talking about?" Talho looked at Holland, a confused look on her face.

"I'll explain later," He said as he stood up. Walking over he knelt down next to the girl. Gently laying his hand on her small shoulder Holland began talking. "Eureka…"

"Holland, Taylor told me that I couldn't float," The girl looked into the S.O.F. Commanders sky blue eyes. "Why would he…" Not knowing the word, Eureka paused, a look of quiet frustration on her pale face.

"Eureka, he didn't lie to you," Holland glanced up at the big man. "Did you Taylor?"

Sitting the bowl of popcorn in Talho's lap, his massive arms akimbo, almost in tears, the Diva walked over and knelt down. "I would NEVER lie to you!"

"Really…" Eureka sheepishly said. "…never…lie?" She looked questioningly at Holland, the hot feeling burning in her chest from a few seconds ago fading, the girl innocently asked. "What does it mean…to lie?"

Eyes glued to the small drama enfolding in front of them Talho and Hilda quietly sat there. "More popcorn?" Talho asked.

"Sure," Hilda replied.

"Excuse me, Lieutenant Hollings?" A young man cautiously stuck his head into the lounge.

"Over here Rick." Hilda stood. "How's the off-load going on the Eight-Zero-Eight?"

"She's ready for you to drive her off the trailer Ma'am."

"Be there in a bit Chief." Hilda replied. "If you all would excuse me, duty calls." Leaning down she whispered into Talho's ear. "Let me know how this pans out, ok."

"Are you kidding," Talho said absentmindedly munching on the buttery kernels. "This is better than half that crap they show on the viewer."

*********************************************

"Man, I didn't think that I was going to make it." Edward let out a long sigh of relief. "That woman has more arms then a…" The Assistant Instructor paused, unable to think of suitable word. "…well more arms than the two of us and Taylor put together." He laughed. "She was all over me!"

"Really," Marcus blankly stared out the window of the limo. "More arms than the two of us," He repeated.

"Hmmm…" Edward glanced down at the LCD monitor mounted in the center of the limo's dash, the camera mounted in the rear of the limousine still centered upon the First Attendant to the sage. "So Mr. Black, tell me…how was the flight for you?"

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" Marcus snapped out of his self imposed revelry. "Were you asking me a question, I was," He paused for a second, his eyes briefly glancing at the monitor, and then looking his best friend eye to eye continued saying. "..I was a little distracted."

Slightly raising an eyebrow and leaning back in the driver's seat, Edward brought his hand up rubbing the beginnings of dark black stubble on his chin. "Distracted huh, I wonder what Lisa would think of your being…" This time Edward stole a glance at the LCD monitor. "…a little distracted, and where, pray tell are your shades?"

Marcus swore under his breath, his right hand coming off the pistol grip of his Hk416 that was cradled between his legs reaching up to touch his black ball cap. "I must've lost them in the compartment."

"Compartment…What were you doing in 'the compartment'?"

"Freak, Lisa got those for me…" The Master Instructor opened the door of the heavily armored vehicle. "…I've got to find them, they must've come off in the zero-gee," He started to exit the limo when suddenly the voice of the First Attendant, tinny sounding as it emanated from one of the speakers in front of the limo, stopped him in his tracks.

"Excuse me Mr. Black, were you looking for these?" The hum of a motor filled the front of the vehicle as Naomi lowered the bullet-proof partition. Holding her hand out between the two Executive Protection Agents, the sunglasses deftly held between her thumb and forefinger, she smiled. "I found them on the deck."

"On the deck…?" Edward curiously asked as Marcus reached out.

"Thank you." Marcus told her.

"No," The twin sister of the late wife of the Master Instructor, her emerald green eyes as piercing as the unearthly eyes of the girl, quietly began as she lightly touched his hand as he took the glasses from her. "Thank you...Jonathan." His name no more than a whisper on her lips.

"Uh…" Marcus stammered, his face becoming warm. "…you're welcome. I'm glad that you found them for me, Lisa would've killed me if I had lost them." He laughed.

"I see," Naomi glanced down for a moment. "I am sure that Miss Hayase would be very disappointed at you for loosing…" She looked back up. "…your sunglasses."

Noticing how the two looked between the other, his best friends cheeks actually glowing red, Edward sarcastically thought…Wow, I don't think I can remember the last time I saw you blush… "Hooray for zero-gee." He said as he rolled his eyes and slowly shook his head back and forth.

"Attention…Attention…" A female voice boomed over the 1MC. "…All hands prepare for decent…we are approximately ten minutes out…repeat…"

Placing his shades back on top of his cap, pushing the extraneous thoughts out away from the forefront of his mind…

The feeling as Naomi pressed her body up against his…

…back into the dark recesses…

The smell of her hair as it swirled around the two of them…

…where the faces of all the many people…

The taste of her lips as she parted her mouth…

…their lives cut short by his hand…

The two of them kissing in the soft light reflected off the surface of the planet below…

…forever resided, never to be forgotten…

As they floated, their bodies intertwined in the zero-gravity.

...the Master Instructor, a huge smile on his face, told them as he pushed the button, raising the partition.

"General, Madam Councilwoman…" His gaze momentarily lingered. "…Lady Attendant, we will be landing shortly, so set back and enjoy the ride."

"I can hardly wait," Emerson deadpanned right before the partition shut.

"Me either," Edward echoed. Placing his own set of dark colored shades on, the Assistant Instructor looked over at his partner. "We really need to talk, not now, but later once we clear, ok?"

"Sure," Marcus replied.

As the Izumo's techs began to unchain the limo from the pad eyes, the vehicle slowly turning on an automated turnstile normally used to position the Federation Cruisers compliment of LFO's for launch out the rear of the huge flying wing, the Master Instructor leaned back into the comfort of the leather seat…Why did she have to come back now…again the thought echoed in his mind as he continued adjusting his shades, closing his eyes as the feeling of the huge flying wing as it descended lightly gnawed at his stomach…

…when all of a sudden, an image…

A raven-haired beauty…

…seemingly to come out of nowhere…

Her blue eyes shining…

…flashed before his eyes…

As his fiancé exposed…

…a red, lace covered…

…Stop sign.

*********************************************

"Hey Stoner!"

Having finished up the roll of film Stoner was expanding on the few notes taken during his brief discussion with the two MA's. Sitting cross-legged in the shadow of the CCNN News van he took the cigarette he was nursing and after flicking the ashes off and taking a final drag snuffed it out on top of an empty can of 8-up. Putting the butt into the empty can and looking up towards the sound of the voice pushed his trademark red beret back on his head. "What?"

"Just thought you might like to know that they are on their final approach," The cameraman said from where he was sitting on top of the van making final adjustments to the transmitter dish.

"Thanks," Stoner replied. Pulling out another cigarette and lighting it he reached into his green pullover and retrieved a fresh roll of film. After loading his camera he stood up and started making his way toward to where security had partitioned off a section near the stage for the press and photographers that were rapidly assembling, all of them eager to get as close to the stage as possible. Vultures…he thought as he wandered into the crowd and picking a spot in the middle of the throng brought his camera up to his eye framing the podium in the center of the viewfinder…Perfect, just perfect. "HEY!" He exclaimed as he caught an elbow in the back as another press photographer, a young man, pressed his way towards the front of the crowd. "Watch it," Stoner told him. "And what is that smell, did you spill a bottle of cologne on you this morning…I can hardly breathe."

Ignoring him the young man, a camera bag slung under his arm, continued pushing his way through the crowd.

"How rude," Stoner cursed. "Vultures," He said out loud as he put the camera back up to his eye.

*********************************************

"Good morning sir!" A young fresh faced Master-at-arms snapped to, rendering a sharp salute as a Federation Officer, his dress gray jacked adorned with several ribbons approached his station.

"Good morning son," The Officer replied. "At ease,"

"Thank you sir," The MA dropped his salute. "May I see your I.D. sir?"

"Of course," Reaching into his back pocket the officer produced his credentials. "Here you are."

"Captain…Scott?" The MA looked the identification over closely. "Executive Protection Services…?"

"That's right," The burly, dark skinned man smiled.

"Hold on a second sir." The young sentry reached up keying the mic on his portable transmitter/receiver. "Benoit…Smith…"

"Benoit, go ahead," A female voice crackled over the mic.

"Be advised, our Lima Foxtrot is here."

"Alright, ten-four, there in two mikes."

"Standing by, out," Handing Scott back his credentials Smith smiled. "MA3 Benoit will be here shortly to escort you to your LFO sir."

"So I need an escort?" Scott reached out. "You guys aren't kidding."

"Well, protocol sir."

"Of course, I understand." Scott smiled as Benoit rolled up in a blue, unmarked GOV.

Getting out of the vehicle, Benoit walked up and saluted. "So you are our pilot?"

Returning the salute Scott replied. "That's right MA3."

"We were getting a little worried sir, I was wondering if you were going to show or not."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Scott smiled.

"Yeah Benoit we're in luck, he's EP." Smith chimed in.

"Really," Benoit remarked.

"You looked surprised MA3," Scott said as he walked around the GOV, opening the door.

Getting into the driver's seat and closing the door Benoit looked over as she started the car. "Just didn't expect you to be part of EP that's all."

"And why is that?"

Putting the vehicle in drive, the glow of the Compac Drive slightly illuminating the front of the GOV, Benoit replied. "It's just that, well sir, you are only going to be sitting in a cockpit all day watching, I wouldn't think that a protective service agent would find that all that exciting."

"Part of the job MA3," Scott began. "Part of the job,"

"Cool," Benoit exclaimed. "I'm sure that the Primary EP team will be glad to know that another experienced agent will be sitting in an LFO overwatch during the speech." She commented as they drove around the few serviceable roads along the rim of the blast crater.

Leaning back into the seat, Scott grinned. "Oh, I am sure Marcus would be ecstatic," Looking over at the attractive MA, he asked as they pulled up to a huge grey container box, the metal container located opposite the stage located on the other side of ground zero. "So how is the Major?"

A puzzled look on her face, Benoit asked as she placed the car in park. "How do you know its Major Marcus leading the team?"

*********************************************

"Ok here we go," The Master Instructor looked out the window as Edward slowly accelerated down the ramp, the Captain of the Izumo standing next to his female XO, a solemn look on his chiseled face. Nodding his head Marcus reached up touching the brim of his black cap as the heavily armored limousine disappeared from view. "Don't look so excited," Marcus commented as he turned to face out the front window.

"I don't think that Captain Juregens cares much for bureaucratic types," Edward remarked as the front tires made contact with the tarmac.

"Really," Marcus sarcastically began. "I couldn't tell." He smiled.

Watching the road up ahead, noticing as their motorcycle escort got into position preparing to take up positions on each side of the vehicle, Edward continued. "Yeah, his XO was telling me that they were in the middle of their shakedown cruise."

"Shakedown cruise,"

"Yep, he protested but you know how that goes," Edward grinned.

"Ryoukai," The Master Instructor shook his head in agreement. "Like aren't we supposed to have a nice easy instructor billet?"

The two men laughed.

Picking up the Motorcycle escort, the limo sped off the airfield and onto the road heading towards the exit of the huge Federation Base.

*********************************************

Sitting in the back of the limo with the two women, General Emerson heard the two Executive Protective Service agents laughing behind the partition and shook his head. "Brother…" He whispered.

"Is there something wrong General?" Koda asked.

"Excuse me Madam Council woman?"

"Your men, why are they laughing?" Her eyes narrowed. "Do they think that this is humorous?"

Like you having your hands all over Mr. White… "I don't believe that they find this humorous Madam. They are quite the professionals." Emerson smugly replied.

"Madam," Naomi, having tied her veil back up concealing her hair leaned toward the female Sage.

"Yes,"

Ignoring the venom in the old woman's voice Naomi began talking. "The General is correct; the two men protecting you are very capable." Cutting her emerald green eyes at Emerson she continued saying. "As capable as protecting you…" She paused. "…As I am Madam."

I knew it…Emerson thought…She's one of…Them.

"You are quite perceptive General," Koda smiled noticing the look on the Generals face. "My Attendant is more than just a pretty face," She turned looking deep into Naomi's eyes. "But my," The old female Sage licked her thin lips. "What a pretty face it is."

Yikes…Emerson brought his hand up to his mouth. "Uh..umm." He coughed.

"Please Madam," Naomi inclined her head. "You flatter me,"

"That is why you are my First Attendant." Noticing the General squirming in his seat, Koda smiled. "Relax; Naomi does not prefer the company of the fairer sex."

Wishing he was sitting up front with Marcus and Edward, Emerson simply said. "I wasn't insinuating…"

"It is true General," Naomi began, saving Emerson from further embarrassment. "I am what would have been called in one of the ancient tongues a..." The First Attendant smiled…the look in those eyes sending a chill running up the spine of the General…her voice soft, seductive as she continued telling him.

"…a…Kunoichi."

*********************************************

"Did I say something wrong MA3?" Scott asked, an innocent tone in his voice that belayed the look in his eyes as they quickly changed, his face suddenly becoming hard as he…

…Switched Gears.

"Shit…!" Benoit exclaimed as she reached for the door handle, her other hand instinctively going for her side-arm.

"Whoa…you aren't going anywhere," Reaching over Scott clamped his left hand down hard on her hand, preventing her from drawing as he slammed his right fist directly underneath Benoit's right ear, the blow instantly rendering her unconscious. "There now, relax young lady." Scott said as Benoit slumped down in the seat.

"Mr. Scott is there a problem!" A man in grey coveralls ran out from the container as Scott opened the passenger side door.

Stepping out, smoothing out the wrinkles in his uniform Scott said to the man. "No, no problem at all," Walking around he opened the driver's side door. Reaching in and pulling the keys out of the ignition he threw them at the man. "Open up the trunk."

"Yes Mr. Scott," The man, a Federation LFO tech and Vodarac sympathizer who was handpicked and groomed by Scott just for this assignment, caught the keys and quickly ran around to the rear of the car.

"Sorry about that," Scott said as he easily lifted Benoit up out of the seat. "But I need you alive. I want Marcus to KNOW who it was," Carrying her limp body around to the back of the GOV, he gingerly lowered her into the trunk and after removing her portable transmitter/receiver from her duty belt and handing it over to the man closed it. "Is everything still proceeding as scheduled?" He asked.

"I was monitoring the news broadcast in the cockpit and they just showed the limo leaving the airfield. Everything is as you said it would be," The man smiled. "Vodarac is smiling down upon us."

"Good," Scott smiled back. "Vodarac truly does favor the well…informed." He laughed a deep baritone laugh. Slapping the man on the back as the two of them walked toward the metal container, the box humming from the idling of the Compac powered engine of a black and silver trimmed LFO as it sat waiting for the input of its pilot, Scott looked over to the stage. "Praise Vodarac…" He continued laughing.

"What of the girl, Mr. Scott?" Hearing the scornfulness in the laughter of his leader the man nervously asked. "Won't she be missed? Someone will surely try to contact her, will they not?"

Walking into the container, Scott longingly looked toward the cockpit, eager for the chance to exact his revenge, to make Marcus and Edward pay for his humiliating disgrace and eventual dismissal from the Executive Protection Corps for allowing the then Lieutenant and First Sergeant for stealing the staff car of the General he was tasked with protecting. He felt a twinge of pain emanating from between his well muscled thighs, his manhood reminding him of the pain as he underestimated a certain, raven-haired gunship pilot, her full lips drawn back in a smile as she rammed her knee savagely into his groin. Soon he would deal with her too.

"Do not fret my brother," He crossed his arms across his barrel of a chest. "For after our two brothers ascend into the blessed realm of the tenth-dimension, the equipment blessed to us from our faith in Vodarac," Scott paused…How easily manipulated these religious zealots were, just as Dewey had foreseen. All the better for they will serve their purpose and I WILL have my revenge… "We will cut off their communications and strike a blow for the Faithful that have been oppressed by the cursed Federation…PRAISE VODARAC!" He screamed, his voice echoing in the confines of the container…

…Unnoticed by either man…

The Compac Drive…

…An ethereal green glow…

Responding to the emotions…

…The color shifting…

Began to slowly change…

…A purplish, magenta hue filling the cockpit…

Looking back one last time towards the stage, the podium empty, people and reporters beginning to gather Scott reached up and grabbing onto the recessed handholds molded into the armor shell of the archetype contained with-in, the former Protective Service Agent deftly pulled himself up and quickly swung his bulky frame into the awaiting cockpit.

Settling down into the padded seat, he eyes expertly scanning the controls, going over the various systems and subsystems, satisfied with what the archetype was telling him via the various gauges, sealed the cockpit. Bringing up the CCNN video feed, he watched as the limousine left the airfield.

Soon I will have my revenge…His mouth drew back in an evil smile as the cockpit seemed to glow even brighter, the warm shades enveloping the big man in shades of crimson…

…The Compac Drive shining, a bright blood red…

…As a maniacal laughter filled the cold confines of the metal container.

*********************************************

"Alright, here we go," Marcus half whispered as he stepped out of the limousine…eyes concealed behind dark sunglasses scanning the crowd, Hk416 cradled tight against his body, gloved hands held light on the wicked looking assault rifle…Edward nodding his head in agreement as he placed the heavily armored vehicle in park, the Master Instructor's voice clearly transmitted via the miniature short range, transmitter/receiver that each man wore.

Opening the driver's side door the Assistant Instructor smoothly got out and scanning the crowd of Tower City citizens, carefully watching the closest of the men and women who had assembled to catch a glimpse of the female sage, his eyes scrutinizing the hands of the people closest to the metal railing…hands will kill you…Mr. White grinned as a part of his mind harkened back to one of the many phrases Marcus used as he taught…and satisfied that there were no immediate threats and raising his voice slightly to be clearly heard over the small roar from the assembled throng replied back over the same channel. "Clear,"

"Copy clear," Marcus gave the crowd another look then reached down opening the door to the limousine. "All set General, Madam, if you would…" he turned facing back towards the stage as General Emerson got out of the vehicle and extending his hand helped Koda to exit.

Pushing his way towards the front of the metal security barricade, Stoner brought his camera up prepared to get a few shots as the Sage exited the limo. "What the…" He exclaimed as the young man who had bumped into him early edged past him. "HEY!" Stoner cursed as the man ignored him, bringing his own camera up. As Stoner refocused and started to burn through the roll of film a part of his mind noticed something strange about the photographer that had so eagerly made his way to the front…

…Although he was looking through the lens of his camera, the young man wasn't taking any pictures.

As Naomi exited immediately after Koda had been helped out of the vehicle by the general, she notice the flash of something red and looking, seeing that it was a beret belonging to only a press photographer, her emerald eyes catching as a young man jostled his way up to the front pushing the red beret clad photographer off to the side. Smoothly she folded her arms into the sleeves of her tunic, hands touching the metal hafts of several throwing spikes. After seeing him bring a camera up to his face, Naomi quickly dismissed him and continued scanning the crowd, her lithe fingers caressing the deadly objects sewn into her garment.

Bringing up the rear, Edward also noticed the two photographers…That one must have a thing for Columbian Revolutionaries…he mused as he also noticed the young man moving to the edge of the security barrier, but noticing the camera he also dismissed him. Giving the people close to the barrier one final look he walked back around and getting back into the limo, the vehicle still running, pulled the armored vehicle away from the drop off point. "Back in the car, will reposition and stand by at same location,"

"Got it," Marcus continuing to lead the procession replied. "Let me know when you are back in position."

His heart beating furiously in his chest, the young man stood there looking through the view-finder of the camera, not knowing the first thing about the device, his body shaking as he prayed silently to himself as he waited for the right moment to make his move…Remember…Mr. Scott's voice reassuringly loud in his head…Wait until she begins her speech, then announce to all the world the greatness of Vodarac. Licking his lips, the action ineffectual as his mouth was just as dry, he began mouthing to himself. "Praise Vodarac…" the sound of his silent prayer lost in the din of the assembly of Tower State citizens.

Forcing a smile across her thin lips…after all, these people need me…Koda walked along next to General Emerson. Twice catching herself looking at the back-side of the one she had heard her First Attendant call by name…Jonathan, that was it…She arched an eyebrow as he moved with a smoothness that rivaled that of the young woman who was sworn to protect her…You must be quite a man, I don't think I have ever seen that much…emotion in those beautiful eyes of my First, I must remember to inquire more about you, Mr. Black.

Feeling her eyes burrowing into his back as he walked toward the stage, the Master Instructor continued scanning for anything out of the ordinary…Someone looking too hard, somebody out of place, a blank look when all around people were cheering, a wide eye or a nervous demeanor about them…and not seeing anything that warranted his immediate attention stopped short of the staircase leading to the top of the stage where he was met by a uniformed Master-at- Arms. "At the stairs, still clear," he nodded as the MA noticed him, a look of recognition plainly visible across his face. Marcus leaned forward to be heard as the crowd was now cheering loudly. "All set MA2?"

"Sir…" MA2 Mashburn began, a look of uncertainty on how he should address him.

Smiling back Marcus answered his unspoken question. "Mr. Black will do,"

"Understood," Mashburn said. Looking over his shoulder towards the stage he continued. "We swept the area around the stage, still clear."

"Good answer," Shaking his head Marcus turned and gestured toward Emerson.

Seeing the sign, Emerson led Koda up the steps as Naomi dutifully followed up after, the Female Sage and General taking a pair of seats facing the audience as the First Attendant took her position standing behind and a little to the right of Koda.

As MA2 Mashburn stood next to him at the foot of the steps, Marcus smiled and mouthed the words, "Easy day,". Not waiting for a response, the Master Instructor climbed the steps and nonchalantly made his way to the other side of the stage and positioned himself, almost directly across from Naomi, just as the Tower City Mayor took the podium amidst the cheers and applause.

"People, Citizens…Friends," The portly older man began as a flurry of camera shutters opening and closing drowned out the noise of the crowd, the people quiet now as the Mayor began his introductions.

Perfect…Stoner thought as he stood there in the spot he had picked out earlier that morning, the Mayor precisely framed in the viewfinder of his camera…Lighting is just right…Smiling he turned the camera quickly focusing in on the Sage, the old woman patiently sitting as the Mayor spoke, a look on her face that although was polite, Stoner noticed an air of restlessness about her as the female Sage slightly inclined her head. Snapping a few of frames of her he focused on the woman that had accompanied Koda.

As the First Attendant came into sharp focus…the woman clad in all white, the garments loose, arms tucked into the sleeves, her head wrapped in a white veil concealing her hair…Stoner started to push the shutter release when she looked right at him, her green eyes shining with an intensity that made the photographer pause…Creepy…Stoner gulped…almost as if she knows I am about to take her picture.

Having picked him up easily in the crowd of photographers, journalist and other press types, the red beret a good point of reference as she scanned the faces of the people in the audience, Naomi gave him a good look then continued looking out over the crowd as the Mayor continued speaking…

"…I know that this…tragedy has touched each and everyone…" The Mayor continued saying as he continued the introductory part of his speech.

Sitting in the metal container on the other side of the blast crater, directly opposite of the stage, monitoring the speech from a direct uplink from the CCNN News crew covering the event, Scott put his black and silver trimmed LFO into gear and drove out of the container. Stopping a little in front of the GOV that had brought him here, he transformed into "Wave Rider" mode. Towering at almost thirty feet, Scott had an almost unobstructed view of the platform from the cockpit of his LFO, a Terminus Type R-Five-Zero-Five.

One of the first designs to be mass produced on a large scale and the first…aside from the Nirvash, TypeALPHA and Edward's LFO, the One-Zero-One…to mount a fully functional ref-board, the Five-Zero-Five was the most highly recognized LFO on the planet, the design immortalized in scale model reproductions and children's toys. Still in service with units of the S.O.F. the Five-Zero-Five was considered by some to be most versatile and adaptive as it could be readily configured, via various removable weapons mounts, to handle any mission or special assignment that the Special Operation Force operators might be called upon to perform. After conducting interviews with many different Five-Zero-Five pilots, the designers at the Tresor Research and Development facility incorporated many of the design elements based off of some of these pilots own personal variants for the newer Terminus and a new mass produced variant still on the drawing board, the Monsoono type KLF. It was only just recently that the Five-Zero-Five's of the S.O.F. Detachment commanded by Holland had been replaced by the Nine-Zero-Nine's, the unit selected to field test the new LFO's before the Federation began phasing out the Five-Zero-Fives still in active service.

Seeing the Five-Zero-Five off across the blast crater, noticing as the LFO churned up a small cloud of smoke, the unit boosting it-self upright on small rockets as it transformed from ground mode, Marcus at first dismissed the LFO as it was…according to the information provided to him earlier that morning…part of the security detail provided by General Emerson from the Federation installation that he and Edward were currently assigned as S.O.F. Instructors, and narrowing his eyes continued to scan the assembled crowd as the Mayor started to began to introduce the Sage…

"…and now, it is without further adieu that I present to you, her most humble…" The Mayor paused and turned around facing the old woman. "…Sage Councilwoman Koda."

Having turned the limousine around, pulling the vehicle to the point where the Sage had gotten out, Edward placed the vehicle in park, the engine quietly idling as the crowd erupted in applause. "Back in position," he transmitted to Marcus as a young MA walked up. Rolling down the window Edward looked up at him. "Make sure that you keep this corridor clear," Mr. White motioned with his head down the metal security barriers towards the stage were Mashburn was still standing. "just in case we have to exit in a hurry, ok?" He smiled.

"Yes sir!" The young MA leaned down just as the applause began to abate. "You guys should have an easy day sir."

"The only easy day was yesterday," Edward dryly remarked as Koda began to speak, her first few words drowned out by the excited crowd…

"…and it is with a humble heart that I extend my…" The Female Sage paused, her eyes searching the faces of the people…the people, they NEED me… "…my heartfelt sorrow…" the words barely out of her mouth as the crowd cheered and clapped…They Need me.

"Praise Vodarac… Praise Vodarac… Praise Vodarac…" Letting the heavy camera drop around his shoulders, not feeling the weight as it hung from his neck or feeling it thump against his chest, the bomb vest absorbing the blow, the young man began to slowly edge his way forward through the photographers and press journalist towards the stage, his hand fumbling for the detonator.

"That's true sir," The MA continued saying to Mr. White. "But with the three of you EP Agents protecting Councilwoman Koda, you all shouldn't have much to be concerned about."

The side of his head a bright shade of red, Scott's eyes widened as his mouth turned upward in an evil caricature of a smile. Bringing up a communications window on the HUD, the letters 'Radio Only' in white letters projected on the right side of the cockpit canopy, he said. "All units stand by," Flipping the button cover on the left HOTAS of his Five-Zero-Five up, his thumb hovering above the stud he continued saying. "For in a moment, the power of our faith in Vodarac will silence the infidel and confuse his speech."

Edward cocked his head to the side. "Three?" He asked, puzzled.

Man I am getting some great shots…Stoner smiled behind the camera, the shutter a whirl of activity as he quickly burned through the thirty-six shot roll of film. Bringing the camera down, he reached into his green hooded pullover. Pulling out another roll, he reloaded as the suicide bomber pushed his way up to him. "You're missing some good shots," he yelled to the young man.

Ignoring him the young man continued to press forward. "Praise Vodarac…Praise Vodarac…"

The MA looked down at Edward. "That's right sir, he's piloting the LFO that's providing overwatch for the blast crater sir."

"How do you know he's EP?" Edward asked.

"He showed me his credentials." The MA answered.

"What was his name?" The Assistant Instructor asked.

Thinking for a moment, the young Master-at-Arms started to answer just as Koda continued speaking…

"…And it is with a sorrowful heart that I accept your most…gracious welcome…"

The air echoed with the sounds of hundreds of voices and grateful applause as the citizens of the Tower City stood to their feet.

"What did you say?" Edward practically yelled unable to hear.

"I said his name was Scott, Captain Johann Scott."

As the people stood to their feet, the Master Instructor turned his attention back to the black and silver trimmed LFO. Even at this distance, his eyes noticed something, something not quite right…Must be a custom job, he thought his eyes straining as he made out the cannon mounted over the right shoulder…Dual beam, and what is that mounted up on the left shoulder?

"Praise Vodarac," Scott sarcastically, almost in a whisper said. Mashing his thumb down on the stud, the white letters in the communications box covered over, the yellow letters diagonally superimposed on top…

…Electronic Counter Measures: Enabled…

…as the former Executive Protection Agent thought…Now, I will have my revenge.

As the citizens continued cheering, Naomi glanced at Koda, the female Sage mouth drawn back in a smile as she basked in the applause. Turning her attention back towards the crowd, quickly finding the red beret wearing photographer she immediate noticed as another photographer, the young man from earlier, was quickly making his way forward…

…a camera hanging from his neck, bouncing against his chest, eyes wide, his mouth moving as he was apparently repeating something over and over…

…focusing on his lips, the First Attendant quickly made out the phrase…

Slowly she began inhaling.

Barely discernable over the noise of the crowd, a sudden burst of static in his ear caused him to look away from the LFO, and bringing his hand up to his ear, cupping it over the transmitter/receiver, Marcus suddenly realized what it was that was mounted on the Five-Zero-Five's shoulder. Turning towards Koda, he noticed Naomi out of the corner of his eye, her emerald green eyes looking down.

Following her gaze the Master Instructor noticed a young man standing up against the metal barrier looking up at the female Sage…

…and as the cheering subsided, the young man, his voice at a fever pitch now, continued…

…Screaming…

"PRAISE VODARAC… PRAISE VODARAC… PRAISE VODARAC…!"

His eyes filled with tears, the detonator held high above his head…

"PRAISE VODARAC… PRAISE VODARAC… PRAISE VODARAC…!"

…the young man pressed the button.

*********************************************

To be continued….


	10. Chapter 10

**Eureka Seven: Blank Pages**

Fan Fiction by Dan ()

All places, characters, references copyright 2005/2006 Bones Studios

**Chapter Ten**

"Hold on…We're coming"

The first few words of her speech drowned out by the crowd, the Sage began her speech. "…and it is with a humble heart that I extend my…" The camera zoomed in tight on her face as the Female Sage paused, her eyes searching the faces of the people. "…my heartfelt sorrow…" The camera cut to a shot of the assembled crowd as they cheered and clapped excitingly.

"Green lipstick, how appalling," His face screwed up in a frown the Diva commented as he sat on the floor next to the girl, who was intently watching the news coverage of the Sage's speech. "I mean, would you look at her hair. Yikes." Taylor looked over at Eureka. "Scary," He shuddered.

"Are you cold?" Eureka asked.

"No silly," Taylor shook his head as Talho, still sitting behind the two, stifled a laugh. Looking back at the screen, ignoring the female Information Officer, the Diva crossed his huge arms across his chest and began to explain. "It would seem to me that Koda," He pointed to the image of the female Sage. "She has been cooped up, locked away from the common people for so long," He sighed. "That I'm afraid she has lost all fashion sense."

"Poor thing," Talho said, feigning shock as the girl turned in her seat and cocked her head to the side.

"I don't understand." Eureka dryly remarked.

"It's ok sweetie," Taylor laid one of his hands on the shoulder of the girl. "Don't you worry, as long as I am around," The image on the tele-viewer shifted slightly, the picture abruptly cutting from the Sage to show an LFO silently standing security on the other side of the enormous blast crater. "You will always be in style…" He stopped mid-sentence, focusing on the black and silver trimmed Five-Zero-Five. "I've seen that LFO before," He began, his expert eyes focusing in on the pod mounted high on the left side of the LFO…That's odd…He thought…An ECM Pod?

The camera cut back to the Sage. "…And it is with a sorrowful heart that I accept your most…gracious welcome…"

A burst of static…

"Scott," Taylor slowly said as a sudden sense of impending doom washed over the big man. "It can't be."

…As suddenly the screen went black.

"Talho!" Taylor shouted out. "Someone's jamming the signal, you've got to tell Holland!" The Diva turned towards the girl…

…But the chair next to him was already empty.

*********************************************

Having continued to take pictures as the Female Sage spoke, Stoner noticed as something intruded into the lower left of his picture frame. Pulling the camera away he looked and saw as the young man, the photographer he had yelled out to earlier, holding his hand high above his head. "What the," He began, a puzzled look on his face. Looking closer as the young man started screaming out, Stoner saw what the man held in his hand as the people around him began to turn and run as the young man continued screaming.

"PRAISE VODARAC… PRAISE VODARAC… PRAISE VODARAC…!"

Thinking that this was the end, Stoner immediately brought his trusty camera up and kneeling down on one knee focused in on the man. Well, might as well be known as the man who took "the picture"…He ironically thought as the power-winder on the Nikon whirred…Who knows, if my camera survives I might finally make the cover of some major magazine. He laughed as he looked through the viewfinder, the Sage standing, paralyzed by the appearance of the bomber, her eyes wide as she looked down on the attacker as the rest of the people on stage stood still...that is, except for one.

Years of practiced experience guiding his actions, Marcus smoothly brought the Hk416 up level with his eyes and as the young man continued screaming…his hand holding the detonator high above his head…the Master Instructor 'tied the string'…an imaginary line between the eye of the shooter and the target…the red dot of his electronic sight centered on a spot right between the suicide bombers eyes, the world slowing down around him as he took up slack on the trigger as some people standing around the young man desperately tried to get away while others, stunned by the man's ear splitting shrieks as he called out to his 'god' stood frozen to the spot unable or unwilling to move. As he continued taking up slack in the trigger a part of his mind took note as the red beret wearing photographer bravely stood his ground continuing to take pictures behind the bomber, the civilian being directly behind his intended target giving him pause as his shot would most certainly pass through its intended target, hitting the press photographer as well. I don't have a clear shot. Please Lord forgive me…Marcus thought as the man pushed the button on the detonator.

…Click…

…Silence…

Finger relaxing on the trigger, lowering the barrel of his assault rifle, looking over the sights, Marcus and the suicide bomber locked eyes…and for a moment, the world seeming to stop around them, the two shared a single thought, albeit for different reasons.

The bomb…It didn't go off.

Silently thanking the man upstairs, Marcus took his finger off the trigger, and not wasting a moment, sprang into action. "Snakebite, Snakebite, Snakebite," He yelled, his voice resoundingly loud over the panicked crowd, the word part of a set of pre-planned responses that…hopefully…the members of the security forces providing protection for this event would have recognized as the duress word for just such an attempted attack as this. Lowering the rifle to the deck, left hand coming off the forward grip as he ran toward the Sage, who was still standing paralyzed behind the podium, and encircling her slim waist with his left arm, half picking the old woman up and ignoring the pain of his recently injured shoulder, Mr. Black made for the stairs as the security forces, led by MA2 Mashburn, quickly took up positions, their side arms drawn, pointing at the would be suicide bomber.

Crossing the stage, Marcus stole a quick glance to his right. "Let's go General," He yelled just as the blur as something moving low and fast shot directly in front of him and pausing briefly on the edge of the stage, leapt straight up, directly off the platform.

Still standing next to the metal railing, the young man brought his hand down; mouth agape, his mind reeling, finger repeatedly pressing on the button, unable to comprehend why the bomb vest didn't go off when suddenly a flash of white above him caught his attention. Glancing up he saw what his mind perceived to be an angel looking down upon him…I don't recall in the Book of Vodarac that an angel would lead me to the promised land…He thought as the angel spread her arms as if preparing to welcome him into the blessed embrace. "Praise Vodarac," He whispered in awe as the white form seemed to hover over him.

…Thunk…

…Thunk…

Taking a step back, his hand letting go of the detonator, the feeling as something hot and wet ran down his neck, the young man brought his hand up as a warm sensation began to course through his body, enveloping his senses and as the warm feeling began to become an all consuming fire, he found the source, his fingers touching something small and metallic embedded in the side of his neck just as his eyes rolled back into his head, dead before he hit the ground.

Lightly landing on the ground a few meters in front of the suicide bomber in a crouch, arms spread, muscles tense, ready to move again, Naomi watched as the man's body hit the ground with a dull thud, right at the feet of the red beret wearing photographer, the poisoned metal shafts of two straight "Bo-shuriken" protruding from the would be suicide bombers neck.

"Whoa," Stoner whispered in amazement, so much so that he didn't even notice as the roll of film ended, the final frame frozen on the Kunoichi, the image of her being exposed multiple times on the chemical emulsion of the acetate film strip as the shutter continued opening and closing at one/five-hundredth of a second, her emotionless green eyes staring at him through the lens of his camera.

Arching her brown eyebrows and grinning ever so slightly at him, Naomi smoothly stood and in the blink of an eye, leapt back over to where Marcus was quickly descending the stairs, landing beside an obviously amazed MA2 Mashburn.

"What the…how did you…" Mashburn stammered.

"You can ask her out later," The Master Instructor bellowed out as he ran by the MA. "We're being jammed, send a runner to find a land-line and contact the base!" He told Mashburn as he half carried, half dragged Koda along towards the armored limo.

His sidearm still out covering the area in front of them as they made a mad dash towards the vehicle as the crowd, the people on the verge of causing a stampede, ran haphazardly away from the metal barricade, Mashburn quickly yelled back. "Roger that!"

Suddenly, another man violently pushed his way through the already panicked crowd and swinging his leg over the barricade, his move startling and surprising the young security force members maintaining the perimeter, jumped right into the middle of the path leading to the limousine, a hunting knife in one hand, detonator in the other as he began to yell out at the top of his lungs.

"PRAISE VODARAC… PRAISE VODARAC… PRAISE VODARAC…!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Marcus cursed as the man began to run towards them.

*********************************************

"Scott," Edward glanced down at his hands on the steering wheel, an uncharacteristic feeling of dread starting to creep up his spine. "Are you sure, are you positive?" He asked the young Master-at-Arms just as the sudden hiss of white noise came across the small transmitter/receiver in Edward's ear as the Electronic Countermeasures Suite mounted on the silver and black trimmed LFO kicked in.

"Yes sir," The young MA began. "I am positive."

Bringing his hand up cupping it over his ear trying to shut out the sound as the crowd continued to cheer; Edward attempted to contact Mr. Black. "Black…White…Do you copy?" …We're being jammed, this is not good...His transmission lost in the quiet static of the electronic countermeasures carrier wave.

"Sir! There's something going on…" The MA pointing towards the stage excitedly said.

"What now?" Edward craned his neck out the window trying to look towards the stage as the enthusiastic noise of the crowd was replaced by the fanatical screaming of one calling out to his god. "Here we go," The Assistant Instructor said as the people began to panic, the emotion descending over across the assembled crowd like a wave. "Get ready," He shouted out as he placed the heavily armored limousine into drive. "They'll be coming,"

"Sir!" The painfully young Security Force member, his eyes wide looked down at Mr. White.

He's going in the black zone…"Get over here by the door, NOW!" Mr. White forcefully told him, gesturing with his head towards the rear of the limo, the tone in his voice snapping the young MA into action…Man, are they pulling these kids out of junior high or what…he sarcastically thought as the MA ran over to the rear, driver's side door.

"Standing by, sir!" He shouted as another voice, booming over the sound of the panicked throng echoed in the morning air. "It's the duress word, sir!"

Good, he paid attention during the brief… "I heard it. Now get ready to open that door, but not until I tell you to, understand?" Edward tightened his grip on the steering wheel, the feeling as excitement began to course through his veins strangely comforting.

"YESSIR!" The young Master-at-Arms replied as Mr. Black, half carrying, half dragging the female Sage, General Emerson and the First Attendant not a half-step behind, quickly began making their way down the security corridor. "Here they come."

Just then, not ten feet from the limousine, a man hopped over the metal barricade, the shiny glint of a knife reflecting the light of the morning sun in one hand, as the man…

"PRAISE VODARAC… PRAISE VODARAC… PRAISE VODARAC…!"

…his voice at a fever pitch began to run towards Marcus.

"Here we go." Edward slowly repeated as he put the heavily armored limousine into drive.

*********************************************

"Everyone, get down!" Marcus screamed out a warning as he practically threw the Sage over to General Emerson…the old woman's arms flailing as she stumbled into Emerson's waiting grasp, the two of them falling flat to the ground, the General throwing himself over the Sage protectively…his own hands reaching for his rifle as the man quickly closed the distance, the detonator up, his finger poised over the button.

"Vodarac be prais…" The Man skidded to a stop, his thumb pressed firmly on the button. "NOOOO!" He screamed in anguish, face twisted in an evil caricature of exasperation and disappointment. Glancing up he looked as the black-shirted man protecting the Sage cocked his head curiously to the side, no doubt just as surprised that the bomb didn't go off as well. Turning towards where the black and silver trimmed LFO silently watched from across the blast crater, the man gritted his teeth as he raised the detonator high. "Curse you!" He yelled.

What is going on here…Marcus looked up at the detonator, the man repeatedly releasing and pushing the button as he shouted obscenities towards the LFO…Twice in one day, what are the odds... "Everyone get going," The Master Instructor slowly inhaled as the man stopped yelling and turned, knife in hand, abject disappointment blatantly written all over his face in not being able to complete his assigned task.

Sensing as someone came up beside him Marcus smoothly slung the rifle across his back. "No, Naomi, this one is mine."

"Very well," She replied. "Don't be too long." Helping Koda and Emerson up off the ground, the three of them quickly made their way towards the armored limo.

"Well now," the Master Instructor calmly began. "I would have to say that someone sold you out, so why don't you put down the…"

Shrieking incoherently, knife held tightly out in front, the man lunged.

Stepping off the line slightly, Marcus crossed his arms…right on top, left on bottom, fingers splayed open, left elbow towards the sky, right towards the ground, his right foot forward…blocking the thrust, the shock as he intercepted the blow taking the man completely off guard, unbalancing him. Not stopping the man's forward momentum Marcus swept the attackers arm down with his right hand and bringing the arm up and around, quickly brought the knife hand into his own left hand, capturing the hand holding the weapon between his two hands. Making 'that' noise, firmly holding the weapon hand in his left, the Master Instructor pulled the man close as he made a fist with his right and following the man's arm up, smashed the suicidal bomber right in the face, snapping his head back. Re-gripping the captured hand, a part of his mind recording his reflection in the highly polished blade, Marcus pivoted on his right foot and twisting the captured hand to his left and down, flipped the man onto his back; the throw so sudden and quick that one of the bombers shoes literally flew off his feet.

Sorry for your bad luck.

The Master Instructor…

…Smiled.

"Ok, open the door!" Edward yelled out.

"Right!" The MA replied as he opened the door, the First Attendant practically shoving the female Sage onto the floor of the limousine as they piled into the back.

"Mr. Black," Edward shouted out as Emerson's highly polished boots disappeared into the rear of the limo, the General throwing himself onto the leather seats. "Package secured, time to go!"

Bracing the captured arm across his left shin, Marcus brought the man's hand, knife and all, down levering the arm across his leg, turning the unconscious form over and disarming the failed suicide bomber. "Secure this," He turned towards Mashburn and handing him the knife sprinted towards the still open door of the limo. "I'm in!" He yelled as he threw himself onto the seat opposite the General.

"Close the door," Mr. White shouted out to the MA as he floored the accelerator.

*********************************************

"This is just too much," Scott laughed out-loud, his face out-lined in red, the cockpit of his Five-Zero-Five bathed in the harsh shades of crimson as the Compac Drive glowed, the left side of the cockpit display showing as Marcus expertly executed an outward-wrist twist technique, throwing the unfortunate bomber harshly to the ground, the man's shoe flying through the air over the heads of the security force members and out into the panicked crowd. "Did I get that," Scott excitingly asked himself. "Please tell me I got that," He spoke to the display, the yellow letters flashing "Recording" in the upper left hand corner of the HUD. Clutching one of his massive fists, he pumped it up and down. "Yes! Marcus, you certainly haven't lost any of your skills,"

Reaching down he touched a series of buttons, the image on the display zooming in on the limo, tires smoking as Edward gunned the engine the vehicle leaving a black scar on the pavement as it tore down the road. "Just as expected," Bringing up another screen on his right, Scott watched as the limousine, represented as a blue dot, followed a red line on the electronic scanned map of the escape route given to him by Dewey's aide. Glancing down at the flight control panel he checked the trappar density readout, the circular gauge on the LCD screen slowly beginning to rise. "Now that…"Scott paused and brought the LFO around, tilting the torso slightly. Zooming in on a small patch of color in the bottom of the blast crater the former Executive Protection agent drew his mouth back in an evil grin. "…is what Marcus would say as being…Interesting."

Smoke bellowing out from behind, the red visor flashing red, the black and silver Five-Zero-Five rose up into the clear blue morning sky. Metal hands reaching back and grabbing the two half's of the ref board attached to the legs, the Five-Zero-Five momentarily hanging in mid air as the separate half's detached from their mounts, and quickly bringing the pieces together throwing it under foot, magnetic locks slamming into place, green tendrils of trappar splaying our around the LFO, Scott triggered his boosters and quickly shot out after the limousine.

Falling in line above and beside the limousine, his huge hands deftly manipulating the controls, Scott brought the right hand up, gripping the double-barreled beam cannon mounted high on the right side of the Five-Zero-Five. Momentarily aiming at the fleeing vehicle, the limousine swerving to the right, the sudden movement as the driver moved to throw off his aim, elicited a chuckle from the former EP agent. Laughing out loud Scott shifted his aim, pointing the weapon at an already damaged building several hundred yards in front of the limousine, the cannon's crosshairs lining up on the hastily spray-painted bulls-eye on the side of the building.

"Revenge…" He whispered as he pressed the firing button, the beam of coherent light crossing the path between the LFO and target in an instant, the shot a signal to those watching and waiting that it was time to move.

"Revenge…"

*********************************************

"We're being jammed," Turning the brim of his black cap around, the Master Instructor stuck his head into the driver's compartment. "Did you hear me?"

Eyes focused on the road ahead, Edward calmly replied as he darted down the street. "It's Scott."

"Scott," Marcus slowly repeated the name, the memory of his fiancé viscously slamming her knee into the big man's groin flashing before his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," He quickly glanced to his right. "Hold on," Lightly tapping the break, briefly slowing the heavily armored limo, then turning the steering wheel smoothly to the right, he swung the rear-end of the vehicle around, and at just the right moment, just when it seemed that the car would spin out of control, the Assistant Instructor tromped on the accelerator, straightening out as he made the turn.

"Great," Marcus turned and bringing his rifle around slumped down into the seat. "Any new holes unaccounted for, anywhere on you sir?" He lightheartedly asked General Emerson, the older man pulling himself up off the limousine seat as the two women began picking themselves up.

"Madam, are you injured?" Naomi asked as she helped Koda off the floor and next to Emerson, the First Attendant's hands searching over the old woman's body for possible wounds.

"Nothing new," Emerson smiled as he sat back.

Slapping Naomi's hands off her, the female Sage harshly replied. "I am quite alright." As Naomi slightly inclined her head and seated herself next to Mr. Black, Koda reached down and adjusted the hem of her long skirt. "Your skills, they were very…impressive."

Lowering his head, looking over the top of his sunglasses, the Master Instructor shrugged. "I try,"

"I see," Narrowing her eyes, Koda remarked, her voice dripping of sarcasm. "Well, Mr. Black, what now?"

Leaning back into the plush leather seat, cradling the Hk416, Marcus looked over her shoulder out the rear window. "Back to the Izumo, then back to your palace in the sky, Madam."

Bringing her hand up to her chin, scrutinizing the executive protection agent, the Sage asked. "So, who were those…" she paused. "…People?"

"Vodarac insurgents most likely," Emerson quickly answered.

Smiling, thin lips tugging at the corner of her mouth, Koda smartly remarked. "I was not asking you General." Her gaze lingered on the Master Instructor, her eyes trying to bore a hole through his dark glasses. "Well..."

Reaching up, Marcus took off his shades and placed them on top of his black ball cap. Looking Koda directly in the eye he said. "Like the general said…Vodarac."

"I am not ignorant…Jonathan." Koda remarked, the Master Instructors first name seductively rolling off her tongue. "Those men were suicide bombers, weren't they?"

"I would say that either we were…extremely lucky," The Master Instructor turned, looking out one of the windows, a shadow falling across one of the buildings that was quickly rushing by catching his eye. "Or," He started to continue as Naomi; also taking note of the form knelt down on the floor looking out the window. Looking up he saw the same black and silver LFO that he had noticed earlier aiming its beam cannon at the vehicle. "EDWARD…EVASIVE STARBOARD!" Marcus shouted.

"Hold on!" Mr. White yelled back as he skewed the limousine to the right, the sudden move throwing the First Attendant into Mr. Black, when, for some unexplained reason the pilot readjusted his aim firing at an unseen target further up the street.

Landing in his lap, her body warm as it pressed up against him, Marcus commented gesturing with his head up towards the LFO following them. "Well now. That was…interesting?"

Reaching up as she slid off his lap next to him, unwrapping the veil around her head; brown hair cascading down her shoulders, Naomi smoothly gathered up her long locks, tying her hair back. "That shot. A signal of some kind, perhaps" She thoughtfully said.

Deeply inhaling, the scent of her hair filling his lungs the Master Instructor replied. "That's what I'm thinking. We're being jammed, so it stands to reason that whoever else is out there is being jammed as well," He gestured towards the LFO. "My old friend up there is running an Electronic Counter-Measures package. Left shoulder."

"Ah," The First Attendant, her eyes bright, winked at him. "Sharp eyes,"

Crossing his arms across his chest, the tone in his voice serious Emerson asked. "Did you let the Security Detail know?"

"I let MA2 Mashburn know, but I don't know how long it might take to find a working land-line." Marcus replied still watching the Five-Zero-Five as it road on the green swells of trappar, parallel to the armored limousine, the tone in his voice mirroring the General. "At least from the looks of things," Marcus smiled. "They don't have coms either."

Turning back he looked hard at the Sage as the limousine bounced hard on the uneven pavement as Edward drove down the shattered roads adjacent to the blast site. "Like I said, Madam Sage," Placing his shades back down over his eyes, the Master Instructor continued answering the female Sage's question. "Either we were extremely lucky or…this is some kind of set-up."

"Boss," Edward spoke over his shoulder, his eyes focused on something further up the road. "Boss…we've got company."

*********************************************

The instant the black and silver trimmed Five-Zero-Five flashed up on the tele-viewer, Eureka noticed something, something that although she couldn't put a name to it, began to cause a familiar feeling to begin to stir with-in her small body, the image of the LFO stirring up a feeling that she knew she had felt once before.

Cocking her head to the side, flipping back several pages she momentarily returned to the exact moment when she had first experienced this emotion…

…Hearing the sound of the Heavy Lifter as it bore down on the range; her eyes wide, heart beating frantically in her chest as a new feeling started coming over her as she saw the look in Marcus's face…a quiet serine look…the girl seeing something in the Master Instructor's eyes she had never seen before as this new emotion began to well up inside her…

….sharply inhaling the girl quickly glanced around the room…

Taylor quietly staring at the screen…

…this feeling called "Fear" slowly enveloping her…

Talho quietly sitting on the couch stuffing popcorn in her mouth…

…eyes widening slightly the girl began to realize that the emotion she suddenly felt wasn't for her…

…the fear she felt at this moment in time was for someone else…

…It was fear for the one she so wanted desperately to have 'smile' at her.

Hardening her gaze, lavender eyes focusing intently, turning to one of the many blank pages in her head, invisible hands flying across the pages of her mind, the girl desperately trying to record, to copy down every last detail of the LFO on the screen in front of her…

…The dual beam cannon mounted high up on the right shoulder…

…The way the silver trim was artfully applied…

…The helmeted shape of the head…

…The visor as it flashed…

…Blood Red.

The screen flickered…

The camera cut back to the Sage. "…And it is with a sorrowful heart that I accept your most…gracious welcome…"

A burst of static…

"Marcus…" Eureka whispered.

…As suddenly the screen went black.

"Hey!" Talho yelled out of the lounge, her voice echoing down the passageway leading to the hanger. "Eureka, wait! Where are you going?"

Ignoring the Information Officer, heart beating furiously in her small chest, the girl continued running....

The voice's in her head loud…

"Marcus,"

Calling out to her as she ran…

"Hold on,

Towards the hanger bay…

"We're coming,"

…towards the Nirvash.

*********************************************

"Talho," Taylor frantically began saying as the blank screen was quickly replaced by the CCNN logo as a man's voice came over the viewer's speakers…

"It seems that we have encountered some sort of technical difficulty…"

… "Talho, the signal is being jammed at the source." The Diva finished saying as he ran out of the lounge chasing after the girl. "Tell Holland…HURRY!"

"Roger that Chief!" Talho yelled back down the hallway. Turing she ran the opposite way down the hallway. Stopping in front of the conference room door she flung it open just as the young grey haired Commander was about to dismiss everyone for the morning.

"Talho you're just in time…" Holland began. "What's wrong Lieutenant?"

"The Sage's speech, there's something wrong, Chief Taylor says that it's being jammed at the source," Talho's quickly shot out.

"What are you talking about?" Holland asked a stupefied expression on his face.

"Jammed. At the source?" Major Lennon stood up as the conference room was filled with the sound of tires squealing, resounding loud in the cavernous confines of the hanger bay turned everyone's attention away from the female Information Officer and out the window overlooking the floor of the hanger.

"Eureka!" Holland shouted. Turning and jumping up on the large wooden conference table, scattering papers and knocking over several glasses, he quickly ran across it and leaping towards the doorway, Talho quickly sidestepping out of the way, his hand reaching out to stop him from hitting the wall, Holland turned and shot down the hallway.

"Here we go," Chief Roberts excitingly said as he stood up, running for the door.

"Meeting…Adjourned!" Lennon yelled. Looking over at Charles he began snapping out orders. "Chief, find Lieutenant Hollings, everyone else..." He paused, his grey eyes shining. "Let's move with a purpose people!"

"Hoo-rah!" A chorus of voices rang out in unison.

"Major Lennon!" Talho yelled stopping Lennon midstride. "Lieutenant Hollings. She's outside off-loading her Terminus!"

*********************************************

Entering the hanger bay, Eureka turned and sprinted toward where the TypeZERO sat on its turnstile next to the TypeALPHA, the tires securely chocked, the front two exhaust nozzles hooked up to hoses designed to vent noxious fumes out of the bay, a monstrous power cable plugged into the LFO recharging its battery pack and providing what was in ancient old Earth naval terminology termed "Shore Power".

"Good morning Ma'am, how are you doing today?" One of Chief Taylors techs, the same fresh-faced young man from the night before, asked as he was sitting cross-legged next to the Master Instructors LFO, an access panel open on one of the TypeALPHA's 'feet', a technical manual open just off to his side.

Ignoring him the girl ran right past towards the rear of the LFO berthed next to the one he was currently making adjustments to the magnetic locks on. Noticing the serious look on the face of the girl, the Tech yelled out to her. "Uh…Ma'am is there something wrong?" Leaning as far back as he could, supporting himself on his elbows and craning his head around he saw as the girl disappeared into the cockpit of TypeZERO, quickly followed by the sound as she powered up the LFO. As the girl gunned the engine the TypeZERO shuddered, the LFO straining against the wheel-chocks that kept the tires from accidently rolling on the massive turnstiles used to turn the big machines around, as it was generally easier than having the pilots do it themselves, the procedure a nightmare of three, four or even six point or more turns, the LFO's in 'land-mode' balky and not well suited to tight maneuvering.

Fingers wrapped around both HOTAS, Eureka looked down at the front cockpit display, the amber light from the panel illuminating her pale face. "Come…on…" She said speaking to the archetype. Furrowing her teal eyebrows together, her mouth a straight line, she took a breath. "Please…Move…" Her small body shaking as the TypeZERO strained against its metal restraints, its huge rear tires held immobile, Eureka looked down at her feet and closed her eyes, the face of the one she wanted to smile staring up at her from the Pages of her mind.

Looking up out of the cockpit she said, silently. "Nirvash…" Taking another deep breath, the image of the Master Instructor as he looked up into her eyes…

Smiling up at her…

…the idea of something happening to him…

Marcus smiled at me…

…to never have him smile at her again burning inside her…

"I" made him smile…

…this feeling called fear…

"Nirvash…" She softly repeated.

…gradually transforming into something else…

"…Please…Nirvash…" Louder this time.

…a "new" feeling burning inside her….

"…Let's go…" The girl shaking in the confines of the cockpit.

…amplified through the one "born" from the earth…

"…Nirvash…" Eureka tightened her grip on the HOTAS.

…directly transferred into the archetype.

"…LET'S GO!"

"Look out!" Taylor yelled as the huge rear tires began smoking, the sound of them squealing reverberating through the cavernous hanger, the TypeZERO shifting on the metal wheel-chocks as it responded to the will of the one sitting at its controls.

"Whoa!" The Tech shouted as one of the exhaust hoses broke free from its overhanging mount, the metal bracket landing just beside the young man, the smell of burnt rubber permeating the area around the LFO as it started skidding to its right, the TypeZERO held fast by the large chocks.

"Justin, get down!" Leaping over one of the TypeALPHA's front legs, the Diva reached over, his big hands grabbing the young Tech by the coveralls just as the Nirvash suddenly shifted into reverse, the momentary change of momentum causing the LFO to hop on the chocks and as the TypeALPHA's Chief tech pulled the young man back behind the leg of the Master Instructors LFO, the Nirvash broke free, one of the large metal wheel-chocks spinning violently out from under the tire, flying directly over the head of the obviously shaken Tech and an equally astounded Taylor.

Lying on his back, watching the chock spinning end-over-end as it tumbled in the air in above him, the sound as the other exhaust hose snapped free and the sharp snap-crack as the external power cable was ripped from the wall outlet as the TypeZERO, fishtailing slightly lining up on the yellow taxi line on the floor, dragging along a tangled mess of wires, gantry braces and parts of the overhead support as it made its way towards the entrance of the hanger bay, the Diva in awe of the raw display of power said, almost reverently, one word. "Fierce,"

"EUREKA, WAIT!" Holland yelled out entering the hanger bay, the TypeZERO zipping past him, it's torn power cable bouncing along catching on a corner of one of the S.O.F. LFO's, dragging the Terminus off its turnstile mount, the techs and pilot jumping off as the machine started lurching sideways, the power coupling breaking free of the TypeZERO as it continued out the bay and into the late morning light. "Dammit!". Turning towards his own Terminus, the Nine-Zero-Nine, he started to run, but froze in his tracks. "Eureka, where are you going?" Holland half whispered looking up at the Nine-Zero-Nine's cockpit, the wheel-chock from the TypeZERO firmly imbedded in the left side of the shattered canopy.

Clenching his hands into fist he slowly turned looking out the hanger, the TypeZERO quickly heading off towards the runway. "Somebody contact the Officer of the Deck!" The grey-haired Commander angrily shouted. "Tell him to get in touch with ATOC and let him know that there's about to be a flight-line incursion." Running his hand through his unruly mane and shaking his head, Holland looked over as Chief Roberts came running up next to him.

"What the hell…?" Roberts remarked looking at the damaged cockpit. "What happened?"

Shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head, Holland looked back out the hanger bay. "I dunno, you tell me, Chief."

"Holland!" Charles came running into the hanger bay, the burly man stopping, momentarily glancing around at the broken gantries, the huge power cable lying haphazardly on the hanger floor, one end wedged up under the front leg of a Terminus, the LFO dragged halfway out into the middle of the bay, his blue eyes finally coming to rest on the Nine-Zero-Nine's busted canopy.

"What is it Charles?" Holland quickly asked.

"We just got in contact with Lieutenant Hollings."

"Oh," Roberts remarked as Holland nodded his head.

"And?"

Smiling back at his friend, Chief Beams replied. "She's just completed off-loading, and is currently in pursuit,"

"The Eight-Zero-Eight." Holland said.

"That's correct," Charles turned as the three of them looked out towards the runway. "She shouldn't be too far behind."

"Good," Holland said. "Chief Taylor!"

"Yes Commander!" The Diva quickly responded.

"Power up the TypeALPHA," Holland began.

"She doesn't have a ref-board." Taylor shouted back as he threw himself up onto the front cowling.

"That doesn't matter." He replied as he ran towards the TypeZERO's sister-ship as off in the distance, the low wail of an alarm sounded across the airfield. "We'll use it to relay coms."

"Major Lennon is in contact with Hollings," Charles said. Turning he began running back towards the conference room. "I'll have him patch through to you."

"Right!" Holland replied.

"We're on Bravo, Tac-Two." Chief Roberts yelled out as Charles disappeared down the hallway.

"Bravo, Tac-Two," Charles voice echoed back.

Eureka, what are you thinking…Holland thought as he climbed up the side of the TypeALPHA.

*********************************************

"Ok Lieutenant, looking good, steady as she goes." His hands on his hips, earphones on top of his head, a long black cable running from the headphones into a jack on the side of the Eight-Zero-Eight, Lieutenant Hollings crew chief, via the external communications link, gave the go ahead to off load the LFO down from the huge sixteen wheeled military transport.

Painted in various shades of olive drab, designed for armed reconnaissance and infiltration, its head a bulbous array of communications and laser range finding gear, the LFO the most heavily armored and armed currently in production began to slowly back down off the transport.

"Roger that, Rick." Hilda replied. Looking up into the rear-view mirror mounted high up on the right side of the Eight-Zero-Eight's cockpit Hilda immediately noticed as something, something moving very fast as it shot out of the S.O.F. Squadron hanger bay, caught her eye. "Chief?"

"Lieutenant."

"Hey, uh, do you see that. Starboard at about five o'clock."

"Wait one." He replied. Gathering up the long black cable Rick quickly walked around to the right side of the Eight-Zero-Eight. "What in the world," He began. "Isn't that the…"

Trailing cables, parts of what appeared to be a repair gantry, various bits and pieces of metal bouncing along the tarmac as they broke free, painted in U.F. Air Forces low-visibility grey, speeding along and turning sharply, tires screeching in protest, haphazardly flinging the metal remains dragging along behind it, strewing the debris along the entrance to the secondary runway on-ramp, the pilot perfectly positioning the front two legs right down the middle of the taxi line, the Nirvash shot down the secondary runway.

"It's the TypeZERO." Hilda said, her eyes focused on the right side of the Eight-Zero-Eights heads up display, the TypeZERO's cockpit filling an inset box, yellow letters in the lower right hand corner reading 30X ZOOM. "Its Eureka, something's wrong."

"Who?" Rick asked.

"Never mind," Hilda took a final glance in the mirror. "Look out. I'm gunning it."

"You're all clear." Throwing the remaining cable out on the ground, Rick gave the dark skinned pilot a thumb up as the engine roared, the Eight-Zero-Eight tires briefly spinning on the transports metal ramp as the LFO quickly backed down off the trailer. "Rear-end down…" He paused. "Front end down." Running over he reached up and grabbed the external communications cable. "Free to maneuver Ma'am." He said as he yanked the cable free.

Keeping it in reverse, waiting until the Crew Chief had cleared, Hilda turned both HOTAS to the right, planted her left foot down hard on the brake pedal and mashed the accelerator, the rear tires expanding as smoke rolled out from behind the Eight-Zero-Eight, the direction of the torque from its drive train skidding the huge LFO to the left. Left foot coming off the brake and onto the clutch, right foot letting up on the accelerator, right hand reaching down she quickly dropped the Eight-Zero-Eight into low gear.

A communications box suddenly appeared in the middle of the console, the words 'Radio Only' in big yellow letters centered in the middle, Major Lennon's voice, calm and clear in her head phones as he transmitted. "Hollings,"

Foot lightly on the accelerator Hilda smartly replied. "Go ahead Major."

"Status?"

"Off load complete,"

"Excellent," Lennon said. "Go ahead Lieutenant Yuki; tell her what you told me,"

Lennon's voice was quickly replaced. "Hilda, its Talho,"

"What's going on, I saw Eureka…" Hilda began.

"It's the speech," Talho said cutting her off. "Chief Taylor says that the transmission being jammed,"

"Jammed?" Looking to both sides of her Eight-Zero-Eight then back up in the direction of where the TypeZERO had gone, her right foot pushing the accelerator to the floor, left coming up off the clutch, the feeling as the LFO pushed her back into the pilots seat, Hilda took off after the girl. "Where…at the source?"

"That's correct," Talho continued saying. "And another thing," She paused. "I don't know if this means anything,"

Seeing off in the distance as the TypeZERO turned onto the main runway on-ramp just as two older Terminus Type Five-Zero-Five's from the Federation Base Air-wing, white smoke billowing out from their rear tires, started their take-off run down the primary runway. Hearing a certain tone in her voice, Hilda brought her left hand up covering one side of her headset. "What is it Talho?"

"Well," The Female Information Officer began. "Right before the signal cut out, the camera showed a black and silver trimmed LFO. Five-Zero-Five type…there's something about that one…I've got a bad feeling."

"Ok. Wait a sec…whoa, look out!" Hilda shouted out.

"What happened?" Talho asked excitement in her voice.

"Eureka…she just blew two local fly-boys right off the runway just as they were taking off!" Hilda said her own voice charged with excitement as the Terminus units, the pilots caught totally off guard, desperately tried to avoid colliding with the TypeZERO as it shot up their 'Six', one of them switching into 'Wave Rider' mode, sparks flying, arms and legs flailing its ref-board shattering into several large chunks of metal and reflection film scattering across the runway, the dark shape of a 60MM Rifle spinning around in circles on its ammo drum in the middle of the tarmac, while the one closest to her slammed on its brakes spinning out into the grassy area between runways throwing up a wall of dirt and sod.

As the unfortunate Terminus came to a halt a few meters short of the secondary runway and what would have been an almost certain collision with her Eight-Zero-Eight, Hilda involuntarily flinched. Seeing the pilot removing his headset, angrily throwing it against his console she commented as she drove by. "Yeah, that's going to leave a mark."

"Hilda," Lennon said his voice coming across the com. "Switch TAC. Bravo-Two, you'll be relaying through Commander Holland in the TypeALPHA."

"I copy. Bravo, Tac Two." Reaching down, Hilda touched a button on the LCD console. Almost immediately her ears were assaulted by the sound of Air Traffic Operations Control or ATOC as it was commonly referred to in Military Lingo, a male's voice frantically shouting out commands across all active flight operations channels.

"…I repeat, we have a flight line incursion, all units on final approach assume holding pattern Alpha-one; all other units on Foxtrot Lima-Two hold position and stand by! Repeat we have a…"

Glancing to her right, Hilda scanned the side of the runway quickly finding the runway marker, a yellow sign with black letters as the 'Radio Only' inset box was replaced as another screen flashed over the top, a young grey haired S.O.F. Commander staring up at the bronze-skinned pilot.

"Lieutenant Hollings," Holland began, his sky-blue eyes flashing.

"Go ahead Commander," Hilda replied. Slowing down she came to a halt behind two other Five-Zero-Fives as a trio of emergency response and fire-fighting vehicles cut behind her.

"Status,"

"Foxtrot Lima-Two…Currently stuck behind traffic…" She sighed.

"Listen to me Lieutenant," Holland looked off to his right. "ATOC can wait!" Looking back he continued, his tone sharp, to the point. "Go after Eureka, I'll deal with the brass here."

Firmly grasping the controls, Hilda smiled. "Roger that sir, I'll bring her back in one piece." Cutting around the two Terminuses, she quickly turned facing down the runway.

"Unidentified unit…This is Control…Hold your position!" A male's voice came over the net.

"Don't worry about him!" Holland shouted cutting the Air Traffic Controller off. "Just GO!"

"Like I was going to stop," Hilda muttered under her breath. "Ok baby," She said talking to the Eight-Zero-Eight. "Let's haul ass!" Adding her own set of burnt rubber to the tarmac, she shot down the runway.

Checking the trappar reading, the gauge barely in the upper-end of the amount needed for what she was about to do, she gritted her teeth and gripping the HOTAS, the Compac Drive brightly glowing as it responded to her input, Hilda started manipulating the controls, switching from 'Land Mode' and into 'Wave Rider' the Eight-Zero-Eight now transformed into a ten-meter tall speed-skater, arms positioned behind its heavily armored legs as it zoomed down the runway.

"Hilda," Talho's voice cut across the net cutting off Holland and the male ATC. "Watch out for that black Five-Zero-Five, ok."

"Roger that," She replied. Looking down the runway she spotted something lying on the tarmac. Nodding her head she turned the left HOTAS slightly, her fingers light on the control, the LFO reacting, its left arm reaching down, metal fingers spread. "I'll be borrowing this if you don't mind," Hilda said scooping up the 60MM Rifle. Glancing to her right and up she saw the white contrail and green wake left behind by the TypeZERO as it sped off in the direction of the Tower City. "Shoot, I'd better get hauling."

Continuing down the long runway, Hilda confidently manipulating the controls, land speed increasing as she shifted through the gears, reaching back grabbing the Eight-Zero-Eights massive 'Long Board', simultaneously triggering her boosters, vaulting high into the air and throwing the board under foot, the knees flexing as the Terminus caught the lip of a trappar swell, the bronze-skinned pilot yelling in excitement as the cockpit was bathed in an ethereal green light, the friction from the refboard digging into the 'invisible' energy wave splashing up around the LFO as it leaned back into the board then executing a switch-back and re-firing her back boosters, quickly gaining altitude, catching the same trappar line as the TypeZERO, the Eight-Zero-Eight went off in pursuit of the girl.

*********************************************

Identification…Friend,

After setting up a perimeter around the unconscious suicide bomber, careful to keep the pushbutton detonator out of reach MA2 Mashburn stood up from having handcuffed the man. Reaching up wiping the beads of sweat that had accumulated underneath his cover he looked around quickly finding the hastily set-up command post and entry control point adjacent to the stage. "Any word on that line-line yet?"

"MA2!" The same young Master-at-Arms that had held the door open for Mr. White yelled out. "Nothing yet, it seems that all hard lines were cut by the bomb blast."

"Great," Turning back facing over to where the large, grey metal container that was air-lifted there earlier, the container housing the LFO supposedly assigned as on over-watch for the speech, the black and silver Five-Zero-Five having taken off in pursuit of the limousine containing the Sage and General Emerson, Mashburn noticed a blue GOV parked next to the large box.

"Has anybody seen Benoit?" He asked.

*********************************************

Fumbling as he pulled out a cigarette, his hands still shaking from all the excitement, Stoner leaned back against the CCNN mobile news van. "Whoa man, that was…intense." He said out loud. Placing the cigarette in his mouth he reached down into the front pocket of his green hooded anorak. Pulling out the roll of film he had just taken out of his camera, he held it up in front of his face. "The things one has to go through for great art." Placing the film canister back in his pocket he found his lighter. Lighting the cigarette and taking a long drag he leaned his head back against the van, slowly exhaling.

"We're still being jammed?" A muffled voice coming from inside the van caught the investigative reporters attention.

Looking around making certain no one was paying him any mind, Stoner placed his ear up against the van.

"That's correct; I haven't even been able to contact the main news room." Another voice, a female's replied.

"What about the local coverage?" A male asked.

"Oh, we have it all on tape," The female quickly said. "It seems that the black-out didn't affect our coverage here."

"That's because all of our cameras were hard wired to the trailer." Another male voice Stoner recognized as the cameraman that he had talked to earlier remarked.

"Strange," The female said. "I wonder what caused it."

"I'm not sure," The cameraman began. "But I think it might have to do with that LFO, you know the one I was shooting just before we lost our feed with the main office."

Cutting his eyes to the left, looking out over the crater, past the multi-colored mass of live scab, up towards the lip of the far side, quickly finding the metal container he had noticed earlier Stoner brought his camera up, zooming in on the grey box.

"Well well, what do we have here?" He said snapping a couple of pictures of a man wearing the grey coveralls of a tech as he nervously paced back-and-forth in front of what appeared to be a blue government sedan.

*********************************************

The first thing Benoit noticed as she came to was the darkness. Blinking her eyes a few times the Female Master-at-Arms slowly realized exactly where she was at. "Man…" She whispered. "I can't believe I let that guy get the drop on me."

Reaching up Benoit lightly touched the area just below her right ear. "OUCH!" She exclaimed, the sudden pain causing her to bolt upright hitting her head on the roof of the trunk. "Son-of-a…" She cursed. "Freak,"

"Excuse me…" A voice shouted out. "Hello, is anyone here?"

I recognize that voice…She thought as she reached down to her duty belt. "Figures," Benoit sighed. "Took my radio…" Fumbling around in the darkness of the trunk she found the pouch containing her flashlight. Holding the small light in her left hand, her thumb finding the off/on button she turned it on illuminating the small space around her. "Ah, but they left my weapon," She smugly said as she un-holstered her service pistol.

"What can I do for you sir?" Another man, a voice she didn't recognize replied.

"I was wondering if I might be able to take a few shots, for my magazine." The man asked.

It's that reporter…Benoit suddenly remembered the beret wearing journalist. "Hey!" She yelled out as she started banging on the inside of the trunk. "I'm in here!"

*********************************************

Trusty camera in hand Stoner thought that if the rest of his day was going to be like this…

"Did I say something wrong," Stoner asked as he stood there, the sound of someone banging away from inside the trunk punctuating the stillness in the late morning air, the young LFO tech standing between him and the blue GOV nervously aiming a small, automatic pistol at his midsection.

…That he might want to rethink his career choice.

"Don't move!" The Tech repeated his voice trembling.

"What's with the gun, all I wanted was a few shots for my magazine." Stoner calmly replied. Slowly he brought his camera up, the thumb of his right hand finding the power switch to the flash, the high pitched sound as the cell charged up loud in his ears drowning out his own heart as it pounded furiously in his chest.

"Hey! Put that down!" The tech demanded the pistol shaking in his grasp as he walked over towards the photographer.

"It's only a camera," Stoner focused in on the man. "Why don't you…" He snapped a picture, the powerful flash aimed right at the face of the tech, the white strobe momentarily blinding the young man.

"Stop…Halt!" the tech shouted out. Pointing the pistol in the general direction of where Stoner was high-tailing it away from him, the tech started to squeeze the trigger when two shots rang out.

His shoulder muscles tightening at the sound of the reports, Stoner froze. Slowly exhaling he cautiously turned around. "Huh…?"

A bewildered look on his face, a face that was slowly turning pale; the tech looked at the pistol in his hand. Looking down he noticed two red pools on either side of his chest. "What…the…" He began as he looked up at Stoner.

"Put down the gun." A stern male voice demanded.

Coughing, red bubbles forming on the sides of his mouth, the tech reached up touching the corner of his lips. His breath suddenly coming in short rasps, the blood bright red in the palm of his hand, he turned towards the sound of the voice.

"I said, put down the gun." The barrel of his pistol still smoking MA2 Mashburn stepped out from behind the shattered remains of what used to be a structural support pillar "Just put the gun down and we'll find you a medic."

"Vodarac be praised!" The man spat out as he brought the pistol up towards the beret wearing photographer.

"DON'T DO IT!" Stoner shouted out to no avail.

His front site still centered on the tech's chest as he continued raising the pistol, Mashburn squeezed the trigger.

**********************************************

"Everyone, hang on!" Marcus shouted out as several men dressed in different colored robes and wearing white baggy pants struggled to push two large flatbed farm trailers out into the middle of the road while a few men already on top of the trailers readied what appeared to be various weapons, hunting rifles mostly, their arms flailing about as they hurriedly chambered rounds clumsily bringing them up to bear on the heavily armored limousine as it bore down on them.

"Floor it Edward!" The Master Instructor yelled out as Emerson and Koda quickly found their seatbelts.

Bullets from the insurgent's rifles harmlessly splashing off the front windshield as they quickly closed in on the make-shift road block, both hands on the steering wheel, his foot mashed to the floor, mouth a straight line Edward shouted back. "Hold on!"

"Aim for the middle," Marcus pointed out. "Between the two trailers."

Staring straight ahead, the Assistant Instructor positioned the hood-ornament at the narrowing gap between the two flatbed farm trailers. "I've done this a few times you know," He sarcastically yelled over his shoulder. "This is going to leave a mark…get ready!"

Marcus spun around settling down into the plush leather and bracing his legs against the seat opposite braced for impact, his face suddenly calm, eyes void of emotion as he mentally prepared himself…

…The Master Instructor…

…Switching Gears…

…and flipping the fire selector lever two clicks, inhaled…

In through the nose, out through the mouth, deep and complete…

"Get ready," He said to the First Attendant, the Kunoichi preparing herself in similar fashion…

…just as the armored vehicle slammed into the trailers.

Moving fast and weighing several tons more than both trailers combined, the armored limousine smashed through the hastily constructed barricade as if it never existed, the wooden trailers coming apart in hail of splinters and shattered hardwood planks.

A few insurgents unfortunate enough to be on the side of one of the trailers helping to push it out into the street when the vehicle hit were instantly killed, the sound of their bones being crushed under the weight of the armored vehicle loud enough to be heard inside the passenger compartment.

As the car continued cutting through the barricade, the front of the limousine sheared the rear axle off the trailer on the right, the end of the trailer catching the armored vehicles reinforced front ceiling brace catapulting it straight up, the force of the impact cracking the bulletproof windshield and sending several men flying through the air while the other trailer violently spun around slamming into the rear end of the limo, the impact throwing one of the Vodarac insurgents across the rear of the limousine, the man's short-lived flight terminated by a brick wall, his body slowly sliding down into a shattered heap, blood flowing off the sidewalk and out onto the road.

Flying along watching as Edward quickly brought the big vehicle back under control, the Assistant Instructor compensating for the kinetic energy absorbed from the impact of the trailer slamming into the rear of the limousine, Scott smugly grinned. "I see that you haven't lost any of your skills as well,"

Thumbing one of the buttons on the Five-Zero-Five's HOTAS, he zoomed in on the aftermath, the yellow frame inset on the right side of the canopy, a gruesome panoramic picture of men lying still on the shattered pavement, blood creeping out from broken bodies filling in the cracks on the road while others rolled around in agony, faces distorted as they cried out in pain.

Manipulating the small dial Scott rotated the camera looking farther up the street focusing in on an alleyway, the roof of the limousine barely discernable in the bottom of the frame as it sped by the narrow side-street.

Almost as soon as the limousine passed by two compact pick-up trucks, one painted light blue the other dark brown, zoomed out of the alleyway and turning sharply shot out in hot pursuit of the armored vehicle.

"Company," The Master Instructor slightly inclined his head looking over the shoulder of the female Sage. "Looks like a couple of Technical's."

"I see them," Edward commented, his dark brown eyes flashing up in the rear-view mirror.

"Technical's?" Koda curiously asked as she turned around to look out the rear of the limousine.

Glancing over his shoulder General Emerson answered her. "Civilian vehicles armed with crudely mounted weapons of some sort." He glanced back over at Marcus. "Well…Now what?"

Looking the General straight in the eye, Marcus said as the two trucks started to close in on them. "Not a problem sir." He paused turning his head towards the First Attendant. "I hope that your skills with a rifle haven't deteriorated such that you…" He paused, grinning. "You of all people would have to resort to only using sharp, pointy objects to defend yourself."

As Emerson smiled Naomi let out a sigh. Arching one of her finely shaped eyebrows and inclining her head toward the Master Instructor she remarked. "Touché," Turning around in her seat the First Attendant leaned forward. "Edward your rifle, please."

"Give me a sec," Edward looked up ahead then leaned over grabbing a black weapons case. Handing it to Naomi he told her. "Here you go; it's already in condition three and the extra mags are in the side pocket."

Taking the padded case, Naomi slid back down into the seat. Quickly finding the zipper she opened the case pulling out a Hk-416 similar to the one Marcus held in his hands.

"You do remember how to use it right?" He humorously asked the Kunoichi.

"Aren't you cute," Naomi deadpanned as Emerson stifled a laugh while Koda looked at her, her eyes seemingly to cut through her First.

"You do know how to use it?" The Female Sage asked.

Her eyes flashing Naomi looked Koda right in the eye. "I am quite capable, Madam." Giving the weapon a once over, making sure that the thirty-round magazine was fully seated and flipping on the electronic sight, the First Attendant pulled back the charging handle making it condition one. "Shall we, Jonathan?"

"I really wish you'd stop calling me that…" Mr. Black said under his breath as he reached up pulling a panel back exposing the sunroof as Naomi pushed a button, the thick bullet-proof glass retracting. "Edward, take the next right."

"Got it!"

"Get ready," The Master Instructor said his eyes flashing, invisible behind the dark lenses, emerald green eyes of the First Attendant reflected in the impact resistant plastic as the Assistant Instructor lightly tapped on the break preparing to make the sharp turn. "As soon as he completes the turn, we stand up, give our friends a quick once-over. See what they have and…"

Naomi smiled. "Give them some love, isn't that what you would say?"

Bearing his teeth, Marcus nodded. "Ryoukai Naomi…" He quietly made 'that noise'. "Ryoukai."

"I see some things never change," Naomi commented as she leaned into the Master Instructor as Edward smoothly started turning the heavily armored vehicle.

"You might want to cover your ears Madam Councilwoman." Emerson said.

"I believe that would be a prudent course of action," Koda remarked as the Assistant Instructor straightened out the limousine.

"GO!" Marcus shouted.

The interior bathed in the late morning light, air swirling around inside the limousine, the business end of his Hk-416 going first, the Master Instructor and the First Attendant stood up just as the two trucks shot around the corner, the blue one almost losing control as the driver overcompensated, the long black barrel of a crew-served weapon swinging up into the sky as the insurgent manning it was almost tossed out the back as the truck fishtailed violently.

"Heavy-Machine gun, blue truck," Naomi yelled out.

"I see it!" Marcus yelled back as he looked through the electronic sight, the red dot centered center mass on the most available part of the blue truck as the driver struggled to get the vehicle back under control, the truck straightening out as the brown one cut straight through the curve smashing through an abandoned newspaper stand sending papers and magazines flying through the air as the men in the back held on for dear life, one man letting go of his weapon, choosing instead to hold onto one of the rails mounted on the bed rather than risk being tossed out of the back, the weapon he was holding hitting the pavement and bouncing over into the path of the blue truck.

"Wow, this is unbelievable," The former Protective Service Agent commented out loud as the driver of the blue truck wildly dodged the weapon as it narrowly missed the front left tire.

Looking over the top of his electronic sight as the truck cut out of his immediate line of fire, Marcus noticed what it was that the driver of the blue truck had tried so desperately to avoid, the object continuing bouncing down the street…

…approximately two-meters in length, tube shaped with a yellow tipped cone protruding out on one end, open on the other…

"KETSUNOANA!" Marcus cursed realizing what the object was...

…A man-portable rocket launcher.

Expanding the field of view Scott watched as the Vodarac insurgents brought the rocket-propelled grenade launchers up to their shoulders while the driver kept the vehicle on a straight line almost directly behind the limousine. "Not in a straight line you idiot!" The former Protective Service Agent screamed out.

Shaking his head back and forth Scott turned the head of the Five-Zero-Five back over towards the limousine as Marcus and the Woman clad in white, a length of what appeared to be a scarf trailing out behind her blowing in the wind of the limo as it sped down the road, quickly shift their aim from the blue to the brown truck.

"RPG…RPG…BROWN TRUCK…SMOKE CHECK'EM!" The Master Instructor shouted over to the First Attendant.

Zooming in on the roof of the limousine, the flash from the muzzle's of both Hk-416's brilliantly visible in the electronically enhanced image of the Five-Zero-Five's HUD, unable to contact the insurgents due to the ECM Suite, not that he wanted to anyway…the religious zealots were serving their purpose well enough he thought…Scott watched as Marcus and the Woman unleashed an onslaught of full-auto mayhem on the brown pickup truck.

Quickly shifting back Scott watched as the rounds tore into the front of the truck. "Sorry for your bad luck." He whispered.

Weapon slightly canted so as not to shower Naomi with hot brass, the First Attendant on his right, the two of them letting loose with controlled burst of three to five rounds, starting at the radiator and walking the rounds towards the cabin, the sound deafening, the Hk-416 bucking and kicking in his shoulder, the Master Instructor looked through the aim-point sight at the faces of the men sitting in the cabin, their eyes wide as they screamed out to Vodarac to welcome them into the realm of the tenth dimension as the tungsten tipped bullets tore through unprotected flesh, the rear window and into the men in the back as they desperately tried to aim the rocket launchers at the speeding limousine.

A red flash arching out from end of his Hk-416 and into the front seat of the brown pick-up truck…the tracer round letting him know that he was close to the end of the thirty-round magazine…almost immediately followed by the dull thud of the buffer reverberating in the collapsible stock as the bolt locked home, the weapon empty, the front end of brown truck slowly becoming engulfed in flames as it slammed into a light pole, Marcus lifted his head up from where he had placed it on the stock exactly as he had done so many hundreds of time before..

…Exactly.

Body lurching backward from a final burst of 5.56MM rounds from Naomi's rifle, the tracer round cutting into the men like a laser beam, one of the insurgents managed to trigger one of the deadly projectiles, the rocket propelled grenade soaring up into the sky…right towards the black and silver trimmed LFO.

Index finger of his firing hand pushing the magazine release button, the empty thirty-round magazine falling between his legs and on to the floor of the limousine, left hand dropping down to retrieve another fresh magazine from the left, rear slash pocket of his khaki pants Marcus watched as the grenade shot through the air, his eyes following the white trail of smoke as it flew directly at the black LFO.

"Whoa!" Scott blurted out as he hauled back on the controls, the archetype responding to the manual input from its pilot as the machine flipped end for end, the grenade narrowly missing leaving a white contrail in its wake as it continued up into the clear, blue sky.

Smoke from the RPG round cutting directly through the center of the circular wake of trappar, the Master Instructor narrowed his eyes as the LFO straightened out. "Well now, Mr. Scott," Continuing to look up and inserting the fresh magazine he continued saying as he hit the bolt release with his left hand. "I see that your skills have improved."

"What was that Jonathan?" Naomi yelled as she stood back up next to him, the First Attendant having had to lower herself down into the limousine to retrieve a loaded magazine from Edward's weapons case. "What was that you were you saying?"

Catching the glint of something flashing in the sky high above and behind the Five-Zero-Five, the silhouette easily recognizable as it bore down on the black and silver trimmed LFO, Marcus smiled.

"I was saying that our friend up there is about to learn a new game."

"Game?" Naomi asked as she followed his gaze up.

"That's right," The Master Instructor shouted back at her. "Called…Tag."

"Tag?" The First Attendant curiously remarked turning her attention back towards the road…

…as the blue truck…

…the muzzle of the crew-served weapon swinging toward them…

"JONATHAN…DOWN!" She yelled out.

…began firing.

**********************************************

Cutting off the two LFO's in front of her, quickly getting airborne Eureka headed off in the general direction of the Tower City…

…But where to in the City…Exactly?

Furrowing her teal eyebrows together, Eureka realized that she hadn't the first clue where in the Tower City she needed to go.

Hands gripped tightly on both HOTAS, her lavender eyes cutting to the left…

…the sound of pages flipping, echoing through the stillness of her mind…

…the girl remembering the sight of the mushroomed shaped cloud as it rose high into the air…

"Marcus," She whispered.

…as she stood in the door of the Master Instructor's house.

"I...remember,"

Turning her head to the right, the Nirvash responding in similar fashion as it rode along on the trappar swell, the huge U.F Base laid out like a huge three-dimensional map underneath the TypeZERO's ref board Eureka quickly found what she was looking for.

Pushing forward on the control's, right hand coming off and down, left foot pressing the clutch firmly to the floor, the girl deftly manipulating the gear shifter, the archetype feeling the manual impulses coursing through its being, the prototype of every LFO ever created surging upward momentarily floating along on the top lip of the ethereal green energy then turning sharply executed a cut-back zooming off in the direction willed upon it by the teal haired pilot.

Cutting through the air, Eureka guided the Nirvash towards a small cluster of ranch style homes located a short distance away from the United Federation Base main gate.

"There,"

Lavender eyes wide the girl pulled back on both HOTAS. Lightly tapping the brake pedal with her right foot twice, the TypeZERO leaning back on the board came almost to a complete halt over one of the houses, the front windows of the house still covered with sheets of plywood, the result of having been blown inward by the effects of the shockwave of the terrorist attack.

Gently turning the control sticks to the right she slowly flew in a circle around the Master Instructors home locating the front door.

Remembering as she stood in the doorway watching as the mushroomed shaped cloud rose up over the Tower City, the girl began positioning the TypeZERO preparing to head off in the general direction of the town when suddenly an alarm starting going off in her wrap-around wireless headset as the Nirvash warned her of an incoming LFO high above and off to the right.

Narrowing her eyes she immediately turned the TypeZERO towards where the HUD showed as an unidentified Terminus was bearing down upon her, the heads-up-display painting the olive-drab and light grey colored LFO in yellow, giving the pilot the relative distance as the Terminus closed the distance, the numbers counting down.

Crouching down on the ref-board and crossing the TypeZERO's arms in front, metal hands reaching up grasping both of the boomerang shaped blades housed in sheaths mounted on its shoulders, slowly inhaling, her face calm, void of emotion, Eureka triggered the TypeZERO's boosters rising up to meet this new threat.

"EUREKA WAIT!" A female excitingly shouted out, her voice reverberating in the TypeZERO's cockpit as the olive-drab LFO did an "Ollie" and turning its long-board dug into the trappar wave.

Rocket boosters cutting out, hands coming off the deadly blades, arms going to its sides, the Nirvash leaned back pushing down hard on the end of the board virtually stopping its ascent.

"Hilda?"

"Hey kiddo, I need you to listen to me," Hilda quickly said her voice seemingly to come from all around the area inside the TypeZERO's cockpit. "Switch on your communications, and contact me on tac-three."

Furrowing her brows together, Eureka looked down at her console, the LCD screen blank. Cocking her head inquisitively to the side the girl touched one of the buttons opening up a com-line; Hilda's dark face immediately filling the box.

"Whew! You scared the…" Hilda started to say when all of a sudden an extremely high pitched noise flooded both of their headsets causing Eureka to bring both of her hands up covering both sides of the wrap-around headset.

"Sorry about that," Hilda said as she reached down touching a button located just outside the internal cockpits camera view. "There is that better?"

"That…was…very loud." The girl flatly replied. "What was that…noise?"

Hilda grinned. "Yeah…about that…Feedback."

"Feed…back?"

A new word.

"Well I couldn't raise you on any of the normal frequencies" Hilda began. "And apparently my IFF hasn't been programmed into…"

"I…F…F?" Head cocking to the side, a puzzled expression.

Laughing at the girl's reaction the recon pilot replied. "You know."

Same look.

"Kiddo, Identification Friend or Foe, duh!"

"But…you are my friend Hilda." The girl innocently remarked.

Rolling her eyes and bringing a gloved hand up and running it through her hair the recon pilot continued. "Anyway I couldn't contact you using normal channels so I had to use my directional infrared listener to contact you." Hilda smiled. "I normally only use it to listen in on people." She winked at the girl.

Silence.

"Hilda…We have to go." The girl suddenly said her pale face disappearing as she cut the com-line.

"Huh?" Was all the Recon pilot was able to get out as the TypeZERO spun one-hundred eighty degrees and igniting its rocket boosters left the Eight-Zero-Eight enshrouded in a cloud of smoke as the girl headed off towards the Tower City.

"Hey…Hold on a second, I need to tell you…Dammit!" Triggering her own set of boosters Hilda had no choice but to fall in behind the Nirvash.

Holland's face suddenly appeared a dire look in his sky blue eyes. "Lieutenant Hollings, status?"

Flying along behind, the Eight-Zero-Eight shaking in the turbulence from the wake of the TypeZERO, the two LFO's entering the Tower City air-space, marveling at the skill of the teal haired girl at the controls, Hilda silently commented as she concentrated, trying her best to keep pace with the one born from the earth. "Damn she's fast,"

"What was that, Lieutenant?" Holland impatiently asked.

Not taking her eyes off the rear of the TypeZERO, the first of all LFO's slowly pulling away from the Eight-Zero-Eight, Hilda responded. "Nothing sir. Just trying to keep up, that's all."

"What was that…" Holland said, his voice breaking up, the words coming through the com-line broken, as a low hum barely discernable in the Recon pilot's head set began getting louder. "…could…repeat…enant…ings…"

Immediately recognizing the tell-tell sign of an active ECM signal Hilda stole a quick glance down at her center console, the image of the grey-haired S.O.F. Commander becoming distorted and out of focus. "Great, this is just great."

Reaching down, she touched a couple of buttons on the LCD screen. "This is not good," She said looking up, the TypeZERO still flying along a good distance ahead of her, the blasted remains of several buildings looming large in the distance. "Total black out…" Hilda commented. She looked back down at the console, the information gathered from the sensor arrays located in the bulbous head of the Eight-Zero-Eight painting a grim picture.

Suddenly alarms started going off as the targeting and acquisition suite locked onto the source of the interference, the camera mounted in the Eight-Zero-Eight head automatically zooming in on the target, the Targeting and Acquisition Gear giving the Recon pilot relative distance, speed and based on current data contained in the Eight-Zero-Eight's IFF, the type and call sign.

Without warning a missile of some sort arched up from the road below heading directly towards the LFO, which immediately reacted by flipping end for end and straightened back out as continued along as if nothing had happened. As the missile exploded harmlessly high in the sky above what her IFF identified as a Terminus Type Five-Zero-Five, seeing how easily the pilot of the black and silver trimmed LFO had so casually dodged what her scanners had identified as an RPG round, Hilda shook her head watching as the TypeZERO paused for a moment then shot straight up into the clear blue sky, the girl gaining altitude setting up for her combat run.

Watch yourself kiddo, this one is no joke…Hilda thought thinking about the teal-haired pilot. Turing her attention back towards the Five-Zero-Five, its pilot so intent on watching what was going on below that he was apparently oblivious of both the Eight-Zero-Eight and the TypeZERO, Hilda brought the Eight-Zero-Eight down between the buildings and using them as cover flew down the road towards the general direction that the RPG round had come from.

Glancing down to her right as she manipulated the controls, dropping the left hand of the Eight-Zero-Eight down grabbing the side of her ref-board, Hilda disengaged the magnetic locks pulling the board up, and flexing the knees of the Terminus absorbed the shock as the feet hit the uneven pavement below, the two wheels screeching as the bronze skinned pilot skated down the road towards where a black column of smoke slowly rose up between the buildings just up ahead and to the right of the road she was currently on.

Gently applying the brakes Hilda brought the Eight-Zero-Eight to a stop. Zooming up ahead to the next intersection and panning the camera left-to-right she noticed several fresh skid marks. "Looks like someone was in a hurry," Setting the 60MM rifle down Hilda brought the Eight-Zero-Eight's ref board up and grabbing it with both hands pulled it apart mounting it along both sides of the legs of the Eight-Zero-Eight.

Picking the rifle back up and checking one final time the status of the weapon, sensors in the huge pistol grip and hands of the Terminus telling her that the rifle was fully loaded and functional, Hilda began cautiously walking the Eight-Zero-Eight up towards the intersection when the unmistakable sound of a crew-served weapon firing, frighteningly loud in the tight confines of the buildings, filled her headset.

**********************************************

Black with silver trim, twin barreled beam cannon mounted high above the left shoulder, the bulge of an Electronics Countermeasure Package protruding from its right, flying along on the invisible waves just above the rooftops, its back to the TypeZERO, the Nirvash HUD identifying it as a Terminus Type Five-Zero-Five, the once blank page open in her young mind, freshly scribbled down words describing what the girl had seen on the image of the Tele-viewer, Eureka calmly said. "There you are."

Lavender eyes intently observing, the girl took note as the pilot of the LFO that had caused her to experience fear for the one that she wanted so desperately to have "smile" at her execute, at what seemed like the last possible moment, a perfect three-hundred sixty degree back flip, evading a missile launched at it from someplace on the road below.

Looking up, the red ring and pupil contracting from the brightness of the sun shining high above, the girl pulled back on the controls sending the Nirvash almost straight up.

Leveling off, the TypeZERO several hundred feet above and behind the black Five-Zero-Five, Eureka slowly started inhaling…

…in through the nose…

Her will and that of the Nirvash merging…

…out through the mouth…

Becoming one…

…deep and complete…

The girl "Switching Gears"…

…her lavender eyes void of emotion…

The Archetype responding to the will of the one born from the scab coral...

…eyes of the TypeZERO flashing red…

Reaching up, the hands of the Nirvash firmly gripped around the hafts of the boomerang shaped knifes…

…eager to impress the Master Instructor…

… Eureka triggered her boosters.

Make him…

…Smile.

**********************************************

Identification…Foe.

The staccato sound as the crew-served weapon opened up on the limousine deafening, as if Death himself was outside knocking, trying to penetrate the heavily armored skin and welcome those contained with-in in a deadly embrace, the heavy-caliber rounds slamming into the limo's side smashing the bullet-proof windows causing the thick glass to splinter, spider-web like as the bullets expended their energy, the Master Instructor shouting out as he and the First Attendant fell back into the plush leather seats, General Emerson pushing the Sage to the floor. "EDWARD…WHATEVER YOU'RE GOING TO DO…DO IT SOON!"

Looking intently into the left side mirror, an evil grin on his dark face, Edward calmly replied as a round found its mark, shattering the driver's side mirror. "I got it…just like Kurdistan…GET READY!"

"READY…HIT IT!" The Master Instructor nodded his head. Reaching up he took off his shades and quickly turned the bill of his black ball cap around. Placing the sunglasses back on his face and tightening his grip on the Hk-416 he took a deep breath mentally preparing to once again stare death in the face.

When in Kurdistan…he smiled.

Seeing him smile as the hail of bullets continued pounding the vehicle, the First Attendant leaned in close to his ear. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She shouted.

Grinning ear to ear, looking over the top of the sunglasses, Marcus winked at her just as Edward slammed on the brakes cutting the wheel sharply to the left.

Flying along watching as the drama played out beneath the green waves, a maddening look in his eyes as he slowly succumbed to the euphoric sensation coursing through his heart, the feeling enveloping his soul, former Protective Service Agent Johann Scott bared his teeth, totally caught up in the moment-high from the feedback caused by crimson colored drive, the glow encompassing the cockpit-and as the rear end of the limousine began to swing around, having performed this very maneuver several times himself, his eyes wide, Scott began screaming obscenities towards the Insurgent driving the blue truck.

"YOU VODARAC PIECE OF SHI…" He stopped midsentence as his huge hands were violently jerked off of the Hands on Throttle and Stick, the Five-Zero-Five unexpectedly lurching to the right, the upper-torso turning, helmeted shaped head looking upward, targeting and acquisition gear locking onto the fast moving target, the Five-Zero-Five's HUD spitting out the call-sign.

"TypeZERO…" Scott half whispered the color momentarily draining away from his face. "YOU…HERE!" He spit out, his eyes full of rage, the feeling amplified through the Compac Drive as the dark grey form mercilessly descended upon the Five-Zero-Five.

Taking a deep breath he let loose with a primeval roar. Blood pumping, huge hands deftly manipulating sending electronic impulses flowing at the speed of light, the whine of actuators as the archetype moved in perfect time, synchronized with the will of the one at the controls, Scott twisted the Five-Zero-Five around, facing the oncoming demon eyed wraith with open arms...

…inviting…

"C'mon little girl…"

…welcoming…

"…show me what you've got!" Scott spat.

… Baiting…the first of all LFO's created into a final, fatal embrace.

Arms of the TypeZERO crossed, metal shod hands wrapped firmly around both shafts of the Nirvash's close in weapons, hands light on the controls, lavender eyes blank, pale face void of any emotion, her small body held fast in the comfort of the acceleration couch as the TypeZERO relentlessly dove towards the black and silver trimmed LFO, the numbers on the HUD down to double digits…

Pale lips parting…

...the distance between the two LFO's evaporating, armored elbows briefly rising above crimson eyes then flashing outward and down, razor sharp edges exploding out of shoulder-mounted sheaths…

"Identification…" The girl began.

…hips dropping, left hand leading, right arm going back, boomerang shaped blades eagerly awaiting their baptism…

The next word a single syllable…

…the image of the black and silver trimmed Five-Zero-Five electronically reproduced and projected on the inside of the canopy, distance now in the single digits…

The connotation final…

…pale hands twisting the right HOTAS inward, and then pushing forward simultaneously pulling the left back, the right arm of the Nirvash a blur as it swung the deadly blade.

…Eureka continued, saying.

"…Foe."

Hands a blur as he spun the steering wheel back towards the right, right foot planting the accelerator of the heavily armored limousine to the floor, rear tires smoking as the rear end slowly started swinging around; Edward gritted his teeth as the front grill of the blue pick-up truck filled the driver's side window. "Come on baby…move!" He said goading the limousine.

Completely taken off guard by the sudden maneuver the Insurgent driving the truck freaked out and panicked, his foot slamming the brake pedal against the firewall, the tires of the old pickup truck locking up, the change in momentum causing the Insurgent manning the crew served weapon to be slammed forward into the butterfly trigger assembly, gloved hands slipping off the triggers, the barrel of the heavy machine gun swinging violently upward, the heavy weapon falling silent.

Feeling the rear end of the limousine beginning to straighten out, the screaming sound of tires trying to find traction on the blasted pavement as the technical tried to avoid slamming into them, eyes hidden behind the darkened lenses cutting to the left patiently watching out the side window, waiting for just the right moment when limousine and blue truck where completely side by side the Master Instructor slowly breathed in.

Almost there…Marcus thought as the world around him began crawling forward a frame at a time, the hood of the truck even with the rear side door of the limousine…NOW!

Exhaling quickly, the Master Instructor stood up just as the right front tire of the blue pick-up drew even with top of the sunroof. Both eyes open, a part of his mind recording the surprised look on the face of the driver as he quickly "snap aimed", the barrel of the assault rifle just forward of the Insurgents side mirror; the corner of his mouth turned slightly upward, Marcus squeezed the trigger.

Unseen hands flying across the once blank pages in her mind, the girl intently focused on what the Nirvash was communicating to her: the images projected on the HUD, and more importantly…the still, quiet voice calmly speaking to her over the cacophony of pen and ink scratching across blank papyrus…her body involuntarily bracing for the "Tag", the word taught to her by the Master Instructor scrawled out in big, bold letters towards the bottom of one of the myriad of pages in her mind, Eureka watched as the blade swung towards its intended target.

Eyes wide, his senses fully engaged, amplified as they were through the brightly glowing device attached securely in its Tsurin type socket, Scott watched as the edge of the boomerang shaped blade swung inexorably towards the midsection of his Five-Zero-Five, the TypeZERO practically an arm's length away, its deadly blade cleaving through the air, the girl completely committed to the strike. Waiting until the last possible moment, when it looked as if the TypeZERO would cleave the Five-Zero-Five in two, his mouth drawn back in a misshapen rictus of a smile, the former Protective Service Agent made his move.

Feeling the recoil of the Hk-416 as it cycled through the thirty-round magazine at seven-hundred rounds per minute, shattering the front drivers side mirror stitching a path slightly upward, the 5.56MM rounds easily tearing through the thin metal skin of the truck and into the unprotected flesh of the driver and passenger, turban covered heads exploding like blood filled balloons, a part of his mind capturing in minute detail each individual bullet impact, the look of terror on the insurgents faces before being torn apart etched forever, quickly placed amid the many other faces stored away in the dark recesses of his thoughts, faces that would eventually find their way into his dreams; not resisting the muzzle recoil, the Hk-416 naturally rising under full automatic, the Master Instructor saw as the insurgent manning the crew served weapon frantically tried to swing the heavy barrel around, a determined look on the face of the young man as the truck continued along on a straight line.

Gotcha…he thought just as the truck and insurgent started coming apart in an explosion of metal and body parts, the pressure wave of an auto-cannon firing whipping up the air around him and the heavily armored limousine.

Finger coming off the trigger Marcus quickly turned looking up the street. "Son of a," He began as the immense form of an LFO stepped around the corner completely blocking the intersection, the barrel of its 60MM cannon smoking.

Pushing the controls forward, booted feet mashing both the clutch and the brake pedal to the floorboard, the Five-Zero-Five immediately responded to the former Protective Service Agent input. Armored arms extending over the helmeted shaped head, magnetic locks disengaging metal shod feet as they pushed off from the ref-board, legs extending straight out behind the Terminus jumped off its board towards the onrushing weapon.

Sharply inhaling, lavender colored eyes slightly widening as the black and silver trimmed LFO literally jumped off its refboard dodging at the last possible instant her "Tag", lithe fingers manipulating the controls specifically laid out just for her, Eureka quickly reacted.

The Five-Zero-Five momentarily hovering over its ref-board, the Terminus completely horizontal with the board, watching as the edge of the TypeZERO's blade passed seemingly just a few feet beneath the canopy window Scott subconsciously held his breath, hands at the HOTAS directing the Five-Zero-Five's arms straight down preparing to belly flop onto its long board.

Not halting the forward momentum of the initial strike, waiting until the TypeZERO's boomerang shaped blade had cleared the feet of the foe, allowing the right arm of the Nirvash to continue on a horizontal plane, not resisting the natural flow of things Eureka twisted the TypeZERO's hips violently counter-clockwise the centrifugal force transferred down to feet magnetically locked onto the ref board spinning it one-hundred eighty degrees. Then with a flick of her narrow wrist, just as the Nirvash had almost completed the pirouette; its left arm reaching up then swinging straight down, the girl struck again.

"Yeah!" Scott shouted as the metal fingers wrapped themselves around both sides of the ref-board. "GO!" Screaming out he hugged the black, angular long board to the armored chest and triggering both boosters, the cockpit shuddering as the legs of the Terminus slammed into the rear section of the board, shot almost directly straight up, the TypeZERO's blade narrowly missing cleaving the Five-Zero-Five in two.

"Whoa!" Edward managed to shout out as he slammed on the brakes, the limousine's tires protesting as they found purchase on the shattered pavement, the heavily armored vehicle skidding to a stop a few yards in front of a pair of light grey and olive drab colored feet of one of the largest LFO's the Assistant Instructor had ever seen. Turning around in his seat he started to call out a warning to his best friend, but before the words had even left his mouth, moving faster than even he could have thought humanly possible, the First Attendant shot straight up out the sun roof.

Centering the red-dot of his aim-point sight directly where the forward most part of the canopy of the heavily armed and armored LFO standing before him mated with a metal support brace, calmly breathing out, his finger taking slack up off the Hk's trigger, waiting until he had reached his natural respiratory pause Marcus prepared to make what could possibly be the final shots of his career when, for the second time today, moving just outside his peripheral vision, he noticed a white blur, the smell of some exotic perfume overwhelming the stench of death and destruction filling his nostrils.

Lifting his head up off the stock he looked up. "Naomi, what are you doing?" He hissed as the First Attendant landed lightly on the sidewalk closest to the LFO. Placing his cheek back on the stock he re-aimed as Naomi ran towards where the brown insurgent truck had come to a stop, the front end smoking, the cab and back filled with the bodies of Vodarac believers, rocket launchers firmly held in their lifeless hands.

Pale lips a straight line, lavender eyes looking up at the trail of smoke left by the Five-Zero-Five as it shot almost straight up, the flashing red eyes of the Nirvash locked onto the black and silver trimmed Terminus as it ascended up into the clear blue sky, Eureka patiently waited…

…the girl quickly learning…

"My turn, little one!" Scott said as he cut his boosters, his Terminus hanging almost motionless in the air at the apex of his ascent.

…her hands light at the controls…

Slowly spinning back around, left arm simultaneously reaching up grasping its twin-barreled beam cannon, completing the aerial maneuver, the Five-Zero-Five took aim.

…inviting this most dangerous foe into attacking.

Crosshairs aligning as the targeting and acquisition gear locked onto the TypeZERO, his thumb already resting on top of the firing stud, waiting for the high-pitched tone confirming a positive weapons lock, Scott shook his head. "Too easy," He said just as a piercing sound filled his head-set.

…BEEEEEEE…

The former Protective Agent mashed down on the stud.

Emerald green eyes locked onto the olive-drab painted LFO as it stood dominating the intersection, her body in a semi-crouch making herself a smaller target, the First Attendant ran up to the smoking, bullet-riddled brown truck. Pausing momentarily in front of a growing pool of anti-freeze, oil and blood slowly pouring out from shattered vehicle, inhaling sharply Naomi leapt up into bed of the truck, landing amidst the bodies of the dead Vodarac insurgents.

Ignoring the smell, Naomi reached down grabbing onto one of the rocket launchers. Tugging on the weapon, the RPG still held tightly in the dead hands of one of the insurgents, the First Attendant found herself suddenly locked in a bazaar tug-of-war. "Let go already," She pleaded with the dead man, his lifeless eyes staring up into the sky.

"NAOMI!" Marcus shouted out, his voice penetrating the air.

Looking up, she saw as the LFO turned slightly, the bulbous head inclining her way, the barrel of the auto-cannon swinging up. Gritting her teeth Naomi yanked on the weapon as hard as she could.

Her mind still, unearthly eyes watching as the black and silver trimmed took aim, Eureka intently observing the metal hand of the enemy LFO as it gripped the twin-barreled cannon, a once blank page open, the words of the Assistant Instructor staring up at her…

…Now Eureka, I want you to always pay particular attention to the subjects hands, because hands, hands will kill you…

…just as the wrist of the Five-Zero-Five moved ever so slightly, metallic fingers triggering the cannon.

"Now," She said her lithe fingers moving, the girl taking advantage of the momentary opening in her foe's attack. Firmly grasping both HOTAS, twisting them in and down, feet pushing both pedals to the floor, boosters briefly flaring, armored arms extended out, knees tucking up into its chest, the TypeZERO leapt up its body length, the energy beam barely missing, singeing the bottom of the Nirvash's ref board leaving an ugly black scar in its wake, the bolt impacting through the roof of a building, the secondary explosion a blinding flash of light and smoke completely enveloping the TypeZERO.

Left hand clenched into a fist, a fiendish grin plastered on his face, Scott enthusiastically pumped his muscled arm up and down, certain that he had scored a direct hit. "YEESSS!"

Spinning out of the cloud of smoke, the late morning sun glinting off its highly polished edge, cutting through the air on the way to its intended target, one of the Nirvash's boomerang shaped blades flew out towards the black and silver trimmed LFO.

Having won the tug-of-war with the dead insurgent, Naomi stepped up on top of the cab of the truck shouldering the rocket-propelled grenade launcher. Bringing the weapon up, looking through the crude sight, she took careful aim at the Terminus targeting the midsection, where the torso met with the hip. As her finger tightened on the trigger the Olive-drab colored LFO suddenly knelt down in a crouch sitting the auto-cannon down on the street. Lowering the RPG, her head cocking curiously to the left, emerald green eyes shining she arched a finely trimmed eyebrow as the huge Terminus raised its hands up, the metal fingers spread. "Naomi, stand down!" Marcus suddenly called out to her. Turning towards the limousine the First Attendant saw the Master Instructor placing a hand up to his ear as he looked up at the LFO.

Nodding his head and lowering his rifle, Marcus looked up at the cockpit. "Nice of you to join the party, Lieutenant Hollings," He said the feedback from the infrared directional laser scope setting his teeth on edge, the limo vibrating from the narrow frequency beam emanating from the head of the Eight-Zero-Eight.

"Thank you sir," Hilda's replied, the recon pilot having to practically scream over the interference from the enemy LFO. Noticing him grimacing she added. "Sorry about the echo Major, but you didn't leave me much choice." Reaching over touching a button on the center console she put the canopy in clear mode. "But I had to do something. I really didn't want to wind up looking like what's left of our insurgent friends over there."

"I hear you Lieutenant," Marcus began as Naomi, the RPG still on her shoulder walked over to stand next to the armored limousine. Glancing down at his ex-sister-in-law then back up at the bronze skinned pilot he smiled.

"Crap!" Scott cursed as he tried to move out of the way of the spinning blade his hands and feet flying at the controls of the Five-Zero-Five, the former Protective Service Agent caught completely off guard by the unexpected move; the Nirvash's blade slamming into the upper left side exactly where the twin-barreled beam cannon was mounted to the upper chasse, the boomerang shaped weapon neatly cleaving through the mount knocking the Five-Zero-Five down to its knees and taking a good portion of the left forearm along with it.

"Glad to see you," Marcus began when suddenly, echoing with-in the tight confines of the buildings the sound of metal impacting on metal caught their attention.

"Dammit!" The Former Protective Service Agent exclaimed as overloaded control circuits exploded inside the cockpit, the left side of the helmeted shaped head and canopy immediately becoming showered with a red, viscous liquid from the wounded forearm, the blood-like substance overwhelming the optical sensors causing the canopy to revert back to clear mode.

Looking up into the sky, quickly finding the source of the sound, eyes locking onto the trailing pieces from the black and silver trimmed LFO, the twin-barreled beam cannon and what appeared to be part of the upper mount slowly spinning away, his smile fading the Master Instructor turned back towards the Eight-Zero-Eight. "So Lieutenant, got room in there for two?"

Glancing around the small cockpit, Hilda turned back looking down at the limousine and shrugging her shoulders replied. "Uh…Sure,"

As Marcus swung his legs up out of the sunroof, noticing the tone in his voice Naomi asked. "What are you doing now?"

Sliding down the side of the limo, slinging the Hk-416 across his back he ran up to the First Attendant. "You know, the thing that I do." He arched both his eyebrows. "I'll need to borrow that if you don't mind." He said gesturing towards the RPG.

Arching an eyebrow, Naomi replied a tone of mock uncertainly in her voice. "Just like Kurdistan, right."

Noticing as she cocked her head to the side, Marcus absentmindedly thought…Hmmm, you know you kind' a look just like Eureka… "Sure," He said as she handed the weapon over to him when off towards their right the unmistakable sound of a rocket motor firing caused the two to look up.

Rising out of the smoke on twin tongues of flame, left hand wrapped around the boomerang shaped blade, eyes flashing red the TypeZERO rose up towards the black and silver trimmed LFO.

"Got to go," The Master Instructor turned towards his Assistant, his words coming out in rapid-fire sequence. "Alternate route…as soon as you get a clear signal contact Bravo-Golf-Alpha on Charlie-Tac two, he should be monitoring…Have them meet you at secondary airfield for emergency extraction."

Nodding his head, Edward quickly repeated. "Got it. Alternate route. Contact Big Gay Al as soon as have signal. Secondary airfield for pick-up and dust-off." Looking up at the Nirvash, the Assistant Instructor asked, the tone in his voice grave. "Is she going to be ok, we didn't get that far into her training."

"Eureka's a quick study," The Master Instructor replied. "Knowing the way she thinks," He grinned and shrugged his shoulder. "She's probably already learned a few tricks from our friend already."

Turning, Marcus started sprinting towards the Eight-Zero-Eight. "Naomi, grab another one of those if you can and I'll see you all at the extraction point!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Leaning out the driver's window, Edward shouted out. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Pausing at the foot of the Eight-Zero-Eight, Marcus turned. "Ok mom!" He yelled. Grabbing onto a recessed hand-hold on the armored knee joint, the Master Instructor hauled himself up reaching for the outstretched hand of the pilot.

"I…will…KILL YOU!" Scott roared as he brought the Five-Zero-Five back to its feet. Bringing the right arm up in front of the cockpit he gave the right HOTAS a quick left-right jerk, the right arm following suite, the motion flipping out one of the reverse articulated blades mounted next to the Five-Zero-Five's elbow. Reaching out firmly grasping the cold steel in equally cold fingers and triggering his rocket boosters Scott dove headlong towards the TypeZERO.

Going back to the smoldering truck, Naomi wrenched another RPG out of dead hands. Quickly making her way back to the armored limousine she turned watching as Marcus was helped up the front of the olive-drab and light grey colored LFO by its female pilot. "Please be careful." Focusing on the open sunroof she jumped straight up her blood stained clothes flowing in the breeze.

As she landed onto the carpeted floor of the limousine the Female Sage harshly asked. "Where is he going. Isn't he supposed to stay with us?"

Ignoring Koda, the First Attendant laid the rocket launcher across the leather seat. "In and secure Mr. White."

Flooring the accelerator Edward lightheartedly said as he swung the heavily armored vehicle around the feet of the Eight-Zero-Eight. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please keep all your extremities inside the car, we'll be on our way."

As Hilda helped pull him up onto the front cowling and after a bit of rearranging some of the gear stowed behind the seat, Marcus squeezed himself behind the bronze-skinned pilot, the cone-shaped RPG round almost hitting Hilda in the head, so cramped was the space in the Eight-Zero-Eight's cockpit.

"Mind the high-explosive projectile please; I still haven't finished paying her off yet." Hilda jokingly commented as she sealed the canopy.

Looking up as the TypeZERO and the enemy Five-Zero-Five quickly closed with each other, eyes flashing crimson, both pilots intent on finishing the other off, concern for the teal-haired girl briefly entering his thoughts, his words no louder than a half-whisper Marcus said. "Hang on sweetie, I'm coming."

"What was that, Major?"

Focusing back on the task at hand, the Master Instructor leaned forward. "Nothing, just get us in the air Lieutenant."

Gloved hands at the controls, the corner of her mouth turned up, Hilda confidently remarked. "Roger that sir. You might want to hang on, it's about to get a little bumpy."

Grabbing onto the back of the seat, Marcus told the Recon Pilot. "GO!"

"YOU WANT SOME OF THIS, HUH?" Scott screamed at the canopy window, his blood pumping the sound of his heart beating ringing in his ears. "I'LL GIVE YOU ALL YOU CAN HANDLE LITTLE GIRL!"

Pushing the stump of the Five-Zero-Five's left forearm forward and bringing the right arm holding the blade back, the Former Protective Service Agent assumed a defensive stance.

Noticing the black and silver trimmed LFO's posture Eureka thought…I have seen that somewhere before.

The girl quickly flipped back several pages in her mind…

…the image of the TypeALPHA as it relentlessly came towards her, its rockets propelling it along at breakneck speed, left hand out, the right hand back, eyes flashing blood red, a boomerang shaped blade preparing to sever the child in two, the eyes flashing…

…the eyes.

Leaning slightly forward, emotionless eyes narrowing slightly, mouth a straight line, the girl prepared to finish the game, to "Tag" her foe…

…fatally.

Mirroring the Five-Zero-Five's stance as she rose straight up towards the foe Eureka directed the left arm of the Nirvash back, the boomerang blade pointing to the rear, and splaying the fingers of the right hand open brought the right arm forward.

"Here we go!" Hilda yelped. Legs slamming into the ground like a huge jackhammer, the Eight-Zero-Eight sprinted down the street directly towards a ten-story building. "You'll appreciate this Major."

Trying his best to get a good look at the technique employed by the black and silver trimmed LFO pilot, Marcus asked. "What was that, I'm sorry I didn't hear you?"

"Check this out," Hilda said the calm in her voice causing the Master Instructor to look forward out the canopy.

"Uh…Lieutenant…there is a building in the way."

"I know! Watch this!" The Recon Pilot let out a yell.

Red blood-like fluid squirting out of the Five-Zero-Five's wound filling the air between them, the droplets overwhelming both the TypeZERO's and the Five-Zero-Five's Targeting and Acquisition Gear so close were the two LFO's, the world moving around them in slow motion Eureka and the Former Protective Service Agent, both of them determined to strike the first blow, their hands moving at the controls, the TypeZERO and the black and silver trimmed Five-Zero-Five simultaneously reached out towards each other.

**********************************************

"Gotcha"

Pavement pounding under the feet of the Eight-Zero-Eight, the Terminus continued sprinting down the street. Scooting as far forward in the cockpit as she could, literally sitting on the edge of her seat, looking out over the console down at the road then back up at the building the Recon Pilot, her voice charged with excitement, glancing over her shoulder told the Master Instructor. "Almost there, get ready,"

His body shoved as far back as the cramped cockpit would allow, firmly grasping onto both sides of the rear of the acceleration couch, the building looming large outside the canopy Marcus, looking up calmly replied. "Ready,"

Glancing down one final time she pushed herself back into the seat. "Alright," She warned. "Here…we…GO!" Hilda yelled.

Pushing both HOTAS back, right hand coming off and down, left hand rotating the control stick in, right foot slamming on the break, left pushing the clutch pedal to the floor, Hilda quickly down-shifted, the Eight-Zero-Eight pausing momentarily at the base of the building, its armored knees flexing, the drive train straining, whining while inside the cockpit, firmly nestled in its socket, the Compac Drive unit glowed a bright green, the device feeding off the pilots emotions as it mediated between the archetype contained in the grey and olive-drab armor and the one at the controls, the will of the dark skinned female at the helm and that of the humanoid shaped form melding, becoming one; her foot coming off the clutch, the other off the break mashing the accelerator, the Eight-Zero-Eight's bulbous head looking almost expectantly upward towards the ledge of the abandoned building, taking a deep breath Hilda shouted out in excitement as the Terminus leapt straight up the side of the building.

Extending its left arm above its head, fingers spread the Eight-Zero-Eight clamped down hard on the edge of the structure, crushing the stone masonry. As the bricks and mortar gave way the Terminus continued pulling up hard giving the huge LFO just enough upward momentum for its feet to clear the edge. Coming down on top of the roof, large slabs of cement cracking under the weight of the Eight-Zero-Eight, massive chunks splintering under the sudden shock that it was never intended or designed to hold, the roof started caving in around the Terminus.

Flexing the legs again, right arm flinging the 60MM auto-cannon high into the air, Hilda directed the Eight-Zero-Eight to jump up and forward just before the roof caved in. Watching the cannon as it lazily spun through the air above them, her eyes intently focused on the LFO sized weapon, gloved hands manipulating the HOTAS, the Eight-Zero-Eight responding by reaching around grabbing the two half's of its Ref-board mounted along each leg.

Quickly bringing the two halves together, throwing the long board underfoot, the dull thud of the magnetic locks securely attaching the Terminus's feet to the board reverberating up into the cockpit, timing it out perfectly, the Recon Pilot grinning ear to ear as her right hand gently rotated the right control stick clockwise guiding the Eight-Zero-Eight's right hand as it reached up pulling the 60MM cannon out of the air.

As the sensors located in the palm sent electronic impulses up the arm, the signals interpreted by the archetype and translated via the on-board computer, a small box appearing in the center console, the red outlined letters spelling out 'Auto-Cannon…Online' Hilda looked over her shoulder, a smug look on her dark face. "What do ya think about that, Major?"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Marcus enthusiastically shouted grabbing Hilda's shoulder as the Eight-Zero-Eight crashed down onto a wave of trappar, the invisible energy becoming visible as it foamed up around them.

"Was there ever a doubt?" Hilda matter-of-factly chortled.

Catching the upward swell of the wave, the Eight-Zero-Eight rose up towards where the TypeZERO and the enemy Five-Zero-Five were closing the distance with each other.

**********************************************

Looking out the rear-view mirror, Edward watched as the olive-drab painted Eight-Zero-Eight took off running down the street, its massive bulk quickly disappearing behind one of the abandoned buildings. Turning his attention back on the road ahead, he bit down hard twice flexing his mandible muscles, the small transmitter/receiver in his ear switching over two frequencies. "Nothing," He whispered the channel he had "Tac'd" over to still awash in interference.

"Any luck?" General Emerson asked from the back seat.

"Nothing yet Sir," Mr. White replied. "He's running a pretty strong ECM Suite. We'll have to put some more distance between ourselves and him." Glancing up into the rearview mirror then back out on the road ahead, he continued as he took a sharp left, putting them onto the alternate route to the emergency extraction site. "As soon as I get a signal I'll notify Big Gay Al."

"Big…Gay…Al?" The female Sage crossed her arms indignantly. Looking over at the General she asked. "Who, is he talking about?"

Good grief you two, which one of you thinks up these call signs…Emerson thought. Letting out a sigh he hesitantly replied. "Ah yes, Big Gay Al." Looking up at the First Attendant who was also gazing intently back at him patiently waiting for his answer the General rubbed his chin, the image of Chief Taylor prancing around, his huge arms akimbo, in the forefront of his mind.

"Well General." Koda began. "We're waiting."

Shaking his head back and forth he opened his mouth and started to try and explain, in the most politically correct way he could think of when Edward cut him off.

"We…We got a problem." The Assistant Instructor said as further up the road, stepping out into the street, bricks and shattered glass falling off its dull green elongated body from having smashed through the building, the long barrel of a anti-tank weapon crudely mounted where, normally, on most civilian models was located a loud-speaker system, the Scud-Bike turned facing the limousine.

"We got a problem," Edward repeated as he slammed on the breaks, the limo screeching to a halt, the Scud-Bike almost a full city block up the road, patiently waiting, the civilian type LFO almost daring limousine to try and pass.

Looking over his shoulder, eyes narrowing Naomi quickly sized up the situation. "Not a problem Mr. White." Smiling she looked the Assistant Instructor in the eye. "Just like Kurdistan, right?"

"Kurdistan?" Edward, feigning ignorance calmly replied as she leaned back.

"You know what I mean," She humorously quipped. Settling into the comfort of the padded leather seats she turned toward Emerson. "General, if you would," Naomi handed him Edward's Hk-416.

Taking the weapon from the Sage's bodyguard, Emerson shrugged his shoulders. "I'm afraid that's it been a while since I handled one of these."

Realizing what the First Attendant had in mind Edward humorously remarked as he gunned the engine. "It's just like riding a bike General,"

The heavily armored limo fishtailing slightly, the engine roaring as it shot down the street, Emerson dryly remarked as he pulled the charging handle back. "I seem to recall that as a child, I fell off my bike quite a bit."

**********************************************

As soon as he saw the TypeALPHA assume what was basically, a mirror image of his current stance, Scott knew that he was in for a fight.

As the proximity alarms screamed out for his attention, for the briefest of moments he wondered if maybe…

"COME ON!" The Former Protective Service Agent shouted out.

…maybe, it would be more of a fight than he bargained for.

Eyes focused, unseen fingers poised hovering above the blank page in her mind, the girl's will and that of the Nirvash merged, the eyes of the archetype flashing red, the metal fingers touched the mangled arm of the Five-Zero-Five…

The unseen hands writing…

…clamping down hard, Eureka twisted the torso of the TypeALPHA to its left…

The word in big, bold letters…

…and lifting the arm of the black and silver trimmed LFO high…

The girl speaking the word out-loud…

…then driving the captured arm down, threw the enemy LFO straight at one of the blasted buildings.

Her voice calm, cool…

…Unemotional.

"Tag."

The arms of the Five-Zero-Five flailing as the LFO spun end over end, Scott tightened his stomach muscles, his teeth clenched, as he tried to keep the blood from draining away from his brain while huge hands deftly manipulated the HOTAS as he struggled to bring his Terminus out of the forward spin.

Carried along by the momentum of the sudden throw in the opposite direction of the Five-Zero-Five, its head inclining slightly, almost humanlike, the Nirvash watched as the black and silver 'Foe' tried to right itself, while the girl at its controls, her mouth a straight line reached down finding the gear shifter, her booted foot hovering over the accelerator as she down-shifted preparing to follow her foe down, to finish him off, exactly in the same manner as the Master Instructor had similarly done to her not so long ago.

"Is this thing working?" A familiar voice echoed through the TypeZERO's cockpit, the high-pitched tone coming through the Eight-Zero-Eight's directional laser scope, the narrow beam focusing in on the cockpit causing the girl to involuntarily flinch, the page in her mind she was currently reviewing flipping forward, the hands of her mind poised above it ready to write.

"Marcus?" Eureka asked. Looking to the left and the right of the Five-Zero-Five, the black and silver LFO having righted itself, the helmeted head looking up at the Nirvash, the girl spotted the green trappar contrail left in the wake of a passing ref-board.

"She can't reply, Major," Hilda's said her voice reverberating inside the TypeZERO's cockpit. "But I'm pretty sure that she hears you."

"Marcus…I can hear you," The girl said her lavender eyes tracing the green line as it disappeared behind a group of buildings, the Nirvash's torso following suite. "Where are you?" she asked.

"She hears us," Marcus voice confidently said. "Eureka, listen to me," He quickly began.

"What are you waiting for?" Scott screamed at the low-visibility painted LFO hovering in the air high above him. Noticing the upper torso of the TypeZERO as it turned, he looked down at his console then out and down scanning the airspace around him. "Who are you looking at little girl?"

Marcus continued. "I want you to dive directly at him,"

"I can't hold us here much longer, Major," Grunted Hilda. "He's scanning for us!"

Ignoring the Recon Pilot the Master Instructor went on. "Pull up at the last second and deploy your anti-missile countermeasures; that will distract him long enough…" His voice suddenly broke up, the next few words unintelligible, the TypeZERO's cockpit suddenly deathly quiet as something interfered with the directional beam.

"Marcus!" Eureka shouted as the TypeZERO's proximity alarm started going off, the HUD painting the black and silver LFO in a red outline as it shot up directly at her.

"Not paying attention," Scott smugly said as he directed the Five-Zero-Five's right arm back then with a flick of his wrist sent the deadly blade lashing out. His target…

…the TypeZERO's exposed midsection.

"A fatal mistake," The Former Protective Service agent sinisterly began. "Time to die,"

**********************************************

"Three round burst…Four round burst…Three…" General Emerson repeated, talking to himself in-between squeezing the trigger on the Hk-416, the assault rifle bucking and kicking as he laid down covering fire as Edward drove the armored limousine directly toward where the Scud-bike stood blocking the road.

As he closed with the civilian LFO the Assistant Instructor noticed what appeared to be several fresh weld marks and raised plates around several venerable areas.

"Great…it's been up-armored!" Edward shouted out as the rounds from the Hk-416 sparked and ricocheted off the flat snout of the cockpit while the pilot slowly swung the barrel of the crudely mounted auto-canon in their direction. Pushing down harder on the accelerator, willing more speed out of the armored vehicle, Edward, the adrenaline flowing through his veins yelled. "Naomi, change of plans!"

"Oh?"

"Yep," He began. "We're in Uzbekistan now!"

Staring transfixed out the front of the window from behind the Assistant Instructor, Koda asked her First. "What does that mean?"

Grabbing her by the shoulder, Naomi calmly told the Female Sage as she pushed her to the floor of the limo. "That is not important now, Ma'am. Please, on the floor now Ma'am."

"I'm out!" Emerson yelled as the bolt of the Hk-416 locked to the rear.

"General…down!" Mr. White shouted out a warning just as the Scud-bike, the auto-cannon flashing, opened up.

"Whoa!" Emerson blurted out as he dropped back down through the open moon-roof.

The front window splintering as the first rounds from the Scud-bike's cannon found their mark, the bullet-proof glass exploding inward from the impact of the heavy caliber shells, grimacing as a stray shard of the tough glass hit him just above the right eyebrow, tightening his grip on the wheel as he lined up the right side of the limo with the right leg of the Scud-bike, squeezing his right eye shut as his blood flowed down into it Edward bellowed out. "Naomi, get ready…everyone else, HANG ON!"

Feeling the weight of the heavily armored vehicle as it shifted slightly, the First Attendant quickly glanced over her shoulder out the shattered front window. "Uzbekistan; got it!"

I really hope you do…Edward thought just before he slammed on the brakes while simultaneously flooring the accelerator and spinning the steering wheel hard to the left.

**********************************************

"Eureka, MOVE!" Marcus yelled out as the black and silver LFO rapidly closed in on the TypeZERO.

Startled by his sudden shout, Hilda yelled back. "She can't hear you, Major!"

"Just go!" The Master Instructor ordered. "Get in behind him, quick!"

Hilda gripped the controls of the Eight-Zero-Eight. "Roger that! Here we go!"

Boosters flaring, the Eight-Zero-Eight shot up towards the two combatants.

"Die!" Scott raged.

Staring at the deadly blade swinging her direction, her face unemotional, the girl pulled back hard on both HOTAS, than pausing for a second-reviewing the freshly written words a couple of pages back-pushed forward with all her might.

Manual impulses coursing through the bundles of nerves, the Nirvash reacted.

Crouching down slightly, the magnetic locks disengaging from the ref-board, the TypeZERO leapt straight up, the blade of the Five-Zero-Five cleaving through nothing but air.

"What the…I can't believe this!" The Former Protective Service Agent exasperated looked up, the girl mimicking his evasive move from only just moments ago, the eyes of the Nirvash gazing down at him plainly visible through the crimson illumination in his cockpit as the TypeZERO did a perfect front flip over the advancing black and silver Terminus.

"Major," Hilda blurted out as the TypeZERO landed back on its ref-board. "Did you see that?"

"Good job, sweetie," Marcus silently whispered. Reaching down next to the bronze skinned pilot he placed his hand on an oversized control knob. "Yeah I saw it."

"Hey, what are you doing?" Hilda asked just as Marcus turned the knob opening the canopy.

As the outside air roared into the open cockpit, Marcus began wiggling himself out of the small space. Sticking the snub-nosed cone of the RPG outside, he reached up grabbing onto one of the canopy support braces.

"Please tell me you're not about to do what I think you are." Hilda screamed through the on-rush of air.

The bill of his cap turned around on his head, his eyes hidden behind his shades, the Master Instructor flashed the Recon Pilot a devilish grin. "Don't worry about it; just get us in close to our friend." Smiling at Hilda's confused look, he added. "Don't worry, it'll be just like how we did it in Uzbekistan. "

"What! We? What are you talking about!" Hilda shook her head, concentrating as she drove straight in behind the TypeZERO.

Wrapping his right foot around a seatbelt strap Marcus stood up on the shoulders of the pilot's seat.

**********************************************

The force of the impact as the limousine slammed into the leg of the Scud-bike setting his teeth on edge, Edward watched as the heavily armored vehicle cut the feet right out from under the civilian LFO, the mech's arms flailing about as the pilot desperately tried to break the fall.

"Get ready Naomi," He turned yelling out to the First Attendant.

Crouched down underneath the open sunroof, Naomi took a deep breath, calming her mind as she looked up, the dull-green mass of the Scud-bike momentarily blocking out the sunlight streaming down into the limousine as it fell forward over the top of the limo.

Almost there…She thought.

The sound of the civilian LFO crashing into the pavement a cacophony of metal screaming out, the screeching of the armored limo's tires adding to the chaotic symphony, clutching the handgrip on the rocket-launcher tightly the First Attendant stood up.

**********************************************

Spinning around to face the black and silver LFO, the Nirvash paused momentarily; its arms extended out invitingly, the girl patiently waiting for the pilot of the Five-Zero-Five to regain his senses, waiting for the "foe" to focus all his attention completely on her.

"Wait, Nirvash…" Eureka whispered.

"You little bitch!" The Former Protective Service Agent screamed out, his emotions enraged so that he failed to notice the contrail of green energy as it snaked out around disappearing behind the low-viz grey colored demon facing him.

"Wait," The girl repeated.

"I hope you know what the hell you're doing, Major!" Hilda yelled out again as she lined the Eight-Zero-Eight up behind the TypeZERO.

Eureka tightened her grip on the TypeZERO's controls.

RPG held tight against his body, tears streaming out of his eyes from where the onrush of air found its way around the dark lenses of his sunglasses, Marcus gritted his teeth tightening his hold on the rocket launcher as the rear of the Nirvash quickly erupted in a flash of light and smoke as the girl triggered her boosters. "Go Hollings!" He shouted out.

"Man, this had better work," Hilda shook her head. Triggering the Eight-Zero-Eight's boosters a split second later, she dove into the thick, white smoke.

Suddenly taken aback as the TypeZERO rushed towards him, arms open wide looking as if it was about to embrace a long lost loved one Scott asked. "Are you trying to make a fool of me?" Crouching down slightly he directed the Five-Zero-Five's arm back, the archetype clutching the metal haft of its blade ever so tightly.

"Now, Nirvash!" The girl pulled back with all her might on the controls, her feet mashing both the accelerator and clutch to the floorboard as the TypeZERO, leaning back hard on the ref-board left hand grabbing the front lip of the board, green tendrils of trappar spilling out and around both the Nirvash and the Five-Zero-Five, came almost to halt just out of arms reach of the black and silver LFO.

"Huh," was all Scott was able to get out before, pulling its arms in and pushing down hard on the front of the long-board, the Nirvash shot straight up into the clear blue sky.

**********************************************

Popping up out of the sunroof, Naomi brought the launcher quickly up on her shoulder as the Scud-bike, face down sprawled out on the pavement, tried to gather its arms underneath itself.

Looking through the small reticule of the crude sight, she aimed at the junction where the flat shaped nose of the torso and cockpit joined with the hips.

As her finger tightened on the trigger mechanism, one of Marcus's quaint little phrases suddenly came to her mind, something that as the propellant ignited inside the warhead, the First Attendant thought somewhat appropriate, given the current situation.

"Chew on this." She said as the rocket shot out of the tube.

The Scud-bike's explosion as the rocket propelled grenade impacted on the exposed hip joint blotted out the sky.

**********************************************

Foot wrapped tightly around the seatbelt strap, Marcus watched as the TypeZERO suddenly exploded straight up into the clear, blue sky, the helmeted head of the black and silver Five-Zero-Five following it up.

Fighting the turbulence as Hilda kept the big bulk of the Eight-Zero-Eight steady as she flew in directly behind the girl, he brought the RPG up as something small; glinting in the sun, fell out from the rear of the rapidly ascending TypeZERO.

Here goes nothing…he thought as the Nirvash's anti-missile countermeasures started going off, the pilot reflexively bringing both arms protectively up as the explosive canisters erupted around the black and silver Terminus. "Hit him with your laser finder!"

"What!" Hilda asked.

"Your laser finder!" The Master Instructor boomed.

"Got it!" Hilda flipped a switch on the console just as the bulky Terminus emerged through the pinkish smoke.

Proximity alarms going off, Scott blurted out several choice curse words as he tried to retreat from the enormous form of the largest LFO type he had ever seen, its single eye on its bulbous head gazing intently, seemingly directed right at him.

Suddenly his cockpit exploded in a raucous cacophony of sound and noise. Screaming he reached up tearing his headset off, the action only increasing the severity of the sound, the electronic emissions seeming to be emanating from within the confines of the cockpit itself.

As Scott cowered in pain, his huge hands covering his head, the cockpit suddenly went quiet, the only sound from the wind outside, whistling across the canopy. Disoriented, he leaned forward and grasped the Five-Zero-Five's controls. Bringing his head up he saw something or to be more exactly, someone…standing outside the open cockpit of the olive-drab painted Terminus as it started to descend beneath him.

Shaking his head back and forth, he looked back out the canopy. "What…in…the hell?" He slowly mouthed.

"Chew on this, buddy." Marcus said as he squeezed the trigger, the rocket springing forth towards. "DIVE!"

"NO!" Scott let out a yell, hands ineffectually grasping at the controls as the warhead slammed into the side of the Five-Zero-Five, the ECM Suite exploding in a brilliant flash of light and smoke.

Pushing the controls down hard, the Eight-Zero-Eight going almost vertical as it dove underneath the black long-board of the stricken Five-Zero-Five, the Recon Pilot looked up.

"Good shot Ma…" She started to say when something slapped her solidly across the face.

Yelping in surprise Hilda reached out grabbing onto her assailant, only to let go of it as she realized what it was that had hit her in the face.

Her body held fast in the comfort of the custom designed pilots seat, Eureka turned her head around just in time to see the olive-drab colored Eight-Zero-Eight fly out of the smoke screen created by the combination of her having fired the TypeZERO's boosters and deploying missile countermeasures directly in the face of the enemy Five-Zero-Five. Twisting the TypeZERO's she saw as the Master Instructor let fly with the rocket launcher, Hilda having gotten in so close that the pilot of the enemy Terminus had no chance to avoid the missile, the short trail of smoke terminating into the side of the black and silver LFO, the resulting explosion eliciting a gasp from the girl, the electronic noise ending abruptly, immediately followed by Hilda panicked shout.

"MAJOR!"

Lavender eyes widening, the girl noticed that at first what she thought was debris from the enemy LFO...

"Marcus," The girl began.

Wrapped around his foot only seconds before, caught in the turbulence of the onrush of air, the seatbelt strap flapped around in the open cockpit of the Eight-Zero-Eight.

Eureka ignited the Nirvash's boosters.

**********************************************

Come on baby, hold it together just a little longer…Edward thought as he sat in the back of the battered limousine as it lumbered down the road, the damaged vehicle enroute to the extraction site via the alternate route that he and Marcus had discussed in what had seemed eons ago, but was in fact really only a few hours ago.

Leaving the burned out hulk of the Scud-bike behind, the four of them proceeded to make their way out of the blasted ruin of the area around where the terrorist bomb had gone off and onto smoother pavement.

Looking over her shoulder as she wrestled with the steering wheel, Naomi asked him. "Any luck with the communications?"

After the First Attendant had dispatched the unfortunate insurgent piloting the Scud-bike, the female Sage, noticing the small wound caused by the flying shards of bullet-proof glass, the blood flowing freely down the side of his face and into his eyes, had insisted, practically demanded actually, that Mr. White relinquish his role of chauffer and allow her the pleasure, as Koda had succinctly put it, to render proper aid.

"After all," Koda had purred. "You did risk life and limb for me."

Edward had resisted, but in the end…

"Hold on a sec," Mr. White told the Kunoichi as the Sage gingerly applied a dab of ointment to the small cut. "Ow!" Edward exclaimed. "Watch it, I'm very sensitive."

General Emerson stifled a chuckle. "What's the matter, Mr. White? Do you need me to hold your hand?"

"Funny, Funny,"

Koda huffed. "Hold still, you don't want a nasty scar to spoil your handsome face now do you?"

As Emerson and Naomi tried to keep from laughing, unsuccessfully, at the antics of the two Edward, a downturned grin on his face reached up adjusting the ear-bud of the portable transmitter/receiver as Koda began to wrap a sterile bandage around the wound.

Wincing slightly as she tightened the gauze around his head, the clenching of his teeth involuntarily causing the mandible muscle to flex, the small transmitter/receiver switching back over to the primary frequency, the buzz caused by the electronic counter measures gone.

Suddenly a voice he didn't recognize shouted out over the net. "Catch him, Eureka!" Then more excitingly the voice, clearly female, continued saying. "His foot… it just…it just slipped out of the seatbelt."

"What the…" Cupping his hand over his ear Edward heard the voice of the girl as she calmly replied.

"Roger. Nirvash lets catch him, hurry."

Foot slipping out of the seatbelt…Catch him…the Assistant Instructor mulled over the communications...Catch him, Nirvash?

"Well," Emerson crossed his arms as Koda slightly inclined her head, a sly smile crossing her thin lips.

"Mr. White, I'm waiting," The Sage whispered into Edwards's ear.

"Well," Edward paused as he looked between the General and the Sage. Shrugging his shoulders he began. "Well…We got a signal."

**********************************************

Pulling the Eight-Zero-Eight out of the steep dive, Hilda could only watch as the black and silver trimmed LFO-lavender colored smoke trailing out from where the RPG round had destroyed the Electronic Counter Measures Pod-the fingers of its good hand splayed open dove headlong after the falling form of the Master Instructor.

Flinging the empty rocket-launcher out away from his body reaching back pulling the Hk-416 slung across his back to his front, Marcus quickly estimated how much time he had left before he wiley-coyote'ed either into the blasted pavement below, or onto the roof of one of the buildings rising up to meet him.

Sensing something coming up behind him, the Master Instructor twisted his body around.

"Whoa!" Marcus shouted out as the armored hand of the Five-Zero-Five menacingly descended upon him.

Teeth clinched, one hand firmly wrapped around the right HOTAS, his left clutching tightly the deep cut in his bicep caused by the resulting internal explosion from the impact of the RPG round, Former Protective Service Agent Scott harshly rattled out. "I'm going to crush you like a grape!"

Smash into the ground, or squished like a bug…The Master Instructor brought the barrel of the Hk-416 up…Might as well go out with a bang.

His finger tightened on the trigger, when a quiet, still voice, coming through the ear bud of the portable transmitter/receiver, whispered into his ear.

"Gotcha."

"What!" Scott managed to get out as the TypeZERO, moving at a speed he didn't think possible, swept in, plucking the Master Instructor right out from under the grasp of the Five-Zero-Five, and catching the front of a wave of trappar shot straight up into the air.

"All clear Hilda."

"Copy," Hilda acknowledged the girl, her gloved hand pressing down the firing stud on the Eight-Zero-Eight's right HOTAS, the black and silver LFO centered in the crosshairs.

…WARNING…WEAPONS LOCK…WARNING… The words in big yellow letters flashed across the center console of the Five-Zero-Five.

Scott shook his head back and forth. "Can you believe this…CRAP!" He spat out the last word, putting as much hatred into it as he could possibly muster.

…WARNING…WEAPONS LOCK…WARNING…

It was time to punch out…

…WARNING…WEAPONS LOCK…WARNING…

…punch out...

…WARNING…

…or die.

"Till next time,"

…WEAPONS LOCK…

The Former Protective Service Agent reached down between his muscled legs pulling up on a yellow ring, the canopy instantly exploding outward in a flash of light and sound.

Glancing over to her right, the electronically reproduced image of the Master Instructor projected onto the canopy window; his face red from the onrush of air, Marcus smiled weakly, gave the girl a thumb up, and then promptly passed out.

Eureka furrowed her teal brows together.

The Eight-Zero-Eight's 60MM Cannon rhythmically pounded out its song of death into the clear, crisp midmorning air.

**********************************************

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Eureka Seven: Blank Pages**

Fan Fiction by Dan

All places, characters, references copyright 2005/2006 Bones Studios

**Chapter Eleven**

Perchance to…Sneeze

Battered body safely held in the comfort of the copilot's seat of the TypeZERO…

…the girl flying in formation alongside the Eight-Zero-Eight, the two enroute flying cover as below them the armored limousine, the passenger side dented, front windshield shattered and full of holes, limped along towards the alternate extraction site…

…the Master Instructor dreamt.

"Two minutes," An unseen, strangely familiar female voice spoke in Marcus ear.

Glancing around through the hazy fog of his mind, things beginning to come into sharp focus, the space around him a reddish tint, he slowly began to realize where he was at; twin engines droning along, the faint fresh sent of cool evening air blowing in through an open side door of what his mind finally reconciled to be a Federation Gunship.

"Stand up!" A male voice, the ships Load Master, shouted out.

A small metal clip in his gloved hand, Marcus dutifully stood up.

"Hook up!" The Load Master boomed.

Reaching up Marcus hooked the metal clip, a length of nylon webbing attached to it, into a wire that ran the length of the aircraft.

"One minute till the DZ!" The female voice calmly said.

Without thinking he methodically began checking out the rigging of the man standing in front of him making sure that all buckles were set and secured, the man's equipment cinched down as tightly as his. As the man turned to face him, Marcus gave the man a thumb up, a set of the whitest teeth he had ever seen shining out from the dark-grey infrared concealing face paint as the man smiled back. Squinting Marcus looked hard into the man's eyes...

…Edward was here with him.

Marcus turned around allowing Edward to give him a similar once-over; the barrel of his own Hk-416 strapped across his armored chest, the comforting weight of his CiRaS Assault vest, almost seventy pounds of ammo, communications gear, water, med-pak and various other items that the two man S.T.A.T. team would need on their mission.

…Mission…

Marcus momentarily panicked, his heart pounding furiously in his chest as his mind frantically searched around the pages of his thoughts for a moment…Oh yeah, our mission. Reading the once blank page Marcus quickly went over the particulars of this operation.

It was a simple operation: A night drop utilizing conventional parachutes, infiltrate the enemy building-a laboratory in this case-eliminate all threats, collect any and all pertinent information then egress back out via ref-board and await pick-up from the drop-ship, the pilots call-sign: Raven.

"Thirty seconds gentlemen," The unseen voice he now recognized as Lisa's said just as a red light, brighter then the light filling the cargo compartment, came on above the door.

A, "laboratory"…Marcus thoughts hovered over the word as he lowered a set of night-vision goggles over his eyes, the red of the compartment now glowing bright shades of yellow.

"Stand, in the door!" The Load Master ordered, his voice bellowing in the on-rush of incoming air.

Edward stepped forward and pivoted facing out the open door.

Closing the page, putting all stray thoughts aside, Marcus automatically followed suit, automatically getting into position behind Edward who, with gloved hands, was feeling around the edges of the door, making sure there were no sharp edges.

Edges that could cut the static line, parting the thick webbing when it took the shock of the blast of the onrushing air failing to pull out the rip-cord causing his parachute to not open…Marcus smiled, the voice of his old Jump Master speaking to him, the crusty Master Sergeant speaking out; words that despite having been spoken several years past, where still fresh on the pages of Marcus's mind.

"Ten seconds," Lisa said her voice sounding honey-sweet in his mind as it came over the portable transmitter/receiver both men wore.

Honey-sweet, I never noticed that before…Marcus suddenly thought just as the Load Master shouted out, the light over the door going from red to green.

"GO!"

Without any hesitation, Edward exploded out the door, the nylon static line going taught, pulling the chute out from the pack, the onrush of air passing over the wings of the drop-ship filling the parachute with air.

In robotic fashion, just as he had done countless times before, Marcus stepped and pivoted, goggled covered eyes briefly noting the dull green glow of some city off in the horizon…

The Load Master touched Marcus on the calf. "GO!"

…and then he too exploded out of the plane, forward into the quiet darkness.

**********************************************

"I have the alternate airfield in sight," Hilda said, her voice loud and clear as she transmitted over the primary channel.

Edward reached up lightly touching the area around the wound, the rest of his head tightly wrapped up by the Female Sage in all the white gauze contained in the limos med-kit. Catching his reflection in the rear driver's side window of the limo, he slowly shook head, a part of him wondering how much longer that this day was going to last, it was all he could do to keep Koda at bay. "I copy. Eureka."

"Yes, Edward,"

"How's your passenger doing?"

Reaching down, the girl touched a button on the TypeZERO's center console, the twin canopies reverting to 'Clear Mode'. Mulling over a specific word written not so long ago on one of the pages in her mind, she replied. "Sleeping Beauty is…" Eureka paused as she looked at the still form of the Master Instructor as he lay in the co-pilots seat, a teal colored brown arching slightly. "Still sleeping."

"Good," Edward smiled. "Just let him be we'll deal with any injuries he might've sustained once we get on-board."

"Sleeping Beauty?" Hilda curiously asked.

"Later," Mr. White inclined his head towards General Edwards. "The Airfield is in sight, Sir."

"Finally," Emerson smiled back as Koda leaned over placing a hand on the Assistant Instructors shoulder.

"Please, lean back," She cooed gently forcing him back into the leather seat. "We don't know how badly you could be injured," Then whispering into his ear. "I would just feel," She paused taking a slow breath. "Terrible." Koda said the word slowly, seductively, her breath hot on the back of his neck.

The whites of his eyes showing, his mouth a straight line Edward silently pleaded with Emerson for some form of release, anything to save him from the Female Councilwoman overtly romantic advances.

Seeing the look on his face, patting the upper receiver of the Hk-416, Emerson laughingly remarked to Edwards cry for help. "Sorry Lawrence of Arabia, but I'm all out of ammo."

"Just my luck," Edward sardonically said as he turned away. Sticking his head through the partition he told the First Attendant. "Take the first RIGHT!" He inadvertently screamed out the last word, the female Sage having taken advantage of him leaning forward to firmly grab a handful of his butt.

"Pardon me," Koda arched her thin eyebrows.

"Ma'am, please!" Edward shouted as he spun around. "I'm a married man!"

Koda shrugged one of her thin shoulders. "I don't see the problem, do you General?"

Emerson, unable to contain his amusement at Edwards's plight, grinning ear to ear answered. "No Ma'am, none at all."

Sitting in the front seat, emerald green eyes intently watching in the rear-view mirror the antics of the three, the First Attendant inquisitively cocked her head to the side.

Turning the steering wheel, the front end straining as a high-pitched sound ominously began emanating from somewhere under the hood, the heavily damaged limousine slowly made its way onto the road leading to the alternate airfield, the strip an old unused commercial runway once used to ferry passengers and supplies to the top of the Tower City's enormous runway, Naomi silently remarked. "Sometimes, I do not think I will ever; really understand this thing called..."

She paused, reviewing a myriad of pages from the book of her mind and finding the page she was looking for, stopped as an image of a younger Marcus, brown eyes sparkling, smiling as he looked up at her from the old, yellowed parchment, then flipping ahead stopped at the point on the Izumo where she was floating in the weightless environment, an older Marcus holding her tightly.

Furrowing her brows together, the corners of her mouth turned down in a frown, the First Attendant continued saying.

"…Love."

**********************************************

"I have an S.O.F. Terminus," Gazing out from the bridge of the Federation Airborne Battleship Izumo, the young Communications Tech lowered his binoculars momentarily, then bringing the optics back up made a slight adjustment. "And what I believe to be the TypeZERO in sight, Captain."

"Readings match known profiles, Sir," Another tech, seated at a large radar console yelled out. "Definitely the TypeZERO and what the computer is Id'ing as a Terminus Type Romeo-Eight-Zero-Eight!"

Crossing his arms across his chest, Captain Juregens nodded. "Good." Turning his head to the left he looked up at his Executive Officer. "Schnieder, inform the loadmaster and his crew to stand by. The limousine shouldn't be that far behind."

Dutifully standing next to her Captain, looking out across the bridge of the Izumo, Schnieder sharply replied. "Yessir!"

As Schnieder contacted the Chief Loadmaster, Juregens yelled down to the Communications Tech. "Ensign,"

"Sir!"

"Contact the Commander of our S.O.F. escort, and let him know that as soon as we take the Sage on-board, we'll be lifting off."

**********************************************

Standing on the pilot seat, his back propped up against the metal brace of the open cockpit of the TypeALPHA, Commander Holland Novak ran a hand through a length of his gray colored hair watching as the TypeZERO and Hilda's Eight-Zero-Eight slowly flew along, their ref-board creating a series of green crosses in the sky above as they cut back and forth on the invisible swells of ethereal energy as they provided aerial support for the Sage and her entourage. "That's them." He said across the communications net then glanced down wondering for a moment if he had anything on the bottom of his boots that could possible stain the seat…Yikes, the Diva will never let me hear the end of it if I do. He shook his head.

His own Terminus, the Nine-Zero-Nine…it's canopy shattered when the TypeZERO jumped out of its blocks…temporarily out of action and with the word that the Sage and her entourage were under attack, after promising…vehemently…to the Diva that he would bring it back with-out a scratch, Holland had commandeered the Master Instructor's LFO. Currently configured in 'Wave Rider' mode and holding a borrowed ref-board from one of the S.O.F. Unit's Five-Zero-Five's under its left arm, the second of all LFO's created stood under the shadow of the starboard wing of the huge Federation Flying Fortress.

"I see'em, Commander," Chief Petty Officer Charles Beams voice crackled across the net, his burly face projected on the TypeALPHA's center console. "And…" Charles paused looking down at another screen. "I have confirmation from the bridge of the Izumo. And also something else Commander,"

Holland stepped down and after checking to make sure there wasn't any offending smudges or marks began settling himself into the pilot seat of the TypeALPHA. "Go ahead, Chief,"

"The Captain would like to inform you that as soon as our beloved Sage is safely stowed away that he'll be boosting."

"I bet he can't wait," Edwards voice said, his own communications box inset in the TypeALPHA's console, the box empty save for the words 'Radio Only' in yellow letters on the black background. "The Izumo's old man didn't look like he was too happy bringing her here in the first place."

Closing the canopy, Holland acknowledged the two men as he touched the LCD screen bringing up a new communications window as he looked out across the shadow cast by the Izumo. "Roger that. Lennon, did you copy last?" He leaned back into the padded seat.

Commanding Officer of what was formerly known as Team Five, the Federation Mobile Armored Regimental Combat Team recently integrated into Commander Holland's Special Operations Forces forming a new combat unit, Team Seven, or in military lingo ComSOGSeven, Major Kenneth Lennon, his face almost immediately appearing in the communications box responded crisply to the young, grey-haired S.O.F. Commander. "Ten-four, good copy," His grey eyes looked over to his left. "Port side all secure, standing by."

Holland quickly acknowledged. "I copy, port side secured," Touching the LCD screen, he locked one of the TypeALPHA's external cameras onto Lennon's olive-drab and grey trimmed Five-Zero-Five, sky blue eyes momentarily checking the Compac Drive unit nestled in its Tsurin drive socket, the drive glowing a bright green.

Twisting the torso of the TypeALPHA he turned, facing out looking across the old abandoned airfield. "Beams, you all set?"

Big hands wrapped lightly around both HOTAS of his own, customized Terminus Type Five-Zero-Five, Holland's childhood friend and academy roommate responded. "All set, standing by the on-ramp." He smiled, his eye catching the glint of sunlight as it reflected off the wedding band on his finger.

"Alright, look sharp peo…" Holland stopped midsentence as the limousine lumbered around the corner and onto the airfield the TypeALPHA's external camera zooming in on the battered vehicle.

"Wow, what a mess," Lennon quipped zooming one of his own external cameras on the damaged limousine as Edward proudly announced across the net.

"S.O.F. two, motor pool, zero!"

Charles flashed a huge grin as he looked into the camera. "S.O.F. two, motor pool, zero? And I thought we were bad, Holland!" He laughed.

Recalling the flattened off-road vehicle, Holland brought one of his hands up to his head. "Well at least I don't have to explain this one away to the base motor-pool's OIC. Hilda, Eureka."

"Commander," Hilda immediately responded, the girl coming over the net a second later.

"Yes Holland."

"Flanking positions," Holland looked down at the console. "Hold until package secured onboard,"

"Copy, Commander." Hilda pushed back on the Eight-Zero-Eight's HOTAS, the big Terminus leaning back on its board digging into the trappar wave, yellow-green wakes foaming up slowing the LFO down. "Eureka, follow me in; you got the right side, ok."

A pause. "Pose…itch…ins?"

"Just do what I do," The Recon Pilot quickly told the girl.

"Ok Hilda."

Together the Eight-Zero-Eight and the TypeZERO floated down on green swells.

**********************************************

His sleeping body feeling as the Nirvash lost altitude, Marcus reached up grabbing onto the black, cruciform shaped chute's control lines and pulling them down glided in behind Edward, the two silently falling to the earth below, the drop-zone a nondescript field not far from their target, an equally nondescript L-shaped building.

A few light-poles around the building illuminating the area, the artificial light shades of green and yellow through the night-vision optics enhancement, Marcus noticed that there weren't any guards present or vehicles for that matter; actually there wasn't even the slightest indication that there had been any activity at the location for some time.

Strange…thought the Master Instructor…No security, no…anything.

A flurry of activity down and to his right drew his attention back to the drop zone as Edward landed, the air spilling out of his canopy, the silk ruffling as the chute spilled down on the ground as Edward began gathering up the shroud lines.

Glancing down at the ground Marcus pulled the two control lines down crossing them in front of the Hk-416 strapped to his chest as he too, touched down while simultaneously in the real world, Eureka had just disengaged the magnetic locks on the feet of the TypeZERO's ref-board, the LFO reaching down pulling the board up as it touched down on the airfield tarmac. Releasing the lines he turned and started reeling in his own chute as Edward silently waited with his own along the tree line.

Walking over Marcus dropped his chute on top of Edwards who, using leaves and several fallen tree branches, proceeded to conceal the mound of silk and nylon-lines. Un-strapping the assault rifle and re-slinging it across his CiRaS vest in a three-point sling, crouching down he brought the weapon up flipping a switch energizing the rifles Advanced Combat Optical Gunsight, or ACOG and slowly began scanning the immediate area to his front as Edward did the same.

Looking at each other and nodding in agreement, satisfied that the area was secure, weapons held at the ready, camouflaged uniforms blending into the background, the two men disappeared into the darkness.

**********************************************

"Edward,"

Lustful eyes of the Female Sage burrowing into him as he sat across from her next to General Emerson in the back of the limousine, Mr. White having told the old woman that the move was only proper protocol so he could open the door for when the three of them exited, not taking his eyes off of her hands…Lord, her hands seemed to be everywhere at once Edward thought…bringing his hand up to his ear, the only part of his head not bandaged up, covering the miniature transmitter/receiver he responded to the girl. "Go ahead, send it."

Eureka cocked her head as she piloted the TypeZERO, the LFO walking the rear behind the limping hulk of the armored vehicle as it made its way towards the Izumo's on-ramp. "Send what, Edward?"

Edward grinned. "What is it?"

The girl, her lavender eyes focused on an enhanced image of the limo's driver, pulled back lightly on the HOTAS. "That woman…She has the face of…Irina."

Jolting slightly, the limousine's front tires made contact with the lip of the ramp. "Not hard to notice, is it?" Edward took his eyes off of Koda and glanced up into the rear-view mirror where he was met with a pair of bright, emerald green eyes looking back. He let out a breath wondering not for the first time since meeting Marcus's wife's twin sister if she was a clairvoyant. Smiling at the Kunoichi he continued saying to the girl. "Not hard at all."

"I see. Edward?"

Gunning the engine, the vehicle shuddering, the First Attendant drove up the metal-ramp and following the hand signals of the Izumo's Chief Loadmaster, brought the battered limousine to a halt. "Madam, General," Naomi turned looking into the rear of the limo. "Mr. White, we have arrived."

Acknowledging the First Attendant with a nod of his head, Edward could've sworn that he heard something in the voice of the girl, a hint of emotion perhaps. "Go ahead,"

"Edward could you…could you tell me of her sometime."

**********************************************

Gloved hand held up, the other around the Hk-416's pistol grip, index finger straight along the upper receiver, Edward silently counted to three…

Index…ONE.

Crouched in the darkness Marcus inhaled slowly, his body a coiled spring as a small green light blinked balefully from the detonator on a small block of explosives affixed to one of the rear exit doors of the lab. Having done an initial sweep around the building and finding nothing; no guards, no people no…anything…the two man S.T.A.T. team set up to make a dynamic entry.

Middle…TWO.

There's something not right about this…Marcus continued mulling over the fact that there simply was no evidence that this particular facility had been recently used, actually he had noticed while the two of them were sweeping the area that it had possibly been abandoned not very long ago…Something just isn't right here.

Ring…THREE.

Edward's thumb mashed down hard on the electronic detonator.

The Master Instructor's sleeping body twitched.

**********************************************

Following Hilda's Eight-Zero-Eight, the LFO's now configured in the vehicular form of 'Land Mode', up into the enormous hanger-bay of the Federation Battleship, the girl patiently waited, watching from the TypeZERO's cockpit as the Izumo's loadmasters directed the Recon Pilots hulking Olive-drab colored Terminus into position onto the same, turnstile-type platform as in the Special Operations Forces hanger, the Battleship's large interior bay empty save for the forms of the TypeALPHA, Hilda's Eight-Zero-Eight, and two other LFO's the TypeZERO's IFF identified as Five-Zero-Five's.

Turning her head, Eureka's lavender eyes briefly lingered on the similarly painted form of the TypeZERO's sister-ship, Holland standing up out of the cockpit overseeing as other Izumo crewmembers chained the TypeALPHA to the deck, the grey-haired S.O.F. Commander gesturing to the crew in an animated manner. "It will be ok." She spoke towards the TypeALPHA. "Holland will make sure that no harm comes to you,"

"TypeZERO…Deck-officer."

Staring back ahead, she locked eyes with the Izumo's loadmaster, the man standing on the far edge of the turnstile where the Eight-Zero-Eight had been only moments before, his arms extended. Eureka paused, going over a few notes hastily scribbled down from Hilda's brief conversation with this person called Deck-officer. Turing to a blank page in her mind she responded. "Deck-officer…TypeZERO, go ahead,"

Watching intently the girl took note as the man seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Uh, TypeZERO…Deck-officer, bring her on ahead…stop on my mark, copy?"

A teal-colored brow shot up…He called the Nirvash…Her.

"Deck-officer…TypeZERO, I copy," The girl replied as she lightly gunned the LFO's engine and following the arm signals from the Chief Loadmaster drove the TypeZERO up onto the large turnstile, the rotating platform moving even before the Loadmaster, bringing his arms together forming an "X", motioned for the low-viz grey painted LFO to halt, the Izumo's on-ramp closing up behind them, the Federation Airborne Battleship shuddering as it brought its massive engines on-line.

"Ok Ma'am, you're all set" The Chief Loadmaster began as another tech, a pair of headphones on top of her head and holding a coiled length of black cable, walked up. "I'll be turning you over to Airman Johnson. She'll direct you to your assigned berth. Welcome aboard."

"Thank you," Eureka replied as a new communications box jumped up onto the center console, the female Airman having plugged the end of the cable into the internal communications jack just aft of the TypeZERO's cockpit.

"Good afternoon, Ma'am," Airman Johnson enthusiastically said as she walked just far enough out from the side of the TypeZERO for the teal-haired pilot to be able to see her as she began talking through the hard-wired communications link.

"Hello," The girl dryly acknowledged.

"Welcome aboard the Izumo," Airman Johnson motioned up to Eureka and playing out a length of cable, began walking. "Follow me please, we'll have you tucked-in shortly," Johnson looked ahead towards an empty berthing where several techs were lugging various lengths of tie-down chains while another swung a support gantry into place, a huge power-cable dangling from it.

Looking down on the young woman walking along beside, Eureka slowly coaxed the TypeZERO into its temporary berth.

"Alright, Ma'am, almost there," Johnson stopped and brought both her hands up above her head, palms out, fingers splayed open. "Just a little further," She glanced over at two Tech's waiting for her signal, a set of wheel-chocks in each man's hands. Meeting her eyes one of the men nodded. Nodding back Johnson slowly started closing her outstretched hands. "And…" Her hands closed into fist. "…Stop."

Placing the TypeZERO into neutral and twisting both HOTAS inward, locking the controls, Eureka sat back as the Techs began scrambling around the LFO, chains clanking against the deck as Johnson started coiling up the length of black cable.

"Ma'am, as soon as we plug you into the Izumo's power grid, you can shut down."

Nodding her head, Eureka turned and looked at the center console, waiting for the Techs to plug the Nirvash into the Ships internal power while Airman Johnson walked over and disconnected the external communications jack. As soon as the indicator came up indicating that the system was starting to recharge, and making sure one final time that all was secure, Eureka opened both her cockpit and the copilots and hitting the big red power button, shut the TypeZERO down.

"Ma'am, you're all secure!" One of the Izumo's deck crew called up from where they had just finished securing the TypeZERO to the heavy metal deck.

Eureka stood up. "Thank you, and please let the Deck-officer know that the Nirvash says 'thank you' for the compliment."

Scratching the side of his head, the man stammered out as he turned to walk away. "Uh, sure, ok, I'll let Chief know."

Eureka sat back down. Turning she leaned forward looking through the small gap between the pilots side and the co-pilots side of the TypeZERO.

His body slumped down in the co-pilots seat, clutching his Hk-416 tightly to his chest, the weapon rhythmically rising and falling with his breath, Marcus continued dreaming.

Quietly so as not to disturb the Master Instructor, the girl started crawling across, over the empty Tsurin-type Compac drive socket and into the co-pilots side of the Nirvash.

**********************************************

"Clear left, open door right," Edward calmly whispered into the miniature transmitter/receiver as the two of them flowed like water as they systematically cleared each room in the two-story laboratory.

"Open door right," Marcus repeated as he flowed in behind Edward as he cleared his side of the room and, careful to stay out of the 'Fatal Funnel'…the area directly in front of the doorway…walked over to stand next to the open door. Waiting until he sensed Edward behind him, the two having rehearsed this maneuver time and time again so much so that it was, literally, done in his sleep, silently counting in his head, Marcus burst through the open doorway, the barrel of his Hk-416 up.

Scanning from the center of the room to his left, Edward a step behind, scanning from center to his right, the two captured both corners, dominating the room.

Marcus body jerked in the copilot's seat as he let out an exasperated breath. "Clear right,"

Edward responded. "Clear left."

Marcus lowered his rifle. This was getting creepy, he thought. Every room, EVERY room up to this point was just like this one…Empty.

No tables, no chairs, no file cabinets, absolutely nothing.

Edward turned towards the doorway, his rifle held at the ready. "Room clear going out,"

"Roger, going out." Reaching into one of the pouches mounted on his CiRaS vest, Marcus pulled out a short, plastic glow stick. Bending it until it made a cracking sound, the stick glowing green, Marcus shook it a couple of times then dropped it onto the floor, visually marking both rooms clear. Bringing his weapon back up to his shoulder, he followed Edward back out of the room.

Silently exiting, the two set back up in the hallway. After clearing the bottom floor the two had made their way up a short flight of stairs and were wrapping up clearing the final office space along a long dark hallway that terminated in a pair of stainless steel double-doors, the words stenciled in big, bold red letters across them…

…MAIN LABORATRY.

…the last room in the building.

At least Marcus hoped so; he had used his last chem-light.

Edward in front, Marcus behind, weapons up, the two so close together that they formed a single body, the two man S.T.A.T. team crept down the hall.

**********************************************

"Promise me that you will take good care of him," The Female Sage stood, her First Attendant dutifully standing next to her as she spoke to the Izumo's Medical Officer, Edward sitting on an examination table in the Federation Battleships infirmary.

"Madam Sage," The Medical Officer looked between the Female Councilwoman and the dark skinned Protective Service Agent. "The injury doesn't look that severe. I'm sure it can wait."

Koda narrowed her eyes. "Doctor, on cannot be too careful regarding injuries sustained to the head."

"I'd promise her Commander, if I were you." General Emerson commented from where he was standing next to the Izumo's XO out in the ships passageway, the four of them being escorted by Schnieder to the ships wardroom in preparation for the return trip to Capitol City.

The Doctor took one final glance at the Sage and her female bodyguard, his bespectacled eyes taking in the tall, lean Kunoichi, his gaze halting on the lower half of her white garment, blood staining the fabric from the knees down. Gasping he looked up into the greenest set of eyes he could ever recall seeing in his entire lifetime of professional medical practice.

Her mouth a straight line, eyes sharp, Naomi inclined her head towards the Doctor.

"Well, Doctor." Koda crossed her arms across her chest.

The Doctor looked at his patient. "Mister…"

Smiling, Edward continued. "White, Doctor. Mr. White."

"Very well, thank you Doctor," The Female Sage turned on her heel. Stopping at the hatch, she paused and turned around. "Mr. White, I'll be waiting for you in the wardroom," She slyly said then she was gone.

"So Doc," Edward started talking as the Doctor went about the business of removing the large white gauze turban Koda had so artfully applied.

"Yes Mr. White?"

Looking around, his eyes coming to rest on a locked cabinet, Edward asked. "Got anything in there, say, I dunno, that could knock me out for the rest of the flight?"

The Medical Officer grinned. "Why, whatever would you need that for?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders. "Funny. How about enough to knock out…"

**********************************************

Marcus smiled. Not because there was anything to be happy about, but to suppress his gag reflex at the putrid odor his dreaming mind communicated to his sense of smell as he and Edward entered the laboratory.

"Clear left," Marcus croaked out as Edward curled his nose, spitting out through clenched teeth as he covered down from his center to his right, the largest room in the building apparently just as empty as all the others.

Glancing back at Marcus, Edward huffed then keeping the business end of his Hk-416 up started clearing his side of the large lab. "Clear right," His voice echoed in the room.

Lowering the barrel of his rifle, looking over the front sight, Marcus took in the scene spread out in front of his mind.

Stainless steel tables dominated the center of the room, the six by three foot medical tables lined-up in pairs stretched almost the entire length of the floor, the last two stopping just short of a large industrial grade sink.

"What…what's going on here?" Edward asked as he made his way down along his side of the room, the wall on his side of the lab stacked high with medicine cabinets, the light from the internally lit cabinets illuminating the room, the florescent lamps casting harsh shadows across the line of tables, the glass shelves fully stocked with small bottles of medicine, the contents a bright red in the light.

Eyes searching back and forth across closed eyelids, his dreaming mind trying to wrap itself around the images being formed in his mind, he noticed that the top of the tables were lined with the torn remains of what appeared to be bed sheets, the fabric stained yellow, and in some cases dark brown. "I…I don't know, looks like somebody was conducting," Marcus momentarily paused, his mind searching for the correct word. "Experiments of some kind I guess," Reaching down with a gloved left hand he lifted up one of the torn sheets.

His sleeping body tensed, the blood suddenly running cold through his veins…

…this wasn't a torn bed sheet at all, his mind suddenly screamed; it was a hospital gown…

…size small…

…child's size small.

A noise off to his left drew his attention…Marcus's dream-mind interpreting the sound as a sniffle followed almost immediately by someone sneezing…his body tensing he brought his weapon up and pointing the barrel towards the source of the sound, the petite gown falling silently to the floor, Marcus began cautiously moving towards where several square containers, the sides, top and bottom made of white plastic, the front a wire screen with a blank three by five inch card slot, were stacked from floor to ceiling along the wall.

His mind reeled again, hands clutching tightly at his Hk-416.

These weren't containers…

"What in the…" Marcus heard himself say.

They were cages.

**********************************************

Eureka slowly made her way into the copilot's side of the TypeZERO, pausing each time she noticed as the sleeping form of the Master Instructor would move. The girl curiously cocked her head to the side, her mind recording in sweeps and swirls as hands unseen wrote down in minute detail every twitch, jerk or sound Marcus made.

Slowing exhaling, Eureka started to proceed when her nose suddenly decided to have a mind of its own. Furrowing her brows together she brought her hand up feeling as something wet slowly began to ooze out of her right nostril. Pulling the hand back Eureka sharply inhaled only to expel the air a split second later.

"AAACHOO!"

The girl opened her eyes, her hand covered in the same clear, thick stuff that she had felt coming from her nose.

Eureka frowned.

"What in the…" The Master Instructor spoke out loud and turning his head towards the girl slowly rose up and swinging his Hk-416 around and behind his back leaned towards her.

Hand still in front of her face, the wet sticky substance running down her palm, Eureka, unsure about what to do froze in the darkened space between the two cockpits as Marcus, eyes closed behind the dark shades, his mind still caught up in the throes of the dream, continued leaning down towards her.

**********************************************

The front of the cage closed, the light from the rows of medical cabinets behind him seemingly unable or unwilling to shine its brightness into the darkness of the container, the rays only able to illuminate no further then the first few inches inside Marcus noticed a form crouching in the black recesses of the cage, and as he leaned closer that form began to take on a strangely almost, familiar, shape. "Edward," He called out. "Edward, get over here," But Edward didn't respond because the laboratory, the building, the world didn't matter anymore, the dreamscape created by his unconscious mind falling away, the only thing mattering now to Marcus lay whimpering in some god-forsaken building left behind by an equally god-forsaken scientist.

Forgotten, abandoned.

"Sweetie, it's going to be ok," He softly said to the young girl cowering in the dark behind the metal screen. "It's going to be ok," he repeated. Lowering his rifle he reached out and twisting a knob opened the cage, a part of his mind recording the hand-written letters so casually scrawled down on the white label. "What have they done to you?" He whispered as a hand reached out from the darkness and into the light, fingers slowly opening, the young girls eyes pleading with his as she leaned forward into the light, her pale face dirty, strawberry colored hair matted and hanging down across thin shoulders, her voice raspy from dehydration as she looked him directly in the face...

"Will…will you be my…" She sobbed her hand reaching out to him.

… and as tears began to flow out of those eyes, Marcus noticed something, something unearthly about those eyes now that they were exposed to the light…

"…will you be…be my…"

…a line cut across both pupil and iris...

"…daddy,"

…a blood red line.

The young girls hand reached up touching the side of his face.

The Master Instructor woke up.

**********************************************

Staring up into the face of the Master Instructor Eureka reached out and gently laid her hand on the side of his face.

Without warning, eyes snapping open, Marcus awoke. Letting out a shout, his left hand a blur Marcus grabbed her hand and leaned back pulling a startled Eureka out of the shadows between the gap in the TypeZERO's two cockpits and into his lap hugging her tight.

Lavender eyes wide with shock, the girl mumbled. "M…Marcus,"

"Eureka," The Master Instructor let go of her and slowly looked around, the haze of the dream fading. Lifting his shades up placing them on top of his black ball cap he asked. "Izumo?"

The girl sheepishly replied. "Yes,"

"Sokka," Marcus brought a hand up to his chin. "I remember now, I was falling and you caught me."

"That is correct." Eureka stood and turning sat on the outside of the cockpit, the Izumo's hanger-bay shaking as the Federation Battleship rose up into the sky. "Nirvash caught you and we followed Edward, and," She suddenly paused, her face taking on a hard look all of a sudden as she looked over the Master Instructors shoulder. "And her,"

Marcus smiled up at the girl and with-out turning his head, his nostrils filling with a sickly sweet perfume as it wafted into the cockpit, said. "So how long have you been there listening," He turned his head. "Naomi?"

Green eyes shining, the First Attendant looked down from where she had silently positioned herself just slightly aft of the cockpit. "Long enough to hear you shout out her name," Naomi inclined her head towards the teal haired girl. "Must've been quite a dream Jonathan," She asked.

Rubbing his chin Marcus narrowed his eyes, recalling the dream. "It surely was," He looked into Eureka's lavender eyes and slowly exhaled as she inquisitively cocked her head to the right, the blood red ring around her pupil expanding and contracting in the light. Remembering the strawberry colored hair of the young girl, the blood red line bisecting her eyes Marcus began to quote from one of the ancient texts. "To sleep, perchance to…" He stopped suddenly as his fingers detected something wet on his face. He pulled his hand back. "What is this?"

The girl lowered her head. "I am sorry, but I felt something coming out of my nose,"

"Something coming out of your nose?" Marcus rubbed the wet, sticky matter between his index and middle finger. "Your, nose?"

"Yes that is correct," Eureka continued. "And when I took a deep breath, I…" She furrowed her teal brows together concentrating, trying to find the correct term.

Pulling his fingers apart, the mucus stubbornly sticking together Marcus added a new word to the blank pages of the girl's thoughts. "Sneezed,"

Eureka looked at him. "Sneezed," She slowly sounded out the new word.

Naomi stepped down into the cockpit and sat down on the edge directly across from the girl...She sounded out the word, the First Attendant thought…Her hair, and her eyes, could it be, could it be…her?

"You know" Naomi began, holding her hand across her mouth. "Like this," She pretended to sneeze. "ACCHOO!"

"Yes, that is correct." The girl dryly answered.

"Great," Marcus reached into his front pocket pulling out a handkerchief. "So you wiped your hand on my face,"

Eureka replied. "I am sorry Marcus but if I had not wiped my hand on your face you would have hit your head," The girl indicated the frame just below the canopy were it mated with the braces that formed the small space between the two cockpits.

Wiping the side of his face with the handkerchief the Master Instructor remarked. "I see. Thank you," He looked up at the girl and smiled.

Noticing how Marcus had looked upon the teal haired girl sitting on the other side of the cockpit, the same way she remembered how he would look upon his daughter, the First Attendant smiled. "I am sorry but where are my manners," She extended her hand across the cockpit. "My name is Naomi, and you must be…Tiffany?"

Tiffany…Marcus stared at the center console, the navigation and communications side of the TypeZERO dark, the image of the young girl abandoned in the cage fresh in the forefront of his mind, the letters on the three by five inch card suddenly as clear as the numbers on the darkened screens navigational grid…Tiffany, that was her name.

"Tiffany?" Eureka cocked her head in her inquisitively customary manner, the red ring encircling her pupil expanding, eyes blankly staring at the pale hand of the woman with the face of the Master Instructors late daughter sitting across from her.

Marcus sat back in the copilot's seat, his eyes going back and forth between the two…I never noticed how pale Naomi's skin was. It's almost as pale as...Eureka's.

"Yes," Naomi inclined her head to her right, a finely trimmed eyebrow arching slightly. "I was on my way here to check on Jonathan when I heard him yell out your name." She withdrew her hand and glanced down at Marcus, who was looking at her very intently. "Your voice, it sounded so urgent that I; how would you have said it," Naomi furrowed her brows together. "Ah yes, made my way here in a most expeditious manner."

She smiled at the Master Instructors suddenly stupefied expression, his mouth half open, his mind spinning at the sudden similarity in the mannerisms of the two females sitting on either side of him.

He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts, and opened his mouth to tell his former sister-in-law the name of the girl, but the girl spoke first.

"But that is not my name," Eureka paused for a moment, as if listening to some unseen voice, then much to the Master Instructors surprise, extended her hand. "My name is, Eureka,"

Naomi reached out taking the pale hand as the girl grasped the First Attendants wrist with her other hand. "Hello Eureka," Naomi paused, her emerald green eyes shining brightly as she casually asked. "And how is your sister?"

Sister…Marcus quietly sat there watching the two, his trained eyes telling him something that his mind was unwilling to comprehend, at least not yet…Why on earth would Naomi ask that unless she already knew…

Teal brows furrowed together. "I…I have no sister, Naomi,"

Marcus quickly interjected, turning his head to look at the girl. "Eureka was 'born' an only child, Naomi, she has no sister."

"I see," The First Attendant released her hand, her green eyes narrowing at Marcus's unintentional emphasis on one of the words, his tone suggesting that what she had initially felt upon first laying eyes on the teal haired girl had been correct. "Forgive me, I seem to be mistaken, gomennasai." She bowed her head apologetically then looked up, her gaze becoming hard as she looked deep into those lavender colored, unearthly eyes.

Marcus inwardly flinched having seen that same look before in the eyes of his late wife, a knowing look that she would give him whenever he and Edward were leaving to go about doing what he ironically would refer to as "Doing the Lords work".

"So tell me Eureka," Naomi paused, her mouth a straight line…

…her expression the same as the girl quietly sitting across from her…

…the First Attendant continued, asking...

"What did the Nirvash tell you of me?"

**********************************************

Shining through the Mist

Leaning back in the TypeZERO's copilots seat, Marcus silently sat, a contemplative look on his face, eyes darting back and forth between the girl and the First Attendant, fingers drumming lightly on the upper receiver of his Hk-416, the weapon cradled between his legs as the Izumo shook and rattled, engines flaming, smoke billowing out behind the Federation Flying Fortress as it shot down the old, tired tarmac.

The rattling stopped as the huge flying wing got airborne. Well now…the Master Instructor thought, his eyes momentarily lingering on Naomi's model perfect nose…Let's see, not too big, not too small, nice curve…He blinked and shifted his gaze on Eureka's petite, runny nose…at least it was runny until she wiped it on my face…He stifled a laugh…Ok, not too big, but she's still young, at least figuratively speaking…His fingers drummed out another rhythm…nice curve to it as well.

A booming noise resounded through the Fortress's air frame as three massive sets of landing gear retracted up into the skin of the ship. "So Eureka," Naomi softened her expression. "What did Nirvash tell you of me?" She asked again.

The girl held the First Attendants gaze for a moment. Tilting her head, a teal colored eyebrow arching ever so, lavender eyes softening Eureka said. "Nirvash,"

The Master Instructor drummed on…Uncanny, their eyes, of course color's different, and the red ring, unless Naomi is using…He frowned, fingers ceasing their cadence…No way, there is absolutely no way, I mean…Marcus sighed, his own brown eyebrows furrowing, the image of his late wife juxtaposed, a ghostly image sitting next to her twin.

Her name rolled around his lips, his mouth moving imperceptibly as he silently formed his wife's name…Katrina.

The apparition faded…I would've noticed…Marcus continued to ponder, his mind racing as he played back every possible moment he and Katrina had shared together…She was married to me for Christ sake.

He threw his head back in frustration against the padded head rest.

I would've noticed it.

"Don't lie now," The First Attendant smiled and leaning forward placed her left hand on Marcus's right shoulder, her other holding onto the forward frame of the canopy. "I saw you listening,"

The girl leaned back, the beginnings of a frown forming on her thin lips. "Lie," She looked down, her eyes tracing the hem of her skirt-jacket. Raising her head, the tone in her voice almost child-like, so innocent the girl's words were as she said to the First Attendant. "Taylor and Holland told me that it is not good to lie,"

It was all the Kunoichi could do to keep her body from unconsciously reacting to Eureka's comment, so pure of heart…Out of the mouth of babes…The verse from the oldest of mankind's manuscripts screamed out from one of the once blank pages in Naomi's mind.

The Master Instructor felt the slight, almost minute contraction of the muscles in the First Attendants hand as it lay on his shoulder. He looked up at her…What is going on here, Naomi is hiding something... Without taking his eyes off of his sister-in-law, her face unreadable to possibly anybody else but him, he asked the girl. "So, Holland and Taylor told you that?"

Eureka looked down at her feet, the tips of her boots resting against the copilot's seat. "Yes,"

Marcus continued looking into the green eyes of the First Attendant. "Eureka, tell me why is it not good to lie?"

"Because," The girl began just as a voice thundered through the Izumo's 1MC.

"Attention…Attention…" The ships XO called out...What was her name…The Master Instructor had turned looking into the girl's lavender, unearthly eyes… Schnieder, he remembered as her voice continued announcing. "All hands Two minute's…Two minute's till initiation of Trajectory flight…repeat…Two minute's…All hands report when rigged for atmospheric flight."

Marcus opened his mouth to continue when Naomi repeated the question, her tone soft, compassionate. "Because…Because why, Eureka. Why is it bad to lie?"

Hearing the emotion in her voice Marcus slowly turned his head, and as time seemed to stop, suddenly found himself gazing upon the face of his first love.

"Bridge confirms…all departments reporting…rigged for atmospheric flight…" Schnieder called out, her voice echoing through the Flying Fortress.

Waiting until the echo had faded, the girl began to speak.

"Because Naomi, it hurts…" Eureka started saying, her voice faltering, sounding for the briefest of moments just like...

Marcus blanched as his mind suddenly beheld the image of his daughter sitting there directly across from his wife…

"…It hurts the ones…" The girl paused, her brows furrowing together, not in frustration, but with the uncertainty of a newborn child dealing with something new, something altogether unfamiliar.

... a look crossing between mother and daughter, between time and space, between life and death, Irina's and Katrina's eyes meeting, a look as when the Creator look down upon his creation…

…as the one 'Born from the Earth', continued saying.

"…the ones who love you."

As suddenly as they appeared, the images of his wife and daughter faded, gone as quickly as whispers on the wind. Leaning back into the comforting embrace of the copilot's seat, choking down the flood of emotions welling up from some long forgotten place in his heart, the Master Instructor reverently whispered. "And He saw that it was…good."

The trio sat silent for a moment, the two adults lost in their own thoughts while the girl sat there, a blank look on her face, the empty pages of her thoughts silently turning, unable to comprehend the emotions welling up inside her.

Schnieder's voice crackled over the ships loud speakers. "One minute…All hands one minute till Trajectory flight…One minute…"

A warning tone sounded through-out the Federation Fortress as the Izumo, utilizing the upper ray-lines, began maneuvering into position to set up for its shot into space.

The girl straightened, her hands resting neatly on her lap. "Naomi,"

"Yes Eureka,"

"This child," She inclined her head. "The Nirvash…Nirvash said of you…" The girl stopped midsentence and looking over intently stared at the Master Instructor who held her gaze for a moment, hand on his chin, a thoughtful look in his eyes, then rubbing his hand down his face smiled at her...

The cockpit began trembling as the rocket boosters began their start-up sequence.

…Marcus...Smiled...

… "I" made him smile.

"Naomi," Eureka hesitated for a moment before she asked. "Can you keep a…a seek rat?"

Nodding her head yes, the First Attendant leaned forward as Eureka did the same, Naomi cupping her right hand over her ear, her other grasping onto Marcus's shoulder, the girl whispering her 'seek rat' into the older woman's ear.

The Master Instructor quietly sat there rubbing his chin with his non-firing hand, glancing between the girl and the First Attendant, taking it all in, mulling over several different scenario's, none of which made any sense.

I would've noticed, he chided himself.

Seeing his face reflected in the pupils of the Kunoichi, he stared deep into the windows of her soul, searching for any kind of reaction to the girl's whispered secret in those impossibly green, bright eyes, looking for anything that would help him to convince himself that what he was seeing…what he saw in the similarity of the faces of the two sitting on either side of him…could be easily explained away.

Simply a mere coincidence…

Naomi only smiled knowingly and winked at him.

…unfortunately, he didn't believe in coincidences.

"Thirty seconds…" Schnieder's voice boomed over the main communications circuit, the Izumo's engines roaring, preparing to push the Battle cruiser into the lower reaches of the planet's atmosphere. "…repeat…Thirty seconds…"

"Well now you two," Marcus pushed his thoughts aside and sat upright in the TypeZERO's seat as the LFO shifted, the chains holding it down to the metal deck plates creaking as the Izumo pointed its nose up towards the blackness of space. "We'd better get ourselves strapped in,"

Eureka leaned back propping herself up against the open canopy. "Marcus, what is happening," Fear tinged her voice as her petite body shook.

Marcus smiled. "Get yourself over there and strap in," He winked at her wide-eyed expression. "We're blasting off!"

The girl gasped and standing up quickly walked across the TypeZERO's air intake, her back almost touching the armored cowling, so steep was the angle.

Eureka jumped down into the pilot's seat as Naomi hopped off the edge of the cockpit and into Marcus's lap.

"Ow!" He painfully exclaimed as the Hk-416 dug into his chest. "Give me a moment, will ya!"

Naomi laughed as she helped him un-sling the assault rifle. "Gomennasai, Jonathan-kun,"

The roaring noise loud in her ears, Eureka pulled the seatbelt straps tight across her body. Leaning her head back against the head rest she shouted out. "STRAPPED IN!"

Schnieder continued the countdown. "Fifteen seconds…engine room reports all systems green…Stand by!"

Naomi and Marcus fumbled with the seatbelt straps, the two trying to pull the padded nylon across both their bodies.

"Hurry up Jonathan," Naomi said, excitement in her voice.

"Ten seconds…Ten seconds…"

His hands suddenly all thumbs, Marcus fought against the alloy buckles. "Could you lean up a little, you're crushing me!"

"Five seconds…"

The girl felt her heart pounding as the ship's rumbling grew even more intense, the roar deafening.

"Four…"

The Master Instructor pulled hard on the strap. "Almost got it…"

"Three…"

Naomi sucked in her gut. "Hurry, Jonathan!"

"Two…"

"Almost there…Got it!" Marcus triumphantly announced as the seatbelt clicked into place.

"One…"

The girl shut her eyes as the Master Instructor yelled out, his voice barely discernable over the roar as the Izumo ignited its primary rocket boosters.

"HANG ON EUREKA…HERE…WE…GO!"

**********************************************

"Incoming transmission, Lieutenant," Taking a hand off the steering wheel and placing it over his left ear so as to block out the background noise from the miniature transmitter/receiver, Master-at-Arms First Class Shawn Wintermote peered up into the rear-view mirror of the black government sedan he was driving. "Central reports that they've boosted from the upper-ray lines and have successfully achieved atmospheric flight."

Sitting in the back seat of the sedan, pushing an errant strand of hair out of her face, 2nd Lieutenant Talho Yuki glanced up from reviewing a few hastily scribbled notes she had written down on several napkins arrayed across her lap. "That's good, MA1. How far out are we from the site?"

Wintermote shot a glance at a passing street sign. "Approximately twenty minutes, Lieutenant."

Talho leaned forward running a hand down the front of her leg stopping just above her ankle, her precisely trimmed, Federation Uniform regulation three-quarter inch fingernails scratching at an itch underneath the flesh-toned, regulation hosiery. Leaning back she crossed her legs and after gathering up the notes, set them down next to a plain brown envelope similar to the one hand-delivered by special courier to the Master Instructor earlier that morning…

…A fact that didn't go unnoticed by the Female Information Officer.

"Roger that MA1." Talho smartly replied as she absentmindedly tugged at the hem of her dress grey uniform. If only I would've had more time to change…she thought.

After communicating to Hilda her suspicion concerning the black and silver trimmed Five-Zero-Five-the LFO shown briefly on the tele-viewer just before the screen blacked out, the interference caused by the Terminus itself-Talho had ran back into the lounge and grabbing a handful of napkins and a pen, began writing, starting with the current time, a brief description of the black Terminus, as well as the time when the girl had shot out of the hanger.

"In case you have just joined us," The tele-viewer was still on in the lounge, the CCNN Anchorman's voice stern, the look on his face dire as he looked into the camera. "At about ten-o'clock local time, just as Female Councilwoman Koda was beginning her historic speech, we lost all contact with our affiliate station,"

Talho smirked. "Yeah, no doubt,"

The Anchorman started to continue, but stopped putting a hand up to his ear, eyes seeming to stare right through the tele-viewer and right into Talho's hazel colored ones. "I've just received word…it seems that," He paused…

Lieutenant Yuki shook her head…for dramatic effect.

…then looked off to his right. "Are we sure?" He asked, his answer apparently given to him by someone off screen. Turning back to the camera he began speaking. "CCNN has just confirmed, that moments after we lost contact with our local affiliate station that an apparent assassination attempt was made on Councilwoman Koda." An inset box appeared over the shoulder of the CCNN Anchorman showing Koda as she began her speech, then the image cut to the black and silver trimmed Five-Zero-Five, followed almost immediately by static, then blackness. "Again at approximately ten o'clock local time…"

Narrowing her eyes she suddenly recalled that Chief Taylor had muttered something when the image of that black Terminus on-screen…what was it…ah! Her hands flew across the napkin…

…Possibly seen LFO before…

There was something else the big man had said but she couldn't recall it. "Damn it!" She rolled her eyes and brought her hand up lightly pounding her forehead. "What was it?" Something flashed on the tele-viewer causing her to look back at the screen.

"Stone," The blonde-haired reporter covering the area around the base of "the Ark" appeared on-screen.

"Go ahead Carol."

"I have just received word from source's inside the Federation that indeed the Sage was the apparent target of a pair of suspected suicide bombers,"

"What!" Talho barked out.

"Sources also have informed us that one of the suspected suicide bombers was killed and the other was subdued by the Sage's bodyguards, but," Carol flashed a big smile. "Councilwoman Koda was unharmed in the attack,"

"That's good news Carol," The CCNN Anchorman said as a low, droning sound, gradually getting louder began echoing through-out the S.O.F. hanger.

Scribbling down a couple of more lines, Talho picked up the napkins and ran out of the lounge heading towards the hanger bay as a males voice began reverberating inside the large S.O.F. hanger. "General Quarters…General Quarters…This is not a drill…General…"

"Make a hole!" Lennon's voice was loud as he shouted down the long hallway, the lean Officer in charge of Team Five sprinting towards the hanger along with several of his support staff. "Pardon me Lieutenant," He managed as he shot past Talho, who had pressed herself up against the wall.

As soon as they had passed, Talho followed and stepping through the entrance to the hanger turned and began running towards where the TypeALPHA sat, its engine idling. "Commander Novak!" She shouted out.

A mop of grey hair popped up out of the canopy. "Up here Lieutenant," Holland impatiently responded. "I'm kinda busy, what is it?"

"I have some information to pass on to Hollings."

"Well, it'll have to wait," Holland snapped out then disappeared back into the cockpit.

Talho stopped. "Huh?" Compressing her lips together…How dare he…hazel eyes ablaze, grabbing the hem of her skirt and hiking it up she scrambled up the side of the TypeALPHA and swinging her legs over sat down on the edge of the open cockpit where she discovered that the young, S.O.F. Commander wasn't alone.

"I'm telling you right now," Holland was saying to the TypeALPHA's chief tech who was kneeling on the other side of the open canopy. "That I won't allow anything to happen,"

The Diva was non-pulsed. "If anything happens, Marcus will have my hide, you know," Taylor paused looking around Holland at Talho, his eyes going up and down her uniform. "Very nice Lieutenant, I have the same pair myself at home," He leaned back. "Alright, take her, but I'm telling you," He waved a finger at the young S.O.F. Commander.

Holland flashed his trademark grin. "Don't worry Chief, not a scratch,"

Taylor had huffed. "You'd better not," He stood up. "Justin,"

"Chief!"

The Diva pointed toward one of the other S.O.F. Terminus's, the LFO up on a hydraulic lift, its rear tires removed. "Get a couple of techs and un-mount that ref-board." 

Justin turned and motioning at two other techs started to run over towards the Terminus. "Mov'in Chief!"

Taylor nodded then knelt back down. "You won't be able to mount it above the cockpit in land mode, but you should at least be able to carry it, the magnetic locks are the same, so it'll fly."

"Thanks Chief, now what is it Lieutenant?" Holland impatiently asked as he turned going over the pre-flight checks, the TypeALPHA's engine's vibrating, the Compac Drive's glow increasing. "You said you had some info to pass," He glanced up at the Information Officer.

"That's correct, there's something…"

"Unfortunately, I can't help you, Lieutenant," Holland cut her off. "Whatever that Five-Zero-Five is running for interference it's pretty damn strong," He turned back and pushed a button on the TypeALPHA's center console. "I've lost all contact with Eureka. Lennon, Beams, you all set?"

Lennon and Charles face's almost simultaneously appeared on the screen. "All set out here, waiting for clearance from ATOC," Lennon said.

"Commander," Talho started to protest but Holland cut his eyes and cut her off again.

"Give me a second, Lieutenant," Placing a hand over one of the earphones he brought up the Air Traffic Operations Control officer. "ATOC…SPEC-OPS One, request immediate clearance for emergency sortie in support of outbound Federation Unit."

"Emergency sortie?" Talho looked over at Taylor.

"Protocol." The Diva explained. "The Izumo was apparently still on its shakedown cruise, and hasn't received its compliment of KLF's,"

"So the Izumo's Captain is requesting support," Holland interjected. "And since we're always in a combat ready flight status…" He paused as ATOC responded.

"SPEC-OPS One…ATOC…"

"Go ahead ATOC."

"Federation Unit Oh-one-Two is boosting on runway bravo…" The Air Traffic Controller looked down. "SPEC-OPS One, you and your team are cleared to go on runway Alpha and proceed to coordinates Tango-Zulu-Foxtrot three,"

"I copy, Tango-Zulu-Foxtrot three." Holland leaned back into the TypeALPHA's seat, and grasping both HOTAS gave them a quick turn. "If you two don't mind."

Talho gritted her teeth in frustration. "Just tell Hollings that there were suicide bombers involved."

"I'm sure Marcus can handle them," Holland angrily blurted out.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Talho asked as she was helped up by Taylor who had walked around behind the open cockpit.

"Got to go, Lieutenant," Holland reached over and sealed the cockpit.

"Dammit!" Talho cursed him as she turned and with the Diva's help made her way down the side of the TypeALPHA's front cowling, the two of them walking along the left "leg". Taylor hopped down first, and extending a muscled arm up helped the Information Officer down.

No sooner had her polished grey pumps touched the deck then the TypeALPHA tore out of its berth and before it had even cleared the hanger bay doors switched over to "Wave Rider" mode, an armored hand grabbing up the ref board laid out by Taylors tech's. Tucking the board under its arm, the LFO skating along on its two 'front' wheels, Lennon and Charles close behind in their Five-Zero-Five's, white torrents of smoke billowing out from behind them, the trio tore off towards runway alpha.

Talho fumed. "What is his problem?" She took a deep breath. "Men,"

The Diva struck a pose. "Tell me about it, girlfriend."

Talho smiled, remembering the Chief's antics.

It wasn't long after that that Wintermote had driven up to the Special Operations Forces hanger, the First Class Master-at-Arms discreetly informing her that her presence was immediately requested back at I.B. Headquarters where she was met by Lt. Colonel Dewey's adjutant, the Captain handing her an envelope and informing her that she was to personally head up the investigation into the attacks on the Sage.

"Attacks," She had asked the Captain. "I thought that it was only a single incident, sir?"

Dewey's adjutant nervously fumbled with one of his dress uniforms buttons before replying, a smug smile crossing his lips. "Report your preliminary findings back to me only. Colonel Dewey was most adamant on this, do you understand Lieutenant?"

Talho kept her thoughts to herself and saluted the Captain smartly. "Yessir!"

Leaning back in seat of the government sedan, Talho finished adjusting the hem on her skirt. Smoothing out a couple of wrinkles, she started to reach over and pick up the envelope when it suddenly dawned on her what Chief Taylor had meant when he had so casually commented to her…

…I have the same pair at home myself…

In her rush to get up the side of the TypeALPHA she realized that apparently she had hiked up her Dress Grey Uniform skirt a little too high, accidentally giving the Chief a glimpse at the one thing she was wearing that wasn't current Federation issue.

She brought her hand up to her forehead, her cheeks flushed. "Freak,"

Wintermote looked up into the rearview mirror. "What was that Ma'am?"

Talho shook her head slowly, embarrassed. "Nothing MA1,"

"Roger that Lieutenant," He read another street sign. "Not much longer Ma'am."

Well I hoped they enjoyed the view, they're my most expensive pair…Talho humorously thought replaying her inadvertent, voyeuristic flash as she reached down picking up the sealed envelope.

Funny thing about it though…

Talho recalled the look on Holland face, his sky-blue eyes trying to burn a hole into the TypeALPHA's center console as he tried desperately to contact the girl, completely oblivious of the yellow silk and lace on display not even an arm's length away…

"Thanks MA1," She replied opening the envelope.

…Was that Commander Novak didn't even seem to notice.

"Humpff," Talho sighed as she poured over the information contained in the envelope…What kind of man could possibly resist these…Flexing her calf muscles she flipped through the many pages, one immediately seeming to jump out to her …what do we have here?

"MA1," Talho turned in her seat and looked out the rear window.

"Yes Ma'am,"

She held up the piece of paper. "Did you see the street name at the last intersection?"

Wintermote slowed the vehicle. "Constitution and fourth,"

Talho grinned…Attacks, Dewey's adjutant had let slip. Not an attack, attacks. "MA1, turn us around."

"Ma'am," Wintermote slowed down and pulling alongside a curb stopped. "We're almost there."

Leaning forward she handed him the piece of paper. "Turn us around MA1, we are taking a different route to the blast sight,"

Taking the paper Wintermote quickly looked it over. It was a map. Blue and red ink highlighted several streets, including the intersection they had just crossed. "Ma'am isn't this," He tentatively asked.

Talho smiled smugly, proudly announcing. "Yep MA1, that's exactly what it is!" Leaning back she unconsciously tugged at the hem of her skirt. "The Executive Protection Detail's, primary emergency, egress route."

**********************************************

Sweat poured off his forehead and running down his face, stopped briefly at his chin before dripping off forming a small pool in the bottom of the light-bulb shaped ballistic headgear the EOD Officer was wearing, the rest of his body encased in a green suit of thick ballistic cloth.

Kneeling, a task that while not totally impossible while wearing the Bomb-resistant suit but was still considered a little ungainly to the uninitiated, the Officer reached down and with a thickly gloved hand slowly, deliberately began the process of disarming the suicide-vest the unconscious Vodarac insurgent…the man lying still, face down, hands handcuffed behind his back on the bare ground…was wearing.

Reaching over, picking up the simple, push-button detonator off the ground next to the unconscious body, a length of electrical wire running up the sleeve of the would-be bomber, EOD Captain Steve Dean took a deep breath. "Man, I'm getting too old for this," he whispered.

As another drop was added to the small reflecting pool that was forming at the base of the bulbous headgear Steve let out an exasperated breath and momentarily looked up towards the entry control point set up by the Master-at-Arms unit that had been tasked to provide security for the Sage's visit.

"You sure this guy isn't going to wake up on me?" he asked, his voice sounding small and tinny as it was reproduced through the bulb-shaped headgear sound-powered voice amplifiers.

Having already cleared the immediate area around the stage…the stand-off distance predetermined by current Explosive Ordinance Disposal standard operating procedures and enforced by the Petty Officer In-Charge of the Security Detachment…himself having handcuffed the unconscious man, Master-at-Arms 2nd Class Mashburn looked on as Steve went about the task of disarming the suicide vest worn by the two bombers.

Shrugging his shoulders Mashburn yelled back at the EOD Officer. "I don't know, but I can tell you that he was taken down with extreme prejudice by one of the Executive Protection Agents."

Noticing that the man was wearing but one shoe, the other lying on the ground a short distance away, Steve slowly shook his head. "I bet he was," Turning his attention back to the detonator he turned it over in his gloved hand, expert eyes carefully noting anything extraordinary. "Simple enough," He observed as he put his free hand between his knees. Pulling the glove off Steve started separating the button from the plastic housing, exposing to the Explosive Ordinance Technician the internal wiring.

Lifting his head, the motion sending the reflecting pool cascading down the ballistic plastic and down his neck, Steve thoughtfully asked. "Well now, what have we here?" Sitting the plastic housing back down on the ground and pulling a pair of medical shears out of a pouch affixed to the front of the suit he began cutting away the man's shirt.

Mashburn heard as a junior MA ran up to him, the young man serving as a message runner, the EOD team ordering all portable transmitter/receivers to be switched off until the bombs were disabled. "Excuse me, MA2,"

Keeping his eyes fixed on the EOD Officer, Mashburn nodded. "Go-ahead,"

"MA3 Benoit reports that K-9 has completed a sweep of the secondary crime scene. All clear MA2."

Mashburn turned his head slightly, looking at the young MA. He didn't look much older than the young man Mashburn had had to shoot, the image of the Tech permanently etched forever in his mind as the man had at first looked at him with anger in his eyes, then astonishment as he slowly succumbed to the nine-millimeter rounds clustered in a tight group in the center of his chest.

Pushing the image of the young Tech aside he replied. "Good. Have her maintain the perimeter until I.B. shows."

Mashburn turned looking back over across the blast crater towards where the metal container that had been used to transport a black and silver Five-Zero-Five still sat, the blue government sedan that Benoit had used to transport the pilot, who was identified as Johann Scott…the same man who had apparently knocked out the Female Master-at-Arms, stuffed her in the trunk, and had flown off in pursuit of the Sage's armored limousine, supposedly to provide cover…parked next to it, the area surrounding the container encircled in yellow tape.

"Any word on the location of the Terminus," He asked the junior Master-at-Arms.

The MA shook his head. "Nothing yet, MA2,"

"Petty Officer Mashburn,"

Mashburn and the young MA turned facing the EOD Captain.

Steve stood over the insurgent, the unconscious man naked from waist up. Holding the disassembled detonator in his bare hand, the explosive vest in his gloved one, he told the 2nd Class Master-at-Arms. "You might want to have a look at this."

**********************************************

Holland sat in the TypeALPHA's cockpit watching from the other side of the Izumo's hanger bay as his former Instructor and one of the Sage's Attendants…Marcus holding onto the front brace of the Nirvash's canopy, his body floating in the weightlessness, Naomi bracing against the air intake…were trying to coax the girl out of the TypeZERO.

Nestled in its Tsurin Type Socket, the TypeALPHA's Compac Drive faintly began to glow.

Holland narrowed his sky-blue eyes his thoughts in turmoil…I am the one that is supposed to oversee her training…I am the one who is responsible for her wellbeing…I am the one who's hand she took…

…I am the one she chose.

Gritting his teeth, hands clenching into fist, his body trembling with anger, Holland hissed. "She chose me,". Looking up back out of the canopy he noticed his face, reflected in the TypeALPHA's rearview mirror.

Sharply exhaling at the sight, surprised at the sudden viciousness of his thoughts, Holland forced himself to relax.

Highlighting the side of his face in shades of crimson…

…the glow of the Compac Drive…

…slowly faded away.

**********************************************

"Don't be silly," The Master Instructor was saying to the girl. "You won't float away, I promise."

Eureka looked between Marcus and Naomi, her lavender eyes wide. "Are you sure,"

Naomi smiled and nodded her head, the motion setting her long, brown hair swirling around her head. "Marcus will not let you float away."

Tightly hugging onto the seatbelt straps, Eureka, a tone of uncertainty in her normally flat voice said to the two adults. "But when I accidentally let go of one of the balloons Taylor gave me, it floated away, disappearing into the sky."

Marcus let go of the canopy brace, his body suspended hanging above the TypeZERO's cockpit. "See sweetie, you're not going anywhere."

Blinking a couple of times, the girl slowly began unbuckling her seatbelt, the straps hanging in the air in front of her face. As the last buckle came free Eureka sharply inhaled as her body began floating up and out of the TypeZERO's cockpit. Eyes wide Eureka reached out to grab onto Marcus, the sudden motion only causing her to begin to slowly somersault head-over-heels away from him.

Seeing the fear in her eyes the Master Instructor calmly told her. "Eureka, look at me,"

Spinning away from the two adults, the girl, nearly on the verge of tears cried out. "Marcus…I don't want float…to float away."

Naomi looked up at her former brother-in-law. "Jonathan, if you do not stop her from spinning, her floating away will be the least of our problems." She closed her mouth and filling her cheeks with air put a finger to her lips.

Marcus removed his last thirty-round magazine from one of the cargo-pockets of his tactical pants. "I know, I know. Cleaning up vomit in zero-gee isn't exactly what I would call fun times. Eureka, I want you to focus on me, ok?" Watching her spin, timing it out just right, the Master Instructor threw the magazine behind him, the action setting him off towards the girl. "Eureka I want you to grab onto my hand ok,"

Tumbling along seeing him close with her, Eureka desperately reached out and grasping onto Marcus outstretched arm pulled him close to her, the action only increasing the momentum of their spin.

"Not a good idea, but not a problem," Marcus whispered into her ear as the two of them began to somersault, floating towards one of the bulkheads. "For every action an opposite and equal reaction; hold on tight, okay."

Burying her head into his chest, Eureka sheepishly responded. "Okay,"

Speaking in between rotations Marcus began telling Naomi. "…I need you…to kick off…towards us…hurry, I don't…I don't want to…be at ground…ground zero…if she blows…"

Cocking her head to the side, the First Attendant smiled. "Here I come," Kicking off the armored cowling she quickly sailed towards them.

"Okay sweetie, you doing alright?" He whispered in her ear.

Eureka started to answer, but when she opened her mouth to speak, another noise came out startling her.

"BURP!"

Marcus crinkled his nose. "Nice, is that popcorn I smell?" As Eureka nodded her head he saw out of the corner of his eye as Naomi got close. "Ok sweetie, hold on, it's almost over." Reaching out he grabbed onto the First Attendant, the sudden move halting their spin, then pushing off…spinning Naomi off in the opposite direction, the Kunoichi extending her arms and legs out arresting her spin…launched them back towards the TypeZERO.

"Marcus…my…my tummy is,"

Please don't puke on me, he thought. "Eureka, look at me, I want to show you something."

The girl looked up at him.

"BURP!"

**********************************************

Talho held her hand up covering her nose and mouth as she walked around examining the grisly scene spread out across the blasted pavement.

After turning the government vehicle around Wintermote turned right directly onto, based on the map in their possession, was the initial escape route that Marcus and Edward had taken. Orienting the map, Talho surmised that they were traveling the route in reverse, heading towards the site of where the Sage was supposed to have delivered her speech. It wasn't long after that that they came upon the remains of the Vodarac insurgents hastily set-up roadblock.

"I'd say that based on the impact point," Wintermote pointed towards the two smashed up farm trailers and stepping over the corpse of one of the Vodarac insurgents…the man's lifeless eyes staring off into the sky, his body almost torn in two, his entrails strung out over the pavement…walked over towards where the Information Bureau Officer was standing. "And lack of skid marks coming from the area of the speech," he indicated the pavement. "That the Sage's limousine smashed right through this barricade. Shoot, from the looks of things they didn't even slow down." Noticing Talho's obvious discomfort he told her. "The smell, it always gets to me too. Smile Lieutenant, it helps,"

Talho gagged and swallowed back the bile that was trying to force its way up the back of her throat. "How could I smile at," She waved her arms around the area. "This?"

Wintermote grinned. "It suppresses the gag reflex, Ma'am." Turning he walked back towards the GOV.

"They don't teach you that in Investigations School," Talho said as she smiled, her hand still covering her mouth.

"That's why I get paid the big bucks Ma'am," Reaching down to open the car door he glanced up the empty street.

"The instructors at OCS told us that NCO's run the military," Talho humorously quipped as she turned and started to make her way back towards the GOV. Seeing as he noticed something up the road, following his gaze she asked him. "What is it MA1?"

"Wait one, Ma'am," The stocky First Class Master-at-Arms responded as he cautiously walked towards the mouth of an alleyway further up the road. Kneeling down to examine the two sets of fresh skid marks that lead out of the alleyway and onto the road Wintermote slowly shook his head and then turning yelled back over his shoulder. "Ma'am, you might want to see this,"

"What do you see MA1?"

Wintermote looked back down at the tire marks. "I'd say that someone was in a hurry," He stood and indicating with his arm, pointed in the direction of the fresh tire marks. They followed the direction of the limousine. "Looks like a couple of Technical's."

Cautiously stepping over a puddle of congealing blood, Talho made her way over towards him. "Technical's?"

Watching as the Information Officer gingerly picked her way around the gore spattered across the road Wintermote began explaining to her. "Civilian vehicles, trucks mostly. The bad guys mount crew-served weapons, air-to-ground missiles and such. Saw a lot of them when I was in Kurdistan." He shrugged his shoulders.

Coming over to stand next to him Talho followed the freshly laid down rubber on the road, her hazel eyes coming to rest on a column of black, oily smoke as it rose into the blue sky off in the distance. "I'd bet that's what they look like when they are burning."

"If I were a betting man I would have to agree, Lieutenant," Wintermote wryly replied. "I'll go and retrieve the vehicle."

"Roger that, MA1,"

As he walked back towards the black government sedan, Talho turned and watching the smoke slowly rising up from between the buildings further on up the road, smiled.

It was all she could do to keep from throwing up.

**********************************************

"What do you think, Eureka?" Marcus whispered. "Pretty incredible isn't it?'

The girl floated in the zero-gravity, her hands flat against the wall on either side of the window, nose almost pressed against the thick glass, Marcus hovering above her holding onto a metal brace, Naomi, her arms crossed, hanging in the frame of the hatch, the door open to the same small compartment where, not so long ago, the Master Instructor and the First Attendant had shared a quiet moment.

"The Great Wall," Marcus pushed against the metal brace, floated gently down, his face reflected in the glass alongside Eureka's. "Where it all started. And where you were," He floated up, his chin almost resting on top of Eureka's head. "Born."

The girl focused on the swirling mass of clouds. "The Great Wall…" She silently repeated. "…Where I and the Nirvash were…born."

He turned looking at Naomi for a moment, a look of quiet retrospection clouding his face. Snapping his fingers he suddenly asked the First Attendant. "Come to think of it, isn't that where your Father met your Mother? Somewhere along the great wall, correct? I seem to remember Sensei mentioning something to that effect."

"I don't remember Father talking to you about Mother," Naomi pushed off the floor. "When did Father talk to you of such things, Jonathan?"

Marcus shrugged his shoulders, the motion sending him gently up and away from the girl. "When do you think," He said, a bemused expression on his tanned face.

"Ah…Sokka," The First Attendant smiled as she floated up alongside the girl. "…Over a cup of tea then."

"Of course." Reaching up he arrested his ascent. "Always over a cup of tea." Marcus laughed. "Never seen anyone that could whip up a cup as fast as Sensei could," He looked down at Eureka who hearing him laugh had looked up. He continued explaining. "A hot cup of tea mind you. Like, poof, instant tea. We used to call him the Cha Shinobi."

"I heard tale of such things in the Dojo." Placing a hand on her slender shoulder, the First Attendant leaned in close to Eureka. Winking across at Marcus she said. "Speaking of Father." Then leaning in close asked the girl, her voice just barely above a whisper. "Can you keep a secret as well, Eureka-chan?"

Not taking her gaze off the sight of the enormous cloud formation, the "Eye" at the center seemingly to stare malevolently back up at her, the girl nodded her head.

Naomi looked over at the Master Instructor. "Jonathan, if you please."

Marcus smiled tersely, his mind keying in on the honorific the First Attendant had used.

Eureka-chan? Is Naomi implying that they are related? Looking out the window he gently pushed off the brace. Floating towards the hatchway, he focused on the First Attendants lips.

Catching him staring at her, Naomi smiled seductively, mouthed the words "Nice try" and then stuck her tongue out at him before cupping her hand over her mouth and the girl's ear just as the Izumo flew across the planets elliptical, sunlight streaming in through the thick glass outlining the two in a soft, warm glow.

The Master Instructor took one final look at the two…I would've notice…and kicking his legs out, reorienting his body, turned floating out the open hatchway…

…I would've noticed.

**********************************************

Stoner sat cross-legged on the ground staring at the growing pile of cigarette butts in front of him. Taking another cigarette out of his green anorak he started to light it when the sound of boots softly treading on the upturned earth gave him pause.

"It shouldn't be much longer," MA3 Benoit apologetically said as she knelt down next to him. Resting on the back of her heels she continued telling him. "As soon as the Information Bureau rep gets here and reviews your statement you can be on your way."

"I can't wait," Stoner deadpanned as he lit the cigarette. Taking a long pull on it he exhaled. Looking over at Benoit he asked. "When can I have my camera back?"

Benoit smiled and reached around behind her back. "Surprise!" She joyfully said as she held out his trusty SLR.

Stoner immediately took it from her, his hands going over it checking for any damage. Finding none he lifted up the small lever on the film-winder, the lever spinning easily. The cigarette drooped. "Do I need to ask?"

Benoit wiped her hands on her knees. "We had to confiscate it," She shrugged. "Sorry. Orders." She stood back up and turning began walking back over to the taped off areas entry control point.

"Orders," Stoner shook his head and took another drag. Slowly exhaling, the smoke swirling around him then up into the air he took the camera strap and placing it over his head reached down into the front pocket of his green anorak, his fingers feeling for the pack of Lucky Filters.

Pulling out the cigarette pack, holding it in his right hand, he reached with his left into the other side of the oversized front pocket. Quickly finding his lighter, he paused. Letting his fingers slip off the lighters cold metal case he felt deeper into the pocket, his fingertips touching the rim of the film canister he had pulled out of the camera, replacing it with a fresh roll as he had walked across the rim of the blast crater towards where earlier he had noticed the blue government sedan parked next to the metal container.

Checking to see if no one was watching, he put the pack of cigarettes back into his pocket. "I know all about your orders," He said. Keeping both hands the pocket of his green hooded anorak he stood up.

"Excuse me sir?"

Stoner turned towards one of the Master-At-Arms that was helping Benoit at the ECP. Looking over the shoulder of the young woman he noticed as a black government sedan pulled up, the vehicle coming to a stop just short of where MA3 Benoit was walking up to it. Before the dust had settled Stoner saw the back door open, and as Benoit snapped to, he found himself staring at perhaps the shapeliest pair of legs belonging to a government employee that he had ever seen.

"Excuse me, sir!" The female MA that had yelled out to him repeated herself, her tone suggesting that there might be some consequence if he failed to acknowledge.

Pulling his right hand out he reached up grabbing the cigarette between his middle and index finger, taking a final pull on it. Flicking the cigarette onto the ground Stoner made his way over to where MA3 Benoit was finishing giving the grey uniformed female Information Officer a short brief.

"Area is all secured Ma'am," Benoit held her salute. "K-9 swept and found no secondary devices."

"At ease, MA3," A burly man wearing the same uniform as Benoit said as he walked around the car.

Benoit's face lit up in recognition. "MA1 Wintermote!"

Wintermote walked up and smiled. "Good to see you again MA3 Benoit." Gesturing he asked her, his tone jovial. "Nothing in the container I'm assuming?"

"Not a thing MA1," Benoit replied.

"And how are you holding up, Petty Officer?" The Female Information Officer asked as Stoner was led up to the group. "I understand that you took quite a lick."

"It's nothing Lieutenant," Benoit rubbed the back of her neck, the area around her ear beginning to discolor. "I've been hit harder,"

"I see." The Female I.B. Officer looked right at red beret wearing photographer, her hazel eyes hard. "And you are?"

"Stoner, Lieutenant," He cautiously replied. Noting the small pink tattoo just under the Officers left eye he retorted. "And you are?"

Hazel eyes swept over him. Ignoring his question she asked. "A staff photographer?"

Stoner shifted slightly. "Something like that." He answered. Thinking for a moment he added. "I'm just an," Looking up, meeting her gaze he continued. "An Observer, if you will."

"An Observer," The Officer crossed her arms across her chest. "I bet you are."

Stoner stood there, unable to take his eyes off of the immaculate uniform. If only I could take a few shots of you I'd probably increase my reader base…He humorously thought for a moment. The thought quickly faded as the female Lieutenant looked over at Benoit her tone razor sharp as she said.

"What about his camera and film? You confiscated those as well, correct."

"Yes Ma'am! We took the film from his camera." Benoit quickly replied as Stoner reached into the front of his anorak.

"Sir! Please take your hands out of your pockets!" Wintermote harshly ordered.

Careful to keep his expression neutral, Stoner slowly pulled his hands out. Holding up the lighter in one and the pack of Lucky Filters in the other he lightheartedly asked. "Is it illegal for a man to grab a smoke?"

Wintermote didn't change his stern-faced expression. "No sir. Just keep your hands where we can see them."

Shrugging his shoulders, Stoner nonchalantly said. "Sure, no problem."

"It's ok, MA1," Benoit walked over to stand next to next to the beret wearing photographer. "If it wasn't for him noticing the GOV, I might still be locked away in the trunk."

The Information Officer wasn't impressed. "MA1, search him."

"But Lieutenant Yuki! If it wasn't for…" Talho started to protest as Wintermote began giving Stoner verbal commands.

"Sir, arms out. Spread your feet."

"Stand down, Petty Officer!" The I.B. Officer commanded.

"Yes Ma'am," Face downtrodden, Benoit started to step away when Stoner flashed her a grin.

"It's ok. Won't be the first time I've been violated by government types. Could you hold these for me." He handed her his lighter and cigarette pack. Looking over at the burly MA1, he told him. "That was my grandfather's lighter."

"That's fine. Now if you would kindly turn away from the sound of my voice."

Stoner complied as Wintermote removed the camera from around his neck, handing over the SLR to Lieutenant Yuki who, after fumbling around with the knobs and dials for a moment managed to open up the back. Taking off the red beret and after inspecting the inner lining he handed it over to Benoit. Turning his attention back to the task at hand the First Class Petty Officer began his search in earnest.

"Careful with the family jewels officer," Stoner quipped as the stocky MA ran his hand up and down the photographers legs.

"Well," The Lieutenant impatiently asked as Wintermote finished the search.

"He's clean Ma'am."

Stoner turned taking his beret from Benoit. Placing it back on top of his head he held out his hand. "My camera, if you don't mind, Lieutenant,"

Handing back the camera Talho smirked. "Don't plan on leaving town anytime soon Mr. Stoner. I might have some more questions for you."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." He inclined his head and bending forward at the waist, bowed towards her in a regal fashion.

Turning on her heel, Talho spat out as she walked away. "Smart ass!"

Wintermote turned to follow after. Stopping next to Benoit he smiled. "Watch yourself around that one, ok."

Managing a weak smile in return, Benoit replied. "Roger that MA1. Thanks."

"MA3, Sir." The Burly MA1 briskly strode back up beside Talho who was making her way towards the large metal container.

"Military types," Stoner said as he walked over and stood next to Benoit. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean…"

"That's ok. Here ya go," She handed him back his lighter. As he started to reach for his pack of Lucky Filters Benoit pulled her hand back. Holding the package up by her left ear she looked at him, a serious expression forming on her normally bright face.

Stoner felt his heart start to sink. "Uh, is there a problem?"

"No, not at all Sir," Benoit said, her tone serious. Suddenly she winked at him. Handing him back the package, she smiled knowingly, her thumb covering the cylindrical bulge in the middle of the square box. "Now about these pictures,"

**********************************************

Koda looked up from where she was seated in the front row of the Izumo's Carrier Air Group's home-theater style briefing room. Eyes narrowing as they burrowed into Mr. Black's amber tinted brown ones as he stood at the front podium the female Sage pensively repeated what he had just told the assembled group. "An escort, in force,"

Marcus unwaveringly held her gaze. "That's correct Ma'am," He shifted his eyes towards the Sages personal bodyguard.

Seated next Koda the Kunoichi slightly inclined her head towards the Master Instructor, her emerald green eyes twinkling in silent agreement. "Madam, it would be a most prudent course of action considering the amount of effort that was put into our pursuit. The Vodarac intent was clear in their desire to have you assassinated."

Koda leaned back into the padded chair and crossed her arms. "That is quite true."

"Besides, we don't know if they might have any other agents waiting in the wings, so to speak, on the route from Capitol City's airfield to the Ark." Keeping an empty seat between him and the female Sage, Edward chimed in, his remark eliciting a wide smile and an even more seductive look from the Female Councilwoman who suddenly stood up and walked to stand next to the Assistant Instructor.

Much to everyone's surprise, except for Edward, Koda reached down, and with all eyes watching, gently touched the freshly applied bandage on the protective service agent's scalp. "I appreciate all that you did in our escape, and I will not forget all that you did to protect me, Mr. White." She winked at a blushing Edward then turning said to the Master Instructor. "And my gratitude extends to you as well, Mr. Black,"

"Just doing our job, Ma'am," Edward stammered out as Marcus allowed himself to smile at his friend's obvious discomfort. From what he had heard from his former sister-in-law and from a brief conversation with General Emerson, Edwards empty hand skills had been put to the ultimate test in trying to keep the Sages roving hands off him.

"Juregens, you have any objections?"Emerson asked from the back row where he was seated next to the Izumo's Captain.

Arms folded across his chest, Captain Juregens grunted in reply. "No General, I have none." Unfolding his arms he stood up and placing his hands on the back of the seat in front of him said. "Mr. Black, you may utilize whatever resources the Izumo has to offer."

Marcus nodded. "Thank you Captain."

"It's decided then," Koda turned and made her way towards the exit. "I will be waiting in the wardroom. Gentlemen,"

Marcus bowed towards her as everyone stood. "Madame Councilwoman,"

As the door closed behind her Juregens sat down and leaned back into his chair. "That woman is incorrigible." Although he said it in a gruff manner the beginnings of grin touched the corner of his mouth as he focused his gaze on an obviously embarrassed Mr. White, the rest of the assembled group chuckling at the protective service agent's plight.

All but one.

Quietly standing off in the corner opposite the exit, Eureka cocked her head, the invisible hands just having finished writing, in the most minute detail, the way the older woman, who Marcus had called Koda, had walked up to Edward and touched him on top of his head.

Edward shook his head back and forth vehemently. "Tell me about sir." His response brought forth more laughter.

Emerson brought the assembled group back to order. "So, Mr. Black what's the plan?"

Major Lennon spoke up. "Yes I am rather curious about this 'escort in force' myself," He devilishly grinned.

Marcus grinned back. Turning around he gestured towards the electronically reproduced map of Capital City pointing to the base of the immense elevator system connecting the Ark to the planet. "Well, as pointed out by my esteemed colleague, we don't know the extent of the forces arrayed against us." The Master Instructor crossed his arms. "Or how they knew our route," He looked over at Edward.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," The Assistant Instructor pointed out.

"Could it have been our…escort?" Naomi suggested.

"You mean that black and silver Five-Zero-Five Eureka and I dusted?" Hilda jumped down from where she was seated in the third tier and walked over to stand behind the girl.

Marcus shook his head. "No. It couldn't have been our friend. He was the source of the jamming, remember."

"It was all to prearranged, like they knew where we were headed," Edward shook his head. Looking up at Marcus he continued. "Even after I took the secondary route they sent a up-armored Scud bike at us. The pilot must've been waiting for us on the primary route. He had to smash through a building to get into position." He rubbed his chin lost in thought. "They knew. Somehow they knew."

Holland stood up. Looking intently at Edward he asked. "So you were set up?"

Edward held Holland's gaze for a moment, then settling back into his seat asked Marcus. "Well, what do you think?"

Everyone turned from the grey haired S.O.F. Commander, their gaze falling onto the Master Instructor.

Eureka stared at the freshly penned words on the open page in her mind. She had heard Holland's question but didn't understand the meaning behind it. Feeling the sudden tension enveloping all the adults in the room she looked expectantly up at Marcus who unfolded his arms and sat down.

Feeling her unearthly eyes intently watching him he met her stare. Noticing her tiny hands balling up into fist, the girl unconsciously reacting to the emotions of those around her, the Master Instructor chuckled lightly easing the mood in the room somewhat. Finally he said. "It would seem so."

"So boss," Charles leaned forward and placing his elbows on his knees, his hand rubbing his chin smiled. "Tell us about this escort in force,"

**********************************************

The Izumo's Chief Loadmaster held both arms out to his sides, hands open head looking both left and right as the bulky form of Lieutenant Hollings olive-drab and grey colored Eight-Zero-Eight, its large rear tires squealing on the metal deck plates drove up onto the large turnstile platform. "Almost there…almost…and hold." He brought both hands above his head and closed his hands into fist. Motioning to his right he gave the Officer in charge of the platform a thumb up. "Ok, spin it!" The Chief spoke into the mic mounted on his yellow helmeted headset, the color a throwback to ancient sea-going earth naval aircraft-carriers steam-powered catapult deck officers, or "Shooters" as they were called.

Making a circular motion with his right index finger towards the bronze skinned pilot and the Tech plugged into the Eight-Zero-Eights external communications jack, the Loadmaster extended his left arm toward the Ramp Officer, palm out fingers open as the Eight-Zero-Eight began spinning ninety-degrees to the right, the rear tires aligning with the Izumo's immense ramp.

"Ok ma'am," The Female Airman plugged into the Eight-Zero-Eight's external communications told the Recon Pilot. "I'm turning you over to the Deck Officer. Good hunting."

Hilda gunned the engine and put the Terminus in reverse. "Roger that, stand clear." She looked up at the Chief Loadmaster and locking eyes with the man gave a quick thumbs up as the Airman unplugged from the external jack and pointing towards the Loadmaster ran out from behind the Eight-Zero-Eight to stand on the other side of one of the two yellow lines painted on both the port and starboard sides of the Izumo's ramp.

Checking one last time that the area directly behind the Terminus was clear the Loadmaster gave Hilda the go-ahead, acknowledging her with a thumbs up of his own and motioned for her to back the big LFO onto the ramp. Making sure that the Airman was safely out of the way the Chief looked back over pointing towards the Platform Officer with his left hand.

Quickly nodding and looking down, his left hand also open palm facing towards the Deck Officer, the Ramp Officer prepared to lower the Izumo's massive ramp.

Marcus sat in the copilots side of the TypeZERO, black hat turned backwards, a set of headphones covering both ears monitoring the cacophony of voices coming across the main operations channel. Since the girl had never been combat launched out the back of a Federation Flying Battle Cruiser the Master Instructor thought it would be the perfect time to go-ahead and check her out on the procedure. "Might as well make it a training evolution for all of us," He had mentioned during the pre-op planning session in the CAG's briefing room.

Glancing over to his left towards the girl, he began telling her what to expect. "We're number five in line. Because he can't switch into 'Land Mode', Holland will go out first in the TypeALPHA from the upper deck of the Izumo using what's called a Tow-line," Marcus grinned. "And then the rest of us will get dropped out the back one at a time."

Her eyes focused on the Chief Loadmaster, Eureka nodded. "Marcus, what is the Deck Officer doing?"

The Master Instructor watched the Loadmaster pointing towards the Platform Officer. "He's waiting until that man in the green helmet tells him that Hilda is properly aligned on the ramp."

Eureka watched as the Platform Officer closed his hand then gave the Deck Officer a thumbs up. She turned towards Marcus. Cocking her head to the side she brought her left hand up in front of her face. Closing her hand into a fist she rotated it extending her thumb just as she had watched the Platform Officer do. "He tells the Deck Officer all that with just this?"

Putting his sunglasses on Marcus laughed. "Yep. Just keep watching, you haven't seen anything yet.

Furrowing her brows together the girl turned back just in time to see the Deck Officer close his left hand in a fist and looking up at Hilda began waving both his hands, always palms out Eureka noticed, towards the Eight-Zero-Eight's pilot, the motion letting her know to stand-by for the ramp to be lowered.

Suddenly the TypeZERO's cockpit began vibrating as the huge hydraulic pistons began lowering the Izumo's ramp, the air spilling in from the outside buffeting the canopy and whipping the Deck Officers pant legs, the man actually having to lean forward slightly to keep himself upright in the onrushing wind.

Clinching both hands into fist the Chief turned and with his left hand pointed right towards the TypeZERO.

Eureka gasped. "Marcus?"

"That's for me sweetie. Now just flash your headlights twice, so he'll know we saw him." As Eureka did what he asked, Marcus opened up a communications window to the TypeALPHA. "Holland you all set up there?"

Holland's face immediately appeared. "Tow-line set. Waiting for the go-ahead."

"I copy, stand by, we're all set down here."

"Understood."

"Ok Eureka, when I tell you to give the Loadmaster three flashes, Holland…stand-by!" Marcus opened a separate coms window, the Izumo's female Executive Officer's face filling the screen. "Air Boss…Alpha-One. All set."

The girl inclined her head…

…Air Boss…

…a new word.

Schnieder responded. "Very well Alpha-one. Commander Holland,"

Marcus watched Holland extended an arm forward towards the camera. "Air Boss… Alpha-two. Go ahead."

"Alpha-two, helm reports that we are now at optimum cruising speed. Readings indicate trappar density holding steady at seventy-five percent. You may launch when ready."

Marcus bared his teeth in quiet expectation. "Eureka, three flashes, please."

Seeing the front headlights on the TypeZERO flashing the Deck Officer lifted his head slightly then raised both hands high above his head, fingers splayed open.

Hilda smiled, her heart pounding in anticipation of the Deck Officers sign for her to go, and gripping the Eight-Zero-Eights HOTAS tightly with her left hand, her other resting on the gear-shifter, prepared to shift out of low gear the second the huge LFO started rolling down the Izumo's ramp, the Terminus power-train straining as she balanced the pressure on both the clutch and accelerator keeping the Eight-Zero-Eight in position.

"Air Boss, I copy. Stand-by!" Holland smiled his blue eyes shining as he shouted out to the techs operating the twenty-millimeter thick diamond-monofilament line. "Cable out, let her go!"

Flexing the knees of the TypeALPHA he jumped the ten-meter tall LFO straight up and into the air rushing over the federation flying wing, the torrent quickly carrying him out the Izumo's port side top hatch. As the line smoothly played out Holland instructed the archetype contained with-in the low visibility grey armor to throw the borrowed ref-board underneath, and as the magnetic locks secured the board in place green tendrils of trappar immediately began flowing out and around the long-board. The manacle encircling the right hand and wrist held the LFO fast as the line snapped taught, the TypeALPHA cutting a bright green wake as it was towed along behind the Izumo.

Holland glanced down at the center console. "Trapper readings unchanged. Engaging manual release in three…two…one…"

A light on the metal shackle flashed and a tone sounded through his head-set as the TypeALPHA cut free from the tow line. Catching an upward rising swell Holland executed a sharp cut back and lining up on the Izumo's center line flew out ahead of the Federation Battle-cruiser.

"Clean break! All clear Alpha-one!"

"Ryoukai!" Marcus acknowledged Holland as Schnieder, acting as the Izumo's Flight Control Officer or Air Boss-the new word freshly transcribed on the blank pages of the girl- her voice clear in his earphones gave the Loadmaster permission to begin the launching of the remaining LFO's.

"Roll'em out Chief!"

"Here we go. This is going to be quick, so get ready." Marcus told the girl as the Loadmaster began his impromptu dance as he gave Hilda the go ahead.

Lavender eyes wide Eureka watched as the Chief came to attention and extending his elbows rapidly cut his hands up and down three times in front of his face, then dropping his left arm to his side saluted smartly with his right hand. Cutting his hand away sharply he dropped it to his right side but instead of stopping he continued the motion swinging the hand out and up touching the top of his yellow helmet as his left arm extended out pointing towards his left, while simultaneously raising his left leg kicking out towards his front.

"Yeah!" Hilda exclaimed as she pushed the clutch pedal down, the Eight-Zero-Eight rolling down the ramp. Dropping the LFO into low gear the tires squealed against the metal deck, the sound filling her cockpit as she began the sequence to transform into "Wave Rider" as the LFO continued backward, dropping off the end of the ramp.

Eureka focused intently on the Loadmaster as hands unseen began copying down all she saw.

The Loadmaster turned and pointing to Charles's Five-Zero-Five began motioning him forward onto the turnstile, and as the Terminus rotated he waved off the tech plugged into the Five-Zero-Five's internal communications port. No sooner had the young man cleared the back-end of Charles Five-Zero-Five, the Airman pointing towards the Loadmaster as he stepped over the port side yellow line, then the Chief motioned over to the Ramp Officer, who pausing for a moment, gave the Loadmaster a thumbs up and repeating the same motion as before when he sent Hilda rolling backwards off the ramp, the Izumo's Chief Loadmaster sent Charles off.

Eureka sat transfixed by the Loadmasters dance, his movements and those of the Terminus's rolling down the ramp appearing almost choreographed.

A screen popped up on the TypeZERO's center console, the words "Internal Channel" in yellow, center screen, "Live" transposed up in the top, right hand corner. The voice Eureka recognized as the female Airman from earlier came across clear in her wrap-around headset. "Ok Ma'am, we're next in line. Status check?"

The girl looked over at the Master Instructor. "Status check?"

Marcus smiled and answered. "Tell her all green,"

Teal brows furrowed together in concentration. "All green. Standing by."

The Airman nodded and turned looking over at the Loadmaster, who had just completed launching Lennon's Five-Zero-Five out the back door. Pointing up at Eureka he began motioning her forward.

"Straight ahead, one quarter power," Airman Johnson said.

Eureka shifted into low gear, and slowly began pulling forward.

"A little faster please,"

Marcus punched up one of the TypeZERO's external cameras. Eyes quickly searching across the control panel he touched the screen, accessing the internal coms. "Be gentle Airman, it's her first time,"

"Understood Sir. Ma'am, listen to my voice and this will be an easy day."

Easy day…Eureka arched an eyebrow. She looked questioningly over at Marcus. "Edward told me that the only easy day was…was yesterday,"

Marcus stifled a laugh as Airman Johnson cautiously remarked. "Uh…ok. Steady as she goes, copy?"

"Copy," The girl dryly responded as she rolled the TypeZERO up and onto the turnstile stopping the moment she saw the Loadmaster close his hands into fist.

"You're right on. Good hunting Ma'am, Sir," Johnson told the two. Unplugging from the external coms jack she ran out from behind the Nirvash pointing at the Loadmaster as soon as she saw him.

As the first LFO ever discovered began rotating on the large turntable Marcus opened a line to the Izumo's high-speed flyer, the craft nestled in its berth on the underside just aft of the bridge section. "Edward, we're next. You all set."

Edwards face jumped up on the TypeZERO's copilot's console. "Are you kidding. I can't wait. That green lipstick is going to be haunting my dreams for weeks!"

"Good. Make sure you put in for hazard duty pay when we get back." The Master Instructor quipped.

"Funny. Let me know when you're out."

"I'll let you know," Marcus got out just as the Loadmaster began his pre-launch dance. Glancing over he saw as Eureka set her mouth in a straight line, her lavender eyes glued to the Chief as he saluted her.

"Don't forget to shift out of reverse once we get started!" The Master Instructor warned her as the Loadmaster cut his salute down and around.

"Ryoukai!" The girl dropped the Nirvash into reverse and tromped on the accelerator.

Marcus felt his stomach try to come out his throat as his body fought against the padded seat straps, the Izumo's hanger bay disappearing in a flash as the TypeZERO shot down the ramp. Feeling a slight jolt in the seat of his pants as Eureka shifted into low gear, the Nirvash receiving the first manual impulse to begin transforming, Marcus turned and started to tell her to be mindful of the trappar gage when the Nirvash fell out of shadow, the late afternoon sun pouring into the cockpit, the aft of the Izumo falling away in the distance.

Looking over at the one who he had told was "born from the earth", the Master Instructor grinned in quiet satisfaction as Eureka calmly finished the sequence, the right arm of the TypeZERO momentarily blocking out the sunlight as it reached up grabbing onto the ref-board mounted over the twin canopies.

Magnetic locks engaging the girl smoothly cut an "S-curve" in the trappar swell as the TypeZERO fell into formation flying the wingman position alongside Major Lennon.

"Good job Eureka," Marcus leaned forward and began directing the five element flight of LFO's. "Ok, nothing fancy. Assume star formation, Alpha-two you have the point." He glanced down at the trappar gage for a moment then craning his neck looked out the right side of the cockpit, the canopy still in "Clear Mode". "Wave flow is still holding steady." Punching at the LCD screen he brought up the map of Capitol City. "Prince Charming…Alpha-one,"

A separate window opened up covering part of the map. The Master Instructor touched one of the corners of the screen dragging it off to the side. "Alpha-one…Prince Charming, send your traffic." Edward smiled widely, his toothy grin shining brightly.

"Transmitting Primary LZ coordinates…now. You may launch when rea…"

"Launching now!" Edward enthusiastically reported cutting Marcus off as he tore out of the Izumo's forward bay, the Protective Service Agent eagerly throttling up the small high-speed flyer, the engine whining as he applied full-military power to the stubby winged craft.

Marcus shook his head back and forth as the flyer quickly began overtaking the TypeALPHA. "Alpha-Two, watch your six. It would appear that Prince Charming is trying to get Cinderella home before midnight."

Holland glanced up into the rear-view mirror. Throttling the TypeALPHA up, maintaining the point position ahead of the flyer he humorously said. "Hmmm, I wonder why?"

"Probably because our Prince is afraid that if he doesn't get back in time that he'll turn into a little mouse and get eaten alive by the Cougar riding in the backseat!" Charles hearty laughter filled the communications circuit.

As the others joined in, Marcus couldn't help but laugh out loud. Turning he looked over towards the girl as Edward's voice cut across the communications circuit, the Assistant Instructor doing quite a fair imitation of a growling feline, the sound eliciting more laughter from the Terminus pilots. "Ok everyone, let's at least try to maintain a semblance of military bearing," Marcus said his tone more lighthearted then stern, everyone acknowledging in kind.

Eureka, as usual, furrowed her brows and looked back over at the Master Instructor. "What's a…Coo…gar?"

"I'll tell you later, after we're done." He told her. Turning his attention back towards the TypeZERO's navigational screen he brought up a topographical map of the area surrounding Capitol City. Giving the map a quick once over he rubbed his chin and nodded his head. "Ok, listen up. We're going to hold this course for a couple of more minutes, and then on my mark we'll drop down to just above tree-top level and enter the city here, via the northern route." Touching the screen he marked the landing zone. After double checking the coordinates he sent each pilot the updated info, the on-board computers displaying the map on each of the Terminus's center consoles. "Mr. White, is that going to give you enough space to put that flyer down?"

"Wait one," Edward quickly responded. After a couple of seconds he replied. "Sure, I don't see any major issues. Just have to make sure that the roadway is clear. Other than that, I should be able to land and taxi right up to where we picked up our pesky feline this morning."

Marcus smiled as he called up a new communications window. "Tower City Control, this is Alpha-one. I am currently on heading November-oh-tree-fife, altitude one-thousand relative flying priority one escort. That's November-oh-tree-fife, priority one escort, how copy, over?"

"Good copy Alpha-one," A female Air Traffic Controller, her face filling the screen, quickly answered. "I have you and five marks holding at one-thousand on heading November-zero-three-five. IFF cross-checked and verified, priority one escort confirmed. What can I do for you today Alpha-one?"

"Request you meet me on encrypted channel, Charlie Tac Three,"

"I copy. Charlie Tac Three,"

"Marcus, we are coming up on one minute till your 'Mark'," Eureka thoughtfully reminded him.

"Thanks sweetie," Marcus said as he switched over to the encrypted channel, the communications window flashing the words 'Channel Secure' in the upper right-hand corner. "Guess I'd better be quick then," He jokingly told her as the female ATC reappeared.

"Alpha-one…Tower City Control on secure channel."

Marcus quickly began speaking. "Tower City Control, this is a Sierra-Three priority escort. Be advised that we will be dropping down to below one-hundred relative and request you clear," He paused glancing down at the map. "Clear the following coordinates. Transmitting, now."

"Thirty seconds till 'Mark'," The girl leaned forward slightly.

The ATC looked to her right reading the transmitted coordinates from the TypeZERO. Cutting back to the camera, her eyes widening somewhat, the call sign indicating that the flight approaching contained the Female Sage, she said. "Coordinates received."

"Acknowledged Control, coordinates received." Marcus closed the window. "Ok everyone maintain current formation, Alpha-Two you still have point, stand-by. On my mark,"

"It's time to plow the fields!" Lennon excitingly said as Marcus counted down.

"Three…two…one…MARK!"

Holland in the TypeALPHA in front, Lennon and Charles on either side, Hilda in her Eight-Zero-Eight and Marcus and Eureka in the TypeZERO flying rear guard, the Izumo's high speed flyer in the middle, cutting six separate green wakes the flight dropped out of the sky and clearing the trees shot across the wide expanse of water surrounding Capitol City, the turbulence caused by the ref-boards as the LFO's flew just a few feet above the lake showering the TypeZERO's twin cockpits in a fine spray.

Eureka gasped as the sunlight shining brightly through the fine mist, the light refracted in the water droplets, the colors arcing across between the twin canopies. "Marcus…"

Hearing a note of concern in her normally emotionless voice, the Master Instructor asked. "What is it, Eureka?"

The girl turned her head, indicating with a nod towards the colorful display dancing in the fine spray just outside the cockpit.

Recalling the photograph he had seen of what the general public was referring to as the "Summer of Love", the image recreated in vivid detail in the mist, he looked on silently as the girl stared wide-eyed in amazement, the look on her pale face reminding him so much of his daughter. Letting out a breath he glanced down at the Tsurin Type Socket, the lyrics of one of the ancient ballads his late wife Katrina so loved to sing coming to mind. "No more teardrops, now that I've found a love so true. Got a pocket full of rainbows, got an armful of you,"

"Alpha-one…Alpha-two…coming up on the outer perimeter."

Holland's report brought Marcus out of his brief revelry. Checking the map one last time, he replied. "Roger that Alpha-two. Control shows LZ all clear. Take us in Alpha-two."

As the formation rose up off the lake gaining altitude for the high speed flyer to make its approach on the roadway adjacent to the enormous base leading up to "The Ark", the increase in airspeed pushing the droplets of water across the canopy, her body pushed back into the comforting embrace of the Nirvash's command couch, Eureka silently sounded some of the many new words she overheard today, written down on the blank pages of her young mind…

"Pocket full of…Rainbows."

**********************************************

Dear Diary…

Walking along next to the young girl that she was currently mentoring, Naomi looked down at her "Student" as the two of them proceeded down one of the long corridors on "The Ark".

"Quite an interesting day, was it Sempai?" The young girl inquisitively asked her teacher.

Having returned along with the Female Sage back to Capital City and after filing a brief after-action report with the two Protective Service Agents…the Kunoichi smiled inside, the memory of Marcus ribbing Edward, teasing him about his white gauze turban, the Assistant Instructor having caught a piece of glass in the temple as, along with herself, he had driven the heavily armored limousine straight at a Scud-bike that was firing at them with a crudely mounted auto-cannon…she had escorted Koda back up into the relative safety of the orbiting space station.

Stopping just short of the entrance of her room, recalling the day's events, Naomi silently mused. "Just like Uzbekistan,"

"Use…beck…eye…stan?" The young girl questioningly looked up at her teacher.

Inclining her head slightly, her impossibly emerald green eyes shining brightly, Naomi told the young girl. "A lesson for another time perhaps. You may go now."

Bowing at the waist, the kohai responded, the tone in her young voice slightly disappointed. "Very well, Sempai. Goodnight."

Waiting until her student had gone, Naomi turned facing the entrance to her room. After a quick glance down both sides of the long hallway, certain that she was alone, she keyed in her access code. The door hissed open retracting into the wall, followed almost immediately by the sound of the overhead lighting flickering as it came on illuminating the room. Standing in the doorway Naomi paused slowing inhaling, her eyes flashing back and forth around the room making sure that everything was exactly as it was as she had left it that morning.

…Exactly.

Exhaling she slowly stepped into the room, the door automatically closing behind her. Reaching over she touched a button recessed into the wall. "Marcus," She whispered as the lights slowly dimmed the sound of her voice loud in quietness. Walking over to one of the windows, the thick multi-layered glass allowing the light reflected off of the single moon of the planet to softly filter into the room, she stood looking out into the vast blackness of space.

Bringing her hand up gently stroking the corners of her mouth, her lithe fingers lightly played over the fullness of her lips, the memory of her and the Master Instructor, the feeling of their bodies pressed close as they floated weightlessness in the compartment of the Izumo causing her to blush Naomi let out a soft sigh. "Marcus," she repeated.

Taking a deep breath, composing herself, she turned unwrapping the white veil covering her head. Long brown hair cascading down around her shoulders she walked towards her closet. Opening the closet door and after neatly folding the long veil, she deposited it in the dirty clothes hamper. Walking back over towards her vanity she began removing all the hidden weapons concealed in the inner lining of the blood stained jacket, aligning the deadly implements in a separate drawer. Closing the drawer Naomi took off and folded the jacket. Placing it on top of the veil she continued getting undressed also folding her pants and underwear, neatly stacking them on top of the jacket.

Stepping back, looking at herself in the mirror mounted on the door, her pale, naked body bathed in the light from the window she recalled a line from one of the ancient texts. "Naked you came into this world," She smiled. Pulling a thick bath towel around her she walked back over to the entrance of the room and turned the overhead lights back up.

Leaning in close to the mirror, her nose almost touching the glass, she slowly ran her fingers through one of the locks of brown hair. "Uh oh," She remarked. Bringing her other hand up, she parted the dark strands exposing her roots, the short length of growth revealing the First Attendant's natural hair color.

Naomi huffed…Time to dye again it seems.

Opening a different vanity drawer she grabbed a box of Brown, Number-nine hair dye and made her way to the bathroom.

**********************************************

Stoner stopped and looked through the large, plate-glass window of the shop he was about to enter. Of course, in reality he wasn't actually looking inside the shop, he already knew what was inside, but was checking if there might be anyone loitering around the immediate area that might be paying a little more attention than normal to where the red beret wearing photographer was about to enter.

Seeing nothing unusual he looked back over his shoulder for what seemed to him to be the hundredth time, the words of the stern faced female I.B. agent still echoing in his head. Satisfied that no one was following him, he reached into the front pocket of his green hooded anorak and pulled out his pack of Lucky Filters.

Reaching down he turned the knob, opened the door and walked in, the small bell mounted above the door announcing his entrance. Inhaling deeply Stoner smiled as the smell of the various chemicals used to develop, fix and process film negatives assaulted his senses.

Walking towards the front counter, he noticed a red light lit above the entrance to the back room. "Excuse me a moment, I'll be right out," a male voice, deep and cheerful sounded through the backroom wall.

Turning to look out the front of the store, Stoner leaned against the counter. "It's ok, take your time. I'm in no hurry."

The voice resounded loudly. "Stoner, is that you?"

Holding the pack up Stoner replied. "Afraid so," Noticing a dark colored four-door sedan as it drove by, he turned back and set the cigarette pack on the counter.

The light went dark over the backroom door, followed by a click as the door was unlocked. "Well then, what can I do for you today, Mr. Stoner?" the owner of the One-hour Photo Lab and Professional Camera Equipment retailer asked as he came through the door of the darkroom.

The sleeves of his white shirt rolled up past his elbows, thick pudgy fingers encased in surgical gloves, dark black hair haphazardly sticking this way and that, a broad smile beaming out from behind a thick, equally black full beard, his belly stressing the binds that held the black, rubber smock covering his shirt and dark-blue pants, the photoshop owner walked up and setting on a stool parked himself behind the counter.

"Well," Stoner began. "I've a roll of film I really need developed," Reaching down he picked the pack up and pulled a couple of cigarettes out of it.

Holding up his hands the shop owner said. "I don't think that it would be wise to light up next to me, and besides I quit smoking a while ago,"

Stoner laid the two cigarettes on the counter. Pulling out a couple more he looked up and asked. "Has it been that long, Mark?"

The owner smiled warmly. Taking the rubber gloves off and tossing them into a trashcan he replied. "Almost a year." Setting back onto the stool, he gestured at the pack of cigarettes. "So tell me, what's so important on that roll of film hidden in that pack of Lucky Filters that would prompt you to seek out a one-hour photo lab?" Looking around Stoner's shoulder towards the front of the store, he took note as a dark colored sedan pulled to stop across the street. Leaning back on the stool he continued. "I thought that you only developed your own stuff, you know," He snickered. "To preserve the artistic feel of the image,"

"Well, I did learn from the best," Stoner deadpanned as he dug the film canister out of the pack. He started to look over his shoulder but the shop owner shook his head.

"Your friends in the GOV haven't gotten out, so they probably don't know that you're in here."

Handing the roll of film over, Stoner started to explain, but the owner cut him off. "Look, you don't have to tell me what this is all about. But knowing you," Standing up, placing the film canister into his front pocket he smiled towards the front door. "Knowing you and your how shall we say, ah yes, your dislike for the government establishment…" He let his words trail off.

Stoner shrugged his shoulders. "Like I said, I learned from the best. So how many are there?"

Without looking at him the shop owner replied. "Two. You can go out the back."

Gathering up his cigarette pack, Stoner quickly made his way around the counter. "Thanks, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it, you were my best student after all," The owner grinned. "In both photography and political science,"

"Very well then, see you in about an hour?" Stoner asked as he ducked through the doorway.

Placing his hands on the counter, his smile fading as two I.B. Agents made their way towards the door, the owner sarcastically remarked over his shoulder as Stoner shut the door to the darkroom behind him. "Better make it two,"

**********************************************

The area around the stage where earlier Koda was to have delivered her speech now lit up by portable spotlights brought in by the local Information Bureau's mobile investigative team, 2nd Lieutenant Talho Yuki leaned back from the one of the many tables set up around the stage and yawned, the I.B. agent tired from sorting and cataloging the voluminous amounts of evidence gathered from the initial sight as well as evidence taken from the other three sites discovered by her and MA1 Wintermote as they retraced the route taken by Marcus's team as they spirited the Female Sage away to safety.

Wintermote walked up towards her. "Hanging in there, Ma'am?"

Talho looked over the table at the various items taken from the corpses of the Vodarac insurgents. Shrugging her slim shoulders she sighed. "Sure,"

Standing next to her, Wintermote leaned in close, his voice no louder than a whisper as he told her. "EOD has cleared the explosive vests used by the two suicide bombers."

Catching the conspiratorial tone in his voice Talho cut her eyes toward him. "And,"

The burly MA1 smiled. "I'll let you look for yourself, Ma'am."

Turning around Talho looked over towards where, sitting just outside the ring of illuminated spotlights, the Explosive Ordinance Disposal's vehicle sat, the shadowy shape of two figures leaning up against the side.

"Well MA1, let's don't keep them waiting."

Getting up from the evidence table the two of them made their way over towards the large vehicle. As they got closer Talho eyes began to adjust to the dim light. "MA2 Mashburn isn't it?"

One of the shadowy forms stiffened to attention. "Yes Ma'am!"

Nodding her head Talho made a dismissive gesture. "Relax MA2 I'm too beat for formalities,"

"Tell me about it," The man standing next to the Master-at-Arms stepped out into the dim light. "2nd Lieutenant Yuki, Captain Steve Dean, EOD Mobile Unit Five."

It was Talho's turn to stiffen to attention, her right hand shooting to her forehead in a salute. "Sorry sir,"

Dean grinned mischievously. "Like you said Lieutenant, I'm too beat to care." Stepping back towards the back of the EOD Mobile Command Post, he opened the back hatch and motioned for the trio to enter. As Mashburn and Talho made their way into the back, Dean reached out grabbing Wintermote by the arm. "She's good to go, right MA1?"

"She's alright enough for the Major, Captain."

"Very well. If she's good enough for Marcus, then…"

Turning the two men stepped up into the vehicle. Closing the door behind him, the EOD Captain crossed his arms and leaning up against the sidewall began speaking. "Before I show you what I found, you need to understand that as of right now the only people that know about this is myself, MA2 Mashburn, MA1 and of course," He bowed his head towards Talho. "Major Marcus's I.B. liaison officer."

Catching the EOD Captain, how he purposefully stressed the last name of the Master Instructor, Talho inclined her head back, her hazel eyes shining. "You have my word, Captain. I won't go blabbing to my Bureau Chief."

"I certainly hope not, for you sake Lieutenant," Dean said as he walked towards the front of the Mobile Command Post. "I've known the Major for a while, and one thing he has no tolerance for," Picking up two bundles he turned looking Talho eye to eye. "Is someone going behind his back, understand?"

Straightening her spine, Talho met his stare. "I can assure you, Captain, you have my word."

Dean smiled big. "Good, now have a look at this." He laid out two vests on a table.

"Let me guess," Talho began as she gingerly fingered one of the vests, the front of the garment stained brown with dried blood. "These are the vests worn by our would-be bombers."

"Wow, nothing gets by you I.B. Types," Dean humorously remarked causing a brief flash of crimson to touch the leggy 2nd lieutenants cheeks as Wintermote and Mashburn tried to hide their smiles. The EOD Captain continued. "As you pointed out Lieutenant, these are the vests worn by our Vodarac holy warriors. The one all cut up is the one I took off the live one knocked out by your new boss," He winked at Talho. "The blood-stained one taken out by the Sage's bodyguard I was able to take off in one piece."

Talho looked up at the Captain. "Why were you able to take off this one in one piece?"

Dean's smile faded. "It's much easier if the subject is kaput, Lieutenant."

"Kaput?"

Wintermote smiled at her. "It's from one of the ancient languages, Ma'am. It means, dead."

**********************************************

Stoner waited in the darkness, his back pressed up against the cold brick wall of the alley where he was patiently waiting for the photo shop owner. After leaving the photography shop Stoner had clandestinely made his way back to his hotel where he had found, not to his surprise, an unmarked van parked outside. Eschewing the hotel he wondered around the back alleyways of the Tower City eventually winding up in a small coffee shop where he ordered an espresso, the small cup of concentrated caffeine adding to his already over-worked nerves.

A cat jumped down from one of the dumpsters lining the alleyway startling him. "Damn cat," He said as he caught his breath. Reaching into his green anorak he pulled out his pack of Lucky Filters and pulling out a cigarette placed it in his mouth. Putting the pack back and pulling out his lighter, fingering the smooth metal case, he smiled smugly. My great grandfathers lighter he had said to the shapely female Information Officer. Lighting the cigarette he suppressed a nervous shiver recalling how her gaze had swept over him.

Best not to cross paths with that one…he thought taking a long pull as the sound of leather soled shoes scraping against the stone on the opposite side of the alley brought his head around.

"Bout time," Stoner said exhaling, the smoke hanging in the air around his head as the shop owner rounded the corner.

The owner quickly retorted as he walked up and handed Stoner a eight-by-ten sized manila envelope. "Hey, can't rush perfection you know."

"Funny. So how long were they there?" Stoner asked as he opened the envelope.

The shop owner leaned against the wall. "Not too long, but they defiantly had your description down pat." He looked up. "You really should do something about that beret of yours you know."

Ignoring the comment Stoner pulled out several of the eight-by-ten photos. "So how'd they turn out?"

"How else? I especially liked the one of the cute military-police couple." The owner laughed. "Although I doubt that was what you were really striving to capture, no?"

Stoner held out the photo of MA2 Mashburn and MA3 Benoit. Turning it in the dim light of the alley he pointed out the flash of color visible in the background. "Correct my friend."

"I thought so, so I took the liberty of enlarging that area." The owner said as Stoner flipped through the photographs. "I found the new growth of Scab Coral quite interesting, but not as interesting as the last shot you took on that roll."

"Oh," Stoner replied, curious.

"Yes, that one," The owner pointed out as Stoner pulled the next to last photo out of the stack.

Stoner stared at the print. It showed the Sage's female bodyguard down in a crouch, the Kunoichi having just sent one of the Vodarac bombers off into the realm of the tenth dimension, her eyes intently glaring up at him as the images behind and off to her side were blurred. Stoner narrowed his eyes at that, and then remembered that he had held his finger down on the shutter release, the single frame exposed multiple times. "What the…" He began as he looked closer at the female's finely shaped face. "…what's up with her eyes?"

"Yeah, I noticed that too. At first I thought it might've been red-eye caused by a flash, so I blew up the area around her face." The owner reached down pulling the last photo out of the beret wearing photographer's hand. Holding it in his pudgy hands, transfixed at the image, he held it for a moment then with a grim expression on his bearded face he handed it back to a mystified Stoner. "I'm not sure what to make of this, my old friend. But it is certainly something I've never seen before."

Stoner held the image up into the light. The owner had enlarged the image such that it only showed the woman's pale skinned face, her perfect nose, mouth, finely trimmed eyebrows and…

The red beret wearing photographer gasped.

…eyes…

…those impossible bright…

…unearthly shaped eyes.

**********************************************

"Are you serious!" Talho exclaimed the two half's of the suicide vest detonator in her hands.

The EOD Officer leaned back and crossed his arms. "Yep. There is no way that those two could have detonated the explosive charges sewn into those. See look," Picking one half of the detonator out of her hand he turned it over. "Whoever put this together didn't finish connecting the electric leads to the AA battery that was encased in the detonator, so there was no way to complete the circuit."

"What about the explosives, they're real, right?" She asked sitting the other half back down.

"Oh, quite. Good stuff." Steve sat the other half of the detonator down next to the other piece and glanced at each of the others in turn, his gaze coming to rest on Talho. "Military grade."

The female Information Officer put her hands on her hips. "So, nothing unusual about that, the Vodarac have conducted several successful guerilla attacks on outlying post. They could've gotten it that way."

"True," Steve quickly countered. "But not this stuff. Hold on a sec." Reaching behind him into one of the many cabinets Steve pulled out what Talho at first took for a grey brick. "Hold this," He said handing the block to her.

Taking it from him, Talho was immediately surprised at the weight and density. She looked up at the EOD Officer. "So what am I holding, Captain?"

"That, Lieutenant is a block of Composition-Four."

"C-4, ok and?" Talho impatiently asked shaking her head.

Reaching down Steve picked up part of the vest he had cut off the live insurgent. Taking the block of C-4 from her he put the part in her hand. "Feel this,"

The female Information Officer gently turned the garment over in her hands. It was light and the fabric was easily malleable. Pulling apart one of the sewn seams she saw a thin strip of brick orange colored plastic. "The Explosive?"

Steve shook his head as Wintermote and Mashburn looked over Talho's shoulder. "No joke stuff. I think it might be a variant of Simtex or something like that. I'd venture to guess that each of these vests has about the same explosive potential as about three or four bricks of these." He pointed out, tossing the brick of C-4 up into the air, catching it.

Talho sat the fabric back down. "So tell me, why would someone go through all this trouble to make an explosive vest that is that powerful, to not go off."

The EOD Officer leaned against the wall of command vehicle. "I dunno Lieutenant Yuki, that's your job."

"Excuse me Lieutenant Yuki, are you in there?" A male voice asked from outside the EOD Command Vehicle.

"Yes, what is it?" Talho asked as she made her way towards the back hatch as MA2 Mashburn opened it; the fresh faced young I.B. Sergeant squinting into the light pouring out of the back of the vehicle.

"Ma'am, we just received a report from a local hotel manager."

"And?" Wintermote asked.

"Well MA1, the owner says that he's found a body in one of his rooms with an apparent gunshot wound to the head."

Smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt, Talho turned towards the EOD Officer. Blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face she grinned. "Well, it looks like it's going to be a long night. Captain if you would please excuse us."

As Wintermote, Mashburn and Talho stepped down out of the vehicle, Steve shook his head. "Have fun Lieutenant."

**********************************************

Damp bath towel wrapped tightly about her body, Naomi stepped out of the shower stopping in front of the bathroom mirror. Wiping off the steamy mirror she reached up pulling a lock of hair around in front of her face, scrutinizing the freshly dyed strands. Nodding approvingly she double-checked that the towel was securely wrapped and walked out of the bathroom sitting down at her vanity.

Stretching, bringing her long arms over her head, she let out a yawn. "Whew, what a day," She said to the image staring back at her from the vanity mirror.

The image responded without speaking, inquisitively cocking its head to the side.

Naomi smiled knowingly back. "Yes, she is just like we were at that age, isn't she?"

The image folded pale hands neatly across its lap and lowered her head, looking at the tops of her knees, the skin almost the same hue as the thick white towel covering them.

Naomi brought her head up. "But, it would appear, she hasn't found the one to teach her how to smile now, has she?"

Silently staring back at the First Attendant, the image narrowed its eyes and frowned.

Naomi leaned back in her seat crossing her arms across her chest and bringing her brows together, frowned back. After a moment she slowly smiled at her image. "Hopefully, Eureka will find that one…the one person who will teach her to laugh and to smile, as we both did, right Katrina?"

The image smiled back.

"Well now," Naomi leaned forward and opening one of the drawers pulled out a bottle of saline solution, a smaller bottle of lens cleaner, plastic contact lens case and a pair of glasses. Setting them off to the side she opened another drawer pulling out a leather bound diary, the barrel of an ink pen sticking out of the top marking her last entry. Holding the spine of the book in her left hand, grabbing the pen with her thumb and index finger of her right, she opened the diary. Briefly glancing at the words written down on the left-hand side she sat the book down and picked up the contact lens case twisting open the left side first, placing the cap onto the blank page on the right, open end facing up.

"What words will I write down today?" She asked her image as she opened the right side of the plastic case, sitting the cap down next to the other one. Leaning in close to the mirror of her vanity she reached up with her left hand and gently pulled down on her lower eyelid. Looking up she deftly plucked the contact lens out of her eye with her right. Putting the lens into her cupped left hand, she picked up the saline bottle and dropped out a few droplets of the saline solution onto the contact. Gently rubbing the lens with her index finger of her right hand, she picked it up, briefly inspecting it for tears and that the color remained true, and placed it into the left side of the plastic case. Repeating the procedure with her right lens she took the bottle of cleaner and filled both the right and left side of the plastic container. Putting the caps back on their respective sides, Naomi put both bottles back into the drawer and sat the case on top of the left side of the vanity drawer.

Picking up her red-framed glasses, holding them up to the window, letting the moonlight shine through the clear lenses, the First Attendant put them on then reached down grabbing the ink pen. Leaning forward she rested her left elbow on the vanity and ran her hand through her freshly dyed hair.

Narrowing her eyes Naomi began to write on the blank page.

…Dear diary...

The First Attendant paused and smiled, recalling the 'seek rat' shared between her and the girl. Looking up she stole a quick glance out the multilayered glass window.

Putting the tip of the pen to the blank page Naomi began making graceful loops and swirls on the paper as the light from the moon shone brightly in her room…

…Today I met another one of our sisters…

…reflecting off the egg-white parchment of the diary causing the red ring encircling her lavender colored iris to expand and contract as the First Attendant to the female Sage continued writing.

…and her name is…

...Eureka.

**********************************************

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Eureka Seven: Blank Pages**

Fan Fiction by Dan

All places, characters, references copyright 2005/2006 Bones Studios

**Chapter 12**

Between Pages

Talho nervously shifted in her seat as she waited on the fine grain leather couch just outside the office of Lieutenant Colonel Dewey Novak.

Noticing her uncharacteristic behavior MA1 Wintermote leaned over slightly and asked his voice no more than a whisper in the immaculately prim receptionist area outside Dewey's office. "Everything ok Lieutenant?"

Unconsciously straightening the hem on her skirt, Talho cut her eyes towards him. "Why are you asking?"

Leaning back into the couch, the leather creaking and squeaking under his stout frame, crossing his arms across his barrel chest, Wintermote cautiously replied. "You just seem…a little," He lowered his chin and smiling cut his eyes back at her. "…Anxious Ma'am,"

Her shoulders visibly relaxing under the cut of her uniform Talho let out an exasperated breath. "Is it that obvious, MA1?" She huffed.

Wintermote stifled a laugh. "Well I don't think that I've ever seen you this nervous before Ma'am."

Talho smiled and picked up a brown folder she had sat down next to her on the couch. Opening it she quickly leafed through the report that she and Petty Officer Wintermote had put together, the pages outlining all the details that they had gathered during the investigation the two had conducted these past couple of months on the Vodarac suicide bomber attack, the ambush on the female Sage's Executive Protection Detail as they made their way back to the airfield, as well as the evidence found in the hotel room where, based on phone call received from the hotel's owner, Talho's team had discovered a body who, according to the preliminary findings collected by the coroner on scene- the scarred hand missing a thumb, numerous bomb making materials, and various pro-Vodarac leaflets- was the man who was positively identified as the maker of the two bomb vest worn by the suicidal bombers and according to the coroner's final report…Talho shook her head…also just happened to be the victim of an apparent self-inflected gunshot wound to the head.

Talho frowned. It all seemed too easy…she thought…so convenient that everything, every piece of evidence pointed back to the body of that old Vodarac bomb maker. I mean come on, it all seems so blatantly obvious that even the most wet-behind-the-ears command investigator, fresh out of "A" school could easily put two-and-two together and assemble the pieces of this puzzle.

And then there was that other thing.

She sharply exhaled, her frown deepening further.

Of all the information they had gathered in this case, one piece of particular interest to her was the information…or lack of, she humorously mused…on the mysterious silver and black trimmed Five-Zero-Five that was shot down by Lieutenant Hollings Eight-Zero-Eight.

Its pilot, identified by Edward as former Executive Protective Agent Johann Scott, was nowhere to be found, his ejection seat and parachute discovered not far from the blasted remains of the Five-Zero-Five. Blood found on scene indicated that he had sustained injuries either from the fight or ejecting from the cockpit. Other than that, all other leads on the man had turned up nothing.

Talho doubted that I.B. would ever find anything more on him because of the fact that, according to his dossier she had dug up, Scott had received almost all the same training as her new Commanding Officer, one Major Jonathan Marcus.

She shook her head recalling the brick wall she had ran into researching the background of the Master Instructor.

Closing the folder, sitting it in her lap Talho looked over at the door leading into the Lieutenant Colonel's office. Taking in a long slow breath, exhaling she looked over at the burly Master-at-Arms, the beginnings of a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. "You're right; I really have nothing to be nervous about."

The door opened, Dewey's Aide-de-camp walking through. "Lieutenant Yuki, the Colonel will see you now."

Talho and Wintermote both stood.

Gesturing with a nod towards Wintermote the Aide told him, the man's tone sharp. "Only the Lieutenant, Petty Officer. You may wait out here."

Sensing him tense up, Talho turned slightly towards Wintermote. "It's ok MA1, I'll be alright."

Not taking his eyes off Dewey's Aide, Wintermote said. "I guess I'll be out here if you need me, Ma'am,"

"Thank you MA1," Nodding in approval and tucking the folder up under her arm, 2nd Lieutenant Talho Yuki turned smartly saying to the Aide. "Lead the way, Captain; best not to keep Colonel Dewey waiting."

Heels clicking sharply against the highly buffed floor, head held high, shoulders squared back, 2nd Lieutenant Talho Yuki marched into Colonel Dewey's office.

* * *

Right hand casually resting on his knee, left elbow propped up on his desk, hand lightly stroking at his chin Dewey Novak sat at his desk looking out the large windows of his office quietly contemplating the words he had just finished reading, the book closed sitting atop his desk next to a brown folder, the books dust jacket's artwork depicting a female figure in the forefront holding a sword, off in the background a tree, its boughs weighted down, branches dipping towards the ground, the entire illustration painted by the artist in soft shades of yellow-ochre.

The sound of a door opening softly gave him pause. Looking over he saw as his current Aide-de-camp walked through the doorway followed closely by the pleasantly alluring form belonging to certain female Information Bureau Officer.

Stopping, bowing slightly at the waist…How easily people are swayed by the mere image of power, Dewey thought…the Aide smartly reported. "Sir, 2nd Lieutenant Yuki,"

Nodding, Dewey turned and with a slight motion of his hand dismissed the aide, who bowing slightly at the waist again, turned on his heel and quickly left closing the door behind him, the sound of the door locking echoing loud in the vast office.

Dewey swiveled his chair back, resumed looking out the window.

Talho stood there at attention, trying her best to discern the Colonel's mood, his sky-blue eyes hidden beneath the leather brim of the combination cover he was currently wearing.

A clever tactic…She thought, remembering, watching her new Commanding Officer utilizing the bill on his black ball cap in similar fashion whenever he didn't wish his emotions to be seen through his, as Marcus had put it: "the windows of his soul".

Dewey kept his body turned towards the window, looked down out of the corner of his eyes at the hem of her dress grey uniform skirt. The two had rarely seen each other in the months preceding the failed assassination attempt on the female Sage. He took a deep breath, calmed the beginnings of the emotion of…

…Longing…

…Desire…

…Lust…

…he felt for the young woman standing there quietly at attention in his office, the curves of her body visible even through the cut of her Federation Dress Uniform.

Talho felt his stare. It excited her, frightened her at the same time. Noticing a folder sitting next to a book on his desk, the folder similar to the one tucked up under her arm, she suddenly realized that he didn't care about the report she was carrying, didn't care about the information contained in it…

All he wanted was …

A corner of his mouth turned upward ever so. Slowly he stood and lifted his head, eyes intently glaring into her hers.

…not her body, but…

"Very well, Lieutenant," he softly began. "Let's have that report now, shall we?"

…her very soul.

"Sir," Talho smartly replied.

Dewey smiled. "Relax Talho; it's just the two of us. No need for formalities between…friends." He walked around, sat on the corner of the desk and crossed his arms. His eyes, hidden in the shadow of the brim of his dress cover, remaining fixed upon hers.

Talho opened the folder, ignoring his stare, and began reading.

Dewey sat there listening as she gave the report nodding his head every once in a while. He had already read her report of course, purposely placed it on his desk for her to see, so when she paused to turn a page he leaned up off the desk and started to walk toward her.

Talho paused midsentence, fought back the sudden urge to run. The door…it's locked stupid…she chided herself.

Dewey noticed the slight flinch, stopped, placed his hands together in the small of his back, said. "Do not stop. Please Talho, continue,"

She swallowed, found her voice and resumed speaking.

Smoothly Dewey walked over, stood next to her, leaned in close, took a deep breath, found her scent intoxicating. "Funny, isn't it," He said interrupting. Leaning in closer he continued, whispering into her ear, his breath hot on her neck. "These baser instincts," He took another deep breath. "Animalistic emotions that are…so hard for people to control…so very easy to give into, wouldn't you agree, Talho?" He reached out, his hands encircling her thin waist, and gently pulled her close to him.

Feeling as his body pressed up against hers Talho trembled slightly, felt her cheeks flush. "Sir…Colonel… please…the report."

Feeling her tremble in his embrace only made him want her all the more. Oh the desire to appease these feelings he thought. Suddenly he released her, and taking a step back slowly inhaled. Regaining his composure Dewey walked back behind his desk and turned, placed his hands on top of his chair facing her, his face a mask of complete composure as he said. "Yes, of course. What were you covering?"

Talho took a deep breath and ignoring the pounding of her heart in her ears continued. "I was just getting to the information myself and Petty Officer Wintermote gathered on the silver and black trimmed Five-Zero-Five,"

"And what of it," Dewey snapped, his tone sharper than what he would've liked, the emotions of desire still stewing in his heart. Turning his back towards her, he looked out the window. "It was shot down, wasn't it?"

"Well, yes it was," Talho replied. "But we've had no luck finding the pilot." She paused.

"And, Lieutenant,"

Back to formalities I see… "Well Colonel, the pilot," Talho paused, flipped up a couple of pages. "Was identified as Captain Johann Scott," She looked up from the page. "Who, according to the information we have obtained, was summarily discharged from the Military a few years ago,"

"And this is important, because?" He asked, his tone maintaining its edge.

Talho noted his timbre of his speech, continued. "The Five-Zero-Five was, according to the Executive Protection Detail, running a very sophisticated electronic countermeasures suite. A suite strong enough that it was able to disrupt all tele-viewer and radio communications with-in," She glanced down at the page. "According to the readings obtained from the S.O.F. pilot that shot it down, an area encompassing approximately ten square miles surrounding the blast site. Based on current trends with-in the Vodarac terrorist organization, they couldn't have obtained anything like that outside of anywhere but from a Military facility."

"Have you been able to verify this?"

Talho sighed, shoulders sagged. "No Colonel, the device was unfortunately destroyed. And all other evidence was…slagged."

He turned his head slightly. "Slagged, Lieutenant?"

Thanks a lot MA1… "We think that somebody, the pilot or an accomplice, used either a thermite or phosphorous grenade and melted what wasn't shot up by the responding S.O.F. terminus units. Slagged, sir."

Dewey smiled inside. Everything was going just as planned. "That is rather unfortunate." He said. Putting his hands behind his back he added. "Is there anything else of interest?"

Closing the folder, tucking it back up under her arm, Talho hesitantly answered. "No, Colonel."

"Very well Lieutenant, you are dismissed." Reaching over towards his desk he touched a hidden button. "My aide will see you out."

Just like that…she thought. Snapping to attention she said. "Thank you Colonel,"

Turning she walked over to the door. Stopping just short of the door Talho took a deep breath and turned around.

"Actually, sir, there is one other thing."

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

Talho took a deep breath. "I find it rather curious as to why the Vodarac would spend so much time planning an assassination only to send out two bombers with faulty detonators? It seems rather odd don't you think, all that time and manpower wasted. It just doesn't seem right."

Dewey kept his back to her, continued staring out the window. When he finally spoke his voice was even, unemotional. "Who can understand the mind of a fanatic?"

Catching his tone, Talho raised an eyebrow…He's hiding something…but then the door opened, the Captain gesturing for her to follow him out.

Closing the heavy wooden doors behind the female Information Officer the Captain asked. "Colonel; will that be all?"

"Yes Captain, that is all. You may leave."

"Sir!" The Aide turned and opened the door.

"Lock it behind you and see that no one disturbs me for the rest of the day."

"Yes sir,"

Dewey sat back down at his desk and resting his hand on his chin closed his eyes, going back over the words contained in the book on his desk. A low humming sound infiltrated his thoughts as the doors to the elevator entrance to his office opened, a hulking form of a man walking out of the shadows and towards his desk.

Not bothering to open his eyes, Dewey said. "Well,"

"Bravo Colonel, bravo. If my arm still wasn't in this damn sling I would applaud your performance."

Dewey lifted his head and opened his eyes. Standing there, wearing his Federation Dress Gray uniform, stood the pilot of the black and silver trimmed Five-Zero-Five.

Johann Scott inclined his bullet-shaped head, raised an eyebrow, the muscles tugging at an ugly scar just above it, turned up a corner of his mouth, continued saying. "Worthy of an award, it was."

Dewey thinly smiled, returned the gesture. "All the world's a stage,"

"And all the men and women merely players." Scott said finishing the ancient quote.

"Quite." Dewey remarked somewhat surprised. "And how is your arm?"

Scott shrugged. "Better. Your doc's are top notch, I'll give them that. Shouldn't be more than a couple of weeks before I can get back in the saddle; got a score to settle with an old friend, you know." His balled his other hand into a fist. "And to collect on a new one,"

Yes, yes you do…Dewey thought. "The TypeZERO,"

Scott blinked once, his eyes becoming hard, a murderous scowl forming on his face. "Little pale, parasite bitch," He spat out. "Marcus was in my grasp…in my grasp," He lifted his clenched fist up. "And I would've had him to if she and that grey demon she pilots hadn't shown up."

Dewey leaned back into his chair, crossed his legs and reached out placing his left hand casually on top of his desk with-in easy reach of the automatic pistol concealed in a holster underneath.

Scott's anger was palatable…Dewey noted…his rage filling the Colonels office. "Just give me what I want and I'll make sure that…that…" He paused, his face contorted in rage. "That thing that thinks it's a human will never…NEVER…" His voice trailed off, his eyes wide in anger.

That's it, rage my friend…The Lieutenant Colonel kept his eyes fixated on the big man…Rage is good, but it must be directed, focused. You will do what I ask of you as long as it fuels your need for revenge. These baser human emotions, so easy to give into…

"Relax," Dewey said his voice honey smooth as he slowly stood. "Calm yourself,"

…so easy to…

Dewey smiled.

…control.

Scott scowled, slowed his breathing, calming his inner demons and looking over at the Lieutenant Colonel…discovered that there were greater demons in this world then the ones raging inside of him.

Dewey smile faded back into some dark abyss. Sitting back down at his desk he picked up the book, and opened it saying. "That is all, you are dismissed."

Scott stiffened to attention. "Yes sir!" He barked out. As he started to turn he stopped, looked back. "Just you give me what I want, and I'll give you what you need."

Dewey didn't respond and as he heard the elevator doors hiss close he momentarily closed the book, his thumb marking the page. Looking back out the window he finished quoting the rest of the passage. "They have their exits and their entrances; and one man in his time plays many parts."

Opening the book, he started to read, stopped, glanced back out the window mulling over the last part of the quote, the words echoing in forefront of his mind…

And one man…

one man…

plays many parts…

many parts…

…and reaching over, picking the folder of Talho's report up, moved it off to the side revealing another folder underneath, its contents containing information regarding research currently being conducted on a project of far greater interest to him than the desire for one man's revenge against another.

Project Omega…

Thinking briefly, recalling that the lead research scientist on the project had found a viable test subject, Dewey leaned forward, touched a button on his desk. "Captain,"

The Aide-de-Camp immediately responded. "Yes Colonel,"

"Contact the Doctor. Inform him that I wish to see him. Tell him I require…another device."

"Very well sir,"

Leaning forward in his chair Dewey opened the folder…a four by six inch color glossy photo of the test subject staring back up at him, the subjects eyes blank, completely void of any emotion staring down at a portable Compac Drive, strawberry colored hair held out of the subjects face by gold hair clips…wondered briefly about the young girl discovered by Doctor Hayase and her team, then focusing back upon the words written down on the pages of the book continued reading.

* * *

The young girl quietly sat on the stone bench thumbing through the pages of what her young mind perceived to be an expensively bound book. Reaching up, pulling a stray strand of strawberry colored hair out of her face, placing it behind her ear, the young girl cocked her head to the side in an inquisitive manner.

Something was wrong with the book she was holding…

The pages…

They were all blank.

Bringing her head up the young girl slowly looked around. "Where is this place?" She asked out loud.

As her eyes took in the scene surrounding her, she noticed what appeared to be row up row of bookcases stretching down both sides of the street, a part of her mind dimly recalling images of the public library she had once visited with her parents in the city that as a small child she vaguely remembered growing up in.

What was the name of the city…bringing her hand up to her chin she tried to remember…War…War-something I think it was called.

Leaning back placing the book on her lap the young girl looked up into the golden colored sky. Where were Tom and Janice?

Furrowing her brows together the young girl concentrated hard, trying to remember what had happened to her adoptive parents. The last thing she recalled was that the three of them were about to have some ice cream.

Turning her attention back to the book in her hands she opened it, began flipping through it…

The young girl gasped.

Stuck between two blank pages was a dried up flower…

…a red- petaled…

…Anemone.

Her adoptive fathers face appeared, a ghostly image in the forefront of her young mind, his mouth moving, forming the words. "My…Anemone…"

"Daddy," She whispered picking the flower up out of the book. "Daddy, where are you?"

Puzzled the young girl looked up from the page at the rows upon rows of bookcases. There was something wrong with all these as well. Glancing down at the book she was holding it suddenly struck her young mind…

The bookshelves…

Just like the book in her hand…

…Were all empty.

She glanced down at her feet, there was still something else missing. "Gulliver, where are you? Gulliver!" She called out. "Where could he be?" She asked as she started to stand.

A man slowly walked by, his hands in his pockets, an absentminded look on his face as he stared off into the golden colored sky.

The young girl sat the open book down and reached out to him. "Excuse me sir, have you seen Gulliver? He's my pet."

Stopping the man turned and looking down upon the young girl, his blue eyes sparkling, shook his head slowly back and forth.

"I don't understand," The young girl turned her head frantically looking around. "He was here just a while ago…" Standing, fighting back tears, she yelled out. "Daddy! Where are you? Daddy!"

Beep…

Startled by the sound, the noise seemingly to reverberate inside her head, the young girl stopped looking around and looking back up asked the dark haired man. "Did you hear that?"

The man shook his head again.

Beep…

"OW!" The young girl suddenly grabbed at her arm. "That hurt!" She exclaimed.

"I hope that this works," A female voice echoed around her. "Anemone, can you hear me?"

"She's still transfixed by it," Another female voice remarked. "Give it a little more time, Lisa. Be patient."

Beep…

Eyes wide the young girl started to feel as something warm began coursing through her veins, the strange feeling wrenching at her heart, tearing at her soul, the feeling in her chest of something or someone trying to wrench her very being away from one reality and back into another.

The background behind the man began to slowly fade. "What's…What's happening to me?" She asked.

Beep…

The man turned and started to walk away.

"No, wait! Don't go. I don't want to be alone. Please, I want to stay!" The girl pleaded as the world around her began to go out of focus, blurring, fading into a blackness that was all consuming. "Daddy, daddy, I don't want to miss it! I don't want to miss the bus!" She shrieked out.

Beep…

Silence.

Stopping, the man looked back over towards the stone bench, the young girl that was standing there only a moment before…gone.

Walking back over the man reached down picking the leather bound book up. Turning it gently over in his hands, he glanced up and down the path then with a grave look in his eyes closed and placed it onto one of the many empty shelves and as the man turned and started walking up the path he noticed…

…fallen out of the hand of the young girl…

…lying on the stone bench…

…was the red-petaled flower.

* * *

Dr. Lisa Hayase stood alone in the middle of one of the Tresor research facilities large hangar bays, arms folded across her white lab coat, the former S.T.A.T. Gunship pilot turned Scientist looking up almost longingly at the TypeTheEND, the archetype naked, hanging from its support gantry directly in the middle of the immense structure, its skeletal structure a milky shade of white in the barely lit din of the large hangers overhead lights.

Lisa took a deep breath, holding it for a moment before slowly exhaling. It's been almost an hour and a half…She thought slowly shaking her head back and forth…Anemone hasn't shown any response at all to the serum.

Standing there, listening to the electrical hum of the lights, Lisa allowed her mind to start to drift. Bringing her left hand up to her chin, she pondered over everything that had occurred over the course of the past couple of months.

Closing her eyes she found herself sitting in the passenger cabin of a military flyer.

"Ladies and gentlemen…" The voice of the pilot resonated through the cabin. "Ladies and gentlemen, we've received our clearance from the tower and here in a minute we'll be making our way over onto the main runway."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Dr. Sonja Wakabayashi looked over from across the aisle. Adjusting her glasses she asked, her tone sarcastic. "He's not serious, is he?"

Lisa laughed at her research colleague. Aside from her, Sonja and the young girl sitting quietly on what would normally be the widow side of the windowless military flyer, the overhead lights shining down on them, the passenger cabin was empty.

"Relax will you, he's just following protocol," Lisa told her as a female flight attendant entered the cabin, the young woman looking crisp in her Federation service dress uniform.

The flight attendant looked around the nearly empty cabin, shrugged her shoulders and reaching down picked up a length of seat belt and proceeded to explain the proper procedures for locking the seatbelt into place. "Uh, ladies if I could please have your attention, please remove the cards from the seat pocket in front of you."

Sonja sat upright in her seat, card in hand, her eyes fixated on the flight attendant. Lisa suppressed a yawn as the attendant went through the motions of demonstrating how to buckle the seat belt followed by the location of the emergency exits, what to do if the cabin lost pressure, and what to do if they were forced to ditch the flyer. "You'll notice on the card the illustration on how to assume the proper crash position," The attendant stopped and looked directly at Sonja, the blonde woman's eyes wide behind her glasses.

Lisa shook her head and said to Sonja under her breath. "You know, that position isn't going to do anything for you other than make it easier for the recovery crew to find your body," Leaning over she lightly elbowed the young girl sitting next to her on the shoulder. "Isn't that right, Anemone?"

The young girl didn't move, her eyes remaining fixated on the portable Compac Drive clutched tightly in her hands, the triangular tube dark.

"Whatever," Sonja sat back as the flyer trembled as the pilot gave the engines power preparing to taxi out and onto the runway. "Still, I hope that they at least serve us some breakfast on this flight."

Lisa grinned slyly. "And ruin your model perfect figure?"

Sonja blanched. Feeling around her stomach and hips she huffed out. "What! Are you saying I'm gaining weight?"

Leaning back into the seat, Lisa looked over at her friend and college with a blank look on her face that slowly broke into a smile followed by a laugh. "No silly, duh…you are so easy to get a rise out of. Relax, you look gorgeous!"

Smoothing out a couple of wrinkles on her blouse Sonja tentatively replied. "You're being nice, but I think you're right. I must be getting fat. That's why I can't find a man." Dejectedly blowing out a puff of air through her lips she threw her head back against the padded headrest. "Maybe Marcus is right,"

"Oh come on!" Lisa shot back, positive tone to her voice. "He only does that because he likes you."

Sonja adjusted her glasses and looked out of the corner of her eye. "Really?"

"Hontou." The former gunship pilot shrugged her shoulders and arching her eyebrows continued. "You should've seen how he treated Edward back when I was flying ops for the teams." Lisa laughed out loud. "They were real terrors, the both of them. I guess that's why they became such good friends."

The flyer lurched forward suddenly as the pilot put on the breaks. "Ladies and gentleman, we're next in line, so if you will all make sure that your seatback's are upright and your luggage is properly stowed we'll be making way shortly. Flight crew, cross check."

"Well, I hear that misery loves company," Sonja remarked. "Honestly I don't know if I could've put up with Marcus. Edward, well, he seems awfully quiet sometimes."

Lisa leaned back into her seat. Turning her head she looked down at Anemone. Reaching over she gently lifted two strawberry colored strands of hair out of her face, placing them behind her ear. "He wasn't always that way." Leaning over she reached down pulling a black backpack out from under the seat in front of her.

"Oh, what happened?" Sonja asked.

Unzipping the top of the pack, Lisa was greeted by a set of eyes surrounded by soft black fur that was surrounded in turn by equally soft white fur. "Do you remember my graduate thesis? You know, the one that got me noticed by Doctor Thurston?" She asked as Gulliver slowly climbed out of the backpack and looking over at his owner lowered himself, contouring his body as he settled down into the former gunship pilots lap.

Sonja brought her hand up, thoughtfully stroking her chin. "Wasn't it concerning the emotional feedback loop created by the interaction between pilot and archetype? What did you call it?"

"Compac Feedback System," Lisa said as the flyer rumbled, the pilot applying power to the engine's, the craft straining against the breaks, poised as it was ready to zoom down the runway. "Edward was one of the first LFO pilots to," She paused trying to find the correct term. "Experience it."

The bespectacled blonde researcher turned, surprise in her eyes. "He was…the one?"

Lisa turned back, crossed her arms, stared down at the lump of white fur resting in her lap. "Yes, he was. I didn't mention his name in my thesis. Said He didn't want me to…because…because of the vulgarity of what happened."

Unnoticed by the two women, the young girl stole a sideway's glance towards the former gunship pilot. Gulliver noticed, raised an eye, lowered it, went back to sleep.

"Vulgarity," Sonja exclaimed, as, engines roaring, the flyer leapt down the runway and up into the air. Waiting until the craft had leveled off she continued. "From what I heard it was a real massacre."

Lisa stroked Gulliver, the animal cooing softly in her lap. "That's putting it mildly. I think that there was something like thirty different body parts pulled out of the foot, ankle and hand joints. A real bloody mess." She looked up towards the front of the cabin, her blue eyes taking on a faraway look. "It took Marcus almost three hours to talk him out of the cockpit."

"Oh my Lisa, that's terrible."

"That it was. Even Marcus was a little shook up about it." She turned back towards Sonja. "And that coming from a man I've seen covered from head to toe in other people's blood and body tissue."

"I see," Sonja softly said. "Well, speaking of body tissue, I hope that we can get something out of that spike thing Commander Novak recovered from the creature at the blast sight." Reaching down underneath her seat, the blonde pulled out a metal cylinder.

Lisa looked back up at the naked form of the TypeTheEND. Smiling she thought back to the day in the lab that had brought her up to this point.

Having cut a cross-section of the object, placing it on a glass slide, Lisa was intently staring through the twin lenses of one of the Tresor Research Labs optical microscopes minutely twisting on the fine adjustment knob, the image of the sample slowly coming into sharp focus. Looking through the finely ground glass ocular lens Lisa suddenly realized that she had seen a similar sample somewhere before.

Looking up from the microscope Lisa called out across the lab. "Hey Sonja come here and have a look at this,"

"What is it," Sonja had asked from where she was also looking through the lenses of another microscope.

"I'm not really sure." Lisa said. "It looks…" She paused. "…Familiar,"

Sonja looked up. "Nani!"

The former gunship pilot crinkled her nose. "I'm being serious. Come here,"

"I was being serious," Sonja said as she got up from her desk and made her way over to her research partner. Adjusting her glasses she sat down and looked through the scope. Adjusting the focus she looked at the sample for a while. Finally she said. "Well now…this is…interesting. Very interesting. Hold on a sec," Getting up Sonja walked back to her station. Picking up a couple of glass slides she held them up to the light. Setting one of the glass slides back down at her workstation, she walked back over and reaching down pulled the sample taken from the spike out of the microscope placing the one from her desk onto the object holder.

Looking back down through the eyepiece for a moment Sonja muttered. "I…I can't…its just…incredible," She stood, turned towards the former gunship pilot. "Look at this and tell me what you see."

"Okay," Lisa looked through the eyepiece. "Looks the same." Bringing her head up she asked. "Where is this sample from?"

"Not where, but who," Sonja smiled and pulled the glass slide out from the metal arms. "You won't believe it," She said as she handed the slide to Lisa who held it up to the light.

"Sugoi!" Lisa exclaimed her blue eyes wide, the name on the sample spelled out in red permanent marker, the letters written all in caps by the blonde haired bespectacled researcher.

EUREKA: BLOOD SAMPLE OO7.

Standing in the large hanger, looking down at her hand Lisa caught a slight glimmer from the diamond set in the middle of the engagement ring. Shoulders slumping, she sighed…Marcus, my love, I'm so sorry…Lisa looked back up at the headless form of the TypeTheEND…It's just that once we confirmed that Eureka and the creature that appeared out of the blast crater shared what was basically the same blood type…

She allowed her thoughts to trail off into the darkness beyond the naked hanging form of the archetype.

Lisa frowned. She and Marcus hadn't seen much of each other these past few months since the failed assassination attempt on the female Sage. What with him training a new S.O.F. Unit and her unraveling bit by bit the DNA code contained in the samples taken from the creature and the girl, there simply hadn't been much time for each other.

"I guess we'll just have to be patient," The Master Instructor had told her during one of their brief conversations by phone. "I don't want to come between you and your project," He had said. "I know that it is very important to you, so don't sweat it. We'll set a date when you are ready, okay my love?"

The former gunship pilot smiled. She loved Marcus with all her heart, that she knew, but this new discovery had driven her in her pursuit to find a way to create another pilot in the same likeness as, how her fiancé had put it, the one born out of the earth.

How ironic…She thought…that the creature, a Coralian Doctor Egan had called it, shared the same cell structure as Eureka. The girl, so child-like in her view, was an almost direct opposite of the star shaped Coralian that had so viciously attacked the EOD team.

Lisa furrowed her brows together as a sudden realization came over her…It was almost as if the creature wasn't so much attacking the team as it was protecting the growth of new Scub awakened by the blast of the anti-warship missile. Not unlike how our own body attacks foreign germs around a cut or scrape.

It wasn't long after her discovery of the similarities between the girl and the creature that she had began to synthesize a serum in the hopes of what was to be the beginning of reconfiguring the genetic structure of her test subject.

She huffed, crossed her arms. Of course she had to figure out a way to bring Anemone out of the stupor…A look of desperation Marcus had called it in the hospital room as he lay in bed next to a young boy…otherwise what good would she be if they managed to restructure her DNA to that of the girl if she was in a half comatose state. She silently prayed that the serum would be the first step in what was projected to be a long, arduous process.

Lisa looked up again at the headless form of the TypeTheEND, her gaze lingering on the dark gap where the head would be, came to rest on the bulbous shape behind the gap, where, at least on the TypeZERO, the cockpit was located. She narrowed her eyes. The tissue samples taken from the TypeTheEND and TypeZERO were almost as indistinguishable from each other as the blood samples taken from the Coralian and Eureka. Almost as if the two archetypes were related in some bizarre way, like twins.

"Soon," She began. "Soon I'll have a suitable pilot for you, and then…" She paused, looked down at the ring on her finger, back up to the archetype. "Then we can continue on with what Adrock started,"

"LISA!"

Sonja's excited shout echoed within the hanger. Lisa turned. "What, what is it?"

The blonde researcher ran up to her and through breathless gasp said. "It's Anemone."

"Nani?"

Sonja adjusted her glasses. "It worked. She's out of it."

The two women quickly turned and started to run out of the hanger when Lisa stopped suddenly and looked back towards the TypeTheEND.

"What's wrong?" Sonja stopped and asked.

Lisa shook her head. "Nothing. I just felt as if…" Lisa focused on the bulb shaped cockpit. "It's nothing. Never mind. Let's go."

As the women walked out closing the hanger door behind them, hidden within the thorax shaped cockpit, three sets of eyes silently watched, blinked once then closed, receding back into the archetype's milky white skin.

* * *

"I WANT TO GO BACK!"

"A penny for your thoughts, Major?"

Lowering his head then slowly glancing to his right, a smile forming on his lips, the two standing on a hill, not really a hill but an older up-cropping of Scab, the ground covered in green grass just like every other "hill" in the distance Marcus had pointed out, wearing his customary pants, shirt, black hat and a black fleece "operators" jacket, brown eyes covered by dark colored sunglasses, the Master Instructor remarked to the young female Information Officers observation.

"Only worth a penny, huh?"

Her hand on her hip, the other holding a clipboard, wearing what could only be described as a grey colored one-piece flight suit, at least that is what Marcus chose to think of it as…Did that come in a spray can, he humorously thought…clad also in a black fleece jacket, hazel colored eyes also covered in a pair of dark colored sunglasses, her black short cropped hair blowing in the cool autumn breeze, 2nd Lieutenant Talho Yuki, smiling back at the older man replied.

"Well…maybe a nickel then."

"I guess that is better than nothing Lieutenant…Snow."

"Roger that…" Talho paused; still smiling she turned looking back out at the field of green. "…Mr. Green."

Laughing out loud Marcus reached over keying the mic on the portable transmitter/receiver attached to a loop on his jacket. "Go ahead and send the targets out."

"Yes sir!" A young male voice replied.

"Better get ready Lieutenant, ears on."

"Ryoukai, Major!"

Watching as Talho started stuffing the foamy earplugs into her ears…Ryoukai, Has Talho been talking to Lisa…the Master Instructor thought back over the past six months and shaking his head side to side muttered. "Only a nickel…"

Switching a knob on top of the portable transmitter/receiver Marcus called up the middle walker. "Ok Chief, we're all set. You all buttoned up in there?"

The TypeALPHA's chief tech's voice immediately came through the small mic. "All set Major. Tell them to give her hell!"

Placing his own set of earplugs securely in place as five, four legged mobile gun platforms lumbered out into the middle of the sea of green grass in the distance, four of the units under remote operation, the fifth being expertly piloted by Chief Taylor…the platforms having been decommissioned all their armaments removed, the units moving in a diamond formation, the gun platform in the middle sporting a red flag, the cloth whipping in the cool autumn breeze from the end of a long whip antenna…and glancing around one final time, the Tower City State that the new base of operations for his new team, Team Seven as it had been dubbed, called home overlooking the surrounding hills and valleys, the town of Bellforest having grown up around the immense structure, satisfied that all was in place Marcus glanced down at the watch on his left wrist and reached over and keyed the small mic one final time, a single word coming out of his mouth.

"Execute..."

* * *

Sitting in the pilot's seat of the Nirvash, the LFO crouched behind one of the green hills cradling an 80MM Rifle, Eureka looked across to the empty copilot's cockpit and patiently waited, just as Marcus had told her to. As she sat there listening through her wrap-around headset for the signal to begin today's training operation, the girl thought back, unseen hands flipping through the many once blank pages of her mind.

Unconsciously reaching up, her pale fingers touched the gold choker "ring" fastened around her slender neck, a gift that the Master Instructor had given her for her "Birthday", the girl cocked her head to the side.

"It's the day that you were born," Marcus had told her as he hugged her tight, "Adrock was supposed to give this to you Eureka." He had softly whispered into her ear, a flood of strange, new emotions almost overwhelming her as she quietly stood along with Holland in the immense hanger that used to be home to the S.O.F. detachment holding the velvet covered box in her small hands.

"Adrock…Adrock was supposed to…give this to me?" She had asked the Master Instructor.

The girl frowned and pulled her hand away from the golden ring. "Marcus…" She whispered. "…You care…you care for me just like…"

"Eureka, you ready?" Holland suddenly asked, his image appearing on the Nirvash's cockpit HUD to her right.

Flipping her mind forward, back to the present, unseen hands poised over the blank pages, Eureka quickly acknowledged. "Yes…yes I am Holland."

Smiling back at her he replied. "Ok, just making sure."

"Thank you Holland."

"Hey! Don't I get any love?" Edward asked, his image appearing to her left.

"Why? Are you not…loved?" The girl asked lavender eyes wide, the tone of her voice dry, unemotional.

"Is that a joke?" The Assistant Instructor excitingly asked. "Are you telling me a joke, Eureka?"

"Ok you two, listen up. It's almost time," Holland gruffly said. Glancing one final time at the girl Holland abruptly killed the video feed.

A puzzled look on his face, Edward smartly replied. "Roger that Commander, shutting up."

What is wrong with Holland…Eureka thought as Edward cut the communications link, his face disappearing as quickly as it had appeared…Holland…is Holland not happy with me? Did I do something to make him…angry?

Suddenly the hiss of a coms channel being opened echoed through her wrap around head set, the single word reverberating in her ears as the hands began writing on the blank pages in the mind of the girl.

"Execute…"

* * *

"How's my honey bunny?"

Her hands lightly at the controls of the gunship, the strain of the engines causing the craft to shake as she expertly kept the lethal aircraft hovering on the invisible waves of trappar, the green glow of the ethereal waves periodically streaming off the leading edges of the wings of the small craft as it lay hidden behind the hill opposite the three LFO's, Ray Beams flipped the switch on the HOTAS.

"Charles, please, not now, it's almost time."

"Sorry my lovely wife to be, I just couldn't resist." Charles gleefully replied over the ship's private communications channel, his face in the middle of the gunships consol. "You just look so cute sitting there."

"You'll think cute if you screw this up." Ray replied, cutting her eyes at her soon to be husband. "Just watch yourself, I don't trust her and that," Her stomach contracted.  
"…thing she calls the Nirvash."

"Don't worry yourself my love." Charles looked over to his right speaking to someone just outside the picture. "Roger that, extract team all strapped in and standing by." Looking back into the camera he continued. "We're all set back here. Love you!"

Smiling back at the burly man, Ray responded. "Love you too, just be careful, I don't want Major Marcus yelling at you!"

Charles flashed her a devilish grin. "Don't worry babe, in and out. No problem!"

Killing the internal feed she turned her head. "Extraction team all set Major, standing by!"

Strapped into the seat behind her, Major Kenneth Lennon, grey eyes shining brightly replied. "Excellent."

Just then a burst of static as the Master Instructors voice came across the com.

"Execute…"

* * *

What is wrong with me…Holland thought as he reached down and cut the feed between his Nine-Zero-Nine, Edward's One-Zero-One and the TypeZERO, the three LFO's crouched down behind the old up cropping of Scab that the Master Instructor and Team Seven's Information Officer were standing on…Why I am so upset at…Marcus whenever I see him around Eureka, I mean SHE chose me, right…

…RIGHT?

His hand curled up into a fist.

Surprised at the ferocity of his own thoughts Holland took a deep breath, slowly letting it out, calming his emotions.

"No extraneous thoughts." He said out loud, remembering a phrase the Master Instructor had said to his Academy class during one of the many lectures. "Stray thoughts get you killed." I have got to get a grip…Holland thought just as Marcus voice broke across the coms link.

"Execute…"

His hands on the controls of his Terminus, Holland briefly thought…I really should talk to him…

Gripping the controls tighter…knuckles turning white…he triggered the boosters as his mind screamed out louder than the twin plumes of flame rocketing him up and out from behind the green hill…

Eureka…Picked…ME!

* * *

As the four-legged walking tanks lumbered out into the firing line, Marcus felt a slight tremor and turned just in time to see the simultaneous launching of the three LFO's that were hidden just behind his and Talho's position.

"Better hang onto your hair, Lieutenant!" The Master Instructor yelled out as the trio shot over the two of them with Eureka in the center, Holland in his Nine-Zero-Nine on her right, Edward's One-Zero-One to the left.

Ducking down, clutching the clipboard tightly to her chest, her other hand going up to cover the top of her head, the Information Bureau Liaison to the S.O.F. Unit shouted back. "Watch out!"

Marcus looked at her, shouted back. "Exactly!"

Talho looked up at him a puzzled look in her hazel eyes. "What?"

Laughing the Master Instructor turned his attention back to where the Walkers were lumbering along, the unmanned armored gun-platforms oblivious to the fact that they were being lined up in the center of three sets of optical sights.

The air was suddenly abuzz with the deep throated popping as Holland and Edward triggered their 80MM cannon, the ground around the four gun platforms erupting in flashes of dirt and brilliant sparks as the projectiles hit home, the HEAP rounds boring through the thick armor and exploding inside the empty gun turrets.

Inside the middle gun platform Taylor grimaced and gritted his teeth, the sound as chunks of armor being shot off the other four walkers banging loudly against the thick plating of his charge, the unarmed four-legged tank shaking as the S.O.F. Team quickly dispatched the targets. Sidestepping around the smoldering hulk of one of the remotes the Diva let out an exasperated sigh. "Come on and capture me,"

"Ok, you're all clear Eureka," Edward's voice, calm and clear resounded in the girls wrap-around headset. "The princes is all yours."

Eureka leaned forward in the cockpit, her lavender eyes narrowing slightly as she targeted the front leg of the red-flagged walking platform, the TypeZERO's HUD painting it in shades of red, the leg outlined in yellow. "Careful Nirvash," the girl whispered to the archetype. "We don't want to hurt the…princess," Glancing one final time at the HUD, Eureka triggered the 80MM cannon.

The girl counted out loud as the sound of the auto-cannon roared unleashing a deadly torrent of high explosive/armor piercing rounds, the vibrations transferred through the TypeZERO's armored frame and up and into the pilots' seat tickling at her spine. "One-thousand-one…One-thousand-two…" Her finger came off the trigger.

Marcus smiled as the TypeZERO flew over the target, the right leading leg of Taylor's walker exploding in a shower of armor and control cables, the tank lurching forward as it slammed into the ground. "Perfect two second burst," Switching the knob on his transmitter/receiver he asked. "Chief, you ok in there?"

The Diva replied. "Didn't even feel a thing. She nailed it right where the joint connects. Perfect hit!"

The Master Instructor looked over at his I.B. Officer and nodded in satisfaction.

"Direct hit, Major," Talho mouthed and smiled.

Holland watched as the TypeZERO pulled away from the stricken gun platform. "Good job Eureka." Bringing the Nine-Zero-Nine around he dove towards the disabled walker. "Target down…two coming in…covering right,"

"Two coming in," Edward repeated as he too dove in towards the sprawled out walking gun-platform. "Covering left…Extract team stand-by,"

Lennon settled back into his seat as Ray responded. "I copy…standing by," Looking over her shoulder she grinned. "Hang on sir,"

Lennon matched her grin. "You know it,"

The ground shook as Edward and Holland reached down and pulling up on the ends of their ref-boards, spilling out huge waves of trappar, quickly halted their dives, and throwing the huge boards out from underfoot, the magnetic locks disengaging from metal shod feet, the Nine-Zero-Nine and One-Zero-One landed and kneeling down, placing their boards alongside the extended legs of the LFO's, took up defensive positions on either side of the disabled walker, the smoking barrels of their 80MM cannon swinging back and forth as they covered down the area directly in front of them.

"Clear right!" Holland bit out.

Edward's response immediately followed. "Clear left! All clear topside?"

Twisting the HOTAS slowly to the left, the TypeZERO cutting a bright green circular arch in the airspace above the downed target, Eureka looked out and down at the area around the disabled gun-platform. "All clear topside." She responded.

"I copy all clear topside," Holland acknowledged. "Drop zone clear!"

Tightening his stomach muscles, Lennon grunted out. "GO!"

Ray gritted her teeth as she gunned the engines, the gunship shooting almost straight up into the air from behind the hill. Banking hard to the right she dropped the craft down aiming right at the downed walker.

"Ok, get ready," Charles yelled out to the five other heavily armed and armored extraction team members as they checked one last time that all their gear was securely strapped and tightened down, each man clutching a refboard to his chest as the craft began its controlled descent towards the ground.

Feeling her stomach as it tried to come out her throat, straightening the craft out Ray calmly spoke into her microphone. "Coming in hot, extraction team…stand by in three…two…ONE!"

Pulling back hard on the control stick, the gunship shuddering in protest, Ray stood the craft on its tail almost directly over the target as six green tendrils extended out from behind the aft end of the ship as Charles and the extraction team combat dropped out and riding on the ethereal energy shot quickly towards the walker.

Lennon, monitoring the extraction team from a tele-viewer mounted in the aft end of the gunship, excitingly shouted out. "They're all clear, punch it!"

Continuing her holding pattern high up above Eureka watched as the gunship shot out from the drop zone, the ship cutting a path through the rippling waves of trappar as it accelerated up and away. Turning her attention back to the red-flagged walker she cocked her head to the side and bringing up the magnification on the TypeZERO's HUD, watched as Charles and the five other men descended upon the disabled walking tank quickly pulling Chief Taylor up and out of the cockpit depositing the big man face first onto the ground.

The Diva laughed as Charles' men swiftly searched him and standing him up, bound his hands to his front. "Oh baby, that's what I'm talking about!"

Ignoring him, Charles glanced down at his watch as one of the extraction team members pulled out a harness and began putting it on the TypeALPHA's Chief Tech under the watchful eyes and guns of the other team members. "Twenty seconds," He told them.

"Make sure you tighten down the leg straps," Taylor pointed out as the man finished strapping the harness on his huge frame.

The man grinned as he tightened the leg straps. "I thought you liked a little pain, Chief?"

"True darling, but I'm not in the mood to have my family jewels crushed today." The Diva deadpanned.

The man grinned knowingly, nodded and turned towards Charles. "All set, target secured."

Shaking his head Charles smiled. "Good job. Less than thirty seconds." Looking at Taylor he asked. "You ready to take a little ride on the wild side Chief?"

The Diva smiled. "Sure, why not."

"All right," Charles reached over his back pulling a coiled rope out of a pack laying it on the ground at his feet, one end of the rope terminating in a steel "D" shaped ring that he attached to an oval ring located on the back of the harness that the team had so swiftly strapped onto the big Chief Tech. Picking up a length of the rope he said. "Hang on, here goes. Give them the signal,"

The man who had tightened the leg straps knelt down and pulled out a small pen shaped device with a silver cylinder with a red cap attached to one end of it from one of the pouches on his CiRaS assault vest. Holding it up over his head and pulling down on a black lever located just below the cylinder with a gloved thumb and releasing it, shot a red flare up into the sky.

"There's the signal. Eureka,"

Holding the Nirvash in a tight turn over the drop zone, leaning over looking out the left side of the cockpit, arching an eyebrow, the girl responded to Holland, his face projected on the right side of the TypeZERO's canopy HUD. "I can see it Holland…Chief Beams, stand by,"

Charles looked up into the clear blue sky finding the grey shape of the TypeZERO as the girl began executing what appeared to be the beginnings of, at least to his experienced eyes as a refboarder, a cut-back-drop-turn maneuver. "I copy, standing by." Then speaking to his team and captured princess continued saying. "Ok, get the cable ready. Chief hang onto your butt, here she comes,"

The diva smiled big. "Oh honey, you'd better believe it,"

Feeling the warmth of the sun on her face as she pointed the tip of the TypeZERO's board straight up into the sky, Eureka tightened her "tummy" muscles as the force of the sudden maneuver tried to push her blood away from her head. Pausing for a moment right at the apex of the aerial, she twisted the HOTAS all the way to the left and pulled back hard, the Nirvash responding by extending both arms out and twisting its torso, rotating the huge refboard one-hundred-eighty degrees, pointed the tip right at the walker and group of men gathered there and catching an upward rising wave of trappar caused by the initial move, dove down towards the ground.

"Perfect," Marcus commented as Eureka came out of the trick, the TypeZERO awash in the ethereal green energy as it shot down towards its target.

Amazing…Ray thought as she brought the gunship around lining the nose up almost directly behind the TypeZERO.

"Quite," Lennon quietly remarked behind her.

Ray's eyes widened. She hadn't realized that she had verbalized her thoughts. "Sorry sir,"

Lennon shook his head, gray eyes following the green trail of trappar left by the TypeZERO's wake. "It's ok, I find it hard to believe myself," He leaned back into his seat, thinking…Marcus, my friend, you most certainly have your hands full with this one. "Ok, let's follow her in and extract Chief Beams and his team."

Ray nodded, her hands already manipulating the controls, the gunship diving down into the waves.

"She's bringing that thing in pretty fast, don't cha think Chief?" The man who had helped Taylor tighten down the harness straps asked.

Charles turned his mouth upwards in a grin. "Naw, looks fine to me. You'd had better made sure that Chief's harness is on tight, this is going to be quick!" Picking up one end of the rope, handing it to the man he shouted out. "Ok get ready! Everyone else…security wheel, boards in hand!"

Taking the end, the man and Charles ran out away from the walker and stretched the line out while the remaining men formed a circle, the barrels of their weapons out, refboards tucked up tight between armpits and the collapsible stocks of their HK-416's.

"Line up!" Charles ordered. Raising their arms up above their heads and keeping the line taught…the center of the length of rope they held marked by a bright yellow flag…both men turned to see as the TypeZERO dove in on them.

Mouth a straight line, lavender colored eyes focused on the slip of brightly colored cloth, left hand gently resting on the finger control studs of the HOTAS, Eureka smoothly brought the Nirvash in line with the yellow mark, the grey colored LFO crouching down, left arm outstretched.

Taylor swallowed hard and took a deep breath as the metal clad hand of the TypeZERO, its fingers enclosing the yellow flag, snapped shut.

As Beams and the man holding the other end of the rope stepped back, the Diva watched as the coiled length of rope quickly played out. "OH SHIII…" He began as the last length uncoiled, the dynamic nylon line momentarily stretching out absorbing the Chief techs weight, then away he went, straight up into the air.

Beams was laughing out-loud. "Did you see that," He gestured towards where the TypeZERO was fading off into the distance towards the hill where the Master Instructor and his Information Bureau Liaison where watching the exercise. "Talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire." Composing himself he turned to see the gunship bearing down on his team. "Ok, crew. Lets blow this popsicle stand."

Lennon leaned forward slightly, looking over the raven haired pilots shoulder. "Good, she extracted him…Get ready,"

Ray grinned as she smoothly brought the ship in. "Already on it…Bay door open, net up?" She asked.

Lennon leaned back. "Bay door open, net up."

"Team on wave…NOW!" Charles yelled as he threw his refboard underfoot, the rest of the unit following suite, the front of the gunship gaping open ready to swallow the heavily armed and armored figures up.

Marcus watched as the team shot out in front of the gunship and one by one, disappeared into the open bay. Smiling he recalled how it felt all those many times before as his body landed safely in the catch net strung up inside the bay of some gunship after having been extracted in similar fashion.

"Team all recovered," Lennon's voice crackled over the Master Instructors mic.

Holland took one more glance covering down his area of responsibility. "Team recovered…Moving out!"

"Moving out!" Edward repeated as he started pulling back on both of the One-Zero-One's HOTAS simultaneously mashing the accelerator to the floorboard with his right foot, the archetype feeling the manual inputs through bundled nerves as a signal for it to reach back, pick up the refboard, stand up and slightly flexing its knees…the Assistant Instructor completing the sequence by dropping his right hand down to the gear shifter, left foot engaging the clutch pedal, shifted down…and engaging it rear boosters, bellows of white smoke momentarily obscuring it from view, leapt up into the air.

White teeth bared in a grin Holland, having just completed the same set of inputs, felt the magnetic locks engage, and leaning back into the acceleration couch, coaxed his Nine-Zero-Nine into a steep climb up and out away from the smoking hulks of the destroyed gun platforms.

"Here they come," Marcus said. Keeping his eyes on the Nine-Zero-Nine, he reached down to the watch. "And…MARK!"

Talho turned towards him. "Time?"

The Master Instructor smiled. "Four minutes, forty-nine seconds,"

* * *

Lisa quietly stood outside one of the Tresor Research Facilities observation rooms, the room a facsimile of a typical hospital rest and recovery ward.

The room was darkened, she knew, the lights turned out during the nighttime hours to give its occupant a respite from the prying eyes intently maintaining a twenty-four hour vigil watching from just on the other side of the large two way mirror that dominated the wall directly opposite the foot of the bed.

Of all days she would have to pick this one to be difficult…Lisa thought…It would figure, the one time we get a surprise visit from some stuffed shirt officer.

A male orderly put a key into the door. "Are sure you want to go in there by yourself, Ma'am?" He nervously asked.

Staring at the door, she told the man. "Just open it. We don't want to keep that visiting staff officer waiting."

"Yes Ma'am," The man turned the key and opened the door.

Stepping into the room Lisa slowly inhaled, her shoulders relaxing, arms falling to their natural position, hands just below her waist, the former gunship pilot's senses on high…

"And how are you this morning, Anemone," Lisa cautiously asked. "You have an important visitor here to see you,"

…just in case.

"We'll be right out here if you need us, Ma'am." The orderly anxiously said just before he shut the door behind her, the sound of the lock as it clicked going no farther into the room then the female researcher.

She didn't acknowledge, but instead concentrated on the area directly in front of her, eyes adjusting to the dark.

Well…Lisa thought as the outline of the bed came into dim focus…bed's not been slept in, again.

She took a measured step. "So honey, did you not sleep well?" Another step. "Was it the nightmares again?" Her eyes came to rest on a small mound at the foot of the bed, two white orbs popping out of the darkness. "Gulliver missed having you in bed to keep him warm,"

Lisa started to reach back for the light switch when she heard it…

…barely audible…

"…Sniff…"

…from the corner…

"…Sniff…"

…off to her right.

Lisa froze, her muscles tensing, fingers hovering just centimeters from the light switch. "Anemone?"

A whispered voice. "Why…why did…you…"

"Anemone, I'm going to turn on the light now, ok sweetie,"

The voice began to increase in volume. "...I want…I want to go back…"

Oh man, this isn't going to be good…The gunship pilot noted the slight change in the young girls voice inflection, took another deep breath, preparing herself…

…Switching gears.

"Lisa," An electronically amplified female voice suddenly echoed into the room. "She's crouching in the corner,"

Good grief, not now Sonja… Lisa thought as the young girls voice…

…a shrill wail now…

"I…WANT…"

….exploded from out of the darkened observation room.

"…TO…GO…BACK!"

* * *

"You've got to be kidding," Marcus said into the phone as he leaned back in his chair in his new office.

Housed in the main building of the small Federation outpost…the same site that was formerly utilized by Adrock Thurston, the base located a few miles outside the town of Belforest that Team Seven now called home…the Master Instructor looked up at the white-washed ceiling and rolled his eyes in disgust.

"What do you mean; you don't have the right tools anymore? You're an engineer, YOU ALWAYS KEEP THOSE KIND OF THINGS LYING AROUND, DON'T YOU?" Marcus shouted out the last words startling everyone who was quietly seated in his office.

Eyes widening Eureka cautiously glanced over towards Holland, who was also somewhat startled by the Master Instructors uncharacteristic outburst of emotion. She started to ask Holland a question, but he saw and shook his head side to side.

The girl frowned and turned looking back at Marcus who had pulled the phone away from his ear as the sound of someone yelling back, loud even through the tiny speaker in the handset, echoed in the small office.

"OF COURSE I DO! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, AN IDIOT?" There was a brief pause followed by a sound similar to the growling noise made by the Master Instructor, albeit higher pitched. The man on the phone continued his rant. "THAT EQUIPMENT COST MONEY AND THAT, IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW, DOES'NT GROW ON TREES!"

Edward smirked. "Sounds like you pissed him off…again."

Marcus frowned and narrowed his eyes. Covering the transmitter he told him. "Yeah, not that hard to do," Putting the handset back to his ear, Marcus continued talking to the person on the other end. "Ok, ok, sorry. But I still need to see about getting another refboard made,"

Holland leaned back in his chair. Crossing his arms he looked over towards where Edward was standing, his back against the wall of the small office. "Who is he talking to?"

Sitting in the chair directly across from Marcus's desk, Eureka glanced at Holland who was seated next to the open door of the office, and then back over up at the Master Instructors Assistant.

As Edward started to laugh she furrowed her brows, thin lips pursed together.

"That, Commander Holland is the only man," The Assistant Instructor paused taking a deep breath, and gesturing in the air with his hands for emphases continued. "THE ONLY MAN," He laughed again. "Whom I've ever seen, put you-know-who in his place," Edward raised his brows and pointed at Marcus, who was still talking.

"Yes, just like the first one," The Master Instructor looked directly at Eureka, who was still frowning, and winking at her, his emotions back under control, continued telling the man on the phone. "A Hobie Tri-fin,"

Eureka tilted her head to the side in her customary inquisitively manner when Marcus suddenly frowned, and furrowing his eyebrows together started phonetically spelling out what he had just said.

"Hobie Tri-fin…Hotel…Oscar…Bravo…In…" He grimaced, pulling the phone away from his ear, the voice on the other end roaring.

"I'M NOT DEAF." That snorting noise again. "I CAN SPELL JUST FINE. AS A MATTER OF FACT WHY DON'T YOU DRAG YOUR SORRY…"

Marcus roared back. "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE OLD MAN, THERE'S CHILDREN LISTENING!"

The voice on the phone yelled out. "FINE, JUST GET OVER TO MY SHOP. AND BRING THAT BLANKETY BLANK MACHINE WITH YOU. GOODBYE!"

The Master Instructor sat the phone down. "Good grief, I swear that man," He leaned back taking a deep, cleansing breath and shaking his head smiled as he exhaled. "Wow, well, who wants to take a ride up to the Old Man's garage with me today?"

"It's all you," Edward quickly pointed out. Pulling his lighter out of his front pants pocket he continued. "I'm supposed to go over the after action report on today's exercise with Major Lennon,"

"Typical," Marcus remarked. "Don't set yourself on fire too much, those things will kill you, you know." Looking over at Holland he asked. "What about you, Commander, care to meet 'The Man who put you-know-who in his place'?"

Holland put his hands up. "Oh, no. I don't want to be at ground zero when you two try and split the atom," He chuckled.

Marcus and Edward started laughing.

"That's good," Edward pointed out. "You're getting it."

"That right," The Master Instructor stood. "Got to learn to laugh, right Eureka?"

The girl tilted her head to the other side. "Why did the man on the phone need to watch his language? I understand English quite well,"

* * *

"Anemone, calm down," Lisa calmly spoke into the blackness.

"I…WANT…TO…GO…BACK!"

"Lisa, watch out, she's getting ready to…" Sonja blurted out.

"Kuso!" The gunship pilot cursed as the sound of someone moving onto the bed…the mattress springs creaking under the weight, the sound as loud as an engine roaring in her ear…registered to her heightened senses.

"Lisa, she's up on the bed…watch out!"

Closing her eyes, Lisa flipped the switch, the darkness retreating away in a flash of light, the young girl caught in the glare, the abruptness of the overhead lights coming on momentarily disorienting her from jumping off the bed and onto the gunship pilot turned researcher…

…only a moment…

…but it was all the time Raven needed.

"Anemone…" Lisa snapped out, her voice sharp and full of authority as she crouched slightly and moving faster than almost everyone behind the two-way mirror watching thought possible…

"…I need you to…"

…covered the short distance between the door and the bed grabbing the young girl by her right wrist, which Anemone had placed on the top of the mattress, and before she could react Lisa reached up with her left hand lightly smacking the young girl across her face turning her head away causing waves of strawberry colored hair to slap the gunship pilot across her face as well.

"…CALM DOWN!"

Anemone yelped in surprise from the light palm-heel strike as Sonja's voice shrieked through the speaker. "LISA! WHAT THE HELL…"

Ignoring her research partner, Lisa continued on with the technique. Maintaining her hold on the girls wrist she brought her right hand up towards her left quickly intertwining her and the young girls arm in an arm lock. Grabbing onto her right wrist with her left, Lisa twisted her hips flopping Anemone onto her back on top of the bed.

"Anemone, I need you to relax, please!" Raven calmly, but firmly said.

"NO…NO…NO…I WANT TO GO…BACK!" The young girl sobbed, and then turning her head, deviously smiled at the researcher.

"Anemone, DON'T!" Lisa, catching the look in her eye, warned as Anemone lifted her head and tried to bite at the hands that held her wrist.

"STOP IT!" Lisa continued to give verbal task directions and stepping back…I'm sorry sweetie…yanked the young girl clean off the bed dropping her onto the hard floor, knocking the wind from her.

Gulliver was fully awake now and got up on all fours, growling and hissing at the two from the foot of the bed.

Sonja continued to shout through the intercom. "LISA HAYASE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?"

"STOP RESISTING," Raven shouted as the young girl, eyes wide tears streaming down her cheeks, continued trying to squirm out of the arm lock.

"SEND ME BACK…I DON'T…WANT…I DON'T…WANT…TO…MISS IT!" Anemone shrieked kicking her legs frantically.

"I…SAID…STOP…RESISTING!" Lisa yelled as she squatted down over the top of the young girl pulling the captured wrist up slightly putting Anemone briefly on her side taking away her ability to kick at her. "Over," Lisa said more calmly as she levered Anemone onto her stomach.

"…NO…NO…NO..!" Anemone continued wailing.

"DOCTOR HAYASE!"

Lisa turned her head towards the two-way mirror, her blue eyes on fire. "Sonja, would you shut up and get in here." She snapped. "And bring me four-hundred cc's worth of the serum."

"Roger that," Sonja curtly replied as the man who had locked the door, along with another man quickly came in.

"What the…" One of the men said, the two of them standing there staring at the female researcher.

I shouldn't have worn a skirt today…"Grab her legs," Lisa commanded the first man. "You, come around and hold her other arm straight out, but be careful, don't hurt her."

The man reached down and grabbed Anemone's free arm. "Got it."

"Good," Lisa relaxed her hold. "I'm sorry sweetie, but I didn't want to see you get hurt," She looked at the men helping her hold Anemone down, both their arms and faces scratched and scarred, the man holding onto the young girls legs sporting a black eye. "Not like last time, ok."

The young girl continued spitting. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU ALL..."

"Calm down miss," The man that held her arm gruffly said as he struggled to keep the young girl from pulling her arm away from him.

Lisa shot him a stern look. "Everyone relax. Sonja, where are you? I need you in here now!"

"I'm right here," Sonja said as she ran into the room. "Four-hundred cc's." Kneeling down she swabbed Anemones outstretched arm with an alcohol swab. "Think it'll be enough?"

Lisa shook her head as the bespectacled blonde researcher injected the thick red liquid into the young girls arm. "I certainly hope so,"

"I'm sorry," Anemone began sobbing, the fight beginning to go out of her. "I'm…sorry, I just don't want to miss it,"

"It's ok, Anemone, just calm down," Feeling the young girl beginning to relax Lisa released the lock. "It's working. Here, help me lift her onto the bed."

"Yes Ma'am," The man holding onto the young girls legs said.

Together the three of them lifted Anemone's body up, placing her gently on the bed.

"Don't let me miss it, please," The young girl said as she slowly succumbed to the effects of the serum. Closing her eyes she drifted off into a fitful slumber as Gulliver, who had calmed down, made his way over and looking up at Lisa, huffing at her, curled up next to his master.

Lisa reached up pulling the strawberry colored locks out of Anemones face as Sonja checked her for any injuries. Leaning forward, Lisa whispered in her ear. "Don't worry sweetie, I'll make sure that you don't miss the bus, ok." She glanced over at Sonja. "Is she going to be ok?"

Sonja straightened, adjusted her glasses and looked her black haired colleague in the eye. "Although it looked pretty serious from where our visitor and I were standing, there's not a scratch on her, but man, Jeeze Lisa. It looked like you were going to break her in half or something," Shaking her head, she pulled out a small flashlight. Leaning forward Sonja gently opened Anemone's left eyelid.

Lisa let out a breath, her muscles unwinding, the rush of the adrenaline dump washing over her. Gently stroking the white animal on the head she quietly said. "Wakatta,"

"That was pretty impressive," The man with the black eye commented.

"That's right," The other one remarked. "I don't think that I've ever seen techniques like that before."

Lisa started to respond, but before she could Sonja let out a surprised gasp.

"Lisa…You need to see…oh my,"

"If you would please excuse us," Lisa bowed slightly towards the two men. "Arigato gozaimas,"

The two men turned, one asking the other as they walked out the door. "What was she saying,"

"Not a clue, but damn, those move's," Elbowing his comrade he whispered. "She could mop the floor with me anytime,"

"What is it Sonja," Lisa turned straightening out her skirt, and buttoning up her lab coat continued saying. "I didn't mean to snap at you…"

Sonja stood there, her mouth half open, a look of disbelief on her face. "Her…eyes, look at her eyes," She handed the light over.

Taking the light Lisa sat down next Gulliver. Leaning over she pried open the young girls eye lid.

She let out a sharp breath. "Nani des ka?"

Holding the light over Anemone's eye, flashing it across a couple of times, the former gunship pilot turned researcher, looked up at her friend.

Sonja shrugged her shoulders at her colleagues dumbfounded look. "It must be the serum,"

The two women turned looking up at their reflection in the large mirror.

Seated behind the two-way glass-having observed everything that had just transpired, one hand stroking at his chin, combination cover resting on a crossed knee-having come to Tresor Research Facilities to check on the status of Project Omega…

…I see you haven't forgotten any of Marcus's teachings Warrant Officer Hayase…

…Lieutenant Colonel Dewey Novak smiled.

* * *

"How's this feel sir. Too tight, too loose?"

Johann Scott closed his eyes and shaking his head back and forth muttered. "Feels fine. But I don't understand the need for the this…apparatus,"

Seated in a room adjacent to one of Tresor's large hanger bays, the former Protective Service Agent was being fitted for an upcoming test flight by one of the research facilities female techs.

Turning his large, bullet shaped head he looked up at the Tresor Research Tech. "I've never needed anything like this to pilot an LFO before. It kind 'a reminds me of those things they used to use on patients with a broken neck. What where those things called?"

"I believe that they were called a 'Halo"," The female tech smiled as she continued making adjustments to the headpiece. "Well…Mr…"

Scott smiled back. "Mr. Brown,"

"Well Mr. Brown, I don't think that you have ever piloted an L.F.O. quite like this one," She twisted a black knob on the left side of the headset. "Did you feel that?"

He nodded. "Is it supposed to press into my temple?"

The female tech didn't answer. Reaching over she adjusted the other knob. "How about that one,"

"The same," He responded his tone becoming irritable. "I asked you a question,"

"You don't want any gaps between your skull and the transducers." She replied matter-of-factly. "They have to enter cleanly," Leaning over she smiled at his stern expression. "Otherwise, you could accidently have a lobotomy in the middle of a high speed maneuver,"

Scott's face lost all of its hardness. "Did you just say lobotomy,"

Ignoring his question, she reached down and continued adjusting the two red knobs along the big man's jaw line. "Let me know how these feel?"

Wincing as the tip of the transducer lightly dug into his jaw, Scott replied. "Fine, ma'am, just fine."

She leaned back. "Good. Now stand up, let's fit you for your life vest."

"Life vest?" Scott asked aloud. What in the hell did I agree to…he thought as the Tech walked over picking up a couple of thickly padded grey colored vest and walking back over, checking the inside tag, handed one of them to him.

"Triple extra large should do it," She cheerfully said.

Scott turned it over in his huge hands. The texture and stiffness of the material reminded him of early versions of armored vest systems he had worn.

He frowned.

Those systems had been cumbersome and balky, not the sort of thing that would lend itself to him being jostled around in the cramped cockpit of his beloved Five-Zero-Five.

His frowned deepened, the scar on his forehead itching under the metallic embrace of the Halo as he recalled ejecting out of the black and silver trimmed LFO, just before it was shot to pieces by a big Terminus type Eight-Zero-Eight that was helping the TypeZERO and the thing that thought of itself as a human girl piloting it.

"Whatever it takes," He half whispered as he put the thick vest on.

"Good. Now hold your arms out away from your sides please."

Scott extended his arms out. "So what is this for?" he asked as the Tech began pulling and tugging on different sections.

"There are various sensors implanted inside the fabric of the inner shell," She began explaining. "Along with a special set of actuators that contract and expand the band that extends from here," She patted the big man on the gut. "Through here." She reached around to his lower back. "It helps to…"

"I know," Scott cut her off. "Keeps the blood where it's supposed to be, but we're already taught how…"

She smiled as she finished his sentence. "To tighten your abs during high speed manuvers," Stepping back giving the former Protective Service Agent a once over she told him. "But trust me when I tell you Mr. Brown,"

She paused and turning around walked over opening the door to the hanger adjacent to the room. "There is no mistaking this. Once you've strapped yourself into the cockpit of the Bravo Three-Zero-Three, you'll never, ever, be the same."

Scott caught the slight misgiving in her voice and started to inquire as to the exact nature of the LFO dubbed by its maintainers as the Devilfish when the Tech suddenly turned and held up her hand, her fingers wrapped around a small device similar to the detonators on the two suicide bomb vest's his mind screamed, her thumb poised over the button.

"What the…" He bit out as he started to move towards her, stopped as he felt the head piece, the Halo she had called it, tug against his scalp, the two red transducers digging into his jaw.

Stepping back slightly he turned. "WHAT THE…" He cursed using the foulest word he could come up with.

Attached to the rear, just behind his ear, two red tubes snaked down from the Halo, the lines coupled to a black box the size of a large caliber ammo can that was setting on a shelf under the metal table next to where he had been seated.

Shaking her head, the smile gone off her face, mouth now a straight line, the Female Tech continued saying, the tone in her voice apathetic. "Never the same."

Her thumb mashed down.

* * *

Good morning, Renton

Scott's eyes widened in pain as the inducers pierced through his scalp and jaw line. Reaching back he felt the tubes swelling up. Looking down at where the tubes were attached to the black metal container he saw the rubber expand out as two egg shaped bulges appeared and began to travel quickly up the tubes.

Face red with rage he reached up, his huge hands clamping down hard on either side of the Halo device. "I'm going to rip this off and shove it down your throat," He seethed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Mr. Brown," The Female Tech cut him off, the tone in her voice still carrying the note of indifference from before. "If you rip the Halo off now," She paused as another man-small in stature wearing a black lab coat, round-rimmed glasses resting on the bridge of his hawkish shaped nose, a cruel rectus of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth-entered the room.

The man calmly looked Scott up and down. "Please continue." He smiled again. "Tell our Mr. Brown here what would happen if he were to forcibly remove the device now." His voice was high pitched and grating, and Scott noted, carried a thickly Eastern Warsaw accent, the man's look reminding the Former Protective Service Agent of a big, black rat.

The Female Tech inclined her head. "Very well Doctor," She looked back over at Scott. "As I was saying, if you try and remove the Halo at this stage," She paused again as the bulges momentarily stopped at where the tubes connected to the brace. "Well, you might as well put a gun to your head and pull the trigger."

Scott let out a primal scream feeling as a burning sensation immediately exploded inside his head. Hands on either side of the halo he slumped to his knees as he breathlessly bit out. "What…what…did…you…inject me…with?"

"It's a cocktail of various muscle and nerve enhancing drugs." She casually answered as she cautiously walked around his hulking form. "The first time the inducers puncture through your jaw and into your bloodstream is always a little painful, but after a few times, you'll get used to it, but the first time is always the worst, or so I'm told," Bending down she checked the connections from the black box to the Halo. Looking up she said. "Doctor, everything appears to be ok."

The Doctor nodded approvingly. Walking over he began speaking, the sound of his thickly accented voice sounding distorted and distant to the Former Protective Service Agent. "You see Mr. Brown, shortly after the discovery of the TypeZERO, and before the unearthing of," he paused and thought for a moment before continuing. "The girl…we had also uncovered several other archetypes, the TypeALPHA for example." He bent down and checked where the tubes connected to the Halo. He droned on. "Of course even after the scientist here at Tresor had outfitted the archetypes with a rudimentary control apparatus the best we could accomplish were very basic stop and start functions. The movements lacked any kind of fluidity, like a stick man. Very stiff, Da?"

Scott felt his senses slowly coming back into focus. He shook his head trying to clear out the effects of the drug cocktail. "Yeah, I understand,"

"Good, good." The Doctor smiled. "In a moment you should start to experience a bit of euphoria," He paused and adjusted his glasses. "Now where was I, ah yes; stop and start." He walked around and stood in front of Scott, who was slowing getting to his feet. "As I was saying all that was initially accomplished with the archetypes was very, ah, uninspiring. Of course that all changed with the discovery of the female human-coral-form, or as our good Doctor Eagan preferred to call it, what was it…oh yes; a Coralian…Mr. Brown is there a problem?"

Scott had lifted himself up to his full height, hands clinched into fist, a huge smile on his face as he stared glassy eyed out into the hanger, the dark form of the Devilfish dominating a corner of the hanger bay, the LFO squatting on its haunches, legs sprawled out in front of it. "I don't care what you care to call it, human-form, Coral whatever, I just want to get at it,"

The Doctor looked over at the female tech and chuckled, a bemused look on his face. "Get at it, that's good…good. Very well then, let's not keep Mr. Brown waiting."

* * *

In the end…Marcus thought as he turned the corner, the GOV's tires kicking up gravel, the small pebbles crunching underneath the tread on the unpaved road leading up the hill to his destination…You go it alone.

Catching a glimpse of himself in the reflection of the government vehicle's rearview mirror…eyes hidden behind dark shades, beginnings of a five-o'clock shadow showing on his face, hairless head shining in the sun as it beamed through the driver's side window…Marcus smiled.

He had forgone wearing his usual fare of tactical pants and black ball cap instead going with a pair of "normal" looking khaki pants, dark blue polo shirt, black leather suit jacket and a pair of black leather shoes given him by Chief Taylor some birthday past.

The Diva had commented as he was on his way out of the hanger Team Seven was currently calling home. "Finally wearing something that doesn't scream out "Tactical Operator" for once I see, and oh those shoes…Fierce honey!"

Edward chimed in from over where he and Eureka were helping supervise an ammo offload from the TypeZERO's 80mm cannon. "Reminds me of that time we had to escort Admiral what's-his-face,"

The girl looked up at the Assistant Instructor, teal colored brows knitted together. "What's-his-face? I do not believe I have heard that name mentioned before, Edward."

Edward flashed a toothy grin. "Trust me, you're not missing anything."

The Master Instructor stopped and turned. Walking over towards Edward and Eureka bringing his hand up to his chin he said. "Yeah, I remember. Where we were going we had to look normal, all covert and such."

Brows still knitted, Eureka asked. "Ko…bert?"

Edward placed a hand lightly on Eureka's shoulder. "Covert. It means hidden. Understand?"

Eureka turned back towards where two ordinance techs where uncoupling the drum-shaped ammo magazine from the auto-cannon, slowly sounding out the new word, hands writing it down on the blank page of her mind. "Ko…vert. Yes, I understand Edward. Hidden,"

"Besides, the person I'm about to pay a visit to has no love for us Military types," Marcus had continued saying. Looking over at his Chief tech the Master Instructor unbuttoned his leather coat. Winking he opened it slightly. "Don't worry Chief, I didn't forget to accessorize." Tight against his right side was a HK-USP Compact handgun in a carbon fiber holster.

Edward leaned over and said to Eureka. "I always enjoyed adding 45-calibre anything to my outfits,"

Taylor sauntered over. With a mischievous look on his face he asked. "My question is…what else is covertly nestled in those pants?"

Marcus devilishly grinned as he buttoned up the coat. "I'll never tell,"

Eureka turned and looked up at the Diva. "Marcus is wearing…hidden pants?" Looking at the Master Instructor she furrowed her brows together. "But Taylor his pants are not hidden, I can see his pants."

The three men exploded in laughter.

Marcus laughed out loud recalling as the girl had simply frowned at the three men as he brought the vehicle to a stop. His laughter quickly faded as an older man stepped out from behind the wooden fence.

Wearing a pair of mechanics coveralls, the sleeves rolled up past the elbows, thinning grey hair receding at the temples, hands discolored from soaking too long in caustic reflection film resins, the older man stood there a moment, arms folded across his chest, brightly shining eyes boring a hole through the windshield. Silently he stood there watching then shaking his head back and forth reached up, pushing his thickly rimmed glasses up onto his nose as he grunted out.

"Well, are you going to get out or just sit there looking pretty all day?"

The Master Instructor raised an eyebrow and placed the vehicle in park. Reaching forward he turned the key in the ignition killing the engine. Opening the door Marcus stepped out of the car.

"I don't know, I thought I'd just sit there looking pretty," He sarcastically answered back.

"Humph, figures," The old man quickly shot back as he turned and started to walk away.

Marcus shut the door. "So Axel, are you going to invite me in, or just act as if I'm not here?"

Axel Thurston paused and looking over his shoulder gruffly spit out. "What do you think?"

The Master Instructor shrugged his shoulders. "I was hoping for an invite,"

Axel quickly bit back. "Of course you do,"

Marcus took a deep breath through clenched teeth. Exhaling, he started to reply but Axel beat him to it saying.

"I dug out those damnable forms for that Hobie-tri fin board of yours,"

"Axel, I'm sorry about Adrock…" Marcus began.

"Come on," The older man turned and looked at the Master Instructor. For the briefest of moments a smile began to form but quickly faded away. "Wouldn't feel right keeping my sons best friend waiting outside like some sort of beggar," Turning back around he started walking. "And besides, Diane and Renton are all excited to see you for some reason that I can't even imagine,"

Marcus quickly caught up to him. "Really, some reason that even you can't image? I wonder,"

"I see that you haven't lost your sense of humor," Axel said as he opened the door to his garage. "But after an hour or two of forming reflection film and then we'll see how funny you are,"

* * *

Seated at a table in one of the Ark's terrariums Koda quietly sat looking through a sheaf of papers. Taking a deep breath and leaning back, tossing the stack onto the table's glass top, she gazed up into the eternal night of space. "Are you certain about this, Naomi?"

Standing off to the side silently watching, impossibly green eyes sparkling in the light shining in from the planet's sun, the First Attendant replied. "Most certain, Ma'am,"

The Female Sage leaned forward placing her elbows onto the glass table top, her eyes falling upon a photo amidst the pile of papers, files and other photos in the personnel dossier spread out across the table. For a moment she stared into the eyes of the man in the photograph. "You are certain that he can find…the one that we seek?"

Naomi smiled inside. "Granted Ma'am, that the mere existence of this…person…hinges on nothing but legends, local superstition and Vodarac mysticism, He's the only one that's come the closest to finding the high priest of the Lotus sect of Vodarac believers, so I'd imagine…if this person actually exists, that he could find the one that we seek,"

"Norbu," Koda quickly bit out. "A thorn in the Federations side to be sure," Standing she turned facing the First Attendant. "But won't the Vodarac followers recognize him if and when he finds her?"

The First Attendant looked directly into the Female Sage's eyes, the briefest beginnings of a smile tugging at the corner of her finely shaped mouth, lips parting slightly as Naomi replied. "He is quite resourceful, and I really don't think that that would be something to worry about Ma'am,"

"Oh…and why do you say that?"

Naomi's smile faded, an eyebrow arching upward ever so slightly. "Because, Ma'am, every Vodarac believer that has seen his face…has died."

The Female Sage crossed her arms and tilted her head slightly to the right. "You are probably correct about that. From what I gathered from his file, at least the part that wasn't redacted by our fine staffers at the Information Bureau, is that he lays the blame for the death of his daughter on the Vodarac,"

"Yes. She was killed during the attack on Warsaw, Ma'am,"

Koda cut her eyes away from the Kunoichi. "Of course…Warsaw," She turned away, looked back out into the night.

Naomi noticed the slight shift in Koda's body posture, the cutting of eyes off to the right, the tone in the Female Sage's voice…Warsaw. Better to keep hidden that, and the part played by you and the other members of the Sage Council…the First Attendant thought.

"So will you be able to convince Major Marcus to go along with this…search?"

She walked over towards Koda. "I am most certain that I can convince Jonathan to go along,"

"And what of the girl? He's become rather enamored with her as I am sure you are aware," The Sage turned and walked back over to the table. Reaching down, moving a few pages off to the side, finding what she was looking for, another photo, picked it up, looked at it. "Must be the resemblance to his dead daughter, wouldn't you say?" She asked as she turned and held it out for the First Attendant to see.

Naomi stepped forward, took the picture from the Female Sage. The glossy photo depicted a younger looking Master Instructor standing along with his daughter, the two smiling for the camera.

The First Attendant sharply inhaled, her emerald green eyes locking onto her niece, the image staring back up at her, Irina's big eyes reflecting bright red from the camera's flash, the young girl who was smiling so big for the photographer, the hands of her dad protectively resting on her small shoulders, the girls skin shockingly pale against her long brown hair held back out of her face by three golden hair clips.

Naomi reached up with her other hand, gently touching the photo, the First Attendant remembering the time, so long ago; when on one of the rare occasions she had visited her brother-in-law, had convinced the otherwise camera shy Marcus to pose with his daughter for a photograph...

…The very same photo she so gingerly held in her hands now…

…taken so long ago.

Presently Naomi looked up, said. "Yes Ma'am, the girl most certainly does resemble Jonathan's late daughter. I can quite plainly see why he has developed…" She hesitated, looked down at the photo gingerly held between her lithe fingers. "…an attachment to the girl, but I don't think that leaving the girl will be a problem. Captain Edward and Commander Holland are quite capable of finishing her combat training."

Koda stepped forward and took the photo from Naomi. "It is rather uncanny, though. The family resemblance," She said as she looked her First Attendant hard in those impossibly green eyes, turned carelessly tossing the photo on top of the stack of papers. The Female Sage turned back, her face stern. "It's imperative that we find out the location of this person, legend or not, because," Koda turned up a corner of her mouth. "If we find Sakuya…we can eliminate Norbu."

The First Attendant inclined her head forward slightly. "As you wish Ma'am; Shall I take my leave? I have a lot to prepare for,"

Koda nodded approvingly. "Yes, yes, of course. You may leave," As Naomi turned the Sage called out to her, the tone in the old woman's voice sly, conspiratorial as she said. "Oh, and Naomi, please give Captain Edward my best."

Stopping just outside the door to the terrarium, the First Attendant smoothly turned. "As you wish, Ma'am,"

* * *

In all his time spent logging hours in an LFO's hot-seat Scott could not recall a time when he felt this…

The former Executive Protection Service agent bared his teeth in a huge smile.

…Exhilarated.

"So, Mr. Brown," The Female tech's voice, calm and smooth, crackled across the Three-Zero-Three's center console, the communication's suite nestled in the LFO's flat, grey cockpit identifying the encrypted signal as "Radio Only" in bold, yellow letters. "How's it handling?"

Scott noted how she had referred to the Three-Zero-Three, filed the comment in the back of his mind. "Good, very good," He glanced down on the console, back up at the image being electronically reproduced and projected onto the thick, armored carapace that was the Devilfish's canopy, numbers indicating altitude, speed, and various range data flashing across the LCD screens attached to the cold metal.

Turing his bullet shaped head to the right, the cables attached to couplers above and behind the acceleration couch tugging on the Halo, Scott targeted the Federation flyer that had transported him out to the Tresor Research facility earlier that morning, the flyer instantly outlined in yellow, the targets range and Identification Friend and Foe information a separate similarly outlined box, the box connected to the target by a thin, yellow line superimposed by the cockpit HUD relative to the Three-Zero-Three's heading, keeping the pilot eyes facing front.

Mr. Brown smiled again as he smoothly brought the Devilfish around, the refboard cutting a swath through the trappar wave, the target and acquisition gear moving the information box in conjunction with the movement of the big LFO, the flyer now centered between the Three-Zero-Three's twin beam cannons, the narrow barrels located port and starboard, protruding almost wing-like, on the Devilfish fuselage.

"Boom…you're dead," Scott hissed through his smile. Hauling back on the HOTAS…the Three-Zero-Three reaching down with armored fist grabbing onto both sides of the refboard pulling the front of the board towards its chest, huge waves of trappar spilling out behind as the LFO came almost to a complete standstill in the air…the former Executive Protection Service agent pointed the Devilfish's refboard directly skyward and ignited his boosters, the Three-Zero-Three shooting straight up.

Scott's smile widened as a peculiar feeling slowly began to course through his body as the grey life-vest inflated in response to the sudden G-forces being placed upon the pilot, the tension keeping his blood from pooling in his midsection…

…the LFO rocking as it quickly accelerated through the atmosphere, ethereal green energy parting before the Devilfish, the trappar waves rolling and crashing as Scott pushed the mech hard, a part of him willing it to go faster…

A feeling growing in intensity…

…the LFO and the man becoming as one…

A feeling becoming all consuming…

…the soul of the man and the soul of the archetype merging…

A feeling of ecstasy…

…until nothing remained of the man…

…And all that matter was the will of the archetype.

The eyes of the Three-Zero-Three flashed blood red.

Scotts smile turned into a grimace as he felt his life beginning to slip away into a black abyss that appeared to originate somewhere at the base of his skull…No, more like at my temples…his mind managed to communicate to the part of him that was being drawn downward into the cold, black embrace of the Devilfish.

"You scared the crap out of that Federation flyers pilot," The female Tech commented across the communications TAC. "Nice sail grab by the way. So Mr. Brown, how are you…"

The Tech paused momentarily.

"…Feeling?"

Blackness enveloped the Three-Zero-Three as it broke free of the planets upper atmosphere as a different sort of blackness enveloped its pilot.

As what remained of Scotts fading consciousness recorded the sharp hiss of the Three-Zero-Three's pressure seals activation, the tightness of his life vest slowly abating across his lower abdomen, the female Tech continued speaking.

"I imagine that by now you understand what I meant earlier, about piloting…it; well, this should snap you back to reality,"

Scotts mind exploded with the crack of the Halo's inducers piercing into his skull and lower jaw followed almost immediately by his blood boiling as his heart was jumped started by the fiery intensity of the injection of the special drug cocktail, the life sustaining mix of various muscle and nerve stimulants flowing through the tubes attached to a special pump located behind the cockpits acceleration couch, the pump connected to an actuator tied into the vest life support monitoring system, the shock to his body snapping the big man's head forward.

Eyes wide, breathing heavily Scott shook his head slowly side-to-side, the Devilfish hanging in the weightlessness of space, the redness of its eyes fading into the blackness. "Holy shit…what was that?" He exclaimed.

"The reason that we inject subjects while they are still on the ground, Mr. Brown," a voice echoed through his headphones.

The voice was that of the rat-faced doctor.

The doctor continued. "Quite a feeling, or so I have been led to believe," The man chuckled. "Of course, all the other pilots were quick to give up and give 'it' back,"

Scott frowned; the former Protective Service agent senses heightened by the effects of the drug cocktail making the Doctors already thickly accented voice more irritating than ever. "I guess the idea of having your soul sucked out of your body didn't appeal to them. I don't blame them. So what gives with this," He shook his head, the effects of the drugs beginning to ebb. "Devil?"

The doctor inhaled, the sound of the air whistling through the man's nostrils causing the skin on the back of Scotts neck to curl. "You'll of no doubt have noticed that this particular Devil, as you would call it, has not a Compac Drive interface, nor a Compac Drive."

No duh Sherlock…Scott thought through the grating sound of the doctor as he continued droning on.

"It is the archetype itself that is quite remarkable. Different from all the others unearthed, a difference akin as night to day, black to white…" The doctor paused, the whistling roaring loud in the former Protective Service agent's ears. "…good to evil. Of course it took a couple of…unfortunate incidents to understand the true nature of the Three-Zero-Three. For you see Mr. Brown, the archetype itself tries to merge its consciousness with the one controlling it, thus the need for the dose of medication."

Scott recalled the feeling as his life slipped away, suppressed the thought of what the doctor had meant by "incidents".

"It had taken me a while to get the right types and dosages of medication right, but there should not be any…unfortunate side effects. So you should have nothing to worry about."

"Great…just great," Scott muttered. "So in order to keep my soul and fly this thing I have to be drugged out of my skull," He laughed.

"Why yes, Mr. Brown. That is quite right." The doctor matter-of-factly remarked.

Scott stopped laughing. Pushing forward on the Devilfish's HOTAS, the LFO instantly responding, he ignited the boosters, dropping the Three-Zero-Three out of the lower atmosphere and back into the sea of transparence light particles.

* * *

"Well now, look who's grown up into quite a fine young lady," The Master Instructor commented as he released Adrock's daughter from the tight hug, held her out at arm's length. "A real heart breaker you've become,"

Axel pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Harrumph, not if I can help it,"

Marcus laughed as Diane crossed her arms and glared over at Axel, her face flush. "Grandpa, please,"

As Diane stepped back, the Master Instructor caught something out of the corner of his eye near a doorway leading into an adjacent hallway. Looking down at Diane, grinning at her and winking he called out. "I wonder where Renton is hiding?"

Diane suppressed a giggle. Playing along she also called out. "I don't know, but I bet he is hiding around here somewhere,"

The old man shook his head at the two. "Care for a cup of coffee before I wipe that smile off your face?"

Marcus continued smiling. "Sure why not." Turning back towards his best friend's daughter he slyly commented as Axel made his way into the kitchen. "So, is your granddad always this cheery?"

"Always," She replied.

The Master Instructor feigned a painful grimace and shuddered. "Yikes, I'd better be on my best behavior. Now we'd better find Renton," He continued saying as he bent down, his knees popping loudly.

"Oh my! Are you ok?" Diane, concern written over her face, asked.

"Yeah, just don't get old," He smiled as he turned and faced over to where a young boy quietly had stood watching, a Compac Drive held tightly in his small hands, blue eyes wide with curiosity at the bald, darkly tanned man kneeling next to his sister. "Now, why don't we go and find Renton,"

"But I'm right here," Renton sheepishly said as he stepped out from behind the corner of the hallway.

Noticing the drive, Marcus nodded. "Why yes…yes you are,"

Standing there a moment, looking into the kind eyes of man that his sister had told him was his father's best friend, Renton Thurston clutched the Compac Drive tighter - the drive the only thing left of his father before he had disappeared in what historians where calling "the Summer of Love" - and walked over to his sister and hiding behind her skirt looked over at Marcus.

"It's ok silly," Diane said. "Marcus isn't going to bite, right?"

Seeing as the young boy's eyes locked onto the holstered pistol peeking out from the folds of his leather coat the Master Instructor smiled. "Nope, I don't bite, at least not much," Extending his hand out, his voice soft, yet firm he introduced himself.

"Good morning Renton, I'm Major Jonathan Marcus, and I was a close friend of your father,"

To be continued…


End file.
